Ikemen Paradise
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Ikemen Paradise... une île, une émission, un concept : vingt-cinq hommes parmi les plus beaux d'Asie qui s'affrontent dans des épreuves physiques... mon idée, mon rêve. je suis Mizuhashi Genta, milliardaire et propriétaire d'un empire audiovisuel. Bienvenue... Pairing : c'est compliqué XD
1. Prologue

Yamashita Tomohisa, Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma. Kamenashi Kazuya, Taguchi Junnosuke, Ueda Tatsuya. Koyama Keiichiro, Masuda Takahisa. Kitayama Hiromitsu, Fujigaya Taisuke. Nishikido Ryo, Okura Tadayoshi, Yokoyama Yu. Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Matsumoto Jun. Okada Jun'ichi. Kaname Jun. Oguri Shun. Park Jung Su, Lee Hyuk Jae, Choi Si Won. Lee Min Oh. Jung Yong Hwa. Kim Youn Joong. Dix-huit japonais et sept coréens. Vingt-cinq hommes parmi les plus beaux et les mieux faits d'Asie. Tous là, devant moi, torse nu et en train de me fixer. Et le mieux, c'est que je ne rêve même pas, c'est la réalité.

Je suis Mizuhashi Genta, milliardaire, propriétaire d'un grand empire industriel et audiovisuel, d'une île paradisiaque dans les Caraïbes et accessoirement producteur d'une nouvelle émission de téléréalité qui va faire exploser tous les records d'audience dès sa première diffusion.


	2. Une idée en laquelle personne ne croit

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

- Vous plaisantez, monsieur le directeur ?!

Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que proposer ça en pleine réunion du conseil d'administration de la chaîne, allait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Mes collaborateurs me regardent bouche bée et semblent se demander si je ne suis pas devenu fou. Mais non seulement j'ai toute ma tête, mais en plus je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ça ?

Ma voix est dangereusement calme. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est juste le calme avant la tempête. D'ailleurs, Suzuki-san ne s'y trompe pas et baisse immédiatement d'un ton pour me répondre.

- La chaîne a une image, une ligne éditoriale en quelque sorte et…

- Et quoi ?! tonné-je alors en lui coupant la parole, ma paume claquant sur le bureau. Regardez ce graphique d'audience, bon sang ! Rien ne vous choque ?!

Seul le silence me répond et je poursuis sur ma lancée.

- Ce qui me choque, moi, c'est qu'il est en baisse constante depuis des mois et que rien de ce que vous avez tenté par vous-mêmes pour régler le problème n'a changé quoi que ce soit !

Je les fusille du regard.

- Mais… monsieur le directeur, vous savez bien que la conjoncture actuelle…

- La conjoncture a bon dos, Fukuda-san ! explosé-je. Non, la conjoncture n'y est pour rien ! La réalité, c'est que TvMi est vieillissante et que les ennuyeux programmes qu'elle propose d'intéresse même plus les personnes âgées !

Ils ont tous eu un mouvement de recul. Je sais que je peux faire peur quand je suis énervé, alors je tente de me calmer et reprend plus doucement.

- Il faut absolument donner un coup de jeune à tout ça ou la chaîne va couler et ça il n'en est pas question. Et quoi de mieux qu'un programme qui allie beaux jeunes hommes, endroit paradisiaque et compétition ? Croyez-moi, je sais ce que je fais, je ne me lance pas à l'aveuglette.

Je pianote quelques instants sur mon pc et un document s'affiche en format géant sur le mur blanc.

- J'ai fais faire une étude de marché et vous pouvez constater vous-mêmes que les résultats sont sans appel.

- Bon… En admettant que vous ayez raison… votre casting est bien trop ambitieux, objecte encore Amasaki-san. Vous avez littéralement pioché dans tous les groupes importants de la Johnny's Entertainment, dans les acteurs connus… et je ne parle même pas des stars de la SM Entertainment pour les coréens que vous avez choisi. Comment voulez-vous que tous ces hommes puissent se libérer en même temps et pour plusieurs semaines ? Si tant est, bien sûr, que le projet les intéresse.

Je soupire et secoue la tête.

- Pour paraphraser un film bien connu « votre manque de foi me consterne ». Vous n'avez pas encore remarqué que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ? Ils accepteront. Tous.

Tous se regardent avec l'air de dire « qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » et ça m'exaspère. Ma patience est grande, mais elle a des limites et elles sont atteintes.

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, décrété-je d'un ton glacial. Cette émission se fera, avec ou sans votre aide. A vous de choisir, vous pouvez soit accompagner le progrès ou le refuser. Mais dans ce dernier cas, je vous prierais de me remettre votre démission au plus tôt, afin que je me mette à la recherche de collaborateurs que la modernité n'effrayera pas. Ce sera tout, messieurs.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce à grands pas sans leur laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Ma secrétaire m'emboîte le pas avec mon pc qu'elle a récupéré

- Garnier-san ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur ?

- Faites préparer la voiture. Nous allons au siège de la Johnny's Entertainment.

- Bien, monsieur le directeur.

La première personne à convaincre est Kitagawa Johnny-san, le fondateur et PDG de la société. Mais ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Cet homme âgé est réputé pour être un rapace de la pire espèce, voyant les dizaines d'hommes et de garçons qui composent ses groupes, comme à peine plus que des machines à sou. Ce genre de personne me donne envie de vomir, mais hélas, beaucoup sont comme lui. Le monde du divertissement est sans pitié et les personnes mises en lumière sont considérées ni plus ni moins que des produits vendables au plus offrant. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Moi aussi je suis un requin. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, à ceci près que j'ai davantage de considération pour les artistes.

Une autre rumeur, encore plus déplaisante et même franchement dérangeante, circule sur le compte de Kitagawa-san : il se serait livré à des activités à caractère sexuel avec certaines de ses recrues désormais adultes et aurait fait chanter ces enfants d'alors et leur famille pour qu'aucune plainte ne soit déposée contre lui. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit que de rumeurs, pas de véritables informations, mais ont dit que toute rumeur possède un fond de vérité. Et cette vérité me révulse au plus haut point. Il n'existe pas pire pervers qu'un pédophile. Surtout quand ce pédophile a les moyens d'étouffer les affaires qui le concernent.

Je quitte le bâtiment, rejoignant la voiture qui m'attend devant la porte. Mon chauffeur tient la portière ouverte et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Pendant le trajet, je compulse les divers documents sur lesquels je vais appuyer mon argumentation. Des arguments d'ordre financiers pour la plupart, puisque c'est tout ce qui compte pour les personnes de son espèce. La notion d'audimat devrait aussi lui parler , puisque pas mal de ses poulains ont des émissions télé qui marchent plutôt bien. Pour chaque homme que j'ai sélectionné, j'ai l'argument qu'il faut s'il me demande la raison de mon choix. Et je sais être très convaincant.

En quinze minutes, la distance séparant les locaux de TvMi de ceux de la Johnny's Entertainment est franchie et la voiture s'arrête devant un building en verre dépoli.

- C'est ici ? fais-je, surpris.

- Oui, monsieur, c'est l'adresse que Garnier-san m'a indiquée, répond mon chauffeur.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Garnier-san, avez-vous trouvé le numéro de téléphone de Kitagawa-san comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, me répond-elle en me tendant un papier après avoir fouillé un instant dans sa serviette.

Garnier Chloé-san, une jeune française installée à Tokyo, n'est à mon service que depuis un an, mais je n'ai toujours eu qu'à m'en féliciter. Rapide, efficace, organisée, patiente, polie, aimable, et de plus trilingue, c'est vraiment une perle. Et aussi la seule de mes subordonnés avec laquelle je ne perds jamais mon calme. Surtout que malgré sa douceur et sa fragilité apparentes, elle est parfaitement capable de me mettre une raclée. Si j'en crois ce qu'elle avait indiqué sur son CV du moins. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir très envie de vérifier si elle est réellement ceinture noire de judo et de jujitsu, ni si elle est vraiment bonne en karaté et krav maga. Je tiens un minimum à mon intégrité physique et j'ai besoin de mon image, donc éviter de me faire démolir par ma jolie secrétaire aux yeux bleus est un minimum pour mon honneur d'homme.

Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro indiqué. Un homme décroche presque immédiatement.

« Bureau de Kitagawa-san, bonjour. »

- Bonjour. Mizuhashi Genta à l'appareil, me présenté-je, sachant que mon nom n'est inconnu à personne.

« Bonjour, Mizuhashi-san », fait-il avec le même respect dans la voix que tout le monde. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- Et bien je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais je me trouve en ce moment devant le bâtiment et je souhaiterais voir Kitagawa-san. C'est possible ?

Il y a un silence gêné. Je suppose que le planning de son patron est complet pour la journée.

« Je crains que ça ne soit compliqué sans rendez-vous, vous savez… »

- C'est important. Vous pouvez essayer de voir avec lui ?

« Ne quittez pas… »

Il me met en attente, mais je sais par avance quelle sera la réponse finale. Après quelques instants, la voix du secrétaire se fait à nouveau entendre.

« Kitagawa-san vous fait dire qu'il sera ravi de vous recevoir, Mizuhashi-san. »

- Je vous remercie. J'arrive.

Je raccroche. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Toujours.

- Allons-y, Garnier-san, fais-je en quittant l'habitacle.

Evidemment, à la porte, un vigile nous barre le passage. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne fait que son travail. C'est une protection nécessaire quand autant de personnes célèbres travaillent à l'intérieur. Bien que je doute que cet homme seul suffise s'il y avait des débordements.

- Bonjour, je suis attendu par Kitagawa-san, l'informé-je.

- Oh ! Mizuhashi-san ! s'exclame l'homme en me reconnaissant. Bien sûr, entrez. Mais je vais devoir vous demander une pièce d'identité. C'est le règlement, vous comprenez… ajoute-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

- Pas de problème, je comprends tout à fait. Et c'est très professionnel de votre part de respecter le règlement sans exception, dis-je en tirant mon portefeuille de la poche intérieure de ma veste.

J'en tire le petit rectangle plastifié et le lui tend, imité de ma secrétaire. Tous deux nantis d'un badge « visiteur », nous prenons la direction de l'ascenseur après nous être fait indiquer l'étage. Le bureau patronal, comme le mien, siège apparemment sur tout le dernier étage.

Dès qu'il nous aperçoit, son secrétaire, un homme devant avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi, s'avance à notre rencontre.

- Mizuhashi-san, bonjour, dit-il en s'inclinant. Kitagawa-san vous attend. Par ici s'il vous plaît.

Il nous précède le long d'un couloir moquetté de gris-bleu, dont les murs peints en gris anthracite sont décorés de photos, puis ouvre une porte sur la droite et s'efface pour nous laisser entrer.

Kitagawa-san vient au devant de nous depuis son bureau situé au fond de la pièce devant une vaste baie vitrée et me tend sa main, que je serre. Cet homme doit avoir plus de soixante-dix ans, mais il semble en grande forme et qui plus est, il a une sacrée poigne. Le résultat d'un entretient régulier ou bien de l'appât du gain ? Je l'ignore.

- Mizuhashi-san, je suis very glad to meet you, me dit-il dans un étrange mélange de japonais et d'anglais.

Heureusement, il en faut plus pour me décontenancer.

- Moi de même, Kitagawa-san.

- Who is cette délicieuse young lady ? demande-t-il ensuite avec un regard si franchement concupiscent que je me sens mal pour Garnier-san, qui baisse la tête et se met à regarder le sol.

- Garnier-san, ma secrétaire particulière.

J'ai bien insisté sur le « particulière », pour lui faire comprendre que ça induit « pas touche ». Je n'ai évidemment pas de vues sur elle mais je refuse qu'on l'importune. Surtout quand l'importun est un vieux pervers peut-être pédophile.

- Charmante, commente-t-il avec un sourire qui ne me plait pas du tout. Please, asseyez-vous, ajoute-t-il en désignant un ensemble de fauteuils en cuir.

Nous prenons donc place, Garnier-san gardant les yeux rivés sur la moquette grise.

- Désolé d'avoir forcé votre porte, dis-je.

- No problem, my boy, m'assure-t-il sans paraitre se rendre compte que j'ai froncé les sourcils au « my boy ».

Je sais qu'il a l'âge d'être mon grand-père, mais je suis un homme d'affaire comme lui, pas l'un de ses poulains. Même Garnier-san a relevé la tête, l'air choquée de cette familiarité déplacée. Pourtant, je choisis de ne pas relever. Ce serait contre-productif pour ce que je cherche à obtenir.

- Alors, je vous écoute. What do you want to talk avec moi ?

- J'aimerais lancer un nouveau programme de téléréalité sur TvMi et j'aurais besoin de plusieurs de vos idoles. C'est le concept.

- A new program ? Interesting. Racontez-moi ça.

- Il s'agirait de les envoyer sur une île que je possède dans les Caraïbes et de les faire s'affronter sur des épreuves physiques et mentales jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Le gagnant recevrait treize millions six-cent cinquante-sept mille cinq cent soixante-dix mille yens à reverser à l'association caritative de son choix.

- Hum… Why not. Et de combien de mes boys you need ?

- Dix-sept.

Il écarquille démesurément les yeux. J'espère qu'il ne va quand même pas avoir une attaque…

- Dix-sept ?!

- Oui.

- For combien de temps ?

- Un mois.

- No way. Je ne peux pas immobiliser dix-sept de mes boys in same time pour one month. No. Way. Forget it.

- Pour être précis, les dix-sept ne seraient immobilisés qu'une semaine, expliqué-je, abattant ma première carte.

Son visage, fermé les secondes d'avant, se détend. J'ai de nouveau son attention.

- Explain me tout ça in details.

- En fait, après la première semaine, les épreuves quotidiennes auront éliminé douze de vos idoles. Seuls cinq d'entre eux seront donc immobilisés pour les trois semaines restantes.

- C'est déjà better, reconnait-il. And then ?

- Ensuite, les épreuves continueront jusqu'aux finalistes.

- Who do you want et quand le tournage doit-il begin ?

Je lui expose donc mon plan précis et lui liste le casting.

- Et bien… everything mérite réflexion. Laissez-moi quelques jours to think about that. Je vous rappellerais en fin de semaine.

- Pensez aux retombées médiatiques que cette émission aura, dis-je encore, abattant ma seconde carte. Tous ces hommes sont les chouchous des femmes qui sont le cœur de votre cible. Elles ne laisseront pas passer une si belle occasion de les voir tous réunis dans un endroit de rêve. Ca fera exploser l'audimat et leurs groupes auront aussi des retombées positives.

- Ce sont des arguments à prendre en compte, effectivement, dit-il, le signe ¥ semblant clignoter dans ses yeux. Je vous appellerais donc sans faute before the end of the week.

Son ton est resté cordial, mais comme il le répète pour la seconde fois, je comprends qu'il est temps que je parte. Inutile de le braquer. Je me lève donc, imité de Garnier-san.

- Très bien, faisons comme ça. Kitagawa-san, merci de nous avoir reçus.

- De rien, my boy. Bonne journée, dit-il en nous raccompagnant à la porte.

Je lui serre de nouveau la main, puis quitte la pièce avec Garnier-san. En sortant, nous tombons nez à nez avec un homme que je reconnais comme Nishikido Ryo des Kanjani8, qui doit avoir rendez-vous après nous. Je le salue poliment et m'attend à entendre Garnier-san faire de même, mais elle reste silencieuse, ce qui me surprend. Je tourne donc la tête vers elle et constate que, comme un ordinateur, ma secrétaire a beugué : elle fixe le chanteur, les yeux un peu écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues colorées de rose. Je souris avec indulgence en comprenant qu'elle l'apprécie certainement beaucoup. Mais ce beug ne dure pas, elle se reprend, ferme la bouche et sourit un peu.

- Bonjour, Nishikido-san, dit-elle d'un ton neutre avant de baisser les yeux timidement.

Ton neutre que je trouve admirable, parce que si mes déductions sont justes, en elle, elle doit faire des sauts périlleux et crier à tue tête. Mais elle reste professionnelle jusqu'au bout. Encore une chose que j'apprécie chez elle.

- Bonjour, lui répond l'idole en la regardant fixement, alors qu'il m'a à peine retourné mon salut.

Mais il faut avouer que je ne suis pas une jolie jeune femme.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui permettre de fangirliser plus longtemps, même intérieurement, car beaucoup de travail nous attend. Elle semble d'ailleurs le comprendre sans que j'ai besoin de l'interpeler, car elle passe héroïquement à côté de lui d'un air presque détaché pour avancer le long du couloir. Je lui emboite le pas, aussi je ne peux faire autrement que noter le petit coup d'œil « discret » qu'elle jette à la silhouette de l'idole adossé au mur en face de la porte. Elle n'en laisse rien paraître, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est encore très troublée de cette rencontre inattendue, alors, dans l'ascenseur, je lui pose une question. A la fois pour la distraire et parce que son opinion m'intéresse. Elle commence par me regarder avec l'air de se demander ce que je raconte, puis en un instant, répond le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je pense que les arguments que vous avez utilisés en dernier étaient les meilleurs, répond Chloé. Kitagawa-san n'est pas bête, il sait très bien où est son intérêt. Je le crois parfaitement conscient qu'une émission centrée sur certains de ses protégés créera un regain d'attention des téléspectateurs sur leurs groupes respectifs et pourra générer des profits supplémentaires substantiels pour sa compagnie. Il va vous rappeler sans tarder.

Je hoche la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec son raisonnement et bien décidé à ne pas mentionner ce qui vient de se passer.

- Où allons-nous, monsieur ? demande le chauffeur une fois que nous avons pris place dans la voiture.

- Au bureau, je vous prie. Garnier-san, vous rédigerez le contrat-type et me le soumettrez pour approbation. N'omettez pas le moindre détail, je ne veux pas que Kitagawa-san puisse nous prendre en défaut sur quoi que ce soit. Tout, absolument tout ce qui peut se passer pendant le tournage doit être écrit noir sur blanc.

- Bien, monsieur le directeur.

- Ensuite vous en ferez trois exemplaires par idole concernée et me les transmettrez pour signature. Pendant ce temps, je vais contacter Tristone, l'agence d'Oguri Shun et Flip Up, celle de Kaname Jun.

Elle hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis qu'elle est avec moi, j'ai pris l'habitude de lui détailler ce que je fais quand elle est occupée de son côté. Ca paraîtrait sûrement bizarre à toute personne qui, comme moi, a une secrétaire mais ça me convient comme ça.

Il ne me faut guère de temps pour avoir au téléphone les agents des deux acteurs. Au début aussi réticents que Kitagawa-san, ils s'adoucissent lorsqu'ils entendent mes arguments et en quelques minutes, j'ai leur accord oral pour la participation de leur protégé respectif. Je n'aurais plus qu'à leur envoyer les contrats. Même en ce qui concerne les six coréens, ça n'a pas été plus compliqué malgré ce que je craignais. Les agents de Kim Youn Joong, Lee Min Oh, des Super Junior et des Ft Island ont été très compréhensifs et, à ma grande surprise, plutôt enthousiastes quant à mon projet. Tout est presque en place maintenant. Il me reste simplement à être patient pour la réponse du patron de la Johnny's Entertainment. J'espère que Garnier-san a raison d'être si confiante, parce que la réussite du programme dépend en grande partie de la présence (ou de l'absence le cas échéant) de ces dix-sept hommes.


	3. Annonces et réactions

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Une heure. Ca fait une heure qu'on poireaute comme des cons dans cette gigantesque salle de réunion où je mets les pieds pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans cette agence. Je pige pas un broc de ce qui se passe et personne a été foutu de nous l'expliquer. Donc je me retrouve assis comme un homme d'affaires avec Pi, Jin, Toma, Kame, Taguchi, la princesse papillon bien sûr placée juste en face de moi (j'ai envie de lui filer des baignes rien qu'à voir sa tronche), Keii-chan, Massu, Kitayama et Fujigaya, Yoko, Tacchon et même trois sempai d'Arashi. Plus Okada-sempai. J'ai beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, y'a aucune logique à notre présence : aucun groupe n'est complet. Certains ont trois membres présents (genre les KAT-TUN et nous les Kanja), d'autres deux (les News, les Kisumai), d'autres un seul (les V6 représentés par Okada-sempai). Ils ont même « déterré » Jin qui était pourtant plus en odeur de sainteté. Et de ce que j'entends, personne pige quoi que ce soit non plus. Mais à la limite c'est pas le problème. Ce qui me fait chier, c'est le temps qu'on perd quoi, c'est abusé. Ils croient quoi ? Que le taf va se faire tout seul ?

Je suis encore en train de râler contre l'organisation pourave, quand la porte s'ouvre.

Forcément, comme il y a enfin du mouvement, on tourne tous la tête. Trois personnes sont entrées dans la pièce : papi Johnny, le mec tiré à quatre épingles de l'autre jour et dont la tronche me dit un truc… et la petite gaijin. Elle est vraiment mignonne cette petite. Et elle a pas l'air trop mal gaulée de ce que je vois. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures…

- My sweet boys, si vous êtes réunis here aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison, commence Johnny.

Ca on s'en doute, trouduc… On s'est pas tous pointés là parce qu'on en avait envie. Il est con ou c'est l'âge qui le rend sénile ?

- Mais je vais laisser Mizuhashi-san vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Mizuhashi… Mizuhashi… Putain, même le nom me dit un tr… Attend… Mizuhashi comme Mizuhashi Corporation ?! Genre le mec qui possède plus de la moitié des entreprises de Tokyo ?!

- Pour être clair, vous allez tous être les candidats d'une nouvelle émission de téléréalité lancée par TvMi, qui débutera la semaine prochaine pour une durée d'un mois.

L'annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe. J'arrête de fixer la petite gaijin (qui s'est d'ailleurs grouillée de baisser les yeux dès qu'elle a rencontré mon regard) et regarde les autres gars. On est manifestement tous en train de se demander si c'est une blague.

On parle tous entre nous, ça fait un bordel pas possible, mais faut dire qu'une déclaration aussi fracassante, c'est pas souvent qu'on en entend. Et puis je croyais que le vieux c'était pas son trip la téléréalité, alors qu'est ce qu'il fout à avoir accepté ça ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va passer un mois en tournage ? demande Aiba-sempai, ramenant le calme dans la pièce. Tous ?

- Exactement, confirme Mizuhashi.

- Et le reste des groupes va faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

Merci Yoko, mon pote. J'aurais pas dis mieux. Baru, Yasu, Maru et Hina vont gueuler. Et je pense que le reste des autres groupes aussi.

- Vos collègues non concernés par le projet seront très occupés, ne vous en faites pas, répond papi Johnny. Surement même plus que vous.

- A la fin de la semaine, reprend le milliardaire, vous partez tous pour l'ile que je possède dans les Caraïbes. De plus amples instructions vous seront communiquées pendant le vol.

Une ile dans les Caraïbes ? Ah bah voilà fallait commencer par là ! Moi ça me va d'aller me faire dorer la pilule et en plus d'être payé pour ça. Perfect.

- Si vous avez des questions, posez-les.

- C'est quoi le principe de l'émission ? fait la voix de Massu.

Ouais d'ailleurs Tego va pleurer, il aura plus son partenaire de bisounourserie pendant un mois. Shige non plus aura plus son binôme d'ailleurs.

- De temps en temps dans la journée, des épreuves vous seront imposées. Physiques comme intellectuelles. Ces épreuves aboutiront à des éliminations à la fin de la première semaine.

- Et le reste du temps quand y'aura pas d'épreuves ? je demande.

- Vous serez libres d'occuper votre temps comme vous le souhaitez.

- Sérieux ?!

- Hum. L'essentiel est que vous vous amusiez, car vous serez filmés en permanence où que vous alliez et quoi que vous fassiez.

Ah... Ca c'est déjà vachement moins fun. Je sais pas si entretenir mon bronzage et pas bosser valent le coup de passer au microscope pendant trente jours et trente nuits. Même si je peux pécho la petite en prime.

Mizuhashi se retourne pour dire un truc à la fille, qui hoche la tête... et me jette un coup d'œil qu'elle veut furtif. Mais on me la fait pas, j'ai tellement l'habitude. C'est dans la poche hé hé. Je suis pas Sexy Osaka Man pour rien. Aucune nana me résiste. Même pas les petites gaijin. Mais je vais pas attaquer maintenant. Juste lancer l'appât. J'attends qu'elle me jette un nouveau coup d'œil, pour lui lancer mon regard le plus charmeur et le sourire qui va avec. Elle a vu. Je le sais parce qu'elle s'est figée. Mais elle se met à s'occuper de tout sauf de moi. Sérieux, elle me snobe ?! Elle ose snober Sexy Osaka Man ?! Pour qui elle se prend cette petite pimbêche ?! Je serre les poings. J'ai horreur qu'une nana me résiste.

- Dokkun ? Qu'est ce que t'as mon pote ? me demande Yoko qui a remarqué mon geste.

- Cette nana...

- He ?

Il me fixe, puis la regarde et comprend immédiatement la situation. C'est vraiment le plus intelligent de nous tous.

- Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, Ryo, laisse tomber celle-là. Faut savoir reconnaitre quand une bataille est perdue, mon vieux.

- Oh non, pas question... Je la veux et je l'aurais quoi qu'il m'en coute. Elle va regretter d'avoir snobé Nishikido Ryo. Bientôt elle rampera à mes pieds.

Je continue à la fixer. En général mon regard insistant suffit à attirer celui de n'importe quelle fille. Meme si j'ai jamais tellement à insister. Elle va tourner la tête vers moi, c'est obligé. Elles le font toujours.

He ?! Nan je rêve ou elle vient de sortir avec son patron et papi Johnny comme si j'avais pas été là ?! Je retient à grand peine ma frustration. Jamais on m'a fait ce coup-là. Et je supporte pas.

- Alors Nishikidiot, heureux ? Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve : ne rien foutre et être payé pour.

Je me retourne brusquement et foudroie la princesse du regard. Lui c'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il la ramène.

- Ta gueule, hime ! j'aboie. C'est pas parce que tu ressemble enfin à un mec que tu peux te croire tout permis !

- Ca fait des années que tu me vanne sur mes cheveux. Il serait temps de te renouveler. Ou alors tu continue parce que t'es intellectuellement limité ?

- Putain je vais me le faire ! m'exclamé-je en amorçant un geste pour le cogner.

J'en ai pas le temps. Yoko arrête mon bras et Kame intervient.

- Mais ça va finir oui ou merde ?! Tout le monde en a ma claque de vos conneries à tous les deux ! qu'il gueule. Tat-chan, il te disait rien là alors qu'est ce que t'es allé le faire chier ?! Si tu cherche la merde, t'étonne pas de la trouver aussi !

- Pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui m'emmerde...

- C'est pas une raison, putain ! Vous mériteriez d'être enfermés tous les deux dans une pièce sans en sortir !

- T'es dingue, dit Tacchon, ils s'entretueraient.

- Ou p'têtre qu'ils finiraient pas s'entendre.

- Jamais ! je fais en même temps que princesse.

Kame pousse un gros soupir et fait bouger Taguchi et le casse-couilles vers la sortie.

- On devrait y retourner aussi, me dit Yoko. Baru-chan va râler si on reste absents trop longtemps.

- Ouais... Nan mais avant faut que je m'en grille une. Je suis pas en état de bosser.

- Ok mais grouille, ne.

Je trace jusqu'au jardin intérieur et tâte mes poches pour trouver mon paquet de clopes. Où il est pas. Putain il est resté dans mon cuir. Merde... Je suis vraiment pas verni aujourd'hui. En plus si je remonte, les mecs vont croire que j'ai déjà clopé alors que nan. Ah putain c'est pas mon jour... J'aurais mieux fais de rester pieuté ce matin... Pas calmé du tout, je rebrousse chemin parce que j'ai pas le choix. En repassant dans le hall, je vois Mizuhashi et la nénette dans le hall. Alors elle, elle perd rien pour attendre. Je fais exprès de passer pas loin et lui décoche un regard noir... qu'elle a pas l'air de piger vu qu'elle a l'air surprise. Ah ouais tu capte pas que je sois vénère que tu m'aie snobé ?! Sérieux ça foutrait en rogne n'importe qui. Elle est con pour pas comprendre ça ou quoi ?!

Bon allez zen Ryo, tu t'en occupera plus tard de cette gonzesse. Encore moins calmé (j'ai toujours pas pu cloper, putain !), je remonte et rentre dans la loge, avant de me carrer dans le canap', bras croisés et avec mon air qui dit clairement "faites pas chier".

- Allons bon, soupire Baru, qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Rien, je grogne.

- Sérieux Ryo, on doit bosser quoi, fais un effort, merde. Le boulot c'est le boulot, le reste tu verras plus tard.

Ca me fait chier de l'admettre, mais il a raison. Du coup je me relève. Je veux pas les mettre dans le jus à cause d'elle.

Ca. Me. Fait. CHIEEEEEER ! Sérieux j'ai pas réussi à me concentrer de toute la journée, elle m'a hanté ! Mais vraiment quoi ! Je voyais sans arrêt sa tête et son regard innocent plein d'incompréhension derrière ses petites lunettes ! Ca m'a soulé ! Et ça a soulé les gars aussi par la même occasion, parce que j'étais là sans être là. Y'a qu'une solution, c'est d'aller en boite ce soir et de pécho là-bas. Ce sera pas elle mais ça me défoulera au moins. Je récupère mes affaires. Je boufferais un truc en route.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? me demande Yasu.

- J'vais en boîte. Pourquoi tu veux venir ?

- Ouais ! Ca fait super longtemps que je suis pas allé en boîte en plus ! Baru-chaaaaaaaaaaan ! On va en boîte ce soiiiiiiiir ?

Baru passe la tête depuis la salle de douche, une serviette autour du cou.

- Oh ben pourquoi pas. Hina ! Maru ! Tacchon ! Yoko ! On va en danser ?

Oh nan mais merde quoi ! Sérieux, j'ai juste envie de pécho, je me fous de danser là ! Je vais pas être peinard une minute s'ils viennent tous… Pourquoi j'ai dis à Yasu de venir… Je suis trop con…

Trop tard de toute façon. Je peux pas les envoyer chier sans passer pour un faux frère. Et je peux pas faire ça à mes potes. Bah tant pis, ils m'empêcheront pas de me faire une poulette ce soir. Même si je sais que Yoko aime pas que je "collectionne" les nanas comme il dit.

- Bon ben on se rejoint chez moi, je lance. En attendant je me casse. A plus les gars.

- Salut Ryo, à plus, me répond Yasu.

La musique est assourdissante (enfin "musique"... On entend surtout les basses en fait) et le bar (quasi l'endroit le plus intéressant à mes yeux) totalement bondé. Mais cette boite est un des rares endroits où on peut tous entrer à visage découvert sans craindre une émeute. Je laisse les gars s'installer (bien dans le fond, à l'abri des regards) et vais chercher une première tournée. Bière pour commencer. Le reste on verra après.

Je dépose les bouteilles devant les gars et m'allume une clope en matant les filles. Y'a du choix ce soir.

- Ryo, fais pas ça, me dit Yoko, assis le plus près de moi.

- De quoi tu parles ? je fais en tirant une taffe.

- Tu le sais très bien. Les filles sont pas des morceaux de viande. Arrête de les regarder comme ça.

- Lâche-moi, t'es pas ma mère.

- Non mais je pense pas qu'elle serait ravie que tu fasses ça...

J'émets un claquement de langue agacé. J'adore Yoko, c'est un type au poil, mais putain qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met. Un vrai emmerdeur.

- Bon t'as décidé de me pourrir la soirée ou quoi ? je lui demande, de nouveau énervé alors que j'étais enfin calmé. Garde ta morale à deux yens pour toi. T'as peut-être décidé de vivre comme un moine mais c'est pas mon cas. J'ai pas encore trente piges moi.

Ok, c'est un coup bas, parce que je sais que ça le complexe d'avoir déjà plus de trente ans (comme Baru et Hina mais bon...), mais comme je les aurais que dans cinq mois, je profite d'être encore dans la vingtaine. Et c'est d'autant plus un coup de pute que je sais qu'il a rompu y'a pas longtemps et qu'il en souffre encore, mais il m'a soulé.

- T'es vraiment une langue de vipère, Dokkun, y'a pas de problème, qu'il me fait d'un ton glacial. Je te disais ça en tant qu'ami. Fais ce que tu veux...

Il se détourne et commence à taper la discute avec Maru assis à côté de lui en m'ignorant délibérément. Je tire furieusement sur ma clope. C'est vraiment pas mon jour. Du coup je chope ma bière et vais danser. Je chope une poulette et c'est parti.

La fille est mignonne et bien gaulée, c'est pas le problème. Ni que je sois à moitié bourré (ça m'a jamais empêché de tirer mon coup). Nan, le problème c'est en encore ELLE. Non seulement elle m'a fait chier toute la journée au taf, mais elle me flingue la nuit aussi. Putain de merde ! De nouveau vénère, je m'allume une clope.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande la gonzesse à poil dans mes draps.

- Rien.

- Tu es en colère ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Nan, c...

Fais un effort pour être poli, Ryo, la nana y est pour rien.

- Nan c'est bon. Mais rentre chez toi. S'il te plait.

Je suis rarement aussi poli avec mes coups d'une nuit, mais je suis quand même pas un chien pour lui dire juste "casse-toi". Et puis v'la la réput' qu'elle risquerait de me faire en plus. Je tiens à mon image.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre, mais a pas l'air fâchée. Elle sort du lit à poil et je la mate d'un regard distrait pendant qu'elle se rhabille. Tout ce qu'il faut où il faut mais c'est ELLE qui m'obsède. Je capte pas. Je me capte pas moi-même. J'écrase ma clope non terminée dans le cendrier posé sur ma table de nuit.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Faut pas y compter. Y'a jamais de seconde fois avec Nishikido Ryo.

- Salut.

Elle me fait un petit sourire, récupère son sac et sort de ma chambre. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Et là je m'autorise à extérioriser ma frustration et ma colère.

- PUTAIN !

C'est complètement dingue cette histoire, merde ! Comment cette petite gaijin bien foutue mais pas plus que les autres, que j'ai pas vue plus de quelques minutes, arrive à empêcher le dieu du sexe de faire son ouvre ?! Baiser une seule fois sur toute une nuit, merde ! La honte pour moi quoi !

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tout est calme et silencieux autour de moi, mais mon cœur bat comme un tambour. C'est rare, mais j'ai rêvé. Et je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé ce que j'ai rêvé. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à lui. Du moins pas plus que son patron. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ai-je vu nu, alangui et gémissant sous moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le connais même pas. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé... Et voilà qu'en ayant seulement vu réellement son visage fin dans une nuée d'autres, je me mets à l'imaginer comme ça... Que fabrique donc mon inconscient ? Ça me perturbe. Je ne suis pourtant pas un obsédé...

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Je suis trempé de sueur comme si ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Comme si lui et moi… c'était réellement arrivé. Le mental a donc vraiment la possibilité d'influer sur le physique ? Si c'est bien le cas, je trouve ça vaguement inquiétant.

La douche, froide, me fait du bien et me remet les idées en place. Par contre je ne pense pas être capable de me rendormir du coup. Il est quatre heures du matin, j'ai à peine dormi trois heures, mais je pense que je vais retourner au bureau. Ca m'occupera. Et m'empêchera de penser à lui.

Je me rhabille, enfilant des vêtements confortables plutôt que le costume que je porte en journée. Etant donné l'heure matinale, je ne risque pas de croiser qui que ce soit au siège, donc un jean, un t-shirt et une veste sport feront très bien l'affaire. Et pour le trajet, j'ai du respect pour mon personnel, donc je ne vais pas m'amuser à réveiller en pleine nuit mon pauvre chauffeur qui n'y peut rien si je fais de l'insomnie. Je décide donc d'appeler un taxi, qui arrive un petit moment plus tard. Et c'est perdu dans mes pensées, le regard sur la vie nocturne de la capitale, que je passe les minutes suivantes. Bien entendu, seul le vigile de nuit est présent et il me salue d'un air étonné. Je lui rends et monte directement au dernier étage où se trouve mon bureau. Ma surprise est grande quand je le trouve allumé. Avais-je oublié d'éteindre les lumières en finissant la journée ou… ? Non, impossible, ça ne m'arrive jamais, je respecte l'environnement. J'ai plutôt l'impression que Garnier-san fait encore des heures supplémentaires. Ca lui arrive régulièrement et je n'ai jamais besoin de le lui demander. En avançant dans la pièce, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas trompé. Ma secrétaire est bien là, plongée dans une pile de documents. Je reste près d'elle quelques instants, mais elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Certainement à cause des écouteurs dont je vois les fils dépasser de ses oreilles puisqu'elle a joliment relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon bas, mais aussi parce qu'elle est totalement concentrée dans ce qu'elle fait. Je me demande ce qu'elle écoute, mais comme elle n'a pas mis le son très fort, aucun bruit n'en sort et je ne peux même pas deviner. Pourtant, après quelques instants, je décide de lui signaler ma présence et pose la main sur son épaule en espérant que le contact soudain ne l'effrayera pas trop.

- Garnier-san ?

Elle sursaute violemment et tourne la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, avant de retirer ses écouteurs d'un seul geste, laissant un filet de musique inidentifiable en sortir.

- Mizuhashi-san ! Que faites-vous ici ? me demande-t-elle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Garnier-san, lui dis-je du ton gentiment grondeur d'un grand frère (étant donné que nous avons onze ans d'écart, je peux me le permettre). Il est quatre heures et demi du matin. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

- Il restait beaucoup à faire, répond-elle en récupérant le téléphone qui lui sert de MP3, pour couper la musique.

- Ca aurait pu attendre demain. Il faut aussi vous reposer.

- Oui mais le tournage doit commencer très bientôt, donc les contrats doivent être finalisés au plus vite pour que vous les validiez et que Kitagawa-san et les autres agences n'aient rien à nous reprocher. Et puis il y a plein de préparatifs à faire, de détails à régler, de billets d'avion à réserver, de chambres d'hôtel à faire préparer. Sans compter les détails d'intendance divers et variés, les commandes spéciales pour les épreuves s'il y a lieu…

Je sais qu'elle a bonne mémoire, mais je suis tout de même surpris qu'elle se souvienne de tout.

- Et bien…

- C'était une liste non exhaustive. J'ai certainement oublié de citer des choses.

Je souris.

- Je m'en remets à vous dans ce cas.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Je vous en prie.

Je la laisse remettre ses écouteurs et entre dans mon bureau. Avoir une secrétaire aussi efficace est un soulagement de tous les instants pour quelqu'un comme moi. Surtout pour ce projet. Lui laisser carte blanche pour tout le côté administratif et pratique va me permettre de travailler sur le contenu exact de l'émission, puisque tout sera donné à chacun des participants dans l'avion. L'avion… Ca me fait penser à quelque chose et je retourne la voir, me plantant devant son bureau pour qu'elle voit que je m'adresse à elle. Ce qui ne manque pas d'arriver.

- Monsieur le directeur ?

- Je n'ai pas réagi quand vous m'avez énuméré les tâches restantes, mais il va de soit que tous les candidats seront installés dans l'avion privé de la Mizuhashi Corporation. Il est hors de question qu'ils prennent un vol commercial, même en première classe. Nous aurions une émeute sur les bras.

Il y a un léger blanc, puis elle répond :

- Je m'en doutais un peu, donc je n'ai pas encore entamé les démarches à ce sujet. J'allais d'ailleurs vous demander des précisions. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense moi aussi à prendre mon billet. Si toutefois je…

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas ajouter quelque chose du genre « si je suis invitée », la coupé-je. Ca me vexerait. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que je pourrais me passer de vos compétences durant quatre semaines ? Il est bien entendu que vous m'accompagnez, Garnier-san. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous soucier de votre billet, nous embarquerons nous aussi à bord de l'avion privé de la Mizuhashi Corporation.

- Vous en êtes certain ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger le bon déroulement du tournage…

- Et en quoi seriez-vous susceptible de le gêner selon vous ? lui demandé-je en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés.

Cette jeune femme a un peu trop tendance à mon goût à diminuer ses mérites et à penser qu'elle pourrait être un poids. Ca fait un an et je n'ai pas encore réussi à supprimer cet unique défaut que je lui ai trouvé. C'est ennuyeux, car cela pourrait être un frein à sa carrière si toutefois elle décidait de quitter un jour mon service.

- Et bien… vingt-cinq hommes, une seule femme…

- Ah… Oui évidemment.

Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera au mieux. Et nos chambres ne seront pas dans la même aile de l'hôtel que celles de tous ces hommes.

- Oh, mais je n'étais pas du tout inquiète pour ma sécurité, vous savez.

- Et au besoin, vous saurez parfaitement vous défendre d'une quelconque agression de toute façon, dis-je en souriant.

- Effectivement.

- Bien, je vous laisse continuer. Mais n'hésitez pas à faire des pauses pour manger quelque chose ou vous dégourdir les jambes. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous évanouissiez d'épuisement.

- J'allais justement me faire un thé. En voulez-vous ?

- Non, je vous remercie, pas pour le moment.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de pause.

Je retourne donc dans mon bureau et ouvre mon pc pour m'absorber dans le contenu des premières épreuves qui conduiront à l'élimination de douze de ces jeunes hommes.


	4. Un vol mouvementé

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Un avion privé ! Putain ce mec plein aux as est vraiment verni ! Même moi qui suis pété de thunes, je peux pas m'offrir un luxe de ce genre ! Et pourtant on va en profiter gratos ! Là on est tous installés peinard dans un salon privé avec un truc à boire, en attendant de pouvoir embarquer. Et on va décoller depuis une piste privée aussi. Ce mec est tellement riche, qu'il a une piste à lui dans l'aéroport de Narita quoi ! Là je commence à avoir une idée du bol qu'ont les Arashi avec leur jet privé. C'est les seuls de l'agence qui en ont un d'ailleurs. Même les sempai de V6 et SMAP doivent se contenter de vols commerciaux quand ils se déplacent. Comme nous tous quoi, même si on voyage toujours tous en première. Mais pour Arashi, pas de ça. Les chouchous du public sont au dessus de ça. Je coule un regard vers Sakurai, Matsumoto et Aiba qui tapent la discute de leur coté. Ca doit leur sembler normal à eux ce qui se passe. Je suis pas envieux, j'ai juste jamais pigé pourquoi ils avaient un traitement de faveur là-dessus.

- T'en pense quoi Ryo ? me demander Pi assis à coté de moi.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle et mon regard vide parle pour moi.

- Laisse tomber, il a rien écouté, se marre Jin.

- Ah ça va ne, je grogne.

J'aime pas être pris en défaut.

- Je te demandais ton avis sur la raison de notre choix à tous, reprend mon meilleur pote.

- He ?

- Pourquoi toi, Yokoyama et Okura et pas les autres Kanja ? Pourquoi Keii-chan et Massu et pas Shige et Tesshi ? Etc.

C'est vrai ça. C'est quoi le point commun entre nous tous ? C'est pas l'âge vu que ça va de vingt-sept ans pour Fujigaya à trente-trois pour Yoko (ah ah c'est notre ancêtre sur l'ile vu qu'Ohno et ses trente-quatre ans est pas là). Quoi alors ? Pas la popularité des groupes non plus, vu qu'à part les Jump et les sempai, tous les Majors sont représentés. La popularité des mecs alors ? Nan pas possible. Taguchi et Hime sont loin de l'être autant que Kame, même depuis qu'ils sont plus que quatre. D'ailleurs je comprends même pas comment Princesse et sa tronche peuvent avoir des fans. Des fois elles ont vraiment un gout de chiotte. Bref je vois vraiment pas le point commun là. Ou alors carrément y'en a pas, ils ont juste fait un genre de tirage au sort.

- Aucune idée, je fais. Mais bon on s'en fout à la limite. On va être payés pour rester sur une ile paradisiaque, à faire juste quelques épreuves.

Un rire sarcastique que je reconnaitrais entre mille tellement il est désagréable, résonne derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard assassin en notant vaguement qu'ELLE est pas loin et nous regarde.

- Oi ta gueule, Hime ! j'aboie. C'est quoi ton problème ?!

- Ta simple existence ?

J'allais répondre, quand je la vois s'approcher de nous. Elle nous fait un petit sourire et dit doucement :

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Un aéroport n'est pas un lieu pour se disputer et vous allez attirer l'attention.

Hime la regarde, moi aussi. Je la toise même (pour qui elle se prend ?!) et 3) hausse les épaules, puis reporte mon attention sur la princesse sans plus m'occuper d'elle que si elle était pas là.

- Mon existence t'emmerde, Hime, je réplique. C'est même son plus grand plaisir sur cette Terre.

- Je vais te tuer, le nain !

Il s'approche de moi pour me cogner (enfin je suppose) et je vais en faire autant pour lui faire ravaler son insulte ( je suis PAS petit, merde !)... mais en fait on a meme pas le temps de se toucher. En quelques secondes je valdingue et me retrouve le cul par terre, un peu sonné. Lui aussi. J'ai rien eu le temps de piger, mais elle se tient à l'endroit où on était juste avant et vu comment elle se tient... j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui vient de nous envoyer bouler comme si on pesait que dalle. Nan c'est pas possible, y'a un truc... Comment cette petite nana de rien du tout pourrait battre ore-sama ? Et en prime Princesse qui fait quand même de la boxe ?

- J'avais. dis. STOP, qu'elle fait, les sourcils froncés, en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Autour de nous, y'a un grand silence. Mais je vois son patron rigoler dans son coin. Et d'un coup, un éclat de rire tonitruant. Je tourne la tête. Taguchi est pété de rire. Je m'apprête à lui dire de fermer sa gueule, quand j'entend Pi, Jin, Yoko et Tacchon se marrer à leur tour, bientôt imités de tous les autres. Je les fusille du regard. Bande de faux frères. Ah elle est belle l'amitié tiens. Je me relève en me massant le cul et le foudroie du regard, puis me drape dans les lambeaux de ma dignité et retourne m'assoir. Cette fille... C'est quoi son problème à la fin ? De quoi elle se mêle ?! Aaaaaah ça me gave ! Y'a que deux solutions face à ce genre de harpie : la démolir ou tomber amoureux. Sachant que la deuxième possibilité c'est niet... C'est vraiment pas l'envie qui me manque de lui apprendre à vivre à celle-là !

- Nan mais Nishikido Ryo maitrisé par une femme qui lui arrive à l'épaule quoi !

Yoko se fout de ma gueule. C'est de bonne guerre après la façon dont je lui ai parlé avant, mais merde quoi ! Déjà que c'est la honte totale d'avoir été vu comme ça et que je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois par tous les mecs qui ont été témoins.

Du coup, quand on embarque, je suis pas vraiment jouasse, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Je dépasse l'hôtesse qui m'indique la direction (j'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs. Y'a qu'une seule direction dans un avion : tout droit. Elle pense qu'on va se perdre et regretter de pas avoir demandé notre chemin ou quoi ?), mais la voix de la little miss karaté (ou judo ou peu importe) se fait entendre.

- Attendez. Vous êtes avec moi, qu'elle me sort.

Je la regarde d'un air de dire « mais ouais c'est ça et ta sœur c'est la vache Milka » et fais un pas de plus sur le sol moquetté, mais d'un coup, je la sens passer dans mon dos et me pousser littéralement vers le premier rang. Elle a de la force, la saloperie !

- Vous allez me lâcher oui ?! que je gueule.

- Non. Asseyez-vous ici, elle dit en désignant un fauteuil en cuir qui a l'air confortable.

Mais comme elle commence à me gaver profond, je résiste.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- J'ai dis… asseyez-vous, qu'elle répète d'un ton plus glacial qu'un iceberg. Ne m'obligez pas à le dire une troisième fois, Nishikido-san.

- Et vous allez faire quoi sinon ? Me balancer par terre encore une fois ?

- Il n'y a pas la place dans l'avion, mais si vous m'y forcez, je peux facilement trouver un moyen. Alors asseyez-vous. Vous bloquez le passage.

- Ecoute la demoiselle, Nishikidiot, fait la détestable voix de la Princesse derrière moi. Sinon elle va te remettre une raclée.

- Tu peux parler, hime ! Toi aussi elle t'as…

- De toute façon, Ueda-san, votre place à vous aussi est ici. Venez vous assoir rapidement, que vos collègues puissent gagner leur siège.

Il la regarde, me regarde, pouffe d'une façon qui me plait pas du tout et va s'assoir où elle lui dit. Obéissante comme une petite chienne cette princesse.

- Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau passe-temps, hime ? Toutou de la gaijin ?

Il serre les poings.

- Merci de votre coopération, Ueda-san, qu'elle lui fait en souriant. Heureusement qu'au moins l'un des deux sait se montrer intelligent.

Là je vois rouge.

- Oi, t'insinue quoi là ?! Que je suis un abruti ?!

- Prenez-le comme vous voulez, Nishikido-SAN, mais asseyez-vous maintenant. Ce cirque a assez duré, vos collègues attendent.

Encore une fois, son ton est calme et glacial. Elle me gave, mais elle me gave…

Elle s'assoit entre nos deux sièges, comme pour nous empêcher de nous battre et tapote le mien, l'air de rien. Je finis par m'assoir, mais juste parce que derrière, j'ai entendu Jin gueuler que je faisais chier. Et même si c'est un faux frère pour s'être foutu de ma gueule tout à l'heure, il reste un de mes meilleurs potes.

Finalement, il passe près de mon fauteuil, me regarde, se marre et continue son chemin. Pi fait pareil. Et Yoko. Et Tacchon. Bande d'enfoirés…

Après quelques secondes, j'entend la fille parler à hime comme si j'étais pas là, mais je capte rien. Enfin ce que j'entends ressemble à un truc du genre « ilétoujourcomça ? ». J'identifie pas la langue, mais c'est pas de l'anglais. Je déteste les gens qui font exprès de parler une langue quand ils savent que les autres la comprennent pas. Et ce con de Ueda, tout sourire, qui répond un truc du genre « ouiélasmédéfoicestpirelailésoft ». Bon, il a compris, donc je suppose qu'il a fait son malin avec du français. Du coup, j'ai pas capté ce qu'il a dit, mais je sais que ça me plairait pas.

Finalement tout le monde est installé, mais non seulement ça me gave profondément de pas être avec mes potes, mais en plus je me cogne la gaijin et la princesse. Ca va être trop fun les huit heures d'avion…

Enfin au moins, y'a une télé dans la cabine, donc je me ferais pas trop chier en théorie. Après, tout dépend du film. Ou des films. Huit heures c'est super long. Et je peux même pas m'amuser à faire chier hime, vu que miss Cerbère est au milieu.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je pense que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire concernant la mésentente entre ces deux hommes, Garnier-san est tout à fait capable de les gérer seule. C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs, car bien que toute fine et bien moins grande, elle a une autorité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Jamais en un an je ne l'avais vue sous cet angle. Elle ne cesse décidément pas de m'étonner. Par contre, je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer, que bien qu'elle admire Nishikido-san, son caractère ne lui plait pas tellement et qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout, mais je pense qu'en fait, sa présence dans le jeu va lui donner du piquant. Surtout si les échanges de piques continuent entre eux. Je pense que je vais devoir lui demander de devenir une guest, au lieu de rester dans l'ombre pour s'occuper simplement de l'organisation. Si c'est pour le bien de l'émission, j'espère qu'elle acceptera. Pour le moment, comme les choses se sont calmées depuis plus d'une heure que nous avons décollé, il n'y a plus eu de mot plus haut que l'autre, mais de là où je suis placé, j'ai la forte impression que ma chère secrétaire qui a fais des heures supplémentaires en grand nombre ces derniers temps, est en train de s'assoupir. Sa tête dodeline à intervalles fréquents, dans la direction de Nishikido-san en plus. Elle lutte très visiblement contre le sommeil (ses yeux se ferment, se rouvrent brusquement, se ferment de nouveau avant de se rouvrir…), mais tel que c'est parti, elle ne va pas tarder à céder. Le sommeil est un ennemi redoutable quand on l'a fuit pendant plusieurs nuits. Elle va finir par… Ah et bien oui. Sa tête a fini par dégringoler sur l'épaule de l'idole. Et la tête qu'il fait est vraiment drôle. Un mélange de surprise, d'agacement, d'embarras… et d'un peu de… fierté ? triomphe ? Je n'arrive pas à le définir. J'ai l'impression que d'un côté, il voudrait la réveiller pour ne plus avoir sa tête sur son épaule, mais que de l'autre, il est heureux de tenir un argument pour lui clouer le bec si elle lui fait de nouveau une réflexion.

Mon regard quitte ce duo des plus improbables et se pose sur l'objet de mes fantasmes de cette nuit. Fantasme que, du reste, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression de l'avoir remarqué dans la foule de Johnny's présents à la réunion dans les locaux de l'agence. Mais mon inconscient a du faire le travail à ma place. Je profite donc qu'il est absorbé dans un livre, pour le détailler : un visage aux traits fins, tout en courbures des yeux légèrement en amande, d'un brun profond, qui doit faire frissonner toute personne qu'il fixe avec intensité une bouche charnue et sensuelle de courts cheveux noirs artistiquement décoiffés… Je ne vois évidemment pas le reste de sa délicieuse personne, mais les vêtements qu'il a choisis lui vont parfaitement. Surtout cette veste style uniforme de lycéen un peu destroy au niveau de l'ouverture, qui lui donne un air… félin. Sauvage. Malgré le fait qu'il ait la tête légèrement penchée sur sa lecture.

Je me donne une gifle mentale. Il faut que j'arrête de le détailler, sinon il va continuer à me hanter. Nous avons encore une heure et demie de vol avant l'escale à Séoul, au cours de laquelle les coréens vont nous rejoindre, je décide donc d'ouvrir mon pc portable et de travailler un peu, puisque l'avion est calme. Hélas, ce calme ne dure pas. A peine une demi heure plus tard, Nishikido, certainement lassé de ne rien faire, a lancé une pique assassine à Ueda sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Naturellement, celui-ci a immédiatement répliqué et le Kanjani8 a tenté de donner un coup à son adversaire. En oubliant totalement que Garnier-san dort toujours sur son épaule. Enfin, « dort »… « dormait » plutôt, car le geste, brusque, l'a réveillée en sursaut.

- Mais ça va pas non ?! s'exclame-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle n'a pas parlé très fort, mais sa voix a claqué dans le silence de la cabine et chacun a tourné la tête vers le premier rang. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être à la place de Nishikido, mais je vais m'amuser à compter les points dans ce qui promet d'être une discussion mémorable, car elle a de la répartie et lui aussi.

D'un geste rageur, elle repousse le bras du Kanjani8 qui tente d'atteindre le KAT-TUN en passant dans son dos.

- Qu'est ce que c'était, cette fois ?! demande-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- C'est pas vos oignons, répond-il. Si on vous demande, vous direz que vous savez pas.

- Il va falloir que j'en prenne un pour taper sur l'autre ou quoi ?! De vrais gamins de maternelle… Vous avez vingt-neuf trente ans tous les deux si je ne me trompe pas, alors agissez comme tels ! les sermonne-t-elle.

Je réprime un éclat de rire devant le visage déconfit de Ueda-san.

- Je vous ferais remarquer que je me fichais pas mal de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'emmerder, réplique-t-il d'un ton calme. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser agresser sans rien dire malgré tout. Alors soyez gentille, s'il vous plait, de ne pas me mettre dans le même sac que ce crétin congénital. Par avance merci.

Sur ces mots, il rouvre son livre et se désintéresse de la scène qui se déroule près de lui.

Il y a une pause de quelques secondes, puis, visiblement gênée, elle s'excuse.

- Pardon… Ueda-san, dit-elle. Je dormais avant que l'animal à ma gauche commence à remettre ça, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Oi ! Qui tu traite d'animal, nabote ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?! fait-il en se grandissant au maximum pour la prendre de haut.

A cet instant, je m'attends presque à devoir intervenir car la joute verbale tourne à l'affrontement et malgré ses grandes capacités, Garnier-san reste une jeune femme. Mais elle me surprend en se contentant de le toiser presque avec mépris, avant de lâcher un petit « pffff » moqueur.

Je sens bien que Nishikido-san a envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais il n'en a pas le temps. A peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche, que l'occupant du siège arrière lui décoche un magistral coup sur le crâne, qui met fin à toute velléité de dispute.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! s'énerve alors une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Kamenashi-san, avant que celui-ci se lève et vienne se planter à côté de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. T'as pas encore pigé que t'emmerde tout le monde avec tes conneries ?! Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille ou je t'assomme, capish ?!

L'intervention a jeté un froid sur tout l'appareil, mais Garnier-san ne semble pas le remarquer. Elle remercie le chanteur et je l'entend distinctement lui demander s'il peut surveiller les deux antagonistes, bien que Ueda-san n'ait plus remué, puis passe devant celui-ci et me rejoint.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire, monsieur le directeur ? me demande-t-elle.

- Et bien non, pas pour le moment, Garnier-san, lui réponds-je. Nous allons atterrir à Séoul d'ici quarante-cinq minutes, donc il faudra accueillir les coréen qui nous rejoindront, mais jusque là, ma foi… Et il me semble que vous avez amplement à faire avec vos deux… compagnons, conclus-je dans un sourire amusé.

Elle soupire doucement.

- Je vous accompagnerais pour les accueillir si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Ca me fera du bien de prendre l'air, parce que je n'ai pas fini de jouer à la maîtresse j'ai l'impression... et puis, j'ai révisé les quelques phrases de politesse de base en coréen alors... même si je ne sais dire que ça, ajoute-t-elle en riant un peu.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue, dis-je.

Je décide de profiter qu'elle se trouve près de moi, pour lui parler de l'idée qui m'est venue. J'espère simplement qu'elle va accepter.

- Garnier-san… Chloé… Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, dis-je en désignant le siège de salon vide près du mien.

Je ne l'ai encore jamais appelée par son prénom. Pas une fois en un an. Je ne suis jamais si familier avec mes subordonnés et elle le sait, pourtant, lorsqu'elle prend place, elle ne relève pas. Elle n'a pas l'air de penser que je vais lui parler de quelque chose de tout à fait spécial.

- Depuis l'aéroport, je suis témoins de vos… échange verbaux avec Nishikido-san, et je dois avouer que je trouve ça plutôt divertissant à entendre, même si dans l'absolu, ce n'est pas amusant. J'ai donc eu une idée et j'espère que vous accepterez pour le bien de l'émission : j'aimerais qu'au lieu de rester dans l'ombre de l'organisation, vous soyez guest, afin que vos joutes avec lui donnent du piquant à l'aventure.

Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds et se fige. Je l'ai fais beuguer pire que lorsqu'elle a vu Nishikido-san pour la première fois.

- Pardon ?! Guest?! Mais… Mais… ce... c'est à dire? Je... j'ai dû mal vous comprendre ?

- Je pense que vous m'avez au contraire très bien compris, Chloé.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas… que j'apparaisse dans le programme ? demande-t-elle en me regardant comme si j'avais trois têtes.

- Si si. C'est tout à fait ce que je souhaite.

- Je risquerais de tout gâcher et je ne veux pas ça... Ca risquerait de faire un tôlé. C'est une audience féminine qui est amenée à regarder cette émission, je vais apparaître comme une rivale, elles vont sûrement détester, balbutie-t-elle. Si… Si vous vouliez une ou deux bimbos pour amener une touche féminine, j'aurais pu engager des mannequins ou je sais pas… mais moi, je suis pas… « adaptée » ?

- Si j'avais voulu des bimbos sans cervelle, Chloé, je ne vous aurais même pas parlé de mon idée. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas tant votre plastique -même si vous êtes très jolie-, que votre intelligence et votre sens de la répartie. Ca mettra du piquant dans ce programme, j'en suis convaincu. Bien sûr, je ne vous force pas à accepter, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement à ma proposition.

- Vous pensez sincèrement… que j'aurais une utilité ? me demande-t-elle, incertaine, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de questions.

- J'en suis convaincu, fais-je, rassurant.

- Si c'était le cas... est ce que je devrais également participer aux épreuves ? Et ma chambre sera du coup dans la même aile que la leur ? Ou comme prévu initialement ?

- L'organisation initiale ne change pas. Quant aux épreuves, non, elles leur sont exclusivement réservées. Votre rôle consistera exactement à faire ce que vous faites avec Nishikido-san depuis Narita. Et à vous détendre. Prenez ça comme des vacances, profitez-en et reposez-vous.

La mention de ses interactions avec le Kanjani8 la fait rougir de façon charmante.

- Bon... Je vais réfléchir à ça pendant les six heures qu'il nous reste et je vous communiquerais ma réponse à notre arrivée.

- Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse, lui dis-je. Je sais que je vous prends au dépourvu, alors soyez bien sûre de vous. Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas tenue d'accepter.

- Hai… fait-elle en hochant la tête. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

J'opine à mon tour et la laisse retourner à sa place. La pauvre a l'air complètement chamboulée. Je savais que ma proposition la surprendrait, mais pas à ce point. La pauvre…

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Kame m'a gavé. A chaque fois que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, il me cognait la tête comme un bourrin. Délicat lui ? Quelle blague ! Limite j'aurais préféré la gaijin. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, cette gosse d'ailleurs ? Ca fait au moins une demi heure qu'elle tape la discute avec son boss. Hé, si ça se trouve, elle se fait démonter ! Ouais ! Trop bien ! Ca lui apprendra, à cette petite garce. Les nanas comme ça, faut les recadrer direct, sinon elles en prennent à leur aise.

Elle revient s'assoir sans un mot et en tirant une tronche pas possible, ce qui me confirme qu'elle s'est fait déchirer. Je résiste pas à l'envie de la vanner.

- Je vous prépare un parachute ? Se faire virer à dix mille mètres d'altitude, c'est dur, je dis alors que l'hôtesse demande d'attacher nos ceintures pour l'atterrissage à Séoul.

Elle me regarde fixement dans les yeux, sans aucune expression sur le visage et se redresse pour regarder dans la direction de son boss. Elle va pleurer ? Elles chouinent toutes dans ce genre de cas.

- Mizuhashi-san, l'interpelle-t-elle (je croyais qu'elle l'appelait « monsieur le directeur » ?), je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, j'accepte votre proposition. Je serais bien guest avec vous pendant ce mois complet.

Elle se rassoit, boucle ensuite sa ceinture et me regarde d'un air de défi.

Guest ? Comment ça guest ? De quoi elle parle ?

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez comme conneries ? je lui demande.

Elle me plante son doigt dans les côtes. Aïe ! Je vais avoir un bleu, merde !

- On va commencer par stopper les vulgarités, qu'elle dit d'un ton sucré qui me plait pas du tout, parce que je viens juste d'accepter la demander de Mizuhashi-san. Au vu de nos interactions qu'il trouve très divertissantes, il m'a proposé d'être guest et de continuer dans cette lancée pendant un mois. J'hésitais, mais vous venez de me faire accepter. Je pense qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant, Nishikido-SAN.

- HEEEEEE ?!

J'ai gueulé. Dans l'avion, ouais. En m'attirant encore un coup de Kame. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que là, nan mais nan quoi. Je vais devoir subir cette emmerdeuse pendant un mois ?! Au secours, donnez-moi une corde, que je me pende…

Et elle rigole. Sans dec', elle me sort ça, elle me regarde et elle se marre. J'hallucine quoi… J'vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés…

- Ca va, je suis pas si chiante, qu'elle ose me sortir.

- Plus chiant que vous, je vois que la mort aux rats, je réplique.

Elle en perd son petit sourire. Et bim ! Je lui ai enfin cloué le bec à celle-là ! Pas trop tôt, elle commençait vraiment à me courir.

- A ce point là ?... Et bien, vous feriez mieux d'être plus adulte dorénavant, et je vous laisserais tranquille comme ça...

Sa voix est différente. Tant pis si elle est triste, vexée, déçue ou je sais pas quoi. Merde à la fin. Jamais une nénette m'a autant fait chier que celle-là en quelques heures seulement.

- On parle pas comme ça aux femmes, Nishikido, intervient hime sans lever le nez de son bouquin. On t'as jamais appris ça ou t'es juste trop beauf pour réussir à l'appliquer ? Tu agresse cette pauvre fille depuis tout à l'heure, lâche-la et trouve-toi quelqu'un à ta taille.

- T'es volontaire, princesse ?

- Ca suffit maintenant. On est arrivés à Séoul. On va TOUS aller prendre l'air. Et chacun de son côté. Et à notre retour, plus un mot, pas un seul, c'est clair ? qu'elle fait d'un ton autoritaire mais en regardant que moi. A moins que vous vouliez ternir l'image des idoles japonaises aux yeux des coréens.

Bah évidemment que non, gourdasse. Tout de suite. Mais pourquoi des coréens ? Je pige pas. On est déjà dix-sept, qu'est ce qu'il y avait besoin d'aller chercher des Super Junior (un groupe qui nous pique de nos fans à tous, en passant, vu qu'ils sont de plus en plus populaires) et je sais pas qui encore… C'est quoi le trip ?

Le silence retombe et c'est pas plus mal. Du coup, quand l'avion atterrit, je m'en éjecte presque, pressé de m'éloigner d'elle et de hime. J'espère juste que les mecs vont pas profiter de l'escale pour me faire la morale aussi, parce que là, j'en ai ma claque.


	5. Règles et règlements

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

A l'escale à Séoul, Garnier-san m'a comme prévu accompagné pour aller chercher les sept coréens. Ils ont paru surpris mais contents qu'elle leur dise quelques mots dans leur langue. Elle m'a ensuite aidé à les mettre à l'aise et à les installer dans l'avion, sur la rangée de gauche où les sièges sont placés deux par deux. Ils ont échangé quelques mots polis en anglais avec leur collègues japonais, avant de se mettre à discuter entre eux.

Elle a ensuite regagné sa place entre Nishikido-san et Ueda-san, mais elle avait perdu toute la morgue qu'elle avait depuis Narita. Je suis ravi qu'elle ait accepté ma proposition (je ne sais pas ce que le Kanjani8 a bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se décide si vite, mais ça m'arrange), mais il a du lui dire quelque chose de mal aimable. Je me demande bien quoi. Elle lui a montré le bout de l'avion, ce qui, pour moi qui n'entendais pas la conversation, équivalait à un « rejoignez vos amis, je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à l'atterrissage ». Aurait-elle du mal à le supporter maintenant ? Si c'est le cas, ça ne m'arrange finalement plus tellement pour l'émission. Nishikido-san a en tout cas eu l'air ravi et pour la première fois, je l'ai vu sourire. La perspective de s'éloigner d'elle ? En tout cas, il a filé tout droit vers les autres Kanjani8 et tout est resté calme ensuite.

Une fois parti, Kamenashi-san s'est levé à son tour et est allé s'assoir près d'elle. Comme il a plutôt une voix qui porte, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à saisir ce qu'il disait.

- Salut. Plutôt pas mal votre façon d'envoyer bouler ce crétin de Nishikido. Et la façon dont ils ont volé dans l'aéroport, c'était juste excellent. Vous avez un sacré caractère.

- Merci pour la compassion, Kame… rétorque Ueda-san qui n'a toujours pas lâché son livre.

- Tu l'as cherché, tu as trouvé… (répondit-il à son ami, avant de s'interrompre et de demander) Excusez-moi, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom.

- Garnier Chloé. Mais appelez-moi de la manière la plus simple pour vous, comme c'est un nom français.

- Alors Chloé-san. Au moins vous avez l'art et la manière avec eux. Vous savez comment les prendre quand ils soulent tout le monde.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si insupportable, je suis vraiment tombée de haut, dit-elle dans un petit sourire triste. Mais bon... ça amuse Mizuhashi-san, nos prises de bec alors, j'imagine que je laisserais ça continuer une fois sur l'île, mais... il m'a vraiment trop fatiguée pour aujourd'hui. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas dormi, je vais devoir reprendre des forces si je veux continuer à lui tenir tête.

L'idée a finalement l'air de l'amuser, car son sourire triste devient plus joyeux.

- Ah ça, ils sont chiants tous les deux avec leur rivalité dont personne se rappelle même plus l'origine, dit Kamenashi-san. Mais le problème, c'est l'égo surdimensionné de Nishikido, c'est infernal. Sa tête est tellement enflée par l'orgueil, qu'un jour, elle va finir par éclater comme un ballon. Au moins notre Tat-chan est pas comme ça.

- C'est vrai, il est bien plus calme, admet-elle, avant de rire : Avec deux comme l'autre, j'aurais pas pu.

- Ca se comprend. En tout cas, si pendant le séjour, vous arrivez pas à venir à bout de l'autre abruti, appelez-moi. Ou même Jin ou Pi. On a la manière avec lui. On saura le faire baisser d'un ton.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable, dit-elle en lui souriant, mais je pense relever le défi de Mizuhashi-san. Je trouverais un moyen de vous le calmer moi aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas, Chloé-san. Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous allez rester sur l'île avec nous tous ? Vous n'avez pas peur des caméras ?

Ah oui bonne question. Je n'ai même pas pensé à le lui demander. Mais je suppose que lorsqu'elle a accepté, elle ne les avait pas oubliées. Mais il y a un léger blanc. Elle les avait oubliées ?!

- Ben... hésite-t-elle, manifestement prise un peu au dépourvu par la question. Il m'a tellement énervée que je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus que ça... mais comme je ne suis pas dans la même aile que vous, je serais moins cernée par les caméras alors, j'aurais plus de répit, ça devrait aller.

- Aile ? relève-t-il. Mais c'est quoi cette baraque où on va vivre ? Un château ou quoi ?

Je pense alors de mon devoir d'intervenir. Je me lève donc, me place au centre de la travée et lève la voix :

- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Comme ce vol touchera à sa fin dans environ deux heures, je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Les conversations s'arrêtent et tous me fixent. Je regarde ma secrétaire.

- Garnier-san, pouvez-vous traduire mes propos en anglais, pour nos amis coréens, je vous prie ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, répond-elle en se levant, pour se placer près de moi, avant de traduire de façon naturelle ce que je viens de dire.

Je hoche la tête et, lui confiant la traduction simultanée, reprend :

- L'hôtel où vous allez tous loger n'en est pas un, c'est une maison de la taille d'un manoir, dont chaque pièce hormis les salles de bain et toilettes, est dotée de caméras et micros. Au niveau des chambres, il y a une chambre de trois et onze chambres de deux. Afin d'éviter que des tandems habituels se forment, la moitié d'entre vous va tirer son binôme ou trinôme au sort.

Des murmures surpris et certains mécontents parcourent la cabine, mais je poursuis.

- A cet effet, j'ai préparé des morceaux de papiers sur lesquels le nom de chacun d'entre vous est inscrit. En écriture romanisée, afin que tout le monde puisse les lire. A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez prendre l'un de ces papiers et lirez à voix haute le nom inscrit dessus et irez vous assoir à côté de lui. Je précise que ces tandems ne sont pas négociables et, à cette fin, Garnier-san va soigneusement les noter. Koyama-san, je vous prie.

Le leader de News se lève et vient prendre un papier.

- Kaname Jun-san, lit-il, avant de se diriger vers l'acteur.

Celui-ci se lève pour le laisser passer, ils échangent les banalités d'usage et le tirage au sort se poursuit dans le calme. Oguri Shun se retrouve avec Choi Si Won, Ikuta Toma avec Akanishi Jin, Masuda Takahisa avec Yamashita Tomohisa, Yokoyama Yu avec Aiba Masaki, Fujigaya Taisuke avec Okura Tadayoshi, Kim Youn Joong avec Sakurai Sho, Taguchi Junnosuke avec Matsumoto Jun, Kamenashi Kazuya avec Okada Jun'ichi, Kitayama Hiromitsu avec Park Jung Su…

Je grimace quand je vois Nishikido-san tirer à son tour. Pourvu que…

- Ah nan ! Certainement pas ! s'exclame-t-il en regardant le nom inscrit sur le papier. Plutôt crever !

Et bien si… Etant donné sa réaction, le sort a du faire qu'il se retrouve avec son ennemi. Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre des récriminations…

- Ca me fait pas plaisir non plus, nabot, mais t'as entendu les consignes, c'est pas négociable, fait la voix de Ueda-san. Alors tu ferme ta grande gueule, tu viens t'assoir et tu fais pas chier. Au cas où t'as pas remarqué, certains ont pas encore tiré.

- C'est exact, Ueda-san, approuvé-je. La règle est applicable par tous et je vous remercie de la rappeler à notre ami à la mémoire défaillante.

- C'est pas mon ami, mais de rien.

Je hoche la tête.

- La dernière chambre est donc celle de trois et elle sera totalement coréenne, dis-je. Lee Min Oh-ssi, Jung Joung Hwa-ssi, Lee Yuk Jae-ssi.

- Hé mais si y'a des chambres de trois, je peux échanger avec un d'eux ! reprend le Kanjani8 qui, quand il a une idée en tête, n'en change pas.

- On t'as dis non ! s'exclament en même temps Kamenashi-san et Ueda-san.

- Merci de votre attention, conclus-je, ce sera tout pour le moment.

Je retourne donc m'assoir en laissant tous les binômes et trinômes discuter. Enfin discuter… Entre ces deux-là, il va y avoir du sport. Espérons que l'arrivée sur l'île apaise un peu leurs tensions.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Nan mais j'arrive vraiment pas à le croire… Pourquoi ? Nan mais POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi, alors qu'on est vingt-cinq, il a fallu que je tombe sur l'autre princesse pour partager ma chambre ?! Je dois être maudit, c'est pas possible autrement ! Et d'où c'est pas négociable ?! D'où je peux pas changer ?! Va y avoir du sang et de la viande collée aux murs, je les préviens ! Lui et moi dans la même pièce, c'est le meurtre assuré ! Ca aurait coûté quoi, que je me mette avec Pi ou Jin ?! Règle à la con !

Du coup, c'est franchement vénère, que je débarque avec les autres sur l'unique piste de l'île. Il fait over chaud, l'air sent la vanille et les palmiers se balancent dans le vent. Le ciel est d'un bleu comme j'en ai jamais vu nulle part (on dirait qu'il a été Photoshopé) et même de là où je suis, j'aperçois la mer. Mais pas genre notre mer à nous, ne. Une vraie mer de carte postale. Du coup, je commence à me sentir en vacances et j'en oublie l'autre travesti. Ca va être le panard total ces quatre semaines.

On prend tous place dans un genre de bus et on roule un quart d'heure, jusqu'à arriver à ce que moi j'appelle un manoir, placé dans une forêt de je sais même pas quel arbre. Mais son style est tellement zarb, qu'on se dit qu'il est juste pas du tout à sa place là où il est.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! fait encore le richard. Vous allez maintenant pouvoir accéder à vos chambres. Elles sont numérotées de un à dix. La place à laquelle vous avez tiré votre binôme ou trinôme est également votre numéro de chambre. Installez-vous bien, bonne découverte des lieux et je vous donne rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures pour le dîner sur la plage. N'ayez crainte, les caméras ne tourneront pas ce soir.

Dîner sur la plage ! Nan mais génial quoi ! Je me demande ce qu'on va bouffer. En tout cas, j'ai la dalle. Je récupère mon sac dans la soute du car, le fout sur mon épaule et me dirige tranquillou vers le bâtiment. Si j'ai pas compté comme une merde, je dois être dans la chambre dix. La première chose à faire : dégager mon fute, mes rangers et mettre un truc plus confortable. Genre un combo polo/bermuda/tongs. Je sifflote en entrant dans la chambre… et siffle carrément en découvrant sa taille. Wow… juste la chambre fait la taille de mon salon à Tokyo quoi ! Dément !

Je vais voir la salle de bain. Y'a la place ça le fait. Bon ben allez… Je prends le lit près de la fenêtre et pose mon sac dessus. Tant pis pour le travesti, il avait qu'à arriver avant. Je me sens vachement mieux une fois changé quand même. Je vais pour ressortir explorer le coin, quand la princesse rentre.

- Tu te refaisais une beauté, hime ou il te faut un GPS pour trouver la dixième chambre sur onze ? que je lui sort.

- Va te faire foutre, abruti. On est pas pressés que je sache, qu'il me répond.

- Bah du coup, t'as le pieu près de la porte. Et t'avise pas d'échanger pendant que je suis pas là.

- Pas de risque. T'as touché ce lit, je veux pas choper des maladies.

Là je vois rouge.

- T'insinue quoi là ?!

- Exactement ce que t'as entendu, qu'il dit en posant sa valise de son côté.

- He ?

- J'insinue, nabot-san, qu'avec toutes les nanas qui passent par ton pieu, t'as du choper des tas de saloperies et je tiens pas à les attraper à mon tour. Alors à bon entendeur…

- Jaloux…

- De quoi ?

- Tu voudrais bien qu'il y en ait autant qui soient passé par le tien, mais avec ta gueule, ça peut pas marcher. Bah rabat-toi sur les mecs, ne. Ta tronche de travesti leur plaira peut-être.

Il serre les poings. Est-ce qu'il va m'en décoller une ? Nan, il se détourne pour s'occuper de sa valise.

- Je le savais, que t'avais pas de couilles…

D'un coup, il se retourne et se rue sur moi. On a déjà commencé à échanger une collection de coups conséquente, quand Pi et Jin passent devant la porte.

- Oh ! Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! gueule Pi en se foutant entre nous pour nous séparer. Vous êtes marteaux nan ?!

- Vous vous rendez compte que 1) vous êtes ridicules et 2) si vous avez des bleus quand le tournage commence, ça va pas le faire ? ajoute Jin. Vous seriez pas un peu cons ?

- Venant de toi, Bakanishi, c'est un peu… que je fais.

- Jin, au moins, se frite pas avec son coloc à peine arrivé ! Vous êtes chiants, bordel ! Vous voulez vraiment que j'appelle Kame ?!

Je réponds pas. Je préfèrerais éviter. Il fait mal, ce con.

- Ou pire. Vous préférez peut-être qu'on l'appelle. Elle.

- Nan !

Je suis le seul qui ait parlé, mais sachant qu'il y a une seule « elle » possible sur ce morceau de sable, je préfère encore Kame.

- En même temps, si t'étais moins con avec elle, Nishikidiot, elle te foutrait peut-être pas des raclées, fait la princesse. Moi elle me dit rien. Suffit d'être un peu poli et aimable. Mais tu dois même pas savoir ce que ça veut dire.

Je vais répliquer, mais je vois Pi qui se pince l'arrête du nez, signe qu'il tente de garder son calme. Heu… ouais nan en fait je vais rien dire. Pi vénère, c'est pas bon pour la santé non plus.

- Ok, ok, je ferme ma gueule, que je capitule. On va bouffer maintenant ou on attend le dégel ?

- Alors là, t'es gonflé, fait Jin. On y allait, nous, on a du s'arrêter pour séparer un duo d'abrutis. (il regarde le travesti et ajoute) Je te croyais plus adulte que ça, Tat-chan.

Il répond pas (y'a quoi à répondre de toute façon) et on sort tous de la baraque pour rejoindre la plage.

Un tas de tables chargées de bouffe a été dressé et un tas d'autres avec des chaises autour. Des cuistos font griller des trucs que j'identifie pas d'aussi loin mais qui sentent super bon et des mecs font le service des boissons. C'est le grand luxe quoi. Je m'approche des cuistos… Oh putain, des langoustes ! On va bouffer des langoustes les mecs ! Jackpot !

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je dis rien. Je me tais. Tout plutôt que lui montrer qu'il m'a fait du mal. Il vaut pas la peine que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Même si je souffre. Je vais prendre de quoi manger et aller m'assoir loin. Bien plus loin. Hors de vue de tous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions. Je ne veux pas expliquer l'inexplicable. Je ne veux pas raconter qu'il peut me dire ce qu'il veut sur n'importe quel sujet, m'attaquer sur mon aspect physique ou mon intelligence tant qu'il veut, mais que ça, je ne peux pas. Je me sens déjà assez différent sur assez de points et celui-là, j'ai mis tant d'années pour l'accepter…

Tête baissée, je vais rapidement prendre de quoi manger, sans faire vraiment attention au contenu de mon assiette et m'éloigne rapidement de la foule qui rit et discute. Je n'ai le cœur ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je vais m'assoir sur le sable, le dos contre un rocher. Il n'y a que le bruit des vaguelettes qui s'écrasent mollement sur le sable. C'est doux et agréable, mais étant donné mon état d'esprit, j'ai l'impression que c'est un glas. Je mange vaguement quelques bouchées, avant d'abandonner. La nourriture a un goût de cendre ce soir. Je pose mon assiette à côté, ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras, la tête posée dessus. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, quand je sens une présence à côté de moi. Evidemment, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne… Pourquoi personne ne peut jamais me laisser tranquille ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui, je ne le supporterais pas. Pas maintenant… A travers le trou laissé par mes bras, j'aperçois une paire de sandales blanches. Des sandales… Donc ça veut dire Garnier-san.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demande-t-elle avec sollicitude.

- Rien du tout, réponds-je d'un ton que j'espère posé et pas blessant car elle ne m'a rien fait.

- Venez faire quelques pas avec moi, s'il vous plait, dit-elle encore avec douceur.

Je n'ose pas l'envoyer paître et me lève pour la suivre, mais mon visage reste fermé et tourné vers le sable. En arrivant près de l'eau, elle retire ses chaussures et soulève le bas de sa robe pour ne pas la mouiller. Elle laisse passer quelques secondes, puis m'interroge à nouveau :

- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose, avec lui ? En quelques heures, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il pouvait être vraiment très blessant. Il est très dur…

J'avoue que le coup de la mort aux rats était assez ignoble. On ne parle pas à une femme comme on parle à un homme, c'est un manque de respect et de savoir-vivre.

- Vous vous êtes tapés dessus ?

Je sursaute et la regarde.

- C'est un peu rouge, dit-elle en effleurant ma pommette.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai honte.

Elle parait comprendre que je ne veux pas me confier, ni à elle ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, elle n'insiste donc pas, ce dont je la remercie intérieurement.

- Je suis là pour tout coordonner, donc si ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir aussitôt, d'accord ? Et je m'arrangerais pour faire entendre raison à Mizuhashi-san. Est ce que... vous pensez que ça ira pour ce soir ou... j'essaye de voir à vous changer de chambre tout de suite ?

J'hésite. D'un côté je voudrais lui dire de me changer de chambre pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, ce qui n'arrivera jamais avec lui… et de l'autre ce serait lui faire trop plaisir. Le laisser gagner par KO psychologique ? Jamais. J'ai un minimum de fierté.

- Merci, mais ça ira. C'est gentil, fais-je.

J'aurais au moins voulu lui faire un petit sourire, mais j'en suis incapable.

- Alors, si tout va bien, ne laissez pas ce qu'il vous a dit vous atteindre. Et surtout, montrez lui que vous êtes intouchable, souriez !

Sur ces mots, elle se penche et m'éclabousse. En temps normal, ça m'aurait fait sourire et j'en aurais sûrement même fais autant, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable… fais-je en me détournant pour renifler discrètement.

Pas assez discrètement cela dit, parce qu'elle me tend un mouchoir en tissu soigneusement plié, que je prends sans la regarder. Je la sens s'assoir derrière moi et plusieurs secondes passent, puis elle souffle :

- C'est sur vous qu'il a dit quelque chose de méchant, n'est ce pas ? Il a vraiment voulu vous blesser et cette fois il a réussi…

Comment elle a deviné ?! Je me contente de hocher la tête, me laisse tomber sur le sable tout près d'elle et m'essuie les yeux avec son mouchoir. Je sursaute lorsque je la sens me frotter très doucement le dos, comme si elle craignait de me faire encore plus de mal.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne rien vouloir me dire ? Cela vous retirera peut-être un poids. Il est toujours plus facile de se confier à un inconnu. Je ne vous jugerais pas.

Ce serait tellement simple de la croire. De décharger mon cœur de ce poids qui l'alourdit depuis que j'ai réalisé la vérité à mon sujet.

- Je suis un monstre, voilà la vérité. Et Nishikido l'a deviné sans le vouloir… fais-je d'une voix sourde.

- Un monstre ? Rien que ça ? me dit-elle encore gentiment. Vous n'exagérez pas un tout petit peu là ? Si je devais comparer vos deux caractères, à vous et Nishikido-san, celui qui gagneraiy le surnom de petit monstre, ce n'est clairement pas vous.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas…

- Et si vous m'expliquiez ? Je ne vois pas une seule seconde ce qui pourrait vous faire dire ça de vous-même.

J'hésite… Est-ce que je peux lui raconter ? Est-ce que ça ne risque vraiment rien N Elle a l'air sincère, mais…

- Je… J'aime les hommes… lâché-je, la honte enflammant mes pommettes.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

- Et… c'est mal ça ? Cela ne change pas qui vous êtes, une bonne personne. Pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas le droit d'aimer qui vous voulez ? Hum ? Votre sincérité et vos sentiments restent vrais et ne changent pas s'ils sont adressés à une femme ou un homme, déclare-t-elle en me souriant d'un air rassurant.

- Dans votre pays peut-être… mais pas au Japin. Ici, les gens comme moi sont considérés comme des êtres anormaux, comme des monstres.

Je craque alors et lui restitue toute ma « conversation » avec mon ennemi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, même au Japon. Être gay ne fait pas de vous un monstre. Ici, Nishikido-san a agi sans savoir, comme le plus débile des collégiens, qui a besoin de se prouver qu'il en a une plus grosse que tout le monde pour pouvoir se considérer comme un mec. Mais, avec la maturité il finira par apprendre que baiser à droite à gauche ce n'est pas ça être un homme. Un homme a des valeurs qu'il respecte. Un homme a la force de s'accepter (elle pose sa main sur mon épaule) et vous avez eu tellement de courage, face à la société composée de types comme lui… (elle me sourit) Il ne faut pas baisser les bras à cause du premier crétin venu.

- Je ne baisse pas les bras... mais j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à l'accepter... alors l'entendre me sortir ça...

- J'imagine que ça a été douloureux, surtout qu'il ne savait pas la vérité. Écoutez... Je devrais vraiment voir avec Mizuhashi-san... Sans entrer dans les détails, lui dire qu'il ne faut pas vous laisser ensemble sinon, vous allez finir à l'hôpital tous les deux.

J'hésite encore…

- Mais si j'accepte... ça lui prouvera qu'il avait raison, que je suis faible... et il aura gagné...

- Oh mais on ne lui dira pas ça. On tournera les choses de telle manière à ce qu'il pense qu'on lui fait une faveur (elle fait un petit sourire en coin, un peu machiavélique) Mais, il y a un petit dicton qui dit "on sait ce qu'on a, on ne sait pas ce qu'on perd" ne ? S'il avait été intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver un terrain d'entente avec vous. Là, il se retrouvera avec un coréen, soit un parfait inconnu.

- Pourquoi un coréen ?

- Parce qu'ils sont trois dans une chambre, donc si on en sépare un qui semble plutôt extraverti et ouvert, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Ce plan ingénieux m'arrache une ombre de sourire.

- Vous êtes démoniaque...

- Mais non mais non. Lee Hyuk Jae a l'air absolument adorable (elle rit) Turbulent, mais adorable.

- Et s'il est vraiment moins calme que moi, il va rendre Nishikidiot complètement fou. Très bon plan. J'approuve.

- Pour tout vous dire... J'espère même qu'il va le faire chier au point qu'il regrette amèrement de ne plus être avec vous. Ça lui fera les pieds . On a bien mérité une petite vengeance pour son comportement odieux.

Cette fois, je souris franchement. Je pensais ça impossible tout à l'heure, mais elle a réussi à chasser mes idées noires. On dirait bien que j'ai une alliée.

- Nous devrions retourner vers vos collègues avant qu'ils s'inquiètent. Et puis il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose, vous n'avez presque pas touché à votre assiette. Et je commence à avoir faim moi aussi. Allez, venez.

Elle me parle comme une grande sœur, alors que je suis convaincu qu'elle est bien plus jeune que moi, mais je m'en moque. J'ai une alliée et une confidente à la fois.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Sans comprendre, j'ai vu arriver et repartir Ueda-san. Il avait l'air fermé et malheureux, donc je suppose que Nishikido-san n'y est pas pour rien. Ce personnage commence à m'insupporter… Je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter le pas pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait tout de même pas trop mal, quand j'ai vu Garnier-san (ravissante dans sa légère robe en voile bleu pâle flottant au vent) se diriger vers lui. Je ne les ai pas suivis. Je pense que la douceur et la compréhension d'une femme peuvent parfois faire beaucoup pour adoucir une peine.

Pourtant, tout le temps qu'a duré leur absence, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder dans la direction où ils étaient partis, n'accordant qu'une attention distraite au contenu de mon assiette. Ils finissent par réapparaitre et ma secrétaire se dirige vers moi, pendant que le KAT-TUN rejoint ses amis.

- Garnier-san, est ce que tout va bien pour Ueda-san ? lui demandé-je. Il a une petite mine.

- Tout va bien maintenant, me rassure-t-elle, mais... je pense que pour le bon déroulement de l'émission, il serait vraiment préférable de les changer de chambre. Ils vont finir par se déchirer encore plus, vu comme c'est parti. Il serait bien de changer Lee Yuk Jae-san pour le mettre avec Nishikido-san, et il faudrait trouver un autre endroit plus calme pour Ueda-san.

Je la regarde, un peu ennuyé.

- Je comprends la situation, mais si nous faisons une exception, il faudra en faire d'autres, objecté-je.

- Honnêtement, parti comme ça... c'est du suicide. On doit intervenir si on ne veut pas les retrouver avec des points de suture dans quelques heures. Nous n'aurons qu'à faire croire à Nishikido-san que nous avons réfléchi, que nous lui "avons fait la faveur", "dans notre bienveillance extrême" de lui accorder un nouveau colocataire et qu'ainsi, il doit se tenir tranquille. Il nous en sera reconnaissant et ne se posera pas de question. Et puis, je pense que vu leur antagonisme... ça paraitra juste naturel aux yeux des autres que nous ayons pris cette décision.

Son raisonnement est bon et malin. Elle a pensé à tout.

- Je suis convaincu, lui dis-je alors. Je vais aller voir Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi pour lui demander si ça ne l'ennuie pas de changer de chambre. Pendant ce temps, je vous charge d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle, à la fois à Ueda-san et à Nishikido-san.

- Bien, monsieur le directeur, fait-elle en souriant.

- Vous savez, « monsieur » tout court suffit, Garnier-san.

- Bien monsieur. J'y vais.

Elle s'éloigne et va dire quelques mots à Ueda-san, qui semble ravi. Je préfère le voir sourire. Ca le rend tout à fait irrésistible.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Ah on dirait que la princesse a fini de bouder. Il a l'air tout content. Je me demande ce que cette nana lui a dit. Tiens, d'ailleurs elle vient vers moi. Oh nan, elle va me couper l'appétit…

- Vous voulez quoi ? je grogne quand elle arrive à ma hauteur.

- Très aimable vraimen, qu'elle fait toujours en souriant. Je voulais vous informer que nous avons bien réfléchi, avec Mizuhashi-san, et comme nous tenons à prendre en compte le confort des candidats afin que tout le monde profite de l'expérience pour s'amuser... nous avons décidé de faire exception et de vous changer de colocataire. Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de mal vous comporter. A partir de maintenant, vous partagerez votre chambre avec Lee Hyuk Jae-san.

Je déchante direct.

- Je me tape un coréen ? C'est une blague ?

- Vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de notre effort il me semble ? Ils sont trois dans leur chambre, il est donc normal de les séparer, qu'elle me fait d'un ton d'évidence. L'identité de votre nouveau colocataire est non négociable. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne préfériez la compagnie de Ueda-san ?

- Nan, tout vaut mieux que travesti-san, je grogne.

- Bien, c'est ce que je pensais... Donc à présent, toute autre revendication de votre part sera nulle et non avenue. Nous ne céderons sur plus aucun point. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tant que je suis plus avec princesse, ça me va… Merci.

Je me suis un peu forcé à ajouter ça, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ont fait une exception pour ore-sama alors on va dire que j'ai fais une exception moi aussi. Et puis… sans ses lunettes et son tailleur de coincée, elle est pas mal du tout cette petite. Jolies jambes…

Elle sourit et m'attrape le poignet. Est-ce qu'elle… Aïe ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout à serrer comme ça ?!

- Et... à partir de maintenant, vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à lui avec davantage de respect. Ici, sur cette île, je ne tolèrerais plus que vous soyez si insultant, et ce, envers quiconque. Vous me comprenez ?

En parlant, elle me broie encore plus le poignet.

- Mais aïe, merde ! Mais vous êtes givrée ! Lâchez-moi, putain, j'ai pigé ! Mon poignet j'en ai besoin pour bosser au cas où vous êtes pas au courant !

- Oui... j'ai bien une petite idée de ce que vous allez pouvoir faire avec votre poignet pendant un mois sans nana, qu'elle me sort.

Et là, elle se barre. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan, les yeux écarquillés à la fixer qui s'éloigne, ce qui fait mourir de rire Yoko, Tacchon, Jin et Pi.

Ah elle est belle l'amitié, tiens.

- C'est bon, vos gueules, bande de traîtres, que je grogne.

- Ah attention, ne, se marre Yoko. Sinon on dit à la maîtresse que tu dis des vilains mots.

- Et elle va te remettre une raclée, ajoute Jin.

Et là, ils explosent encore plus de rire.

Enfoirés. Faux frères.

- Ah vous faites tous chier, je me barre.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la baraque à grands pas. Ce qui m'empêche pas d'entendre Pi brailler, explosé de rire :

- Mademoiselle, y'a Ryo qui dit des grossièretés à ses amiiiiiiis !

Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle a sourit. Ca doit la faire kiffer de me mettre la honte comme ça devant mes potes et mes collègues. Et ça les fait marrer, ces enculés. Putain, j'ai la haine… Fait que j'en grille une, ça me gave trop.

Quand je reviens à la chambre, une heure et cinq clopes plus tard, mon nouveau coloc est déjà là. Je sais qui il est. C'est un Super Junior. Le mec qui a un humour aussi chelou que celui que Taguchi. Est-ce qu'il parle japonais au moins ce type ?

Je suis vite renseigné : il se met à me parler à toute vitesse et je capte rien. Ok, il parle que coréen. Me voilà bien.

- Je. Pige. Que. Dalle, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

Il a pas l'air de me comprendre non plus, mais ça l'arrête pas. Ce type a l'air d'un moulin à parole et il monologue. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien essayer de me raconter ?

Bon, après plusieurs minutes, il se tait et je me dis qu'il a enfin capté la situation. Et ben nan ! Il recommence de plus belle. Et il se marre tout seul en plus. Je parie qu'il a fait une blague.

Une heure et demie. Ca plus d'une plombe que ce mec me gave à me parler alors que je pige pas un broc de sa langue. Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier.

- La ferme ! que je tente pour au moins la quinzième fois.

Toujours sans succès. Ma gueule énervée, mon ton et les claquements de langue agacés que j'émets depuis tout à l'heure ont pas l'air de le perturber.

Il est presque une heure du mat', je suis claqué à cause du décalage horaire et je peux pas pioncer parce que l'autre timbré de coréen se fait la conversation à lui-même ! Je vais virer dingue !

- Hey !

Je claque des doigts devant sa tête pour attirer son attention. Il me regarde comme s'il était surpris de me voir. Et tu parle à qui depuis tout à l'heure, couillon ?! Raaaaaah !

Comme il me comprend pas et moi non plus, je décide de lui faire capter par gestes que je veux dormir.

- Ah… Hum, qu'il fait.

Il a l'air d'avoir réalisé. Alléluia... Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'endormir.

Au bout de… je sais pas combien de temps, mais pas longtemps, je suis réveillé en sursaut. Il me secoue par l'épaule et vu sa gueule, il doit me dire un truc du genre « tu dors ? ». Il en est capable.

Cette fois, je pète un plomb.

- Ah putain ! je gueule.

Il sursaute et me fixe pendant que je me refringue. J'avais dis « tout plutôt que Princesse » ?! Mon cul, ouais ! Lui au moins il m'aurait laissé pioncer tranquille au lieu de me casser les couilles !

Je me dirige vers la porte.

- Ciao l'emmerdeur ! que je fais.

Je décide d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Pi.

- Tomo, j'appelle à mi voix. Tomo !

La porte s'ouvre sur Massu, en calebute et endormi. Le veinard.

- Ryo ? T'as vu l'heure ? J'ai…

J'ai rien le temps de dire. La tronche échevelée de mon pote apparait à côté de lui.

- Quoi que ce soit, Ryo, c'est non.

Et il me claque la porte au nez. J'en reste bouche bée. Il est gonflé lui. Tu parle d'un pote… Tant pis, Jin est pas loin. J'espère que c'est lui qui va m'ouvrir et pas Toma.

Mais c'est sans compter sur ma poisse du jour. Toma m'ouvre.

- Heu salut. Est-ce que Jin est…

- Pas là ! gueule Bakanishi du fond de la pièce.

- Ah bah désolé, fait Ikuta en refermant la porte à son tour.

Comment ça se passe ? Ils se foutent de moi là ou bien ?

Je tente le coup dans la chambre de Yoko. Je sais que ni lui ni Aiba ne pioncent, je les entends parler depuis le couloir. Je tape à la porte. J'espère qu'ils vont ouvrir, j'en ai ras le cul de cogner partout comme un clodo.

- Yoko !

Pas de réponse.

- Yo-ko !

Pas de réponse non plus. Je gueule plus fort.

- Oi, Black, tu réponds ou merde ?!

Nan, il répond pas, par contre, une porte s'est ouverte de l'autre côté du couloir. Je me retourne, prêt à remercier cette âme charitable… mais en fait nan.

- Oh putain je vais me le faire… grogne Kame. Putain Nishikido, mais t'es con ou quoi ?! On essaye de dormir, merde !

- J'aimerais bien aussi figure-toi, mais j'ai…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie ! Tu ferme ta gueule et c'est tout !

Il me fout un coup et re-rentre dans sa piaule. Putaaaaaain ! Bon… j'essaye une dernière fois et… et quoi ? Je vais quand même pas pioncer sur la plage ? Je veux pas me péter le dos moi. Je frappe chez Tacchon, qui est censé faire coloc avec Fujigaya. Mais j'ai beau tambouriner, personne répond. Alors soit ils dorment pire que des souches, soit je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent mais ils sont carrément pas là. Dans tous les cas, c'est la merde. Je vais faire quoi moi ? Une solution me vient… mais franchement, je préfère pas. Vaut mieux que je tente la plage.

Je me tourne et me retourne… Le sol est dur, je bouffe du sable, il rentre dans mes fringues, j'ai froid… Il est presque trois heures du mat' d'après mon portable et j'ai toujours pas fermé l'œil. Putain de merde, je peux PAS pioncer sur la plage… Impossible, je vais choper la crève… Ca me plait pas, mais j'ai plus qu'une seule solution…

Je secoue le sable de mes fringues et rentre dans la baraque par une porte différente. C'est celle qui mène à l'aile où loge le maître des lieux. Il nous a dis de pas hésiter à venir le voir si on avait un problème et j'en ai un : je peux pioncer nulle part. Je vais donc jusqu'à sa porte, lève le bras pour frapper… et abandonne. Je pense que vu l'heure, il va pas trop être disposé à écouter mon problème. Je soupire et me tourne vers la porte d'en face. Quand il faut, il faut. Je frappe.

Quelques secondes passent, mais elle vient ouvrir. En débardeur et mini short, les cheveux détachés… Oh my…

- Skisspass ? qu'elle souffle.

Bon bon bon. Concentre-toi Ryo… Gentil, poli, aimable… rappelle-toi que tu lui demande un service à trois heures du mat'…

- Heu… désolé de vous réveiller, mais j'ai un problème…

- Un problème ? qu'elle répète.

Elle croise les bras, s'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte et me fixe l'air de dire « si t'as pas une bonne excuse, je te défonce ».

- Heu… en fait le coréen, il est sympa et tout, c'est pas le problème. Mais il a pas l'air de savoir que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir, parce qu'il arrête pas de me parler sans que je comprenne vu qu'il parle que coréen. Du coup j'en ai eu marre, je suis allé demander l'hospitalité à mes amis, mais je me suis fait jeter de partout, alors…

- Hai?! qu'elle fait en fronçant les sourcils. Alors... vu la manière dont tu m'as traitée aujourd'hui, tu as pensé que venir me voir à trois heures du matin, pour pleurnicher, ce serait une bonne idée ? En somme, après avoir été si désagréable tu voudrais tout simplement... que je te laisse dormir dans ma chambre par exemple ? Rien que ça ?

Je sais pas quoi répondre… Elle a un peu raison quand même, c'est vrai que j'ai rien dit ou fait pour qu'elle accepte de me rendre service. Du coup, je peux même pas lui en vouloir du tutoiement. Je sais pas quoi dire et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir, alors je me décide à faire un truc qu'ore-sama ne fait jamais : supplier.

- Je sais que j'ai pas mérité que tu me rende service, mais… s'te plaît… que je fais avec des yeux de chien battu empruntés à Tego.

Elle soupire.

- Ne va pas croire que tes yeux de chat potté ça marche avec moi. Franchement, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'amadouer, mais t'as de la chance, je suis vraiment épuisée, et je n'ai qu'une envie : retrouver le lit que tu m'as fait quitter, alors… j'accepte, à titre exceptionnel déjà, mais en plus, j'ai trois conditions, à prendre, ou à laisser.

- Quelles conditions ? je demande.

En temps normal, je me serais méfié, mais franchement, je suis claqué alors...

Elle se plante devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Est ce que je suis chiante ?

- He ? que je fais juste, pris de court. C'est une condition ça ?

Si je réponds « oui », elle va me dégager à coup de pompe dans le cul. Donc vaut mieux un mytho, même si je le pense pas. Heureusement je suis un des meilleurs acteurs du Japon.

- Nan…

Elle chope mon menton et me force à baisser la tête pour la regarder.

- Alors à partir de maintenant, tu seras toujours respectueux envers moi, n'est ce pas?"

- ... Ouais...

Mais grouille bordel, je veux pioncer ! J'en ai ma claque d'être debout !

Elle me fait un sourire, mais il me fait froid dans le dos. Elle est flippante cette nana quand elle s'y met.

- Bien. Deuxième... Avoues, tu aurais préféré mille fois rester avec Ueda-san que te retrouver avec le coréen ?

- Attend... tu veux dire que c'était fait exprès ?! Tu savais qu'il m'empêcherait de pioncer ?!

- Je ne connais pas les coréens, même pas un peu, donc non, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais, le résultat qui est là m'amuse beaucoup je dois dire. Alors, ta réponse?

- ... Princesse m'aurait laissé dormir au moins...

- Ca veut dire oui ? Formule-le clairement

- ... Ouais j'aurais préféré, t'es content ?

Elle commence à m'emmerder là. C'est déjà pas mal qu'ore-sama la supplie. C'est plus qu'a jamais eu n'importe quelle poulette. Tu veux aller pioncer, moi aussi, alors allons-y, merde !

- Oui, qu'elle fait dans un petit sourire. Donc demain, tu lui avoueras ça, et tu t'excuseras également pour toutes les insultes d'hier, c'est bien compris ? Je veillerais à ce que tu le fasses.

- C'est bon, on peut aller pioncer maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est bon, tu peux venir.

Elle me tire doucement par le bras pour me faire rentrer et verrouille la porte derrière nous... avant de m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans la pièce.

- Maintenant, la troisième condition : tes fringues. Déshabille-toi.

Je la fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

- HEEEEEE ?!

Elle me fait quoi ? Elle m'engueule, me menace et ensuite elle me dit de me désaper ? Elle va me sauter dessus ou quoi ? Je sais que je suis totalement irrésistible, mais un peu de tenue quand même…

- Retire tes vêtements, qu'elle répète sans tenir compte de mon exclamation. Tu as du sable plein partout, dans les cheveux, le dos et plein le bermuda. Aors, si tu veux dormir dans ma chambre, je veux pas que tu m'en foutes partout. Donc la salle de bain est par là, tu vas te laver.

Ah… Heu… Ouh là, j'étais à des kilomètres de penser à ça. Du coup je me sens limite con d'avoir sauté aux conclusions. Et en y réfléchissant, ça me gratte cette saloperie de sable, alors une douche c'est pas de refus, en fait.

- Ok.

Malgré mon épuisement, je file donc à la douche et ça fait vraiment du bien. Ca m'a tellement détendu, que je me sens tout mou.

Je ressors de la salle de bain en boxer, après m'être vaguement séché les cheveux et la peau. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

- Je dors où ?

- Euh... le canapé, ça ira ?

Je note vaguement qu'elle me regarde discrètement, mais je suis trop crevé pour relever.

- Ouais ouais. Du moment que je peux pioncer tranquille...

- Alors bonne nuit, qu'elle me fait.

- 'Nuit… je répond en me laissant tomber sur le canap' en question.

Aaaaaah du sileeeeeeence… Le pied…

Je me tourne. Et me retourne. Et me re-retourne. Et impossible de fermer l'œil. Cette saloperie de canap' est super dure et elle fait un bordel de tous les diables dès que je bouge dessus. Si ça continue, non seulement je pourrais pas pioncer, mais en plus ça va la réveiller et ça sera encore ma fête ! Merde !

- Raaah, mouh ! Nishikido !

Et merde, ça a pas loupé… Putain, fait chier…

- C'est pas possible ! C'est insupportable ce bruit !

Elle balance mes draps et me tire hors du canap'. J'ai même pas le temps de piger ce qui se passe qu'elle me balance quasi dans son pieu. Heu… WTF ?!

- Maintenant, tu arrêtes de te retourner dans tous les sens, et tu dors, sinon, je te promet que je te fous à la porte, qu'elle dit avant de me tourner le dos dans le lit.

Heu… je voudrais bien analyser la situation, mais là, mon cerveau suit plus. On verra demain. 'Nuit…


	6. Confidences

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

J'ouvre les yeux, désorienté et tourne la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec l'adorable visage endormi de Ueda-san. Je referme les yeux… et les rouvre brusquement. Son visage endormi ?! Que fait-il dans mon lit ?! D'accord, d'accord Genta, on se calme… Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle au fait qu'une partie de ton fantasme soit devenue réalité…

Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir trop bu au cours de la soirée… Je me souviens avoir interpelé Garnier-san pour lui annoncer que j'hébergerais Ueda-san dans ma chambre, ça oui. Mais lui offrir l'hospitalité n'a jamais induit « l'héberger dans mon lit », alors…

Ah !

_Flashback_

_- Vous êtes ici chez vous, Ueda-san, dis-je au chanteur._

_- C'est très gentil, fait-il d'une voix douce. Mais ça m'ennuie un peu de vous priver de la solitude de votre chambre à cause de mes problèmes avec…_

_- Il n'y a aucun problème, je vous assure, le coupé-je pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas._

_Il me dédie un sourire adorable et je me sens fondre. Quel homme charmant._

_- Merci, Mizuhashi-san. Dans ce cas, je vais m'installer, dit-il._

_Pendant quelques minutes, le silence retombe dans la pièce et, malgré moi, je suis chacun de ses mouvements du regard. Je ne suis ni un pervers ni un profiteur, simplement un connaisseur, qui sait reconnaître une œuvre d'art quand il en voit une. Mon regard est donc strictement artistique. Même si en l'occurrence, le regard en question s'est quelque peu égaré sur le postérieur de ladite œuvre d'art._

_- Heu… est ce que je peux abuser et prendre une douche ?_

_- Vous n'abusez pas. Je vous l'ai dis, vous êtes ici chez vous. Ne vous sentez donc pas obligé de me demander chaque chose. Agissez comme vous l'entendez._

_- Tout de même…_

_- Ne protestez pas, vous allez me vexer, dis-je en souriant._

_Celui qu'il me renvoit est si éclatant, qu'il m'éblouit presque et il s'en faut de très peu pour que je ne protège mes yeux de ma main._

_- Merci, fait-il de nouveau._

_- Attention, Ueda-san, je vais vous mettre à l'amande pour chaque remerciement superflu, le menacé-je gentiment._

_Il rit. J'aime son rire. D'un point de vue également artistique bien sûr._

_Il rentre donc dans la salle de bain et verrouille la porte. Je me prend à avoir l'esprit qui vagabonde. A quoi ressemble-t-il sous la douche ? Est-il tout fin ou plutôt musclé ? Sa taille semble si fine si je me fie à ses vêtements… Pourrais-je l'entourer d'un seul bras ou me faudrait-il les deux ? Je ferme les yeux et il me semble pouvoir visualiser le tracé des gouttes d'eau qui ruissellent sur sa peau…_

_Non, stop Genta. Ce n'est pas dans un but inavouable que tu lui as proposé de partager ta chambre. Il parait si farouche, qu'il s'enfuirait certainement s'il savait quelles pensées coupables me traversent l'esprit alors qu'il se détend tranquillement._

_Pour penser à autre chose, je me change pour la nuit, gardant simplement mon boxer, à cause de la chaleur, étouffante malgré la climatisation, puis prend un des livres que je laisse toujours dans cette pièce. J'ouvre le volume et commence à lire, mais je ne suis pas concentré. Le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la pièce attenante me hante._

_Je me sens réagir à cette simple évocation. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu celui d'avoir une relation, même sans lendemain ? Plusieurs années me semble-t-il. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce que je fantasme soudain sur l'œuvre d'art nommée Ueda Tatsuya. _

_Le verrou de la salle de bain se fait de nouveau entendre et je me dépêche de reprendre ma lecture afin qu'il ne puisse pas deviner à quelle rêverie coupable je me suis laissé aller._

_- Cette salle de bain est immense ! s'exclame-t-il ingénument en en sortant._

_- C'est vr…_

_Je m'interrompt, stupéfait, car la réponse à mes interrogations précédentes me saute aux yeux étant donné sa tenue semblable à la mienne. En effet, il est musclé. Et même bien plus que je ne le pensais. Surtout ses bras. Ses abdominaux, également, sont parfaitement dessinés et ses cuisses fines galbées à souhait. Quant à sa taille, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper, qu'effectivement, un seul de mes bras suffirait pour l'enlacer._

_Mais en l'occurrence, l'enlacer ne me suffirait probablement pas, car je meurs d'envie de suivre, avec ma bouche, le tracé de la goutte d'eau qui roule indécemment sur sa peau, glissant de plus en plus bas sur son torse, jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement._

_- Mizuhashi-san ?_

_Sa voix douce me rappelle à la réalité. Mais qu'étais-je en train de dire juste avant ?_

_- Oui… Ueda-san ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas terminé votre phrase._

_- C'est… Je ne sais plus._

_Il rit de nouveau. Son plus agréable à mes oreilles que le doux clapotis d'une source de montagne._

_- Il fait très chaud, vous devriez aller prendre une douche vous aussi, me dit-il. Ca vous rafraîchirait._

_Une douche… Kami-sama, s'il savait…_

_- Ne vous en faites pas, Ueda-san, tout va bien._

_- Heu… je dors où ? Ah !_

_Il embrasse du regard la pièce où ne se trouvent que mon lit et le sofa en cuir avec ses deux canapés placés face à un grand écran de télévision accroché au mur… et se dirige vers le canapé._

_- Que pensez-vous faire ? lui demandé-je alors._

_Il semble décontenancé par ma question._

_- Dormir. Il est déjà tard et si le tournage commence demain…_

_- Justement, puisque le tournage commence demain, il faut que vous dormiez correctement._

_Il me regarde sans comprendre._

_- Oui et ? Je ne vous suis pas._

_- Et vous ne dormirez pas correctement sur ce canapé._

_- Il a pourtant l'air confortable._

- Il ne l'est pas.

_- Mais alors où est ce que…_

_Il s'interrompt. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre où je veux en venir._

_- Mais je ne peux pas voyons…_

_- Bien sûr que si._

_- Mais…_

_- Ueda-san, je vous interdis de dormir sur ce canapé. Installez-vous dans ce lit._

_- C'est un ordre ?_

_- Disons… un conseil extrêmement appuyé._

_Il me fixe et son rire résonne encore dans la pièce._

_- D'accord, d'accord, capitule-t-il._

_Il s'installe donc dans mon lit, du côté droit (comment a-t-il su de quel côté je ne dormais pas ?)._

_- Bonne nuit, Mizuhashi-san… murmure-t-il._

_Il sombre presque instantanément dans le sommeil. Ses altercations avec Nishikido-san, conjuguées au décalage horaire, ont eu raison de sa résistance._

_Je m'allonge près de lui mais, incapable de dormir pour le moment, observe son beau visage détendu. Je me sens tout drôle. J'ai envie de le protéger, d'empêcher que quelque mal que ce soit lui soit fait… et en même temps, je suis probablement le plus grand mal qui puisse lui être fait. C'est paradoxal, surtout qu'il se trouve dans mon lit et que le désir qu'il a su m'inspirer à son insu me taraude toujours._

_Il faut que je m'arrache à sa contemplation, sinon il va finir par le sentir même dans son sommeil et se réveiller. Il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille. Il a besoin de dormir. Je ferme les yeux mais le sommeil me fuit. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, qui me videra aussi la tête. Deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf, deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit…_

_Fin du flashback_

C'est vrai, tout s'est passé comme ça. Et je ne me comprend pas plus ce matin qu'hier soir. C'est vrai, tout s'est passé comme ça. Et je ne me comprend pas plus ce matin qu'hier soir. Il doit être tôt, car le soleil se lève à peine. L'heure parfaite pour min footing matinal. Sans faire de bruit, je prend mes affaires dans la valise que je n'ai pas défaite, me change et sors. Il FAUT que je me vide la tête.

Pov Nishikido Ryo

Je grimace. Qui est le con qui a allumé le soleil ?! J'essaye de bouger mais impossible. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Merde je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour piger.

Je les écarquille en constatant que 1) je suis pas tout seul dans mon pieu 2) il fait une chaleur à crever et 3) putain, qu'est ce que la gaijin fout dans mes bras ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

J'ai un sursaut, qui la réveille pas. Attend attend. Stop, temps mort, on rembobine... Réfléchis, Ryo, réfléchis... Comment on en est arrivés là ? La "faveur", le coréen casse-couilles, les potes qui veulent pas m'héberger, la plage, les promesses que j'ai du lui faire pour pouvoir pioncer en paix... Je me souviens même pas de quoi il était question tellement j'étais dans le coltard. Enfin elle non plus surement parce qu'elle était pas dans un meilleur état. Un décalage horaire, ça casse n'importe qui. Mon bras est engourdi. Pas étonnant, elle est allongée dessus. Je décide de la réveiller pour le récupérer et la secoue. Pas trop fort.

- Hé la belle au bois dormant, que je l'appelle.

Elle ouvre les yeux, un peu surprise. Il y a un blanc et elle fait un bond d'au moins deux mètres en manquant se tauler du lit tellement elle s'est éloigner. C'est bien la première fois qu'une nana réagit comme ça en me voyant dans son pieu. Ce serait presque vexant.

- Tu m'explique ce que je faisais dans tes bras exactement ? qu'elle me demande.

- Si je le savais, je te le dirais, mais j'en ai aucune idée figure-toi, je répond en frottant mon bras. T'étais comme ça quand je me suis réveillé.

Elle me lance un regard un peu suspicieux, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller et de s'étirer de tout son long ce qui relève son débardeur sur son ventre.

- Ah je meurs de chaud maintenant...

- Oi tu fais quoi là ? T'as cru que j'étais en bois ou quoi ?

Elle est totalement innocente ou inconsciente pour pas savoir que faire ce genre de truc dans le même lit qu'un mec expose à des problèmes ?

Elle me fixe sans piger. Visiblement, elle a pas du tout réalisé que ça pouvait me faire quelque chose. Soudain...

- Ah !

Putain l'illumination quoi. Elle se rend soudain compte de la situation et se recouvre brusquement du drap. Limite si elle s'enroule même dedans façon rouleau de printemps.

- Ah bah quand même, je grogne.

Pfff faut tout lui dire à cette nana...

Non pas que le spectacle était pas agréable, ne. Ah la la... Je referme les yeux. Sommeil... Saloperie de soleil...

D'un coup, on frappe à la porte.

- Garnier-san, il est huit heures. Il faut aller réveiller tout le monde, fait la voix de son boss.

Merde, est ce que ça craint pas un peu pour elle s'il me trouve dans le pieu de sa 3) secrétaire ?

Elle bondit du lit, et lui parle à travers la porte.

- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je m'habille et j'arrive immédiatement !

- Je vous attend devant la porte de l'aile des invités.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner.

- Je vais attendre que vous soyez de l'autre coté pour sortir de ta chambre, je lui dis.

Comme ça il te fera pas de réflexion.

Je sais même pas pourquoi, mais je me sens coupable comme si j'étais l'amant que le mari risque de trouver dans la chambre de sa femme... alors que j'ai rien à me reprocher. Je crois que ça me ferait chier si elle perdait son job à cause de moi. Même si on s'entend pas des masses.

- Merci... C'est gentil. (elle a l'air touchée) Ma terrasse donne sur la plage, tu devrais pouvoir regagner ta chambre sans être vu.

Elle va dans la salle de bain changer de vêtements, donc elle m'entend surement pas, mais je dis quand même :

- Ok. Salut. Merci pour l'hébergement.

- Et oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis hier soir.

Merde elle a pas oublié... Si je lui dis que moi si, elle va pas aimer.

- Heu ouais ouais... je fais vaguement.

De la salle de bain (dont elle a laissé la porte ouverte. Encore une fois, ou elle a pas peur ou elle est inconsciente. Un mec moins clean que moi aurait sauté sur l'occaze) elle me fait :

- Je ne te lâcherais pas avec ça ne ? Tu lui dois des excuses.

De quoi elle parle ? Aucun souvenir. A qui je... ah... Princesse.

- Hum, je fais juste.

Présenter des excuses au travesti, c'est m'avouer vaincu et je supporte pas ça.

- Tiens, rends-toi utile cinq secondes et aide moi à attacher ça.

Elle se pointe comme ça devant moi et me présente son dos barré par un haut de maillot de bain. Très joli dos d'ailleurs.

- C'est facile à défaire mais pas trop à mettre toute seule.

Je grogne. Un jour, faudra que quelqu'un lui foute la trouille. Qu'elle soit moins confiante que ça. Il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles là si j'étais pas moi.

- Et sinon... Pour Ueda-san, tu as promis. Ta parole a bien un peu de valeur n'est ce pas ? (je grogne de nouveau) Alors tu te débrouilleras comme tu veux mais tu le feras. Rien ne t'oblige à le faire en public aussi.

- Ouais ouais. J'ai pigé...

- C'est bien, qu'elle me dit avec un sourire dans la voix. Je compte sur toi. Fermeture onegai ?

Je referme sa robe mais je pense de mon devoir d'ainé de la prévenir.

- Tu devrais pas être si confiante, Chloé. Imagine si c'était pas moi ou alors un mec avec de mauvaises intentions. Il t'arriverait des bricoles, tu sais.

- Je pense être capable de me défendre, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Et puis franchement. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait me vouloir du mal tu sais ? Il n'y a que des garçons gentils ici.

Elle a l'air de vraiment le penser. Ce qui confirme ce que je disais.

- Je sais bien que t'es balèze. Mais tu reste une nana. Et ya vingt-cinq mecs ici. Vingt-six si on compte ton boss.

Elle rigole.

- Quelle idée. C'est pas avec Mizuhashi-san que je risque quoique ce soit. C'est un parfait gentleman.

Et puis, qu'est ce que tu veux que quiconque tente ? C'est bardé de caméras, je suis totalement en sécurité.

- Hum...

Je suis pas convaincu. Un mec qui veut vraiment se faire une nana recule pas devant grand chose et y'a des endroits ici qui seront pas surveillés par des caméras. Je lui jette un regard. Elle est trop bien foutue et je suis quasi sur qu'il y a un paquet de collègues qui ont pas baisé depuis un bail. Elle est plus en danger qu'elle croit.  
- Fais gaffe quand même. Je suis pas sur que tout le monde sache tenir sa qu... heu enfin que tout le monde soit aussi "gentil" que tu crois. Et t'es trop bo... jolie pour ton propre bien.

Vache c'est dur de tenir son langage. Je suis habitué à parler comme je pense moi.  
Elle rougit.

- Je... ferais un peu plus attention alors (elle a l'air gênée. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis ?) Euh je dois y aller, ne traine pas trop ici, ok ?

Elle prend littéralement la fuite. Ca aussi c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je pigerais jamais rien aux réactions des nanas.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je regarde la mer. Le son des vagues m'apaise. J'entend un bruit de pas et me retourne en souriant.

- Bonjour, Garnier-san. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Euh... Oui... Mais peu... Le... "décalage horaire" m'a un peu perturbée, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude malheureusement.

- Je ne vous en veux pas ne vous en faites pas. A partir de maintenant, sur cette ile, vous n'êtes plus ma secrétaire mais la guest de l'émission alors amusez-vous et profitez.

- Mizuhashi-san... Et si... Je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? me dit-elle d'un ton inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir mais... Et si j'étais inutile et que je n'arrivais pas à maintenir mon autorité face aux garçons ?

- De ce que j'ai constaté, vous en êtes parfaitement capable. Ayez confiance en vous comme quand vous teniez tête à Nishikido-san.

Elle acquiesce.

- Nous allons donc réveiller les garçons ? Les caméras tournent déjà ?

- Elles commenceront à tourner à notre entrée dans le bâtiment. Il suffit de frapper à leur porte.

- Oh. Où se trouve Ueda-san ? me demande-t-elle, étonnée. Vous ne l'avez pas réveillé ?

- Je suis sorti très tôt pour courir. Il dormait encore, expliqué-je.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le tirer du sommeil car il dormait comme un ange...

Elle a l'air ennuyée.

- Je vois... Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire de traitement de faveur. Vous allez devoir le réveiller pour ne pas attiser d'éventuelles jalousies, je m'occupe des autres en attendant.

Elle rentre dans la bâtiment et je l'entend clamer "ohayo gozaimasu !". Je souris et retourne a ma chambre. Tout est calme à l'intérieur. Mon colocataire dort toujours. Je sais que je le dois mais le réveiller me fait mal au cour. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux ou sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une différence entre lui et les autres candidats. Je ne peux pas. Je pose finalement la main sur son épaule.

- Ueda-san, l'appellé-je.

Il remue un peu, entrouvre les yeux et me dédie un sourire endormi absolument adorable.

- Bonjour, dis-je. Désolé de vous réveiller mais il est huit heures passées et les caméras ont commencé à tourner.

J'essaye de rendre ma voix aussi neutre que possible, mais j'ignore si j'y parviens. J'espère car je ne veux pas qu'il sache que sa simple présence me bouleverse.

- Oh... Je suis désolé, je ne dors jamais si tard d'habitude.

- Vous avez des excuses entre le décalage horaire et vos rixes avec Nishikido-san.

A ce nom, il semble se réveiller tout à fait mais perd son sourire. Je sais ce qu'il pense, ce qui le tracasse. Et j'ai réfléchi à une solution pendant toute la durée de mon footing. Je m'assois près de lui et cherche comment formuler ma proposition. Pendant que je réfléchis, je lui pose une question. Dont la réponse parait évidente, mais je veux qu'il le dise lui-même.

- Ueda-san... Vous n'avez pas la moindre envie de retourner dans sa chambre, n'est ce pas ?

Il secoue la tête et me fixe comme s'il espérait que je détienne une solution miraculeuse qui puisse empêcher ça.

Je déglutis. S'il me fixe comme ça, je ne vais pas réussir à lui expliquer.

- Est ce que... vous voulez rester ici ? Dans ma chambre je veux dire...

Son regard s'est chargé de reconnaissance et je m'en sens embarrassé car je fais actuellement taire à coups de poing la voix intérieure qui me souffle que je profite de la situation.

- Je... Je peux ? Vraiment ?

Je hoche la tête, peu fier de moi, car ce qui, en apparence, ressemble à une bonne action n'est en réalité qu'un acte égoïste : je veux le garder près de moi.

- Merci, Mizuhashi-san. Merci infiniment.

- Je vous en prie... Par contre, cet arrangement nécessite la plus grande discrétion. Aucun de vos collègues ou de vos amis ne doit savoir.

- Je vous en prie... Par contre cet arrangement va nécessiter la plus grande discrétion. Aucun de vos collègues ou de vos amis ne doit savoir.

- Je vous le promet.

Un sourire radieux éclaire ses traits et je me surprends une fois de plus à réprimer un geste de tendresse envers lui.

- Habillez-vous vite maintenant, lui dis-je. Tout le monde doit déjà se trouver sur la plage pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Hai !

- A tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, je m'arrache à sa présence et porte la main à ma poitrine. Pourquoi mon cour bat-il si vite ?

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je me suis refringué et j'ai compté dix minutes après son départ, pour me faufiler hors de la chambre. La thèse de l'amant caché dans le placard se vérifie.

J'ai plus qu'à faire genre que j'ai pioncé plus loin sur la plage. Je mets les mains dans mes poches et sifflote en rejoignant les autres. J'ai une dalle de tous les diables.

- Tiens tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà, fait Jin en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

- T'as pu dormir finalement, Ryo ? ajoute Pi de la même façon.

Je leur réponds même pas, à la brochette de traîtres. Ils me payeront le sale coup qu'il m'a fait. Je vais juste me prendre à bouffer et m'assoir plus loin. Je jette un coup d'œil à Chloé pour voir ce qu'elle fout, mais elle bouffe sans tourner la tête vers moi. Donc je suppose qu'on est censés faire comme si on pouvait toujours pas se blairer. La vache la bouffe ici est trop bonne, je pourrais facilement m'habituer. J'allais entamer une deuxième assiette (OSEF des calories), quand je vois arriver Princesse, quinze plombes après tout le monde. Où est ce qu'il a pieuté lui ? Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais bon…

- Hé, hime, t'as trouvé une chambre où dormir ?! que je lui lance.

Il me répond pas. Nan mais sérieux, il m'ignore quoi. Alors que pour le coup, je lui ai même pas balancé de saloperie. Et là je croise le regard de Chloé, qui a l'air de me dire « commence pas ». Hé, j'ai rien fais du tout là ! Je lui ai juste posé une question, au travesti ! C'est injuste là !

Elle me fait les gros yeux et articule silencieusement « ex-cuse-toi ».

Ouais, ouais, y'a pas le feu… T'as dis que j'étais pas obligé de le faire en public et du public, là, y'a que ça… Je lui fais une grimace et articule pareil « plus tard ». Elle secoue la tête et se détourne pour continuer son petit dej.

- Dis donc Dokkun, m'interpelle alors Yoko, t'as l'air de vachement moins la détester qu'hier, la petite gaijin. Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, je vous dirais que dalle, bande de faux frères, que je réponds. Vous m'avez laissé tomber comme une vieille merde cette nuit, alors que j'étais dans la panade.

- T'avais besoin d'une petite leçon étant donné ton comportement, fait alors Pi. Alors les gars et moi on s'est mis d'accord pour te dire non, quoi que tu demande comme service.

- Ah bah merci du cadeau. Avec vous comme amis, on a pas besoin d'ennemis.

- Mais nan, mais nan, me fait Tacchon en me tapotant le dos.

- Cela dit, t'as pioncé où au final ? demande Jin.

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas, Bakanishi, je grogne.

- Oh allez, fais pas la gueule, ajoute Yoko en s'asseyant à ma table, imité des trois autres curieux.

- Ouais, on est inquiets nous…

- Inquiets ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Vous étiez inquiets cette nuit quand vous m'avez envoyé chier ?!

Je me suis levé en gueulant, ce qui a fait finir toutes les converses autour de nous, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Là, je suis vénère. Si y'a bien un truc que je supporte pas, c'est qu'on se paye ma tête et là, ils le font pas qu'un peu. Je me barre en marchant à grands pas.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Chloé dire à tout le monde qu'elle va me chercher et Tomo me crier de me calmer. Mais nan, ils soulent tous. Il me faut une clope. Faut que j'aille en chercher une. Au moins une.

- Nishikido-san ?

Je m'arrête pas. Je dirais même que j'accélère, mais avec ses petites jambes, elle arrive quand même à me rattraper.

- Ryo ? Attends…

- Quoi ?! que je fais.

Je lui en veux pas à elle. C'est la traîtrise de mes soit-disant amis qui me met hors de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas laisser courir ? Tu ne vas pas faire la tête à tes amis en plus si ? Ils t'ont donné une leçon mais... il faut dire que tu l'as vraiment mérité. Hier tu as été franchement... indigeste. Alors c'est tes potes, si eux peuvent pas te le faire comprendre, qui peut ? Hein ? Alors, agis en mec, et assume. Ils t'ont fait une bonne blague, une bonne vengeance. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux bouder dans ton coin, ou oublier et profiter de ta journée.

- Ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est dégueulasse ! Ca se fait pas entre potes, merde !

- Ca va, hein, tu as trouvé où dormir, et tu as plutôt bien dormi finalement non ? Alors il n'y a pas eu de mal. Mets-toi à leur place. Ils t'adorent, y a pas à en douter, mais parfois, quand tu te comportes comme un gamin, ils en ont ras le bol. Surtout que je pense que eux, ils n'ont rien contre Ueda-san.

- Pourquoi tu le défends autant d'ailleurs ?! Tu l'aime ou quoi ?!

- He ? Qui ça ? Ueda-san ? qu'elle répète, étonnée. Bah oui, je l'aime bien oui (elle sourit) 'est l'un des deux chanteurs dont j'aime le plus la voix à la Johnny's. Et toi, pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

- Je parlais pas de l'aimer dans ce sens-là... que je grogne. Et je l'aime pas, parce que sa tronche me revient pas, voilà.

- Tu serais pas un peu jaloux oui ? (elle rigole et ajoute avant que j'ai pu répliquer) Il est mignon je trouve, comme garçon. Et il est gentil lui. Allez, arrête de grognoner pour un oui pour un non, et viens. Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses disqualifier parce que tu as loupé l'épreuve, Nishikido-san.

- He ? Y'a une épreuve ce matin ? que je fais, halluciné.

C'est rapide quand même, ça fait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on est là.

- Il y a des chances oui, ou sinon, c'est cet après-midi. Allez, bouge toi un peu.

Elle me tire encore par le bras et je la suis. Je grogne encore un peu, mais la perspective de devoir quitter ce paradis tropical par abandon me fait lui emboîter le pas. Elle a l'air contente d'elle vu qu'elle sourit. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui gâcher ça. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Bref, on rejoint la plage où tout le monde est resté et ils me fixent tous. J'ai envie de les envoyer chier, mais je m'abstiens. Pour elle parce qu'elle a pris la peine de venir me chercher alors que mes « potes » sont restés le cul sur leur chaise.

D'un coup, le boss de Chloé (qui a laissé tomber le costard pour un combo t-shirt/chemise ouverte, bermuda de bain, tongs. Quasi comme moi quoi) se lève et prend la parole :

- Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, j'ai une annonce à faire.

Ah ah… Alors elle avait raison ?

- La première épreuve sera dévoilée en fin de matinée. D'ici là, vous êtes libres de vous occuper comme vous voulez.

Dans le genre annonce qui sert à rien… Bon, ben je vais en profiter pour parfaire mon bronzage alors.

Je me dirige vers un des transats que j'ai repéré, pas loin de la mer en cas de coup de chaud (pratique pour piquer une tête et revenir se dorer au soleil). Je suis déjà allongé, prêt à faire un somme, quand quelque chose attire ma vue. Un spectacle très agréable ma foi. Chloé en train de se démener avec sa robe, certainement pour se mettre en maillot. Mais je doute qu'elle y arrive, la pauvre, vu qu'elle m'a déjà demandé de lui fermer ce matin. Pris de pitié (de façon pas tout à fait désintéressée, j'avoue), je me relève et m'approche.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Heu oui, je veux bien que tu défasses le haut, qu'elle me répond, coincée dans le tissu, avant de marmonner : Et fais attention à pas défaire mon maillot ave, ne.

- Tsss, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu parle à Nishikido Ryo. Ore-sama est pas si maladroit.

Même si techniquement, j'aurais rien contre lui enlever « par erreur », son maillot. Mais bref, je défais le zip en trois secondes et le descend sur la moitié de son dos.

- Ca ira là ?

- Monsieur a la technique je vois, qu'elle me provoque, un peu moqueuse. Merci, c'est parfait.

Elle défait le reste de la robe et la laisse tomber la robe à ses pieds.

- A l'eau!

Comme je perds rien de la scène, je la siffle malgré moi. La vache, canon la Chloé !

Je sais pas si elle a pas aimé ou quoi, mais en réponse elle me balance sa robe sur la tronche, ce qui me bouche la vue et je l'entend sauter dans la flotte. Merde, j'ai loupé ça. En plus il est blanc son maillot. Héééééé… mais ouaiiiiiis… il est blanc son maillot ! Je me marre en me demandant si elle a pensé au « petit » problème qui l'attend une fois qu'elle sera trempée. Avec un sourire en coin, j'attends qu'elle réalise.

Bon… cela dit, elle a pas tellement l'air motivée à réaliser. Elle patauge avec un plaisir visible, prolonge le truc, plonge et replonge dans la flotte transparente qui a pas l'air mauvaise, disparait en dessous et y reste en apnée… Mais c'est pas grave. Prend ton temps, éclate-toi bien, ma jolie. Moi je vais attendre que t'ai fini pour me marrer un coup. Et planquer sa robe tiens, bonne idée. Je creuse un trou dans le sable fin avec mes mains, y met la boule de tissu et la recouvre. Je m'assois ensuite dessus et attend en la regardant toujours.

Après avoir nagé un long moment, elle se lève, ruisselante (miam…), ramène ses cheveux en arrière (cheveux qui lui tombent presque jusqu'au cul une fois mouillés quand même)… et là, elle a l'air de remarquer que son haut est devenu transparent. De là, elle devine sûrement qu'il l'est totalement. Je me marre franchement pendant qu'elle se rassoit dans l'eau en quatrième vitesse, près du bord.

- Nishikido-san, vous pouvez m'emmenez une serviette? qu'elle me fait.

- Quelle serviette ? je lui demande, explosé de rire. Y'en a pas là. Vous y avez pas pensé en quittant votre chambre ?

- Bon, ben ma robe alors, tant pis.

- Ah bah merde, elle a disparu, c'est con, je continue, de plus en plus mort de rire.

- Je te l'ai lancée tout à l'heure, tu l'as mise où ? qu'elle me dit encore en passant tu « vous » au « tu ». J'y tiens, ne.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, je dis en faisant comme elle niveau tutoiement.

- Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter si tu m'obliges à sortir de l'eau.

Elle me menace, mais avec ses joues rouges de gêne, ça décrédibilise totalement le truc. Et je suis sûr qu'elle a capté que je la fais chier pour le fun.

- Ouuuuh je meurs de trouille.

La provocation fonctionne… mais elle a plus de ressource que j'aurais pensé, parce qu'elle fout ses cheveux devant ses seins pour les planquer et fonce vers moi qui la matais. Oh oh, ça sent le roussi ! Sauve qui peut ! Provoquer une petite nana pour qu'elle sorte de la flotte ok, mais rester assis quand la petite nana en question est balèze en arts martiaux, nan. Fou, mais pas suicidaire, je prend la fuite de toute ma vitesse. Enfin nan, c'est pas une fuite, c'est un repli stratégique. Un mec fuit pas devant une nana. Surtout si ce mec est ore-sama.

- Reviens ici ! Où est ce que tu as mis ma robe ?!

Elle trace, la vache ! En vingt secondes, elle m'a rattrapé et me chope par le bras.

- Tu as deux secondes !

- Aaaaaaah tu me broie le bras, baka !

J'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose, parce que je me sens me casser la gueule en arrière et atterris sur le sable. Elle m'a fauché les jambes. Et viens de s'assoir sur mon torse. Putain de merde…

- Maintenant tu me dis où tu as mis mes vêtements, qu'elle m'ordonne les joues rouges.

Alors là, chérie, c'était une super mauvaise idée de faire ça. Je me contorsionne pour la faire tomber et retourne la situation en l'immobilisant sous moi, les bras bloqués par mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je la regarde bien en face avec intensité. Elle est super bandante comme ça, putain… Je vais craquer… Je craque et profite qu'elle est sans défense pour une fois, pour l'embrasser.

Je l'ai prise par surprise, du coup elle a pas eu le temps de riposter, sinon je suis sûr, vu comment j'avais volé dans l'aéroport, qu'elle pourrait me balancer. Voir même me faire mal. Mais là, elle bouge pas. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Et je me sens pas capable de m'arrêter maintenant que j'ai commencé, alors je force un peu le passage et approfondis le baiser, sans la lâcher (des fois qu'elle finisse par réagir).

Ses doigts serrent un peu les miens et elle arrête d'être passive pour répondre à mon baiser. Et pas si maladroitement que je pensais. Elle a du avoir plusieurs copains déjà.

Après quelques secondes, je délaisse ses lèvres et la fixe.

- Tu me laisse partir ? S'il te plait, qu'elle murmure.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- C'est déjà allé trop loin.

Elle a détourné les yeux en répondant, mais je la force doucement à me regarder à nouveau.

- En quoi ?

Elle dégage ses mains sans brusquerie et tente de se redresser.

- Je ne serais jamais qu'une parmi tant d'autres, n'est ce pas ? qu'elle me demande.

Ah putain, mais c'est quoi leur problème, aux nanas ? Pourquoi il leur en faut toujours plus ? Pourquoi elles peuvent jamais se satisfaire de ce qu'elles ont ?

Je la relâche et me relève.

- Je vais te récupérer ta robe.

Elle se relève aussi, me tourne le dos et dit juste :

- Tu n'auras qu'à me la rapporter plus tard, je rentre me changer et... je suis pas une fille avec qui tu peux tirer ton coup et ensuite la jeter. Je n'ai jamais eu de coup d'un soir, ce n'est pas pour commencer maintenant. Même si c'est toi...

Et là-dessus, elle me plante là et se tire sans se retourner. Ah putain les gonzesses, c'est trop compliqué ! Essayer de piger comment elles fonctionnent, c'est un coup à virer pédé ! Quoique… nan quand même pas.

Je la regarde se tirer et vais quand même récupérer sa robe. Peut-être qu'il faudra que je m'excuse. Pas pour le baiser mais…

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Evidemment, il a encore fallu que Nishikidiot fasse du bordel. Et à partir du moment où j'ai été dans son entourage immédiat, il a fallu qu'il m'interpelle. Je voudrais bien qu'il me fiche la paix une fois pour toute, mais je ne dois pas trop compter dessus. Un abruti reste un abruti en général. Garnier-san aura beau dire et faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne parviendra pas à le réformer.

Du regard, je suis Mizuhashi-san qui s'est levé. C'est vraiment un homme gentil. La façon dont il m'a accueilli dans sa chambre et avec laquelle il a pris soin de moi qui suis un inconnu pour lui, est vraiment adorable et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je croise son regard alors qu'il se rassoit après son annonce et lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire, puis s'éloigne en passant près de moi. Si près qu'il me frôle. Ca me rappelle ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant à coté de moi à mon réveil : chaleur, douceur, tendresse... Je me suis mieux senti en quelques secondes ce matin que depuis des mois. Que depuis des années même.

Puisqu'on a quartier libre, je vais en profiter pour retourner me reposer un peu. Je n'ai pas assez dormi. Je suppose que beaucoup vont en profiter pour aller à la plage, mais pour ma part, ne sachant pas nager, je préfère rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

Après une heure de sieste, je décide d'explorer un peu les environs de la maison. Alors que je contourne le bâtiment, je vois arriver Garnier-san. Je m'apprêté à l'interpeller pour lui dire bonjour, mais je m'aperçois qu'elle marche vite et la tête basse. Est ce qu'elle aussi a eu des problème avec le Nishikidiot ? Je décide d'en avoir le cœur net et la rejoins. Au cas où je puisse l'aider à mon tour. Je lui dois bien ça.

- Garnier-san ? fais-je. Vous avez l'air bouleversée, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'arrête net en me reconnaissant.

- Ah... Ueda-san...

Elle jette un œil à sa tenue, un maillot de bain blanc que l'eau a rendu pratiquement transparent et semble très embarrassée. Elle a une sorte de petit mouvement de recul, comme pour se cacher.

- Gomen... Je dois me changer, laissez moi quelques minutes, dit-elle.

Elle détourne le regard, comme si elle n'était pas capable de soutenir le mien. Alors qu'elle y arrivait parfaitement hier. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il s'est passé un truc. Et je jurerais que Nishikido n'y est pas pour rien.

- C'est Nishikido, n'est ce pas ? Il a été méchant avec vous ? lui demandé-je en retirant la chemise que j'ai enfilée par dessus mon t-shirt, pour la poser sur ses épaules parce qu'elle a vraiment l'air gênée par sa tenue.

- Merci... fait-elle en rabattant les pans sur elle pour se cacher au maximum, avant de baisser les yeux et de déclarer : Je suis une idiote finie... Et on ne peut pas dire que je n'avais pas été prévenue... Même par Lui...

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que j'avais raison.

- Vous êtes très loin d'être une idiote. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a dis ?

- Il... n'a rien dit... Il a juste... voulu jouer avec moi. Et je l'ai laissé faire... Je suis... une véritable abrutie quoi que vous en disiez...Juste parce que je suis une fille il a cru que j'allais lui céder comme toutes ses autres coups d'un soir... Mais, moi, je ne suis pas comme ça... Je ne veux pas être son objet, un prix de plus. Un nouveau trophée sur son étagère de conquêtes. Une nana qu'il pourra se vanter d'avoir serrée si vite... D'avoir fait succomber à peine lendemain de l'arrivée. Il n'a pas fini de ne décevoir... J'ai été trop gentille avec lui...

Elle me raconte alors les événements de la nuit et ceux qui viennent de se produire, puis conclut :

- Mais c'est juste un séducteur... Il en a profité et a cru que tout était acquis... Mais moi je veux pas lui servir juste pour qu'il prenne du bon temps... J'ai un minimum de dignité et de respect pour moi même.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Mais quel enfoiré ! Mais c'est bien dans son style, de croire que toutes les filles le trouvent irrésistible et sont prêtes à lui tomber dans les bras. Il a un tel égo ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Je ne suis pas très tactile, mais elle semble dans une telle détresse, que je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre moi. Comme un grand frère.

- Ne faites plus attention à lui, ça vaudra mieux.

- Je me sens tellement coupable... J'ai déjà cédé pour le baiser...

Elle a l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir. Alors que la victime c'est elle.

Elle se blottit contre moi. Je suis un peu gêné, mais mon étreinte, pour légère qu'elle soit, a l'air de la réconforter, alors je passe outre.

- Tu es la victime, pas la coupable, dis-je en la tutoyant soudain car elle pourrait être ma petite sœur. Le seul à blâmer c'est cet égoïste qui croit que tout lui est du simplement parce qu'il a une belle gueule et qu'il chante bien. Si on était tous comme lui à l'agence, ce serait invivable. Tu veux que je lui casse la figure ? ajouté-je mi riant, mi sérieux.

- Je ne suis victime que de mon manque de méfiance... Je me suis laissée emporter et il a pu faire ce qu'il voulait sans que je réagisse... (elle soupire) Je crois qu'il a vu que physiquement, il me plaisait... Du coup, il a cru que c'était gagné, que j'allais lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec... Et (elle sourit légèrement) j'hésite pour ta proposition... Non, je blague, ne. Surtout que je suis là pour empêcher vos bagarres.

Elle reste songeuse un instant, puis ajoute :

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau... Mais par contre, sa personnalité... c'est vraiment une catastrophe...

- Ah ça... Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire... Mais tu sais quoi ? Fais comme moi à partir de maintenant et ignore-le.

- Oui mais le soucis c'est que Mizuhashi-san veut qu'on interagisse ensemble... Je n'aurais pas le choix. Mais... J'essayerai plutôt de ne pas baisser ma garde.

- Hum. Et en cas de problème... appelle-moi, ne.

- C'est promis. Je vais aller m'habiller histoire de ne tenter personne. Tu veux qu'on se promène ensemble après ?

- Avec plaisir, réponds-je en souriant. J'allais partir en exploration quand je t'ai vue passer. Je t'attends ici.

Elle file et revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un petit short en jean, de tennis, d'un léger T-shirt d'où dépasse le nœud d'un maillot de bain noir et ma chemise par dessus, ce qui lui donne un look très sympa.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? me demande-t-elle en la désignant. Ou tu préfères la reprendre ? Attention, c'est un coup à plus la revoir.

- Tu peux la garder, rigolé-je, content qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire. J'en ai des tas d'autres et elle te va bien.

- Merci ! dit-elle d'un air ravi. Elle est toute légère et ça m'évitera des coups de soleil.

On se met à marcher tous les deux puis, après quelques minutes de silence, me décide à lui poser une question :

- Ne... Comment est Mizuhashi-san en dehors de l'émission ?

- Mizuhashi-san? Oh, c'est vraiment un homme bien (elle sourit) dans le boulot il a parfois son petit caractère, il ne faut pas lui dire non, et quand il a décidé de quelque chose, on peut être sûr que ça se fera. Mais dans le domaine personnel, même si j'ai peu eu l'occasion de le côtoyer en dehors du domaine professionnel, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était très attentionné, vraiment.

- J'en étais sûr... murmuré-je.

- Il est charmant, n'est ce pas ? fait-elle dans un petit sourire. Il apparait souvent inaccessible pour se protéger des gens mal intentionnés, mais derrière cette façade, c'est un homme très doux. Il me gronde tout le temps si je fais trop d'heures sup la nuit, comme un grand frère.

Je rigole.

- Il m'a menacé de me mettre à l'amande si je m'excusais encore.

- C'est tout lui ça, rit-elle.

- Il est... pas marié ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande ça. Ca me concerne pas après tout.

- Non. Pour tout te dire, je ne lui ai même jamais vu de petite amie. Il est possible qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, il fait toujours passer son travail avant lui.

- Oh... Je vois. C'est dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil soit seul...

- Hum... Je me demande comment il le vit. Il ne semble pas malheureux mais... la solitude doit finir par lui peser j'imagine... Moi je suis restée célibataire tout le temps après mon arrivée au Japon, et avoir une personne pour qui je compte et sur qui je peux me reposer parfois me manque un peu...

- Hum. Je comprends très bien. La solitude me pèse aussi... beaucoup. Pour être franc, je peux compter mes relations sentimentales sur les doigts d'une seule main. La dernière commence vraiment à dater et s'est mal terminée. Très mal même.

- Mon pauvre... C'est vraiment malheureux... Tu as l'air d'être vraiment un garçon adorable, c'est vraiment une honte. C'est incroyable que les gens soient incapable de saisir la chance qu'ils ont d'être avec une personne comme toi (elle soupire) De mon coté, ce n'est guère beaucoup mieux : les miennes de relations tiennent sur mes deux mains, et ma dernière était il y a plus de deux ans maintenant.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai honte mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées sur moi.

- Non je... Il... s'est suicidé... à cause de moi... balbutié-je, le fardeau de la culpabilité refaisant surface. Parce que je ne pouvais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui... Il ne l'a plus supporté et s'est tué... Depuis le drame, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me reproche sa mort... J'aurais surement pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher mais je n'ai rien fais... Je ne fais que faire souffrir les gens autour de moi... Je ne vaux pas mieux que Nishikido...

Elle s'immobilise et m'attire contre elle avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Je n'essaye pas de la repousser, je me sens trop mal.

- Idiot... me dit-elle. Comment peux-tu te reprocher une telle chose ? Un suicide n'est pas un acte que tu aurais pu empêcher si facilement, et souvent... les motifs sont bien plus profonds que de simples problèmes de couple (elle fait une pause et me caresse les cheveux) Tu as du énormément souffrir de sa disparition...

Je voudrais les retenir, mais les larmes débordent malgré moi. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne et maintenant les mots se précipitent hors de ma bouche.

- On... était ensemble dep... depuis plus de qu... quatre ans... Je p... pensais que c'é... tait le bon... On ne se d... disputait ja... jamais. M... Mais.. un j... jour...

Comment raconter l'insoutenable ? Comment expliquer l'horreur ?

Elle m'écoute extérioriser enfin cette souffrance que j'ai caché à tous pendant un an et demi, en me murmurant par moment des mots réconfortants. Ce sont eux qui me donnent la force de dire le pire.

- Un j... jour, je suis rentré et je... l'ai tr... trouvé pen... pendu... Il... s'était p... pendu à la pou... poutre du sa... salon...

Mes jambes ne me portent plus et elle est trop frêle pour soutenir tout mon poids, alors elle nous fait assoir par terre. Maintenant que je peux enfin parler, je n'arrive même plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Elle me garde dans ses bras, mon visage sur son épaule et soulève doucement quelques mèches tombées sur mes yeux.

- Comment as-tu réussi à supporter ce poids tout seul ? souffle-t-elle, compatissante. Je serais devenue folle à ta place... De douleur et de chagrin. Comment as-tu supporté ça sans jamais te confier ?

Je la regarde, larmoyant encore et renifle. Comment lui expliquer ?

- Personne ne s... sait. Pour moi. Ni Ka... me, ni Mar... Maru, ni Jun... no. Aucun ne sait m... même que je s... suis gay... Alors ils n'au... auraient pas c... compris...

Elle a les larmes aux yeux par ma faute. Je suppose que voir quelqu'un pleurer autant est difficile à supporter...

- Mais voyons... Ue... Tatsuya... (elle prononce timidement mon prénom) tes amis n'auraient jamais jugé ton orientation sexuelle, j'en suis persuadée. Je n'imagine pas les atrocités que tu as du endurer... Mais... Ils sont là pour toi.

- Je ne s... suis pas s... sur qu'ils... aurait a... accepté...

- Je suis sure qu'ils t'auraient pris tel que tu est. Kamenashi-san a l'air de quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Elle me prend par la main, m'emmène s'assoir avec elle dans un hamac tendu entre deux palmiers, plutôt dissimulés dans la végétation, et au calme.

Installé dans le hamac, avec le bruit des vagues, le vent tiède qui me caresse le visage et la présence apaisante de Chloé près de moi, mes pleurs finissent par s'espacer, s'estomper et disparaitre, me laissant simplement hoquetant.

- Je... n'en avais... jamais parlé à... personne... avant aujourd'hui. Désolé de... t'avoir ennuyée... avec mes histoires.

- Idiot. Tu ne m'as pas ennuyée. Je suis là pour t'écouter maintenant, et à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de parler tu pourras venir me trouver. Et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, d'accord? Promet-le moi

- Il n'y a pas de raison... Toi aussi tu dois te détendre... Ecouter des trucs déprimants ne fait pas partie de tes prérogatives de guest.

- Je suis moi avant d'être une guest. Et ce moi, et bien, déjà, est particulièrement têtu, et en plus, a décidé que ça s'était bien plus important que de faire bronzette au soleil, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors d'accord, dis-je en pensant bien fort que je ne le ferais pas.

Je n'aime pas ennuyer les gens et en général, je ne parle pas de moi, ça fait égocentrique. J'ai déjà totalement craqué alors que je m'étais juré que ça n'arriverait jamais...

Elle me tapote le dos.

- Tu promets? Si tu vas pas bien, tu viens me trouver, d'accord ? Je ne dis pas ça en l'air moi.

- J'en suis sûr. Je ne te connais pas bien, mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un de confiance.

Je n'ai pas promis, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'ajoute rien et s'adosse sur la surface en tissu, regardant la mer et les vagues qui vont et viennent.

Je la regarde un moment, puis demande :

- A cause de quoi ta dernière relation est si ancienne ? C'est le boulot qui te prend trop de temps ?

- Je suppose que ça joue et puis... elle avait duré deux ans. C'était ma plus longue relation. J'y croyais mais... comme toujours j'étais la seule. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux pour mon petit ami. Comme les autres avant aussi... Alors depuis, je n'ai plus cherché, j'en ai eu marre d'avoir mal, de faire des efforts seule, pour ne jamais rien avoir en retour. Je crois... que j'ai abandonné l'idée de tomber amoureuse et d'être sincèrement aimée en retour. Ce n'est que du conte de fée tout ça. Dans la vie réelle, ça n'existe pas. Et... les garçons s'en fichent des sentiments. Je dirais même que ça leur fait peur...

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, puis lui livre mon opinion :

- Tu ne devrais pas généraliser à cause de quelques mauvaises expériences, tu sais. Tu es encore très jeune, alors il y a forcément quelque part un homme fait pour toi. Et puis... je ne crois pas qu'homme et sentiments soient incompatibles. Sinon c'est vraiment à désespérer. (je rigole un peu) C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas du même bord, parce qu'on aspire aux mêmes choses.

Elle rit aussi.

- Je n'ai pas les bonnes choses aux bons endroits je crois. Mais... honnêtement, je pense que les garçons sont vraiment à désespérer, sans vouloir te vexer toi.

- Tu généralise encore, lui fais-je remarquer. Mais bon, j'avoue qu'entre tes ex et Nishikidiot, tu n'es pas aidée non plus pour revoir ta copie sur la gent masculine.

- Hum... Jusqu'à quel âge ils sont immatures, les garçons? Parce que là, ceux d'ici ont presque trente ans quand même tous... (elle fait semblant de réfléchir) Je devrais peut être chercher dans ceux qui ont la quarantaine à ce rythme là...

- Hum... Je crois que le plus jeune de tous ceux qui sont là, c'est Okura-kun. Mais il a quand même vingt-sept ans il me semble. C'est déjà trop vieux pour toi mentalement ?

Elle sourit.

- C'est une moins grand différence d'âge que le garçon le plus âgé avec lequel je suis sortie.

- Quel âge il avait ?

- A peu près six ans de plus que moi. Donc comme j'ai vingt-trois ans et demi, il aurait vingt-neuf aujourd'hui. Et c'était un vrai gamin.

- Du même style que Nishikido ?

- Non rien à voir... Nishikido... je crois que j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui... enfin, sauf si j'oublie le mec coureur de jupons qui m'a plaqué au bout de deux mois, me faisant tomber en dépression. Enfiiiiin...

- Heureusement qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul comme lui... Imagine s'il avait des clones... Le cauchemar, rigolé-je.

- Hum, m'en parle pas... J'en ai déjà assez...

- En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir une amie ici. Merci, Chloé.

- Mais de rien, moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir, me dit-elle en souriant. Je me sens moins en terrain hostile avec ta présence.

- Si j'aimais les femmes, tu me plairais sûrement beaucoup, dis-je naturellement en souriant.

- Baka, tu vas me faire rougir à me complimenter comme ça.

- Gomen gomen. Alors on la fait cette exploration ?

- Hai ! acquiesce-t-elle, très enthousiaste. Et après on va nager ensemble ? L'eau était tellement agréable.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas nager...

- Eh ?! s'exclame-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Je comprends sa surprise et je ne suis pas fier de l'avouer, mais je sens qu'avec elle, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de dire la vérité sur n'importe quel sujet.

- Mais... on est sur une île et... les épreuves ? Tu as prévu de faire quoi si ça se passe dans l'eau ? (elle semble réfléchir, puis s'exclame) Bon, et bien je vais t'apprendre !

A mon tour, je la dévisage, stupéfait.

- He ? Mais comment ? Je suis trop vieux pour apprendre et l'eau me fait peur...

- Ce serait trop dangereux de te laisser participer si tu as peur... J'ai appris à nager à une de mes sœurs, je suis sûre que je peux t'apprendre rapidement les bases. Tu me fais confiance?

- Oui mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Si ça met ta vie en danger, je devrais t'empêcher de participer à des épreuves, ce qui te disqualifierait. Je ne connais pas la teneur des challenges, mais sur le lot, ça impliquera du nautique, dans cet environnement, c'est obligé. D'ici là, tu devras pouvoir te débrouiller et faire quelques dizaines de mètres sans paniquer.

J'hésite. Je ne dis pas que j'ai peur juste comme ça, c'est vraiment une phobie. Je ne sais plus d'où ça vient, mais...

- Peut-être que je devrais déclarer forfait...

- Pas avant d'essayer ! me dit-elle, catégorique, avant de sourire doucement. Tu ne voudrais pas quitter l'aventure si vite, si ? Si tu veux... si tu te sens plus en confiance avec un homme, je pourrais en toucher deux mots à Mizuhashi-san, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Il m'a déjà dit qu'il adorait nager à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, donc, il pourrait te monter ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai confiance en toi, mais... j'ai vraiment très peur...

- Alors nous deux ensemble ? On veillera sur toi, et comme ça, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai une formation de premiers secours. Vu la bande de casse-cou ici, il valait mieux.

Elle sourit et soudain, un gargouillement se fait entendre.

- Oh ! Gomen… J'ai un peu faim je crois…

- Alors rentrons. J'ai un creux aussi.


	7. Les choses sérieuses commencent

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Bon… sa robe est un peu froissée, mais elle est nickel. Le sable qui était sec s'est barré, donc elle pourra pas me dire que je lui ai bousillée. Je retourne donc vers la partie de la plage qui va apparemment nous servir de salle à manger avec sa robe et la cherche du regard, mais elle est pas là. Elle est pas revenue. Je vais quand même pas me balader avec toute la journée pour ses beaux yeux. Ou alors je la pose sur sa chaise pour qu'elle la trouve. Je sais pas. Quoique… elle m'a sorti qu'elle y tenait, alors je vais peut-être lui donner en mains propres en fait. En attendant, je vais retourner bronzer un peu.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je crois que j'ai cramé, ma peau me tire. C'est rare ça, en général, je bronze juste. Saloperie de soleil des Caraïbes. Je me lève et rebrousse chemin vers la baraque. J'aperçois alors Chloé avec princesse. Bon… pas que ça m'enchante, mais elle avait raison, ma parole a un minimum de valeur et j'ai promis. Présenter des excuses au travesti, ça fait chier. Mais vraiment. Mais bon… Allez Ryo c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Mais d'abord, je vais lui rendre sa robe. Et sans témoin si possible.

- Chloé ! que je l'interpelle.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Elle a plus l'air bouleversée par mon baiser. C'est cool mais en même temps ça me vexe un peu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Nishikido-san ? qu'elle me fait.

Oi elle me fait quoi là ? Tout à l'heure elle me tutoyait et m'appelait Ryo, c'est quoi le délire ? Et c'est là que je remarque qu'elle a une chemise sur le dos. D'où elle sort cette fringue trop grande pour elle ? Je coule un regard vers le travesti. C'est la sienne ou quoi ? Nan impossible. Doit y avoir une autre explication.

- Je t'ai ramené ta robe. Elle est juste un peu froissée.

- Ah merci.

Elle récupère son bien et le serre contre elle.

- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ?

- Heu… c'est quoi le trip ? Pourquoi tu me vouvoie alors que tout à l'heure tu me tutoyais ?

- Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on remette la distance qu'il doit y avoir entre nous.

- Si c'est à cause du baiser, je suis désolé, je recommencerais pas, excuse-moi.

Je m'excuse jamais, mais bon, je fais une exception pour elle. Mais là, elle a une réaction à laquelle je m'attendais pas du tout : elle hausse les épaules d'un air détaché.

- de toute façon... C'est pas comme si ce baiser avait une quelconque valeur pour moi hein... Il était correct mais sans plus. Techniquement bien exécuté, oui, c'est sûr, c'était des gestes assurés, on sent que tu as vraiment l'habitude... Mais c'est tout, rien de plus. Ça n'avait aucun sens car il n'y avait aucun sentiment dedans. Et quand tu ne cherches pas à faire ressentir quoi que ce soit à ton ou ta partenaire, il n'y a aucun plaisir. Ça reste une expérience aussi mécanique et insignifiante qu'une poignée de main: banale et finalement bien peu marquante.

J'en reste tellement comme deux ronds de flan, que je relève même pas que princesse se fout de ma gueule. Mécanique ? Insignifiant ? Banal et peu marquant ? Comme une poignée de main ? Les baisers d'ore-sama ? Nan, c'est une blague là, elle me fait marcher.

- C'est une blague ? je fais.

Les filles défaillent toutes quand je les embrasse, elle peut pas être différente des autres.

- Tu trouve qu'elle rigole ? Nan, Nishikido, t'es juste pas aussi irrésistible que tu crois.

- La ferme, hime !

- Tatsuya, arrête s'il te plait, qu'elle lui fait (elle le tutoie lui ?! En quel honneur ?!) avant de me regarder de nouveau : Et, je peux t'assurer que je ne plaisante pas... j'ai connu mieux. Ce n'est clairement pas un petit bisou comme ça qui me fera le moindre effet. Enfin bref, peu importe, parce que de toute façon ça n'arrivera plus. Parce que je te l'ai dit. Baiser et me faire jeter... merci bien, mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

Petit bisou ?! Je lui ai roulé la pelle de sa life et elle qualifie ça de petit bisou ?! Sous le choc, j'ajoute plus rien.

- Il n'y avait pas quelque chose que tu devais faire ? Quelque chose que tu m'as promis hier ?

Ouais mais là, j'ai plus trop envie. Je suis soulé et blasé.

- Plus tard, je grogne.

- Il a promis quoi ? demande le travesti.

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas, hime.

Elle a l'air déçue. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas dis que je le ferais pas, je suis juste plus d'humeur là.

- Ah vraiment ? qu'elle fait. Je vois... Moi qui pensais pouvoir te faire confiance pour ça au moins... je me suis encore trompée on dirait.

Et là-dessus, elle se barre, apparemment vénère. Oi ! D'où elle doute de moi elle ?!

- Oi ! je gueule pendant qu'elle s'éloigne, le travesti lui emboitant le pas comme un toutou. J'ai dis que je le ferais et je le ferais !

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je contrôle la mise en place de la première épreuve. Les séries de bûches sont bien plantées sur la plage, suffisamment espacées les unes des autres pour rendre l'épreuve difficile. Et en plein soleil. Parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver tous les candidats, pour leur annoncer l'épreuve de la journée.

Mais d'abord, j'ai eu une idée, pour laquelle j'ai besoin de Garnier-san. La pauvre va être pas mal occupée car je lui ai encore changé son rôle. Ou plutôt… je lui ai ajouté une casquette. Que j'espère qu'elle acceptera.

Je la retrouve en train de discuter avec Ueda-san. On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien. Tant mieux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu solitaire et ça m'ennuie.

- Garnier-san, je peux vous parler ? lui demandé-je.

- Bien sûr monsieur! dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, après s'être excusée auprès de lui.

Je lui adresse un sourire, puis m'éloigne avec elle.

- Vous le savez, je n'ai en tête que la bonne marche et la qualité de l'émission. Donc j'ai décidé de vous déléguer sa présentation.

Je fais une pause pour attendre sa réaction.

- Vous voulez... que je joue le rôle du commentateur ? Que je sois la présentatrice, c'est bien ça ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

- Absolument. Je pense que si vous endossez ce rôle, les réactions négatives des téléspectatrices, que vous craigniez lorsque nous en avons parlé dans l'avion, seront amoindries.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, me dit-elle. Ca me donne une vraie légitimité et une certaine immunité vis à vis des candidats, au moins, je ne serais pas là en mode pot de fleur, j'aurais un rôle qui justifie ma présence ici.

Elle semble vraiment soulagée et m'adresse un grand sourire. Elle devait croire, comme elle m'en avait fait part, qu'elle n'aurait qu'un rôle décoratif.

- J'accepte avec plaisir ! Du coup, l'épreuve des rondins, ne ? dit-elle en observant le décor de l'épreuve de loin, une lueur dans les yeux. Alors, je vais aller me changer pour être dans le thème.

- Avant, je vais vous expliquer la règle de l'épreuve, ses tenants et ses aboutissants. Comme c'est moi qui les ai toutes imaginées, je serais un peu le... consultant de l'émission.

Je lui raconte donc tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir et elle m'écoute avec attention.

- Je vous laisse aller vous changer comme vous en aviez l'intention. J'observerais l'épreuve de loin, lui dis-je ensuite.

- Hai, je vous rejoins.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement et je profite de son absence pour battre le rappel des troupes éparpillées. Je crois que c'est la seule chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé dans mon organisation. Il va me falloir un moment car j'ignore où chacun peut se trouver.

Elle me retrouve alors que j'ai rassemblé un quart des candidats et et que les autres arrivent au compte-goutte sur les lieux de l'épreuve, je la vois se concentrer pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle va leur retranscrire les règles de l'épreuve. Elle est vêtue d'un short en jean artistiquement effiloché, d'une chemise à carreaux nouée sous sa poitrine par-dessus un haut de maillot de bain et de jolies tongs. Une présentatrice habillée de cette façon gentiment sexy va déconcentrer les candidats, ce que je n'avais pas prévu mais ajoutera une difficulté à l'épreuve… et peut nous amener un public masculin également. Ce qui n'était pas davantage prévu mais m'arrange grandement.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, nos vingt-cinq candidats sont réunis. Je les vois regarder les bûches d'un air interrogateur et fais signe à Garnier-san, qui se tient un peu en retrait, de mettre fin au suspense. Suivie par sa caméra désormais attitrée, elle grimpe agilement sur l'une des bûches pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, ce qui est plutôt judicieux étant donné sa petite taille et est également une façon maline d'attirer l'attention de l'assemblée. Je note déjà les premières réactions, admiratives, à la découverte de sa nouvelle tenue. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prend la parole avec assurance, visiblement tout à fait entrée dans son rôle de présentatrice. Elle attend que le silence se fasse et que toute leur attention lui soit accordée, ce qui se produit rapidement.

- Vous voici enfin confrontés à votre toute première épreuve. Une épreuve physique, qui va vous demander beaucoup de maîtrise. Vous voyez tous la série de quatre bûches sur laquelle je me trouve ? (elle passe avec fluidité sur une seconde plus petite) Comme vous le remarquez, elles ont chacune un diamètre différent.

Le challenge ? Rester debout sur chacune d'elles, le plus longtemps possible. Et évidemment, nous avons prévu de quoi compliquer un peu les choses : à chaque coup de sifflet, vous devrez changer de bûche sans tarder. Cette épreuve vous demandera notamment agilité, équilibre, endurance et patience… et surtout... un sang froid à toute épreuve, car tout va se dérouler en plein soleil ! (elle leur sourit et poursuit) Bien entendu, une équipe médicale est là pour veiller aux insolations, et vous aurez le droit de demander une bouteille d'eau... à vos risques et périls. Mais attention... le premier d'entre vous à mettre un pied au sol... sera immédiatement éliminé ! Et si pour lui, ce sera la fin de l'aventure qu'il quittera sans possibilité de retour, le gagnant de l'épreuve en revanche... remportera un avantage non négligeable pour l'épreuve suivante. Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous, et que le meilleur gagne !

Sur ces mots, elle saute et se réceptionne en toute légèreté sur le sable, avant de lancer : vous pouvez aller vous placer !

Je suis stupéfait par son naturel et son aisance. Elle a vraiment une présence. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas criminel de la cantonner à un rôle administratif auprès de moi. Elle ferait certainement des étincelles sur la chaîne, même si j'aurais le plus grand mal à la remplacer. Je décide de conserver cette idée sous le coude pour plus tard.

Elle se décale et il y a un mouvement de foule uniforme. Chacun grimpe sur son piédestal. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Il fait hyper chaud et c'est inconfortable. J'ai les pieds engourdis d'être dans la même position depuis une plombe et en plus, personne a encore sifflé pour qu'on descende d'un étage. Je résiste à l'envie de regarder ce que foutent les autres, parce que ça risquerait de me déséquilibrer et je veux pas perdre. Hors de question que je me fasse éjecter de ce petit paradis ! Et puis un autre truc pas évident : les fringues qu'elle a mit, bordel ! Elle chercherait à m'allumer qu'elle s'y prendrait pas autrement. Nan nan nan, concentres-toi, Ryo, concentres-toi.

D'un coup, je l'entends s'exclamer. Elle dit le nom d'un coréen. Si Won je crois. Il a du se tauler. Cool. Bye bye, bon retour dans ton pays, gars !

Mais bordel que j'ai soif en attendant… Elle siffle enfin. Je descends d'un cran, mais ma position est encore moins confortable que tout à l'heure, parce que si mon pied droit est complètement sur le bout de bois, le gauche est à moitié dans le vent. Combien de temps elle va durer leur épreuve là ? Il tape fort, le soleil, je vais cramer moi ! Nishikido Ryo cramé… c'est pas possible ça ! D'un coup j'entends un nouveau nom fuser. Matsumoto s'est taulé. On est plus que vingt-trois si j'ai bien compté. Faut que je tienne. Encore un nom. Merde, Pi aussi s'est cassé la gueule. Il a de l'équilibre pourtant, il s'est passé quoi ? Je tourne la tête vers lui… et perds l'équilibre. Merde, merde, merde ! Nan nan nan, je dois pas tomber ! Princesse est encore dans la course, je peux pas perdre contre lui ! Je galère à me rétablir, mais ça va. Enfin ça va… plus ou moins… Plutôt moins que plus en fait. Je voudrais basculer mon poids sur mon pied gauche pour reposer le droit, mais si je tente, je me vautre, c'est obligé. Un nouveau nom. Taguchi s'est étalé. Pas étonnant avec ses grands pieds, il devait plus avoir assez de place.

J'essaye de pas penser à ma soif, mais impossible, j'ai un désert dans la gorge. Je vais crever avant la fin c'est pas possible. Tant pis, faut que je prenne le risque. Je lève trèèèèès doucement la main pour attirer l'attention de Chloé sans me déséquilibrer. Mais c'est pas simple.

Elle me repère et s'approche de moi.

- Ca va ? qu'elle me demande tout doucement.

- Je crève de soif et de chaud. Il me faut de l'eau. S'te plait.

Elle va chercher une bouteille et ouvre le bouchon pour m'épargner un mouvement qui pourrait me déséquilibrer, puis me la tend. Elle fait gaffe à ce que j'ai pas vraiment à faire de mouvement pour la prendre, histoire de pas risquer de tomber.

- Attention, elle est ouverte, qu'elle me dit.

- Merci.

Je la prends et très lentement, je la porte à mes lèvres. Aaaaaaah la vache, ça fait du bien ! Je me rends compte en buvant que non seulement j'avais soif, mais qu'en fait, j'étais complètement déshydraté. Je bois environ la moitié et puis, comme j'ai trop chaud, je me vide le reste sur la tête. Ca aussi ça fait du bien.

Elle s'éloigne en disant un nouveau nom. Un coréen. Mon coloc je crois. Bien fait ! Ca lui apprendra à m'empêcher de pioncer !

J'entends un cri. Perçant. Jin. Y'a que lui pour gueuler aussi aigu. Il a du se tauler à son tour. On en est à combien maintenant ? J'en ai marre… mais faut que je tienne. Je peux pas lâcher avant le travesti, ce serait ma honte. Je dois tenir, mais c'est dur. L'eau que je viens de me verser sur la tête a déjà pratiquement séché vu la chaleur écrasante. Et ma jambe droite tremble de fatigue. Siffle… Siffle… Allez siffle, bordel… Que je puisse changer de jambe…

Kami-sama, merci, elle a entendu mes pensées… Je descends sur la troisième bûche avec la jambe gauche. Cette fois, y'a que ce pied qui tient dessus, elle est trop étroite. Du coup, j'essaye de garder mon équilibre en me servant de ma jambe droite et de mes bras comme balancier. Des noms fusent. Un coréen, Yoko, Keii-chan, Aiba, Oguri Shun, Fujigaya, Sakurai. Ils viennent tous de se casser la gueule. Le changement de bûche a déclenché une hécatombe. Combien on est encore ? J'ose pas tourner la tête pour compter, mais si je me fie au nombre de mecs massés pour boire un coup, on doit plus être qu'une douzaine.

Faut pas que je tombe... Quoi qu'il arrive, faut pas. J'ai pas entendu le nom de princesse, donc il est toujours là. Et pas question que je perde contre lui. Je dois tenir. Deux noms. Un coréen et Kitayama. Ils ont laché tous les deux. Ca devient vraiment difficile là. Et encore il reste une buche. Et vu sa taille, c'est quasi impossible de rester en équilibre dessus, alors je suis pas pressé d'y etre, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Kame vient de se vautrer à son tour. Je l'ai aperçu du coin de l'oil. Elle siffle encore. Merde je le sens mal ce dernier putain de bout de bois... Je sais pas si je dois poser mon talon dessus ou le bout de mon pied. Nan plutot mon talon, je serais plus stable. Enfin je crois. Bon m'y voilà. Et je le sens de plus en plus mal. Mes bras font balancier sans arret dans mes tentatives désespérées pour garder mon équilibre et Okada-sempai vient de tomber. On est plus que huit. Faut que je tienne... PUTAIN ! Je me suis taulé, merde ! Mon pied a glissé et j'ai touché le sable ! Fait chier !

- Nishikido-san, out !

Qu'elle fait. Putaiiiiiin ! Et princesse qui... Ah bah nan il vient de se tauler aussi. Qu'il ait meme pas tenu trente secondes de plus que moi me console un peu, mais il a quand meme tenu plus ! Fait chieeeeeer !

- Nishikido-san, m'interpelle alors Mizuhashi. Allez vite vous mettre à l'ombre et boire. Le médecin va vous examiner.

Je suis vexé à cause de princesse mais pas assez dingue pour jouer avec ma santé, donc je suis son conseil assez rapidement. Une fois assis à l'ombre et avoir descendu environ un litre de flotte, je regarde ceux qui restent. Ils ont de la volonté j'avoue, parce que l'épuisement doit les gagner. Tacchon lache l'affaire. D'où je suis, je vois ses jambes trembler meme une fois sur le sable. Pauvre vieux. Toma abandonne à son tour. Faut dire que contrairement à nous, en tant que "juste" acteur, il a pas tellement l'habitude de faire des trucs physiques. Du coup, avoir tenu si longtemps dans l'épreuve est une vraie performance. D'ailleurs, c'est pareil pour Kaname Jun qui vient d'abandonner aussi. Il reste deux coréens. Et Massu. Alors lui c'est la grosse surprise, il m'hallucine. Il a l'air de souffrir, mais il tient le coup plutot pas mal.

- Allez Massu ! je gueule.

Tout le monde tourne la tete vers moi, surpris. Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'encourager un pote ? Je vais quand meme pas encourager un coréen, ce serait le comble. Surtout qu'un des deux, c'est le leader des Super Junior. Donc encore moins meme.

Je croise le regard de Chloé, qui a l'air vraiment stupéfaite. Elle croyait vraiment que j'étais qu'un connard qui pense qu'à sa gueule ? Bah apparemment vu qu'elle me fait un petit sourire.

Les gars ont l'air de penser pareil que moi au sujet du coréen, parce que pas longtemps après, y'a des "allez Massu !" et "Masuda gambatte !" qui fusent de tous les cotés. Du coup, les coréens éliminés se mettent aussi à encourager leurs compatriotes et ça fait un sacré bordel. Ah ! Le leader des Super Junior est tombé ! Yay ! Ça ça fait plaisir ! Il reste un coréen et toujours Massu. Mais ça commence à etre dur pour lui. Pris de pitié, je décide de lui ammener une bouteille d'eau. Je crois pas qu'il pourra boire, mais je vais au moins le mouiller pour atténuera chaleur qui doit l'écraser. Je lui verse donc sur la tete en entier, ce qui le trempe et colle sa chemise à son torse. Faut que le coréen abandonne, parce que Massu a pas l'air loin de tourner de l'oil là vu comment il est pale.

- Gambatte, que je lui souffle, inquiet quand meme.

Je retourne à ma place, du coup je vois pas le dernier coréen poser les pieds sur le sable. Je percute ce qui se passe qu'en entendant Keii-chan beugler et courir... pour rattraper notre ami qui est tombé dans les pommes. Merde !

Elle a réagi plus vite que l'éclair et poussé tout le monde pour que Keii-chan puisse ramener à l'ombre Massu qui bouge plus. Maintenant tout le monde est inquiet pour lui, moi le premier.

- Massu tu m'entend ? que je fais en m'agenouillant à coté de lui pendant que Chloé va chercher de quoi le rafraichir.

Mais il répond pas.

Elle revient avec une petite bassine remplie d'eau et une serviette qu'elle mouille et lui passe sur le visage et les bras pour faire baisser sa température. Je croise son regard.

- Il va s'en remettre, ne ? je demande.

- Oui, mais il faut faire baisser sa température rapidement et le faire boire beaucoup.

Elle lui retire son T-shirt et lui mouille le torse et les aisselles. Ça doit pouvoir faire redescendre sa température plus rapidement je suppose. Elle lui soulève la tete et lui fait avaler de l'eau, fraiche mais pas glacée.

- Idéalement il faudrait aller lui faire prendre une douche, tiède. Vous m'aidez à l'emmener à une salle de bain ?

Je regarde Keii-chan et on s'apprete à le soulever tous les deux, quand il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? il demande d'une voix enrouée.

- Ne bouge pas, elle répond. Tu as fait un malaise. Laisse-toi porter par les garçons, et ils vont te mettre sous la douche. Après, tu vas boire beaucoup pour te rehydrater et t'allonger, d'accord ?

- Je peux marcher... il répond en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres désséchées. Je suis lourd... Je veux pas qu'ils se cassent le dos...

- Commence pas à faire ton tetu, Massu, intervient Pi. Tu te laisse faire et c'est tout.

- Je te préviens, tu te lèves, je te rassommes, elle dit en lui souriant. Donc pas de discussion.

- D'accord...

- Tant de douceur, de délicatesse et de féminité, je me moque un peu. Je suis impressionné.

- Et sinon, ta bouche tu sais la garder fermée parfois? J'aurais déjà tendance à avoir la preuve que non...

- Oh ça va aller oui ?! je grogne. T'as tes trucs en ce moment ou quoi ?!

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, qu'elle siffle.

- Bon Ryo, on va y aller peut-etre nan ? intervient Keii-chan. T'auras tout le temps de te disputer quand Massu ira mieux. T'étais inquiet tout à l'heure alors prouve le.

- Merci Koyama-san, qu'elle fait. Veillez à ce qu'il se repose. Obligez-le au besoin.

- Compris. Allez Ryo on y va.

- Appellez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il hoche la tete et on soulève à deux Massu qui s'excuse de nous causer des problèmes.

- Baka, je fais en marchant vers sa chambre, Tomo sur nos talons.

L'ancienne version de News est aux trois quarts réunie. Il manque que Tego et Shige. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi ils ont été écartés du truc. Pareil pour Nakamaru qui, en plus, est le seul KAT-TUN mis de coté. On aura surement jamais de réponse mais c'est quand meme chelou.

- Au fait, t'as gagné l'épreuve, je dis pour changer de sujet. Tu m'as impressionné.

- Et pour impressionner Ryo, tu sais bien qu'il en faut beaucoup, appuie Pi.

- J'aurais bien voulu que Yuya voit ça... fait alors Massu dans un pauvre sourire. Peut-etre qu'il aurait été fier de moi...

Tomo ouvre la porte de leur chambre commune et, avec Keii, on commence par installer notre pote sur son pieu.

- Il te manque ? je demande.

- Oui beaucoup.

J'ai toujours trouvé "louche" qu'ils soient toujours si collés l'un à l'autre. Comme des siamois. Ma main à couper qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon.

- Vous discuterez après, décrète Keii, toujours à l'aise dans son role auto-proclamé de maman poule. Massu, tu as entendu les consignes ? Tu dois prendre une douche fraiche. Je vais te soutenir pour y aller. Relève-toi doucement et appuie-toi sur moi.

Ca aussi c'est un truc qui m'a toujours halluciné et que j'ai jamais pigé : l'énorme capacité d'abnégation de notre ainé. Je suis sur qu'il crèverait avec plaisir si ça devait aider une personne qui lui est chère. Il se fait toujours passer en dernier.

Pendant que les deux vont à la salle de bain, je reste seul avec Pi, qui en profite pour m'asticoter.

- Ne, Ryo... Tu crois pas que t'abuse avec elle ? Personne te demande de te transformer en peluche, mais tu pourrais au moins te montrer sympa et gentil. Au moins avec elle. Y'a une seule et unique fille sur cette ile et tu l'emmerde autant que tu fais chier Ueda.

- Hum... Je sais pas, c'est un réflexe, comme avec hime.

- Bah tu devrais essayer de changer de réflexes alors. Et aussi essayer de penser un peu aux autres au lieu de toujours rester centré sur toi.

- Tu me fais la morale ? je grogne.

- Non je te donne un conseil d'ami. Ton caractère de merde est en train d'éloigner tout le monde de toi et tu t'en rend meme pas compte. Réagis maintenant, parce qu'après il sera trop tard.

Je grogne. Mais pas parce que je suis vénère. Plutot parce que quand Tomo me sort mes quatre vérités, ça fait mal aux dents. Et je suis obligé de reconnaitre qu'il a pas tort, c'est ça le pire : depuis que je me suis engueulé avec les mecs, ils sont un peu distants avec moi. Et depuis l'affaire du baiser, Chloé me traite comme un étranger au mieux, un indésirable au pire. Et ça me fait chier. Faudrait que je m'excuse. Encore. Mais ça fait mal au cul. Surtout que j'ai pas encore parlé à hime. Parler à hime... Putain si les mecs me voient, j'ai pas fini d'entendre des commentaires...

- Alors tu vas faire un effort ?

- Ouais...

- Bon. Alors commence par aller t'excuser correctement auprès d'elle. Quitte à t'aplatir une fois dans ta vie. Ca te tueras pas. Ok ?

- Hum...

- Ok Ryo ? il insiste.

- Ouais ouais...

Quand Pi a décidé un truc, il s'y cramponne plus fort qu'un pitbull à qui on essaye de chourer son os.

- Alors vas-y maintenant. Houste.

Je grogne encore... mais je sors de la pièce. J'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle peut etre.

Je finis par la retrouver près du lieu où a eu lieu l'épreuve. Elle s'est installée au bord de la mer, assise sur le sable humide, avec juste les pieds dans l'eau. Elle a mit une main dans l'eau et laisse les vagues glisser entre ses doigts, la tete ailleurs. Je m'approche.

- Chloé, je l'interpelle gentiment. Merci pour Massu. Il nous a foutu la trouille mais il est entre de bonnes mains avec Keii-chan. T'as réagi super vite, c'était impressionnant.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Il se sent mieux alors ? Je suis rassurée, dit-elle en se détendant un peu.

Bon, jusque là c'était facile. La suite va l'etre beaucoup moins.

- Ecoute... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis et fais depuis le départ. Je sais que j'ai un caractère de merde et que je peux etre un sale con quand je m'y met... On a pris un mauvais départ tous les deux alors... on pourrait peut-etre repartir à zéro...

Ah bah nan en fait c'est pas si dur et ça égratigne à peine ma fierté. Du coup je termine le truc.

- Nishikido Ryo, je fais en lui tendant la main et en souriant. Hajimemashite.

Elle en reste bouche bée. Elle devaif pas s'y attendre vu que moi non plus je m'y attendais pas. Elle beugue un peu, puis met timidement sa main dans la mienne pour la serrer.

- C'était blessant, tu sais...Tu me trouves pas du tout féminine si j'ai bien compris... Admettons (elle a l'air d'avoir été sincèrement atteinte par ma boutade) mais je le sais bien... que je n'ai rien d'une mannequin, alors c'était pas la peine de le pointer du doigt et d'enfoncer le clou comme ça...

- C'était juste une vanne. Je pensais pas que ça te toucherait. Désolé. Et puis... c'est pas vrai que t'as rien de féminin. Tu m'as déconcentré plusieurs fois pendant l'épreuve avec tes fringues. Et je suis sur que je suis pas le seul.

- Hum... Mais un vetement c'est qu'une sorte de déguisement qui peut faire passer n'importe qui pour ce qu'il n'est pas. J'imagine que meme si j'ai une jolie robe ou ce que tu veux... Je ne suis pas assez délicate, comme tu disais... Je ne serais jamais considérée comme une vraie femme du coup, j'imagine. :-[(elle soupire et fini par me rendre ma poignée de main avec une esquisse de sourire) Tant pis alors... Moi, c'est Chloé, enchantée !

D'un coup, elle tire sur ma main pour me déséquilibrer. Comme je m'y attendais pas du tout, je bascule et attéris les fesses dans l'eau, provoquant son rire.

- On est quitte maintenant ? qu'elle fait.

- C'est de bonne guerre. On est quittes.

Elle en profite pour m'éclabousser joyeusement.

- Non, pas assez quittes.

- Oooooi ! Comnent tu ose arroser ore-sama ?! je rigole.

- Ryo-sama l'a bien bien biiiiiien mérité, qu'elle rigole.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue et demande :

- Tant que je suis dans les excuses il est où hime ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Surement parti se doucher. Ou manger un morceau. Je vais venir avec toi.

Elle se lève et tend la main vers moi pour m'aider à faire pareil. Je la prend et lutte contre l'envie de la faire tomber dans l'eau à son tour, sinon on s'en sortira pas. Et je voudrais me débarrasser de ces excuses au travesti.

Elle m'aide donc à me relever (elle a vraiment de la force la vache !) et m'accompagne sagement.

Pov Ueda Tatsuya

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir si longtemps en plein soleil, en déshydratation totale et en équilibre. Certains appelleraient ça un miracle, moi je pense plutôt que c'est la force de la fierté : je ne voulais à aucun prix rendre les armes avant Nishikidiot. Question d'honneur. Du coup, quel soulagement quand il a glissé. J'ai enfin pu abandonner moi aussi, l'honneur était sauf. Et puis j'ai tenu plus longtemps que Kame et Junno aussi. Pas trop mal pour un petit boxeur de rien du tout quand meme. J'ai failli engloutir une grande bouteille d'eau, mais le médecin de l'équipe m'en a empêché. Selon lui c'était mauvais après avoir passé tant de temps en plein soleil. Et j'avoue avoir eu peur quand Masuda s'est évanoui, parce qu'il était vraiment livide. Enfin on a eu des nouvelles rassurantes à son sujet, du coup, je suis allé prendre une douche fraiche dans la chambre de Mizuhashi-san.

En ressortant, je fais bien attention que personne ne me voit. Je ne comprends pas trop cette condition qu'il a posé. En quoi ce serait si grave que quelqu'un découvre que je dors dans sa chambre ? Après tout, tout le monde sait que Nishikidiot et moi on se hait, alors que j'ai fuis sa chambre ne serait une surprise pour personne. Mais bon... c'est sa volonté, je ne vais pas aller contre. Je me sens si bien près de lui, si en sécurité, que j'ai envie de sourire comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis... ce jour-là. Je quitte le bâtiment et me retourne pour lui sourire. Pas au bâtiment en lui-même bien sur, mais aux bons souvenirs que j'y ai déjà.

Et soudain, ma belle bulle de sérénité explose. Je l'ai entendu m'interpeller à sa détestable habitude.

- Hime !

Je me retourne (par un réflexe dicté par l'habitude, pas parce que je me reconnais dans ce ridicule surnom) juste à temps pour voir que Chloé, à coté de lui, lui a donné un coup de coude dans les cotes en lui murmurant quelque chose que je devine. Elle a du lui dire de m'appeler par mon nom. Ou mon prénom. Elle a de l'espoir si elle croit qu'il va le faire, moi j'ai abandonné. Je serais toujours "hime" pour lui, je me suis résigné.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demandé-je.

- J'ai un truc à te dire, hime...

- Et moi aucune envie de l'entendre. Au revoir, fais-je avec un regard d'excuse pour Chloé.

- Matte, Tatsuya ! C'est important ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je passais tout près d'eux, alors je la vois très clairement écraser les orteils de mon ennemi et lui murmurer « appelle-le par son nom ! S'il te plait Ryo ». Elle passe son bras sous le sien. Pour l'empêcher de fuir ?

Je ne me vois pas partir après ce qu'elle a dit, alors je m'immobilise, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je reste à côté d'eux, tourné comme pour partir.

- Alors quoi ? Accouche, Nishikido.

Il y a un blanc. Comme je ne le vois pas, je ne sais pas quelle tête il fait et je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il pense. Rien de bien certainement. Mais ne pas l'entendre alors qu'il a dit avoir un truc à me dire commence à me stresser.

- Alors, t'attend le dégel ? dis-je pour l'obliger à parler.

Et soudain, j'entend sortir de sa bouche quelque chose que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre tellement il le dit vite. Ca donne un truc du genre « jesuisdésoléuedaj'auraispasdutedireceshorreursmêmesijet'aimepas ». Du coup je me retourne.

- He ?

Je le regarde, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il a essayé de me dire, puisque ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des vacheries pour une fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis, Nishikido ?

J'entend Chloé lui souffler d'articuler. Elle est donc dans la confidence. Ca m'intrigue de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il a l'air gêné. Nishikido ? Gêné ? Je rigolerais bien si je n'étais pas si curieux.

- Je suis désolé, Ueda. J'aurais pas du te dire ces horreurs même si je t'aime pas.

J'en reste bouche bée. Non seulement, il vient de m'appeler par mon nom (ce qui était jamais arrivé), mais il s'est excusé et a reconnu ses torts ? Là, il y a un problème.

- … OK. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Nishikido ?

- Oi ! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu crois pas que c'est déjà assez dur ?

- Ah bah ça, c'est clair que ça doit t'arracher la bouche. Tu vas survivre, t'es sûr ?

Chloé me fait une petite grimace.

- Tatsuya, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour ? Je sais qu'il mérite que tu te moques de lui, et que tu lui en veuilles mais... ce sont des excuses (elle me sourit gentiment) C'est rare, il faut en profiter.

- Je sais, Chloé… mais j'en ai tellement bavé à cause de lui, que franchement, excuses ou pas…

- Tu vois ! s'exclame alors mon ennemi. Je t'avais dis que ça servait à rien !

- Chut, tu te tais, dit-elle en lui redonnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de s'adresser à moi en me regardant dans les yeux : Je sais que pardonner à quelqu'un c'est difficile, mais si ses mots n'excusent pas tout, loin de là, prends les comme une preuve de bonne volonté de sa part. Il va faire plein d'efforts. N'est ce pas, Ryo?

Sur ces mots, elle resserre sa prise sur son bras, sans paraitre se rendre compte que sa position pourrait donner des idées à l'obsédé de la drague.

- Tu sais, Chloé… s'il n'en a pas envie et que tu le force, tout ça n'a aucune valeur, remarqué-je tristement. Si ses excuses étaient sincères, s'il se repentait vraiment, les choses seraient différentes… mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il a accepté de s'excuser, et il a tenu parole, me dit-elle encore. C'est déjà un bon début. S'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu l'y contraindre tu sais. Mais, je suppose qu'on laisse ça là pour aujourd'hui ? Inutile de trop en faire en une fois. Il fera plus attention.

En disant ça, elle regarde mon ennemi droit dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation.

Il hésite, puis acquiesce :

- Ouais... Je vais essayer...

Je le regarde avec méfiance. Après tout, chat échaudé... Mais par égard pour elle, je lâche :

- Mettons que j'accepte ces excuses pour cette fois.

Chloé nous sourit alors timidement et propose:

- On va manger ? C'est bientôt l'heure, et après votre épreuve, vous devez être affamés, non ?

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'elle en parle, mais mon estomac gargouille effectivement de façon assez atroce. Embarrassé, j'opine. Nishikido, lui, ne fait pas autant de manière.

- Bonne idée, j'ai une dalle de tous les diables ! s'exclame-t-il.

Elle m'attrape par l'autre bras et nous tire tout les deux en souriant, semblant contente du déroulement de notre conversation, vers la plage pour profiter du barbecue.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Choi Si Won est reparti pour la Corée peu après la fin de la première épreuve. Ce départ et ceux qui suivront, je les ai voulus quasi immédiats, afin de ne pas "perdre" les téléspectateurs sur le nombre de candidats encore en lice. Ca peut sembler cruel, mais c'est nécessaire.

Je viens de contrôler que le matériel pour l'épreuve nocturne est bien en place et que tout est correctement sécurisé. Il n'y a aucun problème, donc tout devrait bien se passer.

Je décide donc d'aller diner, repensant avec satisfaction au déroulement de celle de l'après-midi. Ils ont tous fait preuve d'une volonté peu commune. C'est bien mais il leur en faudra tout autant pour ce qui va se passer cette nuit. Les pauvres sont loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.

A mon arrivée au restaurant sur la plage, beaucoup sont déjà assis. Je passe entre les tables, discute un peu avec eux. Certains sont curieux et me posent des questions sur l'émission, mais la plupart discute entre eux de l'épreuve des buches. J'aperçois Masuda-san assis avec Koyama-san, Yamashita-san et Akanishi-san. Ce qui tombe bien car il faut que je lui parle.

- Masuda-san ? Bonsoir, je peux vous voir un instant.

- Hum.

Il acquiesce et se lève pour me suivre un peu à l'écart.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demandé-je.

- Bien. Les consignes de Chloé-san ont été suivies à la lettre par mes amis, donc ça va.

- Tant mieux, fais-je soulagé. En tout cas, félicitations pour votre victoire cet après-midi. Vous avez fais preuve d'une volonté peu commune en tenant un peu plus de quatre heures.

- Ah oui ? fait-il d'un air surpris.

- Quatre heures, sept minutes et quarante et une secondes pour être précis.

Il semble lui-même impressionné par sa performance.

- Vous avez donc gagné un avantage pour l'épreuve de cette nuit, continué-je.

- Cette nuit ?

- Hé oui. Le savoir fait partie de votre avantage sur vos collègues : vers trois heures demain matin, une seconde épreuve aura lieu.

- Oh...

- Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler son contenu, mais en tant que vainqueur de la première épreuve, vous n'en aurez que la moitié à faire. Ce qui, si vous manœuvrez bien, devrait vous qualifier pour demain.

- Je vois, fait-il d'un air pensif, avant de me sourire : Merci, Mizuhashi-san.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse reprendre votre repas. Bon appétit.

Il s'incline, s'éloigne et je vais m'assoir à ma propre table, un peu à l'écart. C'est alors que je vois arriver Garnier-san, bras dessus bras dessous avec Nishikido-san et Ueda-san. Ca m'étonne, mais mon étonnement se meut en stupeur quand je les vois prendre place à la même table sans rechigner. Il y a du Garnier-san là-dessous. J'ignore ce qu'elle leur a dit ou fait, mais le silence choqué qui accompagne leur arrivée explique assez bien que ce qui est en train de se produire est un miracle inespéré. Miracle qui se poursuit d'ailleurs tout au long du repas, car pas un mot plus haut que l'autre n'est échangé. Garnier-san a l'air contente et elle peut l'être. Artisane

d'une réconciliation ou, du moins, d'une paix qui paraissait impossible à tous n'est pas rien. D'ailleurs, plusieurs collègues des deux antagonistes viennent la féliciter de cette belle réussite. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent réellement s'entendre un jour, mais si au moins un statut quo définitif pouvait avoir été décrété, il y a fort à parier que ça soulagerait toute leur agence.

L'heure avançant bien qu'il ne soit pas bien tard, chacun prend congé et j'entends fuser des "oyasumi" sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire car leur nuit va être courte. Mon regard se pose sur Ueda-san qui bâille à qui mieux mieux. Lui aussi s'est bien battu en tenant pratiquement trois heures. D'ailleurs, oserais-je avouer que je n'ai pratiquement regardé que lui ? Heureusement que Garnier-san veillait à regarder tous les autres candidats, car je n'aurais pas eu la moindre utilité s'il avait fallu départager deux candidats tombés au même moment par exemple. Il finit par se lever, s'excuser auprès d'elle, adresser un vague signe de tête à son ennemi et s'éloigner. Je me sens tout chose comme un adolescent en pensant que c'est ma chambre qu'il s'apprête à regagner pour quelques heures.

A son tour, Nishikido-san se lève. Il pose une main sur son épaule et part à son tour. Garnier-san me rejoint ensuite en souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit à tous ceux qui vont se coucher. Elle connait déjà le contenu de l'épreuve nocturne car je lui ai fais un court briefing après l'épreuve de l'après-midi. Elle m'adresse donc un petit sourire complice.

- Et bien bonne nuit, monsieur, me dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la plage.

Ah on dirait qu'elle va préférer l'un des hamacs qui y sont tendus pour les quelques heures qui lui sont dévolues pour se reposer.

Je ne serais moi-même pas fâché d'en faire autant. Surtout en sachant que Ueda-san se trouve dans ma chambre.

Je me réveille par automatisme cinq petites heures plus tard. Tout est calme et Ueda-san dort paisiblement. Je ne peux pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité, mais je sens son souffle chaud se déposer sur ma nuque à chaque expiration et je frissonne malgré moi. Il me trouble sans rien faire pour. Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à m'endormir dans ces conditions...

Je décide de me doucher et de m'habiller avant de le réveiller, histoire de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires. Est ce que le tirer du sommeil va être un crève-cœur chaque matin pendant un mois ? Kami-sama... Pourtant, une fois encore je dois me faire violence pour ne pas faire de favoritisme. Une décharge électrique me traverse comme je le touche pour le réveiller. L'a-t-il senti aussi ?

- Ueda-san, l'appelé-je alors que je meurs d'envie de l'appeler Tatsuya comme le fait Garnier-san.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je me dois de garder mes distances.

- Ueda-san ! fais-je un peu plus fort.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux.

- Ueda-san ! fais-je un peu plus fort.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, vraiment dans le cirage.

- Hum sskisspass ? Kéleurilé ? marmonne-t-il.

- Trois heures du matin. Une épreuve est prévue. Levez-vous vite et rejoignez le point de rendez-vous.

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri. Il semble encore tellement endormi, a-t-il au moins compris ce que je lui ai dis ?

- Ueda-san ? Vous m'avez compris ?

Il me fixe, referme les yeux et se rendort. Misère, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Je vais devoir faire ce que je ne supporte pas pour moi-même...

- Ueda-san, debout ! Fais-je en le secouant assez fort.

Il finit par se redresser, s'assoir, s'étirer et bailler longuement.

- J'arrive... murmure-t-il.

Je ne bouge pas, craignant qu'il se rendorme une deuxième fois, mais non. Ses cheveux, non structurés par le gel étant donné l'heure, lui tombent dans les yeux. Il est tout simplement adorable.

Au radar, il finit par se lever et me rejoindre. J'espère qu'il sera assez réveillé pour l'épreuve...

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

J'ai essayé. Vraiment j'ai essayé mais impossible de fermer l'œil avec le putain de bavard qui me sert de coloc. Bon, en même temps il est pas tard, minuit et demi c'est même pas l'heure à laquelle je me couche d'habitude. Mais c'est pas une raison, merde !

Du coup la plage vaut peut-être mieux. Je vais quand même pas encore aller squater chez Chloé, elle va finir par me jeter. En arrivant sur la plage j'aperçois des hamacs. Cool je vais pouvoir dormir, c'est pas dommage. Et c'est là que je la vois.

- Tu dors pas dans ta chambre ? je fais.

- Je suis venue me détendre. Le bruit des vagues me détend, et je voulais regarder un peu les étoiles. Le ciel est joli et dégagé, pas comme à Tokyo, ou même Paris. C'est agréable je trouve et puis... il fait vraiment bon dehors au moins, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais parce que j'ai vraiment eu trop chaud cette nuit (elle m'observe) Et toi ? Ton coloc t'embête encore ? Tu devrais vraiment dormir maintenant, pour récupérer de ta journée.

- Bonne idée, j'approuve.

Je grimpe donc dans le hamac à coté du sien. Y'a aucun bruit à part les vagues. Je vais bien dormir.

- Bonne nuit Chloé, je dis en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Ryo, elle murmure :

Je suis réveillé par Chloé qui me secoue.

- Ryo... Ryo il faut que tu te lève...

J'ouvre les yeux sur son visage pas franchement reposé et plonge direct dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus à peine éclairés par les torches solaires plantées autour du coin. J'en refais surface avec l'impression pénible de pas avoir pioncé plus de quelques minutes. Je regarde le ciel. Il fait nuit noire, c'est quoi le délire ? Sur moi, poussée vers mes pieds, je remarque une couverture légère qu'elle a du aller chercher pour pas que je choppe la crève.

- Heu... le trip c'est quoi ? je demande. Il fait nuit si t'as pas remarqué.

Je suis pas en colère, je comprend juste rien. Surtout qu'elle aussi a l'air claquée alors...

- L'épreuve de cette nuit va débuter. Gomen... Tu dormais bien. Il est presque trois heures. Ça va commencer, il faut qu'on y aille.

D'abord assommé par la nouvelle, je finis par me marrer.

- Ah ah super marrant, je fais en levant le pouce. Et sinon ?

- Je suis sérieuse. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais amusée à te réveiller s'il n'y avait rien ? (elle s'assoit dans mon hamac et ajoute dans un petit sourire en coin) Surtout que quand tu dors tu es tout calme, tout sage.

Je suis tellement sur le cul, que je relève même pas la vanne gentillette sous entendue.

- Tu déconne ?! En pleine nuit ?! Merde on a le droit de pioncer quand même !

Je suis vénère là. Pas contre elle, elle y est pour rien, elle fait juste ce qu'on lui dit, comme nous tous. C'est la faute de Mizuhashi !

Elle me caresse les cheveux, surement pour me calmer.

- Hé, calme-toi. Calme-toi. Les épreuves nocturnes, si il y en a, ne seront jamais très longues. Et vous pourrez dormir demain matin. Ça va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas. Moi, j'ai préféré ne pas dormir du coup. Je tiendrai mieux.

- T'aurais pas du me laisser dormir alors que tu savais que je devrais me relever, je grogne un peu (j'aime bien qu'elle fasse ça. Si je continue à être grognon elle continuera peut-être). Je vais être cassé.

- Oui, mais toi tu avais besoin de récupérer des forces de l'épreuve de cet après-midi, pas moi. Sans dormir, pour ce qui vous attend, c'est un coup à se blesser... Il faudra être prudent, ne ? C'est sécurisé, bien sur mais...

Attend... Je rêve ou...

- T'es inquiète pour moi ?

Elle rougit. Je peux pas le jurer parce que je vois pas assez, mais j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Ben, oui, évidemment, qu'elle répond. C'est bizarre ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Non pas bizarre mais... je m'y attendais pas. T'as des raisons de l'être ? Inquiète je veux dire. T'as parlé d'être "sécurisé"... On va faire quoi ?

- Ben... Tu as dormi à peine plus de deux heures alors... Tu devras redoubler de vigilance et faire attention. C'est... Je ne peux pas t'en parler tu te doutes mais... Les Johnny's sont supposés avoir un avantage pour cette épreuve.

- Un avantage qu'auront pas Kaname, Oguri et les coréens ?

- Les coréens ont le même profil que vous alors, si. Les autres moins. Vos concerts vous aident pour ça.

Ca m'intrigue. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on va faire du coup.

- On y va alors ?

- Oui, allons-y. Oh !

Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle joue toujours avec mes cheveux. Je rigole de la tête qu'elle fait.

- Pardon, j'ai pas fait attention ! Désolée pour ça, elle s'excuse, presque catastrophée.

- Ca me dérange pas. C'est même plutôt agréable, je dis en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle m'ébouriffe et saute hors du hamac.

- Allez, beau bosse, on est partis, qu'elle dit en riant.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Beau gosse... J'aime ce surnom, je dis en la suivant.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Tout le monde est rassemblé à l'endroit que je peux maintenant qualifier d'habituel. Mais tout le monde a autant l'air dans le comas que moi. Après l'épreuve de cet après-midi, pourquoi ont-il trouvé judicieux d'en ajouter une qui nous prive de sommeil ? Surtout que, à moins que j'ai mal vu, ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de faire plaisir à Mizuhashi-san de me réveiller.

Devant nous, lui et Chloé se parlent à voix basse. Sans doute pour définir ce qu'ils vont nous dire. Il se tourne ensuite vers nous et son regard passe rapidement sur chacun. Je pense qu'il vérifie qu'en dehors de l'éliminé d'aujourd'hui qui est déjà reparti, on est tous là. Il prend ensuite la parole :

- Comme vous l'avez compris, une épreuve nocturne vous attend. Nous allons vous distribuer des lampes torches. Veuillez donc nous suivre.

Une maglite nous est donc remise et tous les deux se dirigent vers la jungle et s'y engouffrent. Je me fais la réflexion que la plupart d'entre nous est en tongs ou en sandales, donc pas l'idéal pour crapahuter dans une forêt vierge, mais ça n'a pas l'air de les ennuyer plus que ça. A la seule lueur des lampes électriques, tout à l'air inquiétant : la hauteur faramineuse des arbres, les lianes, les animaux sûrement tapis dans l'ombre... même les bruits. Qui sait s'il n'y a pas de bête sauvage ? Mais non en fait je ne pense pas, Mizuhashi-san ne nous ferait jamais prendre un tel risque. Les moins courageux d'entre nous se serrent contre leurs amis, pas rassurés. Moi-même, je n'en mène pas large.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a marché comme ça, mais on a fini par s'arrêter devant un précipice. Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui nous attend. Heureusement que Maru n'est pas là, il a tellement le vertige...

Je tourne la tête quand Koyama, qui s'est arrêté à coté de moi, agrippe mon t-shirt et le serre. Je le regarde, il est livide.

- Koyama ? Ca va pas ? lui demandé-je.

- Impossible... Je peux pas... Tout mais pas ça, souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur le vide qui s'ouvre devant nous.

Lui aussi a donc le vertige... Pauvre vieux.

- Ca va bien se passer, Koyama. Tout est sécurisé, tu ne risque rien, tenté-je de le rassurer.

Je me demande combien d'entre nous souffrent de cette phobie...

L'endroit où on s'est arrêtés est une petite clairière éclairée avec des torches dont les flammes crépitent sous le vent chaud qui se lève. Chloé porte une tenue "aventurière" style avec un short kaki, chapeau, chemise en toile. Juste derrière elle, un petit sentier balisé par encore plus de torches permet d'accéder au précipice proprement dit, où une équipe de spécialistes attendent avec harnais et cordages. Elle tient une torche enflammée, qui fait danser des lueurs chatoyantes sur son visage et en ajoute à l'atmosphère mystérieuse.

- Bonsoir messieurs, nous salue-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez pu récupérer de l'épreuve de cet après-midi et dormir quelques heures, car ce qui vous attend là... Va vous demander une attention accrue et vous aurez besoin d'avoir toutes vos forces. Vous allez chacun être équipé, et une fois sécurisés, vous devrez évoluer le long de la paroi rocheuse, les pieds sur cette étroite corniche. Une fois au bout, vous devrez faire preuve de courage, et braver le vide en vous élançant pour une descente de cinq cent mètres dans les airs jusqu'au sol. Et c'est là que je vous retrouverais, à l'arrivée. Bon courage à tous et attention à ne pas glisser, ce précipice est réputé dans la région... pour aspirer les humains vers le fond, pour que jamais ils ne retrouvent la lumière...

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, l'emprise de Koyama sur mon vêtement s'est accrue et un gémissement d'effroi passe ses lèvres. Il m'inquiète. Je pense que je dois prévenir mon amie.

- Chloé ! l'appelé-je sans quitter des yeux mon collègue tétanisé.

Tandis que Matsumoto, appelé en premier, s'équipe et se prépare à ouvrir le chemin, elle s'approche.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pense que Koyama a le vertige. Il est dans cet état depuis que tu as expliqué l'épreuve, dis-je.

Elle pose doucement sa main sur le sienne:

- Koyama-san ? Ça va aller ? Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

- Keii ?! fait alors la voix de Yamapi arrivé derrière nous.

Il se place devant lui et souffle à Chloé qu'il s'en occupe. Elle hoche la tête et retourne près de Matsumoto qu'elle aide à fixer une lampe frontale et une caméra. Je la suis du regard, puis reporte mon attention sur Yamashita.

- Keii ! Keii regarde-moi ! fait-il en claquant des doigts devant son visage pour obtenir son attention.

Le regard, rendu flou par la peur, du leader de News, se pose sur son prédécesseur.

- Ca va aller Keii. Ce n'est pas pire que la montgolfière sur le Never Ending Wonderful Story.

Tu avais oublié ton vertige pour ce concert, Keii. Tu peux le faire, je le sais.

- Pi a raison, fait alors la voix de Masuda qui s'est approché sans que je le vois. Tu l'as déjà fais, tu peux recommencer.

- Courage, Keii, dit alors Nishikido, arrivé près de lui aussi.

Bon, il est entre de bonnes mains avec ses amis, je pense pouvoir laisser sans remord. Je décrispe donc doucement sa main qui tient toujours mon t-shirt, lui adresse un sourire rassurant que je ne pense pas qu'il remarque et, poussé par la curiosité, rejoins Matsumoto qui s'apprête à s'engager sur la corniche.

- Wow il y a une sacrée marche, fais-je remarquer après un coup d'œil.

- Comme tu dis, dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Il s'élance sans hésitation et avec autant d'aisance que s'il marchait simplement sur la plage. Tout a l'air simple pour lui. Il n'a peur de rien et réussit tout, c'est impressionnant.

En quelques minutes, il est de l'autre coté, sous les applaudissements et Yamapi, que Chloé vient d'appeler, s'apprête à réitérer l'exploit. Lui aussi arrive rapidement de l'autre coté et j'observe Junno qui s'équipe à son tour. J'ai des doutes à son sujet. Non pas quant à son courage, mais plutôt par rapport à... la taille de ses pieds par rapport à la largeur de la corniche. Le dernier tiers, soit celui qui inclut ses talons, va se retrouver dans le vide. Même chose pour Kaname et Oguri, tous deux plus grands que lui.

Parfois, je me dis qu'être de taille modeste est un avantage. Ce soir par exemple.

Mais lui, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Sans être aussi rapide que Yamashita et Matsumoto, il progresse bien. C'est pas mal parce que l'escalade n'est pas un de ses domaines de prédilection. Lui ce serait plutôt danse, claquettes et fléchettes.

Une fois qu'il est de l'autre coté, un des coréens encore en course prend le relai.

Le vent a un peu forci depuis tout à l'heure et ceux d'entre nous qui ont les cheveux assez longs pour ça se les prennent sur le visage. Si ça continue, ça va compliquer l'épreuve pour tout le monde. Parce que qui dit "vent fort", dit aussi "tyrolienne qui se balance". Ca couplé a la descente de cinq cent mètres à cent km/h au moins... Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, en direction de Koyama qui a toujours l'air plus mort que vif. Le pauvre, ça ne va pas être simple pour lui...

Le temps que je me préoccupe du sort de mon collègue, le coréen a terminé sa progression et le vent a encore augmenté. Ca deviendrait presque dangereux. C'est au tour de Jin. Il n'a jamais eu de problème particulier avec ce genre de chose, mais je commence à redouter la pluie étant donné la force actuelle du vent. Je ne peux bien sur pas voir s'il y a des nuages puisqu'il y a des nuages, mais du vent comme ça, il y en a parfois à Tokyo et en général...

Jin progresse assez rapidement et sans trop hésiter. Je me souvenais pas qu'il était si agile... mais ma mémoire doit me jouer des tours. Et puis il s'est peut-être amélioré depuis qu'il n'est plus avec nous. Je me demande ce qu'aurait pensé Koki de cette émission... On ne l'évoque même plus. Comme quand Jin est parti. Comme si le passé était effacé. Mais je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier qu'il a fait partie de ma vie à tous les plans. Est ce que lui m'a oublié ? Est ce qu'il m'a rayé de sa vie comme si je n'en avais jamais fais partie ? Il ne m'a plus contacté depuis son départ, j'ai juste eu des nouvelles en lisant la presse, comme tout le monde. Ca fait un peu mal qu'il n'ait même pensé à me dire pour le film ni quoi que ce soit, même si je savais que son éviction de l'agence ne voulait pas dire qu'il était fini.

- Tat-chan ? Ca va pas ? me demande Kame, seul du groupe avec moi à ne pas encore être passé sur la corniche.

Comble de malchance, c'est aussi le plus observateur de nous quatre et il me regardait pendant que je ressassais mes souvenirs.

- Hum hum, fais-je en secouant la tête dans un sourire de façade. Je me demandais juste depuis quand Jin était devenu aussi agile. Lui qui perdait toujours aux fléchettes pendant les Dat-Tun5, tu te souviens ?

J'ai pris un ton volontairement enjoué, mais je ne crois pas avoir réussi à le duper.

- Me prend pas pour un con, Tat-chan. Tes assurances, ça prend pas avec moi. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Chloé a beau dire qu'ils comprendraient… je suis sûrement lâche mais, oui, j'ai peur de mes propres amis. Allez, Tatsuya, il est temps de lui montrer que tu es aussi bon acteur que lui. Je lui souris pour de bon, même si en réalité, j'aurais plutôt envie de pleurer.

- Je t'assure, fais-je d'un ton joyeux. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Concentre-toi plutôt sur l'épreuve, au lieu d'imaginer des trucs.

Il me regarde, inquisiteur. Ai-je été assez convaincant ? Pourvu que oui.

- Admettons… Mais je t'ai à l'œil, ne. Je sais que tu te renferme quand un truc va pas ou que tu es souvent plongé dans des pensées pas très gaies. Je te connais par cœur, Tat-chan.

Il me jette un dernier regard et s'approche du second coréen en partance pour la corniche. Je ne peux pas réprimer un soupir de soulagement. C'est grave d'en arriver là, je le sais bien, mais… bref…

Malgré le vent, le coréen (un acteur plutôt connu là-bas si j'ai bien compris) avance sans faillir sur le petit morceau de roche en surplomb du vide. Mon regard se pose sur Yokoyama, le suivant sur la liste puisqu'on respecte apparemment l'ordre de « défaite » à l'épreuve de cet après-midi. Il fait le con avec Nishikido et Okura. Est-ce qu'il essaye de se déstresser avant de passer ou c'est juste histoire de faire l'andouille ? Qui peut savoir avec les Kanja ? Ils sont tous fous à lier.

Il passe à son tour une poignée de minutes plus tard… et je compatis vraiment, lais vraiment, à ce pauvre Koyama qui est le suivant sur la liste. Et il a du le comprendre, parce que la situation a empiré. Il est maintenant accroupi et recroquevillé, les mains sur la tête comme s'il essayait de se faire entrer dans le sol et tout ce que j'entends de lui c'est « murimurimurimurimurimurimuri… ». Effectivement, ça a l'air impossible pour lui. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il arrivera même à s'approcher du vide. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit le prochain éliminé…

La situation n'ayant pas échappé à Chloé, elle s'approche de lui, manifestement inquiète et s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

- Koyama-san… est ce que… vous voulez quand même essayer ? lui demande-t-elle.

Mais le pauvre n'a pas l'air en état de la comprendre dans sa terreur.

- Murimurimurimurimurimurimuri… continue-t-il à dire en boucle.

- Je pense que ça veut dire non, dit alors Masuda. Keii-chan est capable de beaucoup… mais je pense que les montgolfières du Never Ending Wonderful Story étaient son seuil de tolérance maximal pour sa phobie du vide.

- Bon, faisons passer le suivant, décrète-t-elle alors. S'il veut tenter à la fin, nous le laisserons essayer, sinon... il sera forfait pour cette épreuve, dit-elle. Aiba-san, à vous !

Pendant que l'interpelé va passer l'équipement, elle relève doucement le pauvre Koyama et, le soutenant en portant presque tout son poids, le fait assoir plus loin, avant de lui donner à boire. Elle doit espérer que ça va le calmer. Je la rejoins.

- Concrètement, s'il est forfait, ça veut dire quoi ? lui demandé-je.

Elle me regarde, vraiment dépitée.

- Ca veut dire… qu'il sera éliminé pour ne pas avoir participé… C'est injuste, mais c'est la règle et on ne peut pas faire d'exception… même si là, ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur pour lui…

- Je vois…

Koyama n'est plus ramassé sur lui-même, mais il n'a toujours pas l'air bien.

- Je vais rester près de lui si tu veux. Mon tour n'est pas pour tout de suite. Retourne près des autres candidats.

Elle me remercie et acquiesce, me laissant seul avec le pauvre News encore tétanisé. Pris de sympathie, car Maru aurait très bien pu être dans le même état s'il avait été là, je pose une main sur son épaule.

- Calmes-toi, Koyama… lui dis-je. Personne ne te forcera à le faire si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu devras rentrer à Tokyo dès demain matin. Peut-être même tout de suite.

Je me demande s'il m'a entendu, puisqu'il n'a pas entendu Chloé tout à l'heure.

- Je sais… mais je ne peux pas…

Sa voix est un murmure à peine audible, mais au moins, il a parlé. C'est déjà ça.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu sais, lui dis-je. Maru aussi a un vertige horrible.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, plein d'espoir.

- Vraiment ? souffle-t-il.

On a presque le même âge à quelques mois près, mais là, on dirait un gamin qui attend d'être rassuré.

- Hum. Et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Avoir le vertige n'est pas une tare, tu sais et être éliminé à cause de ça n'est pas grave.

Pendant que je lui parle, tentant de l'apaiser, Aiba est arrivé de l'autre côté en dépit du vent qui a encore forci et Choé a appelé Oguri pour prendre sa suite. Masuda, qui passera en dernier puisqu'il a remporté l'épreuve des bûches, nous rejoint.

- Hé, Keii-chan, comment tu te sens ? lui demande-t-il gentiment. Tu as repris un peu de couleurs on dirait.

- Je pourrais pas, Massu…

- Je m'en doutais.

- N'importe quoi d'autre, je l'aurais fais sans hésiter, mais là… Au moins pendant le concert, je pouvais me concentrer sur le chant. Là, rien ne me distraira du vide…

- Je sais. Personne te blâme.

Je m'éloigne discrètement, le laissant entre de bonnes mains. Masuda s'occupe de lui comme lui-même s'est occupé de Masuda après son malaise de cet après-midi. Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre. Cette entente entre eux me fait prendre conscience de façon encore plus marquée, que je suis très loin d'avoir ce genre de relation avec Kame, Junno et Maru, même depuis que, comme les News, nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

Le temps que je sorte de mes pensées et que je rejoigne Chloé, Fujigaya, qui était le suivant, a déjà bien avancé. Ca me fait drole de me dire qu'il y a quelques temps encore, lui et son groupe étaient nos backdansers et qu'on a maintenant le même statut.

Il est maintenant de l'autre coté et Sakurai s'équipe à son tour. Mais ses gestes sont plus lents, moins assurés que les autres. S'il s'agissait pas de lui, j'aurais même dis "plus maladroits"... Il tire sur son harnais comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien solide et jette un regard nerveux sur le gouffre. Encore une victime du vertige ? Ah peut-être pas... Il avance. A pas comptés. A une allure de tortue. Mais il avance. Enfin avançait. Il s'est soudain arrêté, tournant la tête comme s'il se demandait si revenir en arrière ne serait pas préférable. Peut-être qu'il a le vertige aussi finalement, mais il prend sur lui. Je trouve ça héroïque de passer outre ses peurs comme ça. Même si craquer comme Koyama n'a rien de déshonorant. Il serre les dents et reprend sa progression. Il y arrive petit à petit n'empêche. J'ai presque envie de l'encourager, mais je suppose que ça ferait bizarre venant de moi. Alors je me contente de croiser les doigts et de souhaiter qu'il y arrive. Pourtant, malgré ma résolution, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'applaudir quand il arrive enfin de l'autre coté, même si je suis le seul. Étonné, il tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit et je lui rends.

- T'es amoureux ou quoi ? me souffle alors une voix.

Je soupire. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il mette son grain de sel celui-là...

- Commence pas, Nishikido. T'as pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Il a le vertige lui aussi. Je sais pas si c'est au point de Koyama, mais le fait qu'il ait pris sur lui pour le faire méritait des applaudissements.

- T'es sur ? Il a l'air d'aller bien pourtant.

- Faut pas se fier à ce qui semble. Tu oublie que c'est un acteur de grand talent. Il peut très bien simuler aller bien et en fait...

- Et du coup, la tyrolienne, tu pense qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Ça...

J'ai une conversation avec Nishikido. Exploit totalement impensable il y a encore quarante-huit heures. Une vraie conversation sans insultes, sans sarcasmes ni piques d'aucune sorte. Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Chloé regarde Sho venir à bout du précipice et sourit en le voyant approcher de la tyrolienne. Je retiens mon souffle dans l'attente de ce qui va se passer, au point que Nishikido me donne un petit coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Respire, Ueda, me dit-il.

Je sursaute et écarquille les yeux. Hormis quand Chloé l'y a forcé, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon nom. Et là il l'a fait de son plein gré. Je suis tellement choqué, que j'en oublie ce qui se joue de l'autre coté.

- Oh regarde ça ! On dirait que les choses se compliquent pour Sakurai !

L'exclamation me fait tourner la tête. Effectivement, il a reculé de plusieurs pas et secoue farouchement la tête. De là où je suis, je n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. J'ai vu bouger ses lèvres et je suis prêt à parier qu'il a dit "muri".

Inquiète pour la deuxième fois de la soirée (j'en jurerais étant donné la tête qu'elle fait), Chloé se place au bord du gouffre et doit lui demander comment il se sent. Mais il ne répond pas tout de suite, il a un mouvement de recul et lui crie quelque chose qui doit s'apparenter à "reculez". Je suppose que même voir quelqu'un proche du vide doit être inconfortable pour lui. Et d'un coup je me demande comment il tient le coup pendant leurs émissions.

Il fait une deuxième tentative de rapprochement du précipice. Qui se solde aussi par un échec. Je pense qu'il va abandonner. Ce qui fera deux éliminés pour cause de vertige. Cette épreuve est une hécatombe. Chloé lui dit quelques mots, auxquels il répond en secouant de nouveau la tête. Elle se penche légèrement pour lui conseiller de faire demi tour et de revenir vers notre coté. Mais une bourrasque de vent l'écarte du bord et la ramène contre la paroi. Faisant pousser un cri à un Sakurai terrifié. Le pauvre qui avait déjà pris sur lui à l'aller... Et il n'a plus personne de son groupe pour l'encourager puisque Aiba et tous ceux qui l'ont précédé ont déjà pris la tyrolienne de retour.

- SAKURAI-KUN ! GAMBARE ! lui crié-je en espérant l'aider.

Je finis par me rapprocher davantage, ce qui me permet d'entendre Chloé lui demander s'il veut qu'elle lui envoie quelqu'un de l'équipe ou qu'elle-même vienne l'aider. Je comprends qu'il a choisi la première option en voyant le chef d'équipe, encordé comme s'il allait secourir quelqu'un en haute montagne, avancer le long de la corniche. Une fois de l'autre coté, il explique à notre infortuné collègue ce qui va se passer et attache solidement Sakurai à lui-même, avant de commencer à descendre en rappel, Sakurai cramponné à lui comme une moule à son rocher et les yeux fermés. Et pendant tout ce sauvetage, toujours pas de nouvelles de Koyama.

Une fois Sho revenu sur le plancher des vaches et manifestement très soulagé de l'être même si ça signifie qu'il est éliminé du jeu, les candidats s'enchaînent vite : un coréen, puis Kitayama, Kame, Okada-sempai… Tous s'en sortent très bien. Et là, c'est au tour de Nishikido. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'attendre à ce qu'il ne s'en sorte pas et en rire ou si je dois l'encourager en signe de bonne volonté… Je décide de faire un mélange.

- Hé, Nishikido ! l'interpellé-je alors qu'il s'équipe. Si tu foire, je te tue quand on rentre à Tokyo !

Bon, ça parait bizarre comme encouragement, mais le sens caché y est. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop subtil pour lui, vu qu'il a tendance à être un peu… lent.

- C'est ça ouais ! Et ta sœur danse la lambada en bikini !

Je reste interloqué. D'où sort cette expression louche ?!

- Laisse ma sœur où elle est et occupe-toi de ta corniche !

- Je crois que c'est pas le moment de vous montrer combien vous vous aimez tous les deux, intervient alors Chloé qui a levé les yeux au ciel. Vous ferez ça une fois au sec et en sécurité au manoir, ne ?

Elle sourit en parlant, mais maintenant que je la connais un peu, je sais qu'en fait ça veut dire « vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le cul, et faire ce que je dis, je suis pas d'humeur à rigoler ».

Il hausse les épaules, regarde le parcours et se lance. Malgré moi, je retiens encore mon souffle. Pas par peur pour lui évidemment (je sais qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver, pas plus qu'à tous les autres), mais pour le suspense. Est-ce qu'il va y arriver ou est ce que le vent qui n'a pas faibli va le déséquilibrer ?

Il avance prudemment, mais sans trop traîner quand même. Franchement il s'en sort bien pour une demi portion. Oups, heureusement que Chloé ne peut pas m'entendre penser, sinon je me serais fait engueuler pour avoir parlé de lui comme ça.

En quelques minutes, il est de l'autre côté et je pousse un grand « Yay ! » de victoire. Je sens alors des regards dans mon dos et me retourne. Okura, Ikuta et Masuda, les seuls Johnny's à ne pas encore être passés, me fixent d'un drôle d'air. Oui, je viens de me réjouir pour mon ennemi et ça doit leur sembler vraiment bizarre.

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre non loin de moi et je regarde mon amie, qui se bâillonne d'une main. Je rigole, puis reporte mon attention sur lui.

- Foire pas la tyrolienne ! crié-je alors.

- T'inquiète la belette ! Je gère la fougère, tu me prends pour qui ?!

… Ok… Son cas, comme celui des autres Kanja, est vraiment désespéré.

Une fois solidement accroché à la tyrolienne, il s'élance sans hésitation. Wow… je l'admirerais presque.

Ca va être à moi… Bizarre comme ça semble plus simple quand c'est les autres… Je mesure la difficulté de l'épreuve au moment où je prends place sur la corniche : même mes pieds, pourtant pas si grands, dépassent dans le vide le vent s'engouffre dans le petit espace entre la paroi et moi, menaçant de me déséquilibrer alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à avancer (encore heureux que je n'ai plus les cheveux longs, sinon il me les aurait envoyé dans la figure sans arrêt) la nuit rend difficile la vision des prises dans la roche… Bref la joie quoi. Bon allez Tatsu, au boulot, tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas y arriver alors que le nabot s'en est sorti.

J'accroche une première prise à ma droite et avance d'un pas, avant de recommencer. Le secret, c'est de ne pas regarder en bas, pour ne pas être attiré par le vide. Une fois qu'on y est, la distance qu'on voyait depuis le bord, semble à la fois plus longue et plus courte, c'est plutôt étrange. Mais je finis par arriver de l'autre côté moi aussi. Ouf, safe. Pour cette partie du moins. Parce que la vitesse et moi, on est pas précisément amis et ce truc va à toute allure.

En un instant, je suis fixé au câble avec un nouveau harnais. Allez, Ueda, quand il faut… il FAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT…

_Pov Mizuhachi Genta_

Après Nishikido-san, je suis soulagé de voir à sont tour Ueda-san arriver à toute vitesse. Il a réussi l'épreuve. Il ne sera pas éliminé aujourd'hui, tant mieux. Il a déjà été assez pénible de devoir disqualifier à la fois Koyama-san et Sakurai-san et ce simplement à cause de leur vertige dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que quelque chose comme ça pourrait devenir un facteur d'élimination pour les candidats.

Après mon colocataire, Okura-san, Ikuta-san, Kaname-san, Park-ssi et Kim-ssi ont respectivement atterrit et rejoint au manoir le lit qu'ils avaient quitté depuis trop longtemps. Le dernier, Masuda-san est arrivé, par le même biais que Sakurai-san : en rappel et sanglé contre un membre de l'équipe. Lui aussi est donc sauvé et la journée s'achève avec trois évictions. Il reste maintenant vingt-deux candidats. Combien partiront demain ?

Je patiente quelques minutes supplémentaires pour laisser à Ueda-san le temps de retourner à notre chambre et c'est ce moment que choisit la nature pour déchaîner les éléments. Comme si elle attendait son heure, une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur le site, avec éclairs, tonnerre et un vent d'une force incroyable. C'est une véritable tempête et Garnier-san est toujours en haut avec Koyama-san qui n'est pas redescendu. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent rapidement, je serais incapable d'aller me mettre à l'abri tant que je ne les verrais pas sains et saufs. La force des bourrasques menace de me jeter à terre à chaque seconde et pousse des trombes d'eau sur mon visage, manquant me faire suffoquer à chaque inspiration. Pourtant je ne peux pas partir.

- GARNIER-SAN ! hurlé-je dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende malgré les mugissements furieux du vent déchaîné. GAAAAAAR-NIEEEEEER-SAAAAAAN !

J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité a passé, avant que l'écho, qui avait tout de même du pousser ma voix jusqu'à eux, me fasse parvenir la sienne.

- C'EST TRES GLISSAAAAAANT ! ON PREND NOTRE TEEEEEEMPS !

Evidemment, étant donné le déluge et sa puissance, il est évident que redescendre par le chemin étroit et grimpant qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller, est devenu dangereux. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre erreur, peut amener à une blessure sérieuse, aussi bien pour eux deux que pour les membres de l'équipe qui restaient encore sur le site.

Rester debout devient difficile sans aide, je m'accroche donc au tronc d'un palmier proche en espérant qu'il résiste.

- ON EST PRESQUE LA… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le cri à rallonge qui a accompagné la fin du mot, ne m'indique que trop bien qu'ils ont glissé. Pourvu qu'ils aillent…

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter davantage, car je les vois tous deux arriver vers moi en glissant sur les fesses à toute allure. Totalement couverts de boue et trempés, ils n'ont pas fière allure, mais ils semblent indemnes. Je lâche mon palmier et m'approche d'eux tant bien que mal alors qu'ils se redressent de même.

- Vous allez bien ?! fais-je d'une voix assez forte pour qu'ils m'entendent.

- Ca… Ca va je crois ! répond-elle de même, manifestement choquée par la vitesse de leur chute. Koyama-san ? Rien de cassé ?

- Je vais bien ! répond le News à voix haute également.

- Courrez vite à l'abri ! leur dis-je alors.

- Vous aussi, Mizuhashi-san ! dit-elle.

J'allais répondre que je devais d'abord m'assurer que toute l'équipe était redescendue, lorsque je vois ses membres arriver à leur tour et s'affairer à charger le matériel mystérieusement revenu intact dans la fourgonnette. Je hoche donc la tête et nous nous mettons à courir comme des sportifs en plein marathon, pour finir par émerger dans le hall, trempés jusqu'aux sous-vêtements, crottés, essoufflés et les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne. Je ne me vois bien sûr pas, mais mes compagnons d'infortune ont un tel air que je me devine plus ou moins dans le même état et, malgré moi, j'éclate de rire.

- Kami-sama, quel air nous devons avoir !

- Et ben... quelle tempête... Pourvu que ça se calme vite... Koyama-san, allez vite prendre une douche et dormir. Vous ne partirez pas avant demain en fin de matinée évidemment. Vous avez été très courageux.

- Courageux ? relève-t-il alors. J'ai plutôt été le dernier des lâches... Sho a été courageux, puisqu'il a réussi une partie de l'épreuve. Moi je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher du précipice...

Le pauvre a l'air abattu.

- Une phobie ne se surmonte pas en quelques heures, dit-elle en le prenant gentiment dans ses bras. Vous n'êtes pas resté paralysé, vous avez regardé, avez su écouter votre corps et réalisé que c'était impossible pour vous. Vous forcer et vous mettre en danger, aurait été bien pire. A mes yeux, il faut encore plus de courage pour être capable d'abandonner.

Ses paroles sont pleines de bon sens et il semble le comprendre. Il s'écarte d'elle, un petit sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- C'était court, mais merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, dit-il en s'inclinant, ce qui produit un drôle d'effet étant donné sa tenue actuelle. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Koyama-san. Reposez-vous bien, fais-je.

Il s'éloigne et, une fois hors de portée, ma secrétaire se tourne vers moi :

- Il y a un sujet important dont je dois discuter avec vous, monsieur.

- Ca peut sûrement attendre le matin, Garnier-san, ne croyez-vous pas ? fais-je, étonné.

- Oui mais... (elle hésite un instant et regarde par la fenêtre la pluie torrentielle avant d'acquiescer) Demain matin sans faute alors, c'est très important, on aura peu de temps devant nous. Je vous rejoindrais vers disons onze heures ? pour notre meeting concernant la suite des épreuves.

De plus en plus intrigué car il est rare qu'elle arbore un tel visage grave, je décide de poser la question malgré ma fatigue, la sienne et nos vêtements dégoulinants.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Elle s'éponge comme elle peut avec une couverture que je n'avais pas remarquée et qui se trouve dans un pire état qu'elle-même ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- C'est à propos de Tatsuya... Ueda-san... (à ce nom, mon attention s'accroît) Il... ne sait pas nager. Je ne connais pas toutes les épreuves mais... il n'est pas trop dur de deviner que sur une île... il y aura forcément des épreuves liées à l'eau. Il m'a confié, en avoir peur mais... il veut bien essayer d'apprendre si on est deux. Si on ne fait rien... il sera éliminé comme Sakurai-san et Koyama-san, à cause d'une phobie, sans avoir pu tenter et... je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas ça. Alors... la tempête nous fait gagner du temps pour lui mais... il faudrait lui apprendre les bases. Il n'y a pas... une piscine intérieure ici ? Qu'on pourrait utiliser quelques heures tous les soirs ?

Son discours me stupéfie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ça non plus. J'avais si bien préparé cette émission et voilà que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vérifié l'essentiel : si tout le monde savait nager. Je me maudis intérieurement de ma négligence.

- Il y en a une dans notre aile. C'est d'accord, nous l'aiderons. Je vais reculer au maximum la première épreuve aquatique pour lui laisser le temps d'apprendre correctement. Mais pas trop longtemps non plus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres candidats. Il va nous falloir être très discrets.

- Evidemment, je n'en ai parlé à personne, dit-elle en frissonnant sous ses vêtements imbibés d'eau. Nous en rediscuterons demain matin, maintenant que vous savez l'essentiel.

- En effet, acquiescé-je. Bonne nuit, Garnier-san. Allez vite vous réchauffer.

Elle opine, me souhaite une bonne nuit et court en direction de sa chambre.


	8. Ah ben ça c'est ballot XD

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Saloperie de flotte… Des trombes qu'il tombe, c'est abusé ! Du coup, impossible de pioncer dehors et dedans non plus avec l'autre maudit bavard qui arrête pas. J'en ai marre… Je vais devoir demander à Chloé de m'héberger ce soir encore. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est là, faudrait même que je lui demande de me laisser ronquer dans sa piaule jusqu'à la fin. Sérieux, j'en ai ras le cul de devoir chercher où dormir tous les soirs comme un clodo… même si ça fait que deux soirs.

Je trace donc jusqu'à l'aile des organisateurs et frappe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… merde, elle est pas là. Ca veut dire qu'elle est toujours dehors ? Nan, elle a du rentrer quand même. Peut-être qu'elle est sous la douche et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a pas entendu ? Du coup, j'appuie sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. Mais tout est plongé dans le noir. Donc elle est vraiment pas là en fait. Bon ben… maintenant que je suis là, je vais l'attendre, ne.

Je rentre donc, vais m'assoir sur le lit… et finis par m'y allonger parce qu'elle met trop longtemps. Je commence à m'endormir, quand la porte s'ouvre. Ah bah la voilà. Trempée et dégueulasse de boue. Mais j'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. A peine le seuil franchi et la lumière allumée, elle commence à se désaper, en balançant presque ses affaires crottées et trempées au sol, devant l'entrée. Elle est en sous-vêtements devant moi, ils sont tellement imbibés qu'ils sont devenus transparents et pour le moment, elle m'a pas vu. Putain de merde… Je risque ma vie si je me signale pas je pense. Du coup, je toussote.

- Hum hum…

- Ouaaaaaah ! qu'elle sursaute comme une tarée. Ry… Ryo ?

Elle est tellement surprise que je sois là, qu'elle reste juste plantée comme un poireau (très très joli poireau au passage) dans ses soutifs trempés. Pris de pitié, je file à la salle de bain et reviens avec une grande serviette, dont je la couvre.

- Désolé pour l'intrusion, je fais, mais vu ce qu'il tombe, je peux pas pioncer dehors et le maudit bavard continue son œuvre…

- Je... euh oui bien sûr. Euh... merci, pour la serviette. Je... Je vais aller prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas, ne ? Euuuh... tu peux dormir, ne, tu es pas obligé d'attendre que je revienne.

- Ok. Sankyu.

Je retourne me pieuter dans son plumard. De toute façon, vu comment je suis mort, elle avait pas besoin de me donner une autorisation, dans deux minutes je dors.

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de sombrer, c'est l'eau de la douche. Je vais faire de beaux rêves après la vision très agréable que j'ai eu d'elle…

Le temps est magnifique, le bateau vogue lentement et Chloé, dans un minuscule bikini, est serrée contre moi. J'ai envie d'elle à en crever et ça se reflète dans mon regard noirci de désir.

- Chloé...

Ma voix est rauque et elle toute frémissante. Elle aussi a envie de moi. Elle peut pas me le cacher. Je sais tout. Je la fais basculer sur le bois du ponton et me place au dessus d'elle, mon bassin collé à elle. J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà eu autant envie d'une fille.

- Je vais t'emmener au dixième ciel, bébé...

Je l'embrasse passionnément en glissant les doigts jusqu'au bas de son maillot pour défaire les nouds qui le retiennent sur elle. Et ils se défont pas. Ça m'agace...

- Ryo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Elle bloque ma main sur sa hanche. A quoi elle joue ?

- Ne mens pas, Chloé... Je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi... Tout ton corps le crie...

Ma voix est passée dans les basses comme toujours dans ce genre de cas. Je le fais pas exprès mais ça fonctionne toujours. J'en profite pour passer une main sur sa poitrine. Elle se tend brusquement comme si ça lui était désagréable et me repousse de toutes ses forces.

- Aïe !

Je suis sur le cul, par terre... mais pas sur un bateau et si c'est bien Chloé qui est avec moi, elle est pas du tout en micro bikini. Merde, c'était juste un rêve. J'ai foutu quoi en vrai ? Je me relève en massant mon pauvre derrière et elle me regarde, les joues rouges.

Pas étonnant, c'est la première fois que je confonds un rêve avec la réalité. Surtout que le rêve s'est franchement répercuté dans la réalité, vu la gaule d'enfer que je me paye. Merde, si elle s'en aperçoit, je suis mort et je vais vraiment passer pour un pervers.

- Heu... il s'est passé quoi ? je fais, l'air de pas comprendre.

Elle me regarde, visiblement indignée.

- T'es sérieux ?! J'espère pour toi que tu ne faisais pas semblant de dormir juste pour me toucher ! Parce que tes mains, elles, savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient !

Oh putain. Si elle découvre que je rêvais exactement ce que je faisais et qu'en plus, je bande encore, je suis un homme mort. J'opte pour une demi vérité en espérant que plus je discute, plus ma trique va se calmer.

- Je dormais, Chloé. C'est de me retrouver par terre qui m'a réveillé.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent d'être somnambule comme ça ?! Parce que tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même. Tu viens littéralement de me sauter dessus là.

Elle est vraiment fâchée.

- Je suis désolé. A ma connaissance c'est la première fois.

Et à ma décharge, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans le pieu d'une nana (deux fois en plus !) et qu'il se passe que dalle... Ca me perturbe aussi.

- Tu peux revenir... qu'elle me dit en remettant mon oreiller en place. Mais je te préviens, si ça arrive à nouveau, je t'attache !

Je me surprends à penser que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée... si c'est pas pour dormir. Je me colle une gifle mentale. Ca va pas nan ?! Ore-sama attaché et puis quoi encore ?!

Revenir… ouais ok, je veux bien. Mais si je me lève, elle va voir Little Ore-Sama dans toute sa gloire. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Peut-être que si je trace à la salle de bain pour me soulager, elle grillera rien.

- Heu… faut d'abord que j'aille pisser, je dis pour noyer le poisson, en courant jusqu'à la porte.

J'ai pourtant filé comme le vent, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle a vu quand même. Pourquoi elle aurait rougi et détourné la tête sinon ?

Une fois ma petite (hum…) affaire faite, je me sens mieux et me glisse de nouveau dans le lit avec l'étrange envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Même après ça. Mais je doute qu'elle accepte. Surtout après ça. Bon vaut mieux éviter la tentation et la gêne. Du coup je lui tourne le dos.

- 'Nuit, je marmonne.

- Mh... 'nuit.

Et elle se rendort super vite. Et moi je reste comme un con à repenser à ce rêve à la con. Putain d'inconscient... Et même putain de conscient. Depuis quand j'ai des idées du genre "la prendre dans mes bras" ?

D'un coup je sursaute. Dans son sommeil, elle pose son front sur mon dos. Putain... Et moi qui fais de mon mieux pour pas la toucher... Tant pis, flemme de bouger.

Je me réveille totalement dans le coltard. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai pioncé, mais c'était pas à moitié. Je tourne la tête, vois Chloé blottie dans mes bras. Bon ça va... Chloé... blottie... dans mes bras... Je percute. Oh putain... J'ose pas bouger pour pas la réveiller, mais je me demande comment elle va réagir... J'espère qu'elle va pas m'incendier, je suis pas l'unique responsable là.

Je la regarde dormir. Elle est quand même super mignonne. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Encore un truc que j'avais jamais fais.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? je murmure.

Elle bouge un peu dans mes bras et se réinstalle mieux, la tête sur mon torse. Jamais j'ai laissé une fille faire ça. Et j'ai même pas envie de la virer. Au contraire, je suis bien comme ça. Comme si ça devait être sa place depuis toujours. Elle me rend sentimental... Moi ! C'est dingue !

Et pendant que je suis totalement perturbé par un truc que n'importe quel autre mec trouverait surement parfaitement normal, elle, elle pionce tranquillou.

Moi impossible, j'ai des tas de trucs qui me tournent dans la tête. La majeure partie en rapport avec elle d'ailleurs. Merde avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit j'aurais bien voulu ronquer peinard mais nan, pas moyen. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a même pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Quelle heure il peut bien être ? Trop tôt surement mais trop tôt combien ? Je tend mon bras libre au maximum pour tenter de choper mon portable pose sur la table de nuit, mais sans la réveiller c'est chaud, je suis pas contorsionniste. Heureusement après avoir vaguement remué, elle ouvre les yeux et m'observe, encore dans le pâté.

- Salut belle endormie, je fais en souriant avant de me remettre bien et de remettre mon deuxième bras autour d'elle.

- Tu ne dors pas ? elle murmure. Tu vas être épuisé aujourd'hui... Hum... (elle s'étire légèrement dans mes bras avant de se recoller aussitôt contre moi et de... rabattre la couverture sur nous) Moi j'ai encore sommeil... qu'elle rajoute. Et... T'es plutôt confortable, quand tu es pas au dessus de moi.

Elle a pas l'air en colère. Elle a même l'air de vraiment apprécier. Comme moi.

- Alors profite. Je suis bien comme ça et j'ai pas envie de me lever.

- Tu vas me faire me rendormir avec ta chaleur (elle rit un peu et émerge à moitié de sous la couette pour replacer la tête sur mon torse) Il est quelle heure ? (elle fait un pause puis, surprise, s'exclame) Oh ! Tu as le cœur qui bat super vite !

- C'est toi... C'est pour ça...

Je regrette d'avoir dit un truc aussi niais à peine les mots sortis. C'est super gênant en plus. Je sens mes pommettes me cuire et détourne la tête pour le cacher, embarrassé.

- Oh... Je suis désolée... Je me suis installée comme ça sur toi...

- Je te l'ai dis, ça me dérange pas.

- Non, non. J'aurais du me douter que ce serait embarrassant pour toi, pardon !

En parlant, elle s'est décalée pour plus me toucher.

- Non ! je fais en la reprenant contre moi.

Je capte ni la violence de ma réaction... ni ma réaction en elle-même. Je sais juste que je veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Il m'arrive quoi, merde ?!

Elle a du être surprise, mais elle a aucun mouvement de recul et se détend même, se laissant aller contre moi et passant un bras dans mon dos pour le caresser doucement. Elle continue un moment avec douceur, avant de murmurer :

- Tu veux qu'on se lève ? Qu'on aille déjeuner ?

D'un coté, j'ai envie de dire non mais... faut que je parle aux mecs. Y'a qu'eux qui pourront m'aider à voir clair dans ce bordel.

- Ouais, je fais. Désolé.

Elle se détache doucement de moi.

- Tu veux aller prendre une douche avant ?

- Ouais je vais faire ça. Merci.

"Désolé", "s'te plait", "merci"... Des mots que j'ai pas tellement l'habitude de dire, mais avec elle, ça parait naturel. Et puis elle est cap' de me foutre une raclée si je suis pas poli. Ça aide aussi.

- Vas-y, je m'habille ici en attendant. Tu veux que je t'attende ou tu me rejoindras dans la salle de réception ?

- Je te rejoindrais, pars devant.

- D'accord, qu'elle répond en allant fouiller sa valise.

Ca me paraît être le plus simple. Je file donc à la salle de bain et prend la douche la plus courte de ma vie, tellement je suis pressé d'aller voir mes potes. En m'habillant, je suis encore en train de me demander comment leur présenter le truc et comment leur demander conseil sans se faire foutre de moi. Si c'est possible du moins.

Avant d'y aller, je passe me changer à ma chambre, histoire de pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que je porte les mêmes fringues que la veille, puis entre dans la pièce. Et y'a un de ces bordel… Vingt-trois mecs (je repère encore Koyama et Sakurai, bloqués sur l'île par la flotte qui continue à tomber dehors) qui bouffent et causent en même temps, c'est pas discret. Mon arrivée (en dernier) passe pas inaperçue et c'est Jin qui me fait des grands signes de bouffon pour que je les rejoigne.

- T'as pas besoin de faire ça, Bakanishi, je fais en m'asseyant. T'es assez repérable sans jouer les sémaphores en prime.

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un alien.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dis « sémaphore », relève Yoko. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, dokkun ?

- Bah prend-moi pour un con aussi, je fais, vexé.

- Mais nan, mais nan, allez mange et te vexe pas, fait Pi.

Je grogne, mais je crève la dalle, alors je me jette un peu sur la bouffe. Ca me donne un délai supplémentaire pour réfléchir à ce que je vais leur dire. J'ai repéré Chloé qui bouffe un peu plus loin avec son boss, j'espère qu'elle peut pas nous entendre, sinon ça va la foutre mal.

- Bah Ryo, on dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis des jours, note Tacchon. Il t'arrive quoi ce matin ?

- Rien… J'ai pas le droit d'avoir la dalle ?

- Ben si mais…

Je sens le regard de Black sur moi. Et beaucoup trop inquisiteur à mon goût. Il me connait trop bien, ça pue la merde…

- Allez Yellow, accouche, qu'il me dit.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- On sait très bien que quand tu bouffe comme quatre, c'est pas que t'as la dalle, c'est qu'un truc te tracasse. Alors accouche l'histoire, qu'on voit si on peut t'aider.

- J'allais dire la même chose, appuie Pi.

Je les regarde tous. Ils ont l'air concernés. Du coup j'ai peut-être pas besoin de me maloxer la tête pour leur dire. Je pose mes couverts et les regarde.

- Bon, c'est vrai, il se passe un truc. Et j'ai besoin de vous.

- Je le savais, fait Yoko d'un air satisfait.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je leur raconte donc à voix basse (pour être sûr qu'eux seuls m'entendent) le baiser forcé sur la plage, mes péripéties dans sa chambre pour les deux nuits que j'y ai passé, avant d'en venir à mon rêve, à ma trique d'enfer, au bisou sur le front, à mon réveil, au sien et à ce qui a suivi. Quand je termine, il y a un blanc. Mais genre le gros blanc qui met mal à l'aise. Enfin moi surtout, parce que trois d'entre eux se regardent avec des sourires en coin, comme s'ils savaient un truc et pas moi. J'ai horreur de ça. Je parle pas du Bakanishi qui a rien l'air de capter à ce qui se passe et regarde Tomo avec la tronche et le regard vide d'une vache qui regarde passer un train. Il est p'têt beau, mon pote, mais il a rien dans le crâne, j'ai jamais vu ça. Il bite jamais rien à rien.

Enfin en ce moment, j'avoue que moi non plus et ça commence à me gaver profond.

- Quoi ?! j'aboie.

- Sérieusement, j'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça, dit Pi.

- Moi non plus, fait Green. Comme quoi les miracles arrivent parfois.

- Là, je crois qu'on a dépassé largement le cadre du miracle pour entrer dans le surréaliste, fait Black.

- OI ! Je vous signale que je suis là ! Alors si c'est pour parler entre vous de façon à ce que je capte que dalle et pour pas m'aider, ça sert à rien !

- Calmes-toi, Ryo, on va t'expliquer, m'apaise alors Pi.

- J'espère bien, je râle encore.

- Par où commencer, par contre… Le sujet est vaste… fait Tacchon.

- Bon, c'est peut-être difficile à concevoir quand on est un dragueur invétéré comme toi, mais il se trouve que… tu as des sentiments aussi.

- Dingue non ?

- He ?

- Quand une personne normale, donc non dragueuse compulsive, commence à ne plus penser qu'à une autre au point de rêver d'elle etc, ça veut dire que… fait encore Pi du ton de prof que j'ai toujours détesté.

- Que quoi ?

- Fais un effort, Yellow… Qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire à ton avis ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis PAS une personne normale d'après vos critères !

Je me sens Bakanishi, là, le regard vide en moins. Je capte rien de ce qu'ils racontent les trois là.

- Il est désespérant… fait Green.

- Il va falloir lui dire je crois…

- Lui dire quoi ? demande soudain Jin, à l'ouest.

- Rien, JinJin, repasse en mode veille, répond Tomo en lui tapotant la tête.

On a beau dire ce qu'on veut à propos de Pi, des fois, c'est vraiment une vieille garce. Surtout avec Jin.

- Bon, vous accouchez ou vous avez juste décidé de faire chier ? je grogne encore.

- Attendez, fait alors Green, vous vous rendez compte que ça veut dire que notre Ryo national a PAS COUCHE ?!

La vache, heureusement qu'il a « gueulé » à voix basse, ce con, sinon tout le réfectoire se serait retourné et vive la honte quoi. J'ai quand même une réputation à maintenir.

Il y a un blanc et Yoko siffle, admiratif.

- La vache, les mecs, il va neiger demain, c'est clair. Jamais c'est arrivé ça.

Et là, ils se regardent encore, hochent la tête, puis me regardent tous et, dans un superbe ensemble, ils sortent le truc le plus énormissime que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie :

- T'es amoureux !

Je les regarde, interloqué et puis j'explose de rire.

- Ah ouais, pas mal trouvée celle-là. Je la ressortirais, les gars.

Je m'arrête direct en remarquant qu'il y a que moi qui me marre et qu'eux sont sérieux.

- Nan mais vous déconnez là ?

- Faut être réaliste, tout concorde, fait Yoko.

- Ca veut dire que même ton inconscient te dit que t'as passé l'âge de papillonner et qu'il est temps de te ranger, ajoute Tomo. Et dans la mesure où Chloé-san est la première fille qui te fait cet effet, à mon sens, ça veut dire…

- Quoi ?

- Que c'est la bonne, tout simplement.

- Mais arrêtez, je la connais que depuis deux jours et on a commencé par se friter.

- Ca change rien ça. Et c'est pas la durée qui est importante, dit Tacchon.

Je suis atterré. Je comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ni comment c'est possible.

- Si tu veux mon avis, te casse pas trop la tête. Vois ce qui se passe au jour le jour et tu réaliseras tout seul qu'on avait raison. Je crois que pour le moment, t'es pas prêt psychologiquement à accepter le fait que tu l'aime. Donc laisse ça de côté pour le moment et profite du séjour.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maintenant qu'ils m'ont collé ça dans le crâne, je vais plus rien faire d'autre qu'y penser. Ils font chier !

- Si on allait se baigner entre mecs ? propose alors Jin, sortant ça de nulle part.

- JinJin… il tombe des litres de flotte… soupire Tomo d'un ton désespéré. On peut pas sortir, on va se faire rincer, réfléchis un peu.

- Et bah ? Mouillés pour mouillés, ça change quoi ?

- Ca change, baka, qu'il est déconseillé de se baigner en pleine tempête. C'est pourtant évident.

C'est bien ce que je disais, il a rien dans le ciboulot.

Je vais pour remettre une couche de râlage, quand je vois Chloé et Mizuhashi se lever et faire face à la salle. Ca sent l'annonce d'épreuve ça. Dès le matin. Fait chier.

- Messieurs bonjour, fait le milliardaire. J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer pour vous remettre de la journée et de la nuit d'hier. Au passage, je vous demanderais d'applaudir le courage dont on fait preuve Koyama-san et Sakurai-san en affrontant leur vertige pendant l'épreuve de la corniche.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre et je jette un coup d'œil à Keii-chan qui en mène pas large.

- Une épreuve devait avoir lieu en extérieur ce matin, mais les conditions climatiques exécrables, puisque nous essuyons une tempête tropicale, nous ont contraints à modifier nos plans. Les sous-sols du manoir sont donc en ce moment même en train d'être aménagés afin d'accueillir plusieurs petites épreuves amusantes.

Chloé nous sourit (et ça me fait plutôt bizarre après la conversation que les gars et moi on vient d'avoir) et précise :

- Cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas vos muscles qui vont être mis à contribution... mais votre cerveau, votre logique ou votre côté rationnel. On va faire travailler votre matière grise alors, reposez-vous bien, parce qu'il va falloir carburer. Les préparatifs seront en cours jusqu'en début d'après-midi, par conséquent, vous avez quelques heures de détente. Quant à Koyama-san et Sakurai-san, bien qu'ils soient éliminés, comme ils ne peuvent pas repartir pour le moment car l'avion est immobilisé, ils seront mis à contribution pour animer les épreuves avec Mizuhashi-san et moi-même.

Les concernés ont l'air de tomber des nues. Visiblement ça a été décidé sans les consulter. J'aurais pas aimé, mais ils ont l'air contents. Je suppose que comme ça, ils ont encore un peu l'impression de faire partie du truc.

- Nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous à quatorze heures dans le hall, conclut Mizuhashi.

Il fait ensuite signe à Sho et Keii-chan de les suivre et ils s'éloignent tous les quatre, sûrement pour préparer le truc. Ca promet…

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

J'ai tout vérifié salle par salle et tout est en place. Il est statistiquement impossible que les vingt-deux candidats restants réussissent les huit épreuves prévues, donc, si tout se passe comme prévu, il y aura huit éliminés de plus avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui ne portera plus qu'à quatorze le nombre de candidats. L'étau se resserrera donc pour ceux qui resteront. J'espère simplement que Ueda-san ne sera pas dans le lot. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il est presque quatorze heures, je remonte donc des sous-sols pour gagner le hall où Garnier-san, avec sa ponctualité habituelle, se trouve déjà, discutant avec Koyama-san et Sakurai-san, tous deux habitués à être présentateurs. Je pense que les avoir intégrés à l'épreuve est un bon calcul car je les sais très appréciés des femmes. Celles qui regardent l'émission pour eux seront donc ravies de les voir un peu plus longtemps.

- Tout va bien ? demandé-je.

- Très bien monsieur, me répond-elle. Mais on se demandait, si une des huit épreuves était réussie par tous les candidats ? Ou au contraire, une loupée par plusieurs comme... l'épreuve des insectes par exemple ?

- Et bien si plusieurs ratent une épreuve, il y aura tout simplement plus d'éliminés que prévu.

C'est en effet très possible, même si ça ne m'arrangerait pas tellement. Mais ce sont les lois de ce genre d'émission : les organisateurs sont tributaires des capacités souvent inégales des candidats.

Petit à petit, les candidats arrivent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre Ueda-san du regard. Sa démarche est tellement gracieuse, qu'on dirait qu'il vole au dessus du sol. Je me trouble un peu en le voyant se placer juste devant moi. Comment me concentrer dans ces conditions ? Non non, l'émission avant tout. Je pourrais être avec lui ce soir quand on lui apprendra à nager. Lui apprendre à nager, ça induit de le toucher... Je m'en réjouis d'avance car il est aussi parfait que le laisse supposer son visage angélique, même si ses bras très musclés pour sa carrure surprennent au premier abord.

Un toussotement discret accompagné d'un "Mizuhashi-san !" chuchoté, me tire de mes pensées. Garnier-san me rappelle à l'ordre comme un enfant inattentif. Je lui souris, puis regarde le groupe face à moi en prenant soin de ne pas trop le regarder lui.

- Les salles d'épreuves sont maintenant prêtes, déclaré-je. Vous allez être répartis entre nous quatre pour que nous puissions vous driver. Afin que ce soit équitable, je vous demanderais de vous placer vous-mêmes derrière nous, ajouté-je en croisant intérieurement les doigts pour qu'il me choisisse.

Il y a un mouvement de foule pendant qu'ils s'approchent de nous et je me retiens difficilement de jubiler et de pousser une exclamation de triomphe lorsque, après avoir manifestement hésité entre Garnier-san et moi, Ueda-san vient se placer derrière moi. Avec surprise, je note que Nishikido-san s'est mit derrière elle, avec ses amis Yokoyama-san et Okura-san. Il ne me semblait pas que Nishikido et elles étaient en bons termes. J'ai peut-etre manqué quelque chose. Il faudra que je pose la question à Garnier-san quand l'occasion se présentera. Par contre je suis étonné de voir que Yamashita-san a suivi Masuda-san derrière Koyama-san au lieu de rester avec le clan Kanjani8. Je suppose qu'il veut passer encore un peu plus de temps avec le leader de News qui quitte l'aventure. Pas de surprise en revanche en voyant Aiba-san et Matsumoto-san derrière Sakurai-san. De la même façon, Taguchi-san s'est rangé derrière moi à la suite de Kamenashi-san. Je me rends compte que l'amitié entre membres d'un même groupe est vraiment forte. Et que j'ai l'équipe d'ultimate beaux gosses.

Une fois chacun réparti, chaque équipe part de son coté et je guide la mienne vers la première salle des sous-sols. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'explique l'épreuve, d'abord en japonais, puis en coréen.

- Dans cette pièce, il y a une dizaine de jarre remplie chacune de quelque chose de différent que vous ne pouvez pas voir. Le but est de rentrer main et bras dans chacune pour essayer de trouver un cristal. Rappelez-vous qu'un échec à cette épreuve est une élimination pure et simple.

Je désigne alors le premier candidat, car j'avais décidé par avance de qui ferait quelle épreuve.

- Taguchi-san, allez-y.

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air décidé mais je ris intérieurement en pensant qu'il ne va pas tarder à déchanter.

- Vous avez trois minutes et pas une seconde de plus, dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

L'intérieur de la pièce est filmé par l'un des cameramen et retransmis sur un petit écran à l'extérieur, de façon à ce que ses équipiers et moi-même puissions suivre sa progression.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il plonge sans hésitation son bras dans une des jarres et la retire gluante après quelques secondes, avant de passer à la suivante, en y passant aussi peu de temps.

- Vous pouvez lui parler, il vous entend, signalé-je aux autres membres de mon équipe.

- Taguchi ! fait alors Kamenashi-san d'une voix forte. Fouille bien jusqu'au fond sinon tu risque de louper le cristal !

- Mais c'est dégueu ! réplique l'interpellé qui en est déjà à la cinquième jarre.

- Mais on s'en fout ! crie alors Ueda-san, me surprenant. Si tu le trouve pas, tu seras éliminé !

- Sempai, gambatte ! l'encourage alors Fujigaya-san.

Ah c'est vrai que son groupe et lui ont été backdansers de KAT-TUN jusqu'à leurs débuts.

Ralentissant un peu le rythme, Taguchi-san plonge pourtant désormais les bras dans deux cruches à la fois et les ressort de plus en plus sales.

- Il reste moins de trente secondes, dis-je.

- Junno grouille ! s'exclame encore mon colocataire.

- Je peux y arriver ! crie-t-il depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, en cherchant frénétiquement.

En vain.

- Terminé, déclaré-je en rouvrant la porte. Navré, Taguchi-san, mais vous êtes éliminé.

Il fait la moue. Il a vraiment l'air déçu.

- Veuillez rejoindre le hall, je vous prie.

- Hai... Bon ben bonne chance les gars, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Pour l'épreuve suivante, dis-je en les pilotant vers la salle de l'épreuve suivante, Ueda-san, il va falloir utiliser votre mémoire.

- Oh hai.

- Tu devrais t'en sortir, Tat-chan, dit Kamenashi-san. Tu retiens bien les chorés et les paroles des chansons alors... te fais pas éliminer connement toi aussi. Y'a eu assez de Junno.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Il y aura devant vous des cartes en bois par paires présentant le même dessin. A vous de retrouver davantage de paires que votre adversaire.

- Oh c'est un memory alors ! J'y jouais pas étant enfant !

Un enthousiasme enfantin a éclairé ses traits d'un grand sourire devant lequel je me sens fondre.

J'espère tellement qu'il va réussir... S'il est éliminé, il est peu probable que j'ai l'occasion de le revoir étant donné nos emplois du temps respectifs...

Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, je lui ouvre la porte et lance le chrono. Un employé du nom de Takishima Yuichi, qui d'ordinaire fait le service à table, tient le rôle de l'adversaire. J'ai vraiment mis tout le monde à contribution.

Sans rien dire, Takishima-san retourne deux cartes. Palmier et crocodile. Manqué.

J'espère que Ueda-san a une stratégie.

Je comprends qu'il en a une quand il reprend le même crocodile et retourne un poisson. Ah oui ce n'est pas idiot. Au moins il sait toujours où se trouve au moins une carte. Manque de chance, Takishima-san copie sa stratégie en retournant le même poisson. Et le second. Zut, il a une paire d'avance et en plus il rejoue. Et c'est manqué. En revanche, Ueda-san arrive à retrouver deux paires coup sur coup. C'est un pur coup de chance car ni le scorpion, ni la noix de coco n'étaient encore sortis. Il a donc une paire d'avance et il reste moins d'une minute. Pourvu qu'il l'emporte…

Mes vœux sont exaucés quelques instants plus tard. Takishima-san lui tend le cristal récompense et il quitte la pièce.

La boule d'angoisse quitte ma gorge et je soupire de soulagement Il est sauvé. Je me tourne vers Lee Min Oh-ssi, pour lui faire comprendre que ça va être à son tour. Il hérite de l'épreuve des bâtonnets. Elle est compliquée, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Je les emmène jusqu'à la porte et lui explique l'épreuve dans sa langue. Il hoche la tête, puis entre dans la pièce tandis que je lance le chrono. Le but ? Prendre chacun son tour un, deux ou trois bâtonnets sur le présentoir. Pour gagner, il ne faut surtout pas prendre le dernier. J'ai vu cette épreuve dans une émission étrangère en furetant sur internet et à ce que j'ai compris, elle est rarement réussie, car il faut vraiment une stratégie précise et réfléchir à chaque coup, comme aux échecs. Cette fois, l'adversaire est un employé de la réception, Niigata Takumi. Et visiblement… Niigata-san est un maître aux échecs, car en à peine une minute, Lee-ssi est vaincu. Ca n'a pas fait un pli. C'est ce qui s'appelle une élimination rondement menée.

Je l'envoie donc rejoindre Taguchi-san dans le hall et indique à Kaname-san qu'il est le suivant. Et je pense que le pauvre hérite de la pire épreuve qui soit. J'ai inventé quelque chose que je n'oserais jamais tester moi-même tellement c'est répugnant : l'horrible repas. Il va devoir manger des insectes et des rampants. Certains cuits, mais d'autres… crus.

Quand je lui explique l'épreuve, il a un mouvement de recul. Ce qui se comprend parfaitement. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il ne fait pas marche arrière, même en voyant les choses affreuses qu'il va devoir avaler : des criquets, de gros vers, des larves… Il en avale un de chaque sans même un haut le cœur. Il m'impressionne. Je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurais vomi. Il a bien mérité le cristal que lui tend Takana Akihiko, un employé des cuisines. Là, il a gagné mon respect. Vraiment.

J'espère que Kamenashi-san, qui est le prochain candidat, s'en sortira aussi bien sur les énigmes… Espoir rapidement déçu, car il utilise ses trois chances sans parvenir à trouver la moindre réponse. Ueda-san a l'air déçu que son leader et ami ait failli, mais il ne proteste pas quand je l'envoie lui aussi dans le hall. Il ne reste plus que Fujigaya-san à passer. Lui aussi va devoir se concentrer et même davantage, car non seulement il va devoir faire des calculs de tête, mais réfléchir en même temps aux questions très simples que va lui poser Sarada Daisuke, l'employé chargé de l'entretien de la piscine. Et étonnamment, il sort victorieux.

Ce qui ne me console pas tellement, car j'ai tout de même perdu la moitié de mon « équipe ». Même si c'est une bonne chose pour le déroulement de l'émission.

Je me demande comment s'en seront sorti les membres des autres « équipes »…

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Donc avec les gars, on suit Chloé comme des petits toutous. Et on traine un coréen en remorque en plus. Je sais même pas s'il pige un seul mot de ce qui se passe. Enfin à la limite je m'en fous, ça va peut-être m'arranger. S'il capte pas ce qu'il doit, faire, il va sûrement se planter et être éliminé. C'est salaud, mais ça m'arrange.

Bref on arrive devant la porte de la première épreuve et Chloé nous regarde tous un par un, avant de prendre la parole :

- Comme je vous l'ai indiqué un peu plus tôt dans la matinée... les épreuves qui vont suivre... vont faire appel à différentes de vos facultés. Mais la qualité maitresse dont vous devrez faire preuve, est la maitrise de soi. Les situations dans lesquelles vous allez être plongés vont être éprouvantes et parfois vous mettre sous pression. En situation de stress, vous devrez tout contrôler et réfléchir à toute vitesse. (elle fait une pause inquiétante) Mais parfois au contraire, le mieux... serait de ne penser à rien, pour ne pas laisser la peur vous envahir. Pour sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve qui demande un courage et surtout une volonté incroyable... le candidat devra... déguster plusieurs créatures, plus ou moins ragoutantes... parfois cuites, parfois vivantes et rampantes... (elle consulte ses notes pour voir qui s'y colle) et Mizuhashi-san a désigné Nishikido-san pour affronter les insectes !

Là, je rigole plus, mais alors plus du tout. J'ai pâli, je sais que ça se voit et je sais que tout le monde l'a remarqué, mais je m'en fous.

- Pas question, je fais.

- T'as pas le choix, Ryo, fait alors Yoko. Si t'y vas pas, tu seras éliminé. Et je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux.

Bien sûr que c'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux rester ici, dans ce petit paradis, avec Chloé. Je veux découvrir si les suppositions de mes tordus d'amis sont vraies. Mais pas à ce prix. Sérieux, j'ai peur de que dalle… sauf de ça. Cet espèce d'enfoiré de Mizuhashi a réussi à mettre le doigt sur mon unique faiblesse et à bien appuyer dessus. Je peux pas. Les insectes, ça devrait même pas exister, c'est juste totalement dégueu. Je sais qu'il y a des gens sur la planète, qui les bouffent et qui kiffent, mais moi j'ai envie de gerber rien qu'à y penser.

- Je pourrais pas…

Elle me regarde d'un air désolé. Je lui en veux pas, je sais qu'elle a pas choisi.

- Je suis désolée... en cas d'abandon... c'est l'élimination immédiate... Il faudrait essayer en fermant les yeux ? Si tu sais pas ce que tu manges peut être que...

Je sais qu'elle essaye de m'aider, mais là je suis vénère et archi vénère.

- Je vais sentir ces trucs bouger dans ma main, alors que je les vois ou pas… Je vais tuer ce mec... Je vais buter ton boss, Chloé ! Je suis sûr qu'il savais et qu'il m'a désigné exprès ! C'est un enfoiré de fils de pute !

- Ryo… Les caméras, qu'elle me souffle avant de reprendre tout haut : Essaye... je sais pas, de penser à autre chose ? A quelque chose de bien ? A quelque chose qui te rend heureux, et de te concentrer dessus ?

Un truc qui me rende assez heureux pour oublier que je bouffe des insectes ? Ah bah la vache, il va me falloir THE truc de ouf alors, parce que ça, ça va clairement pas passer. Si je me sors de là, je vais buter ce sale richard de mes deux !

- Je vais essayer vu que j'ai pas le choix… je fais du même ton que si j'allais crever dans la minute.

- Gambatte, Ryo ! m'encourage Chloé en m'appelant de nouveau par mon prénom.

- Mâche pas, avale juste, me dit Tacchon.

- Croque même pas, sinon ce sera l'horreur, me dit Yoko.

- C'est déjà l'horreur... je répond.

Elle m'ouvre la porte et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Allez, courage!

Je suis plus mort que vif, mais je rentre dans l'antichambre de l'enfer... et le maître des lieux est là. Je le reconnais, c'est un des mecs qui fait la tambouille.

- Allez, file-les tes abominations, je fais.

Il me présente donc une assiette pleine d'énormes vers qui se dandinent. Ecœuré, totalement révulsé, j'amorce un mouvement de recul.

- Allez Dokkun ! me gueule Yoko depuis l'extérieur.

- Si j'avale un de ces trucs sans le mâcher, il va continuer à bouger dans mon bide ! je crie à mon tour.

- Mais noooon ! qu'elle me gueule d'un ton quasi vénère. T'inquiète ! Ton estomac va le digérer ! Il faut réviser tes cours de biologie, ne ? L'acide gastrique va le tuer très rapidement ! Allez ! Avale ce machin, qu'on en parle plus! Sinon, Tatsuya va te le rappeler cet épisode, tu peux être sûr que tu vas bien en entendre parler !

Je vois d'ici hime en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Je parie qu'il serait cap' d'aller foutre des saloperies de ce genre dans mes affaires, juste pour faire chier ! Ah nan alors, plutôt crever !

Du coup j'attrape la bestiole, ferme les yeux, me bouche le nez… et l'avale tout rond. Ah putain, je le sens descendre dans ma gorge. J'ai un haut le cœur. Je vais gerber, c'est sûr.

- Omedeto, Yellow ! Plus que deux ! Allez !

- Tu peux le faire, Ryo !

- Allez Nishikido ! me font Toma et Kitayama.

Même Chloé m'encourage alors que je sais même pas si elle a le droit de le faire.

La deuxième horreur, c'est un truc qui a l'air clamsé. Ils l'ont fait cuire. Bon, c'est moins pire. Je change direct d'avis en voyant les pattes. Et les ailes. Des criquets, merde !

- Ah nan, là je peux pas, trop c'est trop !

- T'as fais le pire, Ryo ! Y'a plus que du cuit là ! fait encore

- Imagine que c'est un bout de steak !

- Il parait que ça a un goût de noisette, ferme les yeux et avale !

- Mais y'a encore la tête et tout ! Il me regarde le machin !

- Il regarde que dalle, il est crevé ! Bouffe, Ryo !

- Mange ce truc ! me crie Chloé. Tu as presque plus de temps et tu en as encore un après ! Alleeeeeez !

Je vais tuer tout le monde. Si je sors de là, je tue tout le monde, c'est clair, net et précis. Je ferme les yeux et engouffre le truc, avant de choper autre chose dans le plat d'à côté et de l'avaler direct. Je veux même pas savoir ce que je viens de bouffer. Je chope le cristal que me tend le mec et sort de la pièce. J'ai la gerbe. Ca va ressortir…

- Ca va ? me demande Chloé, visiblement inquiète. Vomis pas, ne ?

- J'me sens mal...

Je transpire comme un poney, j'ai froid et je sens que je suis pâle comme un cul...

- Oh là… Hé, tu ne vas pas me faire un malaise, ne ? (elle me soutient et me fait assoir un peu plus loin, la tête entre les jambes) Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Elle me tend une bouteille et je bois avidement pour éliminer l'immonde sensation du ver descendant dans mon œsophage.

- Tu as réussi, tu es qualifié, me dit-elle.

- Encore heureux après ça…

- Bravo Dokkun ! C'est génial ! me félicite Yoko à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos.

Sans perdre de temps, Chloé nous emmène à la salle suivante en me regardant du coin de l'œil comme si j'allais lui exploser dans les doigts, mais j'avoue que je suis pas bien vif. Cette épreuve a été rude. J'espère que la personne après moi va en chier, même si c'est pas sympa de le souhaiter.

Elle nous explique alors le principe de l'épreuve et là, je vois rouge. Sérieux, du bonneteau ?! Je me tape des saloperies d'insectes à bouffer et après il faut juste trouver un putain de cristal sous trois gobelets ?! Et en trois essais en plus ?! Bah oui bien sûr ! Dix mille yens et un Mars aussi nan ?!

- Yokoyama-san, c'est à vous, qu'elle dit.

Là, je jette un regard à mon pote genre « toi si tu foire ce truc merdique après ce que j'ai enduré, je te bute ».

Il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris le message et entre. Pour ressortir même pas deux minutes après. Sans le cristal. Il se fout de ma gueule…

- Putain, mec… je fais d'un ton menaçant.

- Je sais… Désolé, Ryo…

- Désolé ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?! T'avais juste un putain de cristal à trouver !

Mais Chloé abrège notre début d'engueulade en faisant partir mon pote. Ah bon, donc il reste même pas pour nous encourager, il est dégagé direct ? Sympa…

Il se casse donc et le groupe qui reste continue à avancer derrière elle. J'en veux à Yu d'avoir paumé, c'est vrai, mais il va se barrer de l'île et ça, ça me fait bien bien chier…

Bref, après ça, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais plus rien à foutre du reste, mais c'est pas loin, donc c'est complètement blasé que j'ai regardé Tacchon gagner à un truc avec des bâtonnets Toma résoudre des énigmes complètement nawak à base d'allumettes Kitayama se ramasser et être éliminé sur un truc de cartes à retrouver par paires et le coréen dégommer avec un ballon des structures en boîtes de conserves.

Comme tous ceux qui restent ont déjà passé leur épreuve, Chloé nous traîne en remorque jusqu'à la salle de réception où tous ceux qui ont fini sont déjà là, mais moi, je reste en arrière. Ca me soule. Elle s'en rend compte et me rejoint.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens encore malade ? qu'elle me demande.

- Plus ou moins… Et puis Yoko est viré, ça me gave, je grogne.

- Tu veux encore de l'eau ? Je peux aider en quelque chose ? Et je suis désolée pour ton ami…

- C'est pas ta faute… mais ça soule…

- C'est le jeu... pour qu'il ne reste plus que six participants à la fin de la semaine, ça implique beaucoup d'éliminations... Tu viens ? On rejoint tout le monde ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Comment ça il ne doit rester que six participants ?

Je suis pas au courant de ça. Et je suis pas sûr que les autres non plus.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Mais ça a été dit à la réunion d'accueil à la Johnny's, non ?

- Non, à moins que je me sois mis à pioncer quand ça a été dit.

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche.

- Zut... quelle gaffe ! Mais j'étais persuadée que vous en aviez tous été informés... (elle a l'air vraiment embêtée) S'il te plait, ne le dit pas aux autres!

- Pas besoin de me supplier. Je dirais rien... Mais je comprends pas mal de trucs maintenant...

- Gomen… (elle me regarde encore) Tu es encore bien blanc, tu est sûr que ça va toi ?

- Oui oui ça va mais... putain, les insectes quoi... Je hais ces saloperies. Ça devrait même pas exister...

Elle rit et me tapote le dos.

- Allons allons, tu sais qu'on dit que les petites bêtes mangent pas les grosses (elle me sourit en coin) La preuve c'est toi qui a du les croquer.

- Te fous pas de moi, Chloé, je grogne en faisant la moue. J'y peux rien... Les insectes et moi c'est comme Keii-chan et le vide.

- Gomen, gomen... Tu as été vraiment très courageux...

Elle pose une main sur ma joue, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe... elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse.

Totalement beugué, je reste les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants. J'essaye de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Pourquoi mon cour bat à deux mille à l'heure ? Et finalement j'abandonne. J'essayerai de comprendre plus tard. Là je profite juste du baiser et y répond doucement en refermant les bras sur elle.

- Ça va mieux ? qu'elle murmure avec un petit sourire.

- Mieux ?

Je la regarde, complètement largué.

- Tu n'étais pas toi même, à ruminer comme ça. (elle me fait un bisou sur la joue l'air de rien et demande) On y va maintenant ?

Je suis brusquement ramené sur terre par ses paroles.

- Matte, je fais d'une voix sourde en la regardant bien en face. C'était quoi ce baiser ? Tu crois que tu peux... Je croyais que tu... Tu pense que je... Merde pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Je suis complètement perturbé par ce baiser qui, apparemment, ne représentait rien pour elle. Je commence à comprendre ce que ressentaient les nanas avec lesquelles je suis sorti jusqu'ici. Pour que j'en arrive à pas terminer une seule phrase...

Elle ne regarde, visiblement surprise.

- Toi aussi tu m'as embrassée et je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que c'était. J'ai juste voulu... Te remonter le moral. C'est venu tout seul. Je sais pas pourquoi... Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas du... Elle baisse la tête.

- Oui mais à ce moment-là, j'étais pas... j'étais pas...

J'arrive pas à le dire, mais mon bouleversement pour un simple baiser indique trop bien que les mecs avaient raison. Je suis amoureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Putain de bordel de merde...

Et pendant que c'est le bordel en moi, elle, qui a rien capté, continue :

- Excuse-moi... Tu as qu'à oublier que j'ai fait ça. Ça se reproduira plus... (elle chuchote) Je veux pas... que tu m'en veuilles.

- Je t'en veux pas... Je...

J'ai soudain la gorge sèche, la tremblote, mon estomac fait des nouds de malade et pour rien arranger, mon cour bat comme s'il allait éclater.

- Chloé, je...

- Oui ?

Elle murmure timidement, comme si elle avait peur que parler fort me fasse partir en courant. Et j'avoue que là, c'est pas loin. Je crève de trouille et des saloperies de papillons voltigent dans mon bide.

- Je... crois que je... que je...

J'ai jamais dis ça à personne alors je sais pas si je peux sortir ça comme ça, brusquement, à une nana... nan... une femme... que je connais que depuis trois jours...

- Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'écart ?

Je pose une main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

- Pitié Chloé, je vais pas y arriver si tu... Enfin c'est déjà pas simple...

En plus si je bouge, je vais plus avoir le courage. J'entends presque Yoko, Pi, Jin et Tacchon m'encourager "Allez Ryo, c'est juste trois mots !".

Je la regarde bien en face, pose une main sur sa joue, inspire et me jette à l'eau :

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle a pas l'air de réaliser que je viens de me déclarer (pour la première fois de ma vie, j'insiste !) et reste quelques secondes avec ma main sur son visage, avant de la faire glisser doucement pour passer sa main dans la mienne et nouer ses doigts aux miens.

- Tu... Tu es sérieux ?

Je hoche la tête. M'oblige pas à le redire, je pourrais pas. C'était déjà assez dur...

Elle sourit et me serre contre elle avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

- Ca veut dire que tu... accepte mes... sentiments ?

Je bredouille comme un collégien. La honte...

Elle me sourit et les nouds dans mon estomac se défont.

- Mais oui, baka ! Il faut croire qu'un certain bad boy m'a complètement fait tomber sous son charme, même si c'est un tombeur de fille. Mais... (elle pousse les mèches qui sont tombées sur mon front et continue) Je suis peut-être folle de te croire, pourtant... j'ai envie de prendre le risque, parce que... il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de réfléchir à ce que je fais quand je suis avec toi. Tout est... Étonnamment naturel.

- Yokatta...

Soulagé, je la serre fort contre moi. Je suis heureux. Je suis. Heureux.

Elle me rend mon étreinte, avant de demander timidement :

- Du coup, nous deux on est… ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Je pense que oui. C'est une nouveauté pour moi, tu sais...

- Tu penses? (elle rigole sans se moquer) Je préférerais que tu sois sûr mais, je vais m'en contenter.

Elle s'approche de mon visage en me regardant dans les yeux tout du long, avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Je lui rends son baiser de mon mieux. La tendresse, j'ai jamais été très doué. Mais avec elle, je veux pas être comme une brute. Je veux pas qu'elle croit que je pense qu'à ça ou je sais pas quoi. Enfin au début c'était ça. Mais plus maintenant.

- On y va ? Si on traîne trop, on va être les derniers et Mizuhashi-san va se poser des questions.

- Mouais. N'empêche que je le retiens quand même, ne.

- Ah j'y suis pour rien, ne, qu'elle rigole. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès tu sais.

- Peut-être pas, mais bon...

Je grognonne, mais quand je grognonne elle s'occupe de moi. Et ça j'aime bien, alors j'avoue, j'en rajoute un peu.

- Oh, allez boude pas, tu es plus mignon quand tu souris.

Elle caresse doucement ma main et je me retiens de danser la gigue.

- Mais je suis toujours beau, nan ?

- Mais ouiii, qu'elle confirme en souriant. Mais je préfère ton sourire ravageur.

Elle rit et part devant. Moi, je rentre une ou deux minutes plus tard pour pas me faire griller. Mais quand j'arrive dans la pièce, tous mes potes (puisque Yoko a pas encore pu partir vu que c'est toujours la tempête dehors) tournent la tête vers moi. Et ils ont un sourire en coin à la con. Ils savent. Je sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'ils savent. Je m'assois à leur table et c'est Pi qui ouvre les hostilités :

- Aloooooors, y'a eu des avancées, ne. Ne, ne, qu'il fait en me donnant un cou de coude à chaque « ne ».

- De quoi tu parle ? je fais, l'air de rien.

- Allez, allez, Dokkun, pas à nous. T'arrive en dernier, même pas deux minutes après elle et t'as un sourire stupide vissé au visage, fait Yoko.

Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que je souriais. Mais ça m'étonne pas. Je suis heureux.

- Qui c'est qui avait raisoooooon ? piaille Tacchon.

- Ca va, ça va, la ferme, je grogne.

Mais comme je souris toujours, ça doit pas faire super convaincant.

- Alors c'est officiel ? Vous sortez ensemble ? demande Jin.

Ah tiens, il est pas à l'ouest là. Surprenant.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

- Heu… ouais…

- Omedetoooooo ! qu'ils font tous.

- Si on avait des cornets surprise, on les aurait fait exploser pour fêter la nouvelle, fait Tomo.

- Ouais, Dokkun amoureux ET qui SORT avec une fille, faudrait même immortaliser.

- Et si vous fermiez vos gueules ? Pas besoin que toute l'agence soit au courant…

- On a qu'à demander à ta chérie de manger avec nous, fait Green en ouvrant déjà la bouche pour l'appeler.

- Nan, tu la boucle !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est pas en vacances là. Elle aussi elle taffe en étant là, je te signale. Et je suis pas sûr que Mizuhashi kiffe d'apprendre que sa secrétaire fricote avec un candidat pendant les heures de boulot.

- T'es sympa de la protéger, on a pas l'habitude de te voir prévenant, fait Tomo. Mais en quoi ça dérangerait son travail qu'elle mange avec nous ? C'est juste… manger après tout. De la nourriture.

- Pas la peine de préciser ça comme si j'allais penser à autre chose.

- Avec toi je me méfie.

- Oi ! C'est la saint Ryo là ou quoi ?

- En tout cas je vais lui demandeeeeeer, chantonne Green.

Avant que j'ai pu le retenir, ce grand dadais a filé vers Chloé. Et merde.

Il revient avec elle ! Wow…

Malgré moi, je la couve du regard, m'attirant un nouveau coup de coude de Tomo.

- Fais gaffe, tu bave, qu'il me chuchote.

Avant de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir entre nous.

Elle s'installe sans se douter de rien et en voyant Jin ouvrir la bouche, je sais que le bal des conneries commence.

- Alors, vous et Ryo êtes devenus très proches ? qu'il fait.

- He ?

Elle rougit et me regarde, l'air de dire "déjà?".

- Me regarde pas, ils ont deviné tout seuls... Comme ils avaient deviné que j'étais... enfin tu vois quoi…

- Hum ? Que tu étais quoi?

Elle rigole ou… Nan, je me rend compte en la regardant qu'elle a vraiment pas capté. Oh putain…

- Amoureux, je marmonne.

Et forcément, ça déclenche les rires de mes "potes".

- Merde on aurait du enregistrer ! s'exclame Tacchon.

- Ryo qui dit ça, c'est unique !

- Hé, vous êtes pas très sympas là... C'est pas très encourageant pour lui si vous vous foutez de sa gueule quand il est sérieux.

Tout en parlant, elle a discrètement glissé sa main dans la mienne sous la table.

- Oh elle le défend ! c'est trop chouuuuuu ! s'exclame Jin.

- Mais chuuuut ! moins fort ! qu'elle souffle, les joues rouges.

Je l'ai pas vue faire, mais vu que Bakanishi a fait un bond sur sa chaise en couinant, je suis presque sûr qu'elle lui a collé un coup de pied sous la table. J'adore cette fille.

- Ca t'apprendra, Bakanishi !

- Mais quoiiiiii ? J'ai rien fais moi…

- Pauvre agneau… fait alors Pi à ma grande surprise.

J'ai rêvé ou son ton était… tendre juste à l'instant ?

Je regarde les autres, mais personne a l'air d'avoir rien grillé. Pourquoi, quand il s'agit de moi, ils remarquent tout et dès que c'est Pi, hop, leur sens de l'observation s'en va faire un tour à Hawaii ?

Mais j'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à mon meilleur pote, parce que Mizuhashi s'est levé. Et merde, il va nous sortir quoi ? Pas encore une épreuve de nuit, ne ? Parce que moi, là, je fais grève ! C'est vrai quoi à la fin…

Du coup je regarde ma copine (bah ouais, maintenant je dois bien le dire) et chuchote :

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Un résumé des éliminations du jour, je pense.

Je hoche la tête. J'étais plus duuuuuu tout dans le truc des épreuves et tout ça, vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me demande combien se sont plantés…

- Bonsoir messieurs. Je tenais déjà à tous vous féliciter pour le courage et l'intelligence dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. Koyama-san, Sakurai-san et Garnier-san, m'ont fait part des éliminés du jour. Je vais donc les annoncer dans l'ordre. Il y en a neuf.

Neuf ?! Neuf mecs vont se barrer d'un coup ?! Ah bah putain, ils y sont pas allés de main morte quoi. Je sais pas encore qui c'est, mais pauvres gars…

- Taguchi-san, Lee Min Oh-ssi, Yokoyama-san, Oguri-san, Kitayama-san, Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi, Jung-ssi, Kamenashi-san et Matsumoto-san.

Ouh là… Minute, minute… Ca veut dire que 1) le seul KAT-TUN qui reste c'est hime (j'avais espéré qu'il soit dans la liste, merde…) 2) Lee Yuk Jae… Hé mais c'est le casse-couilles ! Youhou il dégage ! Je vais être tout seul dans ma piaule !

Heu… ouais… enfin… j'aurais été content de ça encore hier, mais là, ça veut juste dire que j'ai plus aucune raison de squatter la chambre de Chloé. Dommage…

Du coup je fais un peu la gueule et le reste du discours du milliardaire me passe un peu au dessus.

- La tempête est passée, il pleut juste à présent. Tous ces messieurs, plus Koyama-san et Sakurai-san, vont donc quitter l'île dès la fin du repas. Applaudissez-les, ils le méritent.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre. On se croirait à un concert des uns ou des autres.

-La suite des évènements vous sera révélée demain. Pour le moment, passez une bonne soirée.

Il retourne s'assoir et, comme je le suis machinalement du regard, je remarque qu'en passant près de hime, il l'a fixé longuement sans que le travesti s'en rende compte. Heu… j'ai loupé un épisode ?

Je regarde Chloé pour voir si elle a vu ce que j'ai vu ou si ce que j'ai vu, c'était pas du tout ce que j'ai vu. Mais elle dit rien. Ok, pigé, c'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Mais je tiens peut-être un moyen de faire chier hime.

A la fin du repas, comme Yoko doit se casser, je le rejoins dans le hall avec Tacchon et le serre virilement contre moi en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon pote. Salue les mecs pour moi, je dis.

- Et pour moi aussi, ajoute Green.

- Ca marche. Vous faites pas éliminer comme des cons, ne. Ce serait la honte. Ryo, après avoir réussi les insectes, t'as plus le droit de te foirer sur rien, sinon c'est la loose.

- Je sais.

- Et sinon… fais pas le con avec Chloé, ne. Elle a l'air d'être une fille sympa et de tenir à toi, alors veille sur elle et gâche pas tout avec ton égo et ta fierté à la con.

- …

- Et toi, Yoshi, essaye de rester le plus longtemps possible, ne.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Allez je file ranger mes affaires. A dans un peu plus de trois semaines, les gars.

Il s'éloigne et je reste seul avec Yoshi. Ca me fait vraiment chier qu'il parte. Je me console en me disant que maintenant, hime est vraiment tout seul. Enfin… si j'excepte le regard louche du milliardaire. Je me demande si lui aussi « en est ».

Je vais pour retourner m'assoir, quand Chloé me rejoint et, pour une fois, au lieu de faire sa commère , Tacchon file à l'anglaise (le comble pour un japonais XD Je suis trop drôle !).

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? qu'elle me demande.

- Je sais pas encore. J'aurais bien dis « je vais sur la plage », mais vu ce qui tombe encore, ça me parait foiré.

- Je crois qu'il y a une grande salle audiovisuel, alors j'imagine que regarder la télé sur écran géant peut occuper quelques heures, mais... après ? (elle hésite un peu) Pour la nuit?

- Bah... personne sait que je dors dans ta chambre alors je me disais... qu'on pourrait peut-être continuer comme ça.

- Personne à part tes copains (elle rigole) mais, si tu es sûr que ta chambre seul sans coloc ne va pas te manquer alors... je veux bien te garder dans mon lit, qu'elle ajoute avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'assure qu'il y a personne dans le coin, la serre contre moi et l'embrasse.

J'ai une copine ! Youhou !

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Il est vingt-trois heures trente. Le manoir est calme et silencieux. Assis près de moi dans son grand lit, Mizuhashi-san lit un papier, dans lequel il a l'air totalement absorbé. Ca me permet de l'observer sans qu'il s'en doute. Il est vraiment très beau avec ses cheveux ondulés par l'humidité, sa mâchoire carrée, sa peau hâlée et son nez droit. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, mais je connais leur couleur inhabituelle : un brun doré très chaud et réconfortant. J'ose à peine bouger, de peur de le déconcentrer et qu'il se rende compte que je le fixe. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de le faire.

Soudain, il lève la tête et je me dépêche de regarder ailleurs l'air de rien, mais j'ignore s'il est dupe. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'en fait toutefois pas mention car, reposant le document, il s'adresse à moi :

- Il est l'heure de rejoindre Garnier-san à la piscine. Vous êtes prêt ?

A cette mention, je sens ma panique enfouie refaire surface et je secoue farouchement la tête.

Il parait comprendre et me dit doucement :

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Ueda-san. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Nous allons veiller sur vous. Mais si vous voulez rester sur l'île, il faut que vous sachiez nager. Au moins pour votre propre sécurité si ce n'est pas pour les épreuves.

Je sais et comprends tout ce qu'il dit, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis terrifié. Ca aussi, il parait le réaliser, car sa main se pose sur la mienne qui s'est crispée sur le drap. Une sorte de décharge électrique me parcourt à ce contact. Est-ce qu'il l'a sentie aussi ou c'est juste moi qui délire ? Non, ça doit être moi, parce qu'il n'a même pas tressailli.

- Calmez-vous… me dit-il du ton doux qu'il utilise toujours pour me parler. Moins vous serez détendu et moins vous y arriverez. Parce que je sais que vous pouvez y arriver, Ueda-san.

- Tatsuya, m'entends-je le corriger malgré moi.

Il sourit et ce sourire me tord le ventre.

- Tatsuya, répète-t-il. Allez venez.

Je hoche la tête, pas très rassuré mais troublé par ce que j'ai ressenti à son contact et lui emboîte le pas. Il avait insisté pour que je mette mon bermuda de bain dès notre retour dans la chambre, du coup, on a plus qu'à y aller. Tout est tellement silencieux dans cette aile habitée seulement par nous deux et Chloé, que le son ténu de nos pieds nus martelant le sol de marbre au rythme de nos pas, me donne presque des frissons d'effroi. Trop de silence tue le silence comme aurait dit Junno. Lui et Kame vont me manquer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvre une porte et je l'arrête en l'attrapant par la manche du peignoir qu'il a enfilé par-dessus son propre bermuda.

- Mizuhashi-san…

Il se retourne.

- Genta, me corrige-t-il à son tour.

- Genta… est ce que… c'est vraiment indispensable ?

- Je pensais que vous aviez compris que oui, Tatsuya. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive un accident parce que j'ai été trop négligent pour demander si tout le monde savait nager.

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Il s'estime responsable ? C'est une blague ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, l'assuré-je.

Mais j'ai un petit pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'il veut juste réparer une erreur qu'il pense avoir commise, pas parce qu'il se préoccupe vraiment de moi. Je me sens idiot d'avoir pensé le contraire même l'espace d'une minute. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi. A part Chloé.

- Allons, venez.

Je sursaute en réalisant qu'il vient de prendre ma main et qu'il la serre fermement dans la sienne. Mais je m'interdis de me réjouir. Il a juste peur que je me sauve. Et pour être franc, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Tant parce que j'ai été idiot de croire quelque chose qui n'existe pas, que parce qu'on vient d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouve la piscine. Elle est là, cette eau si trompeusement tranquille… Malgré moi, ma main se crispe sur la sienne et je serre les dents.

Chloé est déjà dans l'eau et elle a l'air de s'y sentir aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson. Je l'envierais presque si je n'avais pas si peur.

- Garnier-san, nous sommes là, signale mon guide sans lâcher ma main.

Elle sourit et sort de l'eau pour nous acceuillir dans un très joli maillot deux pièces noir. On dirait qu'elle a remisé le blanc dans sa valise. C'est mieux pour elle.

- Ouh là, Tatsuya, tu n'as pas l'air très bien, remarque-t-elle. Ca va aller ?

- Il meurt de peur malgré tout ce que je lui dis pour le rassurer depuis tout à l'heure. Mais vous, il vous écoutera peut-être, répond Genta à ma place.

Je baisse la tête et elle se place à côté de moi.

- Tu as vu jusqu'où j'avais de l'eau debout dans la piscine ? me demande-t-elle avant de répondre elle-même à la question. Globalement jusqu'à la poitrine au plus bas et jusqu'au nez au plus haut. Sur toi ça donne... le menton ou les épaules pour le plus haut (elle me sourit en comparant nos tailles) Donc, ici, aucun risque d'accord ? Mizuhashi-san et moi, on va t'aider. Si tu veux, tu peux commencer avec une planche, et même, ce serait préférable des trucs pour flotter (en parlant, elle me montre une ceinture de piscine équipée de flotteurs en mousse) le temps que tu saisisses bien les mouvements.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Vous... me lâcherez pas, ne ? A aucun moment ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons, me rassure-t-elle. Tu peux t'agripper à moi autant que tu veux, si ça peut te rassure. Tu as pied partout, tu n'as pas à être effrayé. Je rentre dans l'eau en premier, tu me rejoins et Mizuhashi-san te suit, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, elle redescend dans l'eau et me tend la main, près de l'échelle.

- Prend ton temps, sens-toi prêt, ajoute-t-elle.

- Je pense que pour des raisons pratiques étant donné les circonstances, nous pouvons tous nous tutoyer et utiliser nos prénoms, dit alors mon colocataire. Il n'y a que nous, personne ne s'en offusquera. Si ça vous convient à tous les deux naturellement.

- Je peux vous appeler Genta? demande-t-elle en mélange le vouvoiement et le prénom.

- Absolument. Ces circonstances sont spéciales.

Elle acquiesce mais je sens qu'elle risque d'avoir du mal à le tutoyer. Après tout c'est quand même son patron, alors c'est normal. Moi… je suis soulagé de pouvoir le tutoyer.

Bon… quand il faut y aller… tout en tenant la main de Chloé, je m'accroche à l'échelle de l'autre et fait pénétrer mes pieds dans l'eau chauffée. Ca n'est jamais arrivé, c'est curieux comme sensation.

- C'est bien, Tatsuya, m'encourage-t-il. Prend ton temps. Ca va aller.

Sa voix douce m'électrise et une nouvelle décharge me traverse en l'entendant me tutoyer.

Peut-être... que je peux vraiment y arriver...

Mais une fois dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, panique me reprend. C'est impossible et j'amorce un mouvement de repli vers l'échelle. Mouvement immédiatement stoppé par Genta descendu à ma suite. Il pose sur l'eau la ceinture de mousse qu'il y a emmenée et pose les mains sur mes épaules et courbe vers moi son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze (je connais sa taille parce que je lui avais demandée, étonné que j'étais de voir un japonais dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'avais appris qu'il était métis franco-japonais). Il me regarde dans les yeux et je me sens remué jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

- Ca va aller, Tatsuya. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Fais-moi confiance.

Troublé, je hoche la tête et le laisse attachera ceinture de mousse autour de ma taille. Entre sa haute stature et cet accessoire, je me sens comme un petit enfant.

- Essaye de t'assoir dans l'eau, me dit-il.

Je jette un regard à Chloé, qui hoche la tête en souriant.

- Tu as cette bouée, Tatsuya, tu ne peux pas t'enfoncer. Essaye.

J'essaye de déglutir mais je ne peux pas, une boule d'appréhension s'est formée dans ma gorge. Pourtant je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Il ne laissera rien m'arriver. Ni lui ni elle. J'inspire et essaye donc.

- Oh ! Je flotte ! m'exclamé-je en le regardant.

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres et il m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

- Tu vois. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Maintenant, allonge-toi.

- Mais l'eau va me couvrir le visage ! angoissé-je.

- Pas du tout. Regarde.

Il s'allonge lui-même et je note alors que l'eau lui arrive seulement aux oreilles. Rassuré, je fais de même, mais une fois les oreilles immergées, j'entends très distinctement que ma respiration s'est accélérée sous l'effet d'une peur que je ne peux pas totalement museler. Respiration que je n'entend plus au bout de quelques secondes, car les battements désordonnés de mon cour l'ont remplacée. Genta a pris ma main dans la sienne. Je veux bien tout ce qu'il veut s'il continue.

Au bout d'une durée que je ne peux pas définir parce que je suis concentré sur nos mains, il reprend pied, me faisant faire de même.

- Maintenant on va faire la même chose mais sur le ventre, d'accord ?

- C'est pareil, il te suffit juste de lever la tête, ajoute Chloé, me faisant sursauter.

J'étais si concentré sur Genta, que j'avais oublié qu'elle était là elle aussi. Ce qui est pas sympa parce que c'est principalement à cause de sa présence que j'ai donné mon accord à cette folie. A la base du moins. Je ne pensais pas que celle de Genta l'éclipserait et que je ne verrais ni n'entendrais plus que lui.

- Vous devriez tenir ses mains, Genta, dit Chloé.

Il hoche la tête et les saisit doucement mais fermement.

- Allez Tatsuya. Va-y. Lentement. Je te tiens, tu ne risque rien.

Toujours sa voix, légèrement basse et si agréable. Comment résister, alors qu'il me parle, qu'il me touche ? Malgré moi, je m'exécute et je sursaute en sentant Chloé glisser quelque chose entre mes jambes. Pris de panique, je fais des mouvements désordonnés qui projettent de grandes gerbes d'eau, mais soudain je ne peux plus bouger. Genta m'a immobilisé en plaquant d'un bras mon dos contre sa poitrine.

- Calmes-toi, c'est une simple planche en mousse pour t'aider à être stable, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Chloé ne ferait rien qui accentuerait ta peur.

Je l'entends, mais le sens de ses mots m'échappe. Je perçois son souffle chaud sur mon oreille, et perçois la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne malgré la fraicheur de l'eau. Là, tout de suite, je ne sais qu'une chose : je veux rester là, contre lui, peu importe où.

- On va recommencer, d'accord ? me demande-t-il en me relâchant, bien trop tôt à mon gout.

- Hum.

- Vas-y doucement.

Je m'exécute, mais je suis dans un état second qui ne me permet pas réellement de saisir ce que je fais.

Après un temps qui me semble infini, Genta me fait reprendre pied.

- Je pense que c'est déjà très bien pour une première séance, me dit-il. Bravo Tatsuya, tu as été très courageux.

- Merci, dis-je alors que je me sens tout sauf courageux.

Mais je suis surtout déçu que ce soit terminé, parce qu'il ne me touchera plus...

Il sort de la piscine, ruisselant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer son corps athlétique et, l'espace d'un instant, je l'imagine aller et venir en moi. Je me sens virer au cramoisi à cette évocation et me dépêche de sortir de l'eau à mon tour. Trop vite peut-être, car mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'effondre à genoux.

- Tatsuya !

Mon prénom a jailli simultanément des bouches de Chloé et Genta et tous deux se précipitent vers moi.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? me demande Chloé.

- Si mais... j'ai les jambes en coton...

- C'est normal après tous les efforts que tu as fais pour surmonter ta peur, me réconforte Genta. Appuie-toi sur moi, je te ramène à la chambre.

Je hoche la tête et me redresse péniblement en m'aidant de son bras. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse trois tonnes et mes yeux papillotent. On se dirigeait vers la porte, quand la voix de Chloé se fait entendre derrière nous.

- Vous savez, Genta, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aider Tatsuya. Vous vous en sortez parfaitement tout seul. Alors je pense que ma présence ne sera pas plus utile demain et les autres jours qu'aujourd'hui.

- Mais c'était votre idée, Chloé.

- Idée qui n'a pas besoin de deux personnes pour être réalisée. Du moins dans un premier temps.

- Hum... Et bien comme vous voulez.

- Tatsuya, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Elle a compris que j'ai envie d'être seul avec Genta ! Merci Chloé, c'est trop gentil, je te revaudrais ça je te le jure !

- Elle qui était si enthousiaste, c'est étrange... murmure-t-il.

- Genta, l'interpellé-je doucement en savourant son prénom, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien comme ça, mais je suis mouillé et je commence à avoir froid...

- Bien sur, désolé. J'aurais du prendre des serviettes. Je suis idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'estime toujours responsable si une chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler se produit ou s'il laisse apparaitre une faille.

- Non, Genta, tu n'es pas idiot, loin de là. Tu es humain, tout simplement et les humains ne sont pas infaillible.

- Quelqu'un dans ma position doit l'être en toute circonstance.

- Et comme c'est impossible, je n'envie pas ta position. La mienne a un certain nombre de mauvais cotés... mais elle me laisse avoir des failles.

- ... Tu me vois comme un robot ?

- Non, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne peut être heureux que par et pour le travail. Et je trouve ça vraiment triste. Tu passe à coté de tant de choses...

Je rabaisse la main qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour lui caresser la joue. Je n'oserais jamais même si j'en meurs d'envie.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit en dehors du travail.

- Tu n'as pas le temps... ou tu as peur de le prendre ?

Il y a un blanc pendant qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'emmène à la salle de bain.

- Prend vite une douche, ça va te réchauffer.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil en parlant, mais j'y ai vu passer de la douleur. Alors j'ai visé juste... Je me doutais qu'un homme qui s'enferme à ce point dans le travail en s'interdisant quoi que ce soit d'autre à commencer par la possibilité d'être faillible, était certainement passé par de grandes peines.

- Genta… ne te referme pas… Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir se confier à personne et d'être seul… mais… tu n'as pas besoin de faire le fort devant moi… parce qu'on est semblables…

Je meurs d'envie de le toucher, de le réconforter… mais j'ai peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il me rejette. Cette crainte d'être abandonné, elle est toujours tapie au fond de moi depuis le jour où j'ai été abandonné dans la montagne quand j'étais petit.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne, on est seuls… Tu as le droit de lâcher du lest. Tu as le droit…

J'hésite encore… puis passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma joue sur son dos. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il sente que je suis là pour lui.

- Tatsuya…

Sa voix est étranglée. Lui qui semble toujours si inébranlable, si maître de lui. Et ça me bouleverse profondément.

- Je n'ai rien à t'apporter…

- Je ne te demande rien… Juste de me laisser être là pour toi, reprends-je en espérant que ma voix ne tremble pas trop sous les émotions violentes qui m'agitent.

Il se retourne entre mes bras et me fixe. Longuement. J'en frissonne de la tête aux pieds.

- Non, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de ça… et tu vaux mieux que ça aussi, dit-il en défaisant soudain mon étreinte pour s'éloigner.

Je ressens ça comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- Ne fais pas ça ! crié-je, des larmes roulant sur mes joues malgré moi. Ne te détourne pas ! Comment tu peux savoir ce que je veux ?! Comment tu peux savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ?! Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Tu…

Je n'arrive même plus à parler. Ma gorge serrée me fait mal… et mon cœur aussi. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça… depuis Yuki…

- Tatsuya… je t'assure que c'est mieux pour toi… Je mentirais si je disais que tu ne m'attire pas… mais il vaut mieux pour toi que… il vaut mieux pour toi…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! C'est trop facile de dire que tu fais ça pour moi alors que… que… tu fais ça de façon égoïste !

J'ai crié. Ca ne m'arrive jamais, mais là, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai crié. Ca me rend malade qu'il se refuse tout comme ça, même le simple réconfort que je lui proposais et qui m'aurait réconforté moi aussi.

- Tu dis que je t'attire, alors laisse-toi attirer, dis-je encore, bien plus doucement. Et laisse-moi être attiré. On en a besoin tous les deux.

Comme il a toujours l'air d'hésiter, je le prends dans mes bras (bien que ça fasse un peu ridicule étant donné notre grande différence de taille).

- S'il te plait, Genta. Donne-nous une chance… Je t'en prie…

Supplier n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là c'est pour la bonne cause. Il FAUT qu'il comprenne. Il le faut, sinon… sinon… je serais malheureux.

Il me regarde avec une attention si soutenue. Très soutenue. Trop soutenue ?

Il se penche vers moi. De plus en plus. Est-ce qu'il va… ? Oh pourvu que oui…

Et soudain, après que je l'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces, c'est lui qui m'enlace et m'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse et je réponds de même. Je suis heureux. D'un bonheur que jamais rien n'a pu atteindre ni égaler.

- Merci Genta… murmuré-je en me blottissant contre lui, le froid oublié comme les traces d'eau dont je suis toujours couvert.

- Tu tremble, Tatsuya… Il faut vraiment que tu prennes cette douche maintenant, avant de tomber malade.

Son ton est un peu bourru, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en flagrant-délit de tendresse. Je pourrais lui dire que je le sais déjà, mais ne le fais pas. Parce qu'il est aussi sincèrement soucieux de ma santé. Et rien que ça est précieux à mes yeux.

- Toi aussi tu devrais. Tu n'es pas en acier malgré ce que tu semble croire. Toi aussi tu peux tomber malade.

- Mais moi, si je deviens aphone, ce n'est pas très grave. Toi en revanche… ta voix est ton outil de travail.

- Tu m'as déjà entendu ?

- Chanter ? J'avoue que non.

Je souris. Cette réponse est celle que j'espérais. Parce que je voulais chanter pour lui. Ma voix s'élève alors dans le silence de la pièce et il se fige, me regardant d'un air d'abord estomaqué… puis admiratif, pour finir par applaudir à tout rompre.

- Magnifique… Tu as une voix superbe, Tatsuya.

- Merci, fais-je en lui dédiant mon plus beau sourire.

- Arg, je suis ébloui, fait-il en faisant mine de se protéger les yeux. Allez, file te doucher, sinon je le fais moi-même.

- Chiche !

- Ne me tente pas. Il est tard, il faut que tu dormes. Allez file.

Je lui tire la langue comme un gamin et vais donc prendre ma douche. Je me sens si léger, que je pourrais m'envoler.

Après quelques minutes de délassement sous l'eau chaude, je sors et me rend alors compte que… j'ai oublié de prendre un boxer dans ma valise. Un peu gêné, je noue donc une serviette autour de ma taille et reviens dans la chambre.

- Ah ça y est, tu as ter… miné…

Genta a terminé sa phrase dans un souffle en se rendant compte de ma tenue. Ou plutôt de ma non tenue.

- Désolé, je… j'ai oublié… mes affaires…

- Ne t'excuse pas…

- Je… me change et j'arrive…

Il hoche la tête. Je n'arrive pas à définir son expression en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il… a envie de moi ? Est-ce que c'est du désir que je vois dans son regard brun doré ? Et si c'est le cas… est ce que je suis prêt pour ça ? Non… Je ne pense pas. Quelle que soit la force de ce que je ressens, je ne suis pas prêt. L'ombre de Yuki rôde encore.

Je m'esquive de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour au moins enfiler mon sous-vêtement, puis file me glisser sous les draps en osant à peine le regarder.

- Tu… devrais aller te réchauffer toi aussi, dis-je.

- Je connais un très bon moyen de me réchauffer…

- Je… Pardon, Genta, mais je ne peux pas…

- He ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt, je… Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et… Pardon…

Il y a un léger blanc. Il est déçu, je comprends.

- Arrête de t'excuser, Tatsuya. Ce dont je t'ai menacé le soir de ton emménagement ici reste applicable. Tu vas avoir une amande. Mais en attendant que j'en décide la teneur, je vais prendre ma douche. J'arrive.

Je hoche la tête, mais je me sens nul d'un coup. En l'attendant, je pose la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux et je me rends compte que je suis totalement épuisé. Les épreuves d'aujourd'hui, plus la leçon de natation, c'était beaucoup d'un coup. Mes paupières sont lourdes et mes yeux papillotent, mais je ne veux pas m'endormir avant qu'il m'ait rejoint. Il ne faut pas… Je dois résister. Juste quelques minutes…

Je soupire presque de soulagement en le sentant se glisser près de moi et me blottis instinctivement contre lui. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir qu'il m'embrasse tendrement et me prend dans ses bras, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

En retournant à la chambre de Chloé (je devrais peut-être dire "notre chambre" en fait du coup, même si techniquement, mes affaires sont toujours dans celle que j'étais censé partager avec le coréen), j'ai filé sous la douche et y ai passé un très long moment. En manquant quasiment me noyer parce que je repensais à ce qui s'était passé. J'en reviens pas moi-même mais j'ai une copine. Pas un coup d'une nuit nan, une vraie copine, officielle et tout. Enfin... pas exactement officielle non plus parce que y'a que quatre personnes en plus d'elle et moi, qui sont au courant, mais officielle quand même vu que je suis jamais sorti pour de bon avec une fille. Et jusqu'ici, ça me suffisait. Mais bon faut dire que j'étais jamais tombé amoureux non plus. Elle a réussi un exploit en faisant tomber ore-sama sous son charme. Sauf que maintenant... j'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont les choses vont se passer. Je sais même pas si y'a des trucs précis à faire quand on sort avec une fille. Je devrais demander conseil aux gars... mais vu comment ils se sont foutus de ma gueule jusqu'ici, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Sans compter qu'ils peuvent me raconter absolument nawak pour me faire chier et que je grillerais rien (enfin sauf si c'est vraiment trop énorme) vu que je sais rien sur le sujet. Raaaaah quel bordel...

Je sors de la douche et m'essuie les cheveux, puis rentre en serviette choper mes fringues. Ca me soule un peu de me rhabiller vu l'heure, mais bon je tiens pas à embarrasser Chloé alors...

D'ailleurs elle arrive dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

- Yo, je fais.

Avant de me dire que c'est probablement pas la façon de parler appropriée pour s'adresser à sa copine.

- Yo, qu'elle répond en rigolant.

Ah bah ça a pas l'air de la déranger en fait.

- Tu t'es déjà douché ? Je vais y aller rapidement moi aussi alors.

C'est là que je remarque qu'elle est en peignoir et qu'il cache mal son maillot trempé. Sur le moment, je beugue parce qu'elle est sacrément sexy comme ça... jusqu'à ce que je percute un truc.

- T'es allée nager par ce temps de merde ?! T'es pas dingue ?! Y'a des vagues de malade, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Je suis un peu vénère là. Elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?!

- Dis pas de bêtises voyons, qu'elle dit en s'approchant de moi. Je suis pas complètement folle, je te rassure. Dans une eau trouble et agitée comme ça, c'est un coup à se faire bouffer par un requin. (elle sourit) je tiens un minimum à la vie. Tiens, tu sens quoi ?

Elle tend son bras juste sous mon nez et j'inspire. Cette odeur, je la connais... C'est...

- Du chlore ? Y'a une piscine ici ? je fais, surpris.

- Il y en a une qui est réservée aux organisateurs, oui. Elle n'est normalement pas accessible aux candidats. Et t'as vu ? Avec ce maillot, on voit rien à travers.

- Dommage. J'aimais beaucoup la vue, je fais en souriant en coin.

Elle me tire la langue.

- J'ai gardé le blanc dans un coin de ma valise mais ça sera que pour se baigner les deux. A moins que ça te gêne pas que tout le monde profite de la vue en question.

- Heeeeee ?! Non !

Alors ça pas question ! Propriété privée !

Ma réaction la fait marrer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler mon corps à tout le monde (elle me fait un petit bisou sures lèvres) C'est mignon que tu sois possessif. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je ne papillonne pas.

- C'est pas pour ça que je disais ça, tu sais...

- Mmh ? Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'un autre mec... Tu es ma première copine, Chloé, alors je... enfin je sais pas...

Putaiiiiiiin je bafouille, ça me soule, merde !

Elle me sourit et m'enlace doucement, en faisant attention à pas trop me mouiller.

- Ne t'en fait pas. (elle me caresse gentiment le dos. J'adore ça. Je ronronnerais presque) Bon, je vais la prendre cette douche, que je puisse te rejoindre sous les couvertures.

- Quelle bonne idée...

Je souris en coin. J'ai même pas d'idée louche, je veux juste l'emmerder un peu.

Elle rigole.

- Tu souris pour la douche ou pour les couvertures ? C'est bête... Si tu avais pas pris la tienne, on aurait pu prendre notre douche ensemble...

Et là dessus, elle file en me laissant en plan.

- Alors là tu l'auras voulu, j'arrive.

Quand je rentre, elle a déjà retiré son haut et s'apprête à défaire le bas. Spectacle très très intéressant. Je l'enlace par derrière.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

J'ai reconnu les nouds de son bas de maillot, c'est les mêmes que dans mon rêve. Et dans mon rêve j'ai pas pu lui enlever.

Je vois pas son visage, mais je suis presque sur qu'elle a rougi.

- Tu saurais... défaire les nœuds, même si ils sont mouillés ?

- Hé, c'est moi, je fais, plein d'assurance.

Elle fait une petite moue boudeuse. A quoi elle a bien pu penser ?

- Hum... Évidemment...

Ah... Bah je sais à quoi elle a pensé du coup.

- Boude pas, belle.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou par impulsion.

Elle a l'air d'apprécier, mais elle proteste quand même.

- Ryo, je suis pleine de chlore...

- Et ?

- C'est pas hyper sensuel comme odeur, ni savoureux comme gout ? (elle m'entraine dans la baignoire) Tu ferais mieux de retirer ce que tu as sur toi, c'est pas fait pour prendre l'eau, contrairement à mon maillot.

- A toi de voir (son sourire s'agrandit vraiment et elle fait couler l'eau, avant de diriger le jet de la pomme de douche vers moi et de le ramener sur elle, qui a toujours son bas de maillot, pour se rincer.

J'en reste sur le cul. Elle m'a trempé. Pour de vrai. Ma chemise colle à mon torse comme une seconde peau. Je pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

Elle se mord les lèvres. Je suppose qu'elle lutte pour pas exploser de rire.

- Ooooooi ! Je suis trempé ! Tu l'as fais exprès vilaine !

Je rigole bien sur, je m'en fous. Je suis content qu'elle me regarde. Elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse et sourit :

- Un garçon en chemise, c'est aussi sexy qu'une fille en maillot de bain blanc. Surtout quand c'est mouillé.

- Donc tu l'as bien fais exprès.

- De te mouiller ? Je t'avais même prévenu oui.

Elle rigole encore. J'aime bien son rire. Il est joli.

- Mais je pensais que tu bluffais...

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle bluffait. Pas qu'avoir l'air à moitié à poil devant elle me dérange. Au contraire même. Bon ben au point ou on en est... Je retire ma chemise trempée en faisant sauter les boutons et la regarde avec intensité.

Je souris

- C'est à usage unique les vêtements avec toi ? qu'elle me demande, amusée en la faisant glisser de mes épaules.

- Bah je m'en fous, j'ai largement les moyens de m'en payer cent si je veux. T'en fais pas, bébé.

Elle lève un sourcil mais je pige pas pourquoi.

- C'est pas une raison... bébé.

- Ben moi je trouve que si. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le surnom. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ça... Mais, c'est pas grave. (elle dépose ma chemise en dehors de la baignoire) Tu retires le reste ? qu'elle demande dans un petit sourire.

- T'aime pas ? je demande en retirant mon fute. Ca m'est venu comme ça.

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai plus l'habitude de "ma chérie" ou des trucs comme ça. Mais si tu préfères ça, ça me va je crois.

Elle me sourit et me regarde faire.

- C'est pas pour moi ce genre de surnom mielleux, je dis en balançant mon fute par terre. Alors je te le retire, ton bas de maillot ?

- Nan... (elle s'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire) Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui te déshabille complètement en premier ?

Elle me regarde avec sérieux et je pige pas ce que j'ai encore dis ou fais de mal, mais j'ai pas le temps de me pencher dessus, parce qu'elle reprend.

- Et puis de toute façon... des filles nues, tu en as tellement vu qu'une de plus, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Pas vrai ? (elle appuie les deux bras écartés de chaque coté d'elle) Tu sais, pour moi, me mettre à nu devant un garçon, ça a du sens et ça m'intimide, parce qu'il y en a vraiment pas beaucoup qui ont eu l'occasion de me voir sans aucun vêtement...

Si pour toi c'est si commun alors... Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir te l'offrir tout de suite. J'ai envie que tu te rendes vraiment compte que si je me dévoile devant toi, tu es privilégié. Et pour le moment j'ai l'impression que tu as juste l'impression que c'est normal... Alors, non. Ça se mérite.

... Rah putain ce que c'est compliqué une nana... Bordel... Elle vient de dire elle-même que j'avais pu défiler trop de fille pour que ça me fasse vraiment quelque chose, alors pourquoi elle me fait un cake de cette histoire ? C'est quand même pas grave, merde...

- Bah tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Elle a l'air déçu.

- Laisse tomber. Mais prends une serviette et sors. C'est trop tôt pour ça. Quand tu auras compris le sens des mots que je t'ai dit à l'instant alors tu pourras me voir nue.

Mais ce n'est pas ce soir...

- Oh putain... Je comprends décidément rien aux gonzesses...

Elle me sourit mais d'un coup elle a l'air triste. Pourquoi ? Je veux pas la rendre triste mais je capte rien du tout à ce qu'elle me raconte.

- On dirait bien oui... qu'elle fait. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et même les bases. (elle m'embrasse quand même mais c'est un petit bisou de rien du tout) Désolée.

- Et moi donc... je fais en me désapant entièrement, avant de sortir et de me sécher. Bon ben tu viens ?

Elle est mignonne toute rouge comme elle est là. Je la comprends pas, mais elle est vraiment mignonne. Moi je m'en fous qu'le me voit à poil, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je me glisse donc sous les draps et l'attend.

Pas longtemps après, elle se faufile à coté de moi dans un petit shorty en dentelle et un débardeur blanc tout fin. Merde elle est super sex comme ça...

Elle niche son visage dans mon cou, et une de ses mains trace des arabesques sur mon ventre.

- Chloé ? Tu m'en veux ?

- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ça. (elle m'embrasse. Surement pour me rassurer) C'est promis.

- Je veux pas te faire de peine...

- Ça va. (elle me sourit de nouveau) On ne se connait pas encore beaucoup, il va juste falloir qu'on s'accorde peu à peu. Pour le moment, on est tellement différent qu'on ne se comprend pas forcément tout de suite parfaitement.

Je hoche la tête.

- Oui ça viendra. Allez dormons. Bonne nuit Chloé.

Je l'embrasse gentiment, la cale contre moi et ferme les yeux. Je vais bien pioncer cette nuit, moi.

Elle me dit bonne nuit avec douceur et pose sa tête sur mon cœur, avant d'enlacer ma taille.


	9. Les choses avancent

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par mon portable qui sonne. Un son que je n'avais plus entendu depuis quelques jours. J'avais oublié de le mettre en silencieux. Je m'éjecte donc pratiquement du lit pour décrocher, craignant que le bruit ne réveille Tatsuya. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'avais juré… Depuis le décès de Tomohiro, j'avais juré de ne plus vivre que par mon travail pour éviter de m'attacher et de souffrir encore. Il est tellement plus facile de ne pas avoir de sentiments, d'être juste une enveloppe physique qui pense et agit de manière autonome. Mais il a tout bouleversé et, maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Hier soir, je lui ai cédé parce que le voir pleurer m'étais insupportable, mais je pense sincèrement ne rien avoir à lui apporter. Comment pourrait-il être heureux avec quelqu'un qui n'a plus de cœur ? Le bonheur est même une notion qui m'est devenue étrangère.

Je sors de la chambre pour décrocher et ne pas troubler son sommeil.

- Mizuhashi, fais-je.

« Mizuhashi-san, c'est Ahijo, de TvMi. J'étais en train de visionner toutes les séquences pour le montage, quand je suis tombé sur… »

- Sur quoi ?

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer par téléphone. Vous devriez connecter votre pc pour voir vous-même à la webcam. »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce qu'il vient de dire m'intrigue et m'inquiète à la fois.

- Très bien, fais-je. J'arrive. Restez en ligne.

Je rentre de nouveau dans la chambre, vérifie que Tatsuya est toujours profondément endormi et vais récupérer mon notebook dans mes affaires, avant de ressortir et de me diriger vers le petit salon de l'aile privée. Je le pose et me hâte de l'allumer.

- Ahijo-san, vous êtes toujours là ?

« Oui, monsieur. »

- Je suis connecté, annoncé-je.

« Alors je vous montre les séquences sur les moniteurs. »

- Faites.

J'observe donc les écrans de la salle de montage, située dans les locaux de la chaîne… et n'en crois pas mes yeux : sur celui de gauche, Garnier-san est allongée sur le sable et Nishikido-san se trouve au dessus d'elle, manifestement en train de l'embrasser.

Sur le deuxième, je reconnais le couloir qui mène à la salle de réception et là encore, elle et Nishikido-san sont en train de s'embrasser.

Je ne jette meme pas un coup d'oil aux autres écrans, je suis presque sur qu'ils montrent la meme chose. Je suis presque en colère. A quoi pense-t-elle, bon sang ?! Elle a oublié que tout était filmé ?! Les téléspectatrices ne vont pas regarder cette émission pour voir un couple se faire des mamours ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut dans sa chambre puisque c'est privé, mais pas devant les caméras ! Je n'ose meme pas penser à la perte d'audience que représenterait un Nishikido-san casé. Heureusement que j'ai été alerté, je vais pouvoir intervenir avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais remédier à la situation, dis-je.

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, me dit encore le technicien.

Je sursaute. L'espace d'un instant, je crains qu'il ne fasse allusion à ce baiser que j'ai échangé avec Tatsuya. Mais c'est impossible puisqu'il a eu lieu dans ma chambre et qu'aucune caméra n'y est installée. Ce qui veut dire que parmi les candidats... Mais qui ?! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas.

- Merci encore, fais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soupire. Tout ça veut dire qu'en plus de devoir faire la leçon à Garnier-san, il va aussi falloir la faire à tous. Et hors de la présence des caméras. Parfois, je ne suis vraiment pas aidé.

J'éteins l'ordinateur et le referme, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Mon compagnon est assis dans le lit et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Bonjour Tatsuya, fais-je en m'asseyant a coté de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sans répondre, il se jette à mon cou et me serre fort contre lui, comme s'il craignait que je m'envole. Pris par surprise, je pose mon ordinateur et referme les bras sur lui, mon nez dans son cou. Il sent bon...

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? demandé-je encore en caressant sa nuque d'une main.

- Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas la. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné...

Malgré moi, je suis touché de cet aveu et, sous le coup de l'impulsion, l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

- Je n'étais pas loin, tu sais. Si tu avais suivi le couloir, tu m'aurais trouvé.

- Pardon...

- Encore ? Mais c'est une manie, ma parole.

- Dés...

- Chut, fais-je, l'empêchant de finir en posant mon index sur sa bouche.

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- J'étais au téléphone avec la régie de l'émission.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Pas encore mais ça pourrait. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, répond-il dans un adorable sourire, en déposant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je dois parler à Chloé. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu rassemble tous tes collègues dans l'entrée de notre aile.

- De notre aile ? relève-t-il.

- Hum. Ce que j'ai à leur dire de doit pas l'être devant les caméras.

- D'accord. Je m'en charge.

- Merci Tatsuya. Tu es gentil.

Il fait la moue. Et je ressens un pincement. Tomohiro aussi faisait ça quand quelque chose le contrariait.

- Quoi ?

- Dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait que je suis un gamin. Tu n'as que quatre ans de plus que moi.

Je souris.

- Je sais. Et je ne te prends pas pour un gamin. Je faisais un simple constat.

La moue s'efface presque aussitôt, remplacé par le magnifique sourire qui lui va si bien.

- Alors je suis content.

Amusé, je pose une main sur sa joue et caresse doucement sa pommette du pouce. Ca a l'air de lui plaire, parce qu'il a fermé les yeux.

- Allez, va vite.

- Hai !

Il les rouvre, m'embrasse à nouveau furtivement et se glisse hors du lit. Son regard tombe alors sur ma main gauche et il pâlit.

- Genta... tu... es marié ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche en fixant mon alliance.

Par réflexe, je la couvre de mon autre main.

- Je l'ai été... soufflé-je.

- Tu... as divorcé ?

- Non...

- Alors... je ne comprends pas.

Ma gorge se serre. Il est encore si douloureux d'en parler.

- Sache juste que je ne le suis plus.

Il y a un blanc.

- Mais cette alliance...

- S'il te plait, Tatsuya, ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je ne suis pas prêt à y répondre.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi...

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Ne mélange pas tout s'il te plait.

Il baisse la tête. Je l'ai blessé, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt à évoquer Tomohiro avec qui que ce soit. Même pas lui.

- Maintenant je vais voir Chloé. Fais ce que tu m'as promis, s'il te plait.

J'essaye de rendre mon ton aussi affectueux que possible, mais une chappe de tristesse pèse désormais sur moi.

Je le laisse aller à la salle de bain et vais frapper à la chambre de mon étourdie de secrétaire.

- Chloé ! Il faut que je vous parle !

Deux minutes passent, puis il y a du bruit à l'intérieur et elle vient m'ouvrir en cardigan et les cheveux détachés.

- Mizuhashi-san ? fait-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle a l'air surprise que je vienne jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui.

- Désolé de vous tirer du lit, mais il faut que je vous parle. Habillez-vous et retrouvez-moi au petit salon dans dix minutes s'il vous plait.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle.

Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, revêtue d'une robe et coiffée.

- Navré de vous avoir fait presser, mais c'est un peu... enfin... - Navré de vous avoir fait presser, mais c'est un peu... comment dire... embarrassant.

Il faut que je trouve comment lui dire sans la vexer...

- Ecoutez, je comprends qu'en tant que femme vous ayez des besoins, des envies... Mais il y a des caméras partout sur cette ile et... rien ne leur échappe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que Nishikido-san et vous... comment dire... soyez en couple -si c'est bien le cas-, mais évitez de le montrer devant les caméras. Un Nishikido-san casé, c'est une grosse part d'audimat qui s'envole. Sans compter les téléspectateurs masculins qui se désintéresseraient de vous s'ils vous savaient casée. Vous me suivez ?

Elle met la main devant sa bouche en rougissant vivement, réalisant apparemment très bien de quoi il est question.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez vu... Oh mon dieu... (visiblement très gênée, elle ne me regarde plus en face) Oh non... Je... Je suis... vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention... (elle se décompose ensuite) Pitié, dites moi que ça n'a pas été diffusé, quand... on s'est embrassés... Et que... ça ne va pas l'être.

- Non, rassurez-vous. J'ai simplement reçu un appel de la personne chargée du montage de l'émission. Il visionnait les séquences quand il a remarqué... vos baisers. Il m'a donc alerté. Mais si ça peut vous "rassurer" vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir oublié les caméras. J'ai demandé à Tatsuya de rassembler ses collègues dans l'entrée de notre aile, pour une petite mise au point que je n'aurais jamais cru nécessaire.

Elle se confond encore en excuses, puis s'étonne :

- Pas les seuls ? relève-t-elle en rosissant un peu.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de développer, car mon messager revient en courant.

- C'est bon, j'ai transmis à tout le monde. Il n'y a que Nishikido que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver.

A ces mots, je reporte mon attention sur Chloé.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ? lui demandé-je en ayant une idée plutôt précise dudit endroit.

- He ? Comment elle le saurait ? me demande Tatsuya, surpris.

- Je vais le chercher, il dormait encore il y a dix minutes, répond-elle en rougissant encore davantage.

- Merci. Dites-lui de rejoindre tout le monde.

- Hai.

Elle file hors du salon privée en jetant un petit regard timide à Tatsuya. Que craint-elle de sa part ?

Restés seuls, mon compagnon me regarde.

- Elle sort avec Nishikido ? fait-il, tombant des nues.

- Apparemment.

- Oh...

Juste ça. Il ne fait aucun commentaire supplémentaire et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Est ce qu'il est content pour elle ? Déçu qu'elle ait choisi son ennemi ?

- Bon, retrouvons tout le monde, ils nous rejoindront.

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et je le laisse faire. Tant que nous sommes dans l'aile privée, ça ne porte pas à conséquence et ça semble lui faire plaisir. Et pour être honnête, ça me plait aussi.

Juste avant d'arriver, je le lâche et lui indique d'entrer le premier. J'attendrais quelques minutes, ce qui permettra à Chloé et Nishikido-san d'arriver également.

Je les vois d'ailleurs arriver peu après et fais signe au Kanjani8 d'entrer à son tour, ce qu'il fait sans discuter. Au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, je distingue quelques piques moqueuses adressées à Nishikido-san à propos de son entrée pas très différée de celle de Tatsuya et je réprime un sourire. Il a de terribles amis.

Je regarde ensuite Chloé.

- Vous êtes prête ? On y va. Réunissez vos talents d'actrice pour ne pas avoir l'air concernée par ce que je vais dire, ne. Sinon, que je me taise à ce propos ne servira à rien, lui dis-je de nouveau de mon ton de grand frère.

Elle acquiesce, les joues roses et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

- Ah Chloé, qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? me demandé-je de façon rhétorique. Je vous dis de jouer la comédie et vous rougissez. Et bien nous dirons que vous avez couru pour nous rejoindre plus vite.

Je lui souris et entre dans le hall avec elle. Les conversations (et les vannes) cessent alors et l'attention de tous se porte sur nous.

- Messieurs bonjour, fais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder Tatsuya alors que je ne suis réellement conscient que de sa présence. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait tirer du lit alors que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas du se coucher tôt, mais quelque chose d'ennuyeux a eu lieu ce matin.

Je les vois se regarder et je suis presque sur de ce qu'ils pensent.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un speech préambule a une épreuve, mais c'est quelque chose qui concerne l'émission malgré tout. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel du monteur de l'émission. Il visionnait les séquences filmées ces derniers jours et il est tombé... sur certaines scènes.

A ces mots, je remarque que plusieurs des hommes qui me font face, se sentant certainement concernés, se sont soudainement désolidarisés de leur compagnon.

- Il m'a donc semblé important de vous rappeler que TOUT est FILME y compris dans vos chambres, susceptible d'être diffusé et que, par conséquent, il vous faut faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre la catastrophe et le scandale qui en aurait découlé si cet employé avait été moins zélé et avait monté ces séquences sans m'appeler au préalable. Et là je ne parle pas seulement en tant que producteur en quête d'audimat. Pensez à vos carrières. Pensez que certains sont peut-être moins tolérants que moi à ce sujet et pourraient faire des ravages s'ils apprenaient ce qui se passe sur cette ile. Alors au moins pour vous si ce n'est pour l'émission, soyez prudents. C'est tout. Pour le moment.

Je jette un regard à Nishikido-san. Qui n'a pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Je me penche alors vers Chloé et lui désigne discrètement son compagnon, qui plaisante avec Okura-san comme si de rien était.

- Vous devriez peut-être lui faire comprendre que mon petit discours l'incluait, lui soufflé-je.

- Hai, gomen nasai. (elle a de nouveau l'air gênée) Je le ferais dès que possible.

Elle s'approche ensuite de Tatsuya qui se trouve juste à coté et profite de l'effervescence générale pour lui demander.

- Tu es pas fâché après moi, ne ?

- Pourquoi je serais fâché ? demande-t-il.

- Parce que... Je sors avec Ryo... Et que non seulement je t'ai pas écouté mais en plus j'ai fait carrément le contraire.

- Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal. C'est pas un type bien, Chloé...

Je trouve mignon qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle comme un frère ainé.

- Je pense qu'on s'est trompés sur son compte. (elle lui sourit) Il est très maladroit dans ses relations, mais... ça ira. On en discutera plus en détails plus tard si tu veux.

- Hum comme tu veux... Fais attention à toi, ne.

- Promis, je ferais attention.

Et sur ces mots, elle reporte son attention sur le dit objet de la méfiance de Tatsuya. Je voudrais être une petite souris pour voir sa réaction quand elle lui fera comprendre. Ça devrait être impayable.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Le discours, dont je ne connaissais pas la teneur, m'a surpris. Surtout ce qu'il implique. Puisque Chloé est la seule femme de l'île, ça implique qu'il y a d'autres homosexuels dans l'agence et ailleurs. Genta et moi ne sommes pas seuls. Enfin Genta... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est marié... ou qu'il l'a été, peu importe... et qu'il peut quand même être avec moi. Pourtant quand Chloé m'a parlé de lui, elle m'a bien dis qu'il était célibataire. Depuis combien de temps il n'est plus avec sa femme ? En tout cas, il doit encore l'aimer pour garder son alliance à son doigt. Et moi ? Quelle est ma place là-dedans ? En ai-je seulement une entre lui et sa femme ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit hier soir... Au lieu de me laisser le supplier. Je n'ai aucune fierté mal placée, mais quand même, je me sens blessé. Est ce qu'il a juste joué avec moi ? Il avait pourtant l'air si sincère... Non je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait fait que jouer. Il doit y avoir une raison, il avait un air si douloureux...

Il va falloir qu'on se parle Chloé et moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me confier et c'est la seule à qui je peux parler. Il faut que j'extériorise, c'est ce que dit mon psy.

- Chloé, je peux te voir un moment ? dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Bien sur Tatsuya, répond-elle. Mais c'est un peu bruyant ici, on va se trouver un endroit plus à l'écart ?

Elle a du deviner que la discussion entrainait un besoin de discrétion.

Je hoche la tête et vais m'assoir avec elle sur les marches de l'escalier, en ignorant superbement Nishikido qui me jette des regards furieux.

- Est ce que tu avais remarqué que Genta portait une alliance ? interrogé-je directement.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il la portait. Je me souviens, il y a maintenant longtemps, qu'il m'avait dit la garder, en souvenir. Mais... il n'est vraiment avec personne, je te l'assure. Il a été marié, mais il ne l'est plus... (elle me regarde avec gentillesse) Il te plait beaucoup, alors, tu as peur, n'est ce pas ?

- Hier soir... on s'est embrassés... mais j'ai peur qu'il joue avec moi...

- Je ne pense pas... Qu'il soit du genre à collectionner les conquêtes tu sais... Par contre, je pense qu'il doit avoir peu confiance en lui et peur de souffrir et de faire souffrir en s'engageant...

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Depuis le début de l'émission, il est tout sauf discret, il passe tout son temps à t'admirer (elle rigole de nouveau) Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Mais... à chaque fois il semble se faire violence à détourner le regard. J'ai l'impression... qu'il se force à ne pas se laisser aller, à ne pas se laisser séduire.

- Je sais... j'ai du le supplier de nous laisser une chance hier...

- Oh (elle a l'air étonnée et je discerne une pointe de fierté) Il a accepté ? Vous êtes ensemble ?!

- Théoriquement oui... mais il n'est pas très empressé...

- Pas très empressé ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ben... j'ai vraiment du insister longtemps pour qu'il me touche. Si vraiment il me regarde sans arrêt comme tu me dis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a autant hésité... Peut-être que je ne lui plais pas tant que ça...

Le dire me serre la gorge. Mais elle me sourit.

- Tu te trompes, il bave devant toi au point que j'ai même du toussoter discrètement pour le sortir de sa transe. Il te trouve très à son gout, c'est sur. Et hier, à la piscine, c'était très électrique entre vous, même pour un simple contact. (elle fait une petite pause) Quand tu dis toucher... tu espérais qu'il... te saute dessus ?

Je la regarde, presque choqué.

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas Nishikido moi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... (elle a l'air embêtée) Mais tu me parles de son désir que tu n'es pas sur de percevoir, et qu'il n'a pas pris les devants pour du contact, pour te toucher... J'ai cru... Enfin... tu aurais pu avoir envie que vous fassiez l'amour et avoir été déçu dans tes attentes... Ça ne ferait pas de toi quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'a ça pour autant... C'est plutôt naturel si tu es attiré par quelqu'un. Et... Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser (elle rougit un peu) Ryo et moi, on... on l'a pas fait, tu sais. N'importe qui le connaissant et qui sait pour nous deux doit déjà penser que l'affaire est déjà pliée depuis longtemps... Mais non, même pas.

- Non je parle d'un bête contact comme une étreinte. Si je ne l'avais pas pris dans mes bras en premier, il... He ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus.

Là je suis vraiment stupéfait. Vu la réputation de l'animal...

Elle est soudain devenue écarlate.

- C'est pas tout à fait qu'il aurait pas voulu, c'est moi, qui ait dit stop...

Elle me raconte alors quelque chose que j'ignorais : ce qui s'est passé dans sa salle de bain, puis reprend :

- Déjà, dans sa bouche "bébé" ça devient presque insultant, et en plus, l'instant d'après il fait la réflexion qu'il ne m'appellerait certainement pas "ma chérie" ou un truc comme ça... parce que c'est trop mielleux. Et même pas deux secondes après avoir dit ça... Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait défaire mon bas de maillot... (elle fait une pause) C'est vraiment tellement normal pour lui, qu'il a même fini par trouver ça complètement banal, de voir une fille nue... Je le sais bien... Je me rends compte qu'il a vraiment une sacré expérience. Tellement que ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid... Et c'est vexant. Très vexant. Il a dit être amoureux, mais ses actions et ce qu'il me dit ne le montrent pas vraiment... Je me serais attendue à... je ne sais pas... qu'il se sente vraiment chanceux ou un truc comme ça... C'est égoïste de ma part surement mais, je voudrais qu'il fasse des choses pour me mériter, entre guillemets. Et que lorsqu'on le fera, il se rende compte que ça a vraiment de la valeur d'avoir une relation intime, que ce n'est pas un du... En plus, je voudrais qu'il comprenne... que je suis pas comme toutes les autres. A faire tomber ma culotte sans sourciller... Ce n'est pas que j'aurais honte d'être nue devant lui ou que je n'ai pas envie de lui. Au contraire, il m'attire énormément, et je le désire. Mais... Pour lui, c'est rien. Il a trop l'habitude de baiser... Et même si je ne doute pas de ses sentiments ou quoi, parti comme ça, il ne fera pas l'amour avec moi, il va juste coucher... Je veux juste... qu'il comprenne que je suis... différente ?

Je l'ai écoutée sans l'interrompre, parce que j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin de parler encore plus que moi. Et en l'écoutant, je me suis fait la réflexion que Nishikido est vraiment une brute, un animal en rut qui ne pense (quand il pense) que par son sexe. Je hais ce genre de personne. Il ne mérite pas Chloé. Je suis sur qu'il va lui faire du mal tôt ou tard. Mais je vais éviter de dire ça à mon amie. Ce dont elle a besoin là, c'est d'être réconfortée, pas d'entendre accabler son petit ami. Même s'il le mérite cent fois.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, fais-je. Et ton souhait n'a rien d'égoïste, il est parfaitement légitime. Tout le monde veut être aimé comme il le mérite. Tu as essayé de lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Même un butor sans manières comme lui devrait changer de comportement en entendant ça.

Enfin quoique...

- Tu crois vraiment ? Moi... je ne suis pas sure du tout qu'il comprenne quoi que que ce soit à mon discours. Sa notion des relations est trop... déformée et puis... je crois... que je n'oserais peut être pas. D'ailleurs... j'ai accepté ses sentiments, mais... je ne lui ai pas vraiment confié les miens... Je lui ai dit que j'étais tombée sous son charme, c'est vrai... Mais... pas qu'il y avait de fortes chances que je sois tombée amoureuse moi aussi... Et je n'ai pas envie de lui confier à vrai dire... Je veux garder un peu de contrôle sur mes sentiments, parce que je crois... qu'il prendrait peur si je lui disais. Mais... il n'a pas protesté quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter... Il a respecté mon choix.

Elle en semble encore étonnée et contente. Mais une chose me turlupine.

- Mais il est basique. Même toi tu as du t'en rendre compte. Ce genre de mec, si tu ne lui mets pas le nez dans sa merde -désolé pour la comparaison- il ne comprend rien. Donc je me dis avec inquiétude que si tu ne lui dis rien, rien ne va changer dans son attitude et tu n'entendras jamais les mots magiques.

Elle pousse un léger soupir.

- C'est parce que... je crois que même si j'en rêverais... j'ai déjà abandonné avant même de commencer, l'idée qu'il me dise un jour des choses comme ça... Alors ne parlons même pas d'un "je t'aime". Ça n'arrivera jamais. Il faut juste que je me conditionne et me fasse à cette idée. Déjà qu'il dise être amoureux... Est ce que quelqu'un a déjà eu ces mots ? Je m'en contenterais, je suppose. Plutôt que d'essayer et qu'on se dispute... Je ferais juste avec. Je vais apprendre à me satisfaire de ça. Même s'il est... un peu bourru

Elle a un petit rire un peu vide. Je crois qu'elle-même n'est pas 100% convaincue d'être capable de s'en satisfaire. Je la regarde avec tristesse. J'ai mal pour elle de savoir qu'elle se résigne à ne jamais entendre de mots de ce genre de la bouche de celui qu'elle aime. J'ai envie de secouer Nishikido comme un prunier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à changer d'attitude. Sérieusement, je sais que c'est un bourrin, mais je pensais qu'il s'y connaissait quand même assez en filles pour savoir qu'avoir l'air blasé de voir sa copine à moitié nue ne pouvait que la blesser. Même pour moi qui n'aime que les hommes, ça parait évident. Mais forcément, quand on a un QI de moule avariée, ça ne peut pas effleurer le cerveau. Qu'il n'a pas.

- Ecoute Chloé... est ce que tu veux que je lui parle ? demandé-je alors. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'écoutera -je suis même certain du contraire-, mais au moins il saura qu'il a joué au con. Ca me fait mal au cœur de t'entendre te résigner comme ça parce qu'il est trop abruti pour se rendre compte de choses évidentes.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop Tatsuya... hésite-t-elle. Il risque de se braquer complètement et croire que je t'envoie, alors que vous ne vous appréciez pas... Mais, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Surtout qu'on parlait de toi et de ta relation, pas de la mienne, et j'ai encore réussi à tout faire dévier sur moi... Je suis désolée.

- Tu es mon amie, Chloé, alors que tu souffre de la situation m'importe beaucoup. Si tu change d'avis, n'hésite pas à me le dire et j'irais lui en toucher deux mots, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu le feras.

- Tu es vraiment adorable! (elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me fait un bisou sur la joue) Mais toi de ton côté, soit rassuré, d'accord ? Pour ce qui est de te prendre dans ses bras de lui-même, Mizuhashi-san n'aurait jamais osé. Il est parfois timide et surtout, il est toujours dans le contrôle et ne se relâche jamais... même si ça le rend malheureux. Mais... il est vraiment très très dur envers lui même. Et il ne se rend pas compte que lui aussi, comme tout un chacun, mérite le bonheur. Tu sais, parce que c'est toi, je pense qu'il doit se dire qu'il n'a pas le droit, car tu es un candidat. Il est très droit et il doit avoir peur de te favoriser inconsciemment... Même s'il est bien trop honnête pour que ça arrive un jour. Donc, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ou ses sentiments pour toi. Et... je suis certaine qu'il en a. C'est évident, même s'il cherche à te le cacher.

- Mais alors... comment je pourrais le décoincer ? Quand je l'ai interrogé sur son alliance, il s'est immédiatement refermé...

- Il va peut-être falloir un peu de temps. Tu sais, en un an, il ne m'a jamais vraiment confié quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée. Il se protège. Mais, je suis sure qu'à toi il en parlera s'il se sent prêt. Je pense qu'il a besoin de ton amour plus que tout, mais... il n'a plus l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter... Quelqu'un qui tient à lui. Il faut que tu lui réapprennes, à faire face à ses sentiments, à aimer...

- Hum... mais est ce que j'y arriverais ? J'ai l'impression que je serais sans arrêt concurrencé par sa femme... Comment lutter contre une femme ? Sa femme ?

- He ? Quelle femme ? fait-elle, étonnée. Mais... qui a dit que la personne à qui il a été marié était une femme ? Il a l'air d'apprécier les hommes, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être porté sur les deux. Il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour le sexe opposé depuis que je suis là, tu sais.

Je la considère avec stupeur. Le mariage gay n'étant pas valide au Japon, il ne m'est pas une seconde venu à l'esprit que la personne avec laquelle il a été marié puisse être un homme.

- Tu crois que... ? Mais dans ce cas, c'est presque pire. S'il a aimé cet homme au point de garder son alliance au doigt alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, comment je pourrais avoir la plus petite chance ? fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je réalise les choses au moment où je les énonce et je sens mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je la laisse faire. Je suis complètement bouleversé.

- Je n'ai jamais osé lui en demander plus car il n'a jamais semblé disposé à en parler, mais... d'après toi, quelle serait la raison pour laquelle une personne déclarerait ne plus être mariée, sans avoir divorcé ? Moi je ne vois qu'une triste possibilité...

J'écarquille les yeux, effaré de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Tu crois qu'il... comme Yuki ?

- Oui. Il est possible que sa compagne ou comme je le suppose, son compagnon, soit décédé. Ce qui expliquerait son attachement aux souvenirs. Et c'est normal. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu es en compétition avec cette personne qu'il a aimé. Tu es un nouvel amour, à part entière, et tu ne devrais pas percevoir l'ancien comme une menace. C'est une part de lui, mais, qui n'est plus, il l'a dit.

- Si vraiment tu as raison et que... que son compagnon est lui aussi décédé... alors nous avons un point commun lui et moi... Mais ça rend plus difficile la possibilité de le réconforter. Parce que je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de perdre celui qu'on aime plus que tout et... trouver les mots pour un autre est difficile, quand soi-même on peine à cicatriser...

Elle ne bouge pas, me gardant dans ses bras et je ne remue pas davantage.

- Je suis sûre... que tu trouveras les mots le moment venu, s'il se confie à toi, car justement, tu connais sa douleur. Et lui aussi, saura mieux que quiconque, te parler si tu lui racontes ce que tu as vécu.

- J'espère que tu as raison... Et toi, ça va aller avec Nishikido ? Tu ne m'as rien promis tout à l'heure, tu es douée pour noyer le poisson.

- Ca va aller... je crois. Mais, j'espère qu'il comprendra de lui-même, s'il fait quelque chose de travers. Sinon, je te promets de te demander conseil.

Je hoche la tête et change de sujet.

- Est ce qu'une épreuve est prévue pour aujourd'hui ou on a du temps libre ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Prépare- toi à en avoir une avec le déjeuner ce midi, oui. Mais dit pas que je te l'ai dit, ne ? Mizuhashi-san me tuerait. Déjà qu'il m'a un peu remonté les bretelles pour avoir oublié les caméras et embrassé Ryo devant... S'il apprend que révèle des trucs aux candidats, même si c'est à son chéri, il va me virer à coups de pieds aux fesses.

- Promis, je ne dirais rien. Oh j'espère que ce n'est pas de la cuisine... Je ne suis pas très doué en la matière...

Elle ne dit rien, mais fait une tête qui ne laisse pas place au doute. Surtout qu'elle accompagne cette mine d'un « Euuuh » tout aussi peu équivoque. Misère, il ne manquait plus que ça… Cette fois, je suis bon pour l'élimination...

- Et bien… je crois que tu me vois pour la dernière fois…

- Heeeeee t'as pas le droit de dire ça baka ! (elle me chatouille et je me tords de rire) Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? Je vais faire comment si j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

- Si ça touche à la cuisine, j'ai très peu de chance d'y arriver. Chez moi, je me nourris de bento.

- Il n'y a personne de pire que toi dans ceux qui restent ?

- Heu... je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas le niveau des autres...

- N'abandonne pas d'avance, et accroche toi, ne ? Au moins, tu peux te préparer psychologiquement d'ici là.

Je hoche la tête. Il va me falloir de la patience, de la patience et de la patience, pour réussir à me tirer honorablement de cette épreuve. Espérons qu'un de mes collègues au moins soit plus mauvais que moi en la matière.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je suis encore en train de me marrer avec les gars, quand Tomo me regarde avec un sourire en coin et jette un regard à Jin. Pas trop appuyé quand même, après tout ils se sont surement fait griller en train de baiser par les caméras vu comment Pi a reculé pour plus le toucher quand Mizuhashi a fait son discours. Ah ah ils avaient oublié les caméras ces cons-là. C'était trop marrant.

Mais du coup, je pige pas le sourire en coin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me sorte :

- Alors Ryo, il te faut à la fois Ueda et Chloé ?

- Rah mais putain, foutez-moi la paix avec hime, je m'en tape de lui, c'est clair ?! Je suis PAS GAY MOI !

Là il soule, merde !

- Mais shhhhhht crétin ! fait-il. Pas besoin que toute l'ile sache de quoi on parle.

- Bah alors lâche-moi avec le travesti, je grogne. Chloé me suffit.

J'ai dis ça sur le coup parce qu'il me gavait, mais l'info est pas tombée dans l'oreille de sourds.

- Chloé te suffit ? relève Yoshi en se rapprochant de moi, avide de potins.

Il traine un peu trop avec Yasu je crois. Et je me suis foutu tout seul dans la merde...

- Tu veux dire que t'as conclu ? fait Jin qui a l'air réveillé cette fois.

- On sort ensemble, je fais en espérant noyer le poisson.

Parce que non seulement j'ai pas conclu comme il dit, mais en prime je suis pas prêt de vu comment elle m'a repoussé. Moi. Je capte toujours pas c'est quoi son problème. J'ai été ni méchant, ni brutal, je l'ai pas brusquée, j'ai juste posé une putain de question et en retour, tout ce que j'ai eu c'est un discours. Elle avait pas l'air fâchée, mais merde quoi si ore-sama commence à sortir les rames avec une nana, c'est la honte quoi. Et comme je tiens à ma réputation, je vais pas dire ça à ce trio de commères. Je suis fou mais pas suicidaire.

- Ca c'est un nouveau miracle, dit Green. C'est bien.

- Mais t'as conclu ou pas ? insiste Jin.

Fait chier ce Bakanishi. Pour une fois qu'il suit quelque chose... Il choisit son moment...

- A ton avis ? je fais en souriant en coin. C'est moi.

J'espère que ce mytho arrivera pas aux oreilles de Chloé sinon ça sera ma fête.

- Aaaaaah tu m'as fais peur ! s'exclame Tacchon. J'ai cru qu'on nous avait changé notre Yellow.

- Bien joué vieux ! me félicite Jin.

Y'a que Tomo qui dit rien. Je suis presque sur que lui est pas tombé dans le panneau. Il est trop malin et il me connait trop bien pour se faire avoir. Meme si, vu les valises que je tire, c'est pas si con d'y croire. Heureusement pour moi, il est trop poli pour aller demander confirmation à Chloé. Là je serais carrément un homme mort. N'empêche qu'en attendant, je vois pas à qui demander des conseils. Parce qu'au trio, là, c'est même pas la peine après le bateau que je viens de leur monter.

Je balaye la foule des yeux, cherchant une possibilité. Bon ben déjà, pas les coréens vu qu'ils captent pas un mot de japonais. Pas Toma non plus, je le connais pas si bien que ça. Kaname je le connais que de réputation. Okada je crois qu'il est marié (je suis pas sur), mais demander des trucs comme ça à un sempai, c'est quand même chaud. Je vais pas m'abaisser à aller voir hime, c'est mort. Et d'un coup, la soluce est évidente : quel mec, dans ceux qui restent, est (à ce que j'ai compris) gentil, doux, patient, compréhensif etc ? Bref, quel mec a toutes les qualités que recherchent les gonzesses ?

Je l'interpelle.

- Aiba !

Il tourne la tête, visiblement surpris que je lui parle. C'est clair qu'en dehors des quelques "Vs Arashi" qu'on a fait avec eux, on se parle pas des masses lui et moi.

Ca doit être comme avec Toma. Mais je vois pas à qui d'autre demander.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Heu oui si tu veux.

Même sa voix est douce. Rien à voir avec mon timbre rocailleux de fumeur. Lui il clope pas et je sais même pas s'il boit. C'est le mec parfait quoi. J'aime pas ce genre de type, parce qu'en général, ils savent qu'ils sont parfaits (genre Sakurai) et te le font sentir. Mais Aiba est pas comme ça.

- C'est rare que tu me parle, qu'il remarque.

Exactement ce que je viens de me dire.

- Ouais je sais... mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil et je vois pas à qui d'autre demander.

- Je t'écoute alors, qu'il dit en souriant.

Je cherche mes mots et décide d'utiliser le plus vieux truc du monde. Le truc de "l'ami".

- Alors voilà, j'ai un pote qui est raide dingue de sa copine, tu vois. Mais ça fait genre pas longtemps du tout qu'ils sont ensemble et il a déjà fait une boulette qu'il a pas comprise.

- Quel genre de boulette ?

- Le genre giga.

Il rigole.

- Mais encore ? Il faut que tu me donne plus de précisions si tu veux que je t'aide.

- Heu... il a voulu lui retirer son bas de maillot de bain, mais avant il avait déjà fait des trucs qu'elle avait pas aimé. Mais lui il voyait pas le mal tu vois.

- Ben non, pas trop justement. Tu es trop vague dans tes explications, j'arrive pas à me faire une idée du problème exact.

... Ca aurait été trop beau qu'il me sorte une solution. Je me suis peut-être planté de gars en fait. Etre gentil et tout, c'est pas la panacée finalement.

- Bon c'est pas grave. Laisse tomber, je vais me démerder. Avec son problème, ne.

- Bah comme tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver si tu change d'avis.

Je hoche la tête et observe de nouveau la foule à la recherche d'un plan B. Mais après avoir envisagé chacun... ben en fait y'a personne. Pas de plan B. Je suis dans la merde... Désespéré, je vais pour retourner réfléchir dans la chambre du coréen (si je vais dans celle de Chloé, je vais pas y arriver), quand le travesti revient. Nan. Nan nan nan, hime c'est même pas un plan B, c'est un plan Z moins. Lui demander à lui c'est la honte à vie assurée. Plutôt crever... Mais il est vachement proche de Chloé (trop à mon gout même). Elle a du lui raconter des trucs...

Nan mais putain, nan quoi. Si je demande conseil au travesti et que ça arrive aux oreilles de Pi, Jin et Tacchon, j'aurais des vannes à vie. Sans compter celles que hime va forcément pas se priver de me balancer. La loose intégrale quoi...

Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Nan. Pas si je veux capter ce qu'elle a dans le crane et que j'arrive pas à piger.

- Hé, hi... Ueda !

Je me suis vite repris. Sinon déjà qu'avoir son aide va pas être simple, mais il risque de juste me dire non et ce serait la merde.

Il tourne la tête vers moi... puis m'ignore. Nan mais sérieux, c'est déjà pas simple de lui parler alors s'il y met pas du sien... Bon... Bon bon bon reste calme Ryo...

- Ueda ! Ramène-toi, merde ! Faut que je te parle !

Le silence tombe dans la pièce comme si j'avais fait exploser une bombe atomique.

Bon, j'avoue que m'entendre dire de moi-même que je veux parler au travesti est surprenant, mais m'entendre le gueuler carrément...

Je lui fais les gros yeux genre "bouge ton cul fissa !", mais monsieur prend touuuuuut son temps. Il se pointe tranquillou, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu veux quoi Nishikido ? qu'il fait d'un ton mal aimable.

Et après ça c'est moi l'ours mal léché, ne ? Je lui ai rien dit et rien fait et il m'agresse.

- Ramène-toi, on peut pas parler ici, je lui dis en me dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux chambres de l'aile privée.

Je m'assure qu'il me suit et me retourne. Il a croisé les bras et son visage déjà pas terrible affiche en plus l'air fort aimable d'une porte de prison. Ca part mal.

- Grouille-toi, j'ai pas l'année, qu'il aboie.

- Minute hime !

Merde, le mot m'a échappé. Faut dire que je l'appelle que comme ça d'habitude.

Je vois ses lèvres se pincer jusqu'à devenir une fine ligne et je suis prêt à parier qu'il aurait serré les poings de rage s'il avait pas les bras croisés.

- Ok… ciao, qu'il jette froidement en faisant demi tour.

Merde, ma solution se fait la malle !

- Ueda ! Attend ! Je suis désolé, ok ?! Je m'excuse !

- Et tu pense franchement que tes excuses à retardement suffisent ?! Putain Nishikido, tu te rends compte que tu me pourris la vie depuis notre entrée dans l'agence ?! Tu me donne un surnom ridicule et surement d'autres que tu dis même pas, tu m'envoie des saloperies à figure dès que tu me croise... Je t'ai jamais rien fais, merde !

Le pire, c'est que je le sais et qu'effectivement, il m'a jamais rien fais, mais j'y peux rien, sa gueule me revient pas. Ca et le fait qu'il vient d'une famille de richous. Ca me débecte. Même s'il y est pour rien sur aucun des deux points.

- Je sais... Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander conseil.

Il me jette un regard à congeler un ours polaire en doudoune.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? qu'il fait du même ton glacial. T'as pas entendu tout ce que

je viens de dire ?!

- Si...

- Alors quel mot t'as pas compris ? Parce que si tu sais lire les sous-titres, ça veut clairement dire "va crever", ne !

Bon... J'ai mal à ma fierté et mon orgueil me gueule "noooooon !" par avance de ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai pas le choix...

J'inspire, serre les dents... et m'agenouille devant lui.

- S'te plait, Ueda...

Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe comme si j'étais un alien.

- Putain de merde...

Il l'a pas dit fort, mais je l'ai entendu le dire. Hé ouais mec, comme tu dis. Pour que j'en arrive à supplier le type que je peux pas blairer, tu te rend compte à quel point je suis dans la merde ?

- Mais je... Que...

Il en bafouille. Profite, gars, c'est pas demain la veille que t'auras de nouveau ore-sama agenouillé devant toi.

- Pou... Pourquoi moi ? qu'il fait, plus du tout sur le même ton. T'as tes potes sur l'ile, alors...

- Heu nan, eux je peux plus leur causer...

- Nande ?

- Je me suis grillé tout seul.

- He ?

- J'ai prétendu que j'avais baisé avec Chloé alors que nan. Si je leur demandais conseil maintenant, je passerais non seulement pour un mytho mais aussi pour un con.

Un sourire moqueur apparait sur sa face. Forcément il se fout de ma gueule, c'était obligé.

- T'as menti à tes potes ? Ben prie pour que Chloé apprenne jamais que t'as menti pour te faire mousser, sinon tu peux dire au revoir à l'idée d'avoir des petits Nishikido un jour.

- C'est bas de frapper un homme à terre.

- T'as que ce que tu mérite. Et c'est encore une punition trop douce pour un connard comme toi. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

J'endure tout. J'ai de plus en plus mal à ma fierté, mais faut que je sache.

- Ben... je commence en me relevant.

Il me coupe dans mon élan.

- Reste à genoux, qu'il m'ordonne. Laisse-moi savourer un peu.

Je me remets comme j'étais. J'endure mais je bous de l'intérieur. Tu te sens puissant là, hein le travesti ?! Mais fais gaffe au retour de bâton, ça va faire mal... Le Ryo est rancunier. Très rancunier.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème avec Chloé -vu que je suppose que c'est ça- ?

- Ben… je crois que j'ai joué au con… enfin… comment dire… enfin j'ai pas fais exprès, mais je l'ai rejointe à la salle de bain et au début, elle m'a demandé si j'arriverais à défaire les nœuds mouillés de son maillot. J'ai dis ok, tu vois, je voyais aucun problème, j'ai l'habitude.

- Continue.

- C'est après que j'ai rien capté. Elle m'a sorti que j'avais vu tellement de nanas à poil que ça me faisait plus rien, mais que pour elle c'était pas insignifiant et que peu l'avaient vue comme ça. Elle dit qu'elle veut que je me sente… merde comment elle a dit… privilégié. Comment on peut se sentir privilégié de voir sa copine à poil, quand on a vu des dizaines de gonzesses foutues pareilles ?

- … C'est ça qu'elle te reproche, tu crois pas ? qu'il me sort. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne mon pauvre… Tu peux parler de Jin, mais t'es pas mieux. Tu pense qu'avec ton petit outil. Tu l'aime oui ou non ?

- Ouais.

- Alors prouve-le, bordel. Arrête de penser qu'à baiser et essaye de comprendre que c'est pas ce que veut Chloé.

- Mais elle veut quoi alors ?! je demande avec impatience.

Je suis prêt à tout entendre, parce que je sens que je suis prêt de ma réponse.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment obtus ma parole… Elle veut de la tendresse, de l'attention. Elle veut que tu sois avec elle, sans forcément avoir des idées derrière la tête. Elle veut que tu ne la vois pas comme « une nana », mais « la femme que tu aime ». C'est si compliqué à comprendre ?

Comme je réponds pas, il reprend :

- Faut juste que t'arrête de voir en elle une fille parmi d'autres. Oublie les dizaines que t'as eu à tes pieds jusque là. Il y a plus qu'elle. Et surtout, SURTOUT, joue pas les blasés devant elle quand elle prend sur elle pour se dévoiler à toi. Ca a pas la même signification pour les filles que pour nous, c'est plus important, plus intime, c'est pas un truc qu'elles font à la légère. Du moins celles qui sont sérieuses. Tu me suis ?

- Aaaaaah d'accord… Mais pourquoi elle m'a pas dit tout ça ?

- Elle espérait que tu le comprendrais tout seul. Elle devait pas penser que t'étais un parfait crétin.

- Ooooooi ! Abuse pas trop non plus ! C'est pas parce que je te demande un truc une fois, que tu dois plus te sentir et m'insulter !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Nishikido.

Putain, je vais me le faire, ce connard de travesti…

- Bon, maintenant que t'as enfin capté, lâche-moi la grappe définitivement, sinon je t'assure que tu le sentiras passer. J'en ai ma claque de tes conneries. Et autre chose, Nishikidiot, si tu fais du mal à Chloé, de quelque manière que ce soit, si elle se plaint de toi ou autre… tu sentiras que je fais pas de la boxe pour des prunes, compris ?

Et là, il se barre. Je le laisse faire, j'ai eu ce que je voulais maintenant. Du coup, c'est presque en sifflotant que je retourne dans le hall. Mais à peine arrivé, j'ai même pas le temps de visualiser où sont les gars, que Chloé s'approche de moi, me chope par le bras et m'attire à l'écart.

Je lui souris gentiment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, p… Chloé ? je lui demande en retenant d'extrême justesse le mot « poupée » qui a failli sortir par réflexe.

Je crois que les habitudes vont avoir la vie dure pendant un moment.

Elle me rend son sourire, puis prend un air inquiet.

- Ryo, tu as écouté ce qu'à dit Mizuhashi-san tout à l'heure ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas eu l'air de vraiment réalisé qu'on était aussi concernés par... ça.

Je le regarde d'un air bizarre.

- He ?

- On... on a été pris sur le fait en train de s'embrasser, devant les caméras.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- HEEEEEE ?!

J'avais pas du tout capté ça moi. Oh nan, la loose... Dire que je me foutais de Jin et Pi... Enfin je pense qu'ils ont fait bien plus que se rouler des pelles, donc en fait, eux c'est pire.

Elle rosit et détourne un peu le regard, visiblement gênée.

- Oui... Mizuhashi-san m'a bien réprimandée ce matin... J'ai eu la honte de ma vie devant lui... Du coup, on devra être discrets et se protéger des caméras. Et pour tous les trucs intimes, rester dans cette aile absolument, ne pas se laisser déborder.

- D'ailleurs à propos de ça... (je la prend dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux gentiment) Chloé, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier...

- Pour hier ?

Elle répète. Est-ce qu'elle se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé ou elle cherche à me tester ? Bon, peu importe.

- Oui... d'avoir été si... (je cherche les bons mots) insensible et blasé quand on était dans la salle de bain.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, contre mon torse et murmure :

- Merci... d'avoir réalisé ça. Tu étais si... indifférent... Sur le coup, ça m'a fait vraiment mal et j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir aucune valeur…

- Pardon... Je suis désolé...

Et je le pense vraiment en plus.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, les yeux un peu humides.

- C'est rien, c'est rien.

- Pleure pas, ne. Si tu pleure, je vais me sentir mal et en plus, hime risque de me casser la gueule, il a été très clair. J'ai beau le traiter de princesse, je suis pas dingue au point de vouloir me prendre un coup de poing d'un mec qui fait de la boxe.

Elle fait une petite moue, puis dit :

- Si tu veux te faire pardonner alors, embrasse-moi.

Elle me sourit gentiment et essuie ses yeux.

- C'était bien mon intention, je dis, avant de me pencher vers elle et de le faire.

Je crois que c'est réellement la première fois de ma vie où je roule pas un patin torride, mais où mon baiser est doux et tendre. Ca fait drôle mais c'est pas désagréable.

Mais d'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, elle passe les bras autour de mon coup, et c'est elle qui me roule une pelle. Et une sacrée en plus. Wahou ! Bah du coup, plus de raison de me retenir et je lui donne le baiser de sa vie.

Ouais, sauf qu'une galoche pareille, ça a mit Little Ore-sama au garde à vous. Et merde… « Pense pas avec ta queue » il a dit… bah Little Ore-sama a pas l'air d'accord. Et je veux pas que Chloé pense que je pense qu'à ça, parce que là c'était même pas le cas. Je m'écarte un peu, pour la première fois gêné de bander devant une nana qui est la mienne.

- Heu… vaut mieux s'arrêter là je crois, je fais.

- Gomen, qu'elle murmure en souriant, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle me glisse une clé dans la main. Celle de sa chambre je suppose.

- Tu peux passer dans ma chambre si tu veux, avant de retourner voir tout le monde. (elle fait une pause et ajoute) Tu veux... que je vienne avec toi ?

- Nan c'est bon, je connais le chemin t'inquiète. Sankyu.

Et je me retourne pour grimper l'escalier en la laissant retourner avec tout le monde.

A mon arrivée, je note que Tomo a l'air d'attendre quelque chose et, à son tour, il m'entraîne plus loin. Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? C'est la journée des discutes à deux ou quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je fais.

- Bah à toi de me le dire, t'as parlé avec Chloé on dirait.

- Ouais et ?

Je le regarde. Bon allez après tout c'est mon meilleur pote.

- Tu dis rien à personne, ne ?

- Tu me connais.

Je hoche la tête, lui raconte la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu… et à la fin de mon récit, je remarque qu'il s'est figé. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Et soudain, il explose de rire. Mais vraiment quoi. Genre le gros fou rire qu'on peut pas retenir, avec les yeux qui pleurent et tout le reste. Ca me vexe. Pas qu'il se marre, mais qu'il se bidonne comme ça après ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Y'a quoi de marrant là ? je grogne.

Il y a un blanc, il essaye de se reprendre, mais il me regarde et son fou rire repart de plus belle. Oh putaiiiiiin…

- Bon, t'as fini ? Tu m'explique ou je me barre ?

Il attend encore un peu, puis explique :

- Attends, elle t'a proposé d'aller dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle avait à priori remarqué ton petit problème... ensuite, elle a proposé de venir avec toi dans sa chambre et... tu as pas tilté sur ce que ça voulait dire ?!

Et là-dessus, il se remet à se marrer. Moi je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

- Bon ça y est là ?! je m'impatiente.

- Nan mais Ryo… de n'importe qui d'autre, ça serait passé, mais que TOI entre tous, tu loupe un sous-entendu gros comme une baraque… c'est juste énorme.

- Quel sous-entendu ?

- Ben à ton avis ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait te proposer ?

Il y a un blanc.

- He ? Naaaaaan. Tu te goure, Pi, elle voulait sûrement pas dire ça.

- Ryo, elle est sûrement plus jeune que toi, mais c'est pas une gamine innocente. Nan mais allô quoi.

Je le fixe. Sûrement d'un air ahuri. Je peux pas croire que Chloé… Naaaaaan c'est pas possible.

- Allô McFly, y'a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? qu'il me sort en me tapotant le front. Faut réfléchir, McFly, faut réfléchir. Sérieusement Ryo, je pensais que tu aurais compris l'évidence de sa proposition. Tu te rends compte que t'as loupé une occasion de conclure ? Parce que tout à l'heure, t'as peut-être trompé Okura et Jin, mais pas moi. Vous avez rien fais tous les deux.

Merde… Je me disais que c'était louche qu'il dise rien du tout quand je parlais aux gars.

- T'as fini ? je râle encore. Ca veut juste dire que je suis pas un obsédé.

- Ah bah là oui effectivement, je confirme. Ou alors t'es juste trop naïf à son sujet. Bien que cette hypothèse semble bizarre venant de toi.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule...

- Bah écoute, là y'a quand même franchement de quoi. T'avais son feu vert et t'as rien percuté.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon j'ai pigé. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Ok, je dis plus rien.

Mais il a l'air prêt à se remettre à rigoler. Ca me soule.

- Bon je me casse. Je reviendrais quand t'arrêtera de te payer ma tête.

Et je m'éloigne.

- Roh allez fais pas la gueule, Ryo !

J'écoute même plus.

- Ryo !

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Une fois tout le monde revenu dans la pièce, je leur demande de retourner au point de rendez-vous habituel. Il est temps de faire le briefing de l'épreuve de ce midi et il faut le faire devant les caméras cette fois. J'espère qu'ils garderont tous à l'esprit mes avertissements de tout à l'heure.

Il y a un mouvement de foule pendant qu'ils gagnent tous la sortie et je profite du passage de Tatsuya près de moi pour frôler sa main de la mienne. Je le sens sursauter et il me décoche un regard... dans lequel je lis tout ce qu'il ne peut pas me dire devant tout le monde. Oh Tatsuya... je m'en veux tellement de t'infliger ça, de te donner de l'espoir alors que je suis mort à l'intérieur... mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu m'attire comme un aimant.

Sans aucun entrain, car je me fais l'effet d'un bel égoïste, je me dirige vers la plage à mon tour et, une fois devant eux, fais signe à Chloé de commencer son speech. Là je suis heureux de lui avoir confié la présentation, parce que je ne me sens pas en état.

Autour d'elle, se trouvent plusieurs plans de travail disposés en colonnes et elle se trouve dans l'allée centrale, un mignon petit tablier blanc passé par dessus ses vêtements et une cuillère en bois dans la main.

- Chers candidats, ce midi, c'est à vous de faire la cuisine ! Nous avons de la chance, la tempête est enfin terminée, nous pouvons donc en profiter pour faire cette épreuve au soleil, sur la plage. Mais attention, pour ne favoriser personne, le thème de l'épreuve est... la cuisine occidentale ! Pour réaliser vos plats, vous pourrez et devrez revisiter les recettes avec des fruits et légumes qui auront été cultivés ici, sur l'ile. Et cette fois-ci, vous tirerez vous même au sort à quelle sauce vous serez mangés. Dans la boite que tient Mizuhashi-san, (je la soulève pour qu'ils la voient) se trouvent des papiers indiquant entrée, plat, ou dessert. Pour ceux qui piocheront l'entrée vous réaliser une salade césar, ceux à qui seront attribués le plat auront pour mission de cuisiner des lasagnes, et en dessert, il s'agira d'un flan pâtissier.

Il y a un brouhaha alors que les candidats restants commentent cette annonce entre eux. Je note alors que Tatsuya a pali. Que craint-il ? C'est simplement de la... Oh, je pense comprendre. Je m'approche de lui et souffle :

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, c'est ça ?

- Je suis nul... Je fais même bruler des nouilles, murmure-t-il. Genta, je ne veux pas partir...

- Tu ne partiras pas, chuchoté-je. Ce ne sont pas des recettes compliquées. Il faut juste suivre la recette au mot près. J'espère que tu vas tomber sur l'entrée...

J'ai l'air rassurant, mais brusquement sa déclaration sur ses compétences culinaires m'inquiète. S'il est éliminé... je ne le reverrais probablement jamais...

Je m'écarte de lui à regret et fais signe à chacun de venir piocher. Quand vient son tour, je prie intérieurement tous les dieux possibles et me récite en boucle un mantra qui tient en un mot : salade.

Mon soulagement est grand quand il me montre son papier. Salade césar. Ouf, sauvé. Il ne se serait jamais sorti du flan et encore moins des lasagnes.  
Le sourire que je lui dédie est totalement confiant. Il est impossible de rater une simple salade.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je soupire de soulagement en lisant le résultat de mon tirage au sort. Une salade, j'ai peut-être une chance. Il est théoriquement impossible de rater une simple salade. Surtout si j'ai une recette. Clairement je n'aurais eu aucune espoir de m'en sortir si j'étais tombé sur les lasagnes. Ou le flan pâtissier qui n'a rien à voir avec notre flan (qui lui s'apparente plus à la crème renversée au caramel occidentale). Oui je peux dire que j'ai un sacré bol. Enfin quoique.

Je décide d'interpeller mon amie pour lui poser une question qui vient de me venir.

- Réinterpréter ça veut dire quoi clairement ?

Mais c'est Genta qui me répond.

- Ca veut dire que dans votre plat, Ueda-san, on doit retrouver tous les ingrédients et le gout d'origine, mais que son aspect doit être complètement différent.

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Panique à bord ! Suivre une recette c'est une chose et ce n'est déjà pas simple quand on est aussi nul que moi en cuisine, mais faire des fantaisies avec, s'en est une autre totalement différente !

Il me jette un nouveau regard rassurant, mais pour le coup, ça ne fonctionne pas du tout.

- Vous avez deux heures, déclare-t-il à la cantonade, avant d'ajouter : vous avez le droit de solliciter l'aide de Garnier-san ou la mienne une fois au cours de votre préparation. Attention, une seule fois alors ne gâchez pas ce joker.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je suis sur que ce "joker" n'était pas du tout prévu. Il a dit ça pour moi, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Il l'a fait parce qu'il a remarqué ma panique. Je lui suis reconnaissant de cette attention, mais je suis un peu gêné d'être à l'origine d'une entorse au règlement. Même si c'est lui qui invente ledit règlement.

- Rejoignez tous un poste de travail. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin comme ustensiles. Pour les ingrédients, armez-vous de votre recette et courez les chercher sur les tables réfrigérées qui se trouvent dans la tente derrière nous.

- Top chrono ! ajoute Chloé.

Tout le monde se précipite d'un seul mouvement vers la tente après avoir fait un détour pour prendre la recette tirée au sort. Je jette un œil à la mienne : filets de poulet, des œufs, du pain, du parmesan, de la crème liquide, de la moutarde, du jus de citron et du vinaigre de vin blanc. Bon, déjà, je sais à quoi ressemble tout ça, c'est un bon point. C'est après que ça va se gâter. J'attrape un bac en inox et cours chercher ce qu'il me faut. J'entasse tout dedans pêle-mêle. Je ne sais même pas si le fait que tout se touche est grave. Je file de nouveau à ma place et jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils ont déjà commencé à sortir ce qu'il leur faut. Et moi j'ai même pas encore regardé pour ma recette. J'inspire. Allez Tatsu, au boulot. Ouais au boulot, sauf que je sais pas du tout comment on peut « revisiter » une salade. Ca parait impossible. Une salade, c'est une salade. Est-ce que je vais déjà devoir utiliser mon joker ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix, j'ai que deux heures et elles sont déjà entamées, alors si je n'ai absolument aucune idée, c'est mort d'avance.

Je lève la main pour attirer l'attention de Genta. Il me voit et s'approche :

- Vous voulez utiliser votre joker, Ueda-san ? me demande-t-il avec un regard caressant.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, Mizuhashi-san. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

J'espère qu'il aura l'idée lumineuse qui me fait défaut pour le moment.

- Quel est votre problème ?

- Je ne vois pas comment revisiter une salade… avoué-je piteusement.

Il me sourit. Du sourire de celui qui sait déjà ce qu'il va répondre. Je retiens mon souffle.

- Commencez par faire une chlorophylle. Mettez la salade dans le blender avec de l'eau et mixez-la. Filtrez-la avec une passoire, récupérez un peu du jus et mélangez-le à du mascarpone. Salez et poivrez. Vous avez votre salade déstructurée.

Je le regarde avec une reconnaissance infinie et file chercher du mascarpone que je n'avais bien sûr pas pris.

Je me dépêche ensuite d'exécuter tout ce qu'il m'a dit et observe la mixture tourner dans le blender. C'est bien vert… mais ça ne donne pas vraiment envie. J'espère que le goût sera bon quand même, parce que l'apparence…

Je mets donc du mascarpone dans un saladier, puis un peu de jus de salade (dit comme ça, c'est encore moins ragoûtant, mais c'est bel et bien ça) et mélange, avant de saler et poivrer.

- Goûtez maintenant, me dit encore Genta.

Je le fais donc… et grimace.

- Ca n'a aucun goût…

- Exactement comme la salade quand elle n'est pas assaisonnée si vous y réfléchissez bien, non ?

Ah oui tiens, c'est vrai.

- Allez chercher du vinaigre d'agrumes et mettez-en simplement un trait. Mélangez et goûtez de nouveau.

Encore une fois, je l'écoute… et le goût a radicalement changé. Il est devenu subtilement fruité. C'est très frais et agréable en bouche.

- Voilà, votre joker est terminé, Ueda-san, me dit-il en me fixant. J'espère qu'il vous a été utile. Je vous confie le reste.

Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre et le remercier à la fois, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi va me servir cette espèce de crème de salade. Il va falloir que j'improvise. Kami-sama, j'espère que les juges (Chloé et Genta ?) auront l'estomac bien accroché, parce « cuisine » et « improvisation » quand c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, c'est un coup à tomber malade…

Je suis quelques instants Genta qui s'éloigne vers Toma, puis tente de me reconcentrer.

Bon… comme je fais tout brûler quand j'essaye de faire cuire quelque chose, le plus simple, c'est que je ne fasse rien cuire. Ca s'appelle un carpaccio je crois. Mais vu que c'est de la viande, il va falloir que je la coupe super fin pour pas que ça soit trop immonde à manger. En espérant ne pas me couper, parce que les couteaux qu'on a à disposition ont l'air affûtés comme des lames de rasoir.

J'attrape donc un filet de poulet… et grimace de dégoût. La viande crue c'est juste… Bon allez Tatsu, tu as pas le choix de toute façon. Si tu présente rien, tu seras éliminé et tu devras quitter Genta. Cette triste perspective m'aiguillonne et je me met au travail avec application. Un bon moment plus tard, j'ai mon tas de tout petits morceaux de filets. Sauf que je ne sais pas bien quoi en faire et en plus, j'ignore totalement combien de temps il reste avant la fin de l'épreuve. Il faut que je demande, sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

- Encore combien de temps ? demandé-je à la cantonade.

- Quarante-cinq minutes, me répond Chloé.

Merde, le temps file drôlement vite. Bon, la recette… Blablabla salade… Blablabla poulet… Ah, croûtons ! Comment on fait des croûtons ? Ah mais je suis bête, il y a peut-être pas besoin de vrais croûtons. Ce qu'il faut, c'est du pain, peu importe la forme de toute façon.

Pris d'un inspiration soudaine, je fine de nouveau à la tente et espérant qu'ils aient mis ce que je… Yay ! La chapelure japonaise y est ! En général, on s'en sert pour le tonkatsu (j'en sais quelque chose après avoir tourné « Konkatsu ») ou les crevettes frites, mais ça ira pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Je prends des œufs au passage (de toute façon, il me semble avoir vu sur la recette qu'il en fallait) et retourne à mon poste. J'en casse un dans un bol et évidemment des morceaux de coquille tombent dedans, sinon ce n'est pas amusant… Je vais donc à la pêche, puis bat l'œuf et prend de la chapelure, avant d'en mettre un peu dans l'œuf. Dans mon idée, ça devait faire des petites boulettes de chapelure… sauf que… bah effectivement, dans l'idée, c'était bien… mais une fois mis en pratique, ça ne donne pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. En plus, j'en ai mis partout sur le plan de travail. Il faut que je trouve autre chose, mais quoi ? Je regarde pensivement mes œufs… et c'est là que j'ai la bonne idée : des œufs frits ! Ca fera deux ingrédients en un ! Bon, le seul truc, c'est que c'est double difficulté pour moi : il faut à la fois faire cuire les œufs mais pas trop et ensuite réussir à les faire continuer de cuire dans la friteuse. Engin dont je ne me suis jamais servi.

- Trente minutes, annonce Genta à voix haute.

Oh misère… plus qu'une demi heure et je n'ai que des éléments séparés, dont un qui est même pas commencé… Bon, pas de panique. Déjà, remplir une casserole d'eau et la mettre à chauffer. Voilà. Ensuite, mettre l'huile à chauffer dans la friteuse parce qu'il parait que c'est long. Voilà aussi. Ensuite… j'ai oublié quoi ? Je relis encore. Blablabla salade, blablabla poulet, blablabla croûtons… Ah le parmesan. Ils disent « taillé en copeaux » dans la recette. Comment je peux le mettre autrement qu'en copeaux ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il en existe en poudre, mais si je mets du parmesan en poudre, son goût sera noyé par le reste, non ? Et bah sinon je laisse des copeaux, tant pis.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Toma, qui est le plus proche de moi et est déjà en train de dresser sa recette. Déjà ?! Je suis si en retard ?! Oh non… Et si je n'avais pas le temps de finir ?!

Non non non, pas de panique, sinon c'est fichu. Mettons déjà les œufs à cuire. Avec le minuteur sur un temps au hasard. Mettons cinq minutes. Non six. On verra bien.

Pendant qu'ils cuisent, je taille mes copeaux en essayant de ne pas me couper ni me planter et puis je mets la crème de salade sur une assiette en essayant d'en faire un cercle. Mais c'est assez moche, parce que la cuillère ne lisse rien, elle fait des petites pointes. Mais tant pis, je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Je mets ensuite mes morceaux de poulet par-dessus. Avec un peu de jus de citron, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai pas utilisé alors que c'était indiqué dans la recette. Je ne sais pas si ça va changer le goût, mais bon.

Le temps que je fasse tout ça, le minuteur sonne et je retire mes œufs, avant de commencer à les écaler. La vache c'est chaud ! J'ai poussé un petit cri de douleur.

- Fais-le sous l'eau froide, ce sera plus facile et tu te crameras pas.

Je regarde Toma, qui vient de me donner ce conseil, avec reconnaissance et applique son conseil, qui fonctionne parfaitement.

Avec précaution, je trempe ensuite mes œufs dans leur confrère battu, puis dans la farine et dans la chapelure (encore une fois, merci « Konkatsu » pour m'avoir au moins appris ça), avant de les glisser dans l'huile qui a terminé de chauffer (je pense que c'est une friteuse de compétition, parce que chez soi, je ne pense pas que ça soit si rapide). C'est avec soulagement que j'entends le son caractéristique, mais je reste à côté pour surveiller quand même. Il ne faut pas que ça colore trop, sinon ce sera laid.

- Quinze minutes, annonce Genta.

Sans me laisser décontenancer par le chronomètres, je sors mes œufs, les laisse égoutter quelques secondes sur une grille, puis en pose un sur le dessus avec précaution. Je parsème de copeaux de parmesan… et souris en voyant mon entrée terminée. Pour quelqu'un qui est totalement nul en cuisine, j'ai géré je trouve, même sans l'aide de Genta tout du long. Par contre, je n'ai pas pensé à goûter le truc, alors j'espère que l'association de tout ne sera pas trop mauvaise.

Peu après le chronomètre s'arrête et on est tous priés de stopper nos préparations, où qu'elles en soient. J'en vois certains soupirer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de soulagement ou de dépit.

- Nous allons maintenant passer devant chacun de vous et goûter vos préparations, déclare-t-il. Vous serez automatiquement disqualifiés si vous n'avez rien à présenter ou si le plat n'est pas identifiable gustativement parlant. Si tous les traceurs du plat d'origine n'y sont pas tous, vous perdrez des points.

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigent vers le premier plan de travail, derrière lequel se tient Okura. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il a préparé, mais Chloé fait une drôle de tête. Quand ils s'éloignent mon collègue n'a pourtant pas l'air déçu. Il a du passer quand même.

Le suivant est Kaname-san, qui se trouve juste derrière moi. Là, c'est lui qui fait une tête bizarre. Il a l'air tout déconfit. Et je comprends pourquoi en le voyant sortir du four… ce qui devait être des lasagnes, mais ressemble plutôt à un amas de charbon. Oh mon dieu le pauvre… Ca sent l'élimination. L'air absorbée, mon amie sort sa fourchette et tapote le dessus. Même de ma place, j'entends que ça fait un bruit bizarre. Elle essaye de soulever les feuillets de pâte, collés les uns aux autres, mais n'y arrive pas. Elle plante alors sa fourchette dedans, sûrement pour tenter de les couper en deux, mais tout s'émiette. Les lasagnes carbonisées s'affalent sur elles-mêmes, en morceaux... Là, sans mauvais jeu de mots, je pense que c'est cuit pour lui. Il n'aurait rien préparé du tout, ce serait pareil.

- Je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes en mauvaise posture, Kaname-san, dit Genta. Votre seule chance est qu'un autre candidat fasse… moins bien.

Il grimace. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'espoir. Si j'étais à sa place, j'avoue que je n'en aurais pas non plus si j'avais présenté un bloc de charbon.

Je soupire de soulagement. Mieux vaut lui que moi.

Et d'un coup, ils sont devant moi. Ca va être l'heure de vérité.

- Voyons donc cette fameuse salade cesar, fait Genta. Expliquez-nous un peu.

- Heu alors c'est de la crème de salade, avec du carpaccio de poulet et un œuf frit.

Chloé me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et baisse la tête lentement vers l'assiette. Elle a peur ? Non quand même pas… Enfin quoique… Elle écarquille encore plus les yeux, avant de relever la tête vers moi, de la détresse plein le regard.

- Heu… ben quoi ?

- Ueda-san, vous savez que le poulet est la seule viande qui n'est pas considérée comme comestible lorsqu'elle est crue ? Il est extrêmement rare qu'elle soit préparée en carpaccio et cela même par les grands chefs dans le milieu professionnel, à cause de risques infectieux et de nombreuses bactéries, telle que la salmonellose... Alors (elle regarde le soleil) vu le temps, et le fait que la préparation n'a pas pu être maintenue parfaitement réfrigérée, je suis désolée, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de ne pas y goûter. Si l'œuf, ne touche pas le poulet, et que la salade non plus n'est pas en contact avec la viande, je veux bien tenter ça. Par contre, le reste, je suis catégorique, c'est non, c'est un coup à risquer d'être gravement intoxiqués, désolée.

Plus elle parle, plus je me décompose. Moi qui étais si content d'avoir terminé… Je ne pensais pas du tout avoir préparé un truc toxique… Je pense finalement avoir fait pire que Kaname-san. J'étais sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire faire de la cuisine.

Je pâlis davantage en voyant Genta planter sa fourchette dans l'œuf et le découper dans l'épaisseur.

- Y a-t-il un danger si je goûte la moitié d'œuf qui n'a pas touché la viande crue ? demande-t-il à Chloé.

- Non, mais, ne mangez-pas tout, j'en veux un bout aussi (elle sourit pour essayer de me rassurer) C'est une idée assez curieuse de faire frire un œuf, mais, il parait que c'est très bon.

Ils sont gentils, mais je me suis totalement loupé. Et ce n'est pas une moitié d'œuf frit qui va me sauver.

Il recoupe la moitié en deux et en offre une à Chloé, avant de porter la sienne à sa bouche. Et d'écarquiller les yeux. Il devient écarlate et se met à tousser à répétition. Merde, il est en train de s'étouffer à cause de moi !

Paniqué, je ne trouve pas d'autre solution que lui tendre un verre d'eau. Il en boit un peu et se calme.

- C'est… un peu étouffant… articule-t-il péniblement d'une voix hachée et faible, de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Il y a le jus à base de salade dans le petit ramequin à côté, qui est plutôt léger, vous devriez essayer avec, lui dit-elle.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'est pas la sauce… parce que j'ai totalement oublié de la faire. Genta trempe aussi son morceau d'œuf restant dedans.

- C'est… bon.

- Ne vous forcez pas, dis-je, complètement dépité et honteux, d'autant que j'entends Nishikido rigoler plus loin.

Elle se retourne, sûrement pour lui adresser un regard lui enjoignant de la fermer. Ce qu'il fait sans tarder, puis reprend pour moi

- Non non, le jus est vraiment excellent, j'aime beaucoup.

- C'était pas la sauce… j'ai oublié de la faire… avoué-je, terrassé de honte.

- Cela n'empêche pas cette partie du plat d'être très réussie même s'il n'est pas complet.

Je hoche simplement la tête et tous deux passent au candidat suivant, mais je ne réalise même pas qui c'est. Là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour y disparaitre. Tout a eu lieu devant les caméras. Je n'oserais jamais plus retoucher une casserole de ma vie.

Après un moment, je relève la tête, parce que j'ai entendu fuser le nom de Nishikido. Du coup je me retourne. Il est tout derrière et, de ce que j'arrive à voir, il a hérité du flan pâtissier.

Vu qu'il s'est foutu de moi (pour changer), j'aimerais bien qu'il se soit totalement loupé… mais à première vue c'est pas le cas. C'est bien ma chance…

- Heu… Nishikido-san… est ce que vous avez bien compris le concept de « revisiter » ? Parce que votre flan… ressemble à un flan.

- Je voyais pas comment le présenter autrement.

Chloé n'ajoute rien, mais mange sa part qui disparait franchement vite vu qu'elle fait que manger. Merde, ça doit être bon…

- Le goût y est, effectivement, Nishikido-san, dit Genta, mais vous avez échoué sur la partie présentation revisitée. Quelque chose à ajouter, Garnier-san ?

- Hum hum… (elle secoue la tête, la cuillère dans la bouche, puis finit son morceau) Je n'ai pas mieux. Le gâteau est très réussi, par contre, la consigne n'est pas respectée, et du coup, l'originalité attendue manque un peu et il n'y a pas eu de prise de risque.

Il fait à moitié la gueule, mais s'il était à ma place il la ferait encore plus.

Un long moment plus tard, Genta et Chloé ont vu tout le monde et il s'éloignent pour délibérer. Je me retiens de m'effondrer. A moins d'un miracle, ça va se jouer entre Kaname-san et moi. Parce que ce n'est pas mon pauvre œuf qui risque de me sauver.

Les minutes passent, semblant très longues, puis ils reviennent se placer devant nous. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas partir.

- Alors messieurs, vos niveaux ont été très inégaux. Certains ont parfaitement réussi l'épreuve dans son ensemble, d'autres une partie seulement. Mais il y a deux d'entre vous qui se sont malheureusement illustrés dans le sens négatif : Kaname-san, dont les lasagnes étaient totalement carbonisées, bien que nous n'ayons pas compris comment c'était techniquement possible en seulement deux heures. Et Ueda-san, dont la malheureuse initiative concernant les filets de poulet, nous a fait frôler la catastrophe.

Merci de m'enfoncer, Genta… C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas déjà assez mal…

- Cependant... reprend Chloé, le fait de n'avoir rien pu goûter du plat de Kaname-san, même pas ne serait-ce qu'un filet de sauce tomate, nous oblige à le déclarer perdant pour cette épreuve. Je suis désolée Kaname-san, aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui nous quitterez sur cette défaite culinaire.

Il s'incline et moi je n'en reviens pas. Je suis sauvé. Malgré ce désastre qui me conforte plus que jamais dans mon idée que les bento du combini, c'est le bien et a prouvé à tout le Japon si ce n'est plus que je suis une catastrophe ambulante, je suis sauvé. C'est un miracle. Il faudra que je remercie correctement Genta pour ce joker qu'il a inventé instantanément pour moi. Et j'ai une petite idée sur la forme que prendra ce remerciement.

L'épreuve se termine donc sur le départ de Kaname-san. Et si je compte bien, les deux coréens restants mis à part, il n'y a plus que des Johnny's en course. L'étau se resserre, mais nous sommes encore dix.

Je m'apprête donc à aller me terrer dans la chambre avec la ferme intension de ne plus en bouger avant l'épreuve suivante, quand Chloé s'approche de moi.

- Ben alors, tu nous en veux ? (elle me donne un petit coup de coude rigolard) On a fait quelque chose de mal et tu as décidé de nous le faire payer, ne, petite catastrophe ambulante ?

- Mou, Chloé, te moque pas... Je sais bien que je suis nul... Mais je pensais vraiment avoir fais de mon mieux...

- Ca aurait été de la viande rouge, tu aurais probablement fait carton plein mais là... effectivement, il faudra que tu prennes des cours de rattrapages en cuisine (elle rit) mais, au moins, tu as vraiment eu le mérite de t'être creusé la tête et d'avoir été très créatif. L'inventivité a beaucoup fait défaut aux autres. Si tu apprenais les bases de la cuisine, tu deviendrais sûrement très doué tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça...

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- J'imagine oui, mais j'essayais de te faire voir les points positifs. Ce n'est pas qu'un échec, alors, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes trop déçu.

- Je suis passé à un cheveu de l'élimination. Je devrais remercier les lasagnes carbonisées de Kaname-san...

- Et Genta qui improvise et invente des jokers pour voler au secours de son Tatsuya d'amour, me chuchote-t-elle, complice, dans un grand sourire.

Je me sens virer au cramoisi.

- Il faudra que je le remercie correctement...

- Hum hum, fait-elle, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Attention, si vous prévoyez de ne pas me laissez dormir la nuit, fournissez les boules quies, ne ?

- Yamete yo...

Elle me donne un nouveau petit coup de coude.

- Rooh souris ! Je te taquine ! Mais sinon... ça me ferait courir le risque que Ryo veuille rivaliser en bruit après pour couvrir vos voix.

- Notre chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir, ce serait é... He ? Tu accepterais s'il voulait ?

Elle devient cramoisie à son tour.

- Ben... je sais pas trop... ça dépendra comment il amène les choses, mais... probablement oui. Moi aussi j'en ai envie... même hier j'en avais déjà envie, mais... s'il me dit encore un truc de travers, ça risque encore de me bloquer.

- Sois prudente avec lui, ne, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle profite de mon câlin.

- Tu as peur pour moi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ça ? Tu le détestes vraiment à ce point ? Tu penses qu'il n'est pas vraiment sérieux, et... qu'il joue avec moi ?

- Tout est possible avec lui. Je m'en méfie comme de la peste.

- Mais je croyais... que vous vous entendiez mieux maintenant... me dit-elle, sincèrement surprise. Et... tu ne crois pas ce qu'il dit... qu'il... est amoureux de moi ?

- On ne s'insulte plus etc... mais on ne s'entendra jamais, Chloé. Il m'a harcelé trop longtemps. Je pense... que ce type n'est capable d'aimer que lui-même. Mais j'espère pour toi que je me trompe totalement. Et si c'est le cas, je serais le premier à le reconnaitre et à me réjouir.

- Je... je le crois sincère tu sais, me dit-elle d'un petit ton triste. Peut-être que je suis aveuglée mais, je pense vraiment qu'il est juste maladroit et qu'il est loin d'avoir aussi mauvais fond qu'il a pu le laisser entrevoir avec toi... Je le crois.

- Alors c'est l'essentiel, ma belle. Mon avis ne compte pas. Je ne suis sûrement pas objectif.

- Je suis objective moi tu penses ? Même si c'est plutôt moi qui lui fais faire ce que je veux jusqu'à présent, il m'a aussi complément sous son charme (elle laisse échapper un petit rire) Je suis bien la nana amoureuse type. Bon, je vais filer et aller me prendre un petit thé à la menthe pour digérer un peu tout ce que j'ai dû manger. Toi, rejoins Genta à la piscine cet après-midi, pour une petite heure de cours. Tu dois poursuivre ton apprentissage absolument, vu que le beau temps est revenu. Et ce soir, je viendrais lui donner un coup de main pour la suite de tes leçons, ok?

Je grimace à l'évocation des cours de natation, mais hoche la tête.

- A plus tard, Chloé.

- A ce soir Tatsuya !

Et sur ces mots, elle file à l'intérieur vers les cuisines, certainement pour se préparer elle-même le thé dont elle m'a parlé.


	10. De grandes avancées

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Tatsuya est quelqu'un de courageux. Il a toujours peur de l'eau, c'est évident, mais il se fait violence et va de l'avant. Du coup il a déjà beaucoup progressé, alors que finalement, il n'a eu que deux séances pour le moment.

Pour le moment, on est tous les deux retournés à la chambre prendre une douche et je lui ai proposé une ballade, qu'il a acceptée.

Etre si proche de lui, le toucher pendant les séances et dormir près de lui la nuit devient très difficile et plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai failli craquer. Je sens qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand chose pour que le point de non-retour soit franchi... mais je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. Une histoire avec moi ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Et puis... et puis, d'une certaine façon, j'aime toujours Tomohiro, alors craquer, céder à l'adorable Tatsuya, serait un peu le trahir.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, me dit-il.

Je lève les yeux et manque m'étrangler avec ma salive. Ses cheveux, humides et ébouriffés par la serviette qu'il porte autour du cou, lui tombent dans les yeux et des gouttes d'eau qu'il n'a pas essuyées, tracent un chemin brillant sur son torse musclé.

Kami-sama, il ne me facilite pas la tache, loin de là.

- Genta ?

- Hai... Je... vais y aller.

J'ai balbutié. Il arrive à me faire perdre mes moyens.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Si si.

- Tu es sur ?

Il s'approche très très près et, profitant que je sois assis, pose une main sur mon front.

- Non tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Je déglutis alors que mon regard se perd dans ses prunelles noisette.

- Tatsuya... fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Genta... fait-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Il y a une telle électricité, une telle tension entre nous deux...

- Il faut que je te remercie pour tout à l'heure... me susurre-t-il d'un ton suave.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Le joker que tu as inventé pour pouvoir m'aider.

- Ah... Ce n'est...

- J'y tiens...

Sur ces mots, il passe les bras autour de mon cou... et s'allonge sur moi de tout son long, me forçant à faire de même sur le lit. Et mon cerveau beugue.

- Tatsuya... qu'est ce que tu...

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Mais tu...

Je m'interromps, car dans la position où il se trouve, il m'est impossible d'ignorer... son érection. Kami-sama, Tomohiro, venez-moi en aide... Comment faire pour résister dans ses conditions ?

- Arrête de réfléchir et embrasse-moi, prie-t-il en se léchant les lèvres pour mieux me tenter.

J'inspire profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Grossière erreur car j'inhale ainsi l'odeur de sa peau légèrement parfumée par le gel douche, ce qui achève de me rendre fou et je fonds littéralement sur sa bouche comme un affamé. Je la suçote, la lèche, la mordille avec délice, lui tirant un petit gémissement qui envoie comme une décharge dans mon bas-ventre. Dieu que j'ai envie de lui... J'approfondis le baiser à présent, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres rougies pour lui faire danser un tango absolument torride avec sa jumelle, nous faisant perdre le souffle à tous les deux et nous forçant à respirer par le nez pour ne pas nous séparer ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

- Han Genta... gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

Je le fais basculer sur le dos, puis me place au dessus de lui et les fais descendre les long de sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou , ce qui lui tire une nouvelle plainte de plaisir.

- Tu es très sensible, remarqué-je.

- C'est que j'ai tellement envie de toi... Fais-moi l'amour, Genta...

Sa demande, tout à fait logique et légitime étant donné les circonstances, agit pourtant comme un électrochoc sur moi et je m'écarte aussitôt.

- Je ne peux pas... fais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as autant envie que moi, je le sens très bien. Tu peux mentir mais ton corps dément tes paroles. Arrête de réfléchir, suis ton instinct.

- Ca n'a rien à voir...

- Il prend mon visage dans ses mains.

- Ne fais pas ça. Ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous... Tu as le droit d'être heureux même s'il n'est plus là.

J'écarquille les yeux et me referme, immédiatement sur la défensive, comme chaque fois que Tomohiro est évoqué.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ?! craché-je presque.

Il a un mouvement de reçu. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réagisse comme ça.

- Personne... J'ai déduis à partir de la douleur que je vois sans cesse dans tes yeux même quand tu joues la comédie du bonheur. A partir de la douleur dans ta voix quand tu as dis ne plus être marié mais pas divorcé... Je sais ce que tu ressens...

- Personne ne peut...

- Sauf quand on a vécu la même chose... me détrompe-t-il d'un ton infiniment triste.

- Tu... commencé-je, bouleversé parce que cette peine, je ne la connais que trop bien.

- Il s'appelait Isharagi Yuki, me confie-t-il soudain. On était ensemble depuis quatre ans... et un soir, je l'ai retrouvé pendu à une poutre du salon... Il... (il étouffe un sanglot, on dirait qu'il revit la scène) Il m'avait juste laissé un mot expliquant qu'il ne supportait plus de me voir si peu à cause de mon métier...

Kami-sama... Quelle horrible découverte...

- C'est... Tu as du... Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as du... ressentir... soufflé-je.

- Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne me reproche ce qui est arrivé...

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Tatsuya... murmuré-je en le serrant contre moi, autant pour le réconforter, que pour me réconforter moi-même.

- C'est ce que Chloé m'a dit aussi... mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre...

- Tatsuya...

- Tu... as encore peur de le tromper même s'il n'est plus là n'est ce pas ? J'ai longtemps pensé la même chose. Mais... il faut que tu le laisse partir, Genta. Tu crois qu'il serait heureux de savoir qu'il t'empêche de recommencer à vivre ? Pas plus que Yuki. C'est aussi pour lui que tu dois aller de l'avant.

- J'y vais... dis-je d'une voix sourde.

- Seulement sur le plan professionnel et tu le sais bien... Tu dois... Genta, même si c'est dur, tu dois le laisser devenir un souvenir. Moi je crois... que c'est Yuki et lui qui nous ont guidés l'un vers l'autre parce qu'ils savent qu'on a traversé les mêmes épreuves. Ne gâche pas leurs efforts en luttant contre toi-même et contre moi... Laisse-toi aimer à nouveau, laisse-toi être aimé à nouveau. Pour toi et pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas si simple...

- Bien sur que si... Laisse-toi juste aller... Ou alors c'est ma faute. Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que si ! protesté-je .

- Alors montre-le...

Mon envie de lui ne s'est pas calmée, mais... Tomohiro, c'est vrai ? Tu approuve cette liaison ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas le jour où je disparaitrais de cette terre pour te rejoindre ?

Une fois de plus, je regarde mon compagnon dans les yeux. Il attend que je me décide. Je ferme les yeux... et l'embrasse de nouveau. D'abord très légèrement, comme pour me tester, puis de façon plus appuyée, déclenchant une réponse. Cette réponse, de cette bouche bien trop tentante, suffit à remettre le feu aux poudres et le baiser reprend où il s'était arrêté. Aussi torride voire davantage. J'ai envie de lui à un point rarement égalé dans ma vie.

Avide de découverte, je fais courir mes mains sur sa peau douce et chaude parcourue de frissons. Prenant confiance, j'embrasse chaque parcelle de son torse et remonte taquiner ses tétons de la langue, avant de les suçoter longuement.

- Han... Genta... gémit-il en se cambrant un peu comme pour aller à la rencontre de mes caresses.

Ca m'électrise encore davantage, mais pas autant que lorsque, la voix rauque de désir, il me dit :

- Je veux te voir...

Je le laisse me retirer mon polo et promener ses mains sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu es... vraiment parfait... souffle-t-il.

Lentement, je descends mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses uniquement couvertes d'un boxer noir et passe la main sur leur rondeur.

- Genta... Onegai je n'en peux plus...

Peu sur de la façon dont il veut être soulagé, je lui retire son sous-vêtement et demande d'une voix encore plus rauque que la sienne :

- Que veux-tu, Tatsuya ? Dis-le moi...

- Fais-moi l'amour... Prends-moi maintenant...

En disant ça, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, ce qui achève de me rendre fou.

Je termine de me déshabille, puis reviens immédiatement l'embrasser, avant de présenter ma main droite devant sa bouche. Le regard obscurci par l'envie, il les engloutit avec gourmandise, suçant chacun et passant sa langue taquine entre eux. Il est si... sexuel comme ça, que je me surprend à gémir d'anticipation.

Au bout d'un moment, je reprend ma main et l'approche de son intimité.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demandé-je d'une voix que je peine à reconnaitre comme la mienne.

- Vas-y... souffle-t-il.

Alors, tout doucement, je glisse un premier doigt en lui pour commencer à le préparer. Il grimace d'inconfort. Ça doit faire longtemps pour lui aussi... Je le remue lentement pour l'habituer puis, lorsque je le sens remuer un peu le bassin, en introduis un second.

Cette fois, une plainte lui échappe et je l'embrasse langoureusement pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Stratagème qui semble fonctionner car il répond à mon baiser avec passion en se collant à moi, totalement oublieux de ce qui se passe en lui. J'en profite pour glisser un dernier doigt et un cri de douleur lui échappe.

- Je sais, Tats'... murmuré-je en utilisant un diminutif pour la première fois. Mais ça va passer...

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et sème de petits baisers un peu partout sur son visage et son torse. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Il est addictif.

- Genta... Viens...

Je le fixe comme pour être sur qu'il ne va pas le regretter, puis hoche la tète et fouille d'une main le tiroir de la table de nuit à la recherche d'un préservatif. Ca coupe un peu mon élan, mais impossible d'y couper justement. C'est mieux pour nous deux. D'ailleurs Tatsuya semble le comprendre, car il me le prend des mains et me susurre :

- Laisse-moi faire...

J'opine de nouveau et l'observe ouvrir l'emballage argenté, puis dérouler lentement le préservatif sur mon membre sans me quitter des yeux ni cesser de se lécher les lèvres. Je gémis d'impatience. Il a réussi à rendre sexy et érotique ce moment en général pas franchement glamour.

- Tats'... soufflé-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui... Viens...

Alors, très doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, j'entre en lui. Kami-sama, il est si serré... J'avais presque oublié les sensations fabuleuses que faire l'amour procure. Mais l'indicible plaisir qui me submerge ne me fait pas pour autant oublier mon compagnon. Je l'ai entendu étouffer un hoquet de douleur au moment où je m'immobilisais en lui.

- Tats' ça va ? lui demandé-je, inquiet de sa respiration saccadée.

- Laisse-moi... quelques minutes... souffle-t-il d'une voix hachée. Tu es très... imposant... et je n'ai plus l'habitude.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Pour le distraire de la douleur, j'entreprend de caresser son sexe toujours érigé et, bientôt, des plaintes de plaisir succèdent, dans sa bouche, aux gémissements de douleur. Je comprends qu'il est prêt quand son bassin se met à onduler contre le mien. Je donne donc un premier coup de reins, lent, pour vérifier.

- Han ! gémit-il, plutôt fort.

Oh... Il est vraiment réactif.

Sans attendre, je recommence donc au même rythme, mais sans plus m'arrêter.

- Oh Tats'... gémis-je dans son oreille tandis qu'il s'accroche à mes épaules.

- Han Genta... Mmmh... Plus fort... Plus vite...

Prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir et lui en donner un maximum, je l'agrippe par les hanches et accélère donc en enchaînant les coups de reins. Vite et fort comme il me l'a demandé. Et c'est si bon qu'à chaque coup de reins, je ne suis pas loin de perdre la tête pour ne jamais la retrouver. Surtout que chaque mouvement tire à mon compagnon des cris de plaisir qu'il ne cherche pas à réprimer.

- Oh mon dieu ! Genta, je... Je vais... HAAAAAAAAAAN !

Tout en hurlant sa jouissance, il s'est brusquement resserré autour de moi, ce qui me fait décoller à mon tour et je retombe sur lui, haletant et en sueur, en tachant de ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids (je suis bien moins fin que lui et bien plus carré).

- Wow… souffle-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

J'en fais autant, puis me retire doucement et le prend dans mes bras. Il s'y blottit, le nez dans mon cou et, de l'index, trace des arabesques sur mon torse.

On reste comme ça un moment, puis sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

- Ne, Genta… tu veux bien me dire comment il s'appelait ?

Je me raidis légèrement. Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui depuis sa disparition. Mais après cette communion des corps, des cœurs et des âmes que Tatsuya et moi venons de vivre…

- Son nom était Asamoto Tomohiro… Il était plus jeune que moi d'un an et on s'était mariés aux Etats-Unis il y a trois ans…

- Oh… fait-il en me caressant la joue. Et comment est-il…

- Il avait une leucémie… Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour vivre mais… mais il… il…

Je suis incapable de terminer et mon compagnon le sent, car il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

- Shhhhhht… Je sais… Merci de me l'avoir dis.

Je ne prononce plus un mot. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il me comprend. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Dormons un peu, on ira se promener te va ?

- Très bien… marmonne-t-il, manifestement déjà un peu assoupi.

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

J'arrive. Pas à croire. Que j'ai vraiment loupé cette occase. Je suis trop con. Et le pire. Le pire du pire, mais du piiiiiire… c'est que même si je l'avais pas loupée, j'ai pas pris de capotes. Ben ouais, je pouvais pas deviner qu'il y aurait une nana sur ce bout de sable. Enfin bref, si je peux… Enfin si Chloé est vraiment d'accord pour conclure, faut que j'ai des capotes, parce que je doute qu'elle kiffe le faire sans.

Bon, du coup, faut que je trouve un mec qui nique. Ah putain mais oui c'était évident ! Pi ! Vu qu'il doit baiser comme une bête avec Bakanishi quasi non stop dès qu'ils sont dans leurs chambre.

Du coup, je file à leur piaule et je frappe.

- Tomoooooo ! T'as pas des capotes ?!

La porte s'ouvre sur un Pi échevelé… et pas content. Merde.

- Putain, mais Ryo, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! qu'il chuchote. Pourquoi tu gueule comme un putois ?! T'es pas bien nan ?! Après le speech de Mizuhashi, tu veux nous foutre dans la merde et toi avec ?

- Bah désolé… Mais t'en as ou pas ?

La tronche de Jin apparait alors à côté.

- Comment t'as fais avec Chloé sans capote ? qu'il fait. C'est pas prudent ça.

- Il y a aucun risque, Jinou, parce que Nishikidiot-san n'a RIEN fait avec Chloé. Il s'est juste fait mousser.

- Heeeeee ?

- Oi, Pi, t'es pas un pote, c'était un secret.

- Rien à foutre. Avec le coup que tu viens de me faire, tu le mérite.

- Bon et sinon, t'en as ?

- Non, on en a pas. Et même si on en avait, vu comment tu fais chier, on t'en filerait pas.

- Roh t'es pas cool… Je vais aller où pour en trouver moi maintenant ?

- T'es grand, tu te démerde.

Et il referme la porte.

Ben sympa le poto… A qui je vais demander moi maintenant ?

Alors que je suis en train de faire un tour mental des gens qui restent et que j'imagine à qui je pourrais demander, qui je vois se ramener, comme une fleur, avec un sourire totalement débile sur sa face de travesti. Ma victime préférée. Du coup, je lâche temporairement ma préoccupation et m'approche de lui.

- Toi, t'as la tronche d'un mec qui vient de baiser, je lui dis. Alors, c'est qui que t'as trouvé pour te sauter ?

Son sourire s'efface. Yay ! Gagné ! J'aime pas quand il est content, ça me gave.

- Va te faire foutre, qu'il grogne.

- Moi nan, mais toi par contre, je pense que tu t'es bieeeeeen fais foutre.

- … Tu sais que là, tout de suite, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que mettre mon poing dans ta petite gueule de con ?

- Oui, mais… tu. Peux. Pas, Ueeeeeeeda, je dis en désignant discrètement les caméras.

- Et si je parlais à Chloé de ce que tu viens de dire ? Hum ?

Je déchante direct. Heuuuuuuu…

- Tu jouerais les balances ?

- Pour te rendre au moins un peu la monnaie de ta pièce, peut-être bien.

- Allez Ueda, fais pas ta pute, merde.

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu. CHLOEEEEEE !

Je le bâillonne d'une main en regardant autour de moi avec inquiétude. Ouf, pas de Chloé à l'horizon, il a pas réussi à la rameuter. Safe.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, ta gueule aussi… T'es con, ne.

Il dégage ma main comme si je puais.

- Ne me touche… plus jamais, qu'il crache.

- Ok, ok. Et sinon, t'aurais pas des capotes ? Vu que tu viens de… heu… T'en as ?

Il me jette un regard glacial.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bah… nan. J'en ai pas et je veux pas courir de risque. Ni en faire courir à Chloé.

- Tu sais quoi, Nishikido ? Va te faire foutre. Bien profond et à sec, pour parler aussi vulgairement que toi.

Et là, il tourne les talons et se barre. J'y crois pas. Quel connard ce mec.

N'empêche que je suis pas dans la merde moi… Je fais quoi maintenant ? Sans capotes, pas de conclusion au pieu. Elle me jettera si j'essaye, c'est sûr.

Après avoir quand même fait le tour des chambres des autres mecs sans aucun succès, je rentre à la nôtre, plutôt déconfit pour parler comme Mizuhashi. Bon… ben Little Ore-Sama va pas beaucoup bosser je crois…

Et puis, là, sur le pieu, je trouve quatre capotes. Tombées du ciel ? Nan, c'est le travesti. Il a même signé son forfait « Je veux pas que tu refile des saloperies à Chloé, qui n'est pour rien si tu es un pervers et un débauché. Fais-lui du mal et je te bute. Signé, un ennemi qui ne te veut aucun bien ».

Le connaaaaaard… Et si c'était Chloé qui était rentrée en premier ?! Putain, j'aurais pris cher moi. Saloperie de travesti !

Maintenant je suis équipé, c'est sûr, mais putain d'enfoiré de princesse.

Maintenant faut que je les planque et en vitesse. Si Chloé tombe dessus, je veux pas risquer qu'elle m'accuse d'avoir prévu mon coup, vu que justement j'avais prévu que dalle et que j'ai ramé comme un taré. Ouais mais où ? Sous mon oreiller ? Nan elle tomberait forcément dessus. Dans le placard, pareil vu qu'il y a que ses fringues à elle. Et même si elle tombait pas dessus en prenant des fringues, elle se demanderait ce que je fous si elle me surprenait à fouiller dedans. Donc le placard, j'oublie aussi. La table de nuit, y'en a qu'une et elle est de son côté, donc là aussi c'est mort. Je me retourne dans la chambre, cherchant vite une planque, parce qu'elle peut débarquer n'importe quand. En plus j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Merde… Merde, merde…

- Chloé ?

Mizuhashi… Merde, je me demande si lui, c'est pas pire en fait…

- Chloé, j'entre.

La porte s'ouvre… et bien sûr je peux pas me planquer. Il fait un pas dans la pièce et me fixe.

- Nishikido-san ? qu'il fait, surpris. Que faites-vous dans la chambre de Chloé ?

- Heu… Bah…

Réfléchis, cerveau, réfléchis…

- Elle est là ?

- Heu… nan.

- Alors qu'y faites-vous ?

- Bah je…

- Sortez.

- Mais…

- Sortez ! Immédiatement !

Le pire, c'est que techniquement j'ai effectivement rien à foutre là, puisque mes affaires et tout sont encore de l'autre côté, dans l'aile filmée, donc en plus, j'ai même pas une excuse potable à sortir pour expliquer ma présence en dehors de la sienne. Là, pour le coup, j'aurais plutôt apprécié qu'elle se pointe. Et ce serait bien qu'elle le fasse maintenant. Genre tout de suite.

Je fais trois pas vers la porte. Elle va arriver… maintenant !... pas de Chloé. Je refais un pas. Maintenant !... Toujours rien et je suis presque à la porte. Maintenant ! Allez Chloé, merde !

- Et bien sortez, qu'attendez-vous ? qu'il me presse.

- Ouais ouais… Y'a pas le feu, ne.

Je finis par sortir pour de bon et il m'imite en refermant derrière lui, puis se tourne vers moi et me fixe.

- Je sais que vous sortez ensemble, Nishikido-san, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours un candidat et que votre chambre est toujours censée se trouver au même endroit que vos collègues. En passant du temps dans cette pièce en pleine journée, vous vous soustrayez aux caméras et ainsi, aux téléspectateurs. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas trop faire ça. Vous avez une mission aussi : divertir les personnes qui regarderont l'émission. Ne l'oubliez plus.

Lui, il commence à me gonfler. Faut que je trouve un truc pour lui faire fermer sa gueule. Ah putain je sais !

- Je crois que vous êtes pas très bien placé pour me faire la morale, j'insinue.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! qu'il s'étrangle.

- Que je sache, hi… Ueda non plus n'habite plus dans sa chambre attitrée. Et tout à l'heure il a déposé des capotes dans la chambre. CQFD.

Il me fixe d'un de ces airs… On dirait qu'il a avalé sa cravate tiens.

- Qu'est ce qui… vous fait croire que…

- Pas à moi, que je fais dans un sourire en coin en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est un bon coup, le Ueda ? Ne ? Nenene ?

Là, il blêmit et serre les dents. Il est vexé ? Bien fait pour sa gueule il m'a trop soulé.

- Je ne vous permets pas de manquer de respect à Ueda-san, qu'il me sort d'un ton glacial. Visiblement, contrairement à vous, lui a le respect d'autrui. Je plains par avance Chloé, car je ne suis pas sûr que vous, vous le soyez. Quelqu'un capable, comme vous, de telles insinuations perverses, doit d'abord penser à son propre plaisir avant celui de sa partenaire.

Et sur ce, il se casse en me plantant comme un poireau. Rah je le crois pas ! Je le crois VRAIMENT PAS ça ! Il a osé insinuer quoi cette espère de géant ?! Que je suis une brèle au pieu ?! Que je suis un sale égoïste ?! Quel… Mais quel… RAAAAAAA ! Si c'était pas le patron de Chloé, je lui aurait pété sa jolie petite gueule pour lui apprendre ! Traiter Ore-sama comme ça !

Vénère, je quitte l'aile privée du manoir et me dirige vers la plage. En martelant le sol avec mes talons pour essayer de me calmer. Mais ça marche pas terrible. Pour le coup, je voudrais avoir un sac de sable pour le bourrer de coups. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'arrive aux hamacs et je remarque que Chloé est allongée dans l'un d'eux. Endormie. Je m'approche, calmé presque instantanément. Elle est mignonne…

Ah tiens, le vent a balancé des cheveux sur son visage. Ca va la réveiller s'ils se baladent dessus. Je me penche et les repousse aussi doucement que je peux pour les remettre à leur place.

Et là, malgré mes précautions, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, encore toute endormie.

- Hello la belle au bois dormant, je fais. Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle secoue lentement la tête.

- Hum pas grave, qu'elle me dit, avant de se pousser un peu dans le hamac. Tu veux venir contre moi ? On est en zone hors caméra alors…

J'hésite. Après la scène que m'a fait l'autre là...

- Je sais pas trop... Ton boss vient déjà de m'engueuler parce qu'il m'a trouvé dans ta chambre au lieu de rester devant les caméras...

- Comme tu préfères alors... (elle fait une petite moue déçue) Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre à toi si ça te va mieux... Vu que ton colloc' est parti maintenant, tu seras tout seul, et donc pas dérangé.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Elle s'assoit dans le hamac.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement avec Mizuhashi-san ? qu'elle me demande.

Merde… J'avais franchement pas prévu cette question. Je vais devoir lui raconter le coup des capotes. Est-ce que je suis un homme mort ?

- Heuuuuuu… Comment dire…

Je soupire et, en prenant une petite distance de sécurité, je lui raconte mon altercation avec hime, la découverte des capotes sur le lit, l'arrivée de Mizuhashi et notre échange houleux. Et puis j'attends de savoir où et quand la foudre va tomber.

Elle soupire.

- Tu es vraiment un baka de première quand même, tu le sais ça, ne ? Tu es incapable de garder ta langue dans ta poche quand tu es à côté de Tatsuya et maintenant, tu te permets des grossièretés pareilles avec mon patron. Sérieusement, Ryo, il va falloir que tu te calmes un peu avec eux. Et que Tatsuya t'ait donné des préservatifs après tout ce que tu lui as dit... tu as vraiment une chance incroyable, à sa place, je t'aurais envoyé balader bien comme il faut, et je me serais arrangé pour que tu en trouves pas histoire que tu puisses même pas baiser du tout (j'écarquille les yeux en entendant le mot dans sa bouche à elle et elle laisse échapper un petit rire) N'empêche, tout ce cirque pour des capotes (elle se marre un peu, elle a pas l'air fâchée) Tu as à ce point envie de coucher ?

- Mais non même pas. Enfin si, mais normal, t'es ma copine après tout. Je voulais juste être prêt pour... Enfin voilà, j'ai pas mal... heu... couché et j'avoue jamais avoir fais de tests ou quoi, alors... ben oui je veux pas que tu courre un risque.

Elle se lève et vient vers moi.

- C'est bien de ta part de penser à ça, qu'elle dit en me souriant. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es responsable avec moi.

Elle me tire par la main et, sans me laisser le choix, me pousse dans le hamac avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur moi.

- Mais... par curiosité... pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler et me demander si j'en avais? Ca t'aurait évité bien des ennuis.

- Heu... bah déjà, je voulais pas que tu crois que je pensais qu'à ça... et puis... heu...

- Je sais que tu en as envie quand même, j'ai eu plein d'occasions de le remarquer, ne, qu'elle me fait dans un petit sourire amusé. Et puis quoi, donc ?

- Tu vas pas te foutre de moi ?

- He ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que c'est con…

- Dis pour voir, qu'elle fait en rigolant.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et, sans la regarder, répond, gêné :

- Parce que je te pense trop pure et innocente pour avoir ce genre de truc sur toi...

Elle rougit assez vivement.

- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai dans l'hypothèse où je me serais trouvé quelqu'un mais, j'en ai toujours dans ma trousse à pharmacie...

Et pendant que, embarrassée, elle cache son visage dans mon cou, j'écarquille les yeux.

- Majide ?!

- Ce... C'est pas pour des raisons que tu crois... C'est juste... C'est juste que... (elle se met à bafouiller) Enfin... on sait jamais et... il vaut mieux en avoir, non ? Moi aussi je peux avoir envie de faire l'amour, même si je suis une fille.

- Je vois ça...

Je suis presque choqué. Pas qu'elle dise qu'elle peut avoir envie de faire l'amour (ça, c'est normal, surtout avec Ore-sama comme petit ami), mais qu'elle en ait réellement.

Et ça veut dire que si j'avais été la trouver directement... je me serais pas tapé la honte devant tous les mecs... Putaiiiiiin !

- Gomen... Tu trouves ça vraiment bizarre...

Visiblement très gênée, elle enfouit son visage dans mon t-shirt.

- Nan, pas bizarre. C'est juste que... ben une japonaise aurait jamais ça sur elle. Mais heu... au moins t'es parée à toute éventualité.

- Je crois que les japonaises ne voient pas d'inconvénient à le faire sans, et se vexent parfois si les garçons veulent le faire avec... parce que, pour elles, ça voudrait dire que le mec pense qu'elles sont impures. Mais... en Europe c'est pas pareil. Un préservatif, c'est juste... normal. On a pris l'habitude de le faire tout le temps avec et, si l'histoire devient sérieuse, alors là on voit à faire les tests pour le faire sans. Il faut apprendre à se protéger et faire attention à sa santé. Ca parait normal pour moi. Mais au delà de ça... pour les nanas qui prennent pas la pilule c'est un minimum... A moins que tu veuilles déjà une famille très nombreuse...

Une famille ? Oh misère, sûrement pas. Pas avant longtemps. Pas avant des années et des années.

- Heu… nan. Vaut mieux les capotes, ouais.

- Ca m'étonne que tu n'y aies pas pensé plus tôt... Si ça se trouve tu as des tas de nanas enceintes de toi... qu'elle dit avec une moue boudeuse.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Elles se seraient grouillées de se faire connaitre, trop heureuses de raconter que je suis le père. Nan, impossible. Pas moyen.

- Je sais pas tellement si je dois me sentir rassurée de savoir qu'il y en a tant que ça…

Et là-dessus, elle me tourne le dos.

- Rah mais boude pas, bébé... C'était que des coups d'un soir, je m'en foutais de ces gonzesses... que je dis en la prenant dans mes bras. Rien à voir avec toi.

Elle soupire légèrement mais fait un minuscule sourire malgré tout.

- Tu te rends compte que tu t'enfonces en même temps que tu me rassures ?

Là dessus, elle glisse en sens inverse pour me regarder dans les yeux et se rapproche pour se coller à moi, en repousse des mèches de mon front.

- Pourquoi, tant de coups d'un soir ? tu n'as jamais voulu être sérieux avec quelqu'un ?

- Nan. Jusqu'ici, je m'estimais trop jeune pour me fixer.

- Mais du coup... tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'aimer une personne, tu as toujours joué... Je trouve ça un peu triste en soi... qu'elle dit en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Et puis franchement... dans ma position... enfin même dans notre position à tous, il est impossible de savoir si une nana nous approche pour nous ou parce qu'on est un membre des Kanja, de News, d'Arashi etc. Donc coup d'un soir égal pas de déception non plus. Les deux parties savent exactement ce qui les attend.

Elle a l'air sérieusement surprise de m'entendre dire ça.

- Oh... je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... mais maintenant que tu le dis... je crois que je comprends. Même si je n'approuve pour autant, je vois pourquoi...

- Tous les coureurs de jupons de l'agence -et y'en a un paquet d'autres en plus de moi, c'est moi qui te le dis- et même les autres sont dans le même cas. Et comme on est pas des moines ni des saints malgré l'image que l'agence essaye de donner de nous...

- Oui bon stop là tout de suite, je veux vraiment pas en savoir plus, qu'elle me sort avec une pointe de jalousie. Si tu commences à me raconter tout ce que tu as fait je crois que ça va me faire franchement mal alors, je préfère l'ignorer...

- Je voulais rien te raconter de plus, je t'explique juste.

- Wakatta wakatta, maintenant, chut, tu ne parles plus.

Sur ces mots et pour m'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et joue avec, avant de faire pareil avec ma langue. Oh putain, elle joue avec le feu là, est ce qu'elle s'en rend compte au moins ?

Je réponds au baiser avec passion, mais le problème, c'est que là, je suis tellement plaqué contre elle, qu'elle va sentir direct si elle me fait trop d'effet. Et je suis pas sûr qu'elle kiffe.

Elle passe ses bras dans mon dos, pour se faire un appui plus stable et poursuit le baiser en m'attirant plus près d'elle, son ventre en contact avec le mien. Oh la vache… Je vais vraiment bander si elle continue… Merde…

- Chloé… on est dehors… t'es sûre que… enfin heu c'est dangereux pour toi là…

- Dangereux ? Pour moi ? He pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas pas tarder à me faire de l'effet à m'embrasser comme ça. Moi je m'en fous qu'on soit dehors ou dedans, mais est ce que tu tiens à ce que je te saute dessus ici ?

- He ? Ooooh! (elle rougit en comprenant) Oh ! Euh... si quelqu'un nous surprenait alors Mizuhashi-san nous transformerait en chair à pâté c'est sûr. (elle hésite) Tu veux... qu'on arrête ou... qu'on retourne à ma chambre ?

- Ca dépend de toi... Je veux te forcer à rien...

- Tu es assez indécis en fait.

Elle entoure ma jambe de la sienne et colle nos deux bassins avant de glisser lentement ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt. Heuuuuu… Bah je prends ça pour un oui alors. Du coup, je me gêne pas pour faire pareil avec elle et l'embrasser passionnément, avant de descendre dans son cou et de suçoter sa peau. Elle est douce et elle sent bon. Miam…

Elle frissonne, elle a l'air d'aimer et d'ailleurs, elle laisse échapper un minuscule feulement en remontant mon t-shirt.

Je la laisse me l'enlever, puis fais glisser les bretelles de sa robe et baisse le haut jusqu'à sa taille avant de la regarder un moment. Comment j'ai pu être blasé ? Sérieux, elle est pas du tout foutue comme les autres,. C'est nimp', j'avais de la merde dans les yeux l'autre jour ou quoi ?

- Tu es belle, Chloé, je dis, sincère.

Elle rougit un peu. Que je la vois ou d'être exposée et à la merci du regard du premier venu ? Aucune idée, mais ça m'empêche pas de recommencer à l'embrasser, en passant les mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutif. Elle me rend mes baisers avec fougue et me laisse faire. Tant mieux, parce que là, j'ai une putain d'envie d'elle et j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Je commence donc à passer les mains sur elle pour la caresser.

Elle s'approche alors de mon oreille et murmure :

- Tu as ce qu'il faut, Ryo ?

Ce qu'il faut ? Mon cerveau beugue. De quoi elle p… Ce qu'il faut… Ce qu'il faut ! Oh putain les capotes ! Elles sont toutes restées dans la chambre ! Putain de meeeeeerde ! C'est pas possible, je suis maudit ! Et si je cours les chercher maintenant, ça va péter l'ambiance ! Je suis trop con, merde ! Raaaaaah !

La tronche que je tire doit être assez parlante, parce qu'elle ajoute direct :

- On y va tous les deux, où tu n'es plus en mesure de te lever pour le moment ?

- Heu... je peux mais c'est visible que je suis... content de te voir...

A ma grande surprise, elle glisse alors sa main dessus et me caresse avec douceur, manifestement décidée à s'occuper de moi. Alors là, elle me troue le cul. Je pensais pas que… Oh putain la vache, c'est bon… Elle a intensifié le massage peu à peu et, d'un coup, elle fait glisser le tissu de mon bermuda, suffisamment pour que ses doigts touche ma peau. Putain de merde…

Et elle se met à me branler. Doucement mais quand même quoi. Et c'est bon, merde… Elle s'y prend super bien, c'est le pied… Je retire ce que j'ai dis sur son innocence. Elle s'y prend trop bien pour l'être.

Elle continue un moment comme ça et d'un coup, je me décharge entre ses doigts dans un long râle. Putain de bordel de merde…

- Désolé, je fais.

Je sais même pas exactement de quoi je m'excuse, parce que c'est elle qui l'a voulu, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à m'excuser.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je pense que je savais ce que je faisais, qu'elle me dit avec un petit sourire, avant de prendre un mouchoir et de s'essuyer.

- Et t'es sacrément douée.

- Ca faisait pourtant bien longtemps... mais ce n'est pas très dur si on sait écouter le corps de son partenaire, qu'elle dit en rosissant. Il suffit d'être un peu attentif.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer sa main, elle se met à m'essuyer le ventre.

Je la laisse faire, la remercie et, je sais pas pourquoi, prend son poignet et embrasse tendrement chacun de ses doigts.

Elle me regarde faire et me sourit. Bon, ben puisque qu'on peut pas baiser à cause de ma connerie et qu'on est seuls, autant se laisser aller. Je me rallonge bien en la callant contre moi et lui caresse juste l'épaule, sans rien faire d'autre.

Elle me remonte mon bermuda (pour pas être tentée de jouer avec Little Ore-sama ?) et se pose contre moi, en fermant les yeux.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus détendu, presque zen, que je rejoins Genta à la piscine. Je souris largement en le voyant et cours vers lui.

- Ne cours pas, me dit-il alors avec tendresse. Courir autour d'une piscine est dangereux. Tu pourrais glisser et te blesser.

Je ralentis donc mais me glisse dans ses bras et tente de l'embrasser. Mais il reste un peu distant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Je tourne alors la tête et aperçois Chloé, que je n'avais pas remarquée parce qu'elle était dans l'eau.

- Coucou Chloé ! dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire et un geste enthousiaste de la main.

Elle sourit.

- Ca ne me dérange pas que vous vous embrassiez devant moi, dit-elle.

Je regarde mon petit ami d'un air triomphant.

- Tu vois, ça la dérange pas ! Bisou ?

J'accompagne ma demande d'une mine de chat potté. C'est bas, mais il le fera pas de lui-même si j'ai pas recours à ce genre de stratagème.

Il courbe donc son mètre quatre-vingt douze et dépose un minuscule bisou sur mes lèvres.

- Mouuuuuu c'est pas un baiser ça, boudé-je en croisant les bras.

- Pas de caprice, Tatsuya. On aura tout le temps quand on sera seuls. On est pas là pour ça pour le moment.

Je soupire et décroise les bras. Lui faire abandonner sa réserve va être très difficile. Moi qui étais si heureux en venant, c'est vraiment la douche froide.

- Allez je me retourne si ça vous gêne, dit encore mon amie en riant.

- Non c'est bon, merci Chloé. Tatsuya va être raisonnable. Ne, Tatsuya ?

Pour toute réponse, je soupire de nouveau, en entrainant le sien. Lui aussi doit penser qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Bon alors, quel est le pr...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car je me sens soudain tomber en avant. Vers l'eau. Je n'ai pas perdu l'équilibre, Genta m'a poussé.

- Non !

Je tombe et m'enfonce dans l'eau, qui rentre dans ma bouche et mon nez. Complètement paniqué, terrifié, je fais des mouvements désordonnés pour essayer de remonter. Je n'ai plus d'air. Je vais mourir ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je le gênais à ce point ?

Finalement, je finis par sentir le sol carrelé sous mes pieds et y prend appui pour remonter. Je refais surface en toussant et en crachant, le souffle court et fixe Chloé et mon petit ami descendu dans l'eau, sans comprendre. Mon amie, d'ailleurs, ne dit rien et ne fait pas un geste dans ma direction. Je comprends de moins en moins.

- P... Pourquoi ? balbutié-je.

- On était obligés de tester ta réaction si tu étais tombé à l'eau par accident, répond-elle. Gomen... Mais tu as bien réagit tu t'es bien récupéré et tu as surmonté ta peur.

Maintenant que je suis debout, je comprends que je n'avais pas de raison de paniquer, mais je me met à trembler comme une feuille et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'effondre.

- Tats' ! s'exclame Genta, manifestement inquiet, en me retenant.  
Chloé, qui s'est précipitée en me voyant flancher, l'aide à me sortir de l'eau.

Et Genta se précipite pour m'amener une serviette dont il m'enveloppe. Je claque des dents, pourtant l'eau n'était pas froide.

- Tats' ça va ?

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler.

Je la sens s'assoir derrière moi et elle se met à me masser doucement le dos et les épaules.

- Ça va aller

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande alors mon petit ami, visiblement perdu.

- On lui a fait peur... Déjà qu'il a la phobie de l'eau... Il était pas encore prêt, dit-elle, la culpabilité audible dans sa voix.

Ca veut dire que c'était son idée ?

- Ne vous en veuillez pas, c'est ma faute, s'accuse à son tour mon petit ami. C'est moi qui lui donne les leçons. J 'aurais du voir que c'était trop tôt. Je vais le ramener à la chambre.

- Et dire que je voulais l'emmener nager où il a pas pied demain... Vous voulez que j'aille lui chercher une boisson chaude? Ça lui fera du bien

- Merci Chloé. Je reste avec lui, faites vite, répond-il.

- Emmenez le à votre chambre, je vous l'apporterais sur place.

Il la remercie de nouveau, puis me soulève comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas bien gros, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse mal au dos. Pourtant, je ne peux rien dire puisque je ne peux pas marcher pour le moment.

- Accroche-toi, me dit-il en partant d'un bon pas.

Je passe donc mes bras autour de son cou et me blottis contre lui. J'ai l'impression d'être la damoiselle en détresse sauvée par son preux chevalier. Ce qui fait plutôt bizarre.

Mais une fois dans notre chambre, au lieu de me déposer sur le lit comme je le pensais, c'est dans la douche qu'il me met.

- Qu'est ce que… tu fais ? balbutié-je en claquant toujours des dents.

- Tu es transi, Tats', il faut que tu te réchauffe.

- Je n'ai p… pas fr… froid, baka. Et m… même si c'était le c… cas… je préfèrerais que TU me r… réchauffe… si tu v… ce que je veux dire.

- Tats'…

- Qu… Quoi ? Fais p… pas ton cho… choqué, j'ai rien d… dis de pervers…

Je me relève péniblement parce que je ne suis pas encore bien vaillant sur mes jambes, mais quitte la baignoire, puis attrape une serviette pour au moins sécher mes cheveux, pour aller me coucher. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout spontané ni impulsif… Il faut toujours le pousser pour que…

Je n'ai le temps ni de terminer ma pensée, ni d'arriver jusqu'au lit. D'un coup, mon petit ami est arrivé derrière moi, m'a enlacé par les épaules et a posé sa joue contre la mienne. Je retiens mon souffle… et retire ce que je viens de commencer à penser.

- G… Genta ? soufflé-je.

- Tu m'as fais peur tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

C'est lui qui jette à l'eau son petit ami qui en a une trouille bleue et c'est lui qui a peur ?

- Nande ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer…

- Essaye quand même…

- Tomohiro… a manqué se noyer une fois… j'ai failli ne pas arriver à temps et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que… Alors quand je t'ai vu mettre du temps à remonter…

« Désolé d'avoir paniqué quand tu m'as délibérément balancé à l'eau… ». C'est ce que j'aimerais répliquer, mais la façon dont il s'accroche à moi m'en empêche. Apparemment il a eu aussi peur que moi.

- Allons dormir… je me sens déjà mieux.

Il hoche la tête et se glisse dans les draps avec moi.

- Oyasumi, Genta.

- Oyasumi, Tats'…

_Pov Nishikido ryo_

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, bordel ?! Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, elle m'avait dit vingt-deux heures pour pas que je la suive (« je t'assure, je fais vite, une heure maximum ! ») et elle est pas encore rentrée. J'aime pas ça. L'idée qu'elle se ballade toute seule dieu sait où, de nuit et probablement pas habillée de plus qu'un peignoir… J'aime pas ça du tout. Je lui ai dis que c'était dangereux pour elle d'être la seule nana de l'île. Mais est ce qu'elle m'écoute ? Naaaaaan bien sûr. J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé.

Je finis par allumer la télé du salon pour m'occuper, mais je suis pas tranquille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois pas à ces trucs de bonne femme normalement, mais là, un genre de sixième sens m'avertit d'un truc pas net.

Je dois trouver la piscine pour commencer. J'aurais pas du l'écouter et la suivre quand même. Je sais pas où elle est…

J'ouvre toutes les portes que je trouve, traverse tous les couloirs que je vois… et rien. Bordel, où ils ont planqué cette piscine, merde ?! Je finis par la trouver, mais y'a plus personne. Putain, Chloé, t'es où ?

Bon, réfléchissons… Si j'étais elle, j'irais où après avoir fais trempette ? Je touche la flotte. Plutôt frisquette. Elle a peut-être eu froid et elle aime le thé je crois, alors elle est peut-être allée s'en faire un à la cuisine. Ce serait bien son genre. Du coup, je quitte l'endroit et tente de retrouver la sortie du labyrinthe de couloirs pour aller à la cuisine moi aussi.

- Shitsureishimasu… je fais en entrant.

Pas que j'ai spécialement envie d'être poli avec l'enfoiré de cuistot qui m'a fait bouffer des insectes, mais il parait qu'ils peuvent devenir mauvais quand on envahit leur territoire. Un peu comme un sanglier qui charge quand il est vénère.

Je marche sur un truc qui crisse désagréablement sous mes tongs et manque me tauler en glissant sur un liquide. En reprenant mon équilibre, je me rend compte que c'est du thé qui est répandu et le mug qui le contenait qui est en mille morceaux. J'avais raison, elle est bien venue par ici, mais où…

D'un coup, je me rends compte que l'endroit est pas silencieux. Plus loin, assourdi, il y a des bruits de lutte, de meubles bougés… Qu'est ce qui se passe, merde ?! J'avance. Les bruits viennent de derrière la porte en face. J'entends clairement des voix de mecs.

- Ah putain quelle furie ! Elle m'a pété le nez, cette pétasse !

- Elle se débattait vachement moins quand elle se faisait peloter par Nishikido et Ueda ! Du calme, pouffiasse !

Il y a un bruit de coup

Furie ? Pétasse ? Pouffiasse ? Merde mais la seule personne de l'île à qui on peut dire ça…

- Yamete.

- CHLOE ! je gueule, avant de prendre mon élan pour foncer sur la porte.

Je me dézingue l'épaule et j'ai mal, mais tant pis, je m'en fous ! Ces connards sont en train d'agresser ma copine ! Je fonce dessus encore et encore et d'un coup, la porte cède, m'envoyant valser par terre.

Je lève le nez… et deviens dingue. Le cuistot est penché sur elle qui a plus ni peignoir ni haut de maillot et il tente manifestement de lui arracher le bas malgré sa résistance. Il a d'ailleurs du la frapper, parce qu'elle a la lèvre supérieure éclatée, mais elle a bien du se défendre aussi, parce qu'il a quand même le côté droit de la tronche salement amoché. Quand au deuxième type qui a le nez explosé, il est en train de lui tenir les bras pour aider son pote.

Je vais les buter… JE VAIS LES BUTER CES ENFOIRES D'ENCULES !

Dans un hurlement de rage bestial, je me jette sur le mec qui en veut au slip de ma chérie et lui balance un coup de poing tellement magistral qu'il l'envoie au tapis, mais ça me suffit pas. Je le roue de roue de coups de poings, de pieds… Tous les endroits où je peux frapper ce fils de pute, je le fais.

Quand il a son compte, je me retourne pour faire pareil avec le deuxième, mais il s'est barré. Si je m'écoutais, je le poursuivrais pour le corriger aussi, mais il y a plus urgent. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui caresse la joue avec précaution. Ils l'ont vraiment frappée, ces enculés…

- Chloé ? Bébé, tu m'entends ? je demande, angoissé.

Mais elle répond pas. Elle s'est toute recroquevillée et reste comme ça, sans bouger.

- Chloé, s'te plait, bébé, parle-moi, je fais.

Sérieux, là j'ai la trouille. Si j'étais arrivé trop tard quand même ?!

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle fond en larmes et, hoquète :

- J'ai eu… tellement peur…

Kami-sama, elle parle… J'irais au temple dès notre retour pour remercier Bouddha, même si je suis pas croyant, c'est juré…

Je me laisse tomber à genoux près d'elle et la serre fort contre moi en la berçant.

- Shhhhhht… C'est fini, bébé, je suis là… je lui dis en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Mais ma voix est pas super assurée. Je suppose que j'ai eu trop la trouille de la perdre pour ça.

Elle s'agrippe à moi, encore toute tremblante et, sans la lâcher, je chope son peignoir qui traine plus loin, pour la couvrir comme je peux. Je sais pas si elle tremble parce qu'elle a froid ou à cause du choc, mais je crois que c'est les deux. Il faut que je la ramène. Et que je dise aux gars de choper ces salopards de fumiers.

Je la soulève et la calle contre moi, puis me met en marche vers la chambre. Elle a posé la tête sur mon épaule, mais elle pleure toujours sans bruit. Ca me bousille de la voir comme ça… et quand je pense que si j'étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard… Non, je veux pas y penser. Là, faut que je pense à rien d'autre qu'elle.

Une fois à la chambre, je file à la salle de bain avec elle, l'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui fais couler un bain bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glisse dedans avec elle, après avoir viré mon boxer mais lui avoir laissé son bas de maillot. Faut qu'elle se réchauffe, c'est prioritaire. Ensuite, j'irais lui chercher un truc à boire et une bricole à manger. Après un choc pareil, je crois qu'elle en a besoin.

Elle a l'air de se détendre un peu et de se sentir un peu mieux, c'est déjà ça. Un bain, ça peut beaucoup. Mais elle regarde soudain ses bras sur lesquels apparaissent des hématomes. Ils ont sacrément du la serrer fort, ces fils de pute…

- Itai… qu'elle gémit en touchant sa lèvre blessée.

- Touche pas, baka… je la gronde gentiment. J'irais chercher de quoi te soigner après. Et un truc à bouffer et à boire aussi.

- Je... Je suis désolée... pour ce qui est arrivé (elle a l'air prête à fondre en larme à nouveau) Je devais aller chercher une boisson chaude et je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure là... Je croyais pas que je pouvais vraiment risquer de... de...

- Chut, tais-toi... Je veux pas entendre d'excuses. T'as à t'excuser de rien t'es une victime de ces connards d'enfoirés de fils de pute !

- Tu m'avais prévenue mais... mais... je pensais rien risquer... et être assez forte

- T'y es pour rien, bébé... J'ai vu que tu leur avais bien pété la gueule en te débattant, mais ils étaient deux. Deux mecs plutôt baraqués contre toi toute seule. T'es balèze pour une fille, mais t'es quand même juste une fille. T'avais aucune chance de leur échapper...

- J'ai failli... Ils ont failli me... (elle s'arrête incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui aurait pu se passer) Merci, d'être arrivé à temps... Merci Ryo (elle souffle) ... de m'avoir sauvée.

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Je suis content d'avoir suivi mon instinct... Maintenant, il est hors de question que tu te ballade toute seule le soir où que ce soit. Où tu vas, je vais, c'est clair ?

Ca fait un peu dictateur, mais y'a qu'en l'ayant tout le temps à l'œil que je serais tranquille à son sujet.

- Hum… (elle acquiesce doucement avant de murmurer) Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

En réponse, je l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

- Tu te sens assez bien pour sortir de la baignoire ?

- Hum je crois que oui... je veux juste, aller m'allonger... J'ai mal... partout.

- Alors matte.

Je sors rapidement de la baignoire, me sèche et fous une serviette autour de ma taille, puis l'aide à sortir et l'enveloppe immédiatement d'une serviette moelleuse, avant de lui sécher doucement les cheveux avec une deuxième et elle se laisse faire. Je sens bien qu'elle est à bout de force, alors je la soulève de nouveau dans mes bras pour la déposer dans le lit.

- Bouge pas, je vais te faire un thé et un sandwich, je dis.

Mais elle m'attrape par le bras avant que j'ai pu faire un pas.

- Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! qu'elle fait, paniquée.

- Mais bébé... après un choc pareil, faut que t'aie quelque chose dans l'estomac...

- Je n'ai pas faim... Ca m'a retourné l'estomac... Je ne vais pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

- D'accord, je capitule. On verra demain matin alors.

- Hum. Merci Ryo.

J'ajoute rien, je vais juste virer mon boxer trempé et me glisse contre elle en me sentant forcé de me justifier.

- C'est juste qu'il est trempé, alors je peux pas pioncer avec...

- C'est pas grave... tu as la peau chaude, c'est agréable. Ca me fait du bien de te sentir contre moi. Je... Je... peux retirer mon bas moi aussi ? qu'elle ajoute timidement.

Oh misère… C'est le pompon… Espérons que Little Ore-sama va se tenir tranquille. Après l'horrible épreuve qu'elle vient de vivre, elle a vraiment pas besoin de sentir son petit ami bander.

- D… Dozo… je bafouille.

Elle fait quelques mouvements sous la couette et je devine que son bas de maillot s'est étalé par terre vu le bruit mouillé qu'il a fait. Maintenant, on est à poil tous les deux… Gloups… Nan, pense à autre chose, Ryo, c'est pas le moment…

Une fois qu'elle est bien calée contre moi, j'appelle Pi pour penser à autre chose qu'à ma compagne à poil.

Il décroche presque tout de suite d'ailleurs et ça m'étonne.  
?

« Ryo ? T'as vu l'heure ? »

- Ecoute-moi Tomo, il s'est passé un truc over grave.

« Quoi ? T'as pas trouvé de capotes ? »

- Ecoute-moi, merde !

« Ok t'énerve pas. Quoi comme truc grave ? »

- Les mecs des cuisines ont essayé de violer Chloé.

« Oh putain ! Elle va bien ?! »

Là il rigole plus du tout.

- Ouais je suis arrivé à temps. J'ai pété la gueule du cuistot, mais son pote s'est fait la malle. Faut que vous le retrouviez les gars et toi. Moi je peux pas bouger, Chloé est terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule.

« Mais de nuit on a aucune chance de le retrouver, Ryo. Il a du se barrer dans la jungle. »

- Alors dès demain matin. Il faut pas que ce fils de pute s'en tire.

« Il s'en tirera pas. On va lui régler son compte. Mais va falloir prévenir Mizuhashi pour que des flics viennent choper ces ordures. »

- Ouais. Ca aussi je te laisse le faire. Je peux vraiment pas la laisser.

« Je comprends. Bon t'en fais pas, Jin et moi on s'occupe de tout. Je te tiens au courant. »

- Ok. Sankyu.

Je raccroche.

- Merci Ryo...

- Me remercie pas, baka, je fais avant de sentir sa main serrer la mienne.

Merde j'aurais pas du appeler Pi quand elle pouvait entendre, je crois que j'ai réussi à la re stresser alors que le bain l'avait détendue. Elle est toute nouée et crispée au niveau des épaules.

- Désolé, je m'excuse en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Mais non, tu as bien fait... Il faut qu'ils payent ces deux mecs... Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir réussi à les blesser plus...

- N'y pense plus et essaye de dormir. T'en as besoin. Il t'arrivera plus rien, je veille sur toi. Et les gars aussi.

- Hum... (elle a l'air rassurée par ma présence. Tant mieux) Je peux dormir dans tes bras ? S'il te plait ?

- Comme si t'avais besoin de demander. Baka... je dis d'un ton tendre.

Elle s'installe plus confortablement contre moi.

- Mais si je suis trop lourde ou que je t'empeche de dormir tu me pousses d'accord ? Elle a déjà les yeux qui papillonnent. Pas étonnant après ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir.

- Dors, bébé... je fais juste en l'entourant de mes bras.

J'ai à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'elle pionce déjà. Tant mieux. C'est le mieux pour elle.


	11. Cauchemars en tout genre

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Le soleil est éclatant et tape sur la coque du bateau, la rendant chaude. Je suis allongé dessus, sur une serviette moelleuse et les yeux fermés pour ne pas être ébloui. Genta est descendu nous chercher à boire. Dans le lointain, j'entends un grondement sourd, comme un orage qui se rapprocherait. Mais c'est stupide, il n'y a pas un nuage. Pas un n... En rouvrant les yeux, je constate que le ciel s'est chargé d'énormes nuages d'un noir menaçant. Mais en quelques secondes à peine, comment c'est possible ?

- Genta ! Viens voir ! fais-je.

Mais je ne perçois aucune réponse, j'entends juste un bruit d'éclaboussure et quand je me penche par dessus le bastingage, j'aperçois mon petit ami qui s'éloigne en nageant à toute vitesse.

- Genta ! Ne me laisse pas ! crié-je alors que le beau catamaran high tech se transforme soudain en petite coque de noix ballotée par des flots qui commencent à se déchainer.

J'enroule mes bras autour du mat en criant de terreur. Je vois alors une vague monstrueuse, aussi monumentale qu'un immeuble, se former et fondre sur moi.

- Au secours ! Je ne veux pas mourir noyé ! Genta ! Reviens ! A moi !

Au moment où la vague meurtrière me submerge, je me sens secoué... et me réveille brusquement. Perdu, paniqué, le cour battant à en exploser, je met quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je suis dans notre lit, dans notre chambre et pas sur la mer déchainée. A coté de moi, Genta qui vient manifestement de me réveiller, me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Tats', ça va ?

- Je... oui je crois... balbutié-je. Laisse-moi juste... un moment pour me remettre...

- Tu m'appelais au secours... De quoi tu rêvais ?

J'hésite à lui dire. Je le connais maintenant assez bien pour savoir qu'il va s'en vouloir et commencer à se flageller dès qu'il saura.

- C'est rien... C'était juste un cauchemar... T'en fais pas...

- Non Tats', fais pas ça. Ne minimise pas quelque chose qui te terrorisait très manifestement. Dis-moi.

- Je... rêvais que je... me noyais en pleine mer. Et que tu m'abandonnais sans un regard en arrière.

Je regrette d'avoir parlé à la seconde même où je vois son visage se décomposer et blêmir.

- Kami-sama, qu'est ce que j'ai fais... murmure-t-il en baissant la tête, ses mains compressant ses tempes. Non seulement tu n'es pas guéri de ta phobie de l'eau, mais je t'ai causé un traumatisme supplémentaire.

Lui qui est toujours si fort, si inébranlable, a en cet instant l'air tellement misérable, que j'en oublie ma terreur et le serre contre moi. Mon colosse a l'air d'un petit garçon et ça me fait fondre.

- C'est rien, Genta. Je vais bien.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien, Tats'... souffle-t-il dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Tu...

- Shhhhhht, arrête, le coupé-je en l'écartant assez de moi pour le regarder bien en face. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Mais...

- Et tu sais comment on chasse le souvenir d'un mauvais rêve ? demandé-je dans un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment ? demande-t-il si ingénument que je manque éclater de rire.

Cet homme qui possède un empire et qui a pourtant déjà été marié est parfois d'une innocence enfantine totalement adorable. Ou alors... c'est moi qui suis devenu aussi pervers que Nishikido et là c'est inquiétant.

- Laisse-moi te montrer, fais-je en appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge, avant de m'assoir sur son bassin.

- Tats' !

Il a l'air mi surpris, mi choqué. Misère, je SUIS devenu aussi pervers que Nishikido.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il fait nuit noire. Et malgré ce qui s'est passé, Chloé a l'air de dormir paisiblement. C'est moi qui ai fait un cauchemar, merde. Putain de rêve à la con ! Je suis arrivé à temps même si ça a du se jouer à une minute, alors pourquoi ?

Je choppe mon portable en tendant le bras et regarde l'heure. Quatre heures du mat', merde. C'est même pas l'heure où je me lève pour aller bosser et je suis réveillé comme en plein jour. Je retiens un grognement qui l'aurait réveillée et referme les yeux.

Compter les moutons à l'endroit, à rebours à partir de trois mille, tapoter mon oreiller dans un sens, dans l'autre, tenter de me vider la tête... et rien. Ce con de sommeil continue à me fuir et il est que cinq heures. Le soleil va pas tarder à se lever, je ferais bien d'en faire autant. Rester au pieu pour rester au pieu, sans pioncer ni rien faire d'autre, c' est chiant.

Du coup, je défais avec précaution ses bras passés autour de ma taille, ce qui la fait soupirer mais la réveille pas. La vache qu'est ce qu'elle écrase... Pas étonnant vu ce qu'elle a encaissé hier soir. Je parie qu'elle rêvé même pas.

Je vais me foutre sur le canapé et allume la télé avec le son coupé. Vu l'heure, je me fais pas tellement d'illusion sur ce qui passe, mais bon ça aura le mérite de m'occuper disons.

Mais au bout d'une heure de télé achats (c'est dingue les daubes qu'ils essayent de refiler aux gens quand même), je décide d'aller lui faire un petit dej. Faut qu'elle bouffe un truc. Et qu'elle boive un truc chaud aussi. Heureusement que je suis pas trop une brèle dans une cuisine. Quand je repense au poulet cru de hime... Mdr quoi. Quel con celui-là.

Ah merde je peux pas sortir comme ça... Si elle se réveille et que je suis pas là, elle va flipper... Bah je vais lui laisser un mot. Et puis je serais pas absent longtemps normalement. Je gribouille donc un mot vite fait, du genre "je reviens vite, bébé", ensuite je me fringue et je file.

Forcément, la casse dans la cuisine est restée, mais tant pis. Au moins ça fait une trace pour le cas où Mizuhashi décide de venir voir.

Bon... maintenant faut que je trouve le matos pour lui faire à bouffer. Merde je sais même pas ce qu'elle prend au petit dej en dehors de thé (jamais compris ce que les gens trouvaient à ce truc. C'est juste de la flotte chaude avec un gout quoi)... Bon ben tant pis je vais faire au feeling. Déjà faut que je trouve un plateau, une tasse, une théière et deux petites assiettes. En cherchant, je passe devant la cuisinière et, en la regardant de près, je me rend compte que c'est un machin professionnel dont je sais pas du tout me servir. Et je parle pas du four vapeur et autres conneries du genre. Pas étonnant qu'il faille des pros pour réussir à manœuvrer tout ça. Mais bordel, je vais quand même pas galérer des plombes pour préparer un putain de petit dej ?! Je souffle. Allez zen Ryo. T'est pas plus con qu'un autre, tu peux y arriver.

Je finis par trouver la vaisselle qu'il me faut et repars en expédition chercher le reste. Je veux qu'elle bouffe du consistant, alors je vais lui faire des œufs brouillés avec des toasts, un croissant (j'en ai vu dans le frigo sur une plaque), un jus d'orange et du thé. Ca devrait suffire. Et je veillerais à ce qu'elle avale bien tout sans caprice. Je sors un croissant et le fous dans le four, que je rame à mettre en route, mais bon j'y arrive. Ensuite je m'attaque à faire chauffer de la flotte (heureusement j'ai trouvé une bête bouilloire et des sachets de thé dans la pièce que ces enfoirés utilisaient pour bouffer). Quand elle est chaude, je la verse dans la théière et y fous un sachet. Bon ça c'est fait. Le four sonne et je vais sortir le croissant pour le poser sur une des petites assiettes. Le toaster est pas trop compliqué à faire marcher, du coup les tartines sont vite prêtes. Restent les œufs. Trois devraient lui suffire. Je pense pas qu'elle ait un appétit de ouf.

Il me faut presque vingt minutes pour trouver comment faire marcher cette saloperie de cuisinière tellement il y a de boutons et de bidules dessus. Mes oufs battus ont eu temps de se dé-battre dix fois quoi.

Un peu de sel et d'herbes je-sais-pas-quoi et hop. Bon le dessous est un peu cramé, mais pour régler ce truc, faut avoir fait math sup on dirait.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre avec mon chargement, Chloé dort toujours. Je vais devoir la réveiller, sinon tout va refroidir. Je pose le plateau et m'assois à coté.

- Chloé, je fais en lui caressant la joue avec mon index replié. Le petit dej est servi.

- Hum ? C'est l'heure de se lever ? qu'elle marmonne sans sembler vouloir bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Hum ça sent bon, qu'elle ajoute d'une petite voix où on sent un certain intérêt.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et jette un œil sur moi et le plateau.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? qu'elle me dit, impressionnée. Ca donne envie.

Elle se redresse et s'assoit dans le lit faisant glisser le drap à sa taille. J'aperçois des hématomes au niveau des hanches, du ventre, des épaules et des bras. La coupure à sa lèvre s'est refermée mais se voit encore bien parce qu'elle est soulignée par un petit bleu qui s'est étendu au coin de la bouche. Elle est vraiment amochée. Ces fils de pute l'ont pas ménagée.

Sans faire attention qu'elle est à poil (faut que je pense à autre chose...), elle s'étire et regarde par la fenêtre aux stores mal fermés.

- Oh, mais le soleil se lève à peine, qu'elle dit en voyant les premiers rayons filtrer avec difficulté à travers. Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà debout ? Tu n'as pas réussi à t'endormir ?

Elle a l'air inquiète.

- Ca devrait pas être trop mauvais, je suis moins nul en cuisine que hi... Ueda.

- Merci. (elle a l'air touchée) Hum ! C'est excellent. Tu en veux un peu ? qu'elle fait en me tendant sa fourchette.

- Non non. Faut que tu mange tout.

J'ai oublié de lui faire son jus d'orange, mais tant pis.

- Tout ? C'est beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment bon alors je vais faire un effort, qu'elle me dit dans un petit sourire.

Et elle devait quand même avoir la dalle, parce qu'elle dévore tout. Tant mieux. Fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces et des couleurs.

- Maintenant raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi tu n'as pas pu dormir ? C'est de ma faute ? J'ai trop bougé ?

Elle a l'air inquiète et je parie qu'elle commence déjà à s'en vouloir.

- Nan au contraire t'étais super calme. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar qui m'a réveillé à quatre heures et j'ai pas pu me rendormir alors j'ai un peu maté la télé et puis je me suis dis que j'allais te faire ton dej.

Elle pousse le plateau et m'attire dans ses bras.

- Quel cauchemar ?

- Rien rien. Juste un cauchemar. C'est pas grave t'en fais pas.

- Ce n'est jamais rien ça...

Elle me serre contre sa poitrine... et elle a pas du remarquer qu'elle était toujours à poil.

- Heu, bébé... Si on en parlait quand tu seras un peu plus... habillée ?

Je veux pas risquer de lui sauter dessus alors que ce traumatisme est encore si proche.

- Oh... (elle rougit) Je vais mettre des vêtements alors.

Elle laisse glisser le seul bout de tissu que la recouvre et se lève pour aller récupérer une robe et une culotte. La vache, son dos aussi a pris. Elle a des hématomes sur les homoplates et au niveau des reins...

- Les fils de puuuuuute... je souffle.

- He ? (elle tente de se retourner pour apercevoir son dos, mais bien sur elle y arrive pas) Ils... m'ont fait de grosses marques ? (elle murmure) C'est pour ça que c'était si douloureux d'être allongée alors...

Enfile en premier une culotte, pour cacher la partie de son corps que j'ai juste entraperçu, puis une robe. Une fois habillée, à part les marques de saisie sur ses bras et le bleu sur son visage, tout ce qui rappelle son agression est presque invisible.

Elle revient ensuite près de moi, se rassoit et tapote ses cuisses.

- Allonge-toi, qu'elle me dit.

Je veux pas la contrarier, mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire mal. D'un autre coté je suis debout depuis quatre heures du mat' et je cavale depuis cinq heures alors je suis un peu claqué. Du coup je pose la tete sur ses cuisses mais avec précaution, en appuyant pas trop et elle se met à me masser doucement le front, avant de me caresser les cheveux.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi tu as revé ? C'était de moi ?

Oh putain comment je kiffe quand elle fait ça... Ca fait trop du bien... Je pourrais m'endormir là. Clairement.

- C'est rien... je marmonne en m'assoupissant à moitié. C'est pas... (j'étouffe un bâillement) intéressant...

Elle se penche alors et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Ferme les yeux, et laisse toi faire. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Je te réveillerais dans deux heures.

Elle me caresse tendrement la joue, avant de se remettre à jouer tout doucement avec mes mèches. Ma dernière pensée consciente est que si avoir une petite amie c'est ça, alors j'ai été complètement con de pas en vouloir avant.

Dans un brouillard à couper au couteau, j'entend des voix. Des voix, pas une seule. Et ca a pas l'air de ressembler à celle de ma chérie. On dirait... des voix de mecs... Des voix de mecs dans la chambre ? Impossible... Ce serait les deux fils de pute qui seraient revenus finir le boulot ? Là ça va être un carnage, un bain de sang avec de la viande collée aux murs, c'est clair. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, prêt à leur foutre sur la gueule... et là je vois Tomo et Jin qui me fixent comme des cons.

- Ah le matou se réveille, fait Bakanishi en se marrant.

- Gros minet a bien dormi ? se marre Pi.

Font bien la paire ces deux-là. Aussi cons l'un que l'autre...

- Tu manque pas d'air quand même. C'est Chloé qui se fait agresser et c'est toi qui pionce.

- Urusai, je grogne en m'asseyant. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- On est venus prendre des nouvelles de ta copine, figures-toi.

La voix de ma chérie s'élève alors pour me défendre.

- Il s'est réveillé à quatre heures parce qu'il arrivait pas à dormir et il m'a préparé un petit déj à six heures et demi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit épuisé d'avance pour la journée, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de dormir.

- Et toc !

Le PiN me fixe alors comme une paire d'ahuris.

- ... Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Nishikido Ryo ? fait Tomo.

- C'est vrai ça. Depuis quand TOI tu peux ne pas réussir à dormir ? Et surtout, depuis quand tu es attentionné ?

- Oi faites-moi passer pour un connard égocentrique aussi !

- Beeeeeen... commence Jin. Sans aller jusqu'au "connard"...

- ... y'a que toi qui t'auto-appelle "ore-sama" à ma connaissance, m'enfonce Tomo.

J'entends Chloé rigoler et la regarde grimacer en portant la main à sa bouche, avant de m'enlacer doucement la taille.

- Bon et à part vous foutre de ma gueule devant ma copine y'a autre chose ? Sinon vous pouvez vous casser, je vous retiens pas, ne.

Mais Chloé se met à me chatouiller les cotes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'arrêtes un peu oui ? Ils sont venus parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient, c'est gentil.

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et j'arrête de grogner. Ce qui provoque le rire de Bakanishi.

- Tu m'as appelé hier soir nan ? me dit Pi.

- Ouais et donc ?

- Donc avant de venir, on est passés voir Mizuhashi pour lui raconter ce que tu m'as dis. Normalement il doit avoir prévenu les flics qui devraient arriver dans la journée.

- Comme c'était ses employés, je crois qu'il se sent coupable, ajoute Jin.

Je regarde ma copine qui a fait "hum" d'un air peu convaincu. Mais je pige pas pourquoi.

- Maintenant faut les retrouver, ces connards. Et leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

- Je sais que j'ai cassé le nez à un des deux... Après je ne sais pas... (elle baisse la tête) Ils se sont peut-être enfuis... Mais maintenant à cause de moi, on a plus personne pour faire le repas ici.

Je la regarde en me demandant si c'est une blague... mais elle a l'air vachement sérieuse.

- Heu... ils t'agressent et tu trouve le moyen de penser à ça ? hallucine Jin, me retirant les mots de la bouche.

- Oui mais... si c'est arrivé, c'est à cause de ma présence ici... Il n'y aurait jamais du avoir de fille ici du tout... Je n'ai rien à faire là en fait, parce que j'ai réussi à casser tout le système bien organisé de Mizuhashi-san... Si j'avais pas été là...

- Hé, hé, stop, je fais en la bâillonnant. Arrête ça. T'as à t'accuser de rien. C'est pas ta faute si tu es la seule fille. Et puis... on serait pas ensemble si tu étais pas venue.

J'entend Jin renifler faussement.

- Ryo qui dit des trucs romantiques... Notre bébé a grandi, Tomo...

- La ferme, Bakanishi, je t'ai pas sonné, je grogne.

Elle rosit et se serre contre moi, avant de venir m'embrasser sur les lèvres, malgré la présence des deux crétins qui se marrent. Enfin… ils s'arrêtent vite quand ils se rendent compte que le baiser devient plus passionné.

- Heu… là je crois qu'on va déranger, fait Bakanishi dans un éclair d'intelligence fulgurant. Viens Tomo.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois choper la main de son copain et le tirer dehors. Ouf bon débarras.

- Ca te gêne pas qu'on les ait fait partir comme ça ? qu'elle me demande en rougissant un peu plus.

- Pas du tout. Ce qui 'étonne, c'est que ce soit Bakanishi qui ait pigé le premier qu'ils étaient gênants. Il est pas si malin d'habitude.

- Peut-être que notre baiser lui a donné envie à lui aussi, qu'elle dit en rigolant.

- Brrrrrr... Suppose pas des trucs dégueu comme ça, je vais gerber.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais relevé le "aussi" plutôt que le reste de la phrase.

- He ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrasse à nouveau, avec douceur et sensualité.

Je mets quelques secondes à percuter le truc. On parle de ça, elle dit ça et elle m'embrasse comme ça... Oh putain !

- T'es sûre ?

Elle chuchote tout doucement un « oui » avant de défaire mon haut lentement, en passant ses mains sur mon torse.

- Chloé... je fais en lui caressant la joue.

Je suis over content parce que j'ai toujours envie d'elle et que la nuit dernière a été une torture, mais elle a des bleus partout... j'ai peur de lui faire mal ou encore plus mal. Mais alors que je suis en train de me dire ça, elle se met à califourchon sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou en me regardant, avant de poursuivre le baiser. Ok, message reçu. Je la fais basculer dos sur le lit aussi doucement que je peux et la fixe avec intensité, avant de l'embrasser à mon tour en posant une main sur son genou et en la faisant remonter de plus en plus haut.

Je la vois rosir, ce qui m'étonne, parce que dans le hamac, on en était franchement bien plus loin que ça.

- Pourquoi tu rougis là ? je lui demande, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de la comprendre.

- Parce que... je sais que cette fois on va vraiment aller jusqu'au bout et... je suis... intimidée d'un coup en le réalisant... J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure (elle prend ma main et la dépose sur sa poitrine) J'ai un peu peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi qui l'a fait si souvent... de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle ajoute, gênée.

- Baka... C'est pas une question d'être à la hauteur ou pas... Y'a aucune hauteur là. Juste nous.

Elle murmure un petit « hai » avant de déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou et de m'attirer plus près, tout contre son corps.

- Je t'aime, Chloé.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sans me lasser et reprend les choses où je les ai laissées.

A travers nos baisers de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus intenses, je l'entends me souffler un "je t'aime" qui vient certainement du cœur étant donné la passion que j'y ai senti, et qui traduit tous ses sentiments pour moi.

Je continue donc à faire remonter ma main, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'au point stratégique et, en suçotant la peau de son cou, glisse un doigt sous la barrière de tissu, en elle.

Les sensations déclenchées la font se cambrer et elle gémit légèrement dans mon cou, ses bras l'enserrant plus ou moins fort.

Gêné par sa robe, je la lui retire rapidement et la jette par terre, avant de faire subir le même sort à ses sous-vêtements et d'envoyer valser mes fringues aussi. Ok, ça fait un peu le mec pressé et je veux pas la presser, mais bon...

Me penchant de nouveau, je reprends ma caresse intime tout en venant suçoter son oreille, puis ses seins l'un après l'autre.

Je la sens glisser doucement ses mains sur mon dos, puis plus bas sur mon cul, les faire passer entre nous sur Little Ore-sama, mais ses gestes sont pas assurés, comme si elle avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'elle faisait. Et vu la tête qu'elle fait, justement, je pige bien pourquoi elle est pas vraiment à ce qu'elle fait. Elle a l'air… presque en extase, alors que j'ai quasi rien fais. Elle est vraiment super réactive.

- Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps, bébé... je la préviens d'une voix tendue parce que je la veux à en crever.

- Viens, qu'elle me murmure alors d'une voix qui vibre d'envie.

- Tu le regretteras pas, ne ?

- Non, parce que je t'aime, elle répond en me regardant dans les yeux.

Avant de tellement m'attirer à elle que nos corps fusionnent.

Putain de merde, c'était bon... Mais pas genre bon comme d'habitude où je prend mon pied en se foutant de celle qui est avec moi au pieu. Bon genre on a kiffé tous les deux et j'ai pris un panard de folie. Je me demande à quoi c'est du... Parce que je lui ai dis "je t'aime" sans même m'en rendre compte ? Parce qu'elle m'a dis qu'elle aussi ? Bah peu importe, c'était trop bon.

En tout cas elle a l'air heureuse là, vu le petit sourire qu'elle a. Je remettrais bien ça. Et Little Ore-sama aussi. Il est de nouveau en forme.

- Chloé... je fais en recommençant à la caresser.

Apparemment elle est toujours sensible vu le gémissement qu'elle laisse échapper. D'un coup, elle nous fait rouler tous les deux et se retrouve sur moi. Assise sur mon bassin, avec Little Ore-sama toujours au garde à vous. Et elle me jette un regard plein d'envie. Ses deux mains sont posées sur le lit, de chaque coté de ma tête et elle se e penche pour m'embrasser fougueusement, ses cheveux me balayant comme un voile, avant de chuchoter :

- Laisse moi faire... Ça sera encore plus agréable pour moi (elle désigne ses bleus) et tu pourras rythmer si je ne suis pas assez rapide.

Et là dessus, elle se met à onduler doucement des hanches.

- T'essaye de me rendre dingue, bébé ? je fais d'une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre comme la mienne. Tu vas y arriver à ce train-là...

- Je crois que je serais assez fière si j'y arrivais, oui.

Elle rit un peu et je réalise que dans cette position bandante, ses seins sont juste sous mon nez. Du coup je me prive pas pour les toucher et elle en profite pour glisse une main sous elle et surtout sur moi, pour me guider.

Oh putain... Je crois que ce deuxième round était encore meilleur que le premier. J'ai surkiffé et je crois que j'ai pas été le seul vu les cris qui lui ont échappé tout du long. Finalement, la capote a pas été ge... OH PUTAIN LA CAPOTE !

- Chloé ! La capote on a oublié ! Les deux fois ! je m'exclame, totalement paniqué.

Dans ma tête, une image d'apocalypse s'est formée : une tribu de Nishikido miniatures courant partout autour de moi tenant un bébé. Quelle horreur !

Un "oh merde..." lui échappe et je la vois se décomposer un peu.

- Bon... Ben maintenant on va devoir faire les tests rapidement...

- Tests de grossesse ? je demande en priant pour qu'ils soient négatifs.

- Quoi ?! Mais non baka ! Les tests pour les mst. Je prends la pilule moi, ne.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant et elle secoue la tête, l'air désespérée.

- Ryo, les mst c'est pire que de risquer d'avoir un bébé, ne. (elle soupire) Enfin, c'est fait. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter ou de stresser à l'avance. On fera bien attention à en mettre jusqu'aux résultats maintenant, qu'elle ajoute en s'allongeant contre moi.

- Je suis trop con, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?

C'était bien la peine de courir partout, de me prendre le chou avec hime etc pour en avoir... Et de les zapper.

- Parce qu'on était dans le feu de l'action et qu'on n'a pensé à rien d'autre qu'à le faire (elle me caresse les abdos) Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'y ai pas pensé non plus. J'étais aussi pressée que toi.

-Tu regrette pas au moins ?

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Comment elle pourrait regretter avec un amant aussi exceptionnel que moi ?

- Mais non, je ne regrette pas, je te le promets, qu'elle me dit en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'entends alors frapper à porte.

- Chloé, c'est Tatsuya, je peux entrer ?

Oh putain... Il manquait plus qu'hime...

La panique la plus totale se lit alors sur le visage de ma copine, qui murmure un "oh merde, oh merde, oh merde. Vite nos fringues!" avant de s'adresser au travesti derrière la porte.

- Un petit instant s'il te plait ! qu'elle gueule avant de me refiler mon boxer et mon bermuda, puis d'enfiler sa robe sans rien en dessous parce qu'elle a pas réussi à remettre la main sur ses soutifs même en ayant cherché frénétiquement pendant une minute, puis le fait entrer.

Moi je bouge pas du lit. Hime nous dérange assez comme ça.

- Comment tu te sens ? qu'il fait.

Et j'entends de la culpabilité dans sa voix. Pourquoi ?

- Ça va. J'ai des bleus partout donc j'ai un peu mal. Mais ça va. Ryo est arrivé à temps et m'a évité le pire, de justesse...

- Tu... Tout est ma faute... (il s'agenouille et pose le front sur le sol) Je suis tellement désolé, Chloé...

- Mais ça va pas non ? (elle le relève immédiatement) Enfin Tatsuya, tu n'y es pour rien du tout ! Je serais allée chercher à boire pour moi, ça aurait donné le même résultat.

- C'est quoi cette histoire hime ? que je fais en m'approchant.

- J'étais partie lui préparer une boisson chaude parce qu'il s'était senti mal dans la piscine... m'explique ma copine.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ensemble à la piscine ?!

Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait nager pas qu'elle serait accompagnée !

- Ryo... j'étais avec Mizuhashi-san et Tatsuya. Et pas seule avec l'un des deux. Ne sois pas jaloux d'eux, j'avais une raison d'y être.

Tout en se justifiant, elle me prend la main.

- Ouais ben... à l'avenir laisse-les se démerder. Je veux plus que tu te ballade seule le soir je te l'ai dis.

- Je ferais plus attention à moi, je te le promet. Et Tatsuya, ne t'en veux pas d'accord les deux mecs qui m'ont fait ça attendaient juste leur moment. Ils auraient cherché à me... Me faire du mal à un moment.

- Je suis pas le seul à m'en vouloir. Genta aussi. Il dit que ces types étant ses employés, il aurait du se rendre compte que c'était des pervers. Mais surtout... on est coupables parce qu'on s'est jetés l'un sur l'autre sans s'inquiéter que tu mettes du temps à revenir...

Minute minute ça va un peu vite pour moi là. Stop arrêt sur image.

- Temps mort, je fais en faisant le geste correspondant. Genta ? Tu parle de Mizuhashi ? Depuis quand tu l'ap... Oo Oh putain de merde... Alors ta tronche niaise... c'était lui ?! T'es vraiment homo ?!

Pas que ce soit vraiment un choc, mais se rendre compte que les vannes qu'on balance sont vraies, ça fait drôle.

- Ryo ! m'engueule Chloé avec un regard qui me dit clairement "ta gueule".

Mais cette fois je l'écoute pas.

- Nan mais attend... je fais à l'intention du travesti. Je bluffais l'autre fois à la fois quand je t'ai vanné et que je me suis frité avec Mizuhashi mais... c'était vraiment vrai en fait ? Putain de merde...

- Comment ça tu t'es frité avec Genta ? Il m'a rien dis, qu'il fait sans relever alors qu'un soupir désespéré passe les lèvres de ma copine.

- Donc au moment où je te l'ai dis... t'avais vraiment baisé ?

- Ca te concerne pas, Nishikido. Bon Chloé, j'y vais, Genta attend que je revienne pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles aussi. Je suis sur qu'il veut s'excuser de la même façon que je l'ai fais. Prépare-toi.

- Bon j'attends avant d'aller barboter dans mon bain alors...

- Hai. Ciao ma belle. Prend soin de toi, ne. Compte pas sur ton crétin de petit ami pour le faire, qu'il dit en la serrant contre lui.

- Ooooooi !

Elle le serre aussi dans mes bras avec un petit sourire et une fois qu'il est parti, me regarde :

- Vous ne cesserez vraiment jamais de vous chamailler, ne ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Lui non plus peut pas m'encadrer. Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé te tenir comme ca alors que t'es à poil sous ta robe ?

- Roh, Ryo... (elle rougit) Il a rien vu de toute manière et c'est qu'un câlin, regarde ! (elle m'enlace) On ne sent rien.

- C'est pas la question, je grogne. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de te tenir comme ça. Que moi.

- Tu es jaloux? (elle m'embrasse tendrement) Il ne faut pas, Tatsuya est juste un ami, et comme tu le sais maintenant, il a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes attributs, qu'elle ajoute en glissant ma main sous sa jupe.

Mais bien sûr, pas moyen d'être peinard avec ma belle, le visiteur suivant se pointe déjà.

- Chloé, vous êtes visible ? fait la voix de Mizuhashi.

Aussitôt, elle fait redescendre sa robe aussitôt et remet ma main où elle était. Pffff quel couple de gêneurs et d'emmerdeurs les deux-là. Ils se sont bien trouvés tiens…

De mauvais poil, je m'assois sur le fauteuil et allume la télé pendant qu'elle se tourne vers la porte.

- Hai, entrez.

La porte s'ouvre donc sur l'amant du travesti, qui s'approche de Chloé sans me calculer.

- Tatsuya m'a dit que vous vous sentiez bien en dehors de bleus…

- C'est grâce à Ryo si je vais bien. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir comme à Tatsuya à qui j'ai un peu éludé la vérité... J'ai eu la peur de ma vie... Si Ryo ne m'avait pas trouvée, je ne serais pas en mesure de me tenir debout devant vous comme ça... Je peux m'estimer heureuse qu'il m'ait trouvée à temps et qu'il se soit inquiété de ne pas me voir revenir. (elle serre ma main dans la sienne, à nouveau tendue) Je serais dans un bien pire état s'il n'avait pas écouté son pressentiment... Déjà que du coup... je me sens vraiment... hideuse (elle désigne sa lèvre et le bleu sur son visage) Alors oui, je me sens plutôt bien... pour quelqu'un à qui il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé... mais ce n'est pas la grande forme et à l'intérieur on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis en très bon état en réalité.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, ce qui se comprend, vu que Mizuhashi semble minimiser ce qu'elle a subi.

- Je ne voulais évidemment pas dire... Je n'imagine qu'à peine ce que vous ont fait subir ces individus et je... Seigneur... (il se laisse tomber à genoux devant elle lui aussi) Tout est ma faute, je suis tellement désolé... Je ne pensais qu'à Tatsuya alors que...

- S'il vous plait, relevez-vous... Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Comment auriez-vous pu vous douter qu'ils avaient ce genre de... d'idées en tête ? Par chance, ils n'ont pas pu faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire...

Mais il reste agenouillé et tourne la tête vers moi.

- Nishikido-san... merci d'avoir fais ce que j'aurais du. Merci de l'avoir sauvée. Ma reconnaissance et mon estime vous sont acquises.

- Je l'ai pas sauvée pour vous sauver la peau ou pour autre chose. Je l'ai sauvée parce que je l'aime.

- Alors protégez-la. Soyez son ange gardien, ce dont je suis incapable...

- Mizuhashi-san s'il vous plait (elle tend la main vers lui). C'est très embarrassant, relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas à me présenter tant d'excuses, vous n'auriez probablement pas pu empêcher ce qui a eu lieu. Maintenant, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que ces personnes soient arrêtées. Et... que vous me rassuriez... Comment... Comment on va faire pour l'intendance ? Maintenant on a plus personne…

C'est pas vrai, elle remet ça. Déjà tout à l'heure avec Pi et Jin et maintenant avec son boss. Elle est vraiment pas croyable.

- Ces individus sont en ce moment recherchés par la police du continent, qu'il répond en se relevant. Quant à l'intendance, j'ai déjà envoyé chercher le personnel de chez moi. Le jet devrait les ramener en début d'après-midi.

- Et pour ce matin... comment on fait ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé je bouleverse le bon déroulement de l'émission...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, je prends la relève. Nous prétendrons que ce changement était prévu. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

- Et... comment on fait pour moi ? je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dissimuler la marque sur mon visage... et si j'aurais assez de force pour animer aujourd'hui... Et... est ce que les candidats seront mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé ?

- Quand je dis que je prends la relève, Chloé, il s'agit de la prendre complètement. Ne vous inquiétez plus que de guérir vos blessures. Personne ne saura.

- Hai... mais... du coup, je devrais rester toute seule ?

Elle a posé la question d'un ton apeuré.

- Et bien...

- Nan, je reste avec elle. Prétendez que j'ai chopé la crève, une insolation, ce que vous voulez, mais elle restera pas seule pour les beaux yeux de votre émission.

- Ryo, on peut pas... Si tu ne participes pas aux épreuves tu seras éliminé, quelque soit la raison. Je... Je m'enfermerais ici dans ma chambre... Et puis... la police voudra sûrement me parler, et prendre en photo tout ça (elle montre ses blessures) Avec eux, je ne risquerais rien je pense.

- NAN MERDE ! je fais en donnant un coup de poing dans le fauteuil.

Elle sursaute.

- Ryo...

Une larme roule sur sa joue sans que je pige pourquoi. Ca me rend enragé d'être si impuissant face à sa détresse, de pas pouvoir l'aider.

Mais d'un coup, sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, elle s'effondre et c'est Mizuhashi, un peu plus près que moi, qui la rattrape. Il a l'air effaré.

- Que…

Je réponds même pas (de toute façon, je pourrais dire quoi ?), je prends ma copine dans mes bras et vais l'allonger sur le lit, puis trace à la salle de bain chercher une petite serviette mouillée, que je lui passe sur le visage.

- Chloé… Bébé, réveille-moi… je fais, inquiet.

Elle reprend connaissance presque tout de suite, mais elle respire vachement vite. Est-ce que c'est de la panique que je vois dans ses yeux ?

- Je suis là, bébé. Ca va aller. Je bouge pas, je te laisse pas, regarde. Tu est dans ta chambre avec moi, tu risque rien.

En parlant, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'embrasse dans les cheveux. J'espère que ça va la calmer, j'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Elle referme ses bras dans mon dos et me serre fort en murmurant :

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Sa voix tremble. Elle va fondre en larmes… Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Je veux pas te laisser non plus, bébé. Mais si j'y vais pas... je devrais partir pour de bon.

- C'est ça que je ne veux pas... Je vais venir avec toi... Je ne présenterais pas aujourd'hui mais je me mettrais dans un coin pas loin.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui, je veux te voir gagner l'épreuve haut la main (elle me fait un minuscule sourire et m'attire vers elle pour m'embrasser) Je t'aime Ryo.

- Je t'aime, Chloé.

Au moment où je le dis, je me rends compte qu'il y a plus que nous dans la chambre. Mizuhashi s'est barré discrétos pendant notre conversation. Bah tant mieux s'il a pigé qu'il gênait.

Quant à ma copine, elle se refout sous la couette.

- J'ai un peu froid, qu'elle me dit.

Je pense que c'est à cause de ses nerfs qui ont lâché, du coup je la rejoins et la serre contre moi et elle se blottit.

- Je suis bien comme ça, je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Merci d'être là, Ryo.

- Baka, je fais avant de l'embrasser.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Après avoir demandé à Tatsuya de rassembler tout le monde, je me dirige à mon tour vers la plage, car il est temps de parler de la nouvelle épreuve. J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ait pas lieu tant que les agresseurs de Chloé n'ont pas été retrouvés, mais il est difficile de la reporter sans perturber le déroulement de l'émission.

Chloé avait l'air un peu mieux quand je me suis esquivé. Je pense qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Nishikido-san et que les craintes de mon compagnon à son sujet sont surtout dictées par la forte animosité qu'il entretient à son sujet.

Quand j'arrive au point de rendez-vous, les dix candidats encore en lice sont déjà là. Tatsuya a vraiment fait vite. Je souris et vais me placer face à eux.

- Messieurs bonjour, leur dis-je. L'épreuve qui vous attend ce matin va se dérouler en tandem. Elle va vous demander concentration, persévérence, résistance... et surtout écoute, car il vous faudra vous fier totalement à votre partenaire. Derrière moi, il y a un petit parcours du combattant et au bout, cinq récipients gradués. Les yeux bandés, l'un des deux devra tirer de l'eau au puits qui se trouve devant vous, puis se confronter au parcours d'obstacles uniquement guidé par la voix de son binome en gardant un maximum d'eau, qu'il faudra verser dans le récipient. Vous aurez quarante-cinq minutes pour y parvenir. Au bout du temps imparti, le binome qui aura le moins rempli la jauge, sera éliminé. Dans un souci d'équité, je vais une nouvelle fois vous demander de bien vouloir tirer votre partenaire au sort dans la boite que je tiens. Yamashita-san, onegaishimasu.

Il s'avance donc, tire un papier et annonce Okada-san. Okura-san se retrouve donc avec Park-ssi, Tatsu avec Akanishi-san (il est en terrain connu au moins puisqu'ils ont fait partie du meme groupe), Ikuta-san avec Kim-ssi et Nishikido-san (arrivé entre temps avec Chloé scotchée à lui malgré les caméras, ce qui a fait tourner les regards vers eux) avec Aiba-san.

Ces tandems me semblent bien équilibrés. J'espère juste que les deux binomes qui comptent un coréen parlent anglais, sinon ça va etre compliqué pour eux.

- Je vous laisse maintenant décider entre vous qui guidera et qui fera le parcours, ajouté-je en donnant un bandeau élastique à chaque duo.

Sans surprise, c'est Akanishi-san qui coiffe le bandeau. Je voyais très mal Tatsuya faire ce parcours. Je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise comme ça. Pas d'étonnement non plus de constater que Nishikido-san est aux commandes, il n'a pas l'air d'etre le genre à exécuter sagement les consignes. Aucune surprise non plus du coté Okura/Park. Ou plutot Park/Okura puisque le leader des Super Junior a pris la direction des opérations. Ils ont donc réussi à se comprendre, mais je ne suis pas surpris : Park Jung Su a la réputation d'etre un homme intelligent. En revanche je suis étonné que Yamashita-san ait laissé Okada-san diriger. Droit d'ainesse sans doute. Quant à Ikuta-san, étant donné le haussement d'épaules dont je viens d'etre témoin, je suppose qu'il se fiche du rôle qu'il jouera.

Après avoir fourni une petite bassine à chacun, je donne le top départ et tous les tandems démarrent en même temps. Il faut absolument que je ne fasse pas que regarder Tatsuya, sinon je vais manquer de probables erreurs.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Oh misère, il a fallu que je tombe sur Jin… On est encore dix et je suis tombé sur lui. Enfin j'adore Jin, le problème n'est pas là, seulement, ce qu'on lui dit rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre et il est un peu… heu… lent. Alors on est pas entrés dans l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

- T'es prêt ? C'est parti, le préviens-je. Va tout droit… Encore… Encore… Stop, maintenant tourne-toi vers la gauche… La gauche, Jin… Ton autre gauche ! Voilà, le bassin est là, penche-toi. Encore, il est pas à hauteur de main ce bassin, t'es pas dans ta cuisine, il est au ras du sol… Maintenant tourne-toi sur la droite. Il y a un tronc à hauteur de tes chevilles, enjambe-le… Voilà… Le suivant est juste devant tes pieds… Voilà.

On dirait qu'il écoute pour une fois. On va peut-être pas perdre finalement. Je me demande comment s'en sortent les autres, mais je peux pas regarder, si je perds Jin de vue cinq secondes, il va faire des catastrophes.

- Non Jin, attention !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le prévenir, il s'est étalé de tout son long en butant sur le troisième tronc et finit le nez dans le sable. Et bien sûr, toute l'eau de la bassine s'est renversée. J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite finalement.

- Gomen Tat-chan, qu'il me fait.

Je retiens un soupir. On a combien de temps déjà ? Que je mesure l'ampleur des dégats. Quarante-cinq minutes il me semble. Et il faut déjà recommencer du départ… Misère…

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Ouf, je suis tombé sur Aiba. C'est cool, je devrais pas être trop emmerdé avec lui. Du coup je suis sûr de moi et j'adresse un clin d'œil à Chloé qui regarde de loin comme un juge de touche, puis chope mon sempai par les épaules et le place face au départ.

- Allez go ! Va tout droit… T'as un bassin à quelques pas devant toi au ras du sol sur la gauche... Ouais c'est ça… Ouais ! Maintenant à droite y'a une série de trois troncs, enjambe les chacun leur tour.

Il s'en sort pas mal. Je pense qu'on peut y arriver tranquilles. Surtout que hime et Jin ont déjà du recommencer à zéro vu que Bakanishi s'est taulé.

- Et maintenant ? me fait Aiba vu que je dis plus rien.

Merde faut que je reste concentré. Je regarde le parcours et reprends :

- Avance droit devant… T'as un genre de rond par terre avec deux barres, je crois que les deux tournent et pas dans le même sens… Baisse-toi ! Saute !

Il a bien suivi mes consignes et s'est pas rétamé, mais j'ai vu un sacré paquet de flotte tomber. On va pas avoir grand-chose à mettre dans la jauge quand on va arriver au bout du premier trajet…

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Bien sûr je n'ai fais qu'inventer l'épreuve, je ne l'ai pas testée, mais en les regardant tous, je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être du. Ca semble assez complexe à réaliser. Je n'aurais probablement pas du ajouter le porté d'eau, ça ajoute de la difficulté à un parcours qui n'est déjà pas simple.

Tatsuya et son binôme ont déjà du recommencer deux fois sans parvenir au bout et je commence à avoir peur pour mon compagnon. S'il part… Non, il ne peut pas partir, ils vont forcémment y arriver.

Nishikido-san a l'air doué pour donner des consignes par contre. Bien qu'Aiba-san renverse pas mal d'eau, il a déjà fait trois aller-retour jusqu'ici et chacun a porté ses fruits, même si c'était peu.

Quant aux autres, je ne dirais pas que c'est une complète catastrophe, mais ils ne s'en sortent pas mieux que le tandem de mon petit ami. Mon regard se pose sur Park-ssi, qui tente sans grand succès de faire prendre la bonne direction à Okura-san, mais ils n'ont l'air doués en anglais ni l'un ni l'autre. Ca me fait de la peine de voir le pauvre Kanjani8 tournoyer sur lui-même à petits pas en répétant « où ça ? où ça ? ». Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'aider.

Je tourne la tête en entendant des ordres fuser en anglais cette fois. On dirait que le binôme d'Ikuta-san est plus doué. Mais les consignes sont vraiment sommaires. « go ! », « stop ! », « right ! », « left ! » etc. On dirait presque qu'ils sont à l'armée, mais ça a quand même l'air de fonctionner, puisque Kim-ssi arrive au bout du parcours.

Quant à Yamashita-san, je ne suis même pas étonné de voir qu'il s'en tire parfaitement sous les ordres d'Okada-san. Je me demande si cet homme est capable d'être incapable de réussir quelque chose. Oh, il a trébuché ! … Et la bassine s'est renversée sur lui… Oh. My. God… Je sais, c'est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder, car son t-shirt moule maintenant son torse et on apperçoit très nettement ses pectoraux. Miam…

Je m'arrête net en voyant du coin de l'œil Akanishi-san tomber pour la cinquième fois au moins et en croisant le regard de Tats'. Regard assorti d'une moue boudeuse qui me fait comprendre qu'il a très bien vu qui je regardais. Il me jette un nouveau regard, puis je l'entends s'excuser auprès de son ami. Je crois que je vais me faire engueuler quand on sera seuls…

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'au buste délicieusement sculpté de Yamashita-san (je me gifle mentalement de l'avoir évoqué), je décide de m'approcher des jauges, puis consulte ma montre.

- Il reste un quart d'heure ! annoncé-je, créant un semblant de mouvement de panique dans toutes les équipes.

A ce moment de l'épreuve, la jauge de l'équipe au bandeau rouge (Yamashita/Okada) est remplie à la moitié, celle de l'équipe verte (Okura/Park) est vide, celle de l'équipe jaune (Nishikido/Aiba) est à environ un quart, celle de l'équipe bleue (Tatsuya/Akanishi) est presque vide (ce qui aurait du se trouver à l'intérieur se trouve sur l'ex KAT-TUN ou a été bu par le sable) et celle de l'équipe orange (Ikuta/Kim) est au tiers. Ce qui veut dire qu'à quinze minutes de la fin, deux binômes sont en danger. Tatsuya en fait partie et cette fois, impossible d'inventer un joker pour l'aider, je suis obligé de le regarder faire sans pouvoir intervenir. Ce qui est terriblement frustrant.

Cette fois, plus moyen de regarder les autres candidats. J'observe avec angoisse Akanishi-san se diriger vers les deux barres tournantes. Il a manqué prendre celle du haut dans la tête tout à l'heure parce qu'il n'a pas réagi assez vite, alors pourvu que… Oui il a atteint la jauge ! Enfin un peu d'eau supplémentaire ! C'est cruel et surtout pas du tout impatial, mais étant donné ce qui se passe, je croise les doigts pour que le problème de communication au sein de l'équipe verte persiste et que leur jauge reste vide, ce qui éviterait l'élimination de l'équipe bleue… et conserverait Tatsuya près de moi.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

On ne va JAMAIS y arriver. J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont déjà écoulées et qu'on en est toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire une jauge proportionnellement aussi vide que le t-shirt de Jin est trempé. Je fais ce que je peux, lui aussi j'en suis certain, mais les faits sont là : on est nuls. Je vois mal ce qui pourrait nous sauver de l'élimination et vu l'épreuve, Genta ne peut pas m'inventer un joker miracle cette fois. D'ailleurs il va m'entendre. S'il croit que je l'ai pas vu en train de mater Yamapi trempé. Il a quoi de plus que moi, ne ? Des pecs tellement développés qu'on dirait presque des seins ? Il est peut-être bien musclé, mais c'est surtout de la gonflette. Moi c'est la boxe et la danse qui m'ont donné mes muscles. Alors je n'ai peut-être pas son corps d'Apollon, mais ce que j'ai, je ne le dois qu'à moi.

- Jin, il reste même pas dix minutes ! Essaye encore un voyage !

Il est claqué, je le vois bien, mais on est pas du tout sûrs de pas être les derniers et je veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas quitter Genta, même s'il a maté Pi sans aucune gêne.

Du coup, je me sens obligé d'engueuler mon ami épuisé pour qu'il avance. Sinon on est foutus tous les deux.

- Allez avance Bakanishi, bordel ! crié-je, en mode Nishikido. Tu l'as fait dix fois le trajet déjà, alors prend cette putain de flotte et bouge ton cuuuuuul !

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je sursaute. J'ai rêvé ou c'était la voix de hime qui vient de gueuler « bordel », « putain de flotte » et « bouge ton cul » ? Hime est capable de sortir ça ?

Nan faut pas que je perde l'objectif de vue. Si je commence à m'occuper de hime, c'est foutu.

- Allez sempai ! C'est presque fini ! Gambatte ! je gueule pour couvrir la voix du travesti qui continue à gueuler sur mon pote.

Vous croyez que je peux lui dire de la fermer ? Nan peut-etre pas devant les caméras remarquez.

Je suis presque soulagé quand Mizuhashi nous dit que c'est fini. Tous les masqués retirent leur bandeau d'un coup et je note que Jin a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

Ce que Tomo remarque direct vu qu'il se précipite pour le soutenir.

Moi je remercie Aiba et, avant meme les résultats, vais voir le PiN.

- Jin, ça va mon pote ? je lui demande.

- Désolé d'avoir hurlé, Jin, fait le travesti en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- C'est pas grave. Mais je suis content que ce soit fini.

- Je crois qu'on pense tous ça, lui dit Pi. C'était éprouvant.

- Tomo... T'es trempé toi aussi, remarque alors Jin en parcourant du regards le torse de son copain, bien visible à travers le tissu blanc mouillé.

- J'ai pris deux trois douches involontaires oui, qu'il confirme dans un petit sourire en coin. Toi aussi on dirait. Mais c'est quoi ces bleus ? Et ces égratignures ?

Son regard se pose sur hime. Il a pas l'air content et je retiens un ricannement. Le travesti va se faire démonter la troooooonche !

- Ueda, comment ça se fait que Jin soit tombé alors que tu le guidais ?

Il a croisé les bras ! Adieu himeeeeee ! Pi qui croise les bras, c'est jamais bon pour la santé, gnéhéhé.

- Heu...

Je sais bien qu'il faut pas se réjouir du malheur des autres, mais le malheur de hime fait mon bonheur à moi.

- Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et qu'il risquait rien avec toi, continue Pi. Alors comment tu justifie ça ?

- Heu ben... on s'est mal compris...

Oh putain, je sais pas s'il espère sincèrement que cette excuse pitoyable va passer ou quoi, mais c'est pas le genre de truc qui lui plait, à Tomo. On dirait trop une des vieilles excuses toutes pourries que je sortais quand j'arrivais à la bourre quand on était encore tous les deux dans News.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il en pense, parce que Mizuhashi réclame de nouveau notre attention.

- Je me rends compte que cette épreuve était très complexe à réaliser et je vous félicite d'etre arrivés à son terme. J'ai examiné chacune de vos jauges avec attention et seuls quatre d'entre vous sont en danger. Il s'agit des équipes verte et bleue. Toutefois... malgré le fait qu'un rien sépare leur résultat, ce rien a été décisif. En effet, la jauge de l'équipe bleue, pourtant presque vide, contient quand meme quelques millimètres d'eau, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celle de l'équipe verte. Okura-san, Park-ssi, je suis désolé mais vous etes éliminés.

- C'est pas juste !

La voix de Tacchon s'est élevée. Je pensais exactement la meme chose, il m'a devancé.

- Je vous demande pardon, Okura-san ?

- Je dis que c'est pas juste ! Comment vous vouliez que je m'en sorte, je comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il ne disait !

- Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un argument valable, Okura-san. Ikuta-san était exactement dans la meme situation que vous mais lui et Kim-ssi ont réussi à se comprendre.

- Et ben le sien était peut-etre moins empoté que le mien alors.

- Je suis navré, Okura-san, mais le verdict reste inchangé.

Je vois Green faire une moue rageuse. Ce qui m'étonne pas, il a toujours été mauvais joueur. Mais du coup je perds encore un pote. Il me reste encore Tomo et Jin, mais je suis le dernier Kanja en course.

Il nous dit au revoir et s'en va chercher ses affaires. Je suis déçu et c'est rien de le dire. Du coup, j'attends presque que Pi défonce Hime. Mais ça peut très bien se faire en présence de ma Chloé. Je vais donc la chercher en me foutant bien des caméras et l'enlace.

- Alors Ueda, j'attends une explication plus convaincante que "on s'est mal compris".

- Laisse-le, Tomo, il a pas fait exprès, intervient alors Jin.

- Mais mon cour...

- C'est que des égratignures, chou, je suis pas blessé.

Merde, Bakanishi, tu m'as pourri mon groove. Je me faisais une joie d'entendre hime se faire massacrer et à la place j'ai droit aux mamours du PiN. Nan mais achevez-moi quoi.

- Chloé, ça va bébé ? je demande ensuite.

Vu qu'on m'empeche de savourer la déconfiture du travesti, je reporte mon attention sur ma copine qui m'a pas laché.

- Ça va, qu'elle murmure en rosissant. Mais Ryo, tout le monde nous regarde...

- Et alors ? Ca a pas l'air de les déranger les deux là avec leurs mamours.

-On fait rien nous je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

- Jaloux, me fait Jin en me tirant la langue depuis les bras de son copain.

- Trop pas.

- Si siiiii.

- Tellement pas.

- T'es jaloux c'est tout.

- C'est celui qui le dit qui y est.

- Tout ce que tu dis se retourne contre toi plus mille. J'ai pas de raison d'etre jaloux moi, je suis avec un dieu.

- Merci pour le compliment, sourit le dieu en question.

- Un dieu carrément ? Faut t'appeller "Pi-sama" maintenant ?

- Quelle bonne idée ! Commence donc tout de suite !

- Faut pas trop rever non plus. T'es juste un Pi-chan et c'est tout. Je t'en foutrais du-sama, moi.

J'entends alors le rire de Chloé.

- Bande de gamins, vous avez quel âge ?

Ca me fait tellement plaisir de l'entendre se marrer après l'épreuve qu'elle a vécu, que je continue :

- Moi six ans.

- Moi cinq, fait Tomo en me suivant, comme s'il avait pigé ce que je cherchais à faire.

- Et moi sept, fait Bakanishi. D'ailleurs vu qu'on est à la mer on va faire un concours de pâtés.

- Je suis même pas née moi si vous avez cet age là, ne, qu'elle fait en rigolant. Mais je veux bien voir le concours de patés tiens.

- Chiche ! s'exclame alors Jin.

- Ok chiche, je fais.

- Pareil, dit Pi. Mais il nous faut un thème alors. Chloé on te laisse le choisir. Tu seras la juge.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis décrète.

- Vous allez tous faire un animal marin, puisqu'on est à la mer.

- Celui qu'on veut ? demande Tomo.

- Hai.

Yeah ! Tacchon aurait surkiffé ça.

- Par contre on a que nos mains, fait remarquer Jin.

- Ah bah oui. C'est ça d'improviser un concours de chateaux de sable, qu'elle fait en rigolant.

Ca a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, nos conneries. Tant mieux.

- Okura-san n'est pas encore parti, qu'elle nous nous sort alors (comment elle sait que je pensais à lui y'a pas deux minutes ?!). Il serait peut-etre content de faire une dernière activité avec vous.

- Je vais le chercher, je fais alors. Le PiN, je vous confie ma douce, j'ajoute avant de détaler.

J'entends juste Pi raler :

- Parle pas de nous comme si on était une seule personne !

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Une fois tout le monde est parti, je me fais tout petit (ce qui n'est pas simple étant donné ma taille), parce que Tatsuya se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé et l'air mécontent. J'ai presque envie de prétexter un coup de fil urgent à passer, mais ce serait lâche. J'ai fais une connerie, il faut que je l'assume.

- Ca va, ça a été l'épreuve ? dit-il. Tu t'amusais bien pendant que je galérais ?

- Mais non Tats', je...

- Ne me mens pas, Genta. Je t'ai parfaitement vu mater Yamapi et tu le sais puisque tu m'as regardé un quart de seconde après et que je t'ai fais les gros yeux.

- Je ne mens pas mais je...

- Ne te justifie pas, il y a rien de justifiable. Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi.

- Mais rien du tout.

- Tu aime les pectoraux surdéveloppés ?

Je soupire.

- Tats'… tu n'as vraiment pas à être jaloux, je t'assure. Je le regardais comme on regarde une œuvre d'art, c'est tout.

Oups… Etant donné le regard qu'il m'adresse, je crois que ce que j'estimais être une bonne explication ne fait que m'enfoncer davantage.

- Ah oui une œuvre d'art ? Carrément ?

Mayday ! Mayday ! Plus je parle et plus je coule. Le crash est imminent.

- Oui mais… non, enfin…balbutié-je.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton œuvre d'art, elle ne doit pas être loin, déclare-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Tats', tu… fais-je en le suivant.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je m'immobilise et le laisse partir en le suivant des yeux. Il a l'air vraiment en colère. Comment je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner ? Misère quelle situation…

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Baka ! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ! Comment on peut être à la fois aussi intelligent et aussi baka ?! Il est sérieux là ?! Il pensait vraiment que son « je le regardais comme une œuvre d'art » passerait ?! Il me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ?! J'ai l'air d'un type qui peut gober un truc pareil ?! Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui dise « oh bah alors pas de problème si Yamapi est une œuvre d'art » ! Et bah non, il s'est gouré de mec pour ça, je suis pas une carpette et je suis furieux ! Une œuvre d'art ?! Me fais pas rire, il n'a rien d'une œuvre d'art ! Ok, j'admets qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder, mais pour ce qui est des proportions, pardon ! Il est complètement déséquilibré avec toute la gonflette qu'il a fait pour avoir ce corps sur lequel bave MON petit ami ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait très bien pu baver pour de bon en plus ! Il faut que je lui donne une bonne leçon, qu'il comprenne qu'on matte pas un mec dans mon dos sans qu'on le regrette. Surtout un type de mon agence et surtout quand ce type c'est Yamapi. Il y a déjà assez de monde qui bave sur lui, pas besoin d'y ajouter mon richissime petit ami. Comment faire… Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est trop radical. D'habitude, il est subtil, alors il faut une leçon subtile et raffinée, mais évidente aussi… Je vais demander conseil à Chloé, elle aura peut-être une bonne idée.

Je me lance donc à sa recherche et finis par la retrouver sur la plage… en plei, babysitting apparemment, parce que, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue et que je ne veux même pas savoir, Nishikidiot et ses amis (dont Yamapi, tiens donc…) se sont mis à faire des châteaux de sable comme des gosses.

- Salut Chloé, fais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent les quatre ahuris ?

Elle rit gentiment, sachant que je ne dis pas ça méchamment.

- Ils font un concours de sculpture de sable ou pâtés, en fonction du résultat, me répond-elle, manifestement amusée. Tu veux tester aussi ?

- Heu... sans façon, j'ai passé l'âge, dis-je dans un léger sourire. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide si tu veux bien.

- Ah oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'assoit sur le sable et me fait signe de faire pareil. Apparemment, elle veut suivre le « concours ».

- Bon... c'est à propos de Genta. Il a déconné à plein tube...

- He ? Ah bon ? Comment ça ? fait-elle, étonnée.

- Si tu as regardé l'ensemble de l'épreuve, tu as du remarquer qu'à un moment, Yamapi s'est trempé.

- Oui effectivement, comme la plupart de ceux qui devait remplir la jauge oui.

- Ben Genta l'a maté. Mais vraiment maté. Je l'ai vu, il le sait et je viens de lui dire ma façon de penser à ce sujet. Et devine la réponse de Mizuhashi-san ? Je te le donne en mille !

- Euh... je vois pas trop comment on peut justifier ça. à part des grosses excuses et chercher à se faire pardonner, je vois pas...

- Il a osé me dire qu'il l'avait regardé comme une œuvre d'art. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, il a eu le culot d'ajouter un "c'est tout", pour minimiser, tu te rends compte ?!

- Hai ? (elle a l'air estomaquée) Une oeuvre d'art? Rien que ça. Ben j'avoue... c'est plus de la maladresse là, il est sincèrement pas doué... Je crois qu'à ta place je l'aurais baffé... sérieusement, je l'aurais mal pris un tel commentaire

- Je l'ai très mal pris. Je lui ai balancé un truc du genre "bah tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton œuvre d'art !".

Elle me caresse gentiment l'épaule.

- Je suis sûre qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit, c'est juste un gros baka. Je t'assure que c'est toi qui lui plait et qu'il regarde. Il a pu zieuter les pectoraux de Mr Yamapi par réflexe.

- Si ça avait été que ça, j'aurais rien dis. Comme dit ma grand-mère, "ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà mangé qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu". Mais là, il a vraiment bloqué sur lui... Je comprends pas... Qu'est ce que j'ai de moins que lui ?

- Moi perso, je suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce dicton idiot. Je pense que si t'es déjà calé, pas la peine de regarder la carte, c'est un coup à être tenté par la gourmandise... et ça fait grossir. (elle me sourit avec douceur) Et tu es très bien, tu n'as rien de moins que lui, idiot. Ne perds pas confiance en toi.

- Tu trouve que je soutiens la comparaison avec Yamashita ? Regarde-moi, je fais gringalet chétif à côté de sa gonflette...

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu as vu tes abdos en béton ? Tu es finement musclé de partout, tu as pas un gramme de graisse, des épaules et des bras sculptés. Tu as un très beau corps.

- Tu le pense vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?

- Mais oui, si je te le dis ! C'est mes goûts de fille après, ne.

- Alors il faut que tu m'aide à trouver comment lui faire comprendre en lui donnant une leçon subtile mais évidente.

- He ? Une leçon? Hum... c'est difficile, parce qu'il ne faut pas faire quelque chose de trop méchant, ne. Et si tu reluquais Jin ? Il est beau garçon non ?

- Mais Yamapi me tuerait…

- C'est pas faux... oh... (une lueur malicieuse apparaît dans ses yeux) Je sais ! Et si... tu récupérais un des bandeaux de l'épreuve ? Et ce soir, tu lui bandes les yeux, pour l'empêcher de te voir, et tu lui fais ce que tu veux ? (elle sourit en coin) Il va enrager, parce qu'il adore te contempler, alors fais-le supplier pour pouvoir te voir, pour te venger. Tu peux peut-être même commencer par lui attacher les poignets, pour qu'il lui soit pas possible de le retirer seul. Met-le à ta merci, et taquine-le.

- Tu pense que ça lui fera passer l'envie de regarder un autre que moi ?

- Si tu le fais assez languir, certainement. Il va implorer que tu lui retires le bandeau, j'en suis sûre. Mais... laisse le mariner suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se repente, ça sera sa punition. Alors toi, profites en, ne.

- Alors je vais faire ça. Merci Chloé, dis-je en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu me rapporteras un bandeau ? Au cas où ?

- Tu veux donner une leçon à Nishikido aussi ou c'est par plaisir ? lui demandé-je, amusé.

Elle rougit un peu.

- Par plaisir plutôt. Il a vraiment assuré là, avec ce qui s'est passé...

- Alors que moi au contraire... Chloé, je t'assure que j'aurais volé à ton secours si j'avais su...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ne ? Ne t'en veux plus, d'accord ? Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Ryo a été vraiment irréprochable ces derniers jours et il a fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur tu sais ? Il... m'a même dit "je t'aime" plusieurs fois. ca m'a rendue très heureuse.

Dire que je suis surpris est un euphémisme. C'est bien la dernière personne dont je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il sache dire ce genre de chose. Et l'assume surtout.

- Vraiment ? Alors tant mieux, je suis content pour toi.

- Ah et... merci pour ce que tu lui as donné, ne ? me dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait venir te demander des préservatifs.

- Il a pas eu le choix. A ce que j'ai compris, tous ses amis l'ont envoyé bouler. Et pourtant il a tapé à toutes les portes.

- Pardon ?! s'exclame-t-elle alors en faisant une tête vraiment effarée.

- Oups... J'aurais pas du dire ça...

- Non attends... (elle devient plus rouge qu'une tomate) Ne me dis pas... qu'il est allé demandé des capotes à chacun des candidats avant de venir te voir ? Mais... Mais... Oh putain... mais tout le monde va se douter que... enfin, qu'on est ensemble ils pouvaient le soupçonner mais... qu'il a voulu conclure aussi... et vu comme on est arrivé proches aujourd'hui... Oh mon dieu... ils savent tous que c'est fait maintenant... (à sa mine, je devine qu'elle est morte d'embarras, ce qui se comprend) Oh non... sérieusement, je passe pour quoi moi...

- Il aurait sûrement préféré te l'avouer lui-même. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, désolé, mais je pensais que tu le savais...

- Non il a dû comme qui dirait... zapper de me le dire... Quelle honte pour moi... Je dois avoir l'air d'une fille facile... Avec ça, pas étonnant que les deux autres salauds aient crû qu'ils pouvaient me faire ce qu'il voulait... (elle met sa tête dans ses bras) Je me suis trop avancée pour le irréprochable faut croire...

- Tu sais... c'est pas pour le défendre, mais... je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Pour une fois, il a pensé à toi avant de penser à lui et je pense... qu'il ne pensait réellement qu'à t'éviter tout danger. Mais comme il est totalement idiot et qu'il ne pense à rien… ça a tourné à la catastrophe.

- Sauf que ça a même pas servi finalement parce qu'on... a oublié, avoue-t-elle piteusement.

Je me fige, sidéré par l'énormité de ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Vous quoi ?! C'est une mauvaise blague ?

- On a pas fait exprès Tatsu... Tu te doutes bien qu'on l'aurait pas volontairement fait sans. Mais on était tellement dans le feu de l'action que ça s'est passé comme ça. C'est lui qui s'en est rendu compte en premier et il a franchement paniqué tu peux me croire.

- Que lui n'y pense pas... je ne suis pas étonné, il a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau... mais toi... Tu te rends compte qu'il peut t'avoir refilé n'importe quoi ?!

Je l'engueule et j'en suis désolé, mais l'idée qu'elle ait pu être contaminé par n'importe quoi à cause de cet atrophié du bulbe de Nishikido, ça me met hors de moi.

Je me relève, l'attrape par le poignet pour qu'elle en fasse autant, et l'entraîne à ma suite.

- Hé doucement ! J'en ai déjà eu assez d'être malmenée hier, j'ai déjà mal partout. (elle dégage son poignet) Si tu veux que je te suive, tu demandes, mais ne me force pas comme ça. Et je sais très bien que j'ai été complétement irresponsable. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Seulement, on peut pas revenir en arrière, c'est arrivé de cette manière. Et je me suis laissée emporter par l'action, c'est pas que de sa faute, on est également responsable de cette erreur. Je vais faire les tests dès que possible...

- Alors tu viens avec moi, on va voir le médecin de l'équipe, qu'il te fasse une prise de sang immédiatement. Jusqu'à quand exactement tu comptais attendre pour le faire ?

- Je voulais demander au médecin qui m'aurait examiné pour toutes mes blessures, pour le rapport de police de le faire...

- C'est trop long.

- Tatsuya, si c'est moi qui fais le test maintenant, ça ne va pas donner de résultats fiables de toute façon... Pour un test classique pour le VIH par exemple, il faut attendre six semaines après exposition au risque pour avoir des résultats cent pour cent sûrs. C'est le plus court délai. Je peux toujours faire les tests pour les autres mst, c'est peut-être plus court et ça éliminera des menaces potentielles.

- Six semaines ?! (je me sens pâlir) Oh mon dieu... et s'il... s'il t'avait contaminée ?!

- On ne peut pas le savoir maintenant. Mais si lui avait un test négatif, ça serait encourageant. Enfin... pour ça, il faudrait que la dernière fois qu'il a eu un rapport non protégé remonte à dix semaines minimum... Et je ne pense pas... Donc dans tous les cas, rien ne serait sûr. Mais... je crois que dans le doute, on peut se faire prescrire des médicaments pour ça, juste après un risque infectieux, pour minimiser les risques... Enfin... j'ai vu ça dans « Dr House » quand une des internes est directement en contact avec du sang contaminé.

- Alors on y va maintenant. Onegai. Je me sentirais un peu plus rassuré...

- Hai, tu as raison... Merci Tatsuya.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers les quatre gosses qui sculptent des animaux en sable. Ce bête type a peut-être refilé le sida à Chloé, mais il fait mumuse avec le sable en s'en foutant totalement ! Ca me rend enragé. Il la mérite clairement pas.

- Je reviens, je m'absente un moment, mais je ne suis pas seule, Tatsuya m'accompagne.

Je suppose qu'elle dit ça pour lui, mais il le mérite pas non plus.

Je prends doucement sa main et l'emmène donc vers le bâtiment.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Elle est plutôt bien roulée, ma sirène de sable. Une taille hypra fine, des gros nichons, une jolie petite queue de poisson et de longs cheveux. Parfaite.

Je lève les yeux pour interpeller Chloé et qu'elle regarde, mais elle est plus là et je me souviens qu'elle s'est cassée avec hime y'a un bon moment. Ils sont partis faire quoi les deux ? Ca m'intrigue et en même temps, j'aime pas ça.

- Au fait Ryo, t'as pu conclure ce matin ? me demande soudain Jin. On est parti à temps ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? fait alors Yoshi. Il avait déjà conclu.

- Heu… nan.

- Mais si, rappelle-toi, il l'a dit.

- Nan justement il l'a pas dis, t'as juste déduis parce qu'il a dit « à ton avis ? », répond Pi. Et il l'a pas dis parce qu'à ce moment-là, il avait rien conclu du tout.

- Heeeeee ? Mais… t'as menti, Yellow ?

- Non seulement il a menti pour se faire mousser, mais en plus il a passé je sais pas combien de temps à chercher des capotes.

- Où ça ?

- Nous on l'a envoyé chier, donc je suppose qu'ensuite il est allé frapper partout. Ne, Ryo, c'est ça que t'as fais pas vrai ? demande ce faux frère de Tomo.

- Et si tu la fermais ?

- Ca, ça veut dire ouiiiiii, rigole Bakanishi.

- Donc t'as vraiment été demander des capotes dans toutes les chambres. T'es pas croyable. Tu voulais à ce point coucher avec elle ?

- Mais non, mais c'était au cas où. Je voulais pas lui faire prendre de risque.

Et là, derrière moi, j'entends une voix que je connais trop bien toussoter. Je me retourne. Chloé… Oh merde…

- Oh bébé, t'es là… je fais, avec la désagréble impression que je suis un homme mort. Heu… t'es revenue y'a longtemps ?

Elle me lance un regard fâché et à côté, je vois hime qui se mord la lèvre pour pas rire.

- Suffisament pour avoir entendu l'ensemble de la conversation, oui...

Oh putain... Je crois que je suis dans une sacrée merde là...

- Heu... Ryo, nous on va vous laisser, fait alors Tacchon. On reviendra finir les sculptures plus tard.

Je lui jette un regard genre "m'abandonnez pas après m'avoir vendu".

- Attends une minute, Okura, fait alors Pi. Chloé, ne le juge pas mal. Il est un peu baka, mais il pensait pas à mal, au contraire.

- Oui il pensait à ton bien au lieu de penser à lui pour une fois.

Hé, vous m'aidez ou vous m'enfoncez là ?!

- Oui pour les préservatifs, je sais. Et je l'ai su un peu avant. Mais pourquoi vous avoir menti à vous et avoir prétendu avoir couché avec moi alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Il avait rien à vous prouver, vous êtes ses potes... et je vois vraiment pas comment vous justifiez ça ?

Je jette un regard désespéré à Pi. Lui qui est si intelligent et qui a toujours de bonnes idées va bien trouver un truc à répondre à ma copine visiblement furieuse. Ne ? Ne ? Allez Tomo, merde !

Mais Pi reste silencieux. Nan, il est pas sérieux là ? Il va pas me lâcher ?

Mais au lieu de les regarder eux, elle me fixe soudain. Je le sens mal là. Mais vraiment. Parce que j'ai pas de réponse miracle.

- Heu… Bébé, c'est… juste un truc de mecs, je bredouille. Ca a pas d'importance…

Et en disant ça, je sens très bien que je m'enfonce.

- Oui ben je crois que tu as besoin de rester un moment entre mecs, ne ? Ce soir tu auras qu'à dormir dans leur chambre...

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Heeeeee ?! T'es sérieuse là ?! Tu me vire juste pour ça ?!

J'entends ces faux frères se poiler derrière. Bande d'enfoirés…

Et ma copine boude juste devant moi.

- Tu vas pas faire ça ? Ne ? je fais en lui faisant des yeux de cocker.

Elle hésite et jette un œil à hime.

Et ce connard secoue la tête, l'air de dire "laisse-le dans sa merde". Mais elle va pas l'écouter. Elle m'aime, elle peut pas faire ça. Pas vrai ?

- Je peux toujours aller squatter avec Jin et Yamapi à ta place, si tu préfères ? qu'elle dit d'un ton fâché.

- On veut bien nous ! s'exclame alors les deux enfoirés derrière moi, sûrement pour me faire chier

- Et puis quoi encore ! je grogne. Prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités… Bon ok, puisque je suis viré, c'est moi qui vais pioncer avec vous. Alors faites pas de saloperies, ne.

- Si t'es pas content, on t'oblige pas à rester, neeeeee, me sort alors Pi avec un regard entendu.

Je vois très bien, mais j'ai ma fierté. Pas question de plier encore une fois. Plutôt crever.

Je me tourne, me retourne, je me bouche les oreilles en mettant mon oreiller sur ma tête, mais rien à faire, quoi que je fasse, j'entends tout. Déjà, les entendre s'embrasser, c'était pénible, mais alors entendre Pi gémir… J'ai beau être tolérant et ouvert, je peux pas. C'est super gênant et j'ai l'empression qu'ils se foutent totalement que je sois là, allongé au pied de leur lit. Soulé et embarrassé, je m'éjecte de mon duvet et trace vers la porte, que je referme très vite. Et je suis presque sûr de les avoir entendus se marrer avant. Ils l'ont fait exprès, j'en suis sûr.

Bon, ben je vais aller pioncer dans un hamac. Je vais jusqu'au hall, ouvre la porte… et constate qu'il s'est remis à flotter des cordes. Nan mais même le climat se fout de ma gueule, c'est abusé.

Il me reste plus qu'une solution : retourner à la chambre. Mais ça me fait pas complètement chier parce que… bah j'avoue, je suis inquiet. J'aurais pas du la laisser seule, mais je suis trop fier alors je l'ai abandonnée. Pourvu qu'elle ait pas eu de problème. J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter qu'hime soit resté près d'elle. Pourvu qu'il ait eu cette idée…

J'ouvre la porte avec précaution. Est-ce qu'elle va me balancer un oreiller à la figure en me disant de dégager ?

Mais la lumière est encore allumée dans la pièce et je la trouve assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé, avec le bras de hime passé autour de ses épaules et un plaid autour d'eux comme s'il caillait. Ca me plait moyen, mais bon, elle craint rien de lui vu qu'il se tappe Mizuhashi (enfin c'est plutôt Mizuhashi qui se le tape en fait) et puis au moins elle était pas seule.

- Heu… bébé ? Tu dors pas ? je demande connement.

- Ca se voit pas qu'elle est au pays des rêves là ? me renvoie alors le travesti. T'as d'autres questions débiles du genre, Nishikido ?

- La ferme toi. Tu peux te casser, je te retiens pas.

- C'est pas à toi de me virer, abruti. C'est pas ta chambre, c'est celle de Chloé.

- Tatsuya... c'est gentil d'être resté avec moi tout ce temps, mais ça va aller maintenant. Et puis, tu dois retrouver Genta, ne ?

Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de se lever et de laisser glisser le plaid sur le fauteuil. Elle s'approche ensuite de avec une expression indéfinissable. Est-ce qu'elle est en colère ? Triste ? Inquiète ? J'en sais rien et j'aime pas ça.

J'attends que le travesti soit barré et je la regarde vu qu'elle dit rien.

- Bébé, je suis désolé.

Je vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Pour toute réponse, elle baisse les yeux, et me serre très fort dans ses bras, avant de murmurer, la voix tremblante :

- Baka... J'étais pas si en colère après toi... Je voulais juste que tu te sentes coupable d'avoir menti... Je pensais que tu te serais juste excusé ou que tu aurais cherché à te faire pardonner, et j'aurais accepté tout de suite... Je croyais vraiment pas que m'écouterais et tu irais jusqu'à préférer dormir avec les deux amoureux... Du coup, tout ça s'est retourné contre moi... la plus embêtée dans l'histoire ça a été moi qui me suis retrouvée toute seule finalement...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, bébé... Ma foutue fierté a pris le pas sur le reste. Mais j'étais inquiet, peut-être que le PiN l'a senti et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont commencé leurs saloperies -et je t'assure qu'en entendant Pi gémir, j'ai détalé vite fait-. Je suis content que Ueda soit resté avec toi...

- Je n'aurais pas pu dormir sans toi, tu sais ?

- Même pas avec ton ami ?

Elle secoue la tête.

- J'ai beau me sentir en sécurité avec lui, on aurait pas dormi ensemble avec Tatsuya... Je lui aurais dit de retourner auprès de son chéri, je n'aurais pas voulu le forcer à rester ici. Et j'aurais fait une nuit blanche, je n'aurais pas pu fermer les yeux c'est sûr. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens rassurée au point de m'endormir en quelques minutes...

Je suis à la fois heureux de savoir que je suis le seul à la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse dormir et en même temps inquiet de savoir comment ça se passera quand on ne sera plus sur l'île et que je ne serais plus près d'elle en permanence. Je la lâcherais pas, c'est évident, mais comme je serais pas tout le temps là bien au contraire...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, bébé. Allez viens, on va dormir, ne.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite je crois, qu'elle dit avant de m'embrasser.

J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle veut, mais je décide de faire l'innocent. Je lui rends donc son baiser et demande :

- Ah bon ? Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je bascule sur le canapé et s'asseoit sur moi, face à moi.

- Me faire pardonner de t'avoir mis dehors ? qu'elle fait en m'embrassant au creux du cou.

- Normalement c'est à moi de me faire pardonner... mais la réconciliation sur canapé me convient très bien, je dis dans un sourire en coin.

- Alors laisse toi faire.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la bouche, avant d'ouvrir ma chemise et de laisser ses lèvres et sa langue parcourir mon cou, mes pectoraux, et mes tétons qu'elle taquine gentiment. Elle se laisse ensuite glisser de mes genoux et du canapé, pour se retrouver entre mes jambes.

Et là, dans ma tête, c'est le bordel. Je suis en train de me demander si elle va vraiment le faire.

- Bébé, tu... T'es pas obligée de...

Ca m'excite au plus haut point de penser qu'elle va peut-être me sucer. Mais ça fait drôle aussi.

- Oh, tu veux que j'arrête alors ? qu'elle fait avec un air innocent vraiment convaincant.

- Nan !

La réponse a jailli malgré moi. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en ai un peu honte. Ca fait vraiment le gros pervers.

Elle rigole et me retourne ma question de tout à l'heure.

- Alors, tu veux que je te fasse quoi ? qu'elle demande en défaisant un à un les boutons de mon jean, pour ouvrir la braguette.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. (elle fait glisser mon jean jusqu'à mes chevilles avant le retirer et viens poser la tête sur son ventre) Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrais pas être sûre de ce que tu veux, ne ? (elle sourit, amusée) On va travailler notre communication.

- Suce-moi...

Au moment où les mots franchissent mes lèvres, je les regrette. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on dit à sa copine je crois. C'est un genre de... merde comment il dit Pi... ah, de tue-l'amour.

- Hum, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le dises comme ça, mais...

Elle me jette un regard intense et envoie aussitôt balader mon boxer, avant de s'approcher leeeen-te-ment de Little Ore-sama, qu'elle caresse du bout des doigts. Et son visage vient plus près, encore plus près, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration dessus. Elle souffle tout doucement sur toute la longeur et fait genre qu'elle va le faire… mais en fait elle passe juste un minuscule coup de langue au sommet. Je retiens difficilement une plainte. Je suis tellement excité, que j'ai du mal. Et puis elle détourne la tête en laissant Little Ore-sama en plan… Je m'apprête à protester, mais d'un coup, sa langue vient chatouiller son aîne et suçoter l'intérieur de mes cuisses… avant de prendre mes couilles dans ses mains et de jouer avec. Oh putain… Elle veut ma mort. Je vais crever si elle se grouille pas. Mais est ce que je peux lui dire comme aux autres ? Nan probablement pas. Mais du coup…

- Chloé… S'te plait, dépêche.

Elle sourit légèrement et resserre les doigts de la main droite sur mon sexe et les fait glisser de haut en bas en fouillant sa poche sans lme quitter des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Je pige en sortant un étui argenté, que j'ouvre pour en sortir un préservatif. Je suis un peu déçu quand même. Ouais je voulais qu'elle me suce, mais je pensais pas qu'elle le ferait avec une capote. Ca diminue quand même vachement les sensations. Mais je peux difficilement protester. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et vient déposer la protection en latex non dépliée entre ses lèvres, qu'elle referme dessus, avant de le dérouler sur Little Ore-sama avec sa bouche, en l'avalant presque entièrement du coup. Oh putain… Je retire ce que je viens de dire, on sent quand même vachement. Du coup, je glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit… enfin que je voudrais qu'elle accélère.

Et elle le fait. Putain c'est bon… Elle est douée. Très douée. Trop douée ? Bordel, elle m'a tellement donné envie que je vais jouir. Merde, c'est trop tôt. Trop tard. Et Little Ore-sama est plus en forme. Va falloir le faire redémarrer.

Elle a du sentir que je me suis lâché, parce qu'elle désserre les lèvres et me retire la capote pleine avec délicatesse pour aller la jeter.

- T'es douée, bébé…

Elle répond rien, elle sourit juste, les joues un peu roses. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait ùême pas elle-même à faire ça. Légèrement essouflée, elle propose :

- On va prendre un bain ?

- Tu pense me faire repartir comme ça ?

Elle rigole gentiment.

- Je pensais juste que je t'avais déjà... vidé... de tes forces, et tu étais déjà épuisé...

- Hé, c'est moi ! je fais, presque vexé qu'elle puisse insinuer que je tiens pas la distance.

- Toi que j'ai légèrement rendu raplapla, ne ?

Elle désigne Little Ore-sama qui a repris une taille au repos, et me tire la langue, avant de laisse glisser sa culotte à ses pieds, en gardant sa robe.

- Tu vas voir si je suis raplapla ! je fais en lui sautant dessus.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Il est parti depuis si longtemps… Est-ce qu'il m'en veut au point de découcher ? Non il ne peut pas… Si ? Il est presque minuit, où est ce qu'il peut être ? Oh, peut-être dans sa chambre officielle ! Je me lève du canapé où je regarde un livre sans lire une ligne depuis au moins une demi heure, le pose et sors.

Mais quand j'y suis arrivé, la chambre qu'il aurait du partager avec Fujigaya-san, était vide. Où peut-il être ? Pas dehors, il pleut des cordes. Est-ce que par hasard… Inquiet, je cours presque jusqu'à la piscine, mais bien sûr elle est vide. Je suis stupide, Tatsuya n'y serait jamais allé seul, il n'est pas encore assez assuré et encore moins après la frayeur que je lui ai causée en le poussant…

Tourmenté, je retourne à notre chambre et me rend compte qu'il est finalement rentré.

- Tats' ! m'exclamé-je en le serrant contre moi. Mais où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet, je t'ai cherché.

- J'étais dans la chambre de Chloé. Nishikidiot a encore fait des siennes et il a découché une partie de la soirée, alors je suis resté près d'elle parce qu'elle avait peur de rester seule.

- Oh… Je vois. Mais tu aurais du me prévenir.

- Gomen. Mais je vais me faire pardonner. Assieds-toi, ferme les yeux et mets les mains dans ton dos.

Intrigué, je m'exécute et le sens soudain m'attacher les poignets ensemble, avant de glisser un bandeau sur mes yeux.

- Tatsuya, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandé-je.

- Ce que je veux de toi. J'en ai bien le droit après le coup que tu m'as fais aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- J'ai menti. Comme tu m'as menti pour « Yamapi l'œuvre d'art ».

- Mais je n'ai…

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre si c'est des justifications mensongères.

Aveuglé et entravé, j'ai perdu tous mes repères, alors je ne lui offre pas grande résistance quand il me fait basculer sur le canapé. Et bien que mes mains bloquées dans mon dos rendent ma position inconfortable, la situation est quelque part plutôt excitante. Je le sens se pencher vers moi, son souffle effleure ma peau et il se met à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Lorsque c'est fait, il fait glisser le bout d'un de ses doigts sur ma peau, jusqu'à la lisière de mon pantalon en toile.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il lui fasse d'ailleurs subir le même sort, mais au lieu de ça, il m'ordonne de me redresser et d'aller m'assoir sur le lit. Me relever ne me pose pas de problème particulier, toutefois rejoindre le lit à l'aveugle est plus complexe. Ce que mon compagnon semble d'ailleurs réaliser, car je le sens soudain attacher quelque chose autour de mon cou et tirer légèrement dessus pour me guider. Une… laisse ? Tatsuya veut être le maître ce soir on dirait. Pourquoi pas après tout. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de jeu de rôles.

Il détache mes mains et m'ordonne de m'allonger correctement, bras au dessus de la tête. Lorsque c'est fait, il dénoue la laisse et l'utilise pour bloquer mes bras en les accrochant à la tête de lit.

- Cette laisse… qu'est ce que c'est ? demandé-je, intrigué.

- Un morceau de liane. Je l'ai pris dans la jungle tout à l'heure. En prévision.

- Alors tu as tout planifié… Ca t'excite ? De m'avoir en ton pouvoir ?

- Plutôt. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon but.

- Quel est ton but dans ce cas ?

- Tu le comprendras bien vite.

Etre bloqué de cette façon est si grisant que je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce que ça implique exactement. Jusqu'à ce que, d'insupportables minutes d'attente plus tard, je sente sa peau contre la mienne. Il s'est déshabillé ! Et je ne peux pas le voir ! C'est pire encore que ne pas pouvoir le toucher, il m'attire tellement, j'aime tellement l'admirer...

Je tire un peu sur la liane pour essayer de libérer mes mains et arracher mon bandeau, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il l'a fixée solidement.

- Tats' je t'en prie, laisse-moi te voir...

- Non. C'est ta punition pour avoir maté Yamapi.

Je commence à comprendre. En fait il ne veut pas jouer, il veut me torturer pour me punir.

- Je ne recommencerais pas, je te le promets. S'il te plait...

Il y a un silence. Il hésite, j'en suis sur. Il a le cour trop tendre pour ne pas céder.

- Non, finit-il par décréter. Maintenant tais-toi sinon je te laisse en plan.

Je retire ce que je viens de penser. Il sait etre cruel. Ce qui me fait réaliser que, peu importe ce que je dirais, il restera sur ses positions. Mais s'il veut jouer à ça... Il ne me connait pas encore suffisemment. J'ai une volonté de fer. Quoi qu'il me fasse, pas un son ne franchira mes lèvres, pas une expression ne s'affichera sur mon visage. Il va connaitre le coup de l'arroseur arrosé.

Il se penche et je sens son souffle sur mon oreille juste avant qu'il se mette à en suçoter le lobe avec passion. Oh God... Faire de la résistance va etre plus compliqué que je ne le pensais... Il sait trop bien ce qu'il fait et il a déjà compris que cette partie de mon anatomie fait partie de mes zones hérogènes. Je serre les dents et retiens mon souffle pour éviter à la fois de geindre et de soupirer de plaisir.

Il descend maintenant le long de mon cou en y semant une pluie de baisers papillon et ses mains caressent lentement mes flancs. Il est si doux et en meme temps...

- Je vois très bien ce que tu essaye de faire, chéri. Mais tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, me sussure-t-il dans un sourire malin que je peux entendre sans le voir.

Et vu que tous mes sens sont comme aiguisés depuis que je suis privé de ceux de la vue et du toucher, le petit nom tendre qu'il vient de me donner ne m'a pas échapé, meme s'il était murmuré. Et ça me fais si stupidement plaisir, que je baisse ma garde sans y faire attention, ce qui me provoque un gémissement lorsqu'il fait courir sa langue sur mes clavicules. Et un second quand il referme ses lèvres sur mes tétons et se met à les lécher, suçoter, mordiller. Oh God... Il a déjà appris par cour comment me rendre fou.

- Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas... souffle-t-il en quittant sa position pour me retirer le pantalon en toile dans lequel je me sens terriblement à l'étroit tant mon excitation est grande.

Il se penche ensuite une nouvelle fois et referme sa bouche sur mon membre à travers le tissu de mon boxer. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir melés.

- Tats'... fais-je comme une prière.

Maintenant je me fiche bien de punition, d'arroseur arrosé et du reste, je veux juste que ce petit démon au visage d'ange continue.

- Shhhhhht... C'est moi qui décide, dit-il avant de venir m'embrasser de la façon la plus torride qui soit, tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur mon sexe toujours comprimé par le tissu.

La combinaison des deux est si enivrante que je pourrais venir immédiatement. Mais je veux voir jusqu'où il peut aller.

Mon souffle est court et chaotique, preuve supplémentaire de mon excitation. Mais le sien en est au meme point. Il se torture aussi en faisant durer les choses.

Et brusquement, plus de tissu. Il ma retiré mon boxer. Est ce qu'il va... Han... Oui il l'a fait. Sans crier gare, il m'a pris en bouche et je me sens presque au point de non retour. Que j'atteins peu après quand ses passages sur mon membre s'accélèrent. J'ai tout juste le temps de le prévenir.

- Tats', je vais...

Les passages s'arretent immédiatement mais reprennent aussitot, menés par sa main et je me libère dans un long rale rauque.

- Oh God... soufflé-je.

- Alors, comment tu trouve la punition, chéri ?

- Merveilleuse.

Je ne peux ni le voir ni le toucher, mais je suis certain qu'il sourit. Et comme il a un sourire d'ange, ça cadre assez mal avec ce qui vient de se passer.

- Si on veut passer à la suite, il va falloir faire redémarrer la machine... dit-il en se plaçant à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu n'es pas frustré que je ne puisse pas te toucher ? demandé-je en espérant une libération.

- Si beaucoup. Mais je me punis aussi de t'avoir inquiété tout à l'heure.

Il se punit en me punissant ? Drole d'idée.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, fais-je. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir.

- Vraiment ?

Il y a du soulagement dans sa voix. Il attendait que je lui dise ça ? Probablement car il se penche soudain et détache mes mains, puis retire mon bandeau. Brusquement exposés à la lumière, mes yeux agressés peinent à faire le point, mais le souffle me manque quand je le vois enfin. Il estcnu, ses pommettes sont roses d'excitation, ses cheveux en bataille, son souffle erratique, son regard obscurci par le désir et sa peau bouillante. La tentation à l'état pur. Je me sens redémarrer rien qu'à cette vision.

- Alors plus de punition. Regarde-moi, touche-moi... Prends-moi...

Sa voix est suppliante, mais il n'aura pas à me prier longtemps tellement je le veux. J'observe son corps élancé luisant de sueur et y fais glisser mes mains, provoquant un gémissement des plus hérotiques.

- Han... Genta encore...

- Tats'... Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir attendre que tu sois prêt, dis-je d'une voix tendue. J'ai...

Je n'ai meme pas le temps d'achever ma phrase car mon compagnon s'est brusquement empalé sur moi en poussant un long cri de plaisir et de douleur melés.

Le souffle coupé par le brusque déferlement de sensations, je lutte contre moi-meme pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, mais il est si bon, si serré, que c'est très difficile.

- Tats', ça va ? demandé-je, inquiet de son immobilité.

Il hoche la tete, mais son expression dit le contraire. Il souffre. Je suis trop... imposant pour son corps, si frele par rapport au mien. Alors je prends sur moi meme si cette attente est à la limite du supportable. Et au bout d'un moment, il se met à remuere bassin, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et en gémissant de plus en plus fort, la tete basculée en arrière. Et moi je ne suis pas loin de perdre la mienne. Il est tellement...

- Tats'... Oh God c'est...

Il s'est penché en avant et cambré, j'en profite pour poser les mains sur ses fesses et faire moi aussi des mouvements de bassin qui augmentent nos sensations communes.

- Han oui encore ! Han !

Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir vu comme c'est parti.

Un dernier mouvement de bassin combiné nous fait partir en meme temps et il retombe sur moi, épuisé.

- Kami-sama... souffle-t-il. C'était...

- Explosif, terminé-je. Je t'aime Tats'...

- Moi aussi Genta... dit-il en se blottissant contre moi.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je vais les buter. Je vais buter ces homos putain ! Déjà qu'ils font leurs saloperies depuis je sais pas combien de temps, mais en plus ils gueulent comme des putois !

Je grogne et rale depuis je sais pas combien de temps en me retenant d'aller leur en mettre une, mais vu les cris, cette fois je pète un plomb.

- Cette fois je les massacre ! je gueule en me levant.

- Mh... Ryo, tu vas quand meme pas y aller quand meme ? Surtout tout nu. Laisse les tranquilles.

- Mais tu les entends gueuler ?! Comment on peut dormir avec le bordel qu'ils font ?!

Je vais leur dire de baisser le son de leure saloperies et osef si je suis à poil !

- Et s'ils te laissent pas repartir parce qu'ils apprécient la vue ? Hum ? Moi, je te préviens, je ne vais pas voler à ton secours toute nue, qu'elle fait en me tirant la langue.

Ca me calme direct.

- Tu déconne là... je fais en la regardant. Ils feraient pas ça quand meme... Ne ?

- En fait, tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre, je ne pense pas que tu sois leur genre mon chéri. Je te taquine. (elle a un air amusé) mais si tu y vas, c'est ici que tu risques de louper des choses...

Comment vous voulez que je fasse pas pervers quand elle me sort des trucs comme ça ?

- Ah ouais ? je fais, évidemment intéressé. Quel genre de choses ?

- Meme si je préfère de loin t'entendre toi gémir... C'est plutot excitant d'entendre leur voix qu'ils n'arrivent pas à retenir...

Elle me parle depuis le milieu du pieu et écarte légèrement les cuisses pour y laisser descendre sa main alors que l'autre vient caresser doucement ses seins, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de façon sexy. Putain elle va me refaire bander... Sauf que d'un coup, y'a une sale pensée qui me traverse le crane.

- Ne Chloé... est ce que tu crois qu'on peut me retenir qu'avec le cul ? Qu'il y a que ça qui m'intéresse ?

Elle arrete immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait.

- Non... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais te faire ressentir...

Elle se lève pour me rejoindre près de la porte, en tirant le drap avec elle. Elle s'en couvre et reprend :

- Je suis désolée si j'ai donné l'impression que c'était ce que je pensais... Gomen... qu'elle ajoute en murmurant. Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi.

- Alors tu pense quoi exactement ?

- Je pense que depuis toujours, tu t'es forgé une carapace, une image de garçon frivole aux coups d'un soir, qui brise les coeurs... simplement pour éviter d'avoir mal si tu t'engages avec quelqu'un et que ça finit mal. Tu as peur d'etre blessé, car au fond, tu es une personne sensible, et peut etre meme un peu fragile.

Je reste silencieux pendant qu'elle continue son analyse psychologique en me caressant gentiment le dos de la main mais sans la prendre.

- Je pense que tu es de ceux qui parlent beaucoup et très fort, pour qu'on remarque uniquement les détails superficiels qu'ils veulent qu'on retienne, pour que tu puisses cacher loin de notre vue tes vraies peurs et qui tu es. Tu sembles assuré, et joues ce role de façon convaincante, à grand renfort d'allusions et de remarques bien senties. Parce tomber amoureux, c'est devoir te révéler vraiment, te mettre à nu en quelque sorte. Et ça te fait peur. Car tu n'as pas d'emprise sur l'amour, tu ne peux pas le controler. Et tu n'aimes pas ne plus avoir le dessus sur une situation, en perdre le controle, et dévoiler ce qui est si fragile ici. (du bout de l'index, elle me touche à l'emplacement du coeur, puis fait une pause et conclut) C'est ce que je pense. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Parce qu'avec moi, tu as décidé de ne plus etre l'image de toi, j'ai la chance d'apercevoir le vrai Ryo...

Je reste silencieux. Personne m'avait jamais analysé comme ça... et le pire c'est qu'elle a réussi à voir sous la surface, sous les apparences. Elle a vu ce que meme mes potes les plus proches ont jamais vu ni soupçonné. Ca me fait drole et en meme temps ça me fout la trouille. Parce que comme elle dit, je suis totalement mis à nu là. Comme un môme.

Je me contente de la serrer contre moi sans rien dire et de plonger le nez dans son cou pour cacher mon embarras.

- Allez, mon beau gosse à moi, qu'elle dit en me couvrant aussi du drap, tout en me souriant doucement. Viens, sinon tu vas attraper froid, on va se remettre au lit. Il n'y a plus de bruit, on va pouvoir se rendormir.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Là, je me sens en train pour rien. Ca fait vraiment une drôle d'impression d'être vu comme ça. Surtout quand c'est si juste.

Je me glisse de nouveau avec elle dans le lit, la prend dans mes bras et elle referme les siens sur mon dos qu'elle caresse comme à son habitude.

On dirait qu'elle kiffe vraiment toucher ma peau.

- Ca va, Ryo ? Ne ?

Je mentirais en disant exactement que ça va. Mais aussi si je disais que ça va pas. Alors je préfère rien répondre et me contente de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

On dirait que mon silence l'inquiète, du coup, elle ne réagis pas vraiment au baiser dans le cou et remonte un peu pour pouvoir m'embrasser le front et glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle a tellement remonté que mon visage se retrouve au niveau ses seins. Du coup, elle me serre doucement contre elle, pour que je pose ma tête dessus. En tant normal, j'aurais réagi d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais là… nan. J'y arrive même pas. Je reste simplement comme ça contre elle.

Elle me berce comme un gosse, tout doucement. C'est agréable.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller. Tu as besoin de récupérer. Je suis là...

- Mais faut que tu dormes aussi, bébé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, qu'elle me dit d'une voix rassurante, avant de m'embrasser gentiment dans les cheveux.

- Hum... Oyasumi Chloé... Je t'aime, je dis avant de fermes les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, qu'elle chuchote.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Il fait grand jour quand j'ouvre les yeux, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis trop bie contre… Oh merde… Je me suis endormi avec Genta encore en moi. Ouch, la désolidarisation va être difficile.

Je me redresse et, en grimaçant, m'extrait de lui. Ou l'inverse. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain en boîtant. Oh misère comment je vais faire pour aujourd'hui ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a une épreuve aussi. Si c'est physique, je suis mal embarqué. Il faut que je trouve des antidouleurs. Il doit y avoir ça dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

De la salle de bain où je tente de prendre une douche sans grimacer toutes les cinq secondes, j'entends soudain la voix de mon petit ami, encore endormie :

- Tats' ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Est-ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? Oui je pense, sinon il va se poser des questions.

- Je cherche des antidouleurs, chéri.

- Des anti… Tu as mal quelque part ? demande-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- On s'est endormis… emboîtés, dis-je.

Il se décompose et je me dépêche de le rassurer.

- Mais c'est rien du tout. Un antidouleur et ça va passer, t'en fais pas.

- Je suis désolé, Tat's… J'aurais du me retirer hier soir. J'espère que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Etant donné l'épreuve du jour, tu auras besoin de toute ta mobilité.

Je le regarde, surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te doute que je ne peux pas te le révéler pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, mais il va te falloir de l'endurance, du courage, de la mobilité et de la patience.

Il m'inquiète quand il dit ce genre de chose. Surtout quand il parle de courage. Je n'ai peur de rien moi, en dehors de…

- Est-ce que… Genta… cette épreuve… elle n'aura pas lieu… dans l'eau, n'est ce pas ?

- Pas… totalement… mais une partie oui, m'avoue-t-il

Je me décompose.

- Impossible… Je n'y arriverais jamais…

- Si tu peux. J'en suis sûr. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, qui affronte ses peurs.

- Mais il y a une différence entre une piscine et la mer !

Je panique malgré moi.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, Tats', c'est une épreuve en tandem. Ton binôme t'aidera.

- A condition que je tombe pas sur Nishikidiot qui me laisserait me noyer.

- Mais non. Tu vois tout en noir, mais ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr. Et puis tu peux encore t'entraîner avec Chloé ce matin, pendant que je vais vérifier que tout est prêt pour l'épreuve.

- Mais…

- Prends une bonne douche et vas-y, ne. Ca te fera du bien de passer du temps avec elle en plus.

Je hoche la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, je me traîne jusqu'à la chambre de Chloé. Comme elle m'avait déjà dis que je pouvais entrer sans frapper si j'en avais besoin, j'ouvre donc la porte et pénètre dans la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité comme une tornade. Elle dort encore ?

- Chloé ? je fais en espérant que non. Chloé s'te plait…

Je m'approche pour lui parler… et m'immobilise en constatant qu'elle est enlacée avec Nishikido et nue au moins jusqu'à la taille. Et qu'il a le nez plongé dans ses seins. Kami-sama… En détournant la tête parce que c'est vraiment très gênant, je tâtonne et la secoue un peu. Mais au lieu de la voix douce de mon amie, c'est un grognement d'ours des cavernes qui se fait entendre. A voix basse.

- Putain, qui est l'emmerdeur qui…

Oh merde… Je me suis gouré de cible…

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui.

- Oh putain hime, je vais te défoncer… Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

- Heu… Je dois parler à Chloé.

- Ca se voit pas qu'elle est pas dispo là ? T'es bigleux ou quoi ?

Réveillée par nos voix, elle se redresse dans le lit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Hime vient faire chier dès le matin, lui répond Nishikido en mettant le drap sur sa chérie pour la couvrir.

Ouf, je préfère ça.

Elle me regarde, les joues un peu rosées et s'éclaircit la voix

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Tatsuya ? Et quelle heure il est ? Il est tôt on dirait...

- Il est huit heures... Et j'ai un gros problème.

- On s'en fout, dégage ou je t'en colle une. Déjà que vous avez fais chier toute la nuit ou presque...

- Quel problème ? C'est grave ?

- Je te préviens, hime, si c'est pas vraiment grave, je te bute.

- Je... l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui... elle a un peu lieu dans l'eau...

- Oh... Je vois... (elle a compris tout de suite, je le vois dans ses yeux) Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ? Je comprends. Mais là, pour aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on aille s'entrainer dans l'océan et l'eau risque d'être bien froide ce matin, il a encore plu hier. Bon... écoute, va faire un petit déjeuner, et je te rejoins à neuf heures et demi devant les hamacs, d'accord ? Une heure et demie pour me lever et laisser le soleil réchauffer un peu la mer, ça me semble pas mal.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. Merci Chloé, je vous laisse.

Je prends la fuite à toute vitesse. Quelle situation atrocement gê... Attend une minute, Comment ça "on a fait chier toute la nuit ou presque" ? Ca veut dire que... ils nous ont entendus faire l'amour... Oh non, quelle honte...

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Ahuri, je le regarde se barrer comme une fleur.

- Nan mais il est sérieux là ?! Il vient souler à huit heures du mat' pour une connerie de flotte ?! Il veut crever ou quoi ?! (je regarde ma copine) Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement ?!

Elle roule pour venir s'allonger sur moi et répond :

- Il ne sait pas nager et il avait vraiment peur de l'eau, alors j'ai commencé à lui apprendre avec Genta. C'aurait été trop dangereux pour lui qu'il poursuive comme ça.

- Hime sait pas nager ?! Nan c'est une blague ?! C'est trop boooooon !

J'explose de rire. Je l'imagine tellement bien avec une petite ceinture en mousse et des brassards de bébé !

- Dis donc ! (elle fronce les sourcils) C'est pas drôle et pas sympa. Tu as bien une peur bleue des insectes et je me suis pas moquée de toi moi, ne ? Quand on a peur, ça se contrôle pas.

- Mais toi, c'est autre chose, bébé.

- Respecte le un minimum. Il a beaucoup pris sur lui et s'est forcé à apprendre. (elle me sourit et change de sujet) Et sinon, tu as bien dormi ? C'était confortable ?

- Ouais très. C'était une première. Merci d'avoir... Enfin tu vois. Et désolé pour hier.

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui ait été maladroite et qui ait mal choisi mon moment (elle dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres) Ne sois désolée de rien.

- Mais... tu avais raison. Sur toute la ligne...

- Je sais... dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire. Tu es bien plus que ce que tu laisses paraitre.

- Tu as vu ce que même Tomo et Jin ont pas vu...

- Tu sais, peut-être que Yamapi et tes amis te laisse croire qu'ils ne le savent pas, mais... ils te connaissent très bien j'ai l'impression. Et je pense qu'il y en a sûrement à qui ta vraie personnalité n'a pas échappé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ait vu le vrai Ryo.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, sur les mèches de cheveux qui le couvrent.

- Peut-être...

Je soupire et finis par lui sourire.

- Bon bah on se lève si tu dois filer un coup de palme à hime.

- J'ai le temps, je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans plus d'une heure et... je suis très bien comme ça, allongée sur toi.

- Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête, ne...

- Non, même pas, c'est juste j'aime juste sentir ta peau chaude contre moi (elle sourit) et je ne veux pas que tu repenses que j'essaye de te garder que par le sexe même si... j'adore quand on fait l'amour.

- Tu m'as dis que c'était pas le cas, alors je te crois, je dis en la serrant contre moi.

Ce qui empêche pas que le fait de la tenir contre moi totalement à poil me fait de l'effet. Little Ore-sama va pas tarder à avoir une forme olympique comme qui dirait. Et vu ce qu'elle vient de dire… je crois pas qu'elle sera contre le fait de l'aider à gagner une médaille.

Pov Ueda Tatsuya

En rejoignant Chloé, mon cor bat a toute vitesse. J'ai peur. Non, plus que ça, je suis terrifié. La mer, je ne m'en suis jamais approché, alors savoir que je vais etre dedans...

Mais elle me laissera pas tomber, elle va m'aider, alors ça va forcémment bien se passer. Allez, auto-persuasion.

Quand j'arrive sur la partie de la plage qui n'est pas surveillée par les caméras, mon amie m'attend déjà... mais elle n'est pas seule. Nishikido a eu la fabuleuse idée de l'accompagner. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. M-E-R-veilleux... J'ai juste envie de m'enfuir en courant. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Je le sens mal...

Assis sur le sable, adossé à un palmier, ce bete type me regarde me diriger vers sa copine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle a du tout lui expliquer sinon il ne serait pas là. Et ça a bien du le faire rire.

- Je t'ai ramené une bouée-canard, DaDa, me dit-il, rigolard.

Je serre les dents, le foudroie du regard et m'efforce ensuite de l'ignorer.

Elle lui donne un gos coup dans les cotes et je l'entends geindre de douleur.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! lui dit-elle, furieuse. Ben tu vas aider tiens et sans protester ! (elle se tourne ensuite vers moi) Ça va ? Je suis désolée... Je lui avais dit ne pas venir déranger mais... Bon. Au moins, on aura quelqu'un capable de nous secourir si problème. Tu viens ? (elle me prend doucement par la main) On va commencer par entrer dans l'eau où tu as pied.

L'utilisation d'un mot m'interpelle et je panique.

- Commencer ?! Ca veut dire que j'aurais plus pied après ?! m'exclamé-je pendant qu'il ricane bêtement.

- N'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas vraiment différent de quand tu as pied et tu vas voir, tu vas etre surpris mais normalement tu devrais trouver ça plus facile qu'en piscine, parce que le sel t'aide à flotter. (elle me sourit d'un air rassurant) Je suis là, tu ne crains rien.

- J'ai peur quand meme... avoué-je piteusement.

- Je ne te lache pas tant que je ne te sens pas pret d'accord ?

Elle recule dans l'eau, face à moi, me donne ses deux mains comme appui et je m'empresse de les saisir, avant de regarder l'eau calme du lagon comme une ennemie mortelle et met les pieds dedans à sa suite en tremblant un peu.

Je la suis jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive aux genoux et m'immobilise. Je peux pas. Je pourrais pas aller plus loin. Impossible.

D'un coup j'entend un "Oh putain on est pas sortis de l'auberge..." et le vois rentrer dans l'eau avec aisance jusqu'à s'arreter à côté de nous.

- Attend bébé, s'il a été qu'en piscine jusque là, faut d'abord qu'il se familiarise avec la mer sinon il arrivera a rien. (il s'assoit dans l'eau et me regarde) Fais comme moi, Ueda. Assieds-toi juste.

Nishikido qui m'aide ?! Alors là j'en tomberais presque à la renverse. Il lui prend quoi ?

- Il n'a pas tord, tu devrais faire ça, appuie Chloé.

Je hoche la tete et, sans lacher les mains de Chloé, m'assois avec précaution. L'eau m'arrive gross modo a la taille. Ca passe. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une gerbe d'eau en plein visage. Inutile de se demander de qui ça vient. C'était trop beau qu'il...

- Uwah c'est vraiment salé ! m'exclamé-je après m'etre léchées les lèvres par réflexe.

- Mets-toi dos aux vagues et ferme les yeux, me conseille Chloé. Laisse-toi mouiller par les vagues et n'aie pas peur, meme si elles te recouvrent. Enfin, les vraies vagues ne... N'est pas chéri ? ajoute-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. A la fin de la leçon on pourra faire une grosse bataille d'eau si tu veux, ne ? Et tu verras comment tu vas te faire arroser.

- Oi j'essayais de l'aider là, proteste-t-il. S'il doit mettre la tete sous l'eau pendant l'épreuve, autant qu'il soit pas surpris parce que c'est salé nan ?

- Oui, mais il va plonger de lui meme. On ne va pas le forcer tout de suite.

- Je le force à rien je l'ai juste arrosé. Mère-poule va. On dirait Keii-chan.

- Eh bien Koyama-san est un garçon très bien, dit-ell en lui tirant la langue.

- Gnagnagna, fait-il de meme, me faisant pouffer. Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer toi ?!

- Rien rien.

- Accouche ou je te coule !

J'écarquille les yeux, terrorisé par cette idée.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt Ryo. Allez Tatsuya, allonge-toi dans l'eau. Laisse-toi flotter. Je me mets à tes épaules et te soutiens.

Je déglutis péniblement et, en jetant un regard inquiet à Nishikido, m'allonge lentement, en tentant de museler ma panique. Je n'ai pas le choix puisqu'une partie de l'épreuve aura lieu dans l'eau. Si je n'y arrive pas, je serais éliminé et devrais quitter Genta. Alors tant pis, il faut que je prenne sur moi. Mais c'est très difficile. Sentir l'eau tout autour de moi m'angoisse profondément. La respiration heurtée, je ferme très fort les yeux et crispe les poings et les épaules.

- Tatsuya, si tu te mets en boule comme ça, tu vas couler. Image tout simplement que tu es une feuille à la surface de l'eau. Tu flottes. Mais pour ça, tu dois etre allongé, étendu et ne pas te crisper. Plutot qu'une feuille, tu nous fais la pierre là. Et une pierre ça flotte pas. (elle se glisse sous moi) Vas-y, allonge-toi, je suis dessous, on va flotter ensemble.

Pas franchement rassuré, je fais quand meme ce qu'elle dit et, à la fois étonné et réjoui, m'exclame :

- Je flotte !

- Ca fait une plombe qu'on se tue à te le dire, que tu vas flotter, andouille, rétorque Nishikido. Tu flottais dans la piscine, tu flotte aussi dans la mer, c'est logique.

Je fais comme si je l'avais pas entendu parce qu'il m'énerve et je la vois se décoller de moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris le truc, ça va.

Du coup je me redresse et je me met à barboter comme un gamin, tout content.

- Mais oui mais oui. Bon allez nage maintenant, hime, on est pas là pour te voir faire mumuse et on a pas l'année je te signale, grogne l'empecheur de barboter en rond.

- C'est bien, tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Tu me suis ?

En parlant, elle s'eloigne lentement du rivage en nageant sur le dos pour me regarder. Je hoche la tete et, comme Genta me l'a appris, je fais la petite grenouille. Je vais pas vite mais je coule pas et j'avance vers elle.

- C'est bien, va à ton rythme. Tu vois, tu es parfait meme où tu n'as pas pied, me félicite-t-elle en souriant. On va sous l'eau ensemble ?

- Heu... Je préférerais éviter...

- Il faut que tu te fasses à la sensation parce que si tu tombes à l'eau pendant le parcours, ça sera bien pire, objecte Chloé. Je te tiens, ne t'en fait pas. On se laisse juste glisser sous l'eau, on compte jusqu'à dix et on bat des jambes pour remonter.

Je hoche la tête mais je suis mal à l'aise. Je sais que je ne risque rien, mais la sensation persiste et elle est toujours là quand je me laisse couler.

Et la panique est immédiate. Comme le jour où Genta m'a poussé dans la piscine, je fais des mouvements désordonnés pour remonter, rendus encore plus difficiles par le fait que je ne sens pas le sol sous mes pieds.

Mon amie me récupère rapidement et je m'accroche à elle, essoufflé et le cour battant à toute allure.

- Doucement, doucement. Tu es remonté tout seul tu sais? Il faut que tu gardes ton calme. C'est le sang froid qui fera la différence.

- Plus tu te débattras et plus t'auras de la flotte dans la tronche en plus. C'est complètement con.

- Tu viens Ryo ? On va retenter le coup Tatsuya, parce qu'il ne faut pas rester sur un échec. Si tu coules, dans le cas de l'épreuve, tu risques d'entraver ton binome et de vous mettre en danger car vous serez liés l'un à l'autre par un poignet. Si tu tombes à l'eau, ne panique pas et laisse toi glisser jusqu'au fond, qui ne sera pas loin. Il n'y aura pas plus de trois mètres de profondeur. Et c'est plus facile, car dès que tu sens le sol sous tes pieds, il te suffit de taper un grand coup pour retourner à la surface en quelques secondes.

Sur ces mots, elle me tend sa main droite et fait signe à son copain de lui donner sa main gauche. Il ne doit pas apprécier d'etre obligé de m'aider. Je le sens à sa main qui tient à peine la mienne. Mais il le fait quand même et je l'en remercie parce que ça me rassure aussi.

Chloé compte à rebours à partir de trois, je prend ma respiration et on glisse ensemble jusqu'à toucher le sable fin et doux du fond. Je lutte pour ne pas paniquer une fois de plus et me dépeche de pousser sur le sol pour remonter plus vite.

Essoufflé, je regarde Chloé.

- C'était bien, me dit-elle en souriant. On va arreter pour aujourd'hui. On nage jusqu'à la plage et tu te reposes parce que pour toi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Donc ménage tes efforts. Et cette après midi, tout ce passera bien, garde un rythme constant dans l'eau, sans chercher à aller très très vite, d'accord ? Prudence et sang froid, ne.

- Je vois bien qu'il a fait des efforts... mais je plains quand meme son binome. Ça va pas etre simple, dit Nishikido.

- Il leur suffira de gagner du temps sur le reste... réplique Chloé, énigmatique.

La voix de Genta se fait alors entendre depuis la plage.

- Ohé ! Tout se passe bien ?!

- Très bien ! répond-elle.

Je nage lentement en grenouille jusqu'à la plage et y reprend pied avec elle. Je me sens tout mou.

- Il s'en est bien tiré, lui dit-elle encore. Ça ira pour l'épreuve de cet après midi. Il faudra qu'il ne panique pas, mais, il est parfaitement capable de nager la distance demandée.

Du rivage, elle regarde Nishikido qui est resté dans l'eau et ajoute :

- Je vais rejoindre Ryo et nager un peu avec lui. Je vous le confie.

Elle nous sourit, retourne dans l'eau et je me tourne vers mon chéri.

- Alors ma petite grenouille, tu t'en sors comme un chef il parait ? me dit-il tendrement en m'embrassant. J'en étais sur.

- Hum... Mais je suis fatigué...

- C'est normal. Les efforts qu'on fournit en combattant ses peurs drainent davantage l'énergie que des efforts physiques normaux. Viens on va rentrer, tu vas prendre une douche et te reposer un peu.

- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, ne.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Tu aime avoir le dernier mot en permanence.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux d'un air un peu gené. J'adore quand il fait ça, il est adorable. Du coup, pour l'embeter, j'essaye de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il est tellement grand que ma main n'atteint meme pas sa tete.

- Mouuuuuu... boudé-je faussement. T'es trop grand...

- He ?

- Je voulais t'ébouriffer les cheveux et je peux pas.

Il y a un blanc, puis il éclate de rire, déclenchant aussi le mien.


	12. Dernières éliminations avant l'accalmie

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Bon ben voilà, on est quittes, hime et moi. Il m'a aidé pour les capotes, je lui ai filé un coup de main pour la natation. Basta, on passe à autre chose, rideau.

Et comme je l'ai dis à Chloé, je plains sincèrement le pauvre gars à qui il se retrouvera enchaîné, parce qu'il devra le traîner comme un boulet et sera probablement éliminé. Moi ça m'arrange, parce que comme ça, plus de hime pour me gâcher le paysage, mais en même temps, s'il se barre, ma copine sera triste, parce qu'elle l'aime bien. Un peu trop à mon goût même, mais bon, je laisse courir. Après tout, le travesti étant gay et maqué avec le miliardaire, je crains pas grand-chose pour elle.

Plus tard d'ailleurs, Mizuhashi frappe à la porte. Moi je suis en train de me changer pour mettre un bermuda de bain sec, du coup, c'est Chloé qui va lui ouvrir. Heureusement, elle a eu le temps de se changer. Mais au moins, le milliardaire fait pas comme hime, il frappe et n'entre que si on lui dit ok.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Chloé, qu'il lui dit. Vos agresseurs ont été retrouvés et arrêtés. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Il vous sera simplement demandé de faire une déposition quand vous le pourrez.

- C'est vrai ?! Ils les ont eus ?! Oh !

Elle s'assoit rapidement, les jambes coupées et je me précpite près d'elle, inquiet... mais apparemment, c'est juste à cause du soulagement.

- Je suis rassurée... qu'elle dit, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Vraiment rassurée. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils se soient enfuis et qu'ils attendent leur heure pour revenir me le faire payer... (elle sourit un peu) Merci Mizuhashi-san, pour cette bonne nouvelle.

- Je vous en prie, il était tout à fait normal que vous en soyez la première informée. Heu… êtes-vous assez remise pour présenter l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ou dois-je le faire ?

- Je... J'aimerais le faire si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients... L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est vraiment trop incroyable pour que je laisse passer ça. Mais... même si mes bleus disparaissent peu à peu, j'aimerais bien que le maquilleur s'occupe de camoufler un peu les dégats restant, notamment là (elle montre ses lèvres). Même si ça a bien cicatrisé, il ne faut pas qu'on voit quoi que ce soit à l'écran...

- Bien sûr, je vais le faire venir d'ici quelques minutes. A tout à l'heure alors, Chloé. Nishikido-san.

Il sort et je regarde ma copine.

- T'es sûre que tu vas assez bien ? T'es pas obligée de reprendre si tôt tu sais.

- J'ai envie de servir à quelque chose, pas qu'à faire la déco tu sais. (elle m'enlace tendrement) Et ça va. Grace à toi je me sens très bien, qu'elle ajoute en m'embrassant sans le cou.

Je hoche la tête.

- Bon ben alors va falloir te changer si tu veux présenter l'épreuve alors. Sinon ils vont tous nous attendre et les gars vont se marrer.

- Hum ? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

- Bah…

Merde, comment elle peut ne pas piger la raison ?

- Bah… parce que maintenant ils savent tous qu'en fait on avait pas conclu quand je l'ai dis, donc ils vont supposer que ça s'est fait ce matin… Et comme ils aiment rien tant que me charier quand ils peuvent, bah ça va pas louper.

Elle rigole.

- Oh, d'accord ! C'était ça que tu voulais dire ! Mais, ils pouvaient te charier tant que tu ne l'avais pas fait, maintenant que tu as conclu, tu es à nouveau le dieu du sexe à qui personne ne résiste et ils ne pourront rien te dire non ?

- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi par hasard ? je fais en grognant pour de faux.

- Je plaisante, mon chéri, qu'elle dit en souriant. Mais je suis contente, je pensais que Pi et Jin serait déjà au courant (elle m'embrasse en passant ses bras derrière smon cou) Mon, je vais me changer alors, ne ?

Elle disparait ensuite dans la salle de bain et réapparait quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un petit short kaki style commando, d'un débardeur blanc, un béret sur les cheveux.

Je siffle longuement.

- La vache... Je te laisse pas sortir comme ça, pas moyen. Ils vont tous te mater. Mais t'avais prévu toutes ces tenues quand t'es partie de Tokyo ou quoi ? D'où tu les sors ?

Elle se marre à nouveau.

- Mizuhashi-san a demandé à un styliste de faire des tenues en rapport avec le thème globale de chaque épreuve quand j'ai accepté de présenter. Mais ça va, ces vêtements ils révèlent pas grand chose quand même.

- Si, tes jambes.

- C'est trop?

Elle essaye de descendre un peu la longueur du short qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, mais il lui montre maintenant le haut de ses fesses.

- Heu... remet-le comme avant plutôt. C'est pire là.

- C'est pire là ? Ah oui, effectivement. Ca déconcentrerait quelques personnes je pense.

- Ouais. Mais surtout, c'est à moi cette partie de toi. Je veux pas que d'autres mecs la voient.

Elle pince les lèvres et je suis presque sûr que c'est parce qu'elle essaye de pas se marrer.

- Plus que mes fesses qui t'appartiennent, tu m'as moi toute entière, ne ? Ce n'est pas mieux ?

Elle m'enlace, descend les mains sur mes fesses… fait pouet pouet avec.

J'en reste sur le cul. Ca c'est un truc que J'aurais pu faire. Wow, je déteins sur elle ou quoi ?

- Hé hé ! qu'elle fait en rigolant comme une gamine. Ca me va si ça c'est à moi.

- Ooooooi ! Bon allez on sort sinon Mizuhashi va revenir te chercher par la peau du cul et j'ai pas trop envie.

Elle rigole encore et prend ma main.

- Je t'emmène sur le lieu de l'épreuve alors.

Je la suis donc et on arrive juste devant la jungle peu après. Evidemment, on est les derniers, donc tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

Bon ben nous voilà bien. Il manquait plus que ça...

Je croise le regard rigolard du PiN qui s'imagine sûrement des trucs qui ont pas lieu d'être, et pousse doucement Chloé vers Mizuhashi, qui, étant donné la tronche qu'il tire, l'a sûrement déjà annoncée.

Elle s'avance à côté de Mizuhashi et salue tous les participants restants avant de prendre la parole.

- Cette épreuve vous le savez marque la fin de la semaine de qualification. C'est votre dernière chance de rester dans ce petit coin de paradis pour aller jusqu'au bout et viser la victoire. (elle sourit) Et cette épreuve est de loin la plus complète, car c'est un véritable parcours du combattant de quelques kilomètres qu'on vous propose. Et pour palier un peu à la difficulté, vous recevrez le soutien de l'un des autres candidats encore en lice. Par tirage au sort, vous déterminerez qui sera votre partenaire dans cette aventure. S'il vous plait, veuillez procéder maintenant à cette sélection.

Le premier à faire son tirage au sort, c'est Jin. Qui récupère Aiba. Le suivant, c'est Tomo. Je me marre s'il se cogne hime le boulet. Ah bah nan, il tombe avec le dernier coréen. Je me demande ce qui est le pire en fait lol Toma est le troisième à piocher et il tombe avec Okada-sempai. Ce qui veut dire que... NAAAAAAN ! C'EST MOI QUI ME TAPE HIMEEEEEE ! C'est pas possible, je suis maudit ! Tuez-moi tout de suite !

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réparti par groupe de deux, nous allons vous demander de tendre les poignets...

A mesure qu'on s'éxecute (et tout le monde se fout visiblement de ma détresse, à part hime qui me fait une moue désolée comme si ça suffisait à atténuer le massacre à venir), les assistants viennent menoter nos poignets ensemble et elle continue son speech.

- Pour valider ce parcours et atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, vous devrez comptez l'un sur l'autre, et vous entraider. La cohésion et l'esprit d'équipe, c'est ce qui va décider de votre victoire, ou de votre défaite ici. Coopére, et vous serez qualifié avec votre binôme. Mais... si vous n'arrivez pas à vous accorder, au lieu de coéquipiers, vous pourrez vite devenir une entrave l'un pour l'autre et provoquez votre échec. (elle sourit et nous désigne l'espace grillagé derrière elle) Il y a quatre couloirs de tailles égales. Chacun des binomes va se placer à une entrée.

Je regarde l'entrée en question. Elle est au ras du sol. On va devoir s'allonger et ramper. Tous les deux. Ok, je vais crever.

- Voici donc l'accès du parcours. En le traversant, surtout, ouvrez bien les yeux. Vous devrez trouver quatre nombres de deux chiffres, qui vous permettront de déverrouiller un coffre et obtenir la clé de vos menottes à l'arrivée. Sans ça, l'épreuve ne sera pas validée. (elle nous laisse donc nous allonger et je le fais en même temps qu'hime) Je pense que vous pouvez tous apercevoir le premier obstacle et vous faire une petite idée de ce qui vous attend. Vous allez devoir ramper cinquante mètres dans la boue sous des barbelés, mais attention aux dénivelés, il y a des montées mais aussi, des descentes assez... abruptes, et comme c'est très mouillé, si vous glissez, vous aurez la joie de vous réceptionner dans une splendide flaque de boue. Pour ce qui est de la suite des obstacles... je vais plutôt vous laisser les découvrir par vous même, l'effet de surprise rendra les choses bien plus intéressantes et... votre réactivité sera déterminante pour tout.

Je regarde mon compagnon de galère.

- Ca pue la merde, cette épreuve, je lui dis. On est mal, hime. Pour le coup, faut pas qu'on se loupe. Je veux pas me barrer et toi non plus, alors on fait vraiment équipe et le reste on verra plus tard. Ca te va ?

- Ca me va.

Pendant qu'on prépare l'ouverture des grilles devant chaque entrée, Chloé s'approche et nous murmure :

- Prenez le maximum d'avance possible pour les trois premiers obstacles, parce qu'à partir du quatrième-cinquième ça va se corser pour vous.

- Compris, qu'on dit en même temps.

Elle repart ensuite et se place sur une passerelle au dessus du parcours boueux.

- Les derniers arrivés seront éliminés ! Partez ! qu'elle gueule presque en tirant le coup de feu du départ.

- Bon faut qu'on se coordonne, je dis. On avance en meme temps notre main libre et ensuite celle qui est attachée.

- Ok.

- Go.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Déjà parce que ramper, j'ai pas bien l'habitude. Ensuite parce que le tunnel où on est est minus et qu'au moindre faux mouvement, on est coincés tous les deux. Cinquante mètres, ça a l'air de rien comme ça, mais dans ces conditions...

Pour le moment, ça se passe pas trop mal. On se tortille comme des gentils petits asticots et on arrive à rester à la meme cadence, mais j'apperçois un obstacle.

- Attention, Ueda, ça grimpe.

- J'ai vu.

Bon ça grimpe pas de ouf non plus, mais vu comment on est entravés, le moindre truc prend des proportions pas possible. Y compris une pente qui doit etre ridicule quand on est debout.

Arrivés au sommet, je sais pas comment on se démerde, mais d'un coup, j'entend un grand "crac".

- C'était quoi ça ? fait hime.

Je tourne lentement la tete. Oh putain...

- Heu... "ça" c'était ton fute.

- He ?

- T'as du prendre du cul, parce qu'il s'est accroché dans les barbelés. Et ton fute s'est déchiré.

- Heeeee ?!

Il devient écarlate. Il est gené, c'est mignon. Gnéhéhé.

- Bon, on s'en branle, t'es pas à poil et faut qu'on avance.

- Hum, qu'il fait en hochant la tête.

On avance encore d'un mètre et je jubile intérieurement en entendant son froc malmené et pas prévu pour ramper, finir de se déchirer. Il va finir l'épreuve en calebute. Mort de rire. Mais il bronche pas. C'est pas marrant s'il râle pas. Tout ce qui pourrit la vie du travesti me réjouit moi.

Du coup, on avance toujours et je vois bien que ça descend dans moins de deux mètres. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. Et quand on arrive en haut de la pente, je comprends que j'ai vu juste. Elle est boueuse de ouf et en bas, il y a tellement de gadoue que ça fait une flaque. On va glisser, c'est évident.

- On glisse ? me fait alors hime.

Je hoche la tete pour confirmer.

- On glisse.

Notre mouvement commun nous fait partir en avant et on se retrouve le nez dans la boue. Maintenant complètement trempés et dégueu, de la gadoue partout jusque dans les cheveux, on essaye de sortir de la flaque, mais c'est tellement boueux, justement, qu'on y arrive pas du tout.

- Rah putain on va pas passer trente ans coincés là, je grogne.

- Je suis d'accord, mais on retombe dès qu'on essaye d'avancer. T'as une solution à proposer au lieu de râler ?

- Ferme-la deux secondes déjà ça me permettra de réfléchir.

- Fais gaffe à la surchauffe de tes deux neurones. Ils sont pas habitués, tu pourrais les perdre.

- Ta gueule.

- Je sais pas.

Il émet un claquement de langue agacé et j'entend alors un bruit chelou. En tournant la tete comme je peux, je le vois secouer le treillage qui nous entoure et tirer un peu dessus avec sa main libre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? je fais.

- On va utiliser le treillage pour se hisser en dehors de la flaque. Agrippe-le de ton coté à peu près au meme endroit que moi.

L'idée est pas con, du coup c'est ce que je fais.

- A trois, on se hisse en meme temps

- Ok.

- Un... Deux... TROIS !

Je bande mes muscles à donf et grimace dans l'effort, mais on dirait que ça marche.

- Lâche... rien... qu'il me fait. Sinon... on va... retomber.

Il en a de bonnes. L'unique bras sur lequel je me repose tremble de fatigue.

On est sortis du piège marécageux. Mais je suis mort et je vois pas du tout le bout du tunnel. Là je vois du plat, mais je sens bien qu'ils vont nous avoir remis des saloperies du genre plus loin.

- Allez Nishikido, on repart sinon on en sortira jamais.

Il a raison, mais c'est la merde. On repart donc, mais on est vachement moins rapides que quand on a commencé et vachement moins synchro aussi. La preuve, je viens de me bloquer tout seul comme un con et mon t-shirt vient de subir le meme sort que le fute de Ueda. On va la terminer à poil cette épreuve si ça continue.

En plus je peux meme pas dégager les lambeaux vu qu'on est menottés et ça me gêne pour progresser dans le truc. Et pour couronner le tout, ça descend encore. Et il se sont pas fait chier pour l'angle, ne. Un joli quatre-vingt-dix degrés ou pas loin.

- C'est la merde ? qu'il me fait.

- C'est la grosse merde.

- On a pas le choix de toute façon. Prêt ?

- Non mais y'a pas le choix. Taiauuuuuut !

En gueulant ça, on s'est lancés. Mais en décalés. Du coup on est plus positionnés comme il aurait fallu et ça finit en roulé-boulé. Et hime vautré sur moi de tout son long.

- Ueda, t'es lourd, bouge, je grogne

Et en plus, avoir sa tronche de travesti à trois centimètres de la mienne me met mal à l'aise.

- Gomen, qu'il fait en reprenant sa place. On fait comme tout à l'heure pour sortir.

- Ouais ouais...

On se sert de nouveau du treillage pour se hisser, mais je suis mort, j'ai plus de force dans les bras heureusement, je vois enfin le bout, à quelques mètres devant.

On finit par sortir et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en étirant mes bras courbaturés... avant de me rendre compte que le deuxième obstacle se profile déjà. C'est une espèce d'immense toile d'araignée en corde de quatre mètres de haut au moins, qui a été tendue en travers du chemin de telle manière que la seule façon d'arriver de l'autre coté, c'est de la monter et de la redescendre. Je grimace. Encore des efforts pour mon bras gauche. Je suis droitier moi, merde. Hime a de la chance lui, c'est son bras gauche qu'ils ont menoté au mien et il est droitier. Je commence à avoir un apperçu de ce qu'on ressent quand on a le bras dans le platre et c'est pas réjouissant.

- La seule solution, c'est de faire comme si nos jambes aussi étaient liées, qu'il dit en arrachant ce qui reste de son fute pour attacher nos chevilles et nos genoux.

- Oi tu fais quoi là ?

- Si on est pas attachés là aussi, on sera pas synchro dans la montée et si l'un monte plus vite que l'autre, celui qui montera plus vite sera déséquilibré et risquera de faire chuter les deux.

Je le regarde d'abord comme s'il était dingue, puis je percute son raisonnement. Ah nan finalement c'est pas si con. Et puis comme notre différence de taille est minime, on a les jambes de la meme longueur à peu de choses près. J'imagine la cata si Taguchi ou Oguri avaient pas été jartés et que j'ai du faire équipe avec l'un des deux. C'était mort d'avance. Et là en plus, j'ai du bol, hime c'est un malin. Ca vaut le coup que j'utilise son nom pour une fois.

- Alors, Ueda, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Fais comme moi, qu'il me dit en attrapant un cordage assez haut avec sa main libre.

Je l'imite et il continue.

- Maintenant on va attraper celui d'à coté avec l'autre main. Voilà. Pose ton pied libre sur le premier cordage, je fais pareil. Et à trois, on propulse nos jambes attachées pour prendre appui au meme endroit. Tu me suis ?

- Ouais c'est bon.

- Ok, alors un... deux... TROIS !

Au signal on ramène tous les deux nos jambes. Ca y est, on touche plus terre. Je me sens comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. Bah je vous raconte pas la taille du bestiau qui aurait tissé ce truc. Il me boufferait comme un toast aux crevettes.

Du coup, on recommence. Encore et encore. Cordage par cordage. Je sens plus mes bras mais faut pas que je lache, on est presque en haut. Bon sauf qu'après...

- Et pour descendre, une autre idée brillante ?

- Ouais. Mais elle va pas te plaire.

- Dis toujours.

- On se laisse tomber.

- De quatre mètres ?! T'es pas dingue, on va se péter une jambe !

- Il suffit de bien se réceptionner.

- Je suis pas cascadeur moi ! Trouve autre chose.

Un petit sourire moqueur apparait sur sa tronche de travesti.

- Retire tout de suite ce sourire moqueur !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me frappe ? Fais-le et on tombe tous les deux des quatre mètres.

C'est pour le coup que tu vas vraiment te la péter, ta jambe.

- C'est ta gueule que je vais péter quand on en aura fini, hime !

- T'es sûr ? Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : Chloé.

Mais quel enfoiré de connard de merde !

- T'es vraiment une balance. Et en plus t'as pas de couilles.

- Répète ça ?!

- Un "mec" qui se planque derrière la nana d'un autre pour s'en protéger, j'appelle ça une lopette. Mais bon venant de toi je suis pas surpris.

- Attend qu'on en ait fini et on va régler ça Nishikidiot !

En parlant, on s'est tellement rapprochés niveau visage, qu'on est presque front contre front. Beurk, la gueule du travesti en gros plan, je vais gerber...

Je m'écarte et, sans lui demander son avis, enjambe le dernier cordage pour descendre, ce qui l'oblige à faire pareil pour pas se retrouver désarticulé.

On est tous les deux tellement pressés d'en finir pour se friter une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on est par terre en un temps record.

- Tu crois que tu peux attendre la fin de l'épreuve pour me foutre sur la gueule ou t'es trop con pour ça ?

- Avance hime !

Putain, j'en ai déjà ras-le-cul de me le cogner (meme s'il est pas aussi boulet que je pensais) et j'ai l'impression que je suis loin d'en avoir fini. Si après pas tout ça je suis pas qualifié, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour l'être. Je me penche (et du coup je le fais pencher aussi) pour défaire ce qui maintiens nos jambes et d'un coup, un truc me revient.

- Putain on est trop cons !

Il me regarde comme si j'avais pété un plomb.

- Me fixe pas comme ça toi ! Si j'y ai pas pensé, toi non plus alors que d'après tes critères t'es plus intelligent que moi !

- Mais de quoi tu parle espèce d'abruti ?!

- Les chiffres ! Les chiffres pour les codes ! A quoi ça mous avancera d'arriver au bout du parcours si on a pas ces putain de codes ?!

Il pâlit, preuve qu'il a totalement zappé aussi et que si j'en avais pas parlé, on terminait pour des prunes. J'en connais des qui se seraient encore bien foutus de notre gueule. Enfin de la mienne surtout.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On retourne en arrière pour voir si on a pas loupé des trucs ?

- Ah nan ! De la merde, je fais pas demi tour.

- Mais si le code est derrière...

- Ben on va supposer qu'il est devant.

- Mais s'il l'est pas ?

- Je ferais pas demi tour, hime ! Tu me comprends ?! Je parle japonais ou pas ?!

- Vu ton intelligence, je suis pas sur.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le malin ?!

- Encore un truc à régler après.

- Ca va etre un bain de sang...

On se regarde de travers pendant un moment et on repart d'un pas décidé. Maintenant il peut bien me tomber n'importe quoi dessus, ce sera jamais aussi pénible que supporter un hime plein de boue et à moitié à poil. Et encore quand je dis "pénible", je pèse mes mots. Ce mec est un vrai poison.

On avance donc en regardant autour de nous, mais en dehors d'arbres et de caillasses, y'a rien. Pas un bout de chiffre ou d'un truc approchant. Du coup, quand on arrive devant l'obstacle suivant, on est pas plus avancés. Enfin techniquement si puisqu'on a marché, mais niveau code, que dalle.

L'obstacle suivant… parlons-en justement. Il a grillé un fusible, le Muzuhashi ou quoi ? Sérieux ! Une échelle ! Géante ! Avec des barreaux en rondins séparés de ouf ! Et faut qu'on grimpe ça ?! Après s'être farcis le parcours dans la boue et la toile d'araignée ?!

- Pas moyen, je décrète.

- He ?

- Je fais pas ça, y'en a ras le cul. Je suis pas venu sur cette île pour me taper des épreuves de merde comme ça. J'ai mal aux bras, je bouge plus.

Je l'entends soupirer. Ouais ouais c'est ça, soupire, j'en ai rien à carer. C'est bon, leurs conneries, j'en ai ma claque. D'ailleurs je m'assois tiens.

- T'as peut-être décidé d'abandonner Chloé –qui va être triste et/ou t'en vouloir au passage-, mais moi j'ai pas envie de laisser Genta, alors tu bouge ton cul, sinon ça va mal se passer. J'étais sûr que tu finirais par la lâcher, mais aussi tôt, franchement je pensais pas.

Pour toute réponse, je m'allonge carrément sur le sol, en appui sur mes avant-bras, ce qui le force à se baisser aussi.

- J'ai de plus en plus envie d'arrêter, histoire que tu sois éliminé. J'expliquerais à Chloé, elle comprendra.

- Je serais toi, je compterais pas trop là-dessus.

- Mais t'es pas moi, hime et encore heureux d'ailleurs.

- Donc c'est ton dernier mot, tu laisse tomber ?

Je vais pour répondre "oui"… mais d'un coup, je l'entends de nouveau me dire "j'aurais pas pu dormir sans toi". Et si je suis éliminé… Merde… Nan je peux pas faire ça, même pour faire chier hime. Et puis bon… elle me manquerait si je rentrais à Tokyo maintenant.

Je soupire lourdement et me relève.

- Bon, on y va, je fais.

Je peux presque voir son petit sourire triomphant.

- Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est pour Chloé que je le fais, pas pour toi.

- Y'a longtemps que j'ai plus la moindre illusion sur ton compte, Nishikido.

Je retiens une réplique cinglante.

- Bon, on la finit cette épreuve de merde oui ?

- Je t'attends moi, je te signale.

- Ouais bon bah je suis là, alors on est partis.

N'empêche… si je tenais Mizuhashi là, maintenant, tout de suite…

- On fait comment ? je demande.

- Et si tu réfléchissais un peu au lieu de compter sur les autres, ça changerait.

- A quoi ça servirait puisque, selon toi, j'ai que deux neurones ?

- Tu les utilise quand ça t'arrange.

- Ce qui prouve qu'ils fonctionnent au moins.

- La ferme, je réfléchis.

- Je vais m'endormir, hime.

- La ferme et écoute. A mon signal, on sautera en meme temps pour attraper le premier rondin, on se hissera... et ainsi de suite jusqu'en haut et pour la descente, on se laissera juste glisser d'un rondin à l'autre.

- Ok.

De toute façon qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre à essayer ? Rien.

- Allez un... deux... TROIS !

On saute comme un duo de kangourous, chope le rondin, s'y accroche... et retombe.

- Pas grave on recommence.

Avec le meme résultat.

- Ok stop. Je sais pourquoi on y arrive pas.

- Et pourquoi ? je demande.

- Parce qu'on glisse. La boue a pas séché sur nous, du coup on a aucune prise sur... bah notre prise justement.

- Et donc qu'est ce que... Oi hime tu fais quoi là ?!

Sans me demander mon avis, il s'est mis à finir de déchirer mon t-shirt éclaté par les barbelés.

- Que je sache il te sert plus à rien vu l'état dans lequel il est, alors autant qu'il soit utile une dernière fois, qu'il dit en essuyant ses mains et ses bras avec. J'ai payé de mes fringues à l'obstacle précédent, alors c'est ton tour.

Il a pas tort. Mais je grogne quand meme. Parce que c'est hime qui l'a dit et que je déteste lui donner raison.

Il me passe donc ce qui a été mon t-shirt mais Plus qu'un chiffon en mauvais état et je me nettoie aussi. La figure avec. Et je lui nettoie la sienne sans lui demander son avis.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- A ton avis ? Tu pose vraiment des questions cons.

Il a l'air surpris de mon geste. Moi aussi je suis surpris d'ailleurs. Je capte pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

- Allez on y retourne, je fais pour changer très vite de sujet.

- Hai. Un... Deux... TROIS !

On saute à nouveau, on s'accroche... et cette fois on arrive à se hisser. J'ai tellement mal aux bras et tellement plus de force dedans, que je me demande comment j'y arrive. Est ce que c'est l'idée de laisser Chloé toute seule au cas où on perde ? Aucune idée, mais toujours est-il qu'un moment plus tard, on est tous les deux de l'autre coté.

- Bon... Ca c'est fait. Ca va, Nishikido ?

- Mouais on va dire ça. Allez on... Ueda regarde ! Là !

Je désigne un morceau de bois par terre devant nous. Dessus, un chiffre. Cinquante-quatre. Mais impossible si c'est la première ou la deuxième partie d'un code, ni meme si c'est le premier ou le deuxième.

- Bien joué, je l'avais pas vu. Trouvons la suite maintenant.

Je hoche la tete et on avance donc en silence en regardant bien autour de nous. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, on tombe sur un douze écrit avec des cailloux, mais on a failli passer à coté. On continue donc à avancer. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans tomber sur quoi que ce soit. Je trouve ça louche. Est ce qu'on approcherait du but ? C'était peut-etre la dernière fois que je me farcissais hime. Pourvu que oui...

Mais mon espoir est déçu à peine cinq-cent mètres plus loin, quand on se retrouve face à une giga branche posée en travers d'un genre de précipice.

- Ils nous l'ont déjà fait le coup du précipice, je remarque. Est ce que ton copain le milliardaire aurait manqué d'imagination ?

- Il s'appelle Genta je te signale. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de sa part. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Viens on va voir.

On s'approche donc et effectivement il y a autre chose. Et moi ça me fait marrer. Parce que lui pas du tout. En dessous de la branche, il y a de la flotte. Et pas qu'un peu, ne. Je pense qu'on a pied, mais hime a l'air de penser le contraire et ça m'éclate.

- Je peux pas...

- Allez hime, t'as fais la corniche. Ce truc est genre trois fois plus large.

- C'est pas la largeur du tronc qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous... qu'il me dit d'une voix tendue. Si je glisse et que je tombe dedans...

- Bah tu m'entraine dans la flotte avec toi. Ca nous lavera au moins. J'en ai ras le bol de la gadoue.

- C'est pas marrant...

- Moi je trouve que s...

Je finis pas ma phrase, parce qu'il me regarde d'un air à la fois inquiet et suppliant. Je me souviens de ma trouille des insectes et de comment c'est hard de passer au dessus d'une peur. Disons que là, je vais temporairement oublier que je peux pas le saquer.

- Allez Ueda ça va aller, je dis de mon ton le plus sympa. Y'a pas de raison que tu glisse. Regarde, le tronc est sec et large, tu passe à l'aise. Et meme si tu tombais, je serais là. Je te laisserais pas tomber, ok ?

Il me fixe d'un air ahuri, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que ces paroles sortent de ma bouche. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, mais il a vraiment l'air terrifié. Comme dans la mer. C'est comme si j'étais obligé d'avaler un plat entier de ces immondes vers blancs... Yeurk faut que j'arrete d'y penser sinon je vais vraiment gerber.

- Merci... Ryo, qu'il me fait d'un ton reconnaissant.

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom depuis qu'on se connait. Il doit vraiment etre soulagé pour en arriver là alors que lui non plus peut pas me blairer.

- Allez j'y vais en premier et tu me suis, ok ? Marche en crabe, ce sera plus simple, tu seras plus stable.

Il hoche la tête, mais je le sens pas rassuré. La preuve, il vient de m'agriper la main. En temps normal, je l'aurais jarté sans remord, mais je vais pas faire mon salaud alors qu'il flippe sa race. Faut juste pas que j'avance trop vite, sinon il va trébucher, peut-être tomber sur moi et là, c'est clair qu'on tombe tous les deux dans la flotte. On fait du pas à pas. Comme les crabes que j'ai mentionné juste avant. Mais on avance. Si hime continue à me suivre comme… Woh il me fait quoi là ?

Il a perdu l'équilibre et s'est rattrapé à moi. Du coup, il est accroché à mon dos en mode koala ou quasi. C'est un miracle si je me suis pas taulé.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je fais.

Je peux pas le voir, mais je le sens très bien secouer vivement la tête.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te porter ? Je veux bien être sympa, mais y'a des limites.

- Juste un peu… onegai…

Sa voix est étouffée parce qu'il a la bouche sur la peau de mon dos, mais je l'ai très clairement entendu. Je soupire lourdement.

- Grimpe… T'es vraiment pas croyable…

Il le fait et s'agripe comme une moule à son rocher. Cool, je suis devenu une caillasse.

Mais du coup, avec ma moule attitrée, je suis deux fois plus lourd et deux fois moins rapide. Et je peux pas me servir de mes bras comme balancier pour garder mon équilibre, vu que je tiens les genoux du gosse (ouais, il a beau être plus vieux que moi, là, on dirait un gosse). Souhaitons que… Mon pied droit vient de déraper et je me sens plonger.

- Gomen Ueda. Bouche-toi le nez.

- He ?

Il a rien le temps d'ajouter et moi non plus, on est déjà dans la flotte. Je le sens se débattre comme un taré en entraînant mon bras. J'essaye de remonter, mais ses mouvements sont tellement désordonnés qu'il me file des coups. Merde il a été entraîné pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il fout ?! Il cherche à nous noyer tous les deux ?! Je peux pas compter sur lui, il faut que je nous fasse remonter. Je me laisse couler et frappe violemment le sol des pieds pour refaire surface, lui à ma suite. Je crève l'eau, essoufflé et il fait pareil en continuant à se débattre.

- Putain Ueda, calmes-toi, bordel !

Il s'immobilise en remuant juste les bras et les jambes pour se maintenir à la surface.

- Tu m'as frappé dans la flotte abruti, t'aurais pu m'assommer et j'aurais pu crever !

- G… Gomen…

Je prends pied et soupire.

- En plus t'as paniqué pour que dalle, on a pied, regarde !

Il pose les pieds au sol… et se rend compte qu'effectivement, l'eau lui arrive seulement au cou. Il a un petit rire gêné.

- Gomen… qu'il fait en se passant la main dans les tifs. J'ai paniqué.

- Oui ça j'ai vu merci. Bon, on sort de là ? J'ai pas envie de finir frippé comme un vieux pruneau.

- Ryo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Merci.

Et là-dessus, il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je reste bloqué quelques secondes, puis le repousse.

- Oiiiiii ! A quoi tu joue là ?! Plus jamais tu fais ça !

Il hoche la tête et on se met à avancer pendant que je grogne et grommelle tout ce que je peux. Et en plus de hime qui a des débordements de reconnaissance dont je veux pas, on galère à avancer. Ouais parce que marcher dans autant de flotte, c'est pas de la tarte, c'est moi qui vous le dit, surtout avec les godasses immergées.

Au bout d'un moment à patauger comme des canards géants, je butte sur un truc. Que je vois pas parce que c'est sous l'eau. Un rocher ou un machin comme ça ? En tout cas ça nous barre le passage et y'a pas moyen de contourner. Faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

- Bouge pas de là, je fais.

Et je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Oh putain les enfoirés… Hime va jamais y arriver. Impossible, déjà qu'il panique quand il a pied, alors là… A quoi il pensait, son petit ami ? C'est pourtant bien lui qui lui a donné des cours de natation nan ? Non il SAVAIT qu'il pourrait jamais le faire ! Merde !

Je refais surface.

- Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Bon… Ueda, sois fort… Il va te falloir tout ton courage là.

- Tu me fais peur…

- T'as raison.

- He ?

- D'avoir la trouille, t'as raison. Faut qu'on rentre dans une petite cage sous la flotte. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont mis un ou plusieurs bouts du code à l'intérieur.

Il a blémit. Bah oui c'était obligé. Il est complètement con l'autre ou quoi ?!

- Muri… Murimurimurimurimuri…

Oh nan v'la qu'il nous fait comme Keii-chan. Je le chope par les épaules et le secoue.

- Reprends-toi, Ueda ! Tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant ! Ce qui était valable pour moi tout à l'heure est valable pour toi aussi ! On va le faire ensemble et on y arrivera ensemble ! Parce qu'on y arrivera, t'entend ? T'entends ?!

Comme il a pas l'air convaincu, je décide de lui révéler un truc sur moi. Tant pis s'il s'en sert par la suite, on verra bien.

- Tu sais quoi ? Pendant les épreuves en intérieur, j'ai du bouffer des insectes. D'immondes vers et autres saloperies du genre, alors que j'en ai une trouille bleue.

Il me regarde d'un air quasi choqué. Parce qu'il est surpris que je lui donne une arme contre moi de mon plein gré ou parce qu'il pensait pas que j'avais la trouille d'un truc ?

- Et ? Tu les as vraiment bouffés ?

- J'avais pas le choix. C'était flippant et immonde mais j'ai pris sur moi. Et c'est ce que tu dois faire toi aussi. Tu veux pas partir et quitter Mizuhashi nan ? (il secoue la tete) Alors toi aussi tu dois prendre sur toi. Comme moi, comme Sakurai. T'as bien vu qu'il avait le vertige comme Keii-chan ne ? Mais il a pris sur lui et traversé la corniche quand meme. Toi on te demande juste de rester sous la flotte quelques secondes.

Il reste silencieux. Je crois qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire.

- T'as raison... Si tout le monde prend sur lui, je peux pas faire moins...

- Voilà. Et je suis là, ne. Ca va aller.

Je prend sa main en me disant que ça va le rassurer comme ça.

- L'entrée du truc est juste là, je dis en lui indiquant avec ma main libre. On est juste devant.

Je crois que je vais devoir ouvrir les yeux pour nous deux parce que je pense pas qu'il sera en état de zyeuter si y'a un bout de code et je vais pas lui demander. Ce sera déjà pas mal s'il reste dessous sans paniquer.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois et on y va.

- Attend... tu compte jusqu'à trois et on y va ou on y va quand tu dis trois ?

- Allez Ueda t'es pas une lopette, merde !

Je me contredis complètement là, vu que je lui ai dis exactement le contraire plus tot dans la journée, mais osef. Là je le sens pret à faire marche arrière et je peux pas lui permettre.

- TROIS ! je gueule sans avoir compté.

Je prend ma respiration, l'entend faire pareil et je plonge, ce qui l'entraine à ma suite.

On rentre tous les deux dans la cage. J'espère que, s'il y a des numéros quelque part, ils les ont pas planqués loin, parce que je pense pas qu'il arrivera à museler sa panique très longtemps. Au moment où je dis ça, j'apperçois un bout de plastique chelou près de la sortie. Trente-quatre et vingt-huit ! J'avais raison ! Je me grouille de nous faire sortir avant qu'on manque d'air tous les deux et on refait surface. Haletant, je regarde mon co-détenu qui a l'air plus mort que vif.

- C'est bon, Ueda, c'est fini. T'as réussi, regarde. Et j'ai les c...

Encore une fois, je m'interromps parce qu'il a refermé les bras sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait le koala ?! Deux calins et un bisou dans la meme épreuve, c'est abusé ! Mais vu la tronche qu'il tire, je comprend que c'est à cause du soulagement. Du coup j'ai pas le cour à l'envoyer chier.

- Allez allez c'est fini... je fais d'un ton bourru et boudeur en lui tapotant la tete. Lache-moi maintenant ou les gens vont croire qu'on est potes.

- Et ce serait grave ? T'en a pas marre de passer ton temps à te friter avec moi ? On pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre...

En disant ça, il me fait des yeux de chat potté tout larmoyants. J'ai horreur de ça.

- On verra, je dis pour qu'il me lache la grappe. Là grouillons-nous d'en finir avant de choper la crève.

- Hai !

Pov Mizuhashi Genta

Avec Chloé, je regarde depuis le départ les écrans de controles qui nous permettent de suivre la progression des candidats et il faut avouer qu'ils s'en sortent assez bien. Tous les binomes ont des stratégies qui ont l'air payantes. Mais il faut bien avouer que, l'un comme l'autre, notre attention, depuis le début, est focalisée sur le binome de nos compagnons respectifs. Et plutot avec inquiétude. Nous n'avons pas le son (avec quatre équipe à suivre, ça ferait cacophonie), mais leurs expressions disent bien que ça ne se passe pas dans le calme et qu'ils s'envoient des joyeusetés au visage. Et à plusieurs reprises bien qu'ils s'entraident de façon efficace pour avancer. Est ce qu'ils vont se battre en pleine épreuve ? C'est ce que je crains plusieurs fois, mais aucun des deux n'en arrive là. Et soudain, l'impensable se produit : je vois Tatsuya embrasser son ennemi sur la joue. Choqué, j'écarquille les yeux et tourne la tete vers Chloé.

- Est ce que... vous avez vu la meme chose que moi ? lui demandé-je.

Elle a l'air très surprise aussi, mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu la meme chose que vous. On dirait que cette épreuve les rapproche de manière inattendue, et je pense que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il suffisait de les menotter l'un à l'autre moins quelques heures pour qu'ils s'entendent. (elle rit) Sinon ça ferait longtemps que leurs copains de l'agence les auraient choppés pour les attacher ensemble.

Je ris aussi car une vision stupide vient de me traverser l'esprit : Tatsuya et Nishikido-san s'enfuiyant dans les couloirs de leur agence, poursuivis par une horde de Johnny's pressés de voir finir leur animosité commune. Cocasse.

- Oh regardez !

Mon attention, attirée par ma comparse, se reporte sur le moniteur, sur lequel le binome Yamashita-san, plus très habillé après les barbelés du premier obstacle, crève l'eau à la sortie de la cage, en compagnie de Kim-ssi. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont etre les premiers à terminer. Et, de fait, quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux arrivent en courant dans notre direction. En quelques secondes, les deux cadenas fermant la boite où se trouve la clé de leurs menottes gisent par terre et ils se libèrent de leur lien de métal.

- Félicitations. Vous avez été les plus rapides, vous etes les premiers, leur dis-je pendant que Chloé leur tend des serviettes et leur propose de quoi boire.

Notre attention se reporte ensuite sur les trois équipes encore en lice. Et, de nouveau, celle de Tatsuya crée la surprise. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois etre content qu'il soit sorti du bras de mer où ils étaient tombés... ou jaloux parce qu'il s'est littéralement collé au dos de Nishikido-san en entourant sa taille.

- C'est trop... grogné-je à mi voix.

Je l'entend étouffer un rire. Ma réaction doit lui sembler drole. Je me retiens de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Elle doit trouver la situation à son gout. Une partisane de ce que les fans noment le "RyoDa" je suppose. Encore une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas.

Et à ce moment-là, Akanishi-san et Aiba-san arrivent à leur tour aux cadenas, qui tombent très vite.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Chloé : il ne reste plus que la paire Okada-san/Ikuta-san et celle de nos compagnons respectifs en course. Je croise les doigts. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps. S'ils sont éliminés... Et elle doit penser sensiblement la meme chose.

Mais nos prières muettes ne sont pas entendues, car presque immédiatement, Ikuta-san et Okada-san arrivent a leur tour. C'est terminé... Tatsuya et Nishikido-san vont... Non une minute...

- Deux cadenas ?! s'exclame Ikuta-san. Il y a deux codes ?!

Il jette un regard désespéré à Chloé, qui me fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont trouvé que les chiffres correspondant à un seul cadenas.

- Elle l'a dit quand elle vous a expliqué le principe de l'épreuve, Ikuta-san, réponds-je sans parvenir à cacher un sourire de soulagement.

Nos compagnons ont encore une chance puisque ces deux-là vont devoir rebrousser chemin pour trouver les deux parties manquantes.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention, sempai... boude-t-il.

- Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer, rétorque l'ainé.

- Au lieu de vous reporocher mutuellement votre manque d'attention, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin au plus vite, leur fais-je remarquer.

Enfin pas trop vite non plus. Histoire de laisser Tatsuya et Nishikido-san.

Je sais, c'est on ne peut plus partial et je devrais etre totalement détaché, mais comment faire quand ça concerne Tatsuya ?

Le duo repart donc en courant et toute mon attention se focalise de nouveau sur le deuxième écran. Tatsuya et son binôme ont l'air bloqués devant la cage où les dernières parties des codes sont indiquées. Et étant donné la mine de mon petit ami, il doit être totalement terrifié par l'idée de s'immerger totalement. Si seulement je pouvais aller le rassurer… mais je ne peux pas. Je suis obligé de laisser Nishikido-san s'en charger, ce qu'il fait apparemment. Quelle frustration. Je déteste le voir comme ça… Soudain, ils plongent tous les deux et je retiens mon souffle moi aussi. Pourvu qu'ils y arrivent… Pourvu qu'ils aient les quatre morceaux de codes…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le malheureux tandem Ikuta/Okada courir en regardant partout. Je ne sais pas quelles parties leur manquent, mais si c'est celles que je crois, nos compagnons à Chloé et moi, ont largement le temps d'arriver très tranquillement.

Je grogne de nouveau quand, pour la deuxième fois, Tatsuya enlace son binôme de très près. Il pouvait parler de moi pour Yamashita-san, ne. Moi, je n'ai fais que regarder, je n'ai pas touché. Je le lui ferais remarquer ce soir.

Tous les deux repartent en courant et je me détourne de l'écran pour les voir arriver en vrai. Kami-sama, faites qu'ils les aient tous… Je vous en prie… Je ne veux pas que Tatsuya soit éliminé…

Je sursaute en les voyant arriver… main dans la main et avec l'air réjoui. Est-ce qu'ils seraient… devenus amis pendant l'épreuve ? Non, impossible, ça ne peut pas être ça… Ils ouvrent un cadenas et je retiens de nouveau mon souffle. Oh God, ils s'attaquent au second… qui tombe à terre. Oui ! La clé est dans la main de Nishikido-san et les menottes tombent.

- Yay ! m'exclamé-je tout haut.

Avant de porter mes mains à ma bouche. Oups… Non, il ne faut pas que je fasse ça, c'est vraiment de chez vraiment grillé que je suis de parti pris. J'inspire, reprend un visage impassible en espérant que les monteurs de l'émission auront la très bonne idée de couper ça pour la diffusion et me tourne vers Chloé.

- Vous voulez leur annoncer qu'ils sont qualifiés ?

- Je me demande si je n'ai pas plutôt envie de leur faire un peu peur... Ils m'ont foutu la trouille ces deux baka et j'ai bien cru que c'était fini quand j'ai vu arrivé le troisième binôme...

- Ce ne serait pas un peu cruel ?

- Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas ? (elle fait une petite moue boudeuse) Dans ce cas... je vous laisse aller leur annoncer. Je sais bien que vous en avez très envie.

C'est vrai, je lui ai proposé d'y aller par courtoisie, mais annoncer à Tatsuya qu'il ne me quittera ni aujourd'hui ni pendant quinze jours au moins me cause une telle joie… que je me précipite. Enfin disons que je me hâte vers eux. Pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent froid à attendre bien sûr.

- Messieurs, bravo d'être venus à bout de tous ces obstacles, leur dis-je en leur tendant des serviettes. Vous avez su mettre de côté vos différends et collaborer, ce qui est remarquable. Vous êtes qualifiés pour la suite de l'aventure, mais sachez qu'il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Ikuta-san et Okada-san étaient arrivés avant vous, mais ils n'avaient qu'un code sur deux, ils ont donc du faire demi tour.

Ils se regardent d'un air surpris. Apparemment, aucun n'avait pensé qu'une autre équipe pourrait arriver avant eux tellement ils étaient concentrés sur les obstacles et ils prennent soudain conscience qu'être arrivés au bout de l'épreuve et s'être libérés ne constituait pas forcément un gage de qualification.

Du coup, soulagé, Tatsuya saute soudain au cou de son binôme en riant.

- Merci Ryo, c'est grâce à toi si on est arrivés au bout !

Derrière eux, je vois alors Yamashita-san et Akanishi-san qui s'étaient approchés sans que je les vois, les regarder avec des yeux d'autant plus ronds, que leur ami non seulement ne bronche pas et ne repousse pas son ennemi de toujours, mais en plus répond :

- Nan, merci à toi, Tatsuya. Si t'avais pas eu ces idées géniales, on aurait même pas dépassé les premiers obstacles.

Et là, la mâchoire de Yamashita-san et Akanishi-san se décroche presque. La mienne aussi du reste. Que s'est-il donc passé pendant l'épreuve que nous n'avons pas compris à cause de l'absence de son ?

Laissant les six qualifiés à leur joie, je vais voir le staff et leur demande de rapatrier le malheureux binôme perdant au point d'arrivée. Pendant ce temps, je rejoins le reste des participants, qui fêtent leur victoire à grand renfort de bouteilles d'eau vidées.

- C'était donc la dernière épreuve, leur dis-je. Vous allez maintenant avoir quinze jours de totale tranquillité, pour vous reposer et profiter de l'île à votre guise. C'est tout. Pour le moment.


	13. Dernière ligne droite

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Inutile de dire qu'après la fin des épreuves de qualification, la tension est totalement retombée et que chacun a pris son temps chaque jour, pour se détendre, s'amuser, rigoler. Ca faisait comme une joyeuse colonie de vacances entre amis.

Et étant donné que c'était relâche, j'avais mis en place une bonne quantité d'activités aussi estivales que stimulantes, que chacun pouvait pratiquer à sa guise : ski nautique, jet ski, hors-bord, parachute ascentionnel, deltaplane, rafting, banane… et bien d'autres. Le tout évidemment encadré par des professionnels de chaque branche et avec un matériel de pointe super sécurisé. Je pense pouvoir dire que ceux qui se sont adonnés à ces sports ont fait le plein d'adrénaline. J'avais également pensé à ceux qui préféraient le farniente. Massage, spa, accès à la piscine de l'aile privée, service de boissons sur les transats et hamacs de la plage…

Et pendant que tout ce petit monde batifolait gaiement chaque jour, moi, j'étais comblé, parce que j'avais mon Tatsuya près de moi en permanence ou presque. Et j'étais si heureux de le voir s'amuser comme un petit fou, que j'en oubliais presque que ces jours de félicité n'allaient pas durer et que la compétition reprendrait bien vite ses droits.

Il est tot quand je me réveille ce matin-là. Le jour qui se lève passe à travers les stores et tombe sur le visage de celui que j'aime, profondément endormi dans mes bras. Je sourie et l'embrasse délicatement sur le front. C'est un ange. Un ange parfois doté d'un fort caractère mais un ange malgré tout. Avec moi, il n'est que douceur, bonté, gentillesse et compréhension. Du moins quand je ne regarde pas ses collègues de trop près.

Je me lève le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas troubler son sommeil et m'approche de la fenetre. Glissant les doigts entre les lames de l'un des stores, j'observe l'extérieur si paisible. L'enjeu de l'épreuve que je leur ai concoctée pour la reprise des éliminations après ces quinze jours de vacances devrait les motiver tous les six. Une place assurée en demie finale quel que soit le résultat de l'épreuve suivante, c'est pas mal.

Puisque mon compagnon ne semble pas près de se réveiller, je décide d'aller saluer mon personnel qui a parfaitement pris la relève des deux agresseurs de Chloé, car je ne les ai toujours vus qu'en coup de vent jusqu'ici et j'attache une grande importance à mes relations avec eux.

A mon retour, une petite demi heure plus tard, Tatsuya est réveillé.

- Bonjour mon ange dis-je dans un sourire en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Moui... dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu étais où ?

- Juste parti saluer le personnel, réponds-je. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de ta réveiller. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais en mon absence.

- Oh... Bisou ?

Il me dit ça d'un tel air adorablement endormi, que je craque immédiatement, le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Les choses sérieuses reprennent aujourd'hui tu sais, lui dis-je en m'adossant aux oreillers tandis qu'il se blottit contre moi.

- Les vacances sont déjà finies ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Dommage... Enfin tant que je reste avec toi je m'en fiche.

Adorable.

- Pour ça il ne faut pas arriver dernier, ne, fais-je en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Ce qui le fait rire.

- Ca chatouille !

- Je peux faire pire en la matière.

- He ?

Sur ces mots, je me met à le chatouiller pour de bon, ce qui le fait se tordre de rire.

- Yameteeeeeeee ! supplie-t-il.

Je m'arrete effectivement et il se redresse, me caressant les cheveux.

- Ne Genta...

- Hum ?

- Est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quand on seras revenus à Tokyo ?

Je le regarde avec surprise. C'est presque blessant qu'il puisse imaginer que je joue seulement avec lui.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas VRAIMENT une question ?

Mon ton est légèrement plus froid que ce que j'aurais voulu et il ne s'y trompe pas.

- Gomen, je ne voulais pas te vexer...

- Alors on va considérer que je n'ai rien entendu.

- Gomen...

Il baisse la tete.

- On va à la piscine, ma petite grenouille ? Chloé et Ryo-san doivent déjà y etre.

Comme lui et son ancien ennemi sont presque devenus amis, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeller "ryo-san" quand nous sommes dans l'aile privée.

- Hai !

Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il flottait sans mal et surtout depuis le parcours du combattant, Tatsuya est beaucoup moins réticent et meme plutot enthousiasthe à l'idée de faire trempette. Du coup, comme les Nishikido (comme je les surnomme) y vont en début de matinée, nous avons pris l'habitude de les rejoindre.

Je le laisse se changer et en fais autant, puis nous partons. Je dirais à Chloé de faire le briefing en fin de matinée pour un départ en début d'après-midi.

Quand nous arrivons, les Nishikido sont déjà dans l'eau et Tatsuya les salue gaiement.

- Coucou !

- Yo, répond Ryo-san.

Et j'étouffe un rire car, profitant qu'il nous salue à son tour et donc qu'il ne fait pas attention à elle, Chloé a sauté sur les épaules de son chéri et l'a coulé.

- Ohayo ! nous dit-elle en souriant, tandis que Ryo-san refait surface en crachant.

- Oiiii t'abuse, Chlo ! grogne-t-il. Ca s'appelle de la triche ça t'es au courant ?

Pour lui faire passer l'envie de ronchonner, elle grimpe littéralement sur son dos et lui dépose un baiser au creux du cou. Et effectivement il se tait... pour mieux se laisser couler, elle toujours accrochée à lui. Ils refont surface tous les deux pendant que Tatsuya descend prudement par l'échelle à l'endroit où il sait qu'il a pied.

- Ah c'est malin, je vois plus rien maintenant, rit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Ca t'apprendra, ne. On ne coule pas impunément Ore-sama, réplique-t-il en lui tirant la langue, provoquant le son que je préfère entre tous : le rire de Tatsuya.

- Ryo-sama devrait etre plus gentil avec sa petite amie, ne ? rétorque-t-elle encore en faisant semblant de bouder. Sinon elle va aller s'amuser avec le PiN sur la plage, ajoute-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Vous etes trop baka tous les deux, rit encore mon ange personnel, avant de les éclabousser.

J'interviens en le ceinturant.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça si tu ne veux pas de représaille déplaisantes, Tats', dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Je vois alors Ryo-san se renfrogner. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de l'homosexualité, alors etre témoin de nos calins en plus de ceux de ses amis Yamashita et Akanishi, doit etre embarrassant pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne fait aucun commentaire et je lui en sais gré.

- Avoir nagé m'a donné faim. Tu viens petit déjeuner avec moi Ryo ?

Et je sais qu'elle le propose pour nous laisser seuls.

- A tout à l'heure pour le briefing, leur dis-je.

- Quelle heure ?

- Onze heures.

- On y sera.

Ils sortent donc de l'eau, s'enveloppent dans des serviettes et quittent la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Et je décide de bien en profiter.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir abusé de mon compagnon tout à fait consentant, lui et moi rejoignons le point de rendez-vous. Yamashita-san, Akanishi-san, Kim-ssi, Aiba-san, Ryo-san et Chloé sont déjà là. Je fais signe à Tatsuya de rejoindre ses collègues, puis à Chloé qu'elle peut lancer son speech.

Habillée comme une Indiana Jones au féminin (et bien plus sexy), elle surplombe des candidats pas très attentifs, car ils se sont relâchés au cours des deux dernières semaines. Pour les rappeler à l'ordre et obtenir toute leur attention, elle fait alors claquer un fouet qu'elle tenait et que je n'avais pas remarqué, qui émet un bruit sec. Je pouffe discrètement de rire en voyant l'air de poisson hors de l'eau de Ryo-san. Impayable.

- Bien... maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, je vais pouvoir vous révéler la première épreuve de cette dernière semaine. (elle sourit et annonce) Vous partez à la chasse au trésor. Soyez attentifs et vous repérerez des flèches placées tout le long du parcours. Elles peuvent être en pierres, en branchages et autre matériaux naturellements présents sur l'île à l'état naturel. Ces flèches sont là pour signaler l'emplacement d'indices, qui sont en réalité de petites énigmes, en japonais et également traduites en coréen pour que notre invité ne soit pas défavorisé. Vos réponses, si elles sont correctes, meneront au trésor. Le premier à y arriver, obtiendra un pass pour la demi-finale, quelque soit le résultat qu'il obtiendra pour l'épreuve suivante. Et évidemment, le dernier devra nous quitter ce soir.

En l'écoutant, Aiba-san s'est décomposé. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, car à ce que j'ai lu dans son dossier, sa lecture des kanji laisse à désirer. Tout autant que son anglais d'ailleurs. Il est donc plutôt heureux qu'il n'ait pas du faire équipe avec Kim-ssi lors de la dernière épreuve de qualification. J'espère quand même qu'il s'en sortira.

- Est-ce que les énigmes sont les mêmes pour tous ou… ? demande Yamashita-san.

- Oui, mais elles ne seront pas placées aux mêmes endroits. Vous avez chacun un itinéraire, dis-je en leur distribuant chacun le leur. A vous de repérer les flèches et de dénicher les indices.

- Les dénicher ? relève Tatsuya en me regardant.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils seraient placés en évidence ? Ils sont cachés bien évidemment.

- Vous avez trois heures à partir de… maintenant ! s'exclame alors Chloé.

Et c'est la débandade pour les six candidats.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je m'élance tout de suite dans la direction indiquée par mon plan. Seul je suis quand meme bien plus libre de mes mouvements. Mon parcours longe la plage par l'ouest et je m'y dirige rapidement, attentif aux éventuelles flèches que le staff pourrait avoir placé.

Après cinq minutes, je finis par apercevoir une flèche faite en branchages indiquant la droite, puis une seconde me disant d'aller tout droit. J'étais en train de me demander où ils avaient bien pu cacher le premier indice, quand je l'apperçois, dépassant de sous une pierre, dans une pochette plastique. Et en le lisant, je sais immédiatement que l'énigme (et sûrement les autres aussi) sort du cerveau de Genta.

"On a écrit qu'il était ivre.

Parfois mouche, sans voler pour autant.

Ses ornements sont traditionnellement en cuivre.

En papier, il est souvet pliant"

Woah… dur…

Alors déjà je ne comprends meme pas la première phrase. Ça veut dire quoi "on l'a écrit ivre" ? Tu ne me simplifie pas la tache là, Genta... Ensuite "parfois mouche, sans voler pour autant"... Heu... Un truc qui ressemble à une mouche mais qui ne vole pas ?... Bon je zappe le coup des décos en cuivre, je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là. Et "en papier, il est pliant"... Bon si je résume je dois trouver un truc qui peut etre ivre, ressembler à une mouche et etre en papier... Heu... c'est pas possible. Y'a rien qui correspond à cette description bizarre... Enfin le coup du papier ça me fait penser à un origami en forme de bateau, mais bon... Par rapport au reste ça ne colle pas. Un bateau, ça peut pas etre ivre. Par contre les décos en cuivre, là ça passe. Mais le r... Attend une minute... "mouche sans voler pour autant"... Bateau... Bateau-mouche ! Il y en a à Paris je crois ! Ils appellent comme ça les bateaux qui naviguent sur la Seine ! La réponse a l'air d'etre "bateau", alors mettons que j'ai trouvé, meme si je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vient faire l'ivresse là-dedans.

Je regarde de nouveau mon plan, qui repart vers l'intérieur de l'ile. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça me dirige vers la falaise. Je file donc vers l'ouest cette fois et, une fois à destination, observe bien l'endroit pour essayer de trouver une flèche. Je peste intérieurement quand, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je n'arrive à en trouver aucune. C'est pas possible, si on m'a expédié là c'est qu'il y en a au moins une. Je finis par l'apercevoir, dessinée à la craie blanche sur la roche. Elle était tellement discrète que j'ai vraiment failli la rater. Et elle pointe vers la droite, c'est à dire à deux pas sur la fameuse corniche de l'épreuve nocturne. J'observe la paroi. De jour, on voit beaucoup mieux les enfractuosités qui peuvent servir de prises. Si je m'accroche bien à l'une d'elles, je peux facilement attraper le morceau de papier que je vois dépasser. Ce que je m'empresse de faire.

C'est aussi une partie sans parole,

Sur un navire on le lessive,

Il rapproche deux endroits éloignés."

Heu je pense que mon petit ami a décidé de me rendre fou. Déjà en temps normal, je n'aime pas les énigmes, mais alors là... Bon bon bon... Ne te déconcentre pas, Tatsu, réfléchis... "Par dessus l'eau il est utile"... Ca dit bien "par dessus" et pas autre chose. Un pont passe par dessus l'eau et c'est utile pour traverser une rivière ou un fleuve. "C'est aussi une partie sans parole". Une partie sans parole... Une partie de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut etre sans parole ? Un film ? Il y a des films muets. Mais "film", ça colle pas avec "par dessus l'eau"... Bon, pas grave, la suite... "Sur un navire on le lessive"... Qu'est ce qu'on peut lessiver sur un bateau ?... Ah ! Le pont ! Dans les films, les marins lessivent toujours le pont des bateaux ! Mais alors c'est bien ça ! Un pont enjambe une rivière, il rapproche des endroits éloignés en les reliant, on le lessive sur un bateau... et c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une partie sans paroles dans une chanson ! Yay ! Donc pour le moment, j'ai deux indices : bateau et pont. Ca m'éclaire pas tellement sur l'endroit où pourrait etre caché le trésor... Espérons que le troisième indice m'aidera plus...

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Ah putain que je hais les énigmes. Là, sérieux, j'ai juste envie de maudire Mizuhashi et son esprit tordu. Pourquoi il est allé nous sortir des saloperies comme ça ?! Sérieux quoi ! J'ai réussi à me démerder sur les deux premières, mais là...

"Folle quand elle est familière,

Elle flotte sans jamais couler.

Proche de la bécasse,

Elle se conjugue aussi"

Je crois qu'il a pété un cable, le Genta. Ca veut rien dire son charabia... Bon allez réfléchis cerveau, réfléchis...

"Folle quand elle est familière"... Nan y'a pas, plus j'y pense et moins je trouve que ça a un sens. Enfin ça en avait surement un pour lui, mais alors là moi, zéro.

"Proche de la bécasse"... Une idiote ? Nan ça colle pas avec le reste des phrases obscures.

Ah putain je suis dans la merde. Et y'a personne qui peut m'aider. Vu le contexte, meme si je croise un des autres, meme si c'est Pi, c'est chacun pour soi.  
Qu'est ce qui se conjugue ? Un verbe. Mais là non plus ça a pas de rapport avec le reste.

Quel casse-tete... Attend "folle quand elle est familière"... C'est peut-etre une façon de dire qu'il faut que le mot "folle" soit dit familièrement. Combien de synonymes je connais ? Dingue, malade, marteau, ouf, barge, débile... Heu... C'est tout ce que je vois là. Et j'ai pas l'impression qu'un seul de ces mots colle avec le reste. Ou alors j'en ai oublié. Bon vu que j'ai rien de mieux à faire, je vais tous les essayer avec chaque définition. Quoique... Barge... Nan en fait pas plus celui-là que les autres. Je laisse tomber pour le moment, je verrais plus tard si j'ai une illumination. Je continue donc mon chemin en ouvrant l'oil pour pas risquer de louper une flèche. Je hais les jeux de piste, je suis très nul. Je l'ai toujours été, meme quand j'étais gosse. En plus j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Je vais me paumer, c'est sur. Et c'est pas leur petite carte de merde qui va me sortir de la purée. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'apperçois finalement une flèche, faite en bouts de bois juste à mes pieds. La vache, heureusement que j'étais à l'affut, j'ai failli marcher dessus et la démolir. J'aurais pas été dans la merde tiens. Je prend donc la direction indiquée et finis par me retrouver pas loin de la jungle. J'espère qu'il va pas falloir y entrer sinon ma situation déjà pas bien brillante va empirer. Heureusement, j'ai pas besoin d'aller jusque là (safe !). A quelques mètres devant moi, j'apperçois un morceau de papier dépasser de sous une pierre. J'espère que cet indice est moins tordu que le précédent, sinon je vais trouver que dalle et je vais finir éliminé. Et franchement, je veux pas. L'idée de laisser Chloé... Nan y'a pas moyen. Je serais pas éliminé à cause d'énigmes à la manque !

Raaaaah si seulement ma Chloé pouvait m'aider... Je serais pas contre l'invention soudaine d'un joker, commr celui que Mizuhashi avait inventé pour Ueda. Elle est tellement intelligente et plus maline que moi, que je suis sur que ça lui poserait pas de problème.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

J'avoue avoir du mal à voir où Genta veut en venir. Le troisième indice était tellement difficile à trouver que j'ai carrément abandonné la recherche. Je crois qu'il a cherché bien trop compliqué. Il a peut-etre fait des études supérieures (surement meme parce qu'on arrive pas à la position où il est sans ça), mais il a apparemment oublié que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Loin s'en faut meme. Je crois que la majeure partie d'entre nous (et quand je dis "nous" c'est tous les Johnny's) a été embauchée très jeune à l'agence et du coup, je pense que pour beaucoup, les études s'en sont ressenties. Je crois meme que beaucoup ne sont pas allés plus loin que le lycée. Ce qui est mon cas. Du coup, ça limite pas mal les possibilités de réflexion sur les énigmes.

Je me suis donc mis à la recherche des flèches suivantes, qui doivent mener au quatrième indice. Je ne sais meme pas combien il y en a au total, ni Chloé ni lui ne l'ont mentionné. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas une dizaine, sinon on en a pour la journée voire pire.

Au bout d'un long moment, je finis par voir de eloin une tache blanche qui ressemble à un papier. Pressé d'en finir avec cette nouvelle énigme, je cours vers la tache blanche que j'ai apperçue et trouve effectivement l'indice coincé sur un tronc d'arbre, derrière un morceau d'écorce. Je l'attrape avec un peu d'appréhension : est ce que la difficulté va avoir baissé ?

" Haute quand elle est pleine, elle est toujours salée.

Indispensable aux bébés, chaque personne lui est liée.

Dans un couvent, elle est la plus élevée.

D'elle dépendent certaines sociétés."

Ah tiens celle-là a l'air plus facile oui. Voyons voir... "Haute quand elle est pleine, elle est toujours salée"... De quoi on peut dire qu'elle est haute quand elle est pleine et en plus salée ? Hum... La mer ? Haute mer et pleine mer c'est pareil et la mer c'est salé. Bon admettons que ce soit ça, voyons le reste. "indispensable aux bébés, chaque personne lui est liée"... Ah bah ça c'est facile, c'est la mère. "Dans un couvent, elle est la plus élevée"... Heu ça, j'y connais rien aux couvents moi. C'est un truc occidental ça, Genta. Je suis meme sur que tout le monde sache ce qu'est un couvent. Mais vu les deux réponses que j'ai trouvé, je suppose que c'est la mère... Ah mais oui ! La Mère Supérieure est la religieuse dont le statut est le plus élevé dans un couvent ! Et du coup la réponse est aussi "mère" pour la dernière phrase, puisque la maison mère est celle dont dépendent certaines sociétés ! Yay !

Ah tiens, il y a une ligne que je n'avais pas vue sous l'énigme : "c'était le dernier indice. Maintenant courez à l'endroit qui correspond aux quatre réponses". Il a écrit "courez" et pas "cours", donc ce n'est pas un conseil qu'il me donne personnellement, il a du écrire ça sur tous les derniers indices. Bon alors récapitulons ce que j'ai trouvé. D'abord "bateau", puis "pont", ensuite l'indice mystère dont je ne trouverais pas la réponce et maintenant "mer". Hum... Un pont de bateau sur la mer... C'est pas dépourvu de sens, je sais que ça porte un nom. Il faut juste que je me souvienne lequel. Et que je trouve où il est. Logiquement, ils l'ont pas mis de l'autre coté de l'ile donc...

Je me met à courir dans la direction opposée à celle où je suis et arrive finalement sur la plage près du manoir une petite demi heure plus tard. Pour constater que 1) mes déductions étaient juste, il y a bien un ponton (c'était ça le mot que je cherchais) 2) il est encré à au moins cinq cent mètres du bord, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir entrer dans l'eau encore une fois et nager... 3) que Yamapi est déjà arrivé dessus et qu'il a donc remporté l'épreuve. Donc maintenant ça va juste etre une course pour ne pas arriver dernier sur p... Oh merde, Ryo et Jin viennent d'arriver sur la plage en meme temps et se précipitent dans l'eau ! Si je ne me grouie pas, ça va finir par se jouer entree coréen et moi !

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Quand je déboule sur la plage en courant comme un taré (en meme temps que Jin), je vois Pi déjà sur le ponton. Ca veut dire qu'il a gagné, merde ! Du coin de l'oil, j'ai apperçu Tatsuya qui se tient pas loin. Je l'encouragerais bien parce que meme s'il lutte contre sa trouille, il doit quand meme pas etre bien, mais c'est chacun pour sa peau ce coup-là. Je lui lance quand meme un "Ueda ! Fight !" et cours vers la flotte pour pas me faire distancer par Bakanishi. Et je nage un crawl de malade pour le laisser sur le carreau, du coup, j'arrive trente bonnes secondes avant lui. Yay ! Safe !

Maintenant que j'ai tout mon temps, je fixe Ueda qui met lentement les pieds dans l'eau. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il a pas capté que c'est pas fini et que s'il se grouille pas il sera éliminé ?

- Grouille ! je gueule en mettant mes mains en porte-voix pour le prévenir. Aiba et le coréen arrivent, tu vas etre éliminé ! Tu risque rien, nage !

Je sens les regards stupéfaits du PiN sur moi.

- Et ben si t'en es à vouloir lui éviter l'élimination, c'est vraiment impressionnant, dit Tomo.

- T'as vraiment changé du tout au tout avec lui, ajoute Jin. Je hausse les épaules et continue à fixer mon ancien ennemi qui s'est finalement immergé.

- C'est bien ! Continue comme ça, avance ! je crie encore.

- Pourquoi tu gueule comme ça ? me fait Jin. Il le sait qu'il faut avancer.

Je réponds pas. Si Tatsuya a pas jugé utile de dire meme à ses amis proches qu'il savait pas nager, c'est pas à moi de vendre la mèche. Enfin ça c'est dans la théorie. Parce que dans la pratique, j'avais oublié que l'intelligence de Tomo lui fait toujours piger toutes les situations, meme quand il a aucune info.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait peu de temps que Ueda sait nager ? qu'il me demande.

- Heu... ouais.

- Combien de temps ?

- Quinze jours.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a appris ici ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu l'as aidé ?

- A la fin seulement. C'est Chloé et Mizuhashi qui lui ont appris.

Merde je voulais pas cafter, c'est Pi et son charisme qui m'ont forcé.

- Et ben, pauvre vieux Tat-chan... fait Jin avant de gueuler à son ami : Tat-chan gambatte !

Mais malgré nos encouragements et la mer sans vagues, je sens bien qu'il galère et c'est rien de le dire. Il lui faut tellement de temps pour nous rejoindre que, jusqu'à la dernière minute, je sens que le coréen qui s'est mis à nager aussi, va le doubler et, du coup, le faire éliminer. Vu qu'entre temps, le coréen qui a nagé à toute vitesse, nous a déjà rejoints. Et, contrairement à ce que j'avais dis au début, quand je le détestais encore etc, j'ai pas envie parce que : 1) bah c'est l'ami de Chloé et s'il part, elle sera triste 2) c'est l'ami de Chloé et s'il part, elle sera triste et 3) c'est l'ami de Chloé et s'il part, elle sera triste. Je sais, c'est trois fois la même chose, mais je vois pas d'autre raison en fait. Ou alors… la pitié ? Je sais pas, est ce que c'est vraiment de la pitié ou c'est autre chose ? Quand même pas… de l'affection ? Nan, faut pas déconner. On se déteste plus, mais quand même… Nan c'est juste de la pitié. De la compassion à la limite, mais c'est tout.

Il finit par tenter de se hisser sur le ponton, mais ses bras tremblent de fatigue. Il va se tauler dans la flotte si je me bouge pas. Du coup je me penche et je lui donne un coup de main. Non sans entendre le PiN, qui peut pas s'empêcher de commenter derrière moi.

- Putain de merde, il l'a vraiment aidé… souffle Jin.

- Ca, si je l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je l'aurais jamais cru…

- Et si vous fermiez vos gueules ? je grone en leur lançant un regard mauvais, avant de regarder Ueda, échoué sur le ponton comme une vieille merde rabougrie : Ca va ?

Il hoche la tête, mais je vois bien qu'il est claqué. Sûrement pas de la chasse au trésor, mais de l'effort qu'il a du faire sur lui-même pour nager jusqu'ici.

- C'est bon, t'es sauvé. T'es pas dernier.

- Génial…

Il a murmuré ça tellement pas fort, que même en étant à côté, j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre. Là, il aura jamais la force de retourner à la plage et j'ai pas envie de couler en le portant sur mon dos. J'espère que Mizuhashi a prévu un canot pour nous ramener tous. D'ailleurs, j'aurais presque de la peine pour le coréen, qui grimpe à son tour. Comment on dit "dommage, vieux" en anglais ? Bah après tout je m'en fous. Le dernier coréen dégage, yeah ! On reste entre Johnny's ! Enfin, il était temps. Il a résisté celui-là, c'était un dur à cuire !

Je regarde de nouveau la rive et vois Mizuhashi enfourcher un jet-ski pour foncer jusqu'à nous. Aaaaaah non ! Pas question ! Je monte pas sur cet engin moi ! Il est marteau ce type ! J'ai aucune confiance dans ces trucs !

- Je vais tous vous ramener sur la plage. Akanishi-san, grimpez et accrochez-vous, qu'il sort à mon pote.

- N'en profite pas, Jin, ne, le prévient Tomo, jaloux.

C'est marrant de le voir jaloux. Enfin "marrant"… c'est un grand mot, mais j'ai pas l'habitude de le voir réagir comme ça. Faut dire aussi qu'avant qu'on soit sur cette île, je savais même pas qu'il était gay. Ceci expliquant aussi cela.

Et le boss de ma Chloé s'éloigne à toute vitesse en emmenant Jin qui a l'air de s'éclater comme un gosse. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, second voyage pour ramener Pi, puis Aiba, le coréen et Ueda. Quand il arrive à moi, je recule jusqu'à l'extrémité du ponton.

- Nan nan, y'a pas moyen, je fais en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du moteur de l'engin démoniaque. Rentrez, moi je vais revenir à la nage.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, Ryo-san, vous ne craignez rien.

- Ca c'est vous qui le dites, mais qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… peut-être le fait que tous vos amis sont arrivés sur la plage sains et saufs ?

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule. Mais je monterais pas sur ce truc, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

- Soyez raisonnable… On ne va pas tous poireauter en attendant que vous arriviez à la nage. Ca ne ressemblera à rien face aux caméras…

- J'en ai rien à foutre, vous attendrez, c'est tout.

- Vous avez pensé à ce que va penser Chloé, quand elle saura qu'une star comme vous a peur de monter sur un petit jet-ski de rien du tout ?

- Elle se foutra pas de moi.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Je réponds pas tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'elle s'est déjà moquée à plusieurs reprises. Pour d'autres trucs qui avaient rien à voir, c'est vrai, mais bon. Je jette un œil vers la rive, la cherchant, et je la vois qui me fait coucou. Misère…

- Je vous préviens, si je tombe, je vous bute… je grogne.

- Quelle douceur dans vos paroles… répond Mizuhashi. Cramponnez-vous bien et vous ne tomberez pas.

Je grimace, mais fais ce qu'il me dit et le serre à l'empêcher de respirer.

- Ryo-san, vous m'étouffez… Relâchez un peu, vous ne tomberez pas, je vous assure.

Je le lâche un peu et il redémarre à toute vitesse. Je pousse un cri et soupire de soulagement quand on arrive à la plage. Plus jamais de ma vie. Même si Mizuhashi manie bien son engin, je le reconnais.

Une fois qu'on est tous réunis, Chloé se rapproche de moi (et j'ose pas l'approcher de trop à la fois à cause des caméras et parce que je suis trempé) et Mizuhashi prend la parole :

- Vous êtes tous arrivés au but, mais Aiba-san, vous avez été le moins rapide, vous êtes donc éliminé.

Aiba fait une petite moue. Je sens qu'il aurait voulu rester plus. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il arrive dernier… Il s'incline et s'éloigne, puis le boss de ma Chloé reprend :

- Vous aviez trouvé la réponse à toutes les énigmes je pense.

- Non, je fais.

- Non ?

Il a l'air sincèrement supris.

- La troisième était très difficile. J'ai abandonné, explique Ueda.

- Pareil, je fais.

- Idem, dit Jin.

Il a l'air tout déconfit, d'un coup, le Mizuhashi. Hé ouais gars, tes trucs d'intello, ça passe pas pour tout le monde.

Je me tourne ensuite vers ma chérie.

- Il faut que je te parle, bébé.

Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Peut-être parce que j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle pendant toute l'épreuve, de me dire que j'aimerais qu'elle soit avec moi, qu'elle me manquerait trop si je devais repartir à Tokyo sans elle… Mais je sais même pas exactement ce que je vais lui dire. Ou du moins… Enfin j'ai une idée, mais je peux pas faire ça comme ça, faut que je récupère un truc dans mon sac.

Elle me rejoint aussitôt et je cherche mes mots, puis me décide pour un "reste là, je reviens tout de suite", avant de courir comme un dératé vers le manoir et de filer à ma chambre officielle. Je fouille rapidement mon sac, puis reviens vers elle.

- Bébé, je commence, essoufflé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous depuis quelques jours et surtout aujourd'hui.

Je la vois se tendre, je sais pas pourquoi. Elle craint quoi ? Que je lui sorte que c'est fini ? Baka…

Sans rien dire, je mets la main dans ma poche, prend la sienne et y pose la clé de mon appartement. Mais vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle a pas l'air de piger.

- C'est la clé de chez moi, je précise.

Son visage s'éclaire. Ah elle a fini par piger. Elle me saute au cou, les larmes aux yeux et je comprends ce que ça veut dire sans qu'elle parle. En gros c'esst "merci Ryo. Je t'aime!".

Mais je veux quand même m'assurer qu'elle a bien capté la finalité du truc.

- T'as compris pourquoi je te la donne, ne ?

- Heu...

Elle a l'air perturbée par ma question et je capte pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si y'avait plusieurs interprétations possible, quoi. Elle a peur de quoi ? D'avoir sauté aux conclusions trop vite ?

- Tu... Tu veux bien qu'on reste ensemble et... qu'on... habite ensemble ? Non ? J'ai mal compris ? Si c'est le cas, gomen... qu'elle bafouille timidement.

- Nan nan c'est bien ça. Et tu sais pourquoi, bébé ? Parce que j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée et que j'ai réalisé que si j'étais viré du jeu et que je rentrais à Tokyo... tu me manquerais vraiment. Et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive, tu vois, alors... j'ai pensé à cette solution.

Elle rosit et me fait un immense sourire.

- Merci Ryo, je suis vraiment très heureuse. (elle resserre ses doigts sur la clé, apparemment décidée à la garder précieusement) Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Tu trouve pas ça trop rapide ou je sais pas quoi ?

- Et toi ? qu'elle me fait avec un petit sourire. Parce que moi, non. On est ensemble tout le temps, du coup, on a appris à se connaitre très vite et puis, c'est un peu comme si on vivait déjà ensemble (elle rigole) Tu squattes mon lit depuis le premier jour, pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

- C'est pas faux, je rigole, avant de la serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser passionnément.

J'avais compté sans la stupidité du Bakanishi qui, nous apercevant, se radine vers nous en beuglant quasiment :

- Hé les amoureux, y'a des hôtels pour ça !

Et il explose de rire.

- Hé Bakanishi, si t'allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ? Et puis venant de toi qui passe ton temps à baiser avec Tomo, c'est pas mal comme remarque. Allez dégage, de l'air.

Elle sourit et, ignorant royalement mon pote, elle m'attire contre elle et m'embrasse comme une ouf. Ce qui m'empêche de parler. Mais ça me dérange pas. J'entend Jin se casser et entraîne Chloé vers notre petit coin à nous : les hamacs hors de vue des caméras.

Elle glisse la clé dans son collier (pour ne pas la perdre je pense) et me suis avec empressement.

Je m'assure quand même que le Bakanishi nous a pas encore suivis, puis soulève Chloé et l'installe dans le hamac le plus proche, dans lequel je grimpe à mon tour. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Sauf que l'autre fois, on avait pas pu aller au bout vu que, comme un con, j'avais pas pris de capote. Là, j'ai pensé à en récupérer quand je suis allé chercher ma clé. Gnéhéhé, pas fou le mec. Je l'embrasse de nouveau. J'ai une putain d'envie d'elle. Elle me rend dingue en faisant rien du tout.

Elle me fait venir contre elle et se place pour que je puisse bien m'installer, entre ses jambes.

- C'est dangereux ça, bébé... Faut pas te mettre comme ça... je fais d'une voix rauque.

On dirait que je lui fais de l'effet avec ma voix vibrante d'envie et c'est réciproque. Ce qu'elle doit parfaitement sentir d'ailleurs. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, la mâchoire, descend dans son cou et pose la main sur la poitrine qui se soulève plutôt vite, preuve qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Je voudrais prendre mon temps pour bien m'occuper d'elle, lui faire toucher le paradis de toutes les façons possible… mais je sais pas si je vais réussir à me retenir très longtemps. Je relève son débardeur et embrasse son ventre en mettant parfois ma langue à la place de mes lèvres, pour tracer des sillons brûlants sur sa peau douce et chaude. Et chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes caresses, lui tire un gémissement qui me donne encore plus envie. Je vais…

- … pas tenir longtemps, bébé… je souffle. T'es trop belle…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te veux aussi, qu'elle me répond dans un murmure, la voix légérement troublée par ma respiration plus rapide

Je hoche la tête et lui retire son haut trempé par mes fringues trempées par ma baignade forcée, avant de passer les mains dans son dos pour dégrapher son soutif. Et je galère un moment d'ailleurs. Ils devraient penser à en faire des qui s'ouvrent par devant, ce serait quand même plus pratique pour nous. Je la vois rigoler un peu (méheu…) mais elle soulève légèrement son dos pour me faciliter la tâche.

- Je sais quoi t'offrir quand on rentrera, je grogne. C'est bien joli ces soutifs, mais pas pratique du tout…

- Je peux aussi ne plus en mettre... qu'elle répond dans un petit sourire.

- En voilà une bonne idée !

Là, c'est sorti du cœur.

- D'accord, moi je veux bien, qu'elle dit. Mais après, ça se verra, si j'ai froid par exemple.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un coup, je visualise vachement bien ce qu'elle me dit.

- Heu… ouais mais nan en fait. Y'a que moi qui voit.

- Je te taquine va, mais je n'en porterais pas quand je serais avec toi promis.

Je hoche la tête et m'attaque à son short. Enfin son mini short sexy. Super sexy même... Surtout qu'il est aussi trempé que l'était son débardeur à cause de moi.

- Aide-moi encore un peu, bébé, je dis en le baissant autant que me le permet sa position.

Elle soulève alors son bassin pour que le vêtement mouillé passe le barrage de ses fesses… ce qui colle son bas-ventre contre le mien. Putain de bordel de merde…

J'abandonne alors toute retenue et envoie voler mes fringues dégoulinantes, en faisant gaffe de choper une capote et je sens l'effet que ça me fait pendant qu'elle me caresse. Je déchire l'emballage et l'enfile en speed. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je me place au dessus d'elle et attend son feu vert. Mais pour toute réponse, elle se replace juste sous moi, dans l'axe idéal et me sourit. Cette fois, plus rien ne m'arrêtera.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Dire que je suis soulagé serait un euphémisme. Encore une fois, c'est tout à fait partial, mais quand j'ai vu Yamashita-san, puis Akanishi-san et Ryo-san arriver au ponton alors que mon Tatsuya hésitait, et ensuite quand Aiba-san l'a à son tour doublé, j'ai bien cru que tout était fini. Du coup, si j'avais pas peur de me faire griller, je remercierais bien les trois premiers pour les encouragements qu'ils lui ont prodigué... et Aiba-san pour sa lenteur. C'est grace à eux si mon compagnon ne me quitte encore pas aujourd'hui. Parce que c'est la troisième fois qu'il passe à un cheveu de l'élimination.

- Au fait, chéri, dit alors l'objet de mes pensées pendant qu'on retourne à la chambre pour qu'il se change, la réponse à la troisième énigme, c'était quoi ?

- Une barge.

- He ?

- Une barge.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un petit pont de bois, un ponton, encré en mer.

- Heu... et le rapport avec les définitions ?

Destabilisé, parce que pour moi tout était évident, je lui explique :

- Quand quelqu'un est fou, on peut lui dire familièrement qu'il est barge. Une barge est concue pour ne pas couler meme si elle est subergée par de grosses vagues. La barge rousse est un oiseau qui ressemble à une bécasse. Et pour finir "barger" est un verbe, donc il se conjugue.

- ... Honnetement, chéri, comment tu voulais qu'on sache ça alors que la majeure partie d'entre nous a arreté ses études après le lycée ? Le coup de la barge rousse... à moins de dévorer des bouquins d'ornithologie, personne pouvait trouver.

- Yamashita-san et Akanishi-san ont trouvé eux... me défends-je, piteux.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, chéri, je pense que non. Jin c'est certain, il a du faire au pif. Quant à Yamapi... il a simplement du faire une déduction à partir des autres phrases.

- Mou... Je les trouvais faciles moi...

- Parce que tu es un surdoué. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi, répond-il avant de se sauver à la salle de bain.

Plongé dans mes réflexions je n'ai pas fais attention, mais il devait avoir froid dans ses vetements trempés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entensd l'eau couler dans la douche, puis la devine en train de couler sur lui. Je visualise tellement l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, que je me sens réagir. Ca fait un peu pervers, mais il est tellement magnifique... A pas de loup, je me glisse dans la salle de bain et déglutis en le voyant. Il s'est glissé sous le jet d'eau chaude, les yeux fermés, la tete basculée en arrière et le corps légèrement cambré. Est ce qu'il sait à quel point inimaginable il est désirable ? Non, je ne pense pas. Sans bruit, je retire mes vetement et me glisse derrière lui, me collant à son dos en l'enlaçant. Il sursaute.

- Tu m'as fais peur... Oh... dis donc, tu es content de me voir on dirait... dit-il, faisant évidemment référence à l'érection conséquente qu'il a déclenchée sans le vouloir.

- Je suis toujours content de te voir... fais-je d'une voix suave, avant de venir suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

Un gémissement passe ses lèvres et je déplace mes mains sur la peau mouillée de son torse pour titiller ses tétons, que je sens durcir sous mes doigts.

- Han... Genta... gémit-il en encore.

Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, preuve que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, mais je continue à le caresser car il aime ça. Je mordille doucement la peau de son cou et il passe son bras par derrière, autour du mien, encore un peu plus cambré, comme pour mieux s'offrir à mes caresses. Oh God... Ma main descend, s'enroule autour de son membre érigé par le plaisir qu'il ressent et il se met à geindre sans discontinuer tandis que je fais des va-et-vient.

- Tats'... soufflé-je d'une voix rauque d'envie.

- Oui... Viens... Prends-moi... Maintenant... répond-il avec la meme tension dans la sienne.

Sans dire un mot car je n'en suis plus capable, je le prend par la taille, le place bien et profite que mes doigts sont déjà mouillés puisque nous sommes sous la douche, pour en glisser un en lui.

- Non... Je me fiche de tes doigts... C'est toi que je veux...

- Mais...

- Genta...

La façon suppliante avec laquelle il prononce mon prénom me convainc de lui céder et je me glisse en lui le plus doucement possible.

- Haaaaaan ! s'exclame-t-il dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Quant à moi, je m'immobilise totalement en retenant presque mon souffle et me mord la lèvre car le plaisir vient de me submerger comme une vague et je lutte pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Oh God il est si étroit...

- Bouge chéri...

- Juste... un moment... fais-je avec difficulté.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de faire l'amour sous la douche (mais je ne pense pas car c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble) ou le fait de l'avoir imaginé, puis ibservé juste avant, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de plaisir à etre justre en lui.

Après quelques instants, j'arrive à reprendre un peu d'empire sur mes sens et esquisse un premier mouvement lent, qui nous fait gémir tous les deux.

- Plus vite...

Me sentant un peu plus maitre de moi, j'accède progressivement à sa requete et, très vite, nos plaintes de plaisir envahissent la salle de bain. Jusqu'au feu d'artifices final qui nous laisse haletant.

- Oh God... soufflé-je.

- Comme tu dis...

Il a l'air épuisé. Je pense qu'une bonne sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Allez viens Tats', on sort, dis-je doucement en déposant un petit baiser chaste dans son cou.

Je me retire donc, attrape une serviette moelleuse et l'en couvre, avant d'en prendre une seconde pour sécher ses cheveux.

- J'aime bien quand tu t'occupe de moi comme ça, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi dans un adorable sourire, que je lui retourne.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais tant souris depuis la disparition de Tomohiro. Tatsuya a accompli un miracle et chaque jour qui passe m'attache davantage à lui. Il a tant de facettes...

- Genta ? Chéri, tu es avec moi ?

Sa voix m'arrache à mes pensées.

- Oui oui je suis là.

- Alors qu'est ce que je disais ?

Je prends l'air piteux car je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'avais meme pas remarqué qu'il me parlait. C'est impardonnable.

- Mou... J'étais sur que tu m'écoutais pas, boude-t-il alors en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ne boude pas, mon ange. Je suis désolé. Tu disais ?

- Je disais que tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te sèche pas vite.

- Alors sèche-moi.

Il rougit à l'idée. Ce qui est mignon et attendrissant mais aussi paradoxal étant donné qu'il est inconsciemment scandaleusement indécent quand on fait l'amour.

Pourtant, prenant à son tour une serviette, il se met à la passer sur mon corps encore ruisselant avec douceur.

- Ne Genta... fait-il au bout d'un moment.

- Hum ?

- Je me demandais... qu'est ce qui va se passer quand l'émission sera terminée et qu'on rentrera à Tokyo ?

Il a posé la question d'un ton incertain... et le problème c'est que pour le moment, je ne peux pas le rassurer parce que...

- Je n'en sais rien...

Il suspend son geste et me fixe avec étonnement.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Je ne vois pas à si long terme...

- He ? Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu anticippe toujours tout ?!

- Les affaires et l'amour c'est différent. Et en amour ne n'anticipe jamais rien.

- Mais… je croyais…

Il a baissé la tête tristement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine mais…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Tats' et ça ne change pas ce que je ressens pour toi…

- Mais tu n'arrive pas à te projeter avec moi, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien…

Bouleversé de l'entendre aussitôt douter de lui, je le serre contre moi.

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Baka…

- Met-toi à ma place deux minutes…

- Je suis désolé, mon ange... Ne m'en veux pas...

- Hum...

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à obtenir de lui et il se rhabille pour rejoindre la chambre sans un mot de plus. Je soupire. Je sais que je l'ai blessé une nouvelle fois. Si seulement j'arrivais à me projeter quelques jours dans le futur... Mais je ne peux pas. Meme avec Tomohiro je n'y arrivais pas... Peut-etre que je ne suis bon qu'à travailler...

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

J'y croyais tellement. Je m'étais tellement persuadé que ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi était aussi fort que ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je m'en veux de m'etre bercé d'illusions... Il est évident que pour lui, notre histoire est vouée à se finir quand on quittera l'ile. Et j'ai tellement mal de penser à ça alors que je croyais naivement avoir trouvé celui qui prendrait la place de Yuki dans mon coeur. Je suis trop bete... Les gens qui ont du sang sur les mains comme moi n'ont pas le droit d'etre heureux. Mon joli conte de fées vient d'éclater comme une bulle de savon et mon coeur si difficilement rafistolé, est brisé en si petits morceaux qu'ils passeraient par le chas d'une aiguille.

Incapable de me reposer, une boule dans la gorge, je me relève du lit et me diroge vers la porte.

- Tats' ? Où vas-tu, mon coeur ?

- Faire un tour...

Sans le regarder parce que j'ai peur de fondre en larmes devant lui, je quitte la chambre avec l'intention de ne plus y revenir. Si tout n'était qu'une illusion, autant tout arreter maintenant...

Je me met à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la partie de la plage qui n'est pas surveillée par les caméras et pousse en criant une longue plainte d'animal mortellement blessé, avant de me laisser tomber à genoux et de laisser libre cours à ma douleur.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends quelqu'un courir sur le sable et les pas s'arretent devant moi. A travers le voile de mes larmes, je note que les pieds sont petits. Chloé. Je lève la tete vers elle... et mes sanglots redoublent sans que j'arrive à les arreter.

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé?! murmure-t-elle, effarée de ma réaction, avant de m'attirer contre elle pour me bercer tout en caressant mes cheveux. Tatsuya, calme-toi... Calme-toi, je suis là...

Mais au lieu de m'apaiser, sa gentillesse amplifie encore mes larmes et les sanglots me déchirent la gorge, m'empechant presque de respirer. Je suis conscient de juste réussir à l'inquiéter, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arreter.

- Tatsuya, s'il te plait, tu vas finir par t'évanouir…

Son ton est inquiet. Très inquiet meme. Je la vois vaguement faire des gestes derrière elle (destinés à Ryo je suppose), mais sans en comprendre le sens.

Après quelques minutes, il lui ramène une bouteille d'eau en grognant un "il a choisi son moment pour faire sa femmelette...", qui m'achève. Oui, je réagis comme une femme, j'en suis conscient, mais ça n'amoindrit pas ma peine.

Elle passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage et ça me fait un peu de bien, mais pas au point de m'apaiser vraiment.

- Merde mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? me demande Ryo. Y'a quelqu'un qui est mort ou quoi ?

- M… M… Ma… rela… tion a… vec Gen… ta… réponds-je d'une voix tellement hachée que je ne sais pas s'ils me comprennent.

- He ?

Non, apparemment pas vu la tête qu'il fait. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de répéter. C'est au dessus de mes forces parce que ça remue le couteau dans la plaie : encore une fois, je ne suis pas capable de retenir celui que j'aime près de moi…

- Tatsuya qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Ca ne peut pas etre fini entre vous. Vous vous aimez.

Mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer, j'ai trop mal. Et la présence de Ryo, dont les piques moqueuses peuvent ressurgir à n'importe quel moment, n'aide pas non plus. Je secoue donc juste la tête. Elle parait comprendre que la présence de son chéri m'embarrasse car, brusquement, elle lui demande d'aller me chercher un pull alors que je n'ai pas froid. Il grogne encore un peu, mais elle a du lui faire les yeux doux, parce qu'il s'éloigne finalement.

- Tatsuya... s'il te plait... parle moi, me demande-t-elle d'un ton rendu suppliant par l'inquiétude.

- Je lui... ai deman... dé... ce qui al... allait se p... passer pour n... nous apr... près... et il a d... dit... il a... d... dit qu'il... qu'il... commencé-je d'une voix hachée par les sanglots.

- Tatsuya... qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? me presse-t-elle, apparemmen bouleversée par mon état.

- Qu'il s... sa... savait... p... pas... Il ne m'... m'aime p... pas au... autant que j... je l'aime... il d... devait pen... penser que t... tout fi... nir... rait à l... la f... fin de l'é... émi... ssion... J'é... tais le s... seul à... imagi... ner une... suite...

- Oh... Mon pauvre chéri, fait-elle, compatissante, en m'enlaçant, avant de m'embrasser sur le front avec douceur. Mais ne commence pas à avoir peur, il n'a pas dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne voudrait pas continuer.

Elle dit ça pour me rassurer, mais je sens à son ton qu'elle-même n'y croit pas.

- C'est p... pourtant é... vident... s'il p... pensait au... autrement... il m'au... aurait répondu... J'ai t... tellement m... mal, Chloé... De... puis Yuki, ja... mais je n'é... étais tom... tombé a... amoureux... Je s... suis tr... trop b... bête d'a... d'avoir cru que qu... quelque ch... chose é... était po... possible...

- Il a peut-être peur et besoin de temps pour te dire ses sentiments et t'avouer l'importance que tu as à ses yeux. Et je suis sûre que tu en as plus que tu le crois. Bien plus. Il t'aime et peut être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte à quel point lui-même encore. Il lui faudra qu'il ouvre les yeux et réalise enfin...

Elle est gentille d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je n'y crois pas. Elle n'a pas entendu le ton sur lequel il a dit ça... Moi si. Il devait espérer que je ne lui parlerais pas de ça avant la fin de l'émission...

Je secoue la tête.

- J'ai j... juste en... envie d'être é... éliminé à la pr... prochaine é... épreuve... Pour ne p... pas sou... souffrir de l... le voir chaque... jour...

- Mais Tatsuya... tu ne peux pas abandonner, moi je t'adore...

Je sens bien qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Encore quelqu'un de blessé par ma faute…

- Go... men... fais-je, la tête basse. Je p... peux dormir d... dans ta ch... chambre ?

Elle me sourit avec douceur et essuie mes larmes avant de me relever gentiment.

- Bien sûr, viens.

- Je p... parlais de c... ce soir... J'a... arriverais p... pas à fe... fermer l'... l'œil là...

- Quand je t'ai dit oui, je parlais de ce soir. Mais viens te passer un coup d'eau ou prendre une douche chaude, ça te détendra

Je hoche la tête, incapable de refuser. Elle est si gentille avec moi...

- M... Merci Ch... Chloé...

Elle me prend pas la main, m'emmène avec elle… et Ryo revient à ce moment-là avec le pull demandé.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? grogne-t-il, manifestement jaloux même s'il a absolument aucune raison de l'être.

Elle prend le pull et le met sur mes épaules.

- On va retourner à notre chambre, qu'il puisse prendre un bain ou se détendre un peu. Et ... (elle fait une grosse pause) Il va rester avec nous ce soir.

- Quoi ?! Ah nan que dalle ! Désolé, Ueda, mais là nan, faut pas pousser mémé dans les branchages ! Je veux bien être gentil et tout, mais nan ! Tu veux plus rester dans la chambre de Mizuhashi, ok, mais tu viens pas squater la nôtre, t'as qu'à aller dans ton officielle !

Je baisse la tête.

- Il a r... raison Chloé... Je v... vais y a... aller...

- Ryo... on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça... je me sentirais vraiment trop inquiète si il reste seul dans cet état...

- Nan, nan et nan, y'a pas moyen. Il est grand, il se démerde.

- Mon amour... s'il te plait. On aura tout le temps de se retrouver ensemble tous les deux après, je te le promets. Juste ce soir.

- S'il reste, c'est moi qui dors ailleurs, Chloé, je te préviens. Ma patience a des limites.

Mon amie baisse la tête.

- Gomen Ryo... donc, tu veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble tous les deux alors ?

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

- C'est une blague ? Tu me fais marcher là ? T'es quand même pas réellement en train de le choisir lui plutôt que moi ?

- Mais Ryo... tu vois bien à quel point il ne va pas bien. C'est important qu'il soit entouré... (elle a les larmes aux yeux) Je ne le choisis pas lui plutôt que toi, mais toi, tu ne veux pas lui apporter ton aide et tu préfères dormir ailleurs alors...

Je vois la mâchoire de mon ancien ennemi se contracter et ses poings se serrer. Malgré notre récente réconciliation, il a manifestement envie de me les coller dans la figure. Et je ne peux même pas l'en blâmer.

- Oubliez... Je vais aller ailleurs... Merci Chloé, mais te dispute pas avec lui à cause de moi... Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine...

Je me défais doucement de sa main et m'éloigne la tête basse. Je suis vraiment bon à rien...

J'ai déjà fais quelques pas, quand je l'entend soudain hurler :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, merde ! (je me retourne, stupéfait de l'entendre crier) C'est insupportable de t'entendre dire que tu "n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine" ! Mon amitié à tes yeux c'est quoi ?! Tu crois que je la distribue au premier venu et qu'elle n'a aucune valeur ?! Tu es une personne importante à mes yeux ! Et aux yeux de Genta aussi, j'en suis persuadée et je n'arrête pas de te le répéter ! Seulement tu ne veux pas l'entendre Il ne t'a pas encore dit ce que tu souhaitais entendre, c'est vrai, et l'attendre peu sembler long, cependant, ses actions quotidiennes montrent vraiment qu'il tient à toi sincèrement, il ne fait pas semblant. Alors s'il ne sait pas encore, montre lui ! Ouvre-lui les yeux ! Mais pour ça, bouge-toi, toi aussi ! Va le secouer un bon coup, éclaircis les choses avec lui, putain ! (je sursaute et Ryo aussi : elle a juré !) Ne laisse pas les choses se finir et votre amour s'éteindre comme ça, alors qu'il nait tout juste. Prend les choses qui arrivent en main, tu es maître de ton avenir, alors cesse de subir le présent ! Provoque ton destin et protège ta relation avec lui. Ou bien a-t-elle si peu d'importance que tu puisses déjà la laisser et envisager de quitter l'aventure dès la prochaine épreuve ?! Bats-toi ! Mérite ce qui t'arrive jusqu'au bout ! Défends ce qui compte pour toi ! Maintenant, va le voir, parles-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux vraiment ! Sinon... tout ça était vain... (sa voix s'éteint, et je sens beaucoup de tristesse et de déception aussi y peser. Elle me tourne alors le dos et rebrousse chemin vers la mer d'un pas vif. En arrivant à la hauteur de son chéri, elle ajoute) Ryo... je t'aime de tout mon coeur... mais tu m'as aussi vraiment déçue là... Je vais marcher. Seule. J'ai besoin de me calmer... Je rentre plus tard.

Et sur ces mots, elle part en nous laissant seuls. Et choqués.


	14. Demie finale

Pov Nishikido Ryo

J'y crois vraiment pas là. J'hallucine. Qu'elle gueule sur Ueda, j'en ai rien à branler, il l'a mérité à mon avis meme si je sais pas ce qui s'est dit en mon absence, parce qu'elle se vénère jamais pour que dalle. Mais qu'elle me déchire moi aussi... Sérieux j'y suis pour rien moi ! Ma réaction était normale quoi ! Un squateur est un squateur quelle que soit la raison ! Je crois pas qu'elle aurait kiffé que Pi ou Jin tape l'incruste dans la chambre parce qu'il chouinait d'un truc arrivé avec son copain, alors pourquoi elle a voulu m'imposer Ueda ?! Et surtout pourquoi, en voyant que non seulement j'étais pas d'accord mais qu'en plus je lui posais carrément un ultimatum, elle a préféré le garder lui dans la chambre ?! Qu'elle soit amie avec c'est une chose, mais JE suis son copain, merde ! C'est lui à qui elle aurait du dire "désolée mais mais je ne peux pas laisser mon copain dormir ailleurs" ! Franchement, là, je suis pas loin de le détester à nouveau le Ueda... Je viens de m'embrouiller avec ma copine à cause de lui, merde !

Toute envie de bouger mon cul pour faire des trucs s'étant barrée au moins en Europe voir au Japon carrément, je décide de rentrer à la chambre, de prendre une bonne douche et de faire un somme.

Sauf que dans mes calculs, j'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait pas moyen de dormir, bordel ! Chloé s'est barrée depuis je sais pas combien de temps, toute seule... et d'un coup, des images de mon dernier cauchemar me reviennent par flash : elle maintenue par le deuxième type, presque inconsciente à force d'avoir été frappée... et l'autre... en train de la violer parce que je suis arrivé trop tard... Je me passe une main sur le visage. Nan c'est ridicule, ces fils de pute ont été arretés, elle court plus aucun danger. Pas vrai ? Mais oui bien sur, plus personne peut lui faire de mal meme si je suis pas à coté d'elle...

Mais j'ai beau tenter de me rassurer, j'ai une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge : y'a encore du personnel masculin sur ce bout de sable, alors s'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Je me relève d'un bond et sort du manoir en courant, tout en hurlant son nom comme un timbré. J'ai peur. Peur que mon cauchemar se réalise. Peur que ma putain de fierté et ma putain de possessivité, qui l'ont éloignée, aient cousé sa réalisation. Si seulement j'avais accepté que Ueda dorme dans notre chambre comme elle m'en a supplié... Si seulement j'avais été moins con...

Je gueule son nom comme un putois partout où je vais : aux hamacs (premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé), au lagon, à la falaise, meme un oeu dans la jungle. Et elle répond pas. Elle est nulle part et l'angoisse commence à m'opresser au point de presque m'empecher de respirer.

- Chloé ! que je hurle pour la centième fois au moins. Chloéééééé ! Chlooooooéééééé !

Après un temps qui me semble infini, jexfinis par la retrouver près du gouffre où a eu lieu l'épreuve de nuit. Elle est assise face à la cascade, elle a entouré ses genoux de ses bras et ses épaules sont soulevées par des sanglots, ce qui m'angoisse encore plus.

- Chlo' ! je l'interpelle en courant vers elle. Qu'est ce que t'as ?! T'as mal quelque part ?! Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?!

Elle me regarde, renifle et semble vouloir arreter de pleurer mais n'y arrive pas.

- Je veux juste... Je voulais l'aider... Je sais bien que j'ai aucune légitimité pour ça... Vouloir aider tout le monde... Je suis pas la marraine la bonne fée mais... (elle pleure encore plus) Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens malheureux... Et là... Et là... Il s'est mis dans un état pas possible parce qu'il est fou amoureux... Je pouvais... pas... le laisser... C'est mon... ami... Et toi tu... tu me fais une crise de jalousie... Je... Je pensais que tu l'appréciais aussi maintenant pourtant (son ton est désespéré) Et tu ne sais pas que c'est toi que j'aime ?! Il n'y a que toi... Rien que toi. Mais il va tellement mal... Et en plus... il s'apitoie sur son sort... Et il a osé dire qu'il "en valait pas la peine" (elle a l'air choquée) Et moi... ça m'a tellement énervée... Parce que c'est pas vrai ! C'est rien que des idiots. Tous les deux... Et moi... j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui crier dessus... (ses pleurs redoublent) Je sers... à rien en tant qu'amie...

- Shhhhhhht... Shhhhhht... Calmes-toi, je fais en lui caressant les cheveux. Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai. Il sait que t'as voulu l'aider mais il est butté et surtout il est persuadé qu'il vaut rien. Et ça c'est ma faute. Bébé... je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme un con. Je me suis persuadé que si Pi ou Jin était dans le meme cas, t'aurais pas aimé qu'il squate... mais je me suis gouré. Tu l'aurais acceuilli et tu aurais cherché à le réconforter comme tu as fais avec Ueda... (je fais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle) Tu es une excellente amie au contraire. Et c'est pas parce que tu l'as brusqué que tu l'es moins. Des fois on dois savoir mettre des coups de pied au cul de ses amis quand c'est pour leur bien. Demande à Tomo combien de fois il l'a fait pour moi. Et ses coups de pied au cul sont pas tendres, tu peux me croire. T'as été un ange de douceur toi en comparaison.

Elle rigole entre ses larmes. Sur qu'elle s'imagine Pi me foutant son pied au cul.

- Yamapi est quelqu'un de bien, ne ? (je hoche la tete) Et oui, j'aurais accueilli le PiN sans soucis tu sais... Mais là pour Tatsuya, je n'ai rien pu faire... Je me sens horriblement impuissante car je ne peux pas intervenir... Mizuhashi-san... Genta... à la question "on deviendra quoi après ?" il a juste répondu qu'il ne savait pas... Tu te rends compte du choc pour Tatsuya ? ... Genta sait forcément s'il veut continuer... S'il veut que la relation perdure après... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dire ça ?

- Bah... Je connais pas sa vie, ne. Mais il s'est peut-etre produit un truc dans son passé, qui lui fait un genre de... comment on dit... de blocage à l'engagement.

- C'est vrai c'est le cas mais...

- Mais ?

- Je croyais qu'il était convaincu... que Tatsuya était le bon... et qu'il voudrait pas l'abandonner... Il l'a tellement blessé...

- Y'a que Ueda qui puisse changer ça, bébé. Toi tu as joué ton role d'amie en lui mettant ton pied au cul, maintenant c'est à lui seul de jouer.

- Hum... (elle se glisse cale bien contre moi) Je t'aime Ryo. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'étais sur les nerfs et je me suis emportée.

- Si je m'étais pas encore comporté comme un connard avec Ueda, t'aurais pas eu à le faire, donc t'as eu raison. Mais j'ai eu peur tout ce temps sans toi... J'ai eu tellement peur que mon cauchemar se réalise et que d'autres mecs t'attaquent et te... et te...

Je peux meme pas me résoudre à prononcer le mot. J'ai flippé ma race à mort.

- Tu as eu peur ? Pour moi ? (l'idée a l'air de la bouleverser) C'etait ton cauchemar ? qu'elle fait en me serrant fort contre elle.

- J'ai cru que j'allais arriver trop tard...

- Ryo... C'est grace à toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé. (elle se blottit contre moi) Tu m'as sauvée, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Grace à toi je ne risque rien.

- Mais j'ai cru... en te voyant pas revenir...

- Je suis en sécurité maintenant, parce que tu m'as retrouvée, qu'elle dit en m'embrassant timidement. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir... je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur (elle caresse ma joue et essuie un fin sillon humide qui a glissé) Tu... pleures ?

- Nan... je transpire, il fait chaud... je grogne en reniflant.

Moi, avouer que je chiale de soulagement ? Jamais, c'est la loose...

- Baka... il caille (elle dépose un petit baiser tendre sur mon front) Je t'aime tellement... pardon.

- Tant que tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel…

- Tu n'es pas en colère après moi ? qu'elle me demande, inquiète. Tu m'aimes toujours, ne ?

- En colère... Kami-sama... J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, comment je pourrais être en colère ? je répond en essuyant mes putains de larmes.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon coeur qui bat comme un ouf et me fait un câlin plein de douceur.

- Ryo, tu sais... j'ai été folle de joie quand tu m'as proposé d'habiter avec toi et... j'ai envie de te rendre heureux... Je vais faire plus attention à toi, je te le promets... Je veux qu'avec moi, tu puisses te sentir bien et que tu n'aies jamais peur.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chéri.

Elle me tend doucement ses lèvres vers pour que je l'embrasse et je me fais pas prier.

- Rentrons, mon Ryo, qu'elle dit en me souriant gentiment.

On rentre main dans la main et je me sens quand même vachement mieux. Au moment où on arrive dans le couloir, j'apperçois Ueda, devant la porte de la chambre de Mizuhashi, la main levée comme s'il allait frapper.

- Bah tu frappe avant de rentrer dans sa chambre maintenant ? je fais.

Il sursaute.

- Je voulais… ne plus y revenir, alors… j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus le droit d'y entrer comme avant…

- Putain, mais des fois, t'es vraiment con comme une malle, ne, je m'agace.

Je lâche Chloé, rejoins Ueda, ouvre la porte devant laquelle il hésite encore et le pousse à l'intérieur.

- Genta, Tatsuya est revenu ! je gueule.

- Tatsuya, courage, qu'elle lui lance timidement, après m'avoir couvé d'un regard fier. Tu mérites le bonheur et... Genta aussi, alors... réveille le !

- Et secoue-toi les miches, merde, j'ajoute. T'es pas une femmelette.

D'ailleurs, Genta arrive dans la demi seconde qui suit et le serre contre lui à l'étouffer.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais… Me fais plus jamais ça, Tats'… Je le supporterais pas…

- Genta…

La voix de Ueda tremble. Il va se remettre à chialer dans trois secondes. Je veux pas voir ça. Je me grouille donc de refermer la porte sur eux. Ouf. Safe.

- Allez cette fois on rentre, je dis.

Et elle hoche la tête, apparemment décidée à les laisser seuls.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je suis incapable de le lâcher, même si mon étreinte d'ours doit à moitié l'étouffer. La tête qu'il faisait quand il m'a répondu "faire un tour" voulait aussi dire "adieu" ou "tout est fini entre nous". Oh God, heureusement qu'il est revenu… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu s'il n'était jamais revenu… Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer…

- Ne pars plus, Tats'… Ne me laisse plus…

- Genta…

Il semble bouleversé.

- Pourquoi ?

- He ?

Ca, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande de ne plus partir, de ne plus te laisser, alors que tu es incapable de me dire ce qu'on deviendra, ce que deviendra notre couple dans une petite semaine à peine ?

J'en reste pantois et le fixe stupidement, le laissant libre de poursuivre :

- Tu me dis que tu m'aime, que tu ne veux pas que je parte, tu es doux, tendre et attentionné avec moi, mais tu n'as eu qu'un "je ne sais pas" à me répondre. Tu ne trouve pas que ma question était légitime ? Que j'ai le droit de savoir ? Si tu ne peux même pas répondre à une question aussi simple, comment veux-tu que je ne me dise pas que tu as juste joué avec moi ? Que je ne me dise pas que tu avais prévu depuis le départ que notre histoire finirait à la fin de l'émission ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors répond à ma question, Genta : qu'est ce qui va se passer pour nous une fois revenus à Tokyo ? Toi et moi, ça ve devenir quoi ?

Il se tait et me fixe avec une telle intensité que ça me stresse. Bien sûr que je l'aime, évidemment que je veux rester avec lui… mais comment lui expliquer que je ne vois pas à si long terme ? Lui dire que pour moi, en amour, penser au lendemain est déjà voir à long terme ?

- Réponds, merde ! Je ne te demande pas de résoudre une équation, juste de me dire si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, c'est pas compliqué !

- Oui, évidemment… soufflé-je.

- Ben voilà, c'est tout ce que je te demandais… C'était pas si dur quand même, ne… Franchement, des fois, chéri, tu te prends vraiment la tête pour rien du tout. Un simple "oui" était suffisant, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me prépare tout un speech. Baka va…

Il dit ça, mais il a l'air vraiment soulagé. Et en fait… moi aussi, d'avoir réussi à formuler une réponse qui induit clairement que oui, il y aura un lendemain et qu'il est prévu, planifié.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, Genta. Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'avais mal de penser que peut-être, j'étais le seul à penser que notre histoire allait durer…

- Je suis désolé, mon cœur, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Je sais bien, baka… Mais tu es tellement toujours dans le boulot, que tu oublie un peu facilement qu'en amour, tout est différent. Tu ne peux pas calculer les choses en permanence comme tu calcule l'audimat d'une émission ou ce genre de chose. Le propre de l'amour, c'est que c'est spontané. Si tu réfléchis à tout, tu perds la spontanéité et bien d'autres choses. Mais parfois… tu devrais plus réfléchir avant de parler. C'était évident que répondre "je ne sais pas" à ma question n'allait pas me faire plaisir. J'ai failli ne pas revenir, tu sais. J'étais même prêt à me laisser éliminer à la prochaine épreuve.

- Quoi ? fais-je en pâlissant. Tu… mais…

Il a réellement pensé à ça ? Il voulait vraiment… Non…

- Oui. Quand je suis parti "faire un tour"… j'avais décidé d'habiter dans la chambre que je suis censé occuper officiellement et de me faire éliminer à la prochaine épreuve, pour ne pas souffrir en t'ayant sous les yeux toute la journée, tous les jours.

- Mais…

- Mon cœur était brisé de penser que je m'étais fais des illusions et que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que je t'aimais…

- Oh Tats'…

- C'est Chloé qui a ramassé les morceaux, qui m'a réconforté, qui a essayé de m'aider… Mais j'étais tellement enfermé dans ma douleur, que je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'engueule parce que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort au lieu de te dire franchement ce que je pensais. Et même ensuite… j'ai hésité à re-rentrer dans la chambre. J'avais l'impression que je n'y avais plus ma place.

Plus je l'écoute, plus je me rends compte de combien je l'ai de nouveau blessé et je me fais l'effet d'une belle ordure, même si c'était involontaire. Bouleversé, la gorge serré, je le serre de nouveau contre moi. Je voudrais m'excuser, mais rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne sera assez fort pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis désolé de tout ce que je lui fais subir sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Pardon, Tats'… murmuré-je en me courbant un peu pour poser le front sur son épaule. Je te cause beaucoup de peine depuis qu'on est ensemble, je suis désolé…

Il ne répond rien, mais sa main qui caresse mes cheveux et ma nuque est plus parlante que des dizaines de mots : il me pardonne. Je ne le mérite pas, mais il me pardonne de tout son cœur.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté à cause du soleil qui m'agresse. Pourquoi, dans une baraque aussi cossue, y'a pas de meilleurs volets ? Du genre de ceux qui laisse pas passer la lumière du jour, comme ceux que j'ai dans mon appart à Tokyo ? Faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Mizuhashi.

Ma Chloé, elle, est profondément endormie, la tête sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur. Après la nuit qu'on a passé, pas étonnant qu'elle soit claquée. Moi non plus je suis ni très frais ni très en forme, mais putain ça valait le coup. C'était le pied intégral.

D'un coup, mon estomac se met à gronder de façon pas discrète du tout. Si ça la réveille pas, ce sera un miracle…

Je sursaute quand un petit rire lui échappe, prouvant qu'elle est bien réveillée. Elle glisse un peu dans le lit pour m'embrasser le ventre.

- Affamé mon chéri ? (elle relève la tête vers moi avec un regard mi-coquin, mi amusé) On a fait trop d'activité physique ?

- J'ai toujours la dalle le matin, c'est tout, fais-je alors que mon estomac fait encore plus de bruit si c'est possible. On va bouffer ?

- C'est tout ? qu'elle relève. Alors ça n'a aucuuun rapport avec nos ébats torrides de cette nuit ton petit creux ? (elle se marre) Je te taquine, allons-y !

- Gnagnagna, je fais, avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez et de me lever.

Je suis toujours à poil, mais je sais que ça la dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Elle me suit de près, avec un petit sourire et en profite pour me faire une mini caresse furtive.

- Je t'aide à t'habiller ? qu'elle me fait ensuite, l'air de rien.

Mais ça prend pas avec moi. Je la connais et je me connais aussi.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais t'habiller tout de suite, ne ? Et de toute façon, je ne serais pas en mesure de fermer ton jean là.

Elle me sourit et se met à genoux. C'est vrai que je bande (j''avais même pas percuté), mais pour une fois, c'est elle qui a pensé à ça direct. Moi à part que j'ai la dalle, j'ai pas pensé à grand-chose. Mais je peux effectivement pas fermer mon jean comme ça et encore moins sortir dans cet état.

- Vas-y bébé… je fais.

Et elle s'occupe de moi sans attendre et jusqu'au bout. Et putain qu'elle le fait bien…

Quand je suis un peu plus calme, je me fringue enfin et attend qu'elle ait fait pareil, pour aller enfin bouffer. Aaaaaah je vais avaler tout le buffet à moi tout seul tellement j'ai la dalle.

Quand on arrive main dans la main (et bon derniers une fois de plus), Jin nous regarde, bras croisés, avec un petit sourire qui me dit rien de bon.

- Quoi ? je fais avant même un "bonjour", en m'asseyant à côté de lui pour commencer par me servir un café.

- Alors, qu'il fait en me donnant un coup de coude qui manque me faire renverser mon café sur mon fute, vous fêtiez un truc hier ? Parce que la vache, vous étiez franchement pas discret les deux. On vous entendait depuis les hamacs.

Il explose de rire sans se soucier du regard noir et du rappel à l'ordre de Tomo et moi, je m'étrangle avec la gorgée que je venais de prendre. Quant à Chloé, elle rougit façon tomate bien mûre et demande :

- Quoi ? Tu… Tu nous as entendus ?

- Il aurait fallu être sourds comme des pots pour pas vous entendre. Vous avez vraiment pas été discrets, répond encore Bakanishi. Aïeuh ! Méheu Tomo arrête de me taper, c'est vrai non ?

- Tu étais pas obligé de le dire, baka. Tu vois bien que ça les embarrasse.

- Mais c'est marrant d'embarrasser Ryo...

- Et Chloé c'est marrant aussi ?

- Mou... Pardon, Chloé...

- C'est bien. Gentil, dit Pi en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle baisse les yeux, toute rouge, puis se penche pour attraper le jus d'orange sur la table. Dans le mouvement, la clé toujours accrochée à son collier, vient tinter contre un bol, attirant l'attention de mon meilleur ami.

- Chloé, cette clé, est ce que c'est celle de… chez Ryo ? qu'il demande.

J'ai beau savoir qu'il est balèze, je me demande parfois si ce mec est totalement humain à toujours tout savoir, tout deviner, tout réussir et si les fans qui le surnomment "¨Pi-sama" comme s'il était un dieu, ont pas un peu raison.

- He ? Comment tu as deviné ? qu'elle demande, écarlate.

- Parce que mon Tomo il sait touuuuuut ! répond Jin... avant d'être bâillonné d'une main par ledit Tomo.

- C'est juste de la logique, qu'il répond. Je ne pense pas que tu te baladerais avec la clé de chez toi en pendentif, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. Donc c'est que c'est une clé qui est importante à tes yeux et que tu as peur de perdre. Et comme Ryo est totalement dingue de toi... Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

Elle hoche la tête positivement pour confirmer son hypothèse et mon pote sourit.

- Félicitations, qu'il nous sort. Je suis content pour vous.

Je m'étonne de pas encore avoir entendu Bakanishi nous sortir un truc. Mais j'avais oublié un truc essentiel : Bakanishi est Bakanishi. Donc forcémment, le temps que ça monte au cerveau et qu'il connecte ses deux neurones…

J'ai déjà attaqué ma deuxième tasse de café et m'apprête à aller chercher de la bouffe, quand il s'exclame :

- Heeeeee ?! Majide ?!

Je sursaute comme un barré.

- Nan mais t'es marteau ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ?! je fais.

- Vous allez vraiment habiter ensemble ?!

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main et la passe sur mon visage. Misère, il est VRAIMENT con…

Et forcémment, ce débile a gueulé tellement fort, que Ueda et Mizuhashi, pourtant assis à quelques mètres avec le coréen, se sont tournés dans notre direction. Putain, vive la discrétion quoi… Enfin Pi a été discret, mais est ce qu'on peut demander ça à un type comme Jin ? Bah nan, sinon ce serait trop beau.

Je vois Mizuhashi dire un truc au coréen, puis se lever avec son copain et se diriger vers nous. On va se faire pourir ou… ?

- C'est vrai ? demande doucement Ueda. Vous allez vraiment habiter ensemble une fois rentrés à Tokyo ?

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il peut parler tout fort maintenant que tout le Japon et au-delà est au courant grâce au Bakanishi, mais bon je dis rien.

- Oui, c'est vrai, qu'elle confirme, les joues roses, dans un petit sourire adorable. Ryo m'a offert une clé de son appartement juste après l'épreuve et j'ai accepté d'emménager chez lui avec joie.

- C'est génial. Je suis content pour toi. Pour vous deux, qu'il fait en la serrant contre lui.

Il a vraiment l'air content. Mais en même temps, il y a comme de la tristesse dans sa voix. Ce qui me fait supposer que, même s'ils sont réconciliés, Genta est loin de lui avoir proposé la même chose. Je comprends de moins den moins ce mec. Il a un type comme Ueda à ses pieds et il reste planté comme un poireau.

- Oh… Pu-tain…

L'exclamation, venant une nouvelle fois de Jin, nous fait retourner. Qu'est ce que que ce glandu a encore percuté avec trente ans de retard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Ueda.

- Ca veut dire que notre Ryo, le dragueur impénitent, le collectionneur, la machine à bai… niqu… Aïeuh ! Que notre Ryo est tellement amoureux qu'il est prêt à s'engager pour de bon ! Au point d'emménager avec une fille ! J'aurais jamais cru voir ça de mon vivant… Tomo, notre bébé est enfin devenu adulte… Snif c'est émouvant…

- Ta connerie par contre, elle a rien d'émouvant, je réponds. Tu peux la fermer, Bakanishi ? Ca nous fera des vacances.

J'entends Chloé rigoler. Elle a l'air de trouver la stupidité de mon pote marrante.

- Bon, Jin a été lourdingue, comme d'habitude dans ce genre de cas, dit à son tour Tomo en jetant un regard noir à son copain, mais c'est vrai qu'en un mois, tu as plus changé qu'en des années, Ryo. On a raison de dire que l'amour transforme les hommes, tu en es la preuve. Tu as mûri pour Chloé et c'est bien. Vous allez vraiment pouvoir être heureux maintenant. Omedeto.

- Omedetooooooo, claironne Jin.

- Omedeto, répète Ueda.

- Omedeto, fait Mizuhashi.

Pendant que Chloé les remercie sincèrement, heureuse de ce qui se passe, je note malgé moi le regard toujours un peu triste que Ueda pose sur son copain et franchement… j'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Le milliardaire a pas l'air de se rendre compte que son indécision lui fait du mal, mais nous qui l'avons ramassé en morceaux, on l'a bien vu. Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Bon… je crois qu'il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main ou ils s'en sortiront jamais.

- Mizuhashi-san, je peux vous parler ? je fais.

- Heu oui, si vous voulez, qu'il répond, apparemment surpris.

Il se doute pas du rocher qui va lui tomber sur la gueule, le pauvre vieux.

On s'éloigne franchement et, une fois hors caméras, je me tourne vers lui.

- Je commence à me demander si vous êtes galactiquement stupide ou si vous le faites exprès, je lance.

- He ? Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ah d'accord, donc en prime vous êtes aussi aveugle ?

- Heu… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Ryo-san.

- De Tatsuya, voilà de quoi, ou plutôt de qui je parle ! Est-ce que vous l'avez bien regardé dernièrement ?! Ca vous a pas suffit qu'il manque se barrer !? Vous tenez vraiment à le perdre pour de bon?!

Ouais, j'explose, mais ça me rend malade.

- Je ne comprends rien, expliquez-vous mieux.

- Oh putain, vous commencez à me gaver ! Ouvrez les yeux, bordel de merde ! Vous voyez pas qu'il est triste ?!

- Triste ?

- Triste ! Chloé et moi on emménage ensemble et je parie que vous avez pas avancé d'un pouce avec lui ! Que vous en êtes encore à vous poser des questions à la con ! Alors que lui attend que ça ! Vous le voyez pas, qu'il est dingue de vous à en crever ?! Et que rien le rendrait plus heureux que vivre avec vous ?! Mais est ce que vous l'aimez assez pour ça, je commence à me poser la question ! En fait, je crois que vous êtes encore plus égoïste que moi. Vous êtes bien content de le trouver pour réchauffer votre pieu et le reste, vous êtes amoureux de son amour, mais je pense pas que vous l'aimiez lui. Si c'est ça, franchement, c'est juste dégueulasse parce que vous vous servez de lui. Laissez-le partir, parce qu'à part lui causer des blessures encore plus graves que celles qu'il a déjà, vous faites pas grand-chose.

Je me tais, histoire de le laisser en placer une et, à son tour, il se vénère, me foudroyant du regard. Enfin. Je commençais à croire qu'il avait que dalle dans le calebute.

- De quel droit, de QUEL DROIT me jugez-vous ?! qu'il gueule. De quel droit jugez-vous mes sentiments et sautez-vous aux conclusions alors que vous ne savez rien ?! Vous n'avez qu'une toute petite partie des éléments, Ryo-san, alors gardez vos opinions erronnées pour vous ! Evidemment que je l'aime pour lui ! Evidemment que je veux vivre avec lui !

- Alors bougez votre cul et dites-lui, bordel de merde ! Si vous lui dites rien, comment vous voulez qu'il devine ?! Putain, pour un ponte, une grosse huile, un magnat, vous êtes vraiment con et lent à la détente ! J'en viens à me demander comment vous en êtes arrivé où vous en êtes ! Vous avez couché pour réussir ou qu…

J'ai rien le temps d'ajouter, son poing s'est écrasé sur ma mâchoire. Ca fait mal, merde… Mais si ça lui fait bouger son cul…

Il me fusille du regard pendant que je masse le point d'impact et il s'éloigne à grands pas. Allez gars, va lui dire…

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

C'est passablement agacé et perturbé que je retourne au buffet. Mais je ne sais meme pas si je suis énervé parce qu'il m'a dit mes quatre vérités comme si j'étais l'un de ses amis ou parce que justement, tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai. Une fois de plus je me fais l'impression d'etre un beau salaud. Je n'avais effectivement pas remarqué que mon compagnon était triste ni qu'il n'attendait de ma part qu'une proposition similaire à celle de Ryo-san. Je suis donc bien aussi égoiste qu'il l'a dit.

A peine revenu, Tatsuya se précipite sur moi, manifestement inquiet.

- Ca va chéri ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis ?

Je vais pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais je crois entendre à nouveau la voix furieuse de Ryo-san me crier "alors dites-lui ! Il peut pas deviner si vous lui dites rien !" et d'ailleurs, en tournant la tete, je croise son regard insistant alors qu'il masse ostensiblement l'endroit de sa machoire que j'ai frappé. J'ai l'impression qu'il me surveille. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

- Genta ? insiste mon compagnon devant mon silence.

- Je...

Non je suis bloqué et je le serais tant que Ryo-san me regardera comme ça.

Je prends donc la main de Tatsuya et l'entraine à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiète... Ryo te jetait des regards noirs, vous vous etes disputés ?

- Oui. Enfin pas exactement...

- He ?

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux innocents, ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens et je ne sais pas comment lui présenter ça. Je prends sa main et tente de former une phrase correcte.

- Tatsuya... est ce que... est ce que tu voudrais... qu'on se voit tous les jours ?

- He ?

- Une fois rentrés.

- He ? Comment ça ? C'est bien ce que tu as induis quand tu as dis que tu voulais qu'on continue ensemble non ? Ou alors je n'ai rien compris ?

Je soupire, désespéré par ma maladresse et mon manque de clarté dès que le sujet devient personnel. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre...

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je sens bien qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais il est tellement confus lui-meme, qu'il arrive seulement à m'embrouiller. Comment un homme dans sa position, qui doit parler tous les jours à des dizaines de personnes, arrive par moment à etre si peu clair ?

Il y a un blanc comme s'il réfléchissait intensément et là, sous mes yeux ébahis, il retire soudain son alliance, saisit mon poignet et place la bague dans ma paume avant de refermer mes doigts dessus. Mon cour s'arrete presque et mon sang pulse dans mes tempes, alors que je n'ose comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

- J'avais juré à Tomohiro que je l'enlèverais le jour où j'aurais trouvé une personne capable de me rendre heureux à sa place. Et cette personne, c'est toi Tatsuya. Tu m'as rendu la vie qu'il avait emportée avec lui. Cette alliance représente mon cour. Les deux sont à toi sans réserve. Est ce que tu accepte de partager ma vie pour de bon ?

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et, malgré moi, je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. De joie. Je regarde l'anneau en or, puis lève la tete vers lui et souffle :

- Est ce que c'est...

- Oui... Si tu veux bien, j'en serais très heureux.

Pour toute réponse, je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

- Je pense avoir saisi ta réponse, me dit-il après m'avoir rendu mon baiser, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Oui... Oh oui j'accepte, dis-je, au comble de l'émotion.

Il sourit, puis reprend la bague et la glisse à mon annulaire gauche. Elle est un peu grande mais je m'en fiche comme je fiche de ceux qui diront qu'à peine plus de trois semaines, c'est trop peu pour en arriver à épouser quelqu'un. Dans mon cour, je le connais depuis une éternité. Et cette bague, c'est un tel symbole... Yuki, Tomohiro, merci de nous avoir réunis. Veillez bien sur nous de là haut.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Vache il aura fallu le pousser pour qu'il se bouge le cul, ce con de Mizuhashi. Mais il m'a pas loupé l'enfoiré, putain. J'ai mal. Je vais avoir un putain de bleu. Je me demande meme s'il m'a pas éclaté la lèvre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gout de sang dans la bouche.

Quand je reviens près de Chloé, elle se tourne vers moi et pousse un petit cri surpris.

- Oh mon dieu ! (elle fixe ma joue avec de grands yeux) Mais c'est pas vrai, il s'est passé quoi ?!

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'entraine à la cuisine où le majordome de Mizuhashi nous remplit un sachet de glaçons qu'elle enveloppe dans une serviette de table propre et qu'elle applique sur ma machoire.

- Cest en train d'enfler, il t'a vraiment pas loupé... (elle effleure ma bouche avec ses doigts et les ramène un peu ensanglantés. Ah bah ouais, elle a vraiment éclaté en fait...) Attends, ouvre un peu pour voir ? (je le fais) Oh la la... Tu as une belle coupure à l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle s'éloigne et revient avec un verre d'eau qui a l'air glacé vu la buée sur la parroi externe.

- Rince-toi la bouche avec ça et recrache, parce que tu saignes pas mal... (elle a vraiment l'air très inquiète pour moi et me caresse tendrement les cheveux) Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi il t'a frappé ? Tu as dis quelque chose de mal ?

Quand son adorable inquiétude me laisse en placer une, je réponds :

- Comme je voulais qu'il bouge son cul avec Ueda, je l'ai volontairement provoquer sur le pire sujet possible : son boulot. J'ai insinué que vu comment il galérait à se décider avec lui, il avait du coucher pour réussir. Ca a marché, il a pété un plomb. Bon, dans mes plans, j'avais juste pas prévu qu'il allait me foutre un pain, mais bon...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

- Mon chéri... en lui sortant un truc pareil tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? (elle marmonne un truc qui ressemble a "coucher pour réussir... sérieusement ... dit ça?", puis tout fort) C'était évident qu'après une telle insulte il allait etre furieux mais... (elle fait un petit sourire et je pige plus rien : elle m'engueule ou elle est contente ?) Je suis très fière de toi. 5) Elle m'embrasse sur le front. Pour pas me faire mal je pense.

- Tu t'es sacrifié pour le bien de Tatsuya. Tu as été formidable.

Elle a l'air sincèrement touchée par mon geste, finalement et me regarde avec amour et admiraton. Les femmes, c'est quand meme vachement compliqué globalement.

- Bah en fait je voulais qu'il bouge son cul et... bah j'ai trouvé que ça pour le faire réagir. Tu crois que j'ai bien fais ? Je veux dire... tu pense qu'il est allé le voir après ? Parce que je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités.

- Tu as bien vu qu'il l'avait pris à part. (elle me sourit tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras) Je pense que tu lui as donné son électrochoc, il en avait besoin. Par contre... il va voir ce que je vais lui faire pour t'avoir blessé...

- Mais nan. Je l'ai salement cherché, c'est logique qu'il m'en ait mis une. J'aurais fais pareil à sa place. En pire parce que lui a gardé son calme presque tout le temps que je le pourrissais.

- Hum... (elle caresse tout doucement ma joue meurtrie) Ca va aller du coup ?

- Mais ouais. T'en fais pas, je suis solide. C'est pas un pain dans la tronche qui va m'arreter. Sinon les baignes que Ueda m'a mises de temps en temps m'auraient fait lacher l'affaire depuis un bail, parce que tu peux me croire, quand il cogne, il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère, le Ueda.

- Vous étiez deux bakas quand meme, à vous foutre sur la gueule dès que vous vous croisiez, qu'elle me fait en souriant. Mais tu sais, au début j'aurais presque pu croire que tu étais amoureux de lui et que tu n'osais pas te l'avouer tellement vos prétextes pour vous cogner étaient ridicules.

- Heeeeee ?!

- Ben, vos disputes, on aurait dit un moyen d'attirer l'attention l'un de l'autre. Surtout que vous ne vous en lassiez jamais mais... En fait c'était juste pour masquer la honte que vous aviez d'admettre que vous vouliez arreter ça et etre amis, non ?

- Heu... nan en ce qui me concerne je pouvais juste pas le voir. Après, pour lui j'en sais rien.

- Pour quelle raison ? qu'elle me demande avec curiosité. Ça m'intrigue.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'était physique, il ressemblait à une nana et en plus il venait d'une famille de riches. Ca m'a soulé direct. Et puis quand il s'est rasé la tete pour son drama et que ses tifs ont commencé à repousser, je l'appellais "le travesti". C'était encore le cas jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps d'ailleurs.

- Tu as été vraiment dur avec lui quand meme. Heureusement que c'est fini maintenant.

- Ce serait jamais arrivé sans l'épreuve où on était menottés. Ca a failli mal finir plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

- Je suis contente que tu aies pris sur toi alors. C'est bien, qu'elle conclut en me faisant un bisou sur ma joue pas abimée.

- Lui aussi a pris sur lui. Parce que je lui ai envoyé de sacrées saloperies, tu peux me croire.

- Il t'en a pardonné je pense, qu'elle dit en m'enlaçant.

Je lui fais un genre de sourire grimace à cause de ma joue et on retourne ensemble avec les autres. J'ai toujours pas bouffé moi avec tout ça et je crève vraiment la dalle maintenant. J'espère qu'ils ont pas encore remballé la bouffe et surtout, que je vais pouvoir bouffer...

A peine arrivés, le sujet de notre conversation fond sur nous, un large sourire aux lèvres et en mode pile électrique montée sur ressorts.

- Chloé ! Ryo ! Je suis trop heureux ! qu'il piaille.

- Ca on voit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Tegoshi en face de moi. Genta a bougé son cul alors ?

D'un coup, il nous colle sa main gauche sous le pif.

- Regardez !

- Whaou ! s'exclame simplement Chloé. Félicitations !

Elle lui sourit et ses yeux se perdent sur la bague, avant de me regarder sans que je capte pourquoi.

Je regarde l'anneau trop grand passé à son annulaire, avec l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... et j'écarquille les yeux en réalisant.

- Putain de bordel de merde... je souffle. Ben lui quand il bouge son cul, il le fait pas à moitié...

Ma réaction la fait marrer et elle murmure à mon oreille "c'est grace à toi, tu es le héro caché du jour", avant de me regarder amoureusement.

- Heu bah... félicitations, que je dis connement.

Je me sens pas du tout héroique en fait. J'ai juste agi selon mon caractère.

- Ryo-san… je pense que je vous dois des remerciements… dit alors mizuhashi en l'enlaçant. Même si je n'ai pas du tout apprécié vos insinuations.

- Je les pensais pas en même temps. J'ai dis ça pour que vous vous remuiez le derche… et vous avez dépassé tout ce que j'imaginais.

- Pourquoi des remerciements ? Quelles insinuations ? De quoi tu parle, Genta ?

- De rien, mon ange. C'est entre Ryo-san et moi. Sache juste… qu'on lui doit notre reconnaissance. Moi surtout.

- Je vous demande rien. Laissez tomber, c'est bon.

Il me regarde encore un moment, puis se barre avec Ueda en me laissant seul avec ma chérie.

- Bah…

Je m'interromps. En fait je sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. Il m'a un peu coupé la chique, le Mizuhashi avec sa demande en mariage. Sérieux, même en aimant Ueda, je capte pas du tout comment on peut en arriver à demander quelqu'un en mariage au bout de seulement quatre petites semaines et surtout quand on connaissait pas du tout au départ. Déjà, emménager ensemble au bout de si peu de temps, ça peut sembler supra rapide quand on a pas vécu le truc, alors…

- Ryo ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu as mal ?

Je regarde ma chérie qui a de nouveau l'air inquiète pour moi et je me grouille de la rassurer.

- He ? Non non, bébé, ça va, t'en fais pas. Je suis juste perplexe en fait.

- He ? qu'elle fait à son tour, avantde dire : Pour leurs fiançailles, c'est ça ? Tu ne comprends pas.

- Bah... ouais. Je veux dire, c'est cool pour eux et tout, mais ils se connaissent que depuis à peine un mois...

Elle sourit et m'embrasse.

- Les gens vont à des rythmes différents, c'est tout. Ils se complètent parfaitement et se sont rendu compte, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est une évidence que les deux n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser. Ca aurait effectivement pu prendre bien plus de temps, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est mystérieux l'amour, ne ? qu'elle termine avec un petit rire doux.

- Mouais... si tu le dis. Enfin bon, je me demande bien où ils vont se marier, vu que le mariage gay est ni célébré ni reconnu au Japon.

- Ah bon ? (elle a l'air étonnée) Ben... pour le moment ils sont justes fiancés mais... je sais pas moi, aux états-unis? en france?

- Tiens d'ailleurs, d'où il a sorti la bague, le Genta ?

- Il lui a offerte la sienne, son ancienne alliance.

- Son ancienne... (j'hallucine totalement) Il a déjà été marié ?!

J'avais remarqué que dalle...

- Oui, il l'a été il y a longtemps. Et son ancien compagnon est décédé des suites d'une grave maladie, qu'elle répond doucement.

- Oh merde... Le pauvre, c'est horrible...

- Oui, et Tatsuya... a connu quelque chose de similaire... mais à mes yeux, encore plus douloureux... Tous les deux ont de profondes blessures qu'ils sont capables de refermer avec leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

- Ueda aussi a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Bah merde...

- Hum… (elle acquiesce tristement) Perdre un être cher, il n'y a pas pire douleur... et je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés (elle se blottit contre moi) Je t'aime tu sais ?

- Moi aussi, bébé... Mais tu me perdras pas, tu sais. Aucun risque à ça.

Elle rougit sans que je capte pourquoi.

- Parce que tu es très solide ? qu'elle demande.

- Oui et aussi parce que je suis dingue de toi et que c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Là, elle vire carrément au cramoisi comme si je lui avais jamais dis jusqu'à aujourd'hui et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- Merci Ryo.

- Alors on doit s'attendre à quoi comme épreuve aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais bien que le dernier coréen dégage.

Elle rigole.

- Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit mon amour.

- Même pas un petit indice ? je demande en faisant es yeux de chat potté.

- J'ai quoi en échange moi ? Si tu veux me corrompre... qu'elle dit en rigolant encore.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Hum… Un massage ? qu'elle demande en souriant.

- Va pour un massage. J'espère que je te détruirais pas les épaules.

- Un massage des épaules ET du dos, qu'elle corrige (elle est dure en affaire). Et tu seras doux mais ferme, ne ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Alors, petite extorqueuse de massage, c'est quoi mon indice ?

- Repose toi à fond cet après-midi, couche toi tôt et prépare toi à te lever de très bonne heure demain matin, mais, je t'ai rien dit !

- Oh putain nan encore une épreuve de nuit à la con... je râle.

- D'aube, qu'elle corrige. Ca sera moins tôt, mais, c'est pour votre bien, sinon, vous allez mourrir de chaud.

- Tu me rassure pas là...

- Tu as eu ton indice mon chéri, maintenant soit un ange et offre moi un massage de rêve.

Je hoche la tête et l'emmène avec moi jusqu'à la chambre, puis la fait allonger sur le ventre sur le lit.

- J'ai jamais fais ça, ne…

- Fais à l'instinct. (elle sourit) Comme une caresse.

Elle retire son haut, son soutif et s'allonge sur un coussin, avant de dégager sa nuque de ses cheveux.

Je déglutis et, en tâchant de pas avoir les idées qui s'égarent, passe les mains sur elle, en appuyant un peu plus que si je la caressais juste. Je dois pas si mal me démerder, parce qu'elle émet un petit soupir de contentement et se détend en fermant les yeux.

Je continue un petit moment C'est sympa à faire en fait. Et elle a vraiment l'air de kiffer. Elle pourrait ronronner j'en suis sûr. Ou alors... elle va juste s'endormir. Moi c'est ce que je fais quand on me masse en général. Et d'ailleurs, peu après, elle est si relaxée qu'elle s'endort.

Je me savais pas si doué en massages tiens. Ore-sama a encore frappé. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'etre au moins Pi tellement je suis génial. Dans son sommeil, elle se retourne soudain et, vu qu'elle avait tout viré pour le massage, j'ai une super vue sur ses seins. Elle est vraiment bien foutue, ma Chloé. Elle va bien avec moi.

Du coup, vu qu'on a la journée de libre, on glande franchement. Genre baignade, bronzette etc. Le pied. C'est ça la vie. C'est comme ça que je conçois les vacances.

Et puis vers vingt-trois heures, après avoir bien bouffé, je l'entend me chuchoter que je devrais aller dormir. Je la regarde comme si elle était devenue dingue : moi, Nishikido Ryo, me coucher comme les poules ?!

- Rappelle-toi que tu seras réveillé très tot demain matin, qu'elle souffle.

Je grogne. C'est quoi cette manie de nous faire faire des trucs à une heure où les gens normaux dorment ?

Mais bon, vu que je sais pas ce que va avoir imaginé l'esprit tordu de Mizuhashi, vaut mieux que je l'écoute quand meme.

- Bon ben les gars, à demain, je fais en lançant un regard très appuyé à Pi dans l'espoir qu'il capte qu'eux aussi devraient aller se pieuter.

Mais pour une fois, Pi-sama a pas l'air de piger le sous-entendu parce qu'il trouve rien de mieux que se foutre de moi :

- Tu vas te coucher à vingt-trois heures ?! T'es malade ? Tu veux un médecin ? Il est où celui qui se vantait de tenir plus de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir ?

- Ouais bah au lieu de te payer ma tete, vous feriez mieux de faire pareil, gros malin.

- Pourquoi ? demande alors Jin.

Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il foute pas sa merde lui...

- Parce que, je réponds en lui faisant les gros yeux genre "si je te dis ça c'est qu'il y a une raison, baka".

- C'est pas une réponse, se marre alors Bakanishi.

- C'est bon Jin. Ryo a raison, ça nous fera pas de mal de nous coucher tot pour une fois.

Alléluiah ! Il a été touché par la grace ! Je crois pas qu'il ait pigé pourquoi, mais il a enfin compris mes signaux non verbaux.

- Voilà. Du coup a demain, je fais en prenant la main de Chloé pour retourner vers le manoir.

Elle soupire.

- à ce niveau là... Tu aurais pu leur dire carrement... Mizuhashi-san va me tuer.

- Mais j'ai rien dis du tout !

- le "il faudrait VRAIMENT que vous alliez vous coucher vous aussi" était peu discret mon chéri, mon patron est pas dupe... Il est loin d'etre un imbécile.

- Ca va il va rien te dire, il est dans sa bulle avec Ueda.

- J'espère que tu as raison... J'ai pas été irréprochable pendant l'émission donc je ne voudrais pas perdre mon travail quand meme... - il aura affaire à moi s'il te vire !

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Et tu feras quoi pour défendre ta chérie ?

- Je sais pas encore mais je trouverais t'inquiète.

- On a plutot intéret que ça arrive pas, je n'ai pas très envie d'etre femme au foyer à mon age. Ça m'ennuierait.

Elle rigole et m'attire dans la chambre, avant de sauter sur le lit et de s'enfouir dans les draps, puis de ressortir un bras pour envoyer valser culotte et robe.

- Après le massage, ça. Tu vis vraiment dangereusement, je dis. Mais bon, si on doit vraiment se réveiller tot, pour une fois je vais faire le sage et vraiment pioncer.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrasse tendrement, me retourne... et rigole intérieurement en comptant mentalement le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulent avant une réaction de sa part.

Elle réagit d'ailleurs presque immédiatement, mais sa réaction est pas du tout celle sur laquelle je comptais. Moi je pensais qu'elle allait un peu bouder, me dire que c'était pas cool et tout et ensuite me supplier ou un truc comme ça... Mais au lieu de ça, elle me fait juste un bisou sur la nuque et enlace ma taille, le visage calé dans mon cou et mes cheveux. Et là je subis le coup de l'arroseur arrosé, parce que la sentir contre moi comme ça, complètement nue...

Et comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur de résister, elle se met à léchouiller la peau de mon cou. Je serre les poings et les dents, mais je cèderais pas à cette petite diablesse. Qui sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, ça j'en suis sur. Je lui donnerais pas la satisfaction d'avoir fait plier Ore-sama, meme si je dois en crever.

Et dans cette position où c'est moi qui lui tourne le dos et elle qui m'a dans ses bras, elle est particulièrement bien placée pour me faire tout ce qu'elle veut sans que je puisse répliquer. Comme sonn visage est toujours dans mon cou, j'entends très bien son souffle pendant qu'elle mordille mon oreille en laisser échapper un petit gémissement L'une de ses mains s'aventure sur mon ventre et caresse mes abdos en glissant dans mon nombril, pendant que la seconde vient froler mes tétons et que ses doigts jouent avec le plus proche en le pinçant tout délicatement puis le faisant rouler doucement. La main sur mon ventre est descendue au bas-ventre et caresse mon aine et l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant d'effleurer Little Ore-sama du bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises.

Je sursaute, tremble et me tend au fur et à mesure qu'elle me touche parce que je suis totalement incapable de m'en empêcher (elle est trop douée et elle sait bien trop ce qu'elle fait), mais pas un son ne passe mes lèvres. Il faut que je tienne. Il faut que je tienne… Sinon elle aura gagné et franchement… franchement j'ai… mmmh… pas en… vie de… renon… cer… Mais plus ça va… plus c'est… difficile… de tenir…

Surtout que… elle s'est mise à s'occuper vraiment de Little ore-sama… Malgré moi, une très légère plainte, presque inaudible, passe mes lèvres. J'espère qu'elle l'a pas entendu…

- Ah, qu'elle souffle, tu réagis quand même un peu on dirait ? J'avais peur de ne pas être très douée ce soir et de ne pas te faire d'effet du tout.

- Baka… j'ai résisté de mon mieux, c'est tout… je voulais pas craquer si facilement… Désolé si je t'ai fais douter… Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu… Et c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir.

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur... qu'elle murmure. Gomen... mais j'ai crû que tu n'avais plus envie de moi.

Là, je peux pas la laisser dire un truc pareil. Je me retourne entre ses bras et la regarde bien dans les yeux.

- Comme si c'était possible... Et franchement, tu crois que Little Ore-sama aurait réagi si... vivement, si j'avais plus envie de toi ?

- Ben... c'est pas juste un réflexe chez les garçons... ça ?

- Ca peut. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est juste parce que c'est toi.

- C'est vrai ? qu'elle demande en se rapprochant de moi. Tu me désires ? J'ai peur... que tu te lasses à force... parce que je suis que moi justement...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, bébé ?

- Ben avant tu changeais beaucoup de fille alors... j'ai peur de pas de suffire... que tu finisses par en avoir marre de moi...

Je le regarde avec sérieux. Je veux qu'elle pige bien ce que je vais dire :

- Regarde-moi et écoute-moi bien, Chloé : tout ça, c'est terminé. Pour de bon. Je recommencerais pas à courir les filles. Maintenant tu es la seule pour moi. Et je voudrais vraiment que tu en sois convaincue, parce que tu es aussi la seule à qui j'ai jamais dis tout ça.

Apparemment émue par sma déclaration, elle vient m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je te crois. Et je suis rassurée. (elle se glisse dans mes bras) Merci Ryo. (elle chuchote) Je e suis vraiment contente qu'on soit ensemble... être avec toi me rend heureuse.

- Et pourtant c'était pas gagné avec le vol plané de Narita, je rigole.

Elle rougit comme une tomate et bégaye.

- Je... Gomen... Je t'avais fait mal ? Mais... vous étiez chiants tous les deux quand même. Et toi dans l'avion après tu m'as vraiment mené la vie dure aussi.

- J'avais mal à ma fierté. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais chier après. Tu me gavais profondément.

- Et après tu m'as réveillée en plein vol, alors que j'étais dans un sommeil profond. (elle se marre) J'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Je t'aurais baffé, je te jure. Mais c'est juste parce que je vous ai un peu bousculé tout les deux, ou parce que je m'étais forcée à t'ignorer à ton agence ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est parce que tu me faisais l'effet d'une mademoiselle je sais tout alors que tu savais rien et que tu te prenais pour une boss. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là. Le fait est que... tu sais vraiment pas mal de choses, mais que tu te prends pour personne d'autre que toi.

Elle ouvre des yeux immenses.

- Pour une boss ? qu'elle répète, avant d'éclater de rire. Où tu es allé chercher un truc pareil ? Surtout que je t'avais juste parlé pour te dire bonjour à ce moment.

- Mou, te marre pas Chlo...

Elle est tellement pliée, qu'elle chiale presque. Ce serait limite vexant, si je savais pas qu'elle cherche pas à l'être.

- Gomen, gomen. Je savais pas que je faisais si autoritaire. Et ton image de moi a changé, ne ? Tu me vois comment maintenant ?

- Hum... T'es toujours autoritaire par moment, voire même tyrannique, je réponds en lui tirant la langue. Mais t'es surtout quelqu'un de profondément gentil, qui fait attention aux autres et veut toujours les aider même si elle doit en pâtir derrière.

- Mouuu comment ça tyrannique ?

- Hé j'ai pas dis que ça, je proteste.

- C'est vrai mais c'était le seul truc négatif, alors comment ça tyrannique ? qu'elle fait en s'installant sur moi et en s'étallant de tout son long comme si j'étais un matelas, ce qui me maintient sous elle.

Et en plus de ça, elle commence à me chatouiller à mort.

- Yaaaaaaaaa ! Yameteeeeee ! C'est de la triche ! que je gueule en me débattant comme je peux.

- Hahahaha ! Trop chou !

Et elle continue de plus belle pendant que je gigote pour essayer de la virer sans lui faire mal.

- Yamete yo !

Elle approche son visage du mien et susurre dans un joli sourire :

- Fais-moi arrêter alors…

Vu comme elle est bien placée, j'ai pas beaucoup à faire pour toucher ses lèvres et je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Du coup, elle arrête ses attaques de traîtresse et répond à mon baiser. Avec bonheur j'ai l'impression vu qu'elle prolonge même le truc.

Je l'embrasse ensuite sur le bout du nez.

- Allez, cette fois, faut vraiment que je pionce, sinon t'auras beau me secouer, je pourrais pas me lever quand ce sera l'heure.

Elle sourit.

- Oyasumi mon chéri. Je te réveillerais, ne t'en fais pas. (elle se rallonge à côté de moi) Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, bébé.

Je la prends dans mes bras et ferme les yeux. J'espère que je vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

- Papa !

POP.

- Papa !

POP.

- Papa !

POP, POP, POP...

Un, deux, trois, sept, douze, vingt-deux !

Noooooooooooon !

Je me redresse brusquement, réveillé comme en plein jour par ce cauchemar. Haletant, je regarde Chloé en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillée. C'est pas la première fois que je reve que j'ai des momes mais là, la vision d'épouvante quoi. Vingt-deux mini moi. Plus qu'une équipe de foot...

Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est de plus en plus fréquent que je "pense" à ça la nuit.

- Ryo ? Ca ne va pas, chéri ?

Merde je l'ai réveillée. Quel con...

- Si si ça va. Juste un reve à la con. Rendors-toi, bébé.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- C'est pas la peine, c'était rien du tout. Dors.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'agression, ne ?

- Nan nan. T'en fais pas.

En parlant, je mate un peu son bide tout plat. Nan, impossible. J'avais une capote et elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait la pillule. C'était juste un putain de cauchemar.

J'ai du faire assez discrètement parce qu'elle parait pas le remarquer. Elle m'attrape doucement et me fait rallonger, avant de se nicher au creux de mes bras.

- Oyasumi... ma puce.

Ouais je vais arreter de l'appeller "bébé". Des fois que ça nous porte malheur... Les gosses c'est sympa... mais que chez les autres.

Elle sourit. Ca a l'air de lui plaire ce nouveau surnom. oi, du moment qu'elle cale pas pourquoi j'ai changé, ça me va.

- Allez on dors, je décrète en fermant les yeux pour la deuxième fois.

- Oyasumi, Ryo, qu'elle souffle.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir pioncé que quelques minutes quand je la sens me réveiller. J'ai la tete dans le gaz. Il va etre frais, le Ryo, pour l'épreuve quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai juste envie de grogner et de me rendormir.

- Va te doucher rapidement et file faire un déjeuner copieux mon chéri.

- Je commence à en avoir ras le cul de ces épreuves à la con, je rale en me levant quand meme pour aller à la salle de bain.

- Il te reste plus que quelques jours mon chéri, tiens bon.

- Bah heureusement...

Je vais donc me doucher en ayant juste envie de retourner me pieuter, puis reviens dans la chambre.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- D'accord, qu'elle fait en souriant, avant de me rejoindre.

Enfin je suis quand meme pas jouasse quand je m'assois à coté du PiN qui a l'air à peu près aussi réveillé que moi. - Vous aussi ? je fais en me servant une tasse de café.

- Dodoooooo... se plaint alors Jin.

- Ouais pareil...

Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis claqué ou quoi, mais mon café me parait super fadasse. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils nous font le coup, parce que sinon, je vais gueuler. Ils ont encore jamais entendu Ryo gueuler piur de bon, mais ils regretteront tous de m'y avoir poussé. Faut pas déconner.

J'essaye de bouffer un peu, vu ce que m'avait dit Chloé, mais a cinq heures et demie du matin... pas j'ai pas la dalle quoi.

Et d'un coup, Mizuhashi s'approche de la table avec Ueda qui le quitte plus d'une semelle, pire que si c'était son ombre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Bonjour à tous, qu'il fait. Vous l'aurez compris, si vous etes debout aussi tot, c'est qu'une épreuve vous attend. Et pas n'importe laquelle, puisque vous allez devoir courir in marathon de vingt kilomètres.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est pas possible, il se fout de nous là.

- Vingt kilomètres ?! piaille Jin à ma place.

- Vous nous avez pris pour des athlètes professionnels ? je rale à mon tour.

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'etre des pros pour courir vingt kilomètres, me contredit Tomo. Des tas de gens le font tout le temps, souvent meme par plaisir.

- Ouais bah ils sont marteaux. Et masos. Et moi je suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me taperais pas une course de vingt putains de kilomètre pour votre bon plaisir, c'est mort.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous etes forfait et que c'est un abandon officiel ?

J'hésite. Abandon officiel, ça veut dire que j'accepte de mon plein gré de me barrer de l'ile nan ? Et je veux pas... Et merde...

- Nan... je grogne, de mauvaise humeur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème. Le départ sera donné à six heures juste devant et tout le parcours est fleché.

Il a l'air tout joyeux. Normal, c'est pas lui qui va les faire les vingts kilomètres, c'est son cerveau de maboul qui a imaginé cette torture.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ueda, occupé à le fusiller du regard. Mouahaha il va se faire bousiller, le Mizuhashi.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chloé m'a dit de bien bouffer... Vingt kilomètres... Faut vraiment avoir un grain pour imaginer ça. Et le reste aussi. Ce type a un problème, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je vais jamais y arriver. En plus je clope, ça aide pas. Enfin du moins... je clopais avant. Je réalise que je m'en suis pas grillé une seule en presque un mois. Zarb.

Pi et Jin se lèvent. Ueda et moi aussi. Et le dernier coréen. Faut vraiment qu'il se barre lui. Je pige déjà pas pourquoi Mizuhashi a melé des étrangers au truc au lieu de nous faire rester entre japonais. C'est pas logique.

Enfin bref ça change rien à cette putain de course à pieds... Encore heureux que je me sois fringué en bermuda et pas en jean, sinon bonjour...

Je jette un oil à mon portable. Il est cinq heures cinquante-cinq. Dans dix minutes on est partis pour souffrir je sais pas combien de temps.

- Sur votre parcours, il y a plusieurs points de controles auxquels vous attendent des bouteilles d'eau. N'oubliez pas d'y passer, ils seront visibles de toute façon. Chloé et moi vous attendrons à l'arrivée.

- Vous y allez en courant aussi ? je grogne, assez bas pour que seuls mes potes m'entendent.

- Bon courage messieurs, qu'il conclut. Je laisse Chloé vous donner le top départ.

Je regarde ma copine dans l'espoir d'un miracle de dernière seconde qui me permettrait d'échaper à ça... mais rien.

- A vos marques... Prets... Partez ! qu'elle s'exclame, impitoyable.

Alors que je démarre, je vois Pi détaler à fond de train en laissant Jin sure carreau. Et là je me dis que Pi"-sama" s'est bien planté. Il a confondu sprint et marathon. Je pense qu'il a zappé qu'on lui a pas demandé de courir deux cent mètres mais vingt kilomètres. Je lui en donne meme pas deux avant d'etre mort. J'ai bien peur que le PiN finisse pas la semaine ensemble. Moi j'y vais tranquillou. Un marathon c'est une course d'endurance, alors tant pis si je vais pas vite du moment que je finis. Et que je m'assure toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière moi.

Mais bon, j'avoue que malgré mes fanfaronnades et ce que j'ai dis sur Pi… ben j'en mène pas large. Je sais pas combien j'ai déjà fais (sûrement pas grand-chose), mais j'ai un putain de point de côté et une crampe au mollet. Faut que je m'arrête, je cours plus là, je boite. Merde, comment on fait passer une crampe ? Comment on fait passer un point de coté ? Ca fait mal bordel de merde ! Bon… je crois que j'avais lu quelque part qu'il fallait respirer profondément et très lentement en insistant sur l'expiration. Essayer peut pas me faire de mal. D'ailleurs au bout de cinq minutes, le point de côté est passé. Mais comment continuer à courir avec une crampe ? Je m'assois et essaye de tirer ma jambe malgré la douleur pour la faire passer. Je grimace et souffle comme une nana en train d'accoucher parce que je douille, mais ça a l'air de diminuer. J'y crois pas le temps que je perds… Déjà que je cours pas vite… Oh putain ! Jin vient de me passer devant ! Faut que je me relève et que je reparte, crampe ou pas ! Rah nan mais je peux pas, y'a rien à faire…

- Ryo ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Je me retourne. Ueda.

- Une crampe et un point de côté. Le point de côté est parti, mais la crampe…

- Faut masser. T'as mal où exactement ?

Je lui montre mon mollet droit. Je suis pas contre qu'il m'aide mais qu'il se magne putain, j'ai mal !

Il s'accroupit près de ma jambe gauche et se met à me tripatouiller dans tous les sens. Je serre les poings parce que j'ai quand même mal, mais j'avoue que la douleur reflue. Lentement mais elle se barre.

- Ca va mieux ? qu'il me demande sans me lâcher.

- Ouais, je sens que mes muscles se détendent.

- Cool. Essaye de marcher maintenant.

Je hoche la tête, me relève et fais quelques pas.

- Alors ça va ?

- Ouais impec. Sankyu, mec.

- De rien. Mais tu sais pourquoi ça t'es arrivé ? C'est parce que tu fais pas assez de sport et aussi que tu bois pas assez.

Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu dingue.

- Pas assez de sport ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? Comment tu peux dire ça avec le taf qu'on fait ?

- Bah faut croire que c'est pas encore assez. Et tu bois quelle quantité depuis qu'on est ici ? Tu bois ton litre et demi par jour ?

- Heu… bah je bois quand j'ai soif quoi.

- Baka ! Si on répète sur tous les tons qu'il faut boire un litre et demi par jour, c'est pas pour des prunes ! Tes muscles ont besoin d'eau pour fonctionner correctement ! Et tu devrais même boire encore plus avec le climat qu'il fait ici. Quand tu éprouve une sensation de soif, c'est que tu es déjà déshydraté. Des fois t'es plus con que Jin, ne.

- Ooooooi !

- Allez, repars. Mais pense à bien respirer, ne. C'est important.

Je le vois repartir en petite foulées. J'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier. Bon ben je le ferais à l'arrivée. Si j'y arrive.

J'ai. Mal. Aux. Pieeeeeeds… Et je crève de soif. Et de chaud. Il est oùùùùùù le premier point de contrôle ? Je l'ai quand même pas dépassé, si ? Non, de loin je l'apperçois, mon oasis en plein désert. Je me jette littéralement dessus et vide une bouteille d'eau d'un trait, avant d'en vider une autre sur moi. Ah putain ça va mieux… Je suis parti depuis combien de temps ? Une heure ? Deux ? J'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours. Je vais crever avant d'arriver, c'est clair.

Le deuxième point, j'y arrive sur les rotules un temps fou après. Je bâille, je transpire comme pas possible, je dois shlinguer le poney crevé, mes fringues collent à ma peau de façon très désagréable et j'en passe. Ils veulent notre peau. Je sais même pas comment je tiens encore debout, ni par quel miracle j'arrive encore à avancer. Je trébuche à chaque pas comme si je m'étais mis la murge du siècle et pourtant ma gorge est sèche comme un désert. Je sais même pas combien y'a de ces putains de points de contrôles, du coup je sais pas si je suis près de l'arrivée ou pas.

A vue de nez, vu comment j'ai la méga dalle et vu comment le soleil est haut, je dois être parti depuis quatre, cinq heures. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le désert et je suis honnêtement pas loin de tomber dans les pommes quand j'apperçois enfin le décor familier de la plage. L'arrivée ! Je suis sauvé ! En trébuchant, je rejoint un coin d'ombre et m'y écroule comme une vieille merde. Ouais. Moi, Nishikido Ryo, Johnny's adulé, je m'écroule comme une vieille merde et là, j'ai vraiment pas honte de l'avouer. Je suis mort. Remuer un seul muscle, c'est impossible. J'ai la peau tellement sèche que je vais finir en poudre, c'est sûr.

Je sursaute à peine quand quelqu'un me vide une bouteille d'eau dessus et j'identifie Ueda.

- T'as réussi, Ryo. Et t'es pas dernier.

- Qui ?

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler.

- Yamapi. Il est pas arrivé au bout.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour piger ce qu'il raconte. Merde, Pi est éliminé… On a pas fini d'entendre Jin chouiner…

- Ueda… merci…

- De rien, qu'il me fait en me tapotant la tête. Tiens, y'a quelqu'un qui attend en trépignant pour te parler. Je vous laisse.

Il se décale, me laissant voir Chloé en contreplongée.

- Yo… je fais juste.

Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, me laissant avoir une vue sur sa culotte. Sauf que là, je suis tellement mort, que ça me fait rien du tout.

- Ca va Ryo ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Nan… Juste mort…

- Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? Un bain ? Tu es trempé... ça te ferait du bien.

- Un bain... Ouais... mais je suis trop mort pour bouger...

- Je peux pas te porter chéri. (elle rigole) Mais je peux t'aider à te relever et à marcher jusqu'à notre chambre. Je vais te dorloter toute l'aprèm si tu me suis.

L'idée est plus que tentante, mais j'ai l'impression de peser douze tonnes. Dans un effort surhumain, j'arrive quand même à me remettre debout, mais je chancelle franchement. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi claqué de toute ma vie.

Elle passe un bras autour de ma taille et je passe un bras qui me semble être en plomb autour de ses épaules. J'ai regardé personne, même pas Pi qui jarte pourtant, je suis trop mort pour ça. Je lui enverrais un texto. Plus tard. Bieeeeeen plus tard.

Une fois à la chambre, elle m'emmène à la salle de bain, me déshabille entièrement et m'aide à m'allonger dans la baignoire, avant de faire couler de l'eau tiède sur ma nuque, mes épaules, mon dos, puis de mouiller mes cheveux et le reste. Finalement, elle prend un gant pour me savonner avec douceur.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé. Ou une loque...

- Un grand bébé. (elle sourit) Ce qui me fait penser que tu ne m'appelles plus du tout bébé maintenant. C'est curieux, tu as changé de surnom d'un coup, qu'elle ajoute en me shampouinant.

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive en l'entendant. Putain de merde... Comment je vais lui expliquer ça...

- Heu... Comme ça... Y'a... pas de raison particulière...

- So ka (elle sourit, mais heureusement sans chercher plus loin) Ben, j'aime bien, "ma puce", je trouve ça plus doux.

Après s'être occupé de mes cheveux, qu'elle 'est éclatée à coiffer en pétard (j'avais l'air de Sangoku dans Dragon Ball Z), elle se penche pour me savonner et masser doucement le dos et les épaules.

Je me laisse faire de A à Z. Déjà parce que c'est super agréable, mis surtout parce que je me sens tellement mou, que je serais bien incapable de me laver moi-meme. Sans parler d'autre chose. De toute façon, je sens que je commence à m'endormir... alors qu'il doit meme pas etre midi. Je suis vraiment une loque.

Elle m'aide à me sécher et passer un boxer.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose peut-etre ?

Je hoche lentement la tete.

- Je crève la dalle. Mais désolé je suis incapable d'aller bouffer là. Pas la force.

- Je veux bien t'apporter quelque chose à grignoter mais j'ai peur de te retrouver endormi à mon retour, qu'elle dit en souriant, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Ouais... Laisse tomber, je vais plutot pioncer.

- Je te préparerais à manger à ton réveil, promis. Viens t'allonger avec moi.

Je proteste pas et m'écroule de nouveau, sur le lit cette fois. En un quart de seconde, l'épuisement a raison de moi et je sombre.

Je me réveille, complètement dans le paté, je sais pas combien de temps après. Des heures surement. Mon estomac crie tellement famine qu'il m'a réveillé. Mais je me sens un peu mieux.

- Ca va mon chéri ? me demande ma Chloé qui m'a apparemment pas quitté, en remettant de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

- Mieux. Mais j'ai la méga dalle.

- Je vais aller te cuisiner quelque chose. Tu veux manger quoi ? qu'elle demande en riant.

- Disons des ramen.

Elle me fait un bisou, part avec un petit air embêté… et revient après une bonne grosse demi heure, en tenant un plateau avec un bol de ramen fumantes. C'est joliment arrangé, avec les tranches de porcs et des herbes disposées sur le dessus. Elle me tend des baguettes, une cuillère et me regarde m'approcher du plat avec une appréhension visible.

- Voilà... j'espère que ça sera bon...

- C'est toi qui les as faites ? je demande, surpris.

- Oui... enfin... je te garantie rien, ne... qu'elle répond d'un air gêné. Ne t'attends pas à de la cuisine de chef, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en fais... parce que j'y connais rien en cuisine japonaise... Autant la cuisine occidentale, je suis plutôt douée, vraiment, mais là... j'ai suivi la recette que m'a donné le majordome de Genta et il a vérifié que je ne faisais pas de bêtises. (elle fait un petit sourire) Ca devrait être mangeable du coup. (elle rigole à moitié) Enfin, au moins, j'ai pas raté la présentation. S'il y avait une chose qui était pas difficile, c'était ça.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la préparation de ces bêtes ramen a eu l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

- Je suis sûr que ce sera très bon. Mais pourquoi préparer ces ramen a l'air de te tenir autant à cœur ?

- Je voulais prendre soin de toi aussi... La dernière fois, c'est toi qui a cuisiné pour moi, mon petit déjeuner quand j'allais mal. Ça m'avait vraiment touchée que tu fasses ça, alors je voulais absolument préparer quelque chose moi-même pour essayer de te faire plaisir, mais... c'est pas forcément réussi.

Et en disant ça, elle me fait un petit sourire timide abolument adorable.

- J'attendais pas de retour, mais c'est très gentil... ma puce. Du coup, je vais les savourer, surtout si c'est tes premières. Itadakimasu !

J'attaque donc le bol rapidement vu que je crève la dalle... et le regrette aussitôt parce que je me crame la bouche. J'aurais du souffler, merde... Je déglutis péniblement la cuillère de bouillon tueuse et attrape un morceau de porc. Délicieux. Je reprends un peu de bouillon et souffle dessus, même si j'ai du me cramer toutes les papilles, puis avale.

- C'est un régal, je dis.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis contente si tu apprécies un peu, qu'elle dit, manifestement soulagée. Moi, j'en ai mangé qu'une seule fois.

- Heeeeee ?! Une seule fois depuis que t'es au Japon ?! Comment ça se fait ?!

C'est comme si elle m'avait sorti qu'elle aimait pas sortir. Incroyable.

- Ben... la seule fois où j'en ai mangé... c'était en France.

Elle se marre et moi, je la regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu déconne là, c'est impossible.

- J'avais trouvé ça vraiment trop trop lourd. Il faut dire que c'est quand même copieux, ne, mais du coup, je n'en ai jamais goûté d'autres, qu'elle m'explique avec un petit air d'excuse.

- Lourd ? C'est juste de la flotte et des nouilles.

- Ben y'a la quantité de pâtes quoi…

- Et ben...

Là, je suis franchement sur le cul. Etre au Japon et pas manger de ramen, c'est comme être en France et pas manger de cuisses de grenouilles quoi.

- Tu m'emmeneras en manger avec toi ? qu'elle demande, hésitante. Moi j'ai aucune adresse tu sais...

- Un peu ouais ! Je sais pas comment ils les préparent en France, mais ça pourra jamais valoir les vraies que tu peux manger ici.

- Génial ! (elle me saute au cou, manquant de m'en faire renverser un peu) Et... celle là je peux tester ?

- Dozo, je fais en poussant le bol vers elle et en lui tendant les baguettes.

Elle fait soudain une moue clairement boudeuse et je me demande ce que j'ai fait ou dit qui allait pas.

- Non, pas comme ça, qu'elle me sort comme une gosse. J'en veux que si c'est toi qui me donne.

Je la regarde genre "t'es sérieuse là ?" puis, en constatant qu'elle l'est, je remercie le ciel qu'on soit seuls et plonge baguettes et cuillère dans le bol pour lui en donner. Et elle a l'air de kiffer vu le petit sourire qu'elle fait.

- Hum, c'est pas trop mauvais oui, qu'elle fait.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis.

Je regarde ma copine d'un air triomphant en parlant. Et mon regard tombe sur son bide. Et je me grouille de regarder ailleurs. J'ai des idées chelou en ce moment. Et j'aime pas ça.

Elle m'observe d'un air un peu bizarre. Elle doit pas capter pourquoi je la fixe.

- J'ai pris du poids ou quoi ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu scrutes mon ventre.

- Heu nan nan. T'es toujours aussi belle, t'inquiète.

- Honto? Tu me désires toujours, ne ?

- Evidemment, ma puce. T'en fais pas.

Elle pousse le bol vide sur la table de nuit et m'embrasse.

- Y'a aucun danger que je te désire plus. T'es trop bo... belle. T'en fais vraiment pas.

- Tu allais dire autre chose, qu'elle me dit, à moitié amusée. Tu te reprends à chaque fois que tu parles, qu'elle ajoute en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Bah je peux pas te parler comme je parle aux gars, ça se fait pas.

Elle se marre.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses attention, mais si tu me dis des choses un peu plus crues de temps en temps, ça ne me gêne pas.

- Bah j'essaye quand même de faire gaffe.

- C'est adorable. Je t'aime mon Ryo

Elle m'embrasse à plusieurs reprises et je me prive pa de répondre.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour quelque chose cet après-midi ou repos ?

- Faut voir quoi. Je me sens pas encore très vaillant.

- Je vais aller voir comment les autres se sentent alors, repose toi, qu'elle dit en me faisant un câlin.

- Tu reviens vite ?

- Promis mon chéri, qu'elle fait en me caressant les cheveux. Je met trente minutes max, d'accord ?

Elle dit ça, mais elle a pas tellement l'air de vouloir partir en fait.

- Enfin si tu préfère que je reste…

J'avais raison.

- Nan. Enfin si mais je veux pas t'enchaîner, ne. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je vais pioncer encore un peu.

- Tu me retrouveras dans tes bras à ton réveil.

Elle me fait un dernier bisou tendre sur la joue et file.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je suis mort. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi, longtemps et tout, mais je me sens aussi mou que si je n'avais pas dormi. Ces vingt kilomètres m'ont tué. Je me traîne comme une loque jusqu'à la salle de bain et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir au moment où j'y entre. Je me retourne.

- Coucou mon amour, dis-je en souriant malgré mon état larvaire.

- Oh tu es enfin réveillé, Tats'. J'ai bien cru que tu allais dormir cent ans comme la princesse du conte. Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatigué.

- Malgré tes douze heures de sommeil ?

Je rigole un peu.

- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais eu à courir vingt kilomètres. Surtout sur une île des Caraïbes.

- C'était dur à ce point ?

- Tu as même pas idée.

- Tu as faim ? On peut aller manger si tu veux.

- Très bonne idée. Je prends une douche et on y va.

Je me hausse sur la pointe de pieds et l'embrasse tendrement, puis vais faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard et nous allons tous les deux vers le buffet.

En arrivant, je vois Chloé en train de discuter avec Jin et Yamapi. C'est vrai qu'il est éliminé. Misère, Jin va être intenable pendant les jours qui restent… Elle se retourne et m'aperçoit.

- Oh Tatsuya ! s'exclame-t-elle en s'appeochant de nous. Ca va toi ?

- Bonjour, Chloé. Je me sens toujours fatigué malgré que j'ai dormi douze heures, mais sinon je vais bien.

- Ryo est dans le même état, si ce n'est pire, me dit-elle en souriant. Ne... je pourrais te parler un petit peu, pendant que tu manges ?

- Je vais vous laisser discuter, dit alors Genta en s'inclinant devant elle, avant de s'éloigner.

- Arigato, lui dit-elle.

Je me sers un peu à manger, puis m'assois avec elle.

- Toi, tu es tracassée par quelques chose .

- Mah... un peu oui, confirme-t-elle d'un air embêtée. Tu as deviné très vite...

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'ennuie, dis-moi, fais-je en me servant du café.

- Ben... Ryo est un peu étrange en ce moment... Je sais pas trop quoi penser... J'ai un peu peur... (elle ajoute plus bas) qu'il se lasse déjà ou quelque chose comme ça... même s'il affirme le contraire, ne ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande soudain Yamapi qui n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

Elle hésite, puis se confie :

- Il a fait pas mal de cauchemars récemment et c'est récurrent... J'ai peur... peut-être que je me fais des films hein ? Mais... j'ai peur que ce soit le fait d'être en couple de façon sérieuse et s'être engagé qui le stresse inconsciemment... vu qu'il l'a jamais été. Peut-être qu'il veut pas de ça au fond, si ça se trouve. Et il se sent bloqué avec moi... au point d'en faire des cauchemars. Et puis...

- Et si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises ? dis-je. Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, voilà tout.

- Ueda a raison, Chloé. C'est vrai que Ryo a toujours été instable jusqu'ici, mais depuis qu'il te connait, il a vraiment changé. Est ce qu'il t'as dis le contenu de ses cauchemars ?

- Non... il refuse catégoriquement de m'en parler en disant que c'est rien, même si je m'en inquiète. Et puis... est ce que j'ai grossi ? Ou pris du ventre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il trouve que c'est le cas... Il arrête pas de m'observer en ce moment, mais pas genre reluquer, avec un air sérieux...

Jin et Yamapi se regardent d'un air entendu. Ils doivent savoir au sujet de Ryo quelque chose que j'ignore.

- En fait... il y a un truc ou deux que tu ne sais probablement pas à propos de lui.

- Ah... très certainement. Après tout, ça ne fait pas encore un mois qu'on est ensemble. Enfin...de quel genre de choses vous parlez exactement?

- Ryo... n'aime pas les enfants. Il a qu'une trouille, en avoir.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est jamais fixé.

- Ah... ben, ça oui, je sais, effectivement... quand on l'a fait sans la première fois (ils la regardent d'un drôle d'air, ils devaient pas être au courant), et qu'il l'a réalisé après, il a complétement paniqué pour ça. Ses premiers mots après le choc ont été "test de grossesse ?", il était franchement blanc à ce moment.

- Nan, je crois pas que tu mesure l'ampleur du truc. C'est encore pire que ce que tu crois. Il y est limite allergique. Alors maintenant qu'il est fixé avec toi, ça doit le travailler à mort. La possibilité même infime qu'il puisse y avoir un accident doit le terrifier, explique Yamapi.

- Ah... Hum... (elle réfléchit) Mmmmh... (elle reste pensive) Non, je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire ou dire pour le rassurer... Des suggestions ?

- Hum... Dans l'immédiat... je dirais rien, répond Jin. C'est une fois revenus à Tokyo qu'il faudra faire quelque chose.

- Je vais finir par le laisser gérer ma pillule... Il sera plus efficace que moi pour s'en rappeler je crois. A la seconde près, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est probable, dis-je en riant. Enfin en tout cas, tu as la réponse à ta question, ma belle.

- Hum. (elle sourit mais il s'évanouit un peu) Mais... ça veut dire que notre histoire, à Ryo et moi, n'est que passagère dans tous les cas... Parce que pour le moment, ne pas avoir d'enfant ça me va bien: je n'ai pas encore vingt-cinq ans et je me trouve vraiment trop jeune pour l'envisager sérieusement. Mais d'ici cinq ans, j'aurais surement commencé à y réfléchir. Et ça bloquera. Enfin, nous n'y sommes pas. Je vais aller le rejoindre, il a dû se rendormir. Merci pour vos conseils les garçons. Yamapi, tu pars dans deux heures je crois ? Je réveillerais Ryo pour qu'il vienne te dire au revoir, rentre bien.

- Merci. Je lui dirais deux trois trucs avant de partir.

- Je veux pas que tu parte, Tomo...

- Je sais, Jinou... Mais j'ai perdu. C'est le jeu...

- Il reste moins d'une semaine Jin, vous vous reverrez très vite, le rassure-t-elle en partant.

- Cinq jours, ça passe vite, mon Jinou. Allez, courage, ne.

Jin fait la moue, mais acquiesce. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Si je perdais la prochaine épreuve et devais partir...

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

- Non ! Je suis pas ton père !

Je me suis redressé en criant. J'ai encore rêvé que j'avais des mômes. Ca arrête pas en ce moment, c'est pas possible. Ca commence à me gaver. Je VEUX PAS de gosses, merde ! J'ai horreur des gamins ! Ca chiale tout le temps, ça peut pas rester concentrer plus d'une heure, c'est fatigué tout le temps… Même tourner avec eux ça me soule. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, ne, vu qu'on me refile sans arrêt des rôles de mec marié, ou en couple avec une nana qui a déjà des mioches etc. mais merde quoi… D'où mon inconscient a déduit que j'en voulais ?!

Je tourne la tête vers Chloé, qui s'est glissée près de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, mais je crois que je vais être obligé de lui expliquer quans même.

- Heu… Je… j'aime pas trop les mômes, tu vois, je dis en minimisant le truc pour pas qu'elle me prenne pour un insensible. Et en ce moment…j'arrête pas de rêver que j'en ai… Ca me perturbe… J'aime pas ça…

- Je sais, Ryo. Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas enceinte. Je n'attends pas d'enfant, alors n'aies pas peur, qu'elle fait en m'attirant contre elle.

Je la regarde chelou.

- Tu sais ? Comment ça tu sais ?

- J'avais bien vu ta réaction quand on l'avait fait sans protection, ne... Mais j'en ai aussi discuté avec Pi et Jin, pour essayer de comprendre la cause de tes cauchemars car ça m'inquiétait.

Merde… Là je me sens très con. Pas parce qu'elle est au courant, mais parce que je continuais à lui cacher le contenu de mes cauchemars alors qu'elle était déjà au courant de ce qui les causait.

- So ka…

Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Tout à l'heure, ne, j'en ai discuté seulement tout à l'heure, qu'elle me dit comme si elle avait lu ce que je pensais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça qui te tracassait quand tu regardais mon ventre... Honnêtement j'ai crû que tu trouvais que j'avais grossi...

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que non.

- Je sais mais je ne voyais rien d'autre... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de me voir tomber enceinte comme ça.

- Tu trouve ça con ?

- Non pas "con"... En fait, ça semble logique vis à vis du comportement que tu as eu avec les filles jusqu'à maintenant. Mais... je ne sais pas comment te rassurer du coup... Tu sais pourtant que je prends mes précautions et ça n'empêche pas ta peur... Est ce que ça te rassurerait si... je te promettais que si un jour je m'apercevais, malgré nos protections, que j'attendais un enfant de toi je ne te forcerais jamais à assumer un rôle de père que tu ne veux pas ? Et que je disparaitrais juste de ta vie et tu n'entendrais plus parler de moi ? Je ne dirais à personne qui est le père...

Je la regarde genre "tu es sérieuse là ?".

- C'est jamais ce que je voudrais. Que tu disparaisse de ma vie je veux dire...

- Gomen... je voulais pas... dire ça, qu'elle dit en se jettant à mon cou et se blottit contre moi. Pardon Ryo...

- Même si tu... si un jour tu découvre que t'es enceinte... promets-moi que tu te casseras pas...

- Je te le promets mais... si ça arrivait... je crois que je n'arriverais peut être pas à te l'avouer, ne ? J'aurais peur que tu me rejettes... et rien ne me blesserait plus que ça, qu'elle dit en enfouissant son visage dans mes bras.

- Mais... je viens de te dire que ça arriverait pas.

Elle m'embrasse doucement.

- Merci Ryo, qu'elle fait en posant son front contre le mien. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets.

- Hum...

Je me rallonge en bâillant et passe mes bras derrière ma tête.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, ne ? qu'elle fait en glissant en boule contre moi.

- Bien sûr que non. Je vois pas quel droit j'aurais de t'en vouloir, Chlo'.

- Hum... OH ! C'est bientôt le départ de Yamapi, si tu veux aller lui dire au revoir...

Merde, j'avais oublié que Tomo devait se casser. Je me redresse en vitesse et m'éjecte du lit.

- Tu viens avec moi ou... ?

- Gomen, j'ai un coup de barre mon chéri, et je lui ai déjà dit au revoir, vas y sans moi.

- Ok. Je reviens vite.

Je l'embrasse et file vers l'entrée du manoir, en espérant me grouiller assez pour pas louper mon pote.

Heureusement, il est là avec sa valise.

- Alors ça y est, c'est le grand départ ? je fais.

- Oui. Je peux te confier Jin ?

- Il va rien lui arriver en quatre jours, à ton Jin, Pi.

- Je peux, oui ou non ?

Rah, il m'agace à être si têtu...

- Ouais ouais...

- Bon... Et, Ryo...

- Quoi encore ?

- Avec Chloé… Ecoute, mon vieux, je sais que t'as la trouille des mômes etc, mais… Chloé y est pour rien. Tu vas juste réussir à la blesser.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Je raconte que, même si elle ne veut pas d'enfants maintenant, elle en voudra certainement plus tard. Et sûrement avec toi si votre histoire continue. Alors si tu continue à flipper à l'idée de… d'en avoir… tu finiras par la blesser.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

- Tu me charie là ?

- Non, Ryo, je suis très sérieux. Fais attention à elle au lieu de t'écouter.

- Mais je contrôle pas mes rêves ni mes cauchemars.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais tu peux les combattre.

- Comment ?

- En apprenant à aimer les enfants.

- Heeeeee ?!

- Fais pas cette tronche, j'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire. Ca me paraissait évident.

- Mais… comment je fais ça ?

- En les côtoyant régulièrement. Même si t'as pas de tournage avec.

- He ?

- J'en sais rien moi, réfléchis un peu. Orphelinarts, centre aérés, écoles… les structures qui acceuillent des gamins, c'est pas ça qui manque. Va dans l'une d'elles quand tu as du temps libre, passe du temps avec eux… Et tu verras qu'à force, tu arriveras à vaincre ta trouille. Tu les aimeras peut-être pas beaucoup plus, mais tu auras plus peur.

Il tourne la tête vers Jin, qui chouine pas loin derrière.

- Allez, je te laisse. Ciao mon pote, on se revoit à l'agence.

Il me tapote l'épaule et va consoler son copain en me laissant perplexe sur tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Aller à la rencontre de gosses, m'obliger à être avec eux… Ca m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Fallait être un Pi pour penser à ça. Enfin après, de là à le faire vraiment… Je verrais. Je veux pas blesser Chloé mais… Rah ça me soule, je sais plus…

Une fois Tomo parti, je retourne pas tout de suite à la chambre, je vais d'abord me balader, histoire de réfléchir un peu. A mon retour, je suis de nouveau claqué, mais j'ai pris une décision. Je veux pas blesser Chloé. Je veux pas qu'elle finisse par me quitter parce que je supporte pas les mômes. Surtout si elle en veut. Alors je vais faire des efforts et tenter de me guérir. Enfin si c'est guérissable. Une fois de retour à Tokyo, je suivrais le conseil de Pi. Pour elle.

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

C'est déjà la demi finale. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement l'épreuve sera radicalement différente de tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant… mais le mode de jugement aussi sera spécial.

Je regarde Tatsuya qui dort encore, au matin du troisième jour de la dernière semaine. Il est toujours aussi adorable. J'espère qu'il restera jusqu'à la fin et même qu'il gagnera. Même si ceux qui restent… sont de redoutables adversaires.

Je lui caresse doucement la joue, puis l'embrasse tendrement pour le réveiller. Il remue un peu, puis ouvre doucement les yeux.

- Bonjour, mon cœur, dis-je en lui souriant.

- 'Jour chéri… marmonne-t-il. Tu es… réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas très. Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton sommeil, mais l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui va prendre la journée.

Je l'entends soupirer.

- J'ai hâte que ça se termine et qu'on ait une relation normale…

- Normale ? Tu… ne la trouve pas normale ?

- Heu… dans la mesure où, à chaque fois que tu me réveille, c'est juste pour une épreuve et pas pour passer la journée ensemble ou autre…

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. C'est vrai que pour le moment, notre relation cachée est plutôt étrange. Ca ira mieux à notre retour à Tokyo. Même si… entre sa profession et la mienne, nous voir risque d'être compliqué.

- Je suppose que je dois aller réveiller les autres ?

- Rien ne presse. Il est seulement sept heures. Prend le temps d'émerger tranquillement et de prendre ta douche. Ce n'est pas une épreuve physique.

- Tant mieux… Je ne suis même pas encore remis de celle d'hier.

Il bâille de nouveau et se roule en boule en se lovant contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse dans les cheveux. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit à moi officiellement.

- Ne… quand on sera mariés… il faudra quand même que je garde mon nom.

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Comment a-t-il su que je venais de penser à notre mariage ?

- He ?

- Je suis connu sous mon nom actuel. Si je devenais soudain Mizuhashi Tatsuya, ça ferait bizarre.

- Mizuhashi Tatsuya… Ca sonne bien, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si. Mais on est KAT-TUN. Je suis le U. Si je change de nom, le nom du groupe, qu'on a toujours réussi à préserver jusque là, voudra plus rien dire. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne veux pas t'épouser pour le crier sur les toits de toute façon.

Il me sourit, m'embrasse tendrement et finit par se lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Sachant ce qui l'attend dans peu de temps, je résiste à l'envie de le suivre et à celle de l'imaginer. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai fais, j'ai fini par le rejoindre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sort habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un bermuda.

- Bon ben je vais réveiller les autres alors ?

- S'il te plait oui, mon cœur.

Il hoche la tête et sort. Pendant qu'il s'acquitte de cette tâche, je me lave et m'habille à mon tour, puis sors retrouver tout le monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je les dévisage tous et déchante un peu : les trois autres rescapés ont l'air aussi blasés que mon Tatsuya. Me serais-je trompé ? L'émission serait-elle trop longue ? Aurais-je prévu trop d'épreuves ? Non, l'émission ne peut pas être trop longue, je n'ai pas choisi cette durée à la légère, je m'étais renseigné avant sur la durée moyenne d'une émission de ce type à l'étranger.

- Bonjour messieurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est une épreuve un peu particulière qui vous attend. Une épreuve parfaitement en rapport avec votre profession, puisque nous allons vous demander d'écrire et composer une chanson sur le thème de l'amour, puisque ça rime souvent avec vacances. Vous avez pour ça la journée d'aujourd'hui et la matinée de demain, voire la nuit si le cœur vous en dit. Le résultat de l'épreuve sera, pour la première fois, décidé par les téléspectateurs, car Chloé et moi ne pourrions pas être assez objectifs. Votre avenir dans l'émission sera donc décidé par les personnes qui regardent l'émission. Vous aurez des instruments de musique à disposition dans le hall du manoir : un piano, un synthétiseur, une guitare et une basse.

Je traduis mon speech en coréen pour Kim-ssi, puis me tais et les laisse discuter entre eux. D'un coup, ils ont l'air plus réveillés et même intéressés. Normal pour des musiciens et chanteurs. Je jette un regard aussi discret que possible à Tatsuya, qui a l'air radieux. Forcémment, il doit se sentir parfaitement dans son élément avec cette épreuve. D'ailleurs, il se précipite vers le manoir et je pense deviner ce qu'il va choisir comme instrument. Ryo-san aussi d'ailleurs. De ce que je sais d'eux, il me semble évident que mon fiancé va choisir le piano et Ryo-san la guitare. Ce qui laissera le synthétiseur et la basse aux deux moins rapides à savoir Akanishi-san et Kim-ssi. Quoique… pour Kim-ssi, je ne sais même pas s'il sait composer. Je sais qu'il était leader, danseur principal et rappeur du groupe SS501 quand celui-ci était encore en activité, mais il ne me semble pas avoir lu dans sa fiche qu'il composait aussi.

Finalement, eux aussi courent vers le hall et j'y arrive assez rapidement avec Chloé, pour constater que mes suppositions quant au choix de l'instrument étaient justes. Mon chéri a bel et bien monopolisé le piano et Ryo-san s'est bien jeté sur la guitare sous le regard curieux de sa petite amie. Akanishi-san s'est rabattu sur le synthétiseur qu'il a entreprit de régler, mais Kim-ssi semble avoir décidé de se passer d'instrument.

Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous trouver.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Enfin une épreuve intéressante. Ecrire, composer, tout ça c'est mon élément. Et ce thème qu'il a trouvé, comment ne pas être inspiré. L'amour inspire tout le monde, c'est ce qui le fait tourner. Et il pourrait bien m'apporter la victoire.

Je commence par griffonner sur le carnet qui m'est dévolu, les idées qui me viennent en vrac : l'été, une histoire d'amour fugace, le temps qui passe inexorablement, des souvenirs qui font mal… Oui, là on est totalement dans ma partie. J'ai déjà une idée de mélodie d'ailleurs.

Je m'assois au piano et joue ce que j'ai en tête. C'est mélancolique. A peu près ce que j'avais en tête. Je dessine rapidement une portée et inscris les notes que je viens de jouer. Je n'ai même pas regardé si j'étais seul dans la pièce ou si les autres sont encore là. Je m'en fiche, je suis dans ma bulle. Ma musique, mes idées, plus rien d'autre ne compte.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je me suis jeté sur la guitare, de peur qu'un autre me la choure. Je craignais pas grand-chose de Ueda, j'étais sûr qu'il prendrait le piano avant même d'arriver dans la pièce, mais Jin aurait pu. Sauf que là nan, c'est moi qui l'ai. Bon, maintenant faut que j'écrive une chanson qui plaira assez au téléspectatrices pour qu'elles votent pour moi en masse. Le truc, c'est que je sais pas à quelle tranche d'âge je dois adresser les paroles. Notre public habituel fan de paroles un peu gnangnan ou plutôt des femmes. Et là, y'a pas cinquante moyens pour savoir.

Sans lâcher la guitare (des fois que), je sors de la pièce et me met à la recherche de Genta. Après tout, le boss, c'est lui. Donc les courbes d'audience etc, il doit les avoir.

J'ai pas à chercher super loin d'ailleurs, il est devant le manoir. Mais au téléphone, merde. Bon ben je vais attendre, ne. Je peux pas commencer sans savoir.

- Attendez une minute, Niigata-san, qu'il fait à son correspondant en me voyant. Oui, Nishikido-san ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Ouais, j'aurais une question.

- Niigata-san, je vous rappelle, qu'il fait avant de raccrocher. Je vous écoute.

- Vous avez les rapports concernant l'audience de l'émission ? je fais.

Dire qu'il a l'air surpris, ce serait en dessous de la réalité. Il a carrément l'air sur le cul. Ce serait presque vexant en fait. Mais j'ai pas le temps de me vexer là.

- Oui en effet et ils sont très bons.

- Cool, je fais sur le même ton que j'aurais répondu "je m'en fous". Mais c'est qui qui regarde ?

- Comment ça ?

- Les nan… personnes qui regardent, je me doute que c'est des fi… femmes. Mais de quel âge ? Pour la majorité, ne. Je vous demande pas un rapport complet.

- Oh… Et bien le coeur de cible a entre quinze et ving-cinq ans. Pourquoi ça ?

Quinze vingt-cinq… merde, je vais devoir faire un peu dans le niais. Chiotte… Mais bon, je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elles votent pour moi, alors tant pis, je vais faire un peu dans le niais… mais version rock quand même. Je suis moi après tout.

Je vais m'assoir sur la plage (pour trouver des idées gnangnan, il parait que c'est terrible) et regarde la mer d'un air pensif en grattant vaguement la guitare d'emprunt. Je jamais super à l'aise quand j'utilise pas ma propre gratte, mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Allez Ryo, concentre-toi. Tu PEUX faire dans la guimauve niaise… Imagine que tu es le Tegomass… Heu nan quand même pas… imagine ce qu'écrirait Ueda à ta place… Une belle balade romantique qui ferait tomber toutes les ados… C'est ça qu'il me faut…

Je récupère le carnet que j'avais enfoui dans ma poche et écris ce qui me passe par la tête : une moto (les filles trouvent ça sexy les mecs à moto. Surtout si c'est Ore-sama), la recherche de la fille idéale, un ride cheveux au vent (sans casque du coup, parce qu'un casque, c'est secure, mais pas sex)… bon, par contre, faut que je répète la notion d'amour etc etc. Sinon ça fait une chanson à la Ryo, mais pas guimauve. Et les ados aiment la guimauve jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Bon allez, courage Ryo, tu peux le faire…

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Je regarde l'heure tourner. Ca fait déjà une demi journée qu'ils sont sur leurs créations et aucun n'a l'air de se soucier de l'heure du repas. Il va donc falloir que Chloé et moi nous substituiions à leur montre et allions les ravitailler. Je ne peux pas les laisser sans manger, même au nom de l'art et de l'audimat. Une pause d'une demi heure ne pourra pas leur nuire.

D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment été surpris que le seul candidat à me poser une question sur le cœur de cible, ait été Ryo-san. Je le croyais moins… enfin… pas assez… fin… pour s'en préoccuper. Je l'avais mal jugé. Mea culpa.

Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de Chloé, pensant l'y trouver et frappe.

- Oui, entrez... Ryo ? fait-elle en venant m'ouvrir, un livre à la main.

- Non, Chloé, ce n'est que moi, navré pour la déception.

- Ah, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas trop où il est, dit-elle en rosissant. Il est parti écrire, mais je ne sais pas à quel endroit... J'espère qu'il s'en sort, qu'il est inspiré.

- Justement, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Il est l'heure du repas mais comme aucun ne fera son apparition au buffet, il va falloir que vous et moi leur apportions de quoi se restaurer.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Ils doivent être si concentré qu'ils en oublient leur estomac.

- Oui c'est aussi ce que je pense.

- Par contre, ils se sont dispatchés, il va falloir les retrouver, dit-elle en souriant. On va avoir besoin des caméras pour les localiser tous.

- Effectivement. Vous m'accompagnez en régie ?

- Absolument. Ah, à ce propos, quand ils auront terminé, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous seul les écoutiez en live et que je reste en régie. Si j'étais face à eux, face à Ryo surtout, j'aurais peur de ne pas réussir à rester impassible. Je n'étais déjà pas insensible à sa voix avant, mais alors maintenant… je crois que me sentiments s'afficheraient clairement sur ma figure.

Je la dévisage tout d'abord avec étonnement, puis hoche la tête, une fois de plus ravi de son professionnalisme et de son à propos.

- C'est entendu, c'est ce que nous ferons.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous deux vers la cuisine du manoir afin de récupérer quatre paniers-repas que nous distribuerons, puis les emmenons en régie, afin de ne pas perdre de temps une fois que chaque participant aura été localisé.

- S'il vous plait, montrez-nous toutes les caméras, dis-je au technicien présent à cette heure de la journée.

- Très bien monsieur, acquiesce-t-il en actionnant plusieurs manettes.

Avec Chloé, nous scrutons chaque moniteur, cherchant à repérer Ryo-san, Akanishi-san, Ueda-san et Kim-ssi.

- Je suppose que je vous laisse vous occuper de Ryo-san et Akanishi-san et que je prends Tatsuya et Kim-ssi ? fais-je en la regardant une fois que chacun est repéré.

- Comme cela vous arrange.

- Vous ne voulez pas voir votre petit ami ? m'étonné-je.

- Si si bien sûr, répond-elle en rougissant. Mais c'est une torture de le voir en étant filmée... je ne peux pas… (elle marmonne quelque chose dont je n'entend que le dernier mot) ... bisous

- Je comprends... Dans ce cas, occupez-vous d'Akanishi-san et Tatsuya si vous voulez.

Je la vois hésiter franchement, puis elle me dit :

- Dites lui de venir dormir quelques heures, ne ?

- Je lui transmettrais votre message, comptez sur moi. Dites la même chose à Tatsuya.

- C'est promis, me dit-elle en partant.

Je me dirige donc vers la plage où, comme me l'avait indiqué la caméra, je trouve Ryo-san, qui a l'air très concentré. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, je toussote discrètement pour signaler ma présence, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sursauter.

- Ah putain, vous m'avez foutu la trouille, me dit-il.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Me dites pas que vous rajoutez une difficulté ?

- Non non, rassurez-vous, réponds-je en souriant. Mais il est est l'heure du repas, alors je vous ai amené de quoi manger.

Il a l'air étonné.

- Sérieux, déjà ? Heu bah… sankyu, me dit-il.

Je lui tends le sachet préparé par les cuisines et m'assois près de lui pendant qu'il l'ouvre et se met à en dévorer le contenu.

- Alors, vous avancez comme vous voulez ?

- 'est 'ong et 'hiant 'ais 'es 'illes 'e'aient 'ai'er, me répond-il, la bouche pleine de sandwich à la langouste.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fais-je car je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il a tenté de me dire.

Il avale l'énorme bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche, boit quelques gorgées de vin blanc, puis répète :

- C'est long et chiant mais les filles devraient aimer.

Je hoche la tête.

- Au fait, j'ai un message de Chloé. Elle vous demande de dormir au moins quelques heures.

- Pas le temps… grogne-t-il.

- Elle avait l'air inquiète en me transmettant ce message pour vous, crois-je bon d'ajouter.

Il a l'air d'hésiter.

- Pourquoi elle est pas venue elle-même ? Pourquoi c'est vous ?

- Parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir vous résister très longtemps, dis-je en baissant la voix de façon à n'être entendu que de lui. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas vous embrasser, c'était trop difficile pour elle de vous voir.

Il me regarde comme pour vérifier que je ne me moque pas de lui, puis hoche la tête.

- Alors j'irais dormir trois-quatre heures.

- Très bonne décision, dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de me relever.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

J'avance plutôt bien. Ma chanson sera une jolie balade romantique, un peu triste, mais je sais que mes fans aiment bien quand je chante ce genre de chose, alors ça devrait le faire.

Une nouvelle fois, je rejoue la mélodie au piano. Pour le moment, je ne me suis pas encore trop occupé des paroles, je me suis plutôt concentré sur la musique. Les paroles, je m'en occuperais après.

Au moment où je lève la tête pour inscrire de nouvelles notes sur ma portée, je remarque que Chloé est entrée.

- Coucou, fais-je en lui souriant.

- Je t'apporte ton dîner, me dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire. Il faut prendre des forces pour avoir de l'inspiration.

- Le dîner ? C'est déjà l'heure ? fais-je, sincèrement étonné car je n'ai pas vu les heures passer.

- Et oui. Comment tu te sens ?

- Super bien. Là, on est dans le genre d'épreuve où je suis tout à fait dans mon élément.

- Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça alors et j'ai hâte de pouvoir écouter ta chanson également

- Je n'ai que la mélodie pour le moment, mais tu veux l'entendre ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir.

Je lui souris de nouveau et joue donc tout ce que j'ai déjà écris pour le moment, puis la regarde pour quêter son avis.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que J'ADORE.

Je me retiens de rigoler pour la façon détournée avec laquelle elle vient de me donner son opinion.

- Oui oui, je sais, fais-je comme si je n'avais pas relevé.

Je pense qu'elle me connait assez maintenant, pour comprendre que j'ai bien reçu le message.

- Bon, pense à grignotter ton panier pique-nique, ne ? Ca a l'air bon et tu as besoin de manger. Je vais déposer à Jin le sien, bon courage, me dit-elle.

Et dans ses yeux, je lis tout le soutien qu'elle me donne sans pouvoir le formuler.

Elle va pour partir, puis s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder avec insistance.

- Ah ! Et Mizuhashi-san conseille un peu de sommeil, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, ajoute-t-elle.

- J'y penserais, promis, dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai bien reçu.

Elle me sourit et file tandis que je me jette sur le pique-nique. Je n'ai pas voulu faire le morfale devant elle, mais maintenant qu'on en a parlé, je réalise que je meurs de faim.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Il est quatre heures du mat', je caille et je suis naze. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille me pieuter au moins un peu. Quitte à me relever dans trois quatre heures max. Je ramène donc le matos (guitare et carnet) jusqu'à la chambre, règle mon portable pour qu'il me réveille, puis me désape sans faire de bruit et vais me glisser à côté de ma chérie le plus doucement possible pour pas la réveiller. Je suis à peine allongé, qu'elle se colle à moi. A croire qu'elle a un détecteur de Ryo. Je souris, la prend dans mes bras, lui fais un bisou sur le front et ferme les yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est à peine écoulé dix minutes, quand mon putain de réveil sonne. Je me grouille de l'éteindre pour pas que ça réveille ma copine qui pionce toujours… et je me rends compte que ça va être dur de me lever sans la réveiller, parce qu'elle a la tête sur mon torse et les bras passés autour de ma taille. Qu'est ce que je fais ? J'essaye quand même ou quoi ? Va bien falloir que je me relève quand même, j'ai une chanson à continuer… Je me tortille donc comme un ver de terre, pour essayer de m'extraire. Et bien sûr, ça la réveille. Merde.

- Hum ? Oh tu viens de te coucher ? qu'elle me fait, totalement à côté de la plaque.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Nan, j'ai pioncé quatre heures et là je me lève. Dors, t'en fais pas, je dis en l'embrassant.

Mais elle me lâche pas tout de suite, elle m'embrasse encore et encore. Je suppose que c'est pour compenser la journée d'hier où on a pas du tout pu être ensemble.

- Tu me manques déjà, qu'elle me dit.

- Toi aussi ma puce. Mais faut que je me grouille, j'ai plus que la matinée pour terminer cette foutue chanson.

- Hum… qu'elle fait en me lâchant finalement. Courage, mon chéri.

- Ouais. Je vais juste prendre une douche et bouffer un peu et je m'y remet.

- Je suppose que je ne viens pas avec toi dans la salle de bain. Sinon on prend le risque de te mettre en retard sans faire exprès, qu'elle dit dans un petit sourire.

- En temps normal, j'aurais pas dis non, loin de là... mais là, effectivement... Je peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps. Ce serait courir le risque de pas finir et d'être éliminé.

- Hai.

Comme elle reste bien sagement dans le lit, pour jouer, je lui envoie un baiser, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et je l'entends râler "Rah mouuu Ryo !", avant de la voir passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Mmmmmmh joli ! commente-t-elle en me matant. Sur cette belle vision, je vais déjeuner. Retrouve-moi là-bas.

Quand j'arrive au buffet, je vois bien Jin, Chloé et le coréen, mais Mizuhashi est tout seul à sa table et il a l'air presque malheureux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? je demande à Chloé en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je parierais que Tatsuya s'est endormi sur son piano. Déjà hier il ne voyait pas l'heure passer... Du coup, Genta doit s'inquiéter.

- Ah… Pauvre vieux… Mais pourquoi il va pas le voir ?

- Ben... j'en sais rien... Il est un peu bête parfois quand ça touche Tatsuya. Il en oublie la base de la base... Je suppose qu'il faudrait lui suggérer. Je parie qu'il a même pas envisagé qu'il se soit endormi en bossant.

- Tu le fais ou je m'en charge ?

- Dozo, qu'elle me dit, apparemment désespérée par le manque de jugeotte de son boss.

J'avale une tasse de café, puis vais m'assoir à côté de lui.

- Yo, je fais.

- Bonjour, Nishikido-san, qu'il me répond comme si sa vie était brisée.

- Bah alors c'est quoi cette tronche que vous tirez dès le matin ?

- C'est Tats… Ueda-san… Il n'est pas rentré… Ca m'inquiète…

- Mah… vous avez pas pensé qu'il pionce peut-être là où il bossait ? Il s'est peut-être endormi sur le piano.

Il me regarde de l'air d'une vache qui regarde passer un train. C'est vraiment un génie, ce mec ? Parce qu'il a des côtés franchement crétins. Pires que Jin. Bakanishi, il aurait pensé direct à ça. Mais Genta nan. Truc de ouf.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bah allez voir. Vous serez jamais fixé sinon.

- Je… Oui vous avez raison. Je vais aller voir s'il est là-bas. Merci.

Et là-dessus, il détale comme un lapin, en me laissant planté là. Une vache, un lapin, c'est une ménagerie à lui tout seul le gars. Je me marre tout seul de ma vanne foireuse et vais me prendre de quoi bouffer, avant de rejoindre ma Chloé.

- Bah dis donc, ton boss, c'est vraiment pas une flèche, ne, je lui dis en commençant à engouffrer des œufs brouillés au bacon.

- Je crois qu'en amour, il a tout oublié, qu'elle me répond en souriant, avant de me regarder d'un air de dire "t'as pas toujours été un surdoué, ne".

Je lui tire la langue et termine rapidement mon repas, parce qu'il faut que je m'y remette.

- Bon, je file moi. Ciao, Chlo', je fais en la regardant l'air de dire "je t'aime".

Elle rosit, preuve qu'elle a bien pigé et me sourit comme un ange.

- Bon courage, qu'elle me dit.

Je hoche la tête et trace. Que j'en finisse vite avec cette chanson niaise…

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

Effectivement, comme me l'avait suggéré Ryo-san, j'ai bel et bien retrouvé Tatsuya endormi sur le piano. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé tout seul qu'il pouvait être là, parce que je ne pouvais même plus le ramener à la chambre pour qu'il se repose, j'ai du le réveiller pour qu'il mange un peu et termine. Ca m'a brisé le cœur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il courre le risque d'être éliminé. Il n'a pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir et s'est remis au travail sitôt son petit-déjeuner avalé.

Maintenant, il est presque treize heures et c'est le moment de les faire stopper leur création, qu'elle soit achevée ou non. Je fais donc le tour des quatre concurrents, en leur demandant de venir au point de rendez-vous, puis rejoins Chloé.

- Ils vont arriver. Vous pouvez aller en régie dès maintenant si vous voulez, lui dis-je.

Elle me remercie et file sans demander son reste. Ca doit être très difficile pour elle. Pour moi aussi, mais je suis habitué à rester impassible en toute circonstance. Même si j'avoue que c'est plus compliqué depuis que je connais Tatsuya.

J'ai fais transporter le piano jusque sur la plage, sans oublier le synthétiseur, la guitare et la basse. Heureusement que le second fonctionne aussi sur batterie et que les derniers sont accoustiques. Je regarde les quatre survivants de l'aventure et me lance :

- Messieurs, votre place en demi finale va se jouer ici. Lorsque les spectateurs auront voté, l'un de vous quittera l'aventure définitivement. Chacun de vous va maintenant chanter sa composition et les votes seront ouverts dès que le dernier d'entre vous aura terminé son récital. Qui souhaite se lancer en premier ?

Les quatre se regardent, puis Akanishi-san fait un pas en avant.

- Dozo, lui dis-je alors.

Il se place derrière le synthétiseur, effectue quelques réglages et, bientôt, une mélodie à la guitare électrique se fait entendre. C'est l'avantage de cet instrument, il peut remplacer n'importe quel autre. La voix d'Akanishi-san résonne presque aussitôt, en anglais. Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal. La chanson s'appelle "Tonite". En gros, il propose à la fille à qui il s'adresse et qui ne va pas bien, de venir la réconforter et de la sortir pour lui changer les idées. C'est un thème très sympa. Je pense que le cœur de cible sera fortement touché par ces paroles. C'est bien joué. Ou du moins, ce sera bien joué… si elles les comprennent. C'est le risque de chanter dans une autre langue que le japonais. Ou alors elles ne vont même pas chercher à comprendre les paroles et vont juste réagir à la musique, à sa voix et à lui-même. C'est même plutôt probable.

Je le remercie quand c'est terminé et regarde Kim-ssi se lancer à son tour. A capella puisqu'il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser d'instrument. Mais je crains que le pauvre n'ait que très peu de chance de l'emporter car, ne parlant ni japonais ni anglais, il va très probablement chanter dans sa propre langue. Et je le sentai déjà moyen pour Akanisi-san et l'anglais, alors lui et une chanson en coréen… Je sais bien que la vague coréenne est de plus en plus présente au Japon, mais Kim-ssi ne fait hélas pas partie des groupes les plus en vogue comme les Super Junior, les Big Bang, les Boyfriend et autres 2PM, B.A.P ou Beast, alors il est certainement bien moins connu. Il me donne raison quelques secondes plus tard et je me retiens de secouer la tête. Il a une très belle voix, douce et agréable, mais je suis presque sûr que la langue sera un frein. Enfin à moins que les téléspectatrices n'aient le même raisonnement que pour Akanishi-san.

Quand il termine, Ryo-san attrape la guitare et j'ai une pensée pour Chloé, dont la gorge doit se serrer d'appréhension et le cœur battre plus vite. C'est effectivement mieux qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement présente, elle se trahirait très certainement. Quoique je ne suis pas sûr que réussir à rester impassible lorsque mon fiancé commencera à chanter.

Les premiers accords de guitare résonnent et la voix rauque de Ryo-san s'élève :

- La moto dont je rêvais

Je viens de me la payer

Et je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à

Trouver la fille qui voudra

Prendre la route avec moi

Prendre la route avec moi

Prendre la route avec moi

Avec moi…

Il continue dans la même veine pseudo romantique toute la chanson et j'en reste ébahi. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Quelle idée folle lui a traversé la tête pour écrire quelque chose qui soit aussi peu en accord avec sa personnalité ? Je pensais qu'il écrirait sur sa relation avec Chloé et au lieu de ça… Je me demande comment elle a réagi en régie. Est-elle choquée ? Triste ? Déçue ? Vexée ? Ou au contraire trouve-t-elle que quoi qu'il chante, c'est génial ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apesantir sur la question, parce que mon Tatsuya prend place au piano. La mélodie est mélancolique. C'est vraiment son style ça on dirait. Je retiens mon souffle quand sa voix douce et claire s'élève soudain :

- Le parfum enivrant de l'été

Entre ses mains, nous a bercés.

Dans l'abîme de tes yeux passionés

Belle et fragile, tu mas entraîné.

C'est un amour de vacances, une histoire sans landemain

Mais à laquelle on repense les yeux pleins de chagrin

Avec la même impuissance face au temps assassin

Dont l'indolence rend orphelin.

Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense à toi

Même quand le tonnerre gronde, j'entends le son de ta voix

Cette voix unique au monde, qui me répète cent fois : "je t'aime, je t'aime,

Ne t'en vas pas !"…

Pendant qu'il chante, je suis partagé. Les paroles sont belles, romantiques… mais tristes. Pourquoi sont-elles si tristes ? Comment peut-il écrire quelque chose de triste alors qu'il est heureux ? A moins… qu'il ne le soit pas réellement… Peut-être qu'il fait comme s'il était heureux pour ne pas me faire de peine mais qu'en fait… Non, non genta, arrête de divaguer. S'il n'était pas heureux, il n'aurait pas accepté de t'épouser. C'est juste une chanson, ça n'a pas un caractère biographique. Il a simplement écrit ce que ses fans veulent entendre, rien d'autre.

Du coup… je suis bien content de ne pas être juge cette fois, parce que je serais honnêtement incapable de décider qui doit être éliminé. Je ne peux même pas dire que l'un d'eux a été plus mauvais que ses collègues, ce serait faux. A la limite, je dirais que les choix de paroles n'ont pas toujours été judicieux, mais c'est un avis qui m'est propre et je doute que les téléspectatrices aient le même.

- Merci pour ces prestations toutes très intéressantes, déclaré-je pour clore le simili concert. Ce sont désormais les téléspectateurs qui vont voter. Chloé est en régie et me communiquera le résultat des votes d'ici un quart d'heure.

Et je vais en profiter pour tirer au clair les paroles de la chanson de Tatsuya. Ca n'a sûrement pas la moindre signification, mais j'aimerais comprendre son cheminement de pensée.

- Ueda-san, je peux vous parler ? dis-je en le regardant avec insistance.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en me rejoignant.

Avec lui, je m'éloigne jusqu'à être hors caméra, puis le regarde.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ma prestation ? me demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- C'était magnifique. Ta voix, la musique, les paroles, tout était parfait. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais pourquoi tu as choisi un thème si… mélancolique ? Pourquoi une chanson sur un amour de vacances voué à finir ? Ce n'est pas…

Il m'interromp en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon cœur. Non, ces paroles ne sont pas autobiographiques. Non, je ne pense pas que notre histoire va finir dans trois jours, sinon je ne t'aurais pas engueulé pour que tu te bouge et j'aurais encore moins accepté de t'épouser. C'était juste des paroles faites pour plaire aux filles romantiques. Il n'y a aucun sens caché, alors tu arrête de te faire des films.

Malgré moi, je soupire de soulagement et il éclate de rire.

- Tu es vraiment pas croyable et parfois, tu manque vraiment de logique, mon cœur. C'était évident que si j'avais accepté cet anneau (il lève sa main gauche où brille mon ancienne alliance), c'était forcémment que je ne pensais pas notre histoire vouée à se terminer.

Il s'approche et me caresse la joue.

- Mon grand baka… dit-il dans un sourire tendre, avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Bon ben voilà… Voilà, voilà, voilà… Je me demande quoi foutre pendant le quart d'heure où on doit attendre les résult… Oi mais il me fout quoi le Bakanishi ?! Il m'a chopé par le bras et entraîné plus loin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? je râle.

- Fallait que je te parle.

- Tu pouvais me le demander, au lieu de m'attirer comme ça. Les gens vont s'imaginer des trucs.

- Bah quoi, t'as pas envie qu'on nous imagine ensemble, mon doudou ? qu'il me fait en se collant à moi façon pouffe.

- Bwerk… Pitié arrête, je vais gerber.

- Ah bah merci, c'est agréable…

- Bon, tu me voulais quoi ?

Il y a un blanc. Oh putain, il a oublié… Nan mais quel con, c'est pas possible…

- Ah si si ! En t'écoutant chanter tout à l'heure, je me suis demandé… t'as pété un plomb ou quoi ?

- He ?

- C'était quoi, ces paroles à la con ? Depuis quand tu chante des trucs pour midinettes ? Mais surtout… la fille pour faire la route avec toi, tu l'as pas déjà trouvée ? Tu crois pas que ça a blessé Chloé de t'entendre chanter ça, sérieux ? Putain, Ryo, c'est moi qui suis censé être l'abruti de service, mais là, franchement, tu m'as battu.

Ca me la coupe et je le fixe quelques secondes, avant de retrouver mon sens de la répartie :

- Venant du Bakanishi, je trouve ça fort de café ! T'es qui pour me sortir ça, alors que t'as juste voulu faire ton malin en te la pétant en anglais ?! Sérieux, Jin, en quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Je croyais que tu pensais à Chloé plus qu'à n'importe qui au monde, mais apparemment je me suis gouré. La pauvre méritait pas ça. Tu crois qu'elle a ressenti quoi d'où elle était ? Que ça lui a pas fais de mal ?

- Mais c'est que des paroles pour plaire à l'audience, putain ! Ca a pas de sens caché !

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire ça, baka !

- Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais, qu'elle l'a mal pris ?!

Il me regarde de l'air désespéré d'un parent essayant de faire comprendre un truc à son enfant. Et ça me gave.

- Tu comprends vraiment que dalle aux filles, ne.

- Parce que toi t'es un expert peut-être ? Cette réflexion, venant du mec qui se tappe Pi, c'est…

- Oi ! Retire ça ! Je me "tape" pas Tomo, je l'aime, espèce de crétin !

- Tu te le tape quand même.

Je le provoque, mais il me soule. Je vois ses poings se serrer et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il va m'en coller une ?

- T'es vraiment trop con… Tomo aurait pas été fier de toi… Je plains sincèrement la pauvre Chloé…

Il me foudroie du regard et se casse. Bon… je crois que j'ai perdu un pote. Mais il m'a cherché aussi, merde. J'irais m'excuser plus tard. Là il m'a mis un doute, ce con-là, faut que je trouve Chloé. Donc faut que je trouve la régie, que je sais pas où ils ont foutue. Et faut que je me grouille, parce qu'à cause du Bakanishi, le quart d'heure est bien entamé. Je sais même pas si j'ai le temps de…

- Nishikido-san, venez s'il vous plait, les résultats sont tombés.

Et meeeeeerde… Putain, va falloir que j'attende pour lui parler. Fait chier.

Du coup, je fais demi tour, mais je suis préccupé, du coup, le résultat de l'épreuve créative parait presque secondaire.

- Alors messieurs, voilà les résultats des votes du public : celui qui a reçu le maximum de votes est Akanishi-san.

Mouais, il a chanté dans une langue de lover alors même si personne a rien pigé, ils ont voté quand même.

- Suivi de près par Ueda-san.

He ? Sérieusement ? Mais sa chanson était triste à pleurer ! Comment les filles peuvent préférer un truc triste ?!

- Puis Nishikido-san et Kim-ssi.

Il ajoute un truc en coréen auquel, bien sûr, je capte que dalle, mais je suppose qu'il explique au gars pourquoi il est dégagé. En même temps, c'était un peu logique. Et on reste enfin entre japonais. Il s'est accroché longtemps, ce mec.

- Félicitations à tous. La demie finale est demain, d'ici là, reposez-vous.

J'attends même pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase, que je suis déjà barré chercher ma Chloé. Je cours dans le manoir et ouvre toutes les portes, jusqu'à ce que je la trouve.

- Chlo'… je fais pour attirer son attention.

- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle a pas l'air fâchée à première vue, mais ça veut rien dire.

- Chlo', je... je peux te parler ? je fais d'un ton hésitant.

- De quoi, Ryo ? qu'elle me demande d'un ton un peu impatient.

- De… la chanson…

Elle se fige.

- Oh. Et ?

- Pas ici… Viens avec moi. S'il te plait.

Elle me suit avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Je sais pas si ça veut dire qu'elle s'en fout de me suivre ou qu'elle s'en fout de ce que j'ai à lui dire…

- Ecoute... les paroles de la chanson... faut pas le prendre personnellement. Ca avait rien de... enfin ça voulait rien dire de spécial. J'ai juste écris ça pour les fans...

- ... So ka. Mais je n'ai rien dit tu sais... Ce serait vraiment présomptueux de ma part de penser que tu aurais écrit une chanson à mon sujet, ou pour moi, tu ne trouves pas? Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être quelqu'un si important... J'aurais été une parfaite idiote d'espérer quelque chose comme ça... C'est normal que tu chantes des choses qui plairont à tes fans, c'est ça le marketing je suppose, on doit s'adapter à la cible pour réussir.

Elle a pas l'air vénère, mais je suis sûr qu'elle l'est quand même.

- Mais non… c'est… enfin le but c'était de faire de l'audimat, de… Et puis merde, j'avais aucune envie d'étaler mes sentiments pour toi dans une chanson. Ce côté de moi, y'a que toi qui le connait, y'a qu'à toi que je le montre, en privé. C'est trop personnel pour être clamé dans une chanson. Ca veut pas dire que tu m'inspire pas, juste que je me sens pas capable de le faire.

- Oui... J'avais compris pour l'audimat... Ne t'en fais pas... Je... n'espérais rien. Je me doute bien que ce ne serait pas ton genre de composer une chanson pour une fille que tu viens à peine de rencontrer, ou une fille tout court. Je sais ça... Je commence à te connaitre (elle se détourne un peu) Je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche...

Là, je sais plus quoi dire. Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait mes raisons. Je suis largué.

- Chlo'...

- Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Je sursaute. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve.

- ... Rien... Laisse tomber...

Elle baisse les épaules, l'air désespérée, me regarde, soupire, et tourne les talons. Me faisant soupirer aussi. Les filles, c'est VRAIMENT compliqué… Je suis pas dans la merde moi maintenant, comment je vais me sortir de là ? Je peux pas trop demander conseil à Jin, vu comment je me suis embrouillé avec lui. Je vais demander à Ueda. Encore. Il doit encore être sur la plage. Enfin je pense.

Je cours parce que je veux résoudre le problème le plus vite possible. Et tant que j'y suis, je lui demanderais aussi comment me rabibocher avec Bakanishi. J'en loupe pas une aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à m'embrouiller avec les personnes avec lesquelles je voulais jamais m'embrouiller.

- Ueda ! je gueule.

Pas de réponse.

- UEDA !

- Oh ça va, je suis là, qu'il fait en se redressant (il était allongé). Pas besoin de gueuler comme un putois. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as encore fais une connerie avec Chloé ?

- Pas que…

- T'en loupe pas une. C'est qui la deuxième victime ?

- … Jin…

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis pour réussir à t'engueuler avec Jin ?

Je sens que je vais avoir droit à la morale, mais tant pis, je lui raconte ma conversation houleuse avec notre ami commun.

- … T'es vraiment, mais vraiment un connard des fois, tu le sais ça ?

- Oi !

- Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te félicite ? Putain, Ryo, t'as insulté Yamapi devant son petit ami, merde ! Tu t'en rends compte de ça ?!

- J'ai pas insulté Tomo !

- Tu lui as dis qu'il se le tappait, ça revient au même espèce de baka crétin d'abruti débile !

J'encaisse. Tant pis, mais s'il peut me trouver une soluce osef ma fierté.

- Je rattrape le coup comment ?

- Même toi tu devrais le comprendre sans que je je te dise…

Il a un ton désespéré. Le même que Jin un peu plus tôt. Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?

- Applatis-toi.

- He ?

- Excuse-toi, quitte à t'applatir.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Tu veux qu'il te pardonne, oui ou merde ?!

- Bah… ouais mais…

- Mais que dalle, bordel ! Tu ferme ta gueule, tu prends sur toi et tu vas t'excuser proprement !

Délicat et fragile, lui ? Alors qu'il a l'air prêt à m'en décoller une ? Quelle blague !

- Et pour Chloé ?

- Heu bah… ça découle de mon engueulade avec Jin en fait…

- Précise.

Il a croisé les bras. Et il me regarde d'un sale œil. J'aime pas quand il croise les bras et qu'il me regarde d'un sale œil. Ca annonce rien de bon.

- Heu… bah il est venu me faire la morale, en me disant que Chloé avait du mal prendre la chanson que j'ai écrit pour l'épreuve, et que ça avait du la blesser etc…

- Il avait totalement raison. C'était vraiment une chanson pourrave.

- Oi !

- Personne t'as demandé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre avec cette chanson. Qu'est ce que t'es allé te transformer en chanteur de pacotille pour midinette ?

Tiens, le même terme que Jin. C'est un complot ou quoi ?!

- Je peux continuer ou tu vas encore m'interrompre ?

- Vas-y.

- Bref, je t'ai raconté comment on en est venus à s'embrouiller. Et puis après, ce qu'il a dit a commencé à me travailler et j'ai eu peur qu'il ait eu raison.

- Enfin une preuve d'intelligence…

Je le foudroie du regard. Et il a l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier calebute.

- Du coup j'ai courru la voir, je lui ai expliqué que je me voyais juste pas me mettre à nu comme ça dans une chanson. Et elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle me pensait effectivement pas capable d'écrire une chanson pour une fille.

- Bah où est le problème alors ?

- Bah… c'est faux nan ? Je veux dire… elle m'a juste dit ça pour que je me sente pas coupable, mais en fait elle m'en veut nan ?

- …

- Bah quoi ?

- …

- Mais quoi ?!

- C'est pas possible d'être borné et bouché à ce point… Tu vas trouver du pétrole toi, à force de creuser… Tu m'explique pourquoi tu cherche des problèmes là où y'en a PAS ?

- He ? Tu veux dire… qu'elle le pensait ?

- Mais évidemment, baka ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle te dise un truc qu'elle pense pas ?! Bien sûr que ça a pas du lui faire plaisir, elle devait espérer qu'elle t'inspirerait quelque chose et elle a du être déçue que ce soit pas le cas, mais elle est assez mature pour passer au dessus de ça, surtout qu'elle te connait et qu'effectivement, écrire une chanson sur une fille, que ce soit elle ou une autre, ça te correspond pas. Partant de là, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle t'en veuille ?! Tu t'es fais des films tout seul, résultat, t'as créé une embrouille qui existait même pas !

Oh putaiiiiiin…

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Bonne chance.

- He ?! T'es pas sérieux là, tu peux pas me laisser dans la merde !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as cherché.

- Allez Ueda, sois sympa, merde !

- Et c'est lui qui me sort ça, qu'il marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Allez… S'te plait…

- Je rêve ou t'es encore en train de me supplier là ?

- Allez, fais pas ta s… heu…

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Sûr que ma quasi boulette lui a pas échapé vu qu'il entend tout. Mais il décide visiblement de pas relever. Heureusement pour moi.

- Fais exactement ce que tu as pas fais tout à l'heure.

- He ?

- Ecris. Lui. Une. Chanson.

- Heeeeee ?! T'es sérieux là ?!

- Si tu veux pas de mes conseils, viens pas m'en demander.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas vers le manoir, puis se retourne et lance :

- Oublie pas d'aller t'excuser auprès de Jin de t'être comporté comme un enfoiré !

- Tu devrais gueuler encore plus fort. Je crois pas qu'on t'ait entendu EN URUGUAY !

Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne pour de bon. Qu'il m'agace par moment… Je souffle pour rester calme. Bon, première étape, Jin. J'aime pas m'excuser… Baisser son froc, ça fait tapette… Mais s'il me cafarde à Tomo, je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule dans tous les sens du terme…

Où est ce qu'il est, ce con-là ? Barré dans sa chambre ? A tout hasard, je vais frapper. Il vient m'ouvrir… et tente de refermer direct en voyant que c'est moi. Ca part mal. Je glisse mon pied dans l'ouverture pour l'empêcher de me la claquer au nez.

- Barre-toi, je veux pas te voir !

- Oi, calme-toi ! Je suis venu m'excuser !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Que tu m'insulte moi, que tu me traite de baka et autre, je m'en fous, j'ai l'habitude ! Mais je te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir traité Tomo de…

- J'ai. Jamais dis ça, ok. Mais j'avoue que c'était dégeulasse et gratuit et je te demande de m'excuser, je me suis comporté comme un con.

- Et ?

- Et comme un connard.

- Et ?

- Abuse pas non plus.

- Eeeeeet ? qu'il insiste.

- Et je recommencerais pas.

- T'as intérêt. Sinon je te casse la gueule.

Il finit par sourire et lâche enfin la porte qu'il continuait à essayer de fermer malgré mon pied. Ouf. Une bonne chose de faite.

- Et Chloé ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- M'en parle pas…

- Tu l'as pas fais ?!

- Si si…

- Ah, qu'il fait d'un ton satisfait. Et ?

Et pour la deuxième fois, je raconte ma conversation avec ma copine. Plus celle avec Ueda.

- Tat-chan a raison, vieux. C'est le mieux que t'aie à faire. Ca la détrompera quant au fait que t'écrirais jamais pour une fille, et ça lui prouvera que tu l'inspire. Et que tu lui inspire de belles choses romantiques. Alors te foire pas, ne. Et nous ressors pas de la soupe gnangnan comme pendant l'épreuve. Le contenu… (il pose la main sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur) il doit venir de là. Pas de là (il pose le doigt sur mon front).

Je hoche la tête et fais demi tour pour aller récupérer la guitare, puis vais m'isoler. Ca va pas être de la tarte, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Ca. M'a. Pris. Touuuuuute la fin de journée. Et la soirée. J'ai tellement speedé pour l'écrire, cette chanson, que je suis mort. Mais je suis prêt. Quand elle passera la porte…

Heureusement, j'ai pas longtemps à attendre, parce qu'elle entre dans la pièce. Moi j'ai pas bougé, je suis assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, avec la guitare… et je lance immédiatement :

- Et si tu n´existais pas,

Dis-moi pourquoi j´existerais?

Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,

Sans espoir et sans regrets.

Et si tu n´existais pas,

J´essaierais d´inventer l´amour,

Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts

Naître les couleurs du jour.

Et qui n´en revient pas.

Et si tu n´existais pas,

Dis-moi pour qui j´existerais ?

Des passantes endormies dans mes bras

Que je n´aimerais jamais.

Et si tu n´existais pas,

Je ne serais qu´un point de plus

Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,

Je me sentirais perdu,

J´aurais besoin de toi…

Tout en jouant, je l'ai pas lâchée du regard. J'espère que là, elle va comprendre ce qu'elle m'inspire.

Elle rosit un peu et s'assoit à côté de moi, avant de poser doucement sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle me laisse finir, puis murmure :

- C'était très beau. Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique. Je l'ai toujours trouvée belle, mais là, cette chanson... C'était... pour moi ?

Je me retiens de me frapper le front du plat de la main. C'était pas assez parlant ? J'ai mis mon cœur et mon âme à nu là. J'ai dis des trucs dans cette chanson que j'ai jamais dis ni montré à personne.

Je hoche juste la tête en réponse.

- C'est toi... qui l'a composée ? qu'elle me demande, apparemment touchée.

- Ouais... Je voulais pas... Enfin je sais ce que t'as dis, tout ça... mais je voulais pas que tu crois que tu m'inspire rien... je répond, gêné, en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle m'enlace tendrement.

- Merci. c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. Je... Je ne t'en voulais pas tu sais. J'avais espéré c'est vrai, que ta chanson parlerait de nous mais... j'ai vite compris que ça ne se pourrait pas, je te connais maintenant.

- Ueda m'a expliqué... Je pensais... Je pensais que tu avais juste dis ça pour pas que je me sente coupable...

- Ben, non. Je me suis douté que pour un concours comme ça, tu devrais trouver un sujet facile. Et parler de tes sentiments est quelquechose de compliqué pour toi, donc je n'ai pas été très surprise quand j'ai entendu ta chanson. Mais après, ça m'a vraiment énervée que tu insistes. Si je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas, c'est que je le pense, enfin, dans les trois quarts des cas (elle rigole) Je suis quand même une fille après tout.

- Je crois que je suis pas encore au point niveau compréhension. Ueda est bien meilleur que moi. Jin aussi.

- Tu crois que l'amour t'a rendu bête ?

J'ai même pas le temps de répondre. Elle me prend la guitare et la dépose soigneusement plus loin, puis me fait basculer sur la canaper en riant.

- Je t'aime mon baka chéri !

Je referme mes bras sur elle, la maintiens contre moi et l'embrasse.

- Je t'aime, Chlo'. Comme j'ai jamais aimé personne.

D'un coup, je sens de la flotte dans mon cou. De la flotte ? Elle chiale ? Sérieux ? Bah merde alors…

- Ah gomen, qu'elle fait en s'en rendant compte. Je suis vraiment émue, qu'elle ajoute en se blottissant contre moi. Et c'était un merveilleux cadeau cette chanson.

En parlant, elle caresse mes cheveux qui doivent être en bordel après toute cette journée. Et d'un coup, je me mets à bâiller. A m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Allez au lit mon petit Ryo, qu'elle dit en se marranr. On va aller faire de beaux rêves et tant pis pour les galipettes ce soir.

En parlant, elle m'entraîne vers le lit, puis sous les draps. Je suis pas désapé, mais tant pis.

- J'avoue que là... je serais pas contre pioncer quelques heures... Avant que ton boss nous ponde une nouvelle épreuve.

Elle me fait plein de petits bisous dans le cou tout en me désapant. Elle y a pensé. Trop bien.

- Dors mon ange, qu'elle me fait.

- Mon ange ? je relève, surpris.

Bah ça alors, celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite. Si y'a bien quelqu'un qui ressemble pas DU TOUT à un ange, c'est bien moi. Et j'ai pas envie de l'être. Un ange, c'est parfait, donc c'est chiant. Moi, je suis un bad boy. Dark Ryo.

- Mon petit démon d'amour alors ? qu'elle propose comme si elle avait deviné ce qui me gênait. Mais tu es en mode peluche alors... (elle me prend dans ses bras Mon nounours ! qu'elle s'exclame en m'ébouriffe affectueusement.

- Rah laisse mes tifs, je râle.

Mais au lieu de les laisser tranquilles, elle les frotte encore et encore et encore… en rigolant de tellement bon cœur, que j'ai plus le courage de râler. Faut dire que j'en ai plus l'énergie non plus, je suis mort.

Voyant que je réagis plus, elle se calme et se cale juste sur moi, tête contre ma poitrine, comme si ça avait toujours été la place qui était faite pour elle.

- Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi ma puce, je fais en fermant les yeux.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Je commence à en avoir assez. Cette île, les épreuves, devoir cacher ma relation avec Genta à cause des caméras, devoir faire attention à chaque mot que je prononce pour ne pas nous trahir… j'en suis fatigué… Je sais bien qu'il ne reste que deux jours, donc deux épreuves… mais c'est encore trop. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça deviendrait si pénible.

Du coup, quand mon fiancé me réveille, je suis franchement grincheux et je rabat davantage le drap sur moi.

- Tats', ça ne va pas ? me demande-t-il alors, inquiet, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Si, je grogne comme un nounourson des cavernes.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, j'en ai marre…

- De tout ça… Je veux rentrer à Tokyo…

- Il ne reste que deux jours, mon cœur.

- C'est deux jours de trop.

- Tats'… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pratique pour nous, mais fais encore un effort, s'il te plait…

- Et si je perds l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? Si je suis éliminé ?

- Et bien… de toute façon, je serais moi aussi rentré dans deux jours.

Ca, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Après tout, c'est son programme, son… bébé.

- Tats', s'il te plait…

Je soupire lourdement.

- D'accord, acquiescé-je à contrecoeur en rabattant la couette.

Mais quand je dis à contrecoeur, c'est vraiment à contrecoeur. Je me lève… et me rassois aussitôt.

- Tats' ! panique aussitôt Genta. Qu'est ce que tu as ?!

- Rien, un simple étourdissement. C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

Mais il a pas l'air de me croire et pose une main sur mon front.

- Tu es brûlant !

- Brûlant ?

- Reste couché, mon cœur, je vais chercher le médecin de l'émission.

Il y a tellement d'inquiétude dans sa voix… Mais comment je peux être brûlant ? Je suis malade ? Comment j'ai réussi à tomber malade sur une île des Caraïbes ?

En tout cas… ça a l'air foiré pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. On dirait bien que je vais devoir rentrer à Tokyo en avance…

Dix minutes plus tard, il revient avec un homme d'âge moyen que je suppose être le médecin. Il passe quelques minutes à m'ausculter, puis déclare que ce n'est rien de grave? Apparemment, je ne suis pas malade. Enfin pas vraiment. Le doc a l'air de penser qu'avec des médicaments et du repos, j'irais mieux. L'hypothèse de mon retour anticipé se confirme.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mizuhashi-san, avec ce que je lui prescris, il sera sur pied d'ici la fin de la journée.

J'entends Genta le remercier et la porte de la chambre se refermer.

- Ca va aller, mon cœur, me dit-il. Tu seras vite guéri.

- L'épreuve…

- Je vais la décaler en fin d'après-midi.

- Tu devrais pas… Tu as déjà modifié le règlement d'une épreuve pour…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir car il m'en empêche en posant sa main sur ma bouche.

- On attendra… la fin de l'après-midi. Ca n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui en a, c'est que tu aille mieux.

Je n'ai pas le courage de protester, c'est vrai que je ne me sens pas super. Du coup, je referme les yeux.

- Non, attends, mon cœur, il faut d'abord que tu prennes ce qu'il m'a donné. Assieds-toi, je vais chercher un verre d'eau.

Je me redresse et la pièce tangue autour de moi. Oh la la… Moi qui suis jamais malade quand je suis à Tokyo, qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ?

Mon fiancé revient en me tendant un verre d'eau et un comprimé, que j'avale, avant de me recoucher.

- Dors, mon cœur, me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

Je les rouvre je ne sais pas combien de temps après, complètement dans le coltard. Je me redresse, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil et constate que la pièce a arrêté de tanguer. C'est déjà ça.

- Genta ? appellé-je, incertain.

Il ne devait pas être loin, car il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour être près de moi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-il.

- Mieux je crois.

Il pose la main sur mon front.

- On dirait que la fièvre est tombée, dit-il, manifestement soulagé.

- Désolé pour les soucis que je t'ai causés…

- Baka. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir, je vais te ramener une bricole à manger. Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu avais besoin de repos.

C'est vrai que je me sens poisseux et que j'ai chaud. De l'eau fraîche me fera du bien.

Une fois que je me suis douché, que j'ai mangé et bu (et j'ai pas eu le choix, mon fiancé me couvait pour être sûr que je mange et que je boive bien), il a fini par me demander si je me sentais assez bien pour l'épreuve. Je lui ai répondu que ça irait si ce n'était pas un truc physique et il a eu l'air soulagé. Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas physique cette fois non plus. Ce qui m'arrange, parce que franchement, les trucs physiques, j'en ai ras le bol pour rester poli.

Je l'accompagne donc au point de rendez-vous, où Jin, Ryo et Chloé nous attendent déjà.

- Hé, Tat-chan, ça va mieux ? me demande Jin, me faisant comprendre que mon fiancé a informé mes collègues de mon état précédent.

- Hum, fais-je sans trop m'avancer, parce que je me sens pas encore bien vaillant quand même.

- Alors vous voici arrivés en demi finale, déclare soudain Chloé, focalisant notre attention sur elle. Vous êtes presque au bout du tunnel, mais seuls deux d'entre vous auront la possibilité de l'atteindre et de disputer la finale. Aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas vos muscles, qui vont être mis à l'épreuve, mais vos neurones. Il va falloir faire travailler votre matière grise, car c'est sur un quizz de cinquante questions que vous allez vous affronter.

- Ce quizz est à thèmes multiples, mais tous concernent uniquement le Japon, précise Genta. Chaque bonne réponse rapporte un point. Les deux premiers à atteindre les cinquante points seront qualifiés. Et bien entendu, le dernier sera éliminé.

Je regarde mes deux collègues et amis. Là, ça va être coton. Si c'est Genta qui a fait les questions et qu'elles sont du niveau des énigmes de la chasse au trésor, on a pas le cul sorti des ronces, comme aurait dit ma grand-mère.

- Pour répondre, appuyez sur le buzzer situé devant vous et surtout, soyez rapides. Une seconde de réflexion en trop peut faire gagner un point à vos adversaires, ajoute mon fiancé histoire de bien nous mettre la pression.

- Attention, tenez-vous prêts pour la première question, déclare Chloé, avant de poursuivre : top, qui a écris le roman "1Q84" ?

- Murakami Haruki ! m'exclamé-je après avoir appuyé sur le buzzer de toutes mes forces.

Ca c'était facile, c'est juste mon auteur préféré. J'ai lu toutes ses œuvres sans exception.

- Exact. Qui était le premier Shogun de l'Ere Edo ?

Ah merde… je l'ai su ça… Merde, merde…

- Tokugawa ! s'exclame alors Jin.

- La réponse est incomplète, je suis désolée.

- Il y en a eu plein des Tokugawa, Bakanishi, dit alors Ryo. C'était une dynastie.

- Alors ? Alors ? Une réponse ? insiste Chloé.

- Ieyasu ! m'exclamé-je finalement, la réponse venant de me revenir. Tokugawa Ieyasu !

- Correct.

- Oi, j'ai donné la moitié de la réponse ! proteste Jin.

- La moitié, c'est pas assez, baka, lui réponds-je.

Mais mon amie enchaîne déjà, alors on se reconcentre très vite.

- Combien d'enfants a eu l'actuel couple impérial ?

Il y a un gros blanc.

- Trois ! répond Ryo après avoir buzzé.

- Oui. Traditionnellement, quelles chaussures porte-t-on avec un kimono ?

Le buzz est unanime et la réponse jaillit conjointement de nos trois bouches :

- Des zori !

- C'est bon, fait-elle avant d'enchapiner sans trève : Comment devrait être divisé un bento pour avoir les apports nutritionnels idéaux ?

Avec Ryo et Jin, on se regarde du même air interloqué. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question louche ? Comment on peut savoir ça ?

- Alors ? Attention, le temps file.

- Parce que c'est chronométré ?! s'effare mon ancien ennemi.

- Non, mais il y a quand même un temps limite. Que vous êtes sur le point d'atteindre.

Pour avoir les apports nutritionnels idéaux ? Oh la la…

- Stop, c'est terminé. La réponse était "quatre parts de légumes, trois parts de protéines, deux parts de céréales et une part de fruits". Question suivante. Je suis un "jeune" acteur ayant déjà joué dans un film américain, je suis…

- MOI ! hurle presque Jin.

Sa réponse fait sourire Chloé, mais elle acquiesce.

- Nino ! s'exclame Ryo quelques secondes plus tard.

- Correct aussi, mais un peu tard, Nishikido-san. Le point est pour Akanishi-san. A quelle altitude culmine le Mont Fuji ?

- Cinq mille mètres ! crie Jin après avoir buzzé.

- Faux.

- Quatre mille trois cent mètres, tenté-je à mon tour.

- Faux.

Merde, c'est dur.

- Trois mille cinq cent mètres, essaye à son tour Ryo.

- Faux. La réponse était "3776m". Quelle saga de manga doit-on à Toriyama Akira ?

- Dragon ball, réponds-je après avoir buzzé, parce que Junno est un fan absolu.

- Correct. Comment s'appelle le "père" de Super Mario ?

Uwaaaaaah… Alors là… les jeux vidéo et moi… J'ai du le savoir à une époque, mais là… Ca me revient pas. Et visiblement, aux autres non plus vu le silence qu'il y a.

- Attention au temps, prévient encore Chloé. Toujours pas ? La réponse était : Miyamoto Shigeru. Suivante : Comment s'appelait le tout premier groupe lancé par Kitagawa Johnny en 1968 ?

Le blanc s'accentue. Heu… là, si aucun de nous n'est capable de répondre, c'est la loose nationale. Les secondes s'écoulent… et on est tous bien emmerdés. Le groupe de l'agence le plus ancien que je connaisse, c'est les Hikaru Genji. Mais je doute que ce soit la réponse attendue. Enfin, je perds rien à essayer.

- Hikaru Genji ? je tente.

- Faux. Le temps est écoulé. La réponse était : Four Leaves.

Inconnus au bataillon. Ne même pas savoir des trucs comme ça sur sa propre agence… Nous voilà ridicules aux yeux de tout le Japon maintenant.

- Quel est le nom réel du chanteur Camui Gakuto ?

- Qui ça ? fait Ryo l'air de dire "ils ont inventé des noms ou quoi ?".

- Okabe Satoru ! je m'exclame en buzzant de nouveau de toutes mes forces.

- Correct.

- Mais c'est qui ? demande Jin.

- Bah Gackt-san tiens, réponds-je.

- Evidemment, venant de toi, j'aurais du m'en douter, rigole Jin. Toujours aussi fan, ne ?

- Question suivante : J'existe aussi en occident, où je suis connu sous le nom de "crème caramel", je suis…

- PURIN ! crie à son tour Ryo, nous prenant de vitesse.

- Exact. Quel nom porte la principale rivière qui traverse Osaka ?

- La Yodo, répond-il de nouveau.

- Correct. Suite aux incidents survenus dans ses réacteurs en 2011, en quelle année les experts estiment-ils que la centrale nucléaire de Fukushima Dai-ichi pourra fermer ?

Il y a de nouveau un gros silence. Genta… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question à la gomme ? C'est trop difficile enfin… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? J'échange un regard avec Ryo et Jin, qui ont l'air de penser la même chose. Ca a été dit à un moment donné ça au moins ?

- 2017 ? risqué-je.

- Non.

- 2024 ? tente Jin.

- Non.

- 2030 ? essaye à son tour Ryo

- Faux. La réponse était : 2040. Question suivante : Quel est le nom de la fête traditionnelle japonaise qui est célébrée le 7 juillet ?

- Tanabata, répond Jin.

- Correct.

Et les questions continuent à s'enchaîner sans aucun répit : littérature, histoire, géographie, actualité, cuisine, musique… Mon cerveau commence à fumer et je commence à avoir mal au crâne. Je crois que je ne l'en sors pas trop mal, mais j'ai totalment perdu le compte du nombre de "correct", "oui" et "exact" que j'ai récolté. Pareil pour mes deux amis.

Le temps passe, mais j'ai l'impression que le questionnaire est sans fin. Est-ce que l'un de nous va réussir à dépasser les autres ou…

- Ueda-san vous venez d'atteindre les cinquante points, déclare soudain Chloé. Vous êtes qualifié pour la finale. Les choses vont donc se jouer entre Akanishi-san et Nishikido-san.

He ? J'ai gagné ? Sérieusement, j'ai réussi malgré mon état ? Wow…

- Bon courage les gars… fais-je en m'asseyant à l'ombre parce que je me sens à nouveau pas très bien.

Le ballet des questions reprend, mais j'entends juste un brouhaha indistinct qui ne me permet pas de dire ce qui se passe. Mon mal de crâne s'est transformé en migraine. J'ai juste envie d'aller m'allonger dans le noir, sans bruit autour, sans même aucun son.

Replié sur moi-même, je me suis pris la tête dans les mains, comme si ça pouvait faire passer la migraine, mais bien sûr, ça ne sert à rien.

Et d'un coup, je me sens soulevé de terre. Genta. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier que c'est bien lui car la lumière accentue la douleur, mais je reconnais ses muscles, la fermeté de son torse, la façon particulière qu'il a de me porter comme si j'étais un objet fragile. Il m'emmène rapidement et finit par me déposer dans notre chambre, du moins je le suppose, car je sens bientôt le tissu d'une couette sous mes mains. Puis le bruit caractéristique des volets roulants. Je comprends alors que la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et ose enfin rouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir que mon fiancé est penché sur moi, l'air très inquiet.

- Le médecin arrive, mon cœur, me dit-il. Tu as vraiment très mal ?

- Hai, soufflé-je.

- Tu avais mal aussi pendant l'épreuve ?

- Pas trop… L'épreuve… qui…

- Akanishi-san a perdu. Tu vas disputer la finale avec Ryo-san. Mais ne t'en occupe pas pour le moment, d'accord. Repose-toi.


	15. Finale

_Pov Mizuhashi Genta_

C'est le dernier jour. Demain, on repart pour Tokyo. J'ai du mal à me dire que cette aventure que j'ai défendue, imaginée, concue de A à Z, attendue, supportée, portée avec Chloé, co-présentée, veillée, surveillée… touche à sa fin. Tellement de choses se sont passées, que j'en ai presque le tournis. Tellement de choses sont arrivées… y compris Tatsuya. Si on m'avait dit qu'en me lançant dans cette aventure, je trouverais l'amour une seconde fois, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Après Tomohiro, j'étais convaincu que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. Lui aussi pensait qu'après la perte de Yuki, il resterait célibataire à jamais. Mais du ciel, nos compagnons décédés ont veillé sur nous et nous ont réunis.

Je regarde mon fiancé qui dort encore. Etant donné le sommeil abyssal qui le prend tous les jours, je ne suis pas loin de me dire qu'il rattrape depuis un mois celui qu'il a perdu depuis des mois voire des années. Enfin du moins quand je peux le laisser dormir. Je me demande si à partir de demain, nous arriverons à faire autre chose que nous croiser. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il commence le matin car nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis au bureau à six heures et demie tous les matins et il m'arrive bien souvent de ne pas rentrer avant vingt-trois heures. Et encore c'est quand je rentre tôt. Je suppose qu'il ne rentre pas de bonne heure non plus, surtout s'il est em tournage de clip, de drama, en enregistrement télé ou autre activité relative aux activités de KAT-TUN. Meme une fois mariés, nous risquons fort de ne pas nous voir souvent. Je me demande s'il en est conscient…

Je soupire et m'asseois sur le bord du lit, puis lui caresse la joue.

- Tats'… Réveille-toi, mon ange, c'est l'heure, dis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il remue vaguement, puis ouvre les yeux lentement et me dédie un adorable sourire endormi.

- Bonjour chéri…

- Bonjour mon cœur, fais-je en écho. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Hum… Pas assez… Et puis… tu n'es jamais près de moi à mon réveil, fait-il dans une petite moue.

- Ca risque de se reproduire souvent tu sais, le prévins-je en minimisant volontairement les faits.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? me demande-t-il en se redressant.

- Que je pars pour le bureau à cinq heures et quart tous les matins. Et que j'en reviens rarement avant vingt-trois heures.

Il écarquille les yeux. Manifestement, il n'en était pas du tout conscient.

- De… cinq heures et quart à vinft-trois heures ? Tous les jours ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Mais alors… quand est ce qu'on va se voir ? Entre deux portes ? En coup de vent ?

Incapable de le regarder en face à présent qu'il a compris, je baisse la tête.

- Réponds-moi, Genta ! Quand est ce qu'on va pouvoir se voir ?! Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'épouser si tu savais qu'on ne passerait que les nuits ensemble ?!

Il est furieux. J'aurais du lui dire dès le départ que je suis toujours overbooké.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère… Mais Tats'… hormis l'heure de début de journée qui diffère… toi aussi tu as un emploi du temps très chargé et rentre souvent tard… je me trompe ?

- … Non, répond-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors même si j'arrivais à… libérer du temps dans mon planning, nous n'arriverions pas plus à nous voir. Parce que toi, tu ne peux pas alléger le tien, puisque tu n'en as pas le contrôle.

Un silence suit mes paroles. Mais en le regardant, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il pense.

- On trouvera un moyen, Tats'. Je te le promets, dis-je en prenant sa main et en l'amenant à ma bouche pour déposer un baiser sur son dos.

- Hum…

- Crois-moi, on y arrivera. Allez il faut y aller maintenant. La dernière épreuve vous attend. L'épreuve finale. Ensuite, tu seras tranquille.

- Et je suppose que tu peux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Même si c'est la dernière, non, toujours pas, mon ange. Mais le mystère sera bientôt levé. Encore quelques minutes de patience.

Il hoche la tête et se lève, mais je sens que l'ambiance n'est plus la même.

Peu après, nous rejoignons Ryo-san et Chloé au point de rendez-vous et nous conduisons les deux finalistes à l'endroit où se déroulera l'épreuve.

Je retiens un éclat de rire en voyant leurs mines détaillant le tapis de jeu de l'oie géant sur lequel ils ne vont pas tarder à évoluer.

- Comme vous pouvez le déduire en regardant devant vous, l'épreuve finale sera un jeu de l'oie géant, déclare Chloé. Bien que vous connaissiez probablement déjà les règles du jeu, je vous les rappelle brièvement : le plateau est constitué de soixante-trois cases. Vous lancez le dé géant deux fois et avancez du nombre de cases indiquées. Rien ne se passe si vous tombez sur des cases normales, mais si vous tombez sur une case piège, vous devrez effectuer un petit défi tout en répondant à des questions très simples qui visent à vous déconcentrer. Si vous réussissez, vous rejouez, sinon vous reculez de deux cases et passez la main à votre adversaire. Le vainqueur est le premier qui arrive à la dernière case.

- Et si vous tombez sur une case "oie", vous rejouez également, précisé-je. Comme vous l'aurez compris, votre victoire ou votre défaite sera uniquement déterminée par votre chance.

Je vois l'un et l'autre grimacer.

- Je vais vous demander de jouer au janken celui qui commencera la partie.

Tous deux se mettent face à face, une main dans le dos et récitent :

- Saisho wa gu ! Janken poi !

Au dernier mot, ils ont montré leur main : ciseaux pour Tats', feuille pour Ryo-san.

- La main est à Ueda-san, déclare Chloé. Placez-vous tous les deux sur la case départ.

Ils s'exécutent et Tats' attrape dans ses bras l'énorme dé, qu'il fait rouler de son mieux. Celui-ci indique d'abord un cinq, puis un quatre. Il avance jusqu'à la case neuf qui est une case "oie" et attend qu'un membre du staff lui ramène le dé, avant d'avancer de nouveau, jusqu'à la case dix-neuf.

- Ah c'est la case hôtel. Donc une case piège, déclaré-je.

Je pars fouiller l'équipement derrière et en ramène trois balles et une corbeille, que je place à cinq mètres de lui.

- Vous devez mettre les trois balles dans la corbeille tout en répondant aux questions qui visent à vous déconcentrer. Ces questions continuent tant que vous n'avez pas mis les trois balles, expliqué-je en les lui donnant. Au top départ ce sera à vous. Attention… top : Combien de mois de l'année finissent par un r ?

Je le vois mettre une balle.

- Heu… un seul.

- Exact, dis-je pendant qu'il lance la seconde.

- Quel oiseau a un bec jaune ? Le corbeau ou la corneille ?

- Le corbeau, répond-il en lançant la dernière.

- Faux. Mais les trois balles sont dedans. L'épreuve est réussie. Vous rejouez.

Le lancer suivant le fait avancer de deux cases seulement et le dé passe à Ryo-san.

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens pas, cette épreuve à la con… Nan mais sérieux, un jeu de l'oie…. A notre âge… Il a fumé le Genta ou quoi ? En plus, je suis pas bien sûr d'avoir pigé ce qu'il faut faire. Heureusement que Chloé et lui nous expliquent au fur et à mesure…

Je chope l'énorme dé (encore une idée à la con. J'arrive à peine à le tenir entre mes bras ce truc) et le balance comme je peux, puis avance d'abord de neuf cases, puis de douze vu que je suis tombé sur une oie. C'est de nouveau à Ueda. Et j'ai l'impression que le pauvre vieux a vraiment pas de bol. Il vient déjà de se taper un défi de merde et là, rebelotte parce qu'il a fait dix et qu'il est tombé sur… j'arrive même pas à voir ce que c'est qui est dessiné.

- Vous tombez sur le puits, annonce Chloé. Une seconde épreuve vous attend donc.

Il grimace. Tu m'étonne. Et vu la tronche de gosse réjoui de Mizuhashi, je le sens encore moins. Surtout qu'il revient en tenant une raquette de ping-pong et une balle.

- Le but, faire faire quinze rebonds à la balle sur la raquette, tout en répondant aux questions, explique Chloé. Si la balle tombe, c'est perdu. Attention, c'est parti… Top : Quelle boisson est à base de sirop et de limonade ?

- Heu… qu'il fait en tentant de pas faire tomber la balle.

Mais il y arrive pas et la balle tombe.

- La balle est tombée. Vous reculez de deux cases, annonce Genta.

C'est à moi, donc je fais mes deux lancers, j'avance de huit… et me retrouve sur la même case que lui. Sur la case trente-six, il tombe sur une oie et rejoue, ce qui le fait avancer jusqu'à la trente-neuf. Je suis quand même vachement à la traîne là. Faut que je bouge mon cul. Allez madame la chance, sois sympa, laisse-moi avancer correctement. Laisse-moi prendre de l'avance… Et merde, seulement cinq en deux lancers… Fait chier, il a encore quatre cases d'avance… Et en plus il fait un six à son deuxième lancer. Il fait un bond de neuf cases, merde ! Pourvu qu'il tombe encore sur un défi… Allez un défi, allez… Ah bah nan… Fait chier…

Allez, deux six… deux six, deux six, deux six, deux siiiiiix… Je prie en balançant le dé. Bon bah nan, toujours pas. Seulement neuf. Putaiiiiiin je vais pas y arriveeeeeer ! Ma chance m'a abandonné ou quoi ?

Lui, par contre, les six, il les a. Bon ok, il en a qu'un sur les deux, mais quand même, j'en ai pas fais un seul moi. Et il a plus de défi à faire pour le moment… Il lui reste que huit cases avant l'arrivée. Ma seule chance de le battre, c'est qu'il fasse un trop gros score et que du coup il doive reculer. Je pourrais lui passer devant comme ça. Y'a peut-être pire, comme sort, que devoir reculer, mais comme je vois pas de si loin…

Et hop, après avoir fait sept, je me retrouve de nouveau sur la même case que lui. Là, on est au coude à coude, ça rigole plus. Yay ! Il a fait douze ! Ca le force à reculer ! Allez j'ai encore une chance ! Faut que je fasse huit… Hui, pitié, huiiiiiit… HUIT !

- WOUHOUUUUUU ! J'AI GAGNEEEEEE ! que je gueule en passant devant lui d'un pas dansant pour aller sautiller sur la case d'arrivée.

J'ai l'air con, mais je m'en fouuuuuus ! Que j'ai gagné, ça veut dire 1) que les épreuves sont finies 2) que l'émission est finie 3) que je serais plus obligé d'être en compétition sans arrêt 4) que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi avec Chloé. Ah et aussi que j'ai remporté le fric pour une asso que j'ai même pas encore choisie. Et j'ai pas d'idée en plus, c'est ça le pire.

Je croise le regard de Chloé qui me regade danser la gigue et elle a l'air de se dire que je suis un gamin, mais je pense qu'en fait elle est contente pour moi.

- Bravo, me dit Ueda en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Félicitations pour votre victoire, Nishikido-san, me fait Mizuhashi. Vous seul avez triomphé de toutes les épreuves. Vous avez donc remporté les treize millions six-cent cinquante-sept mille cinq cent soixante-dix mille yens. A quelle association avez-vous décidé d'en faire don ?

Rah fallait absolument qu'il me pose cette question direct… J'y ai pas réfléchi moi… Y'a quoi comme trucs caritatifs ? Bon ben un truc lambda alors…

- La Croix-Rouge japonaise, je réponds. Ils avaient beaucoup aidé après le tremblement de terre de 2011 et il faut les soutenir, leur donner plus de moyens. J'espère que cet argent leur servira bien.

- C'est une pensée très généreuse, Nishikido-san. Ueda-san, merci d'avoir particippé.

Il se tourne vers la caméra qui le filme et déclare :

- C'est ainsi que prend fin cette toute première édition de "Ikemen Paradise". Merci à toutes les personnalités qui ont pris de leur temps pour participer, à toute l'équipe d'avoir été si efficace et à vous tous, chez vous, pour nous avoir suivis tout au long de ces quatre semaines. A bientôt.

Je vois alors le voyant de la caméra s'éteindre. Et je pousse un nouveau cri. De soulagement cette fois.

- TERMINEEEEEE ! je gueule en me laissant tomber à genoux, les bras en l'air et la tête levée.

Je me grouille ensuite de me relever, fond sur ma copine, l'enlace, la fais tournoyer et l'embrasse passionnément.

- Terminé… je lui souffle ensuite. On a plus à se cacher, plus à mentir ni rien. Maintenant on va pouvoir être ensemble. On se verra pas forcémment beaucoup, mais tout mon temps libre sera pour toi, ma puce. Yakusoku.

Elle rosit apparemment très contente du baiser et de la déclaration, et murmure :

- Mais tes fans et ton agence ne vont pas apprécier de te savoir casé mon chéri...

- Ils s'y feront… Ils auront pas le choix.

Alors d'un coup, sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle me saute au cou, avec tellement d'enthousiasme, qu'on bascule tous les deux en arrière et je me retrouve sur le dos, avec elle sur moi. C'est plutôt agréable… sauf que vu que je suis tombé de toute ma hauteur… j'ai mal au cul.

- Itai…

- Oh gomen, qu'elle me fait, toute contrite. Tu veux que je te masse un peu ? Tu as mal où ?

- Au cul, je réponds cash, vu que j'ai plus tellement à faire genre, vu qu'il y a plus de caméras.

Elle vire à l'écarlate.

- Hum... on va dans ma chambre ? qu'elle murmure.

- On va où tu veux, chérie, je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

Elle m'adresse un regard un peu furieux et jette un oeil à tous ceuxqui sont encore là (Mizuhashi, Ueda, tous les assistants, les caméramen etc).

- Ryo... qu'elle me fait.

- Ca va, je blague, je réponds, grincheux.

Elle m'embrasse à son tour tout doucement comme pour se faire pardonner.

- Je t'aide à te lever et on va se "reposer" ?

Elle a dit le dernier mot d'une telle façon, que je pige facilement qu'elle dit ça pour la galerie, mais qu'en fait…

Je me relève donc et lance :

- Bon bah Ueda, à plus.

Je fais un signe de tête à son copain et je prends la main de ma chérie pour retourner au manoir et à sa chambre.

- Tu sembles bien pressé d'un coup. Tu n'as plus si mal à tes petites fesses on dirait. Plus besoin de massage alors ? qu'elle fait d'un air que je sais faussement embêté.

- Aaaaaah siiiiii ! Je souuuuuuffre ! Je souffre atrocement ! Sans massage, je vais mouriiiiiir ! je fais exagérément.

- Ben voyons, fous toi de ma gueule, qu'elle me dit en rigolant franchement.

Elle entre ensuite dans sa chambre avec moi, vérrouille derrière nous pour éviter les gêneurs (genre Ueda qui est rentré sans frapper une fois), avant de me pousser à la renverse sur le lit.

- Vas-y alors, tourne toi et montre moi donc où tu es blessé

- Et si tu regardais toi-même ? T'en crève d'envie.

Avec un petit air mi boudeur, mi intéressé, elle capitule.

- Bon d'accord.

Elle me fait rouler sur le ventre et s'approche, avant de passer mes mains sous moi pour dégraffer ma ceinture et faire glisser mon jean sur la partie la plus rebondie de mon corps. Et je la laisse kiffer. Même si je sens qu'elle va vite plus trop se contente de regarder. Après tout, je suis le Sexy Osaka Man.

Gagné. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle caresse doucement mon cul musclé et souffle.

- Tu es trop bien foutu, tu le sais ça, ne, qu'elle fait, avant de se pencher pour déposer un petit bisou sur ma fesse gauche. Chuuu. (elle rigole) Tout moelleux.

- Oi, quel moelleux ? Je suis finement musclé, très chère. Faudrait pas confondre, ne, je fais en lui tirant la langue comme je peux.

- Si, des petites fesses toutes moelleuses, qu'elle répète, avant de me regarder avec des yeux enflammés de désir comme jamais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les parties de ton corps... qu'elle ajoute en glissant la main entre mes jambes.

Pile sur Little Ore-sama qui est déjà bien en forme alors qu'il s'est rien passé. Si je me mets à bander dès qu'elle me touche, on va plus faire que baiser. Comme le PiN.

Je pousse un grognement et me retourne, laissant apparaitre toute ma gloire.

- Mieux là, nan ? Fais-toi plaiz, ma puce, je dis.

- Tu es beau mon amour... qu'elle fait en rosissant, avant de me caresse avec habileté en laissant glisser doucement ses doigt sur moi.

- Je sais... Mais t'es pas mal non plus tu sais. Surtout... sans fringues... je dis dans un sourire en coin.

Elle retire d'un geste tout ce qu'elle porte en bas, sous sa robe dont le tissu cache ce que j'ai pas envie qu'il cache et envoie également valser son soutif, avant de grimper sur moi, à cheval, sa peau nue contre mon érection, maintenant cachée par le volant de sa jupette.

Je grogne en sentant le contact. Putain, elle va réussir à me faire décoller sans que rien se soit passé si ça continue.

- Tu ferais mieux de virer le reste si tu y tiens. Parce que dans trente secondes, t'as plus que des morceaux sur le dos, je la préviens.

- Vas y, arrache-moi mes vêtements, j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie ! qu'elle me fait, aparemment aussi excitée que moi.

- Tu l'auras voulu, je dis.

Je pose les mains sur le tissu fin qui lui couvre encore les épaules et tire de toutes mes forces. Le tissu cède et se déchire jusqu'en bas dans un grand craquement, laissant ses seins et le reste de son corps à découvert.

- Beaucoup mieux… je dis en lui retirant le tissu inutile.

J'ai une de ces putains d'envie d'elle. Je sais pas si c'est le fait d'en avoir fini avec l'émission ou quoi, mais je crois que je l'ai jamais autant voulue que là.

Délivrée de sa robe, elle laisse échappe un petit gémissement et, dans un murmure sensuel, me dit :

- J'aime bien... quand tu y vas un peu fort comme ça…

Cette voix… Aguichante, langoureuse… Ca me rend dingue. Je vais lui sauter dessus sans préliminaires si ça continue…

- Chlo'… je fais d'une voix rauque que j'ai du mal à reconnaîtr comme étant la mienne.

- Ryo, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre, tu sais, qu'elle susurre en se frottant doucement contre moi.

D'habitude, je grogne quand je prends mon pied. C'est ma façon d'extérioriser. Mais là, sans capter pourquoi, je m'entends carrément gémir en la sentant faire.

- Mmmh...

Et là, je la vois se cambrer et essayer d'étouffer un cri de plaisir en couvrant sa bouche mais sa voix résonne dans la pièce et elle rougit, avant de me regardr, un peu essoufflée.

Je la regarde sans capter.

- Heu… il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Apparemment très embarassée, elle détourne le regard.

- Tu me demandes ça ? A ton avis... qu'elle répond, écarlate et immobile.

- He ? T'es sérieuse là ? Mais il s'est quasi rien passé, comment c'est possible ?

- C'est le contact, qu'elle dit en désignant son entrejambe toujours pressée contre Little Ore-sama. Et ta voix... Quand tu as gémi j'ai... ressenti comme une décharge dans tout mon corps…

- Ah bah putain... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais jouir une fille en lui faisant même pas encore l'amour et en la touchant même pas.

Mais elle rougit encore plus, apparemment embarassée au point de vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre.

- Ryo... c'est... (elle se cache le visage derrière les mains) tellement gênant. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, quelque chose d'aussi fort... un o...

- Bah dis-le. Un orgasme. C'est pas gênant, ma puce, c'est la nature. Et puis... c'est flatteur pour moi.

Pour toute réponse, elle se planque carrément dans mes bras.

- Chlo'... Faut pas avoir honte, ma puce. Y'a rien de mal à ça. Regarde moi, est ce que j'ai honte de quelque chose ? Jamais. Il doit pas y avoir de honte ni de gêne entre nous.

- Hai, qu'elle fait timidement. Mais c'est embarassant que tu me vois comme ça ou que tu entendes ma voix si fort... Quand tu me fais l'amour, je ne contrôle plus rien... C'est tellement intense les sensations que tu me donnes... qu'elle ajoute en me regardant, les joues encore roses de gêne.

Ce qui me donne encore plus envie d'elle si c'est encore possible.

- Alors tu vas encore moins contrôler, parce que là, moi, je contrôle plus rien, je dis en cherchant une capote dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Elle sourit malgré ses joues rouges.

- J'espère que ton appartement est bien insonorisé, parce que je crois que tu vas continuer à me faire crier de plus en plus à chaque fois mon Ryo.

- T'inquiète. J'ai le dernier appart de l'immeuble et il prend tout l'étage. J'ai pas de voisins qui puissent se plaindre du bruit. Et même si y'en avait, je les emmerde, je réponds en déchirant l'emballage argenté.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

C'est terminé. Totalement fini. Plus de réveils motivés par des épreuves. Plus besoin de se cacher, de mentir. Même si une fois rentrés, on ne va probablement faire que se croiser. J'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Ryo d'avoir gagné tellement je suis soulagé de rentrer. Du coup, c'est en chantonnant que je fais ma valise, repliant soigneusement les vêtements propres, glissant les sales dans un sac. Le jet doit décoller d'ici une demie heure. Ca veut dire que d'ici quelques heures… Mais mon emménagement chez Genta ne pourra pas se faire en une fois. Des affaires, j'en ai pas mal dans mon appartement et pas que des vêtements : des livres, des cd, des dvd, des bibelots et objets auxquels je tiens… Les meubles, je m'en fiche, je les laisserais dans l'appart en le vendant. Parce que je vais le vendre, ça ne sert à rien que je le garde.

J'entends alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- Tats' ? Tu es prêt ? fait alors la voix de mon fiancé.

- Presque, chéri, réponds-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je rassemble mes affaires de toilette et vérifie une dernière fois que je n'oublie rien, puis retourne dans la chambre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en le voyant en costume. Il a remis son uniforme de chef d'entreprise. Adieu mon petit ami joyeux qui n'hésitait pas à me chatouiller pour me faaire sourire, qui savait si bien me réconforter mais disait aussi beaucoup de bêtises et de maladresses. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il n'a même pas pu attendre que nous soyons revenus à Tokyo… Je suis casiment certain qu'il va passer tout le vol pendu à son portable et à son pc…

- Tats', ça ne vas pas ? me demande-t-il.

Je préfère ne pas répondre et change de sujet.

- Tu as terminé ta valise je suppose ? dis-je en baissant la tête pour refermer ma trousse de toilette.

- Oui elle est faite depuis hier. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? rétorqué-je alors en le regardant. Que je suis déçu que tu aies déjà repris ton rôle de businessman ? Que j'aurais préféré garder Genta encore au moins pendant le vol avant de retrouver Mizuhashi-san ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, tu as déjà pris ta décision.

J'ai dis ça sans ressentiment ni amertume. Je me suis directement fait une raison. Je pense que c'est la clé de notre relation : éviter de prendre personnellement les décisions qu'il pourrait prendre quand elles sont de ce type.

- Tu… Je suis désolé, mon cœur… Je ne pensais pas que tu…

- C'est rien. C'est pas grave, oublie, le coupé-je pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de se justifier.

- Mais je…

- Il faut que je finisse ma valise, tu peux me laisser un moment s'il te plait ? l'interromps-je. Je serais bientôt prêt.

- Très bien… Je t'attends dans le hall, me dit-il, avant de quitter la chambre.

Je soupire et m'assois sur le bord du lit. J'aime infiniment mon futur mari, mais c'est vraiment le roi des pas doués quand même.

- Ne, Tomohiro, il était comme ça aussi avec toi ? murmuré-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond, comme si son ex mari s'y trouvait. Aussi peu intuitif, aussi maladroit ? Mais… c'est peut-être ce qui t'as plu chez lui… Cette "faiblesse" dans son armure d'homme parfait…

Si j'y réfléchis bien, même si parfois, ces travers son agaçants… ça lui donne l'air maladroit, pataud, gauche d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent. Et quelque part, c'est attendrissant. Si Tomohiro s'en est accommodé, je devrais faire avec aussi.

Retrouvant le sourire, je place ma trousse de toilette dans ma valise, referme le couvercle et la ferme. Enfin du moins… j'essaye de la fermer. Mais d'une façon inexplicable, alors que j'ai exactement les mêmes affaires au retour qu'à l'aller, la fermeture éclair refuse de se fermer. Je comprends pas. Du coup je rouvre le couvercle, tente d'agencer le tout autrement et essaye à nouveau… mais rien à faire. En désespoir de cause, je m'assois dessus et me contorsionne pour faire faire le tour à l'attache.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte en la tirant après moi. Sur le seuil, je me retourne et jette un dernier regard sur cette suite qui a vu naître mon histoire avec l'un des hommes les plus influents et fortunés du Japon. Je souris et sors en refermant derrière moi, puis retrouve mon fiancé dans le hall. Fiancé que j'attrape par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec amour. L'air ahuri qu'il arbore lorsque je le lâche me ferait presque éclater de rire si je ne craignais pas de le vexer. Adorablement pataud.

- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? me demande-t-il, à la fois stupéfait et inquiet.

- Non, fais-je dans un sourire sincère. Oh regarde, voilà Ryo et Chloé.

Effectivement, les Nishikido arrivent à leur tour en tirant leurs valises. Enfin plus exactement, Ryo a pris la sienne et celle de sa chérie. Alors là, je suis stupéfait. Il s'est vraiment amélioré dans son comportement envers elle.

- Bonjour à vous deux, les salue mon fiancé que mon sourire a manifestement rassuré. Prêts au départ ?

- Un peu ouais ! s'exclame Ryo, pendant que j'embrasse mon amie sur la joue.

Elle arbore d'ailleurs un sourire ravi, et en profite pour taquiner son chéri.

- Prête, enfin... je sais pas trop à quoi je dois me préparer ou m'attendre. (elle rigole) Ca dépendra de l'appartement de Ryo. Je me demande si c'est... un appart' de garçon typique... en bordel... ou avec des "magazines" un peu... qui trainent partout.

- He ? Heu... Non non. C'est rangé... je crois, répond-il.

Mais vu son regard limite paniqué, je suis sûr qu'il est en train de réfléchir s'il a bien rangé les magazines en question avant de partir. Je pouffe.

- Oi, Ueda, pourquoi tu te marre ?

- Pour rien, pour rien, fais-je en rigolant intérieurement. Allez, le jet va nous attendre.

Je glisse donc ma main libre dans celle de mon fiancé et souris en voyant Chloé faire de même avec celle de Ryo. Que ce soit pour eux ou pour nous, une aventure se termine, mais une autre, infinie, commence.


	16. Epilogue

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

A peine arrivés à la maison, je balance presque mes pompes et ma valise et me précipite dans l'appart. J'ai qu'une trouille : qu'elle tombe sur mes pornos. Dvd et magazines. Je veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers. Même si j'en suis un quand même, mais c'est pas la question. J'ai lâché Chlo' dans l'entrée sanslui faire visiter ni rien, mais bon… Putain, ils sont où ?!

- Ryoooooo… Si tu cherche certaines choses… j'en ai trouvé une partie.

Je me fige. Putain de meeeeeerde… Sur quoi elle est tombée ? Magazines ou Dvd ? Je fonce comme un dératé. Et la vois examinant une jaquette. Dvd. Bordel… Je sais pas ce qui est le pire…

- Heu… Je peux t'expliquer, je fais, un peu gêné quand même.

Mais elle a pas l'air fâchée, ni gênée. Juste totalement perplexe.

- Alors c'est ça ton genre de fille ? Du coup, je suis surprise de t'intéresser. On a pas franchement les mêmes… arguments.

- He ?

- Bah oui…

Et comme je pige pas plus ce qu'elle me raconte, elle mime une paire de seins de la taille d'une pastèque.

- He ? Ah ! Nan mais nan ! je me défends. Tes arguments sont… heu… aussi convaincants que les siens, je t'assure. Ils sont juste… heu… différents, voilà tout.

- Différents ne… Mais tu préfère les siens… ou les miens ? qu'elle me fait en mettant la jaquette à côté de sa poitrine comme un genre de comparatif.

Rah, mais pourquoi les femmes posent des questions comme ça ? C'est une question piège, forcémment. Comme quand elles demandent si elles ont grossi, si tel vêtement leur va… Quoi qu'on réponde, ça ira pas de toute façon.

- C'est qu'un dvd, Chlo', je fais en lui prenant des mains et en le balançant par terre. Rien qu'un dvd. On peut pas sortir avec un dvd. Par contre, nous on est vraiment ensemble. Et je t'aime. Pour toi toute entière. Pas juste pour ton physique. Pour ton esprit, ton intelligence, ton sens de la répartie, ton humour, ta gentillesse, ta force de caractère, ta compréhension… Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Ryo…

Mes paroles ont l'air de l'émouvoir. C'était pas ce que je cherchais, mais au moins elle sait. Et elle s'occupe plus de ces trucs.

- Je t'aime, Chlo'.

- Je t'aime, Ryo, qu'elle dit en passant les bras autour de mon cou, avant de m'embrasser.

_Pov Ueda Tatsuya_

Genta allume la lumière dans l'entrée de sa maison… et je suis tout de suite ébloui. Vu de l'extérieur, elle a l'air totalement normale hormis sa taille, mais une fois à l'intérieur, je me rends compte que le manoir de l'île faisait presque office de cabanon de jardin. C'est immense. Rien que le hall… Je n'ai jamais vu un tel luxe et pourtant, je viens d'une famille plus qu'aisée. A peine arrivés, une armée de domestique se précipite pour prendre nos bagages, nous débarrasser de nos vestes, nous proposer rafraîchissement et collation… A tel point que j'en suis presque étourdi. Ca fait beaucoup en peu de temps.

- Bienvenue chez nous, mon cœur, me dit mon fiancé dans un sourire aussi éblouissant que la peinture immaculée des murs décorés de tableaux qui ont certainement coûté des millions de yens.

Chez nous… Je lève les yeux sur le haut plafond et observe autour de moi. Par rapport à mon appartement, qui n'était pourtant pas petit, ça va me faire un sacré changement. Sans compter que ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais plus eu personne pour me servir. Depuis que je ne vis plus chez mes parents pour être exact. Ca fait un paquet d'années.

- Viens, je te montre notre chambre, dit-il en prenant ma main, avant de courir vers l'escalier en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Il rigole comme un collégien et ça le rend tellement… tellement… Je sais, je suis sûr que quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir, les choses entre nous resterons comme elles le sont maintenant : douces, pures, tendres… Parce que l'amour qui nous unit n'est pas de ceux qui se brisent.

Un an plus tard…

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

- Mais enfin Ryo, reste tranquille, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire ton nœud de cravate si tu bouge tout le temps ?

Je bouge pas, je me tortille comme un vermiceau. Je…

- … déteste les cravates, je grogne. Je déteste être habillé en pingouin.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es magnifiquement élégant.

- Mais j'ai l'air ridicule…

- Pas du tout. Tu es superbe et très classe. En un mot parfait.

Je continue à marmonner dans la barbe que j'ai pas. J'ai horreur de toutes ces simagrées. En plus on crève de chaud sur cette putain d'île. Quelle idée chelou ils ont eu de vouloir se marier là…

- On peut difficilement aller à un mariage dans un autre genre de tenue.

- Je vois pas pourquoi. En quoi un cuir, un jean un peu destroy et un t-shirt, c'est pas classe.

Ma copine rigole.

- C'est pas une tenue pour un mariage. Même si… tu es infiniment sexy avec… qu'elle me dit en faisant glisser son doigt sur le tissu de ma chemise.

Je souris en coin.

- Hey, on touche pas la marchandise, ma belle, je fais avec mon plus bel accent d'Osaka. On a pas le temps pour ça.

La soudaine exagération de mon accent la fait rire.

- Baka, qu'elle dit.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse avec amour.

Elle est trop belle, ma Chloé, dans sa robe bustier drapé turquoise pâle. Avec ses sandales, ça la rend sexy.

- Allez, mon Sexy Osaka Man, on y va, sinon les mariés vont nous attendre. Vu que nous sommes les seuls invités, ça ne le ferait pas du tout.

Ouais, ça aussi je pige pas. Ils ont invité que nous. Même Ueda a pas invité Taguchi, Kame et Nakamaru. Alors qu'ils sont amis. C'est space. Quitte à se marier dans l'intimité, j'aurais eu moins pensé que les KAT-TUN seraient là. C'est plus qu'un mariage intime là. Et ça m'arrange pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment, mais vraiment pas.

Elle termine de vérifier ma tenue, puis glisse sa main dans la mienne et on rejoint le hall, avant de sortir du manoir. Dehors, malgré la chaleur écrasante, il y a une brise agréable qui rafraîchit un peu. Le mariage doit avoir lieu à l'ombre des palmiers, face à la mer. Un cadre romantique qu'ils ont choisi et qui leur va comme un gant.

Le prêtre qui doit les marier (ouais un prêtre. A ce que j'ai compris, Genta est chrétien) est déjà là. On est les derniers. Comme d'hab quoi. On change pas une équipe qui gagne. On arrivait déjà toujours les derniers à l'époque de l'émission par laquelle tout a commencé.

Genta est en smoking, comme attendu du mec le plus riche du Japon. Quant à Ueda… il est fringué en blanc. Mais genre vraiment en blanc. Comme une nana, mais en version costard. Ca lui va pas mal, mais ça fait un sacré contraste avec ses tifs noirs. Mais c'est une idée chelou d'avoir mis cette couleur. Je capte pas, mais bon, si c'est leur trip, après tout, pourquoi pas.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit le prêtre.

Il blablate un peu, mais j'écoute sans écouter, en fait il brasse pas mal d'air et vu qu'il cause en english, je suis même pas sûr de tout comprendre. Et en plus… je suis préoccupé. Enfin pas vraiment préoccupé mais…

- … Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis devant Dieu. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Bah merde alors, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que j'ai loupé toute la cérémonie et du coup, je me réveille quand c'est fini. J'ai même loupé le fameux "oui". Mais apparemment pas Chloé, vu comme elle a les yeux embués en les regardant s'embrasser. Moi j'ai toujours autant de mal à voir ça. Même avec le PiN. Mais bon, s'ils sont tous heureux comme ça, ça me va.

On applaudit les jeunes mariés et on leur parle un moment. Et moi, je serre ma main dans ma poche. Allez Ryo, va au bout de ce que tu as prévu…

Je sors la main de ma poche, prend celle de ma copine qui discute avec son ami Ueda… et glisse un anneau à son annulaire, le cœur battant genre à deux mille à l'heure. Forcémment, elle se tait d'un coup, s'immobilise et semble retenir son souffle, puis se tourne vers moi. Je crois qu'elle ose pas comprendre ce qu'elle comprend. Et même moi, j'ose pas croire que j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais.

- Ryo… Tu… qu'elle fait, apparemment bouleversée.

- Bah… ouais… Enfin… si t'es d'accord…

- Si je suis d'accord ?

J'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se jette tellement vite sur moi, qu'on tombe tous les deux à la renverse sur le sable. Tiens, ça me rappelle un truc ça… Un autre baiser… Des mois plus tôt… A peu près au même endroit…

- Oui, qu'elle me murmure. Oui, Ryo, je suis d'accord.

- Cool… je souffle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Quatre ans plus tard…

_Pov Nishikido Ryo_

- Papa ! Aya veut une histoire !

- Aya… papa est fatigué ce soir, je soupire.

Mais ma fille est têtue. Elle tient de Chlo' et moi pour ça. Et elle sait parfaitement comment m'ammener à faire exactement ce qu'elle veut. J'ai juste à la regarder faire une petite moue en me regardant avec ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Et même après une épuisante journée où répètes, enregistrements et live se sont enchaînés, je finis par m'incliner.

- D'accord, hime. Mais une seule, ne. Ensuite dodo.

- Hai ! qu'elle me fait avec sa petite voix aigue et un adorable sourire, si semblable à celui de sa jolie maman.

Je la suis donc jusqu'à sa chambre, que j'ai décoré moi-même une fois que je me suis remis du choc de l'annonce de la grossesse de ma femme. Et franchement, en regardant le résultat, je me dis que je suis aussi balèze en bricolage que dans le reste.

- Mais oui, chéri, on le sait qu'elle est belle, la chambre d'Aya, fait la voix amusée de Chloé derrière moi.

Je me retourne et lui souris. Ca aussi c'est un truc que j'arrive à faire sans aucun problème : quel que soit les difficultés traversées dans la journée. Parce que rentrer le soir et retrouver ma famille, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

_Pov Mizuhashi-Ueda Tatsuya_

- Ataru, non, arrête, tu mets de l'eau partout mon lapin, fais-je, mi rieur, mi grondeur, en me débattant contre mon bébé qui donne de grandes tapes sur l'eau de son bain, projetant de l'eau partout.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait alors la voix amusée de Genta derrière moi.

Je me retourne et souris. Mon canon et sexy mari est adossé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Ton fils confond salle de bain et piscine, réponds-je en riant.

- Alors si on prenait ce bain ensemble ? Tous les trois, propose-t-il.

Je souris. Depuis l'adoption d'Ataru l'année dernière (après un combat de trois ans contre l'administration qui refusait de l'accorder à un couple gay), il a libéré encore davantage de temps sur son planning, en déléguant pas mal de choses à son plus proche collaborateur, pour passer du temps avec nous deux. Et comme mon emploi du temps avec le groupe a été fortement allégé pour que je puisse passer un maximum de temps avec notre fils et le voir grandir, on est souvent ensemble tous les trois.

- Quelle bonne idée. Tu entends mon lapin ? dis-je à notre fils. To-san va prendre le bain avec toi et to-chan. Tu es content ?

Je lui fais un bisou sur le crâne.

- Tu peux le tenir, pendant que je retire mes vêtements ? demandé-je à mon mari.

Il ne répond pas, mais prend notre bébé dégoulinant d'eau dans ses bras, se fichant complètement de tremper ses vêtements sur mesure. Je souris de la scène adorable et me déshabille, puis fais couler l'eau tiède dans la baignoire et m'y glisse, avant de tendre les bras pour reprendre Ataru afin de laisser Genta retirer ses beaux habits maintenant mouillés.

Il se glisse ensuite derrière moi et je m'appuie doucement sur lui pendant qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Ce genre de moment de douceur, nous en avons régulièrement et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Là, entre mon mari et mon fils, j'ai vraiment trouvé ma place. Je suis vraiment complet.

Assis sur un nuage, deux anges aux ailes de plumes immaculées regardaient avec tendresse et indulgence la scène qui avait lieu dans la maison des Mizuhashi.

- Je pense qu'on a bien travaillé, dit Tomohiro.

Les yeux brillants, il tourna la tête vers celui assis à sa gauche.

- Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, confirma Yuki.

- Je pense… qu'on peut cesser de veiller sur eux. Genta prendra toujours soin de Tatsuya et Ataru.

- C'est vrai. Je crois qu'on peut les laisser seuls maintenant, appuya Yuki.

L'ange fit un léger mouvement de main, et les nuages se reformèrent sous leurs pieds, leur masquant la vue. Désormais, ils allaient laisser leurs ex compagnons vivre leurs vies sans interférer. Ce n'était plus nécessaire. Ils avaient œuvré pour leur bonheur, celui-ci était complet et le resterait.

5


End file.
